interLOAFERs: Dance, Dance Feva!
by THE Xenomorph
Summary: The last chapter rolls over on some foreshadowing and some more characters. All forms of reviews welcome, except flames.
1. Dancing Babies?

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Unfortunately this newer version of the fan-fic will have no lyrics or song chapters due to the site's rules on song lyrics, and the fact that I chose like 90 of the songs from bands foreign to the US. **

**_Dancing Babies!_**

**__**

It had only been a month since the interLOAFERs and other Scions had left. Their absence for the most part was easily accepted by the adults and more mature members of both the Misfits and the X-Men, the exception to this was the girlfriend of the Scion of Chaos.

Wanda Maximoff was in a miserable state, and not because she missed her boyfriend, she was in fact completely miserable because she and the Misfit girls had somehow been conned into watching the triplets and the babies while the boys went out on a camping trip to the Everglades. She also wasn't the only miserable one, as Althea and Lina were busy trying to find Claudius. Angelica was frantically searching for a way to douse the fire that the triplets had caused. Wanda though had the biggest problem, she had to change Beaky's diaper and it was taking her and Spyder to hold the bird-baby down.

Then everything suddenly calmed down. The fire in the triplets' room died to small flicker that Angelica stomped out. Althea found Claudius in the swimming pool for the fourth time that day and Lina found his clothes in the sink. Beaky also stopped crying and struggling as he noticed a familiar face appear above him.

"Wow, this is weird." Spyder said as she tickled under Beaky's chin. Beaky in turn stretched his arms upwards. "Sorry Beaky, but you need a diaper change."

Then with out warning Beaky popped up on his feet and began to dance as a song played from nowhere and a chorus of singing frogs appeared. Spyder jumped back in fear, while Wanda shook her head, as she already knew what was happening. Then Beaky started to lip synch to an obvious puppeteer.

At this point the other girls in the house came running. Even CoverGirl who had been enjoying a nice quiet bath was surprised. Althea just stared in shock at her adopted brother, while the triplets could only blink. Althea also recognized the song as a one of the better songs from the Gorillaz, a cartoon like music group.

"What the hell!" Spyder screamed as got up off the floor. "I only watched that video with him once!"

"Perfection." Wanda said with a chuckle as her boyfriend materialized. He was sitting cross-legged and upside down, the perfect way to describe his personality. "You are still the biggest idiot I know."

"Something I take as a complement." Perfection smiled approvingly.

"SO where are the other two?" Cover Girl asked as she noticed an odd creature walking through the yard. "And what is that?"

"Oh…" Perfection noticed the creature. "It's a Borg."

"You mean like from Star Trek?" Althea's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Yeah…" Perfection scratched the back of his head in an unusual manner.

"Well send it someplace else!" Althea screamed.

"Why, he's perfectly harmless." Perfection explained. "Actually a nice guy, if completely socially awkward…"

"Wait a minute…" Althea said as she walked over to Pietro's hidden _Star Trek: Voyager_ collection and then put a disc in and cued an episode. When the form a Borg who was free of the Collective mind of the Borg came up she paused it. "Is that him?"

"Sure is." Perfection gave a thumbs up. "Dude, One rocks."

"I should be surprised, but I'm not." Cover Girl rolled her eyes as she went up stairs to get changed in to her clothes.

"So where are the other two?" Wanda asked as she looked around for DM and Wraith.

"Well DM decided to go talk to the X-Men and Wraith decided to give Senator Kelly a visit with Sigmund Freud." Perfection said as he levitated himself and Wanda to a swing in the back yard.

"Isn't he dead?" Wanda asked in confusion.

"In a sense…" Perfection tried to dodge the question.

"It's alright, we all get to torture Kelly eventually, it's part of the official Misfit initiation."

"Yay!" Perfection giggled. "Oh by the way, we brought a couple of friends this time." Perfection said as he heard Lina scream in joy.

"HAYDEN CHRISTENSEN!" Directly after Lina screamed that Perfection could hear the stampede of the triplets.

"Please tell me you didn't abduct him." Wanda said as fear shot through her.

"Of course not." Perfection reassured her. "It's Anakin Skywalker."

"Of course." Wanda sighed. "Who else did you bring."

"Everyone important and good from Episode Three, Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Austin Powers, Dr. Evil, Mini-Me, Nigel Powers, Casper, The Addams Family, multiple Final Fantasy people, Scrat, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Richard B. Riddick, Invader Zim, the Griffin Family, The Elric Brothers, The Inuyasha Gang, Kain, Raziel, Sonic The Hedgehog and his friends and Dracula." Perfection amazingly got it all out in one breath. "And quite possibly some other guests."

"Dracula?" Wanda said in astonishment, "From another universe?" She sounded painfully hopeful.

"No, we pretty much just asked the one from here if he wanted to help out." Perfection said.

"With what?" Wanda asked as she and Perfection were suddenly in the Misfit Manor where Perfection was quickly separating Angelica from Anakin Skywalker.

"The Scions wish to help the people of your world, and to do so they are throwing a very large karaoke concert." As Wanda turned she almost expected to see Ewan McGregor dressed as a Jedi. Instead it was some one who had almost no resemblance to the actor except for the beard.

"I'm guessing Obi-Wan." Wanda smiled sarcastically.

"Indeed." The Jedi gestured to his right where a small green creature was sitting.

"Honored we are to understand help, your world." The small green Yoda said with affirmation. "With DM the others they are."

"Wow." Wanda was now officially stunned.

"See why I suggested we leave Padmè behind." Perfection said as he sedated Angelica with several acupuncture needles.

"Indeed." Anakin said in slight fear of the girl. "Do I really look so much like the actor who portrays me in this world?"

"Actually yeah." Wanda said as the triplets came wandering in. "You might want to ready your light saber."

"But they are just innocent children." Anakin said with disgust. Perfection just broke into laughter.

"They're as innocent as Riddick is nice." Perfection explained just as the three triplets tackled the Jedi Knight and drug him off in to the horrors of their room, all the while he was screaming to which Perfection said, "She warned you."

"I should go help him." Obi-Wan said with a sigh.

Wanda looked at Perfection for an answer and got one. "They're from a universe where Anakin gets in to so many life threatening situations that he hasn't had time to turn evil. He has had time to get the council to change some rules though."

"So when's this concert and where are they staying?" Wanda asked as a very confused Cover Girl came walking down the stairs.

"Why do the triplets have Hayden Christensen and an Obi-Wan look alike tied up in their room?" Cover Girl asked, then she saw Yoda. "Those aren't actors are they?"

"Nope." Althea said as she brought Claudius and Beaky in with Spyder, "We just had the honor of officially welcoming One. Remind not to great independent Borg anymore."

"Dually noted." Perfection said as he pulled out a note paid and wrote it down. "As for where they're staying. We have permission from the president to set a small hotel here for the horribly displaced ones."

"Meaning everyone but Dracula, right?" Wanda asked with an angry tone in her voice.

"Dracula flat out refused the invitation so yeah." Perfection shrugged.

"So how many assholes do we have to put up with?" Cover Girl groaned.

"I don't know. Wanda, how many did I mention?" Perfection asked in his usual clueless tone.

"Enough." Wanda groaned.

"Well, I'll go save the Jedi then." Althea said with a sigh as she handed the babies to Perfection. "There's something that seems way to surreal."


	2. Hotel Insanity

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Hotel Insanity_**

A few hours later the X-Men were at the Pit delivering the remaining displaced people and/or life forms. To say that they were still stunned would be a seriously big miscalculation. In fact most of the X-Men were still trying to figure out exactly how the interLOAFERs not only managed to get permission from the president for their concert, and how they managed to get the people from "cartoons" in to their world so seamlessly. The Scions could only giggle and chuckle in response to the question.

And true to their word the interLOAFERs did erect a hotel for all of their guests. Currently they were busy checking their guests in at least DM and Wraith's two friend's were checking the guests in. Perfection was of course keeping himself and Wanda busy with a large dance contest. Wraith, well no one quite knows where Wraith was during that time, but it's suspected he was the main reason a small island nation's economy suddenly revolved around producing cinnamon sticks and coffee.

"All right! All right!" DM shouted over the massing crowd of displaced characters. "If you are from a movie-universe please line up on the left with Spaz." DM pointed to the brown hooded ghost. "If you are from an anime-universe or a video game-universe line up in front of me. If you are from a Toon-Universe, line up to the right in front of Cardinal." Then he added, "Do not take any special offers from him."

"Jerk." Cardinal muttered under his breath.

When the lines were finally made, it was quite obvious that there definitely more "movie" guests than any other of the guests. This launched both the X-Men and the Misfit girls in to series of confused questions which ultimately lead to a small riot when Zim declared he would not be discriminated against by the "Tall furred blue human of doom". This set off a chain reaction of Peter Griffin demanding to have a room away from "the little green freak" to which the Jedi responded with attempts to solve the problem. Captain Jack Sparrow only worsened things when he tried to break through the lines to get at the rum. And in the end the arrival and check in which was only supposed to last an hour, took three and half ours and turned into the largest non-interLOAFER related food fight that the pit had ever seen. Thankfully everyone was eventually settled into their rooms and order returned to the lobby in a timely manner.

"Wow." Scott said as he walked into the finally clean lobby, not to soon after the massive food fight. "I have to admit those people know how to have a food fight."

"Yeah, what's scary though is that we've become experts in the 'art' of food fighting." Kurt said as he struggled to remove one of Zim's many tracking devices. "Oh man, I take that back."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"I referred to food fighting as an 'art'." Kurt groaned.

"I know, but when the Misfits plague your life it becomes an everyday requirement to know how to survive a food fight. Doubly so if DM and Perfection start it." Scott sighed in defeat.

"Hey, isn't that one of the guys from 'Full Metal Alchemist'?" Kurt asked as he eyed what looked to be a short young man blonde man hand a card to Cardinal at the check in desk.

"I think so. Wanna go say hi?" Scott asked.

"You mean you want to see what horrors they commit in other universes." Kurt said darkly, "Yeah I'm up for it." Kurt said as he followed Scott up to the counter.

"So, are you one of the guys from…" Scott didn't get to finish.

"Yes." The boy said. "My name is Edward and I am from the 'Anime' you call 'Full Metal Alchemist'. Or I was before those three idiots broke it in to an alternate reality." Edward groaned. "Word of advice, don't challenge DM to anything involving energy transfer or manipulation."

"We know, he's the Scion of Energy." Kurt said flatly, "So what'd he do?"

"He really messed up my world." Ed said as his face paled.

"How?" Scott asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"You don't want to know." Ed just shuddered at the thought of the memory.

"Man, whose world haven't they screwed up?" Kurt asked in a voice filled with agony.

"From what I've heard, the green guy, Zim. His world is unchanged. So is that weird family's world." Ed said.

"The Addams Family?" Scott asked.

"No the other one… with the talking dog." Ed tried to remember the family's name.

"The Griffins." Kurt said. "Makes sense, their series has almost no continuity."

"Yeah, I'd buy it." Scott shrugged. "Anyone else?"

"Uh… I think they've had minimal impact on the world with the guy with dog ears and that strange guy in the suit who talks about 'mojo'…" Ed gave a weird look.

"Wow they actually managed not to screw up the world of Inuyasha?" Kurt sounded amazed.

"You'd be surprised at how low key they can be." The gritted voice of the half-demon Inuyasha said from behind Kurt. The sudden appearance of the half-demon shocked Kurt into knocking his image inducer off.

"Oh man, cat's out of the bag." Kurt groaned.

"So what kind of demon are you?" Inyuasha asked.

"I'm a mutant, not a demon. I just look like one." Kurt sighed as he turned the image inducer back on. Unfortunately for him other people had seen his real form.

"Holy crap! Lois it's that blue guy from the X people movie!" Peter Griffin called from the stair well. The attention caused Kurt to groan loudly in frustration.

"Want me to shut him up?" Inyuasha asked.

"No, that's ok. I'm used to the looks and shouts by now." Kurt sighed.

"So what does your world have to see?" Ed asked as a large suit of metal came walking around a corner.

"DUDE!" Kurt perked up immediately as he saw the suit. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Uh… ok." The suit, which was Ed's brother Al, said in confusion.

"Hey, I'm the Full Metal Alchemist here!" Ed almost shouted.

"Holy crap! Lois, it's some guy who can do some stuff!" Peter Griffin shouted from the stairs again.

"Someone had better shut him up…" Inyuasha growled.

"Done and done." Scott said as he lifted his glasses slightly, letting just enough of his optic beam out to slam the loudmouth into a wall.

"Heh, I like your style." Inyuasha grinned.

"Yeah, well I don't do that all the time, but he's a cartoon so, I figure take advantage of it while you can." Scott shrugged, then he saw how much Ed was fuming over not being asked for an autograph.

"Dude, you have issues." Kurt said, trying to keep the rage filled alchemist at bay.

"I have issues, lets talk about you." Ed started.

"Hey, I have the right to have issues." Kurt shot back angrily. "I was experimented on as a baby, dropped off a waterfall by my mother, spent most of my life in a circus as a freak, can't go safely out into public with out my inducer on and my mother is screwing the dumbest mercenary on the planet, and I walked in on it!" Kurt then rolled into the fetal position and began to suck his thumb.

"Wow." Perfection said as he suddenly appeared with Wanda following close behind. "He snapped and went to loco land on the express train."

"Yeah…" Ed said in shock. "Kinda reminds me of what you did to the Sins."

"I'll take him to Psyche Out." Scott sighed as he picked up Kurt and walked out, leaving Perfection and Wanda to speak with the others.

"So, what's there to do in this bizarre world?" Inuyasha asked as he cast a glance around, "The others in my group all want to find something to do."

"Same here, Al and I are bored stiff." Ed said with a bored shrug.

"Hm…" Perfection said with a look of faux deep thought. "Well we could have the X-Men and Misfits give everyone a guided tour."

"That sounds okay to me." Al said with a smile in his voice.

"Same here, anything to get away from the shady guy at the counter." Inuyasha nodded towards Cardinal.

"Well, I'll tell you guys what's going to happen. You spread to word about the guided tours and I'll get the guides." Then Perfection noticed Peter firmly implanted in the wall.

"Holy Crap! Lois, I got knocked into a wall!" Peter shouted right before Inuyasha's final nerve fell away and he began chasing the annoying human around the lobby.

"Hm, this might take a bit. Al, think you can tell his friends and everyone else?" Perfection asked as he morphed his clothes into a referee outfit.

"Sure, no problem." Al said right as he and Ed walked off.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Wanda asked as she watched Perfection try and separate the rabid half-demon from his main stressor.

"Get a tranquilizer gun!" Perfection strained as Inuyasha's strength began to push the scion back. "And hurry!"

Wanda immediately ran for the counter where Spaz was loading the small tranquilizer gun. "We could use that." She said in a panicked huff.

"Oh this won't work on him. This is for when Mini-Me gets out of hand." Spaz said as he set the small gun down and pulled out a whistle. "This is for him."

Wanda took the small whistle and looked at it in confusion. Spaz merely smiled as Perfection continued to loose ground against the enrage half-demon.

"You know, help would be appreciated!" Perfection squeaked out.

"Oh well, it's worth a try." Wanda shrugged as she blew on the whistle and the half-demon immediately stopped his assault and began rolling on the ground in pain. "Oh, it's a dog whistle, now I get it." Wanda smiled.

Not soon after Wanda had blown the whistle a few of Inuyasha's friends came rushing down the stairs. They all carried a look of concern and confusion.

"What's going on here?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha and then at Wanda and the whistle.

"You with him?" Wanda asked as she pointed to Inuyasha who was just getting up.

"Yes, what'd he do this time?" Kagome asked with an angry look on her face.

Perfection got up to speak but immediately fell back onto the ground. Strangely he broke into a hundred smaller Perfections who all melted into a puddle and then reformed into a perfectly "normal" Scion of Chaos.

"He tried to kill another one of the guests." Wanda explained.

"Inyuasha…" Kagome said in a semi-sweet voice.

"Don't you dare Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed with a look of dread in his face.

"Here it comes…" The small kitsune child, Shippo, said with a smile.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted, the shout evoked a glow from the necklace around Inuyasha's neck and drove him into the ground face first.

"Wow, I could use that for my brother when he gets back." Wanda said with an admiring smile as she held out her hand for a shake. "Wanda Maximoff also known as the Scarlet Witch."

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome introduced herself. "And this little guy is Shippo." She held up the small fox-demon. "He's a kitsune."

"Hi Ms. Maximoff." Shippo smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to little guy." Wanda said with a smile.

"I'm Sango, a demon hunter." A young woman in a ninja outfit bowed slightly.

"I am Miroku and it is…" The monk bowed in front of Wanda and reached around to her back only to be propelled into the same wall that Peter Griffin had previously occupied.

"Don't do that." Wanda growled viscously. Almost instantly Perfection was at her side with superior look.

"See, that's why I'm not afraid to leave her alone." Perfection smiled.

"I have to say I'm impressed. But how did you do that?" Sango asked.

"I'm a mutant." Wanda said in a light voice.

"So this is your world?" Kagome asked. "Is it true what Wraith told us, that people here hate you because you have special powers?"

"Well sort of, see mutations are all random and different with each person. Most people don't have powers, they just look different and they're hated for that." Wanda sighed. "But the JOEs have been teaching us to hopefully teach them that we aren't a threat at least most of us."

"Oh well that's good." Kagome smiled, "By the way the big guy in the metal suit, he said something about guided tours." Kagome looked confused for a moment.

"Yeah, your little boyfriend there said you guys were bored so Perfection thought it would be a good idea to get you all out and about so you wouldn't go stir crazy. And it's actually a good way to stop our cabin fever."

"He's not my boyfriend." Kagome's face immediately went red.

"Well if he ever does become your boyfriend, we know who will wear the pants in that relationship." Wanda smiled, Kagome just let a weak smile pass. "Maybe we should give them their tour."

"Actually I was thinking we'd stay behind and catch up." Perfection smiled. "But we could always have Scott and Jean give them a world tour." His smile became filled with a psychotic sense of mischief.

"Well I guess that would work." Wanda said as she eyed her boyfriend warily, his psychotic grin spreading into an almost Cheshire cat smile.

"Ok then it's settled, we'll wait in the cafeteria with you while the others gather up whose going." Perfection smiled one last time.


	3. Partner Up!

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Partner up!_**

As the cafeteria of the interLOAFER Inn began to fill to capacity with the large number of guests, Perfection began to plot out the groups and where they would be visiting. He was in fact so engrossed in his planning that he was not aware of the subconscious morph to his form that made him look like a stressed out cartoonist.

"IT IS FINISHED!" Perfection grinned when he was finally done. As he ran up to the table that was turned into a rigged stage though, he tripped and rolled there in a strange cartoonish fashion.

Thankfully the paper survived the tumble and DM was able to quickly pluck it from his friend's hand. "What the hell is this?" DM asked as he looked at the paper which had a crude drawing of a monkey bashing a panda on the head.

"Other Side." Perfection mouthed as he mimed the flipping of a page.

"Oh, here we go." DM said as he began to read off the groups. "Any Jedi or relations in the building please go with Spirit, Roadblock and Logan, they will guide you on a tour of LA."

DM pointed to the instructors. "Any pirates and/or sailors and spies, please form a group with Shipwreck and Ororo Munroe. Also may god have mercy on your souls during your wonderful trip to the South American jungles.."

DM didn't notice the look of fear in Captain Jack's face, the Captain of course was worried that there would be no rum. "Addams family, please go with Cover Girl, Bree and her husband Lifeline. JOE's may god have mercy on your souls and pack for Russia."

Bree jumped at the sight of the young girl Wednesday with a pair of jumper cables. "Anyone whose remotely sane, and has big swords and/or magic, please see the Blind Master, Hawk and Xavier for your trip to Australia."

Hawk and Xavier could only blink, while Blind Master was no where to be seen.

"When did we volunteer for this?" Hawk asked in confusion.

"Quite possibly the moment we met them." Xavier groaned.

"The League of Extraordinary Gentle…" DM caught the glare of Meena Harker. "People, please see the big blue guy for your trip to the south west of the USA."

"The Griffins and Elric brothers are with myself, Warren and Forge. We're going to Japan we are also babysitting Claudius and Beaky. WHAT THE!" DM did a double take as he glared at Perfection who merely smiled back.

"Inuyasha you and your friends will be traveling with Kain and Razeal." DM looked up from the paper to see Inuyasha and Kain starting a fight. "Your guides will be Jean Grey and Scott Summers and please try to leave Paris standing."

"Sonic…" DM started.

"Yo, right here!" The blue hedgehog said with a wave and a smile.

"You'll be going to Africa with Thunderbird, Beachhead and Low Light." DM smiled at the three most impersonal people on the base.

"Everyone else will go with Duke, Psyche Out, Storm Shadow and the little green floaty thing." DM said as Doop floated by.

"&&&#(#(&!" To which DM could only blink before his head exploded in a shower of confetti.

"How did I get stuck in this lunatic brigade!" Beachhead shouted directly after DM finished.

"Easy, you didn't get enough exposure to us last time." Perfection said as he and Pietro both were by his side and placing dual "kick me signs" on the officer's back.

"Well did you have to group me with the psycho?" Beachhead groaned.

Riddick who was standing not to far from the officer merely stood up. "You have a problem with my reputation?"

"No, I was referring to Psyche Out." Beachhead sighed. "Although this does raise the question, why did you guys bring a guy as lethal as him?"

"He's got a good voice." Perfection said innocently, "Besides he had the choice to come here and behave or play with Chybee for eternity."

Beachhead only looked at the other dimensional killer before he spoke. "If I were you I might reconsider my options."

"I'll take my chances." Riddick gave a half smile as he sat down.

"I have a question…" Hank asked as he looked at his group. "Why am I the only one guiding them?"

"Luck of the draw." Wraith said as he suddenly appeared, he was holding is signature cinnamon stick and coffee. "You got the sanest and most tame group."

"Oh, well I hope was can all enjoy this trip then." Hank bowed lightly before his group.

"It would be an honor to see your world." Alan Quartermain bowed in return.

"Well then let's get this show on the road! Okay, everyone else pick a group they want to go with!" DM said as he suddenly stood back up with a new head.

Almost immediately the flow of Xavier's students and the Misfits split in twain. The mixture of the students was so ridiculous that very few people could understand how they all planned to survive each other. Meanwhile somewhere in Paris a foolish china salesmen had just put off buying his extra insurance. What these two things had in common almost no one was sure of, except maybe Perfection.

When the groups were finally organized DM made a list of the groups' students, instructors and their guests. The Episode three guests were going with Spirit, Roadblock, Logan, Kitty, Angelica, Lina and Lance. No students or anyone else for that matter wished to go with Shipwreck and Ororo, DM couldn't blame them. Cover Girl, Bree, Lifeline, Rogue, Remy and Pitor would be accompanying the Addams family. The Final Fantasy guests would be accompanied by Hawk, Xavier, Blind Master, Kurt, Toad and Althea. Xi, Sam and Arcade would be accompanying Hank and the League of Extraordinary Gentleman. Amara would be going along with DM's group. Pietro and Fred would be joining Jean and Scott, DM didn't think that was the wisest move given that Pietro and Miroku could easily get into women troubles, that and he was afraid that Fred would accidentally squash Shippo. However, once he saw that the three hard asses had to deal with Jamie, Trinity and Spyder a smile grew into place. Which left Duke, Psyche Out, Storm Shadow and Doop to guide the mish-mash group with, Bobby, Tabitha and Ray tagging along. It was then that DM began to think that Wraith had subtly switched the plans when Perfection had tripped. But it was only a gut feeling.

"Alright everyone, have a fun two days on your journey!" Perfection smiled as he waved.

"Wait…" Shipwreck said as he noticed the two were not in a group. "Where are you gonna be for two days?"

"Around..." Perfection smiled innocently as a fake halo appeared above his head, but quickly turned to fake devil horns.

"OH NO!" Shipwreck started to protest right before he realized he was in the samck in the middle of the Amazon. "I hate him…" he groaned as he realized his predicament.

"Shipwreck, has it occurred to you that this was a ploy to get you away from them for a bit?" Oror sighed.

"Why would you say that?" Shipwreck asked as Ororo pointed to a huge refrigerator in a nearby tree. When she opened it there were rows and rows of beer and rum.

"BEER!"

"RUM!"

The two sailors shouted and dove for the fridge at the same time and collided in mid air.

"And we're to rely on those two?" Elizabeth Turner spoke up for the first time.

"Don't be silly child, I was given the map and compass, they're just the mules." Ororo smiled wickedly.

"Oh, well. Shall we start our tour." Elizabeth smiled.

"I think we'd better wait until tomorrow." Will Turner frowned as he watched the two drunk sailors exchange mugs and drinks so often it made his head spin.

"I'm afraid he's correct. Don't worry though, Perfection's instructions are quite clear…" Ororo said as she walked behind the bushes and pulled a set of tents and sleeping bags out. "Would you like me to show you how to pitch a modern tent?"

"If you would Miss Munroe." Will said in an almost unflinching manner.

"Oh, Will. Relax enjoy this vacation for once." Elizabeth said with a smile as she sat next to her husband.

"Relax, with him here!" Will pointed to the now unconscious Jack Sparrow. "He'll drive me crazy."

"I take it your relationship was bit more strained in your universe." Ororo asked absentmindedly.

"He has crashed every party, gala and ball we have ever thrown. What's more he insists on visiting regularly." Will almost broke down into a sobbing fit. "Do you know what it's like to have an annoying drunkard who thinks he is God's answer to everything follow you around like a lonely dog!"

Ororo only looked at Shipwreck who was still up and drinking. Then she looked back at Will and with a straight face nodded in confirmation. Only in her life would she be paired with two people who have a similar problem to hers.

"Yes, well thankfully Perfection has left our young daughter in the care of the Scion named Karma. Otherwise he'd be up and telling drunken tales of being her godfather." Will winced inwardly at his stupid decision. "I know, don't tell me, I brought it on myself. I know… I know." Ororo only shook her head and smiled.


	4. Perfection made an oopsie

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Perfection made an oopsie**_

"Where are we?" Dr. Evil sighed as he trudged through the forest following his brother and father, his clone was firmly held in a carry strap on his front. The clone was also fidgeting furiously in an attempt to get out. "Does Mini-Me want to run around?"

The clone nodded in affirmation and was quickly released.

"Just be careful now Mini-Me, there might be snakes." Dr. Evil smiled at his clone.

"You know Dougie, if you could fashion a compass we might be able to get or bearings." Nigel Powers, the father of Austin Powers and Dougie Evil, said as he looked up a tall tree.

"Well we do know we're in the Amazon, we just need to find that sexy lady and the sailors." Austin smiled as he looked around. "Now if I were a sexy white haired lady where would I be?"

"Austin…" Dr. Evil started.

"Yes?" Austin turned to his brother in his usual exaggerated manner.

"Shut it." Dr. Evil snapped.

"Come now boys we can't be that far off, I mean it's not like that bloody idiot dropped us off a thousands of miles in the wrong direction." Nigel said with a huge smile.

At that moment however the Scion of Chaos appeared right behind the elder of the Powers family with a sheepish smile. "Well no, it was more like twelve miles in the wrong direction."

"Oh, really." Dr. Evil gave a snap of his fingers "Looks like someone's not so 'perfect' after all, hm?"

"You have a monkey tail for the rest of your duration." Perfection said in a not so happy tone and with that Dr. Evil did indeed sprout a monkey's tail. At the same time Perfection transported the small group right to the camp.

"Hey." Dr. Evil screeched as he tried to push the tail back in. "Give me my regular butt back!"

"Sorry, you need to learn a lesson." Perfection wagged his fingers, then he noticed the beer tree was empty already. "Wow, they work fast." The Scion said in shock.

"Yes, well it was mostly Shipwreck." Ororo groaned.

"Say, sexy, sexy lady how do you like your shaggin'?" Austin said with his crooked smile as he came up to the Weather Witch and the Scion.

"Austin, my best advice is to not hit on Ororo." Perfection said with a huge smile.

"Why not?" Austin asked with his same continuous goofy smile, that was until a lightning boly fried a hole in his pants.

"Well for one she's called 'Storm' for a reason." Perfection said as he pushed on the stunned spy, tipping him over.

"Any way…" Perfection turned back to Ororo, "We accidentally left someone out. Well actually I think we left a lot of people out, but mainly my concern is Jubilee."

"Oh, well we could do with the company of another woman." Elizabeth said as she walked by and overheard Perfection.

"Really? Well I go ask Logan then." Perfection looked a little surprised. "If he allows it I'll bring her right here."

"Very well, we could use another sensible head in this group." Ororo smiled sweetly as she watched Shipwreck and Nigel Powers compare scars and combat stories. "Actually could we just get Logan instead?" However Perfection was already gone.

"Well, I look forward to this trip." Elizabeth smiled.

"Strange, you seem very different from earlier." Ororo commented.

Then Elizabeth held up a small bottle, it was Valium. "When you deal with Jack, you need it." Elizabeth seemed to be crying while smiling, it was an odd look.

"I know the feeling." Ororo sighed, "Shipwreck is about twenty times worse than your Captain Jack could ever be."

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't want to test it out." Elizabeth said as she walked over Austin's unconscious and smoldering form to get to her tent. "Knowing Jack alone would mean that half the forest would be gone in a twenty four hour period."

"Only Twenty four?" Ororo was unimpressed "Shipwreck would reduce it all to rubble in a tenth of that time."

"Well, like I said, it wouldn't be wise to test it out." Elizabeth smiled sweetly again.

**Australia**

Xavier and his group arrived in a flash at the outback tour guides that quite easily made the group feel uneasy. The tattered building and sigh gave the place an almost unholy feeling. The name of the place didn't help either, "Backwater Death" was definitely not a guide tour guide name.

"You get the feeling this is payback for not trusting them last time?" Hawk asked as he looked around.

"I seriously would not doubt it." Xavier groaned. The he turned to his group. "I think we should all acquaint ourselves before moving out tomorrow. So lets all gather and introduce ourselves, myself, Hawk and Blind Master will go first." Xavier noticed the odd mix of characters all strangely had asymmetrical clothing and armor, he also noted that one of them was what looked like the cross of a wolf and cougar. "I am Professor Charles Xavier, I am a mutant and I run the Xavier Institute for gifted children, where I instruct younger mutants on how to control their powers and to use them for the betterment of mankind." He then nodded to Hawk.

"I am General Hawk of the GI JOE. I command the elite special anti-terriost force known for rather, 'non traditional methods'. Currently I also command the small group of mutants known as the Misfits. Xavier and the JOEs share the same goal of furthering mutant-human relations." Hawk then tapped Blind Master on the shoulder.

"I am the Blind-Master, I am a trained ninja master and I work for the GI JOE." Blind Master was definitely not happy. "And I had a date before Perfection brought me into this mess."

"I am Cloud Strife." The young blonde man with a rather large sword on his back said. "My background is complicated, but I am do all I can to help others."

"I'm Barret Wallace, in our world I ran a freedom fighting group after loosing my hand to the oppressive Government-conglamerate known as Shinra." Barret went to sit down and the added something. "Oh, yeah. We won."

"I am Nanaki, but you may call me Red Thirteen if you wish." Nanaki said as the he bowed his head. "I am a friend and companion to these three around me. It is an honor to visit your world."

"I'm Yuffie!" The short haired girl behind Nanaki, said with a great big smile. "I'm a ninja too, but I got a question, why do they call you Blind Master?"

"Perhaps because he's blind." Todd spoke up as he and Althea came out of the tour guide shack. Kurt followed not to far behind. "And he could kick your butt."

"No he couldn't!" Yuffie said with an insulted look.

"Could too." Althea backed up Todd. "Hell, I could kick your butt."

"What?" Yuffie screamed as she lunged for Althea, only to be tripped up by the Blind Master's cane.

"You have a lot to learn for being a ninja." Blind Master said calmly.

"Yikes, well I guess I should go, huh?" Another blonde young man spoke up. "I'm Tidus, and in my world… Well, lets just say Cloud and I both have complicated backgrounds." Tidus smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"We know." Kurt said with a smile, his image inducer was on. "In this world your worlds are video games."

"What?" Tidus asked in confusion just as on of his friends spoke up.

"I am Khimari, I am a Ronso. I guard Yuna." The soft spoken Ronso said.

"Hey, Khimari, I have a question." Kurt asked. "If I took off my disguise would you not freak out?"

"Ronso do not 'freak out'." Khimari sounded insulted.

"Ok…" Kurt hit the button on his image inducer and the hologram went down.

"You are Ronso?" It was Khimari's turn to be confused.

"No, I'm a mutant and a student at Professor Xavier's." Kurt smiled.

"Oh." Came the Ronso's simple reply.

"Well, I guess I'm next. My name is Yuna, and once I could summon powerful monsters that were supposed to be used to fight a threat to our world." The beautiful young woman smiled, "But with Tidus' and my other friend's help we were able to defeat it with out them. Now, we all sort of go treasure hunting in a sense."

"I'm Rikku." The spry blonde haired girl next to Yuna said, for a second Xavier almost confused her hair with a beehive. "I'm Yuna's cousin and a pretty darn good thief if I do say so myself." Rikku obviously had a healthy ego. Then she turned to Kurt. "Your turn blue boy."

"Well, my name is Kurt Wagner and like I said I'm a student at Professor Xavier's." Kurt said with a shrug. The in a poof of smoke he appeared on right next to Nanaki. "Oh and I can teleport."

"Wow…" Yuffie and Rikku said at the same time.

"I'm Todd Tolansky, you can call me Toad." Todd said as he jumped onto the front of Xavier's hover-chair. "I got a really long tongue, killer leg muscles, some nasty goo I can spit and the best girl friend in the universe. Oh and I'm a Misfit."

"That goes with out saying." Kurt muttered under his breath.

Then came Althea who quietly walked up to Todd and gave him a deep kiss, then she turned to the group. "My name is Althea Delgado, my father is a drunk and an idiot." She looked at the shocked faces. "I'm a ninja in training, I can control water, I have three psychotic siblings and the best boyfriend in the universe and if you touch him or look at him in the wrong way I'll rip your eyes out." Althea growled then added sweetly, "I also lead the Misfits."

Cloud blinked lightly before he spoke. "Can I request a return ticket?"

"Knowing Perfection, probably not." Kurt groaned.

"Great." Cloud groaned. "Just great."


	5. Paris will never be the same

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: If you notice a huge grammatical error or spelling mistake, please tell me. Especially if it's the name of a character. Also due to the fact that I've had to repost the story because I had song lyrics that would not allow, I have to re-think almost 90 of the song chapters in this story, so please be patient.**

**_Paris_****_ will never be the same…_**

"So…" Scott said as he noticed the shift in their scenery to that of a hotel room, most definitely in Paris. "I think introductions are needed."

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha snorted. "Why don't the two dead guys go first?"

"You are as insolent as Wraith made you out to be." The large cloven handed vampire growled. "But very well, I am Kain. I am a vampire from the world of Nosgoth a world which I had to conquer in order to save." At this both Scott and Inuyasha gave a concerned look. "I was saving it from a being who feed of the souls of the dead and manipulated fate."

"So in other words, you killed a lacky of the Fates?" Pietro asked as he zoomed over from the room next door, the rest of Inuyasha's friends and Freddy followed.

"We're introducing ourselves, and Kain here has an interesting… story." Scott said with a nervous pause as he looked at Raziel.

"I am Raziel, I was once a vampire, but Kain destroyed me and the same elder god he fought to destroy gave me a new life as a specter and agent of his vile will." Raziel looked at the confused looks on everyone's face. "It was only through as paradox in time that Kain was able to defeat the elder god and through a twist in fate, Wraith visited our world and set a few other things straight."

"Legacy of Kain Series, right?" Freddy asked.

"You have that here?" Raziel sighed "Then why make us go through that confusing and horrible mess?"

"You looked like you were having gun." Pietro quipped.

"What?" Raziel blinked in confusion. "How can you possibly say that?"

"He's an ass." Scott groaned, "Trust me you'll either get used to it or have a psychotic episode."

Just then the angry tone of Wraith's voice filled the room. "Stupid idiots…" As he passed through the floor of the hotel, it was obvious that he was incredibly angry. "Hope you don't mind me tagging along, but anything is better than staying in the "Love Manor"."

"Love Manor?" Pietro immediately froze from mental images clogging up his brain.

"Relax, it's not what you think. Karma followed me again and she won't give up…" Wraith groaned and Pietro relaxed.

"How does she find you?" Jean asked with a scared look on her face.

"She's the Scion of Balance, it's her freaking job to know." Wraith groaned again as he floated above the group. "Keep up the intro's, and don't let me bother you."

"Uh, ok." Scott said. "Anyway, my name is Scott Summers and I am a mutant. I was a student at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Students, now I instruct team coordination there." He nodded to Jean.

"He's also a huge ass." Pietro whispered into Miroku's ear. Miroku only frowned.

"I'm Jean Grey, like Scott I am mutant and former student of Xavier's. Now I am studying for my teaching degree so that I can actually teach classes there." Jean said with a smile as she nodded to Freddy.

"I'm Fred Dukes, you can call me Freddy though, and I'm a mutant too. I'm on the Misfits though and the GI JOEs take care of us. They're nice and weird, just like us." Freddy smiled as he searched the mini-bar.

"That leaves me, the best member of the Misfits. I'm Pietro Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver, but you can call me…" Pietro was interrupted.

"Loud and annoying." Inuyasha sneered at the abrasive mutant. "I'm guessing that's your ability too."

"Actually, it's hyper-speed." Pietro responded, his notches lowered a little.

"Heh, sit down ya runt." Inuyasha smiled with his teeth bared. Pietro gulped loudly and did so. "Name's Inuyasha, I'm a half demon and in my world I'm hunting another half-demon by the name of Naraku. He possess powerful magical shards that I need to become a full demon."

"Liar." Wraith said from above, he left it at that though.

"Well, I guess I'm next then." Kagome gave a confused glance between Wraith and Inuyasha. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, and in my world I travel to the past to help the others find the jewel shards. I'm the only one who can sense them because I'm the reincarnated soul of the priestess who guarded it."

"I'm sensing a theme here." Scott groaned.

"You mean besides the time traveling?" Kain grunted, I figured that out when I meet the monk.

"Speaking of whom…" Scott nodded to Miroku.

"My name is Miroku, I am a wandering monk. I travel with my friends in the hopes that one day Naraku will be defeated and the cure on my family's line will be ended." Miroku looked at the confused mutants. "My family's curse is called the 'Wind Tunnel', it is a hole that leads to nothingness that grows in the cursed person's hand. When exposed it drags everything into it and eventually it will drag the person it's attached to into nothingness." A silent pause and the Miroku was at Jean's feet, but before he could speak Sango had him by the ear and flung him into a wall.

"Wasn't that a bit violent?" Jean asked.

"Not really." Kagome said as she watched Wraith float down and help the monk pull his head from the wall.

"The monk is a letch who asks every woman of moderate beauty to bear his children." Sango growled. "But forgive me, my name is Sango and I am demon hunter. I follow my friends to avenge my brother's death, who died from one of Naraku's twisted 'games'."

"Wow, this Naraku guy sounds almost like Magneto." Scott frowned as The smallest of the group jumped up to get everyone's attention.

"I'm Shippo and I follow Kagome and the others because I hope to one day become a great warrior." The small kitsune sounded full of excitement.

"Are you a mutant?" Jean asked as she noticed his legs.

"Hm?" Shippo looked at his legs when he noticed the stare. "Oh no, I'm a fox demon, or kitsune."

"Oh, well then it's nice to meet you Shippo." Jean smiled as Wraith finally wrenched Miroku's head out of the wall, then she looked at Pietro. "We should keep those two separate."

"Why's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Pietro's good at getting himself into women trouble." Scott said with almost no emotion.

"Don't worry…" Kain smiled. "I'll keep them inline."

"Just remember the rules." Wraith warned the vampire. "No killing the good guys and no feeding in public."

"Feeding!" Scott almost screeched.

"Well he is a vampire, so I'm guessing he needs blood to survive." Freddy said calmly as he started to stack several layers of sandwiches into one.

"But on people!" Scott was panicked.

"Relax Visine, I got him some blood packets to feed on. He just can't feed on them in public." Wraith said as he pointed to a corner and a large fridge appeared. "See, no problem."

"So what does the specter eat?" Inuyasha asked as he, Scott and Miroku all gave a collective glance.

"Souls." Came Raziel's nonchalant reply. Scott, Inuyasha and Miroku all threw up there arms in defeat.

"RELAX!" Wraith shouted lightly. "He's just like me, a ghost, and as Scion of Death I can easily provide the energies that he would derive from a soul. Besides he usually eats the souls of monsters."

"Oh, well excuse us for worrying about the violent killer-types." Scott groaned in frustration.

"Actually, I'm not to much the 'violent killer-type', so much as the 'does what he must to ensure the safety of reality-type'." Kain said with a sigh. "And Raziel's pretty much the brooding anti-hero stereotype."

"I am not." Raziel argued.

"Are too." Kain smiled.

"Am not." Raziel frowned.

"All right you two, calm down." Wraith intervened before it got out of hand. "Everybody, just get to your rooms, we have a big day tomorrow." Wraith handed out the keys to the different rooms. The girls in one room, the boys in another and Freddy with a deluxe suite.

As Scott realized he would be in the same room with Pietro for the rest of the night he sighed lightly.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he passed the despondent mutant.

"Remember what I said about not using my powers before?" Scott seemed drained.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha could see where this was going.

"Can you keep reminding me of that tonight?" The half-demon could see the agony already written on Scott's face.

"Uh, ok." Inuyasha stopped walking for a moment as he collected what Scott had just said.

**AN: As I'm sure you can tell, I'll be introducing the groups and such and then I'll start the action.**


	6. Lost in LA

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Since this fic does take place in the general time line of Red Witch's TSOCL, there will be many things similar in this story, the trial, Thunderbird and Proteus and of course X23. However, the inter-LOAFERs and other Scions will also have their own massive influence, so while you can expect similarities in this with the major plot points, don't expect a lot of the stuff you saw in TSOCL, as the previous story has had it's effects and warped the time line and several other factors considerably. ****What I'm saying is; there will be similarities, but mainly there will be differences**

**_Lost in LA_**

"I don't believe this." Lance said as he, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Kitty walked down the streets of LA. "We just got her fifteen minutes ago and already we've had to split up and search for those guys."

"It would seem our guides are more interested in avoiding the city than showing it to us, wouldn't it Anakin?" Obi-Wan had changed into more appropriate clothing for their current setting and was wearing a simple brown t-shirt and khaki pants.

"Yes, it would seem so Master." Anakin, who was dressed normally except for the lack of his hood, said as the group passed a street corner with two scantly clad young women. "And it would seem clothing is somewhat optional here." The young Jedi Knight joked.

"Actually, they're prostitutes." Lance said blankly, he flinched when he caught Kitty's glare.

"I figured as much." Anakin sighed, "Perfection was right though, this world does seem to need help."

"You don't know the half of it." Lance rolled his eyes as he noticed a coyote walk up right beside him. "Oh goody." He groaned as he realized he was having another episode.

"What's good?" Obi-Wan asked, he had detected the distress in the young man's voice.

"Oh, nothing much, just a hallucinatory episode." Lance said as he stopped and popped a pill in his mouth and swallowed. "By imaginary coyote that sounds like Pietro." He waved to no one.

"Master is insane?" Anakin made sure to whisper so that Lance couldn't hear him.

"I don't quite know…" Obi-Wan, then walked alongside Lance. "Lance was it?"

"Yeah." Lance said dryly. "And I know what you're going to ask."

"Oh, you do?" Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow.

"I was experimented on by a psycho name Magneto, now I see an imaginary coyote that sounds just like Pietro, the speedy jerk from the hotel, and I get the wonderful experience of seizures every now and then." Lance cracked a faux smile.

"That's horrible." Anakin said in shock, "Is there no way to fix it?"

"Well, the JOEs can't and I think if the Scions could have, they would have." Lance sighed.

"Well that's not entirely true." A voice came from an alley up ahead and the Jedi drew their lightsabers.

"I know that voice." Lance narrowed his eyebrows.

"A friend?" Anakin asked, still not dropping his guard.

"No…" A young girl stepped into the light, with a flick of her hand she brought the sabers to the ground. "My name is Polaris, and I am DEFINITELY not your friend."

"She's fused the sabers to the ground Master." Anakin said as he struggled to pull the lightsaber up from the ground.

"No, I didn't." Polaris smiled at Lance and Kitty, whose faces fell in terror. "Daddy did."

The Jedi then turned around as they felt a presence descend from above. They saw the terrible face of Magneto from behind his lavender and red helmet. They also saw his anger filled eyes and cruel scowl.

"Lance, your friends are doing more damage to reality than you know, just by having these, inferior specimens from another universe, they threaten our existence!" Magneto hissed, then he turned to face another presence that tapped Magneto on the shoulder. He was not surprised to see Perfection floating above him, he was however, insulted by Perfection's take on his costume; a bright pink cape and neon purple helmet.

"Uh, no we aren't." Perfection wobbled his head and then Magneto disappeared along with Polaris. "So, how's the tour going?"

"Well, besides the obvious; we've lost Logan, Roadblock and Spirit." Lance grumbled. He was curious about what Perfection had done with Magneto and Polaris, but he knew better than to ask, Perfection was liable to give a demonstration rather than an explanation.

Perfection's face went almost completely flat, "I should be surprised, but I'm not." He then began pacing back and fourth in the air. "If I were a nasty, angry and clawed mutant, a native spiritual guy or a rhyming army chef, where would I go?" Perfection was so lost in thought that he did not notice the other half of the Jedi group catching up. The group only consisted of a very pregnant Padmé, Yoda, Mace Windu, Lina and Angelica.

"Good news we bring." Yoda said as he levitated his chair over to Lance, "Found them, we have."

"They're at a drinking contest." Padmé mock smiled. "And they're winning."

"Shh, not now pregnant lady, I'm trying to think where our friends might be." Perfection said as he paced higher into the air. "Think, think, think…"

"Did he just…" Padmé almost screeched, thankfully Yoda just gave her a clam look and a nod. "Forgive me, cramps, hormones and this walking are driving me a bit mad."

"They're this way." Mace nodded in the direction. Then he noticed Lance and Kitty following. "Should the children really be joining us?"

"I think it's more of a necessity if Logan's in a drinking contest." Kitty groaned. "Especially with those two…"

"Ok." Mace shrugged as he lead the slightly re-formed group back to the bar.

When they got there however, Logan was in the middle of a brawl with two much larger guys, he was also thoroughly beating them to within an inch of their lives. Spirit was simply reclining in a stool against the bar, and enjoying the fight. Roadblock however was up on the karaoke machine singing a doo-wap with two very drunk tourists in Hawaiian shits.

"You live with them?" Padmé asked in shock as she saw Logan finish the last brawler with a strong uppercut.

"No, I just live with the drunk and the bad singer." Lance joked, "She lives with the passive aggressive macho-machine." Kitty just glared at Lance.

"Wow, just setting yourself up tonight, huh lance?" Perfection appeared right next to the young mutant.

"Pretty much, yeah." Lance shrugged and sighed.

"Hey Logan." Perfection called out as he stepped over several unconscious people and many more broken chairs. "We got a small issue."

"You have many big issues." Logan corrected Perfection, who merely looked confused. "Just go ahead and say it already."

"I forgot to assign Jinx and Jubilee to a group, would you mind if I sent them to tour with Ororo and her group?" Perfection smiled innocently.

"Jinx can do as she wishes, but the Firecracker goes with me." Logan's dour face came back.

"Right, ok, roger, wilco, ten-four, gotcha---" Perfection was cut off by the literal cutting off of his lips, which strangely continued talking while flopping on the floor. "You know Logan, that wasn't to nice." Logan only glared at the psychotic Scion.

"Wow." Anakin said as he made his way into the bar. "This is a lot of damage."

"Yes, well I must go retrieve the newest addition to your small group, the lovely, the multi-talented, the one the only; JUBILEEEEEEEEEE!" And with a puff of smoke, Perfection disappeared, only to be replaced by a very confused Jubilee who was dressed in bunny slippers and a nightgown.

"Perfection…" Logan growled into the air, and no sooner had he finished did Jubilee's clothes revert to what she was wearing that morning.

"What the?" The confused teen looked at her new surroundings in confusion.

"It's alright Firecracker, the Idiot, just forgot to assign you to a tour group." Logan growled.

"Ok, but I was making a grilled cheese sandwich…" Jubilee could already see the house in flames in her mind.

"But I left a ton PB&J sandwiches for anyone left behind." Kitty asked with a tint of insult to her voice.

"Kitty, I tried to throw those out, but I couldn't." Jubilee winced.

"See, someone has respect for my cooking." Kitty pouted.

"No, I mean I literally couldn't throw them away, they were stuck to the serving tray." Jubilee looked like she was remembering a car accident as she said it.

"Wow." Lance said in shock. "How do you screw up peanut butter and jelly?" He was then promptly punched in the shoulder by a very angry Kitty.

"Half Pint, new rule for the trip; You don't make any food." Logan said as he tried to push the image of the Jedi going to the hospital as a result of Kitty's cooking, out of his mind.

"Oh please, her cooking can't be that bad." Obi-Wan tried to defend her, right as a hard object struck him in the head. "What in the blazes? Who threw that rock?"

"That's not a rock." Lance said as he picked up the object, which looked only remotely like a blueberry muffin. "I was wondering what happened to these." He then held the muffin up, it had the initials "L.A. + K.P. 4-Ever" carved into them. "And that took an adamantium scalpel that Forge had."

Obi-wan could only stare at the brick-muffin before Kitty snatched it out of his hands. "Remind me to always ask were the food comes from." He told Anakin, as Kitty began to pout.

"Master…" Anakin said as he neared a strange wall. "Do you sense what I sense?"

It took Obi-Wan and the other Jedi a few moments to pick up on what the younger Jedi sensed, but they too felt it.

"Much suffering there is here." Yoda closed his eyes and focused, a few seconds later a false wall collapsed. "Darkness, suffering, pain…" Yoda paused as he let his gaze settle on Logan. "By chance, brought here we were not."

"What?" Logan asked as he approached the door. As he got closer he picked up on a familiar scent, a very familiar scent. It was female, it was violent, it was afraid and it was X23. Before the Jedi could even react, Logan was already barreling down the stairs.

* * *

Elsewhere several police officers were carting the dead body of Guy Spears away from the scene of his gruesome death. What none of them could see however, was the green apparition standing next to the spirit of the deceased.

"Where am I?" Guy asked, "Officer, did you hear me?"

"The living are most ignorant of the dead." The green robed reaper spoke, Guy had just noticed him.

"I'm dead…" He looked at the hole in his chest. "Yeah… I'm dead." He looked as his body was carted off. "And it's all that freak's fault!" Guy tried to kick the dirt, but his foot stuck. "What's happening?"

"You're going to hell." The green apparition warped to that of a simply floating hood with bright blue eyes. "Say hello to Satan for me."

"WAIT!" The ground stopped absorbing the spirit. "Why am I going to hell, I haven't done anything!"

The bright blue eyes of the ghost began to glow white as it's hood fell back to reveal the cold bone face that Spears knew was death's countenance. He knew he was being judged and he knew it was bad.

"I am the Reaper of Reapers, I am the balance of all worlds and universes. And you question my judgment, or rather, your own judgment." The reaper flew closer to Spears. "You know your crimes, you know your sins and your know your punishment; murder!" With that the ground opened up beneath the spirit and he was swallowed into an oblivion of pain.

* * *

Meanwhile in Africa, the camp of the Sonic group was oddly quite. The three hard asses were for the most part sleeping and the kids were too. Sonic and his friends however were to bust talking about this new world to sleep. Then the young two-tailed fox noticed and odd look on Thunderbird's face. 

"Is something wrong Mr. Proudstar?" Tails asked as he sat next to the worried looking man.

"Huh, oh, yeah everything's fine. Just a bit tired, and one of us has to take watch." John muttered.

"Oh, ok." Tails said, the young fox could feel that the man was holding something back, but he didn't push it. "If you want Sonic and I could take the watch, that way you could get some sleep."

"Nah, don't worry Tails." John half-smiled, "Go talk with your friends."

As John watched the group carry on, he could not help but shake the disturbing feeling he had. And then to no one he asked, "My time's coming soon, ain't it?"

Behind him the invisible form of Wraith could only bow his head in shame. "Forgive me, for I cannot do, but maintain the balance." He begged in a voice softer than the wind, and then he disappeared.

"I know, I know." John said to no one again.

**Next: Thunderbird and Low Light attempt to become Masai warriors… This could effectively be more harmful than UV rays to the brain.**


	7. TVs and Trouble

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_TV and Trouble_**

"You have got to be kidding me." John Proudstar gapped as he watched Jamie converse in the native Masai language with a young boy. Apparently the two were penpals, and had been wanting to meet for some time. "Ok, that's it, I no longer trust thet suede wearing psycho-path!"

"You know Perfection?" A Masai warrior asked as he passed the stressed mutant. "Are you the group he arranged for us to give a tour to?"

"More than likely." John sighed, "So what have you got to show to us, plains, lions and more plains. Whooopee." Proudstar gave a mock jump of joy.

"Actually, it has been arranged that you and your unpleasant friend over there…" The warrior pointed to Low-Light who was trying to pry several of Sonic's younger friends off of himself. "Would be shown how we hunt Lions." The warrior seemed a bit worried though. "I think for once the lions might actually run."

"God, I hate this place, I hate the sun, I hate the dirt and I especially hate LITTLE RABBITS AND FOXES CLINGING TO MY LEGS!" Low-Light screamed as the two furry children clung harder to his legs.

"Ah, face it Low-Light you just have that natural attraction that makes kids want to hug you." John smiled.

"Actually Jamie paid us twenty bucks to annoy him for the day." Tails said with a semi-wicked smile. Low-Light could only grumble.

"And the kids, what are they gonna do?" John asked as he followed the warrior.

"Oh we have several activities planned for them, hopefully they will walk away from this trip with a better understanding for different cultures, yes?" The Warrior smiled.

"Well that's a positive outlook…" Low-Light continued to grumble as he followed the Masai Warrior and ThunderBird.

"Hey guys." Beachhead said in an attempt to get his friend's attention. "Uh guys…" As Low-Light and Thunderbird left, he could only feel a creepy sensation closing in on him. "I AM NOT WATCHING THESE KIDS ALL ALONE!" Beachhead had officially freaked out.

**Meanwhile back at the InterLOAFER Inn…**

Perfection was busy jumping on the special heart shaped bed he had zapped in for Wanda and himself. In fact he was so busy he almost didn't notice the news boot off his favorite TV show.

"Hey, stupid news people, I was watching that!" Perfection said as he tried to struggle with the TV, "I want my TV show back!" Perfection pouted as he kicked the TV and started to do a funny dance from the pain.

"--- Earlier this evening Millionaire Guy Spears was found dead in his office. A bone like spike was reportedly protruding through his chest. ---" Perfection stopped listening as he saw Wanda out of the corner of his eye, her mouth was open in shock.

"You know the guy?" Perfection asked as he tried to get his girlfriend's attention.

"Yes, and I also know a mutant who can make giant spikes." Wanda said with a worried look on her face. "We might need to call everyone back."

"WHAT!" Perfection freaked out. "What about lone-lone-snooky-snooky time?" The mentally inefficient Scion asked as he pulled two teddy bears from no where and positioned them in some rather questionable ways.

"That can wait until we found out if one of the former X-Men is a murder." Wanda said.

"Well… " Perfection tried to think of a better way to solve the problem. "What would Wraith do?" Perfection immediately envisioned a courtroom of terrified jurors and bailiffs. "No..." Perfection rubbed his temples in an attempt to think harder, "What would DM do?" And again the Scion imagined a scene with his friend, only this time it was DM and he was blowing up an entire courthouse. "No, that's even worse!" Perfection began to bang his head on the walls in an attempt to think of an idea.

Wanda, who had been watching with her usual worried look, was now trying to think of a way to get Perfection to calm down. "Perfection, Perfection…." When he wouldn't respond. "AMBROSE!" Perfection immediately responded to his true name and sat on the bed holding Lockheed and Chybee. "I get it, you don't want to loose the 'us' time. But we need a lawyer and…" Wanda notice a look pop onto Perfections face.

"I have an idea!" Perfection shouted. "I shall defend your friend in court!"

"Perfection, that's not a good idea…" Wanda started.

"And I know just the co-counsel!" Perfection said as he zapped Chybee and himself into freshly pressed suits. Chybee promptly started to eat his own suit.

**In Australia...**

"Hey Professor Xavier…" Todd started as the group got up in the morning. "What do you think of the Scions?"

"Well Todd, to be honest I think that most of them are just trying to do their best to keep the universe together." Xavier said as Kurt and Cloud helped him into his chair.

"What about Perfection?" Kurt asked with a worried look.

"I think he needs valium, lots of valium." Xavier groaned as he remembered his first encounter with the lunatic Scion.

"You have no idea…" Tidus said with a groan as he began to stretch. "Wraith?" The blonde haired protagonist of Spira asked as he noticed a shimmer in the distance.

"I think Perfection's plans have been demolished by human nature." The green ghost said as he appeared next to Todd. "I'll be taking you back now, DM will be getting the rest."

"What has happened?" Xavier asked.

"My job." Wraith said as the world around them melted and reformed to Xavier's Mansion. Wraith was no longer with them.

* * *

**AN: Please excuse the lateness, but for some reason my new ISP is not loading the proper screens for me to add chapters. It seems to be a Java Script error and I am trying to fix it, but in the mean time I must rely on my college computers to upload my stories. Expect more some time soon, and yes the plot thickens... **

**shifty eyes**


	8. A whole lot of “V” names

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2 are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**A whole lot of "V" names**_

"What is that thing?" Inuyasha was looking at the tall metallic structure in front of the tour group, strangely absent of Wraith.

"OH! It's the Eiffel Tower!" Kagome held her hands by her face; she had a huge smile to boot.

"What's it for?" Mirokou asked in confusion.

"To be a huge eyesore." Pietro quipped.

"Oh." The group acknowledged in unison.

"Scott." Jean grumbled as she shot her boyfriend an odd look with wicked intent.

"Pietro, I highly advise that you don't say anything more." Scott sighed, almost in defeat.

"Why, it's fun to mess with the people from other worlds." The speedster replied as he dodged a punch from Scott. "To slow!"

"Actually, the Eiffel Tower was constructed to celebrate the French Revolution and France's freedom from monarchy." Freddy said as he read from a guide book.

"About the only time in history the French won." Pietro smiled to himself, and was promptly flattened, with a single punch, by an angry French mime.

"Heh, someone tip that guy." Inuyasha smiled evilly as yanked Pietro up by the collar.

"I don't think there's enough money to tip a guy for doing that, but ok." Scott said as he walked over and handed the mime a wad of twenty dollar bills.

"Ok, so now we've seen the big metal tower of freedom." Inuyasha sneered "Can we move on now?"

"Actually I would like to know what that is." Sango pointed to an odd blemish on the side of the statue.

"It's a man in a large black costume with a white spider on the front." Kain said with a sigh as he received several odd looks. "Vampires have excellent vision…" He explained.

"Black suite and a white spider…" Scott rubbed his chin, "Why does that sound so familiar and terrifying at the same time?"

"Could it be a demon?" A look of hopeful anticipation spread across Inuyasha's face.

"No…" Scott said as he tried to think harder.

"Wait a minute; doesn't Spider-Man fight something like that every now and then?" Jean asked, "I think I saw it on the news once."

"Yeah…" Pietro said as he rubbed his jaw, "That would be Venom; the JOEs have a file on him that makes the file on us look microscopic. Apparently he's just some schlub in an alien symbiotie-costume-thingy." Once Pietro had finished though, he was horrified by the fact that the black "smudge" that was Venom was coming a lot closer at a very high rate of speed.

"We should probably get moving…" Freddy said as he noticed it as well.

"_YOU WON'T GO ANYWHERE!_" Venom shouted as he landed with a thud, behind the group. "_WE HAVE YET TO PROPERLY INTRODUCE OURSELVES! WE ARE..._" Venom was cut off by the sudden introduction of a large metallic shoulder slamming him into a news stand not far a away.

"I knew I'd find you here, you slobbering piece of alien trash!" A voice rang from inside the machine.

"Ok, new question." Kagome pointed to the machine. "What's that?"

"Honestly, I have no clue." Scott just gawked at the almost three story tall mech. "But for once I don't think Perfection has a hand in it."

"_WE WILL PUNISH YOU FOR THAT! PUNY MORSOAL IN A TIN CAN!_" Venom roared as he stood back up.

"Bring it, coca-breath! I got all day!" The voice from inside the machine rang again.

"_Citizens, please evacuate immediately." _This time a mechanical voice echoed from the machine, "_My pilot and I will neutralize this threat."_ Suddenly Venom leapt forward and slammed the giant mechanoid into the ground, the result of which shattered the pavement.

"Hey you great oily oaf!" Inuyasha shouted as he unsheathed his sword, "Why don't you leave the tin can alone and play with the big boys!"

Venom roared and the charged. _"WE WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER, FREAKISH DOG-BOY!" _Venom went to grab Inuyasha for a bear hug, but instead grabbed air. _"WHAT!"_

"Up here fang-face!" When Venom looked up to see where the voice was coming from he barely had time to register the sight of a giant blade colliding with his face. Unfortunately for Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga did nothing upon impact. "What!" The half-demon shouted as the angry Venom grabbed Inuyahsa by the skull and tossed the unfortunate dog-boy through a china store; the owner of which was beginning to regret putting of his insurance.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched as she ran for her friend, but Venom was almost instantly in her way.

"_WE WILL FEAST UPON YOUR ROTTING CORPSES!"_ The alien suit bellowed in anger.

"How about you feast on this!" Inuyasha came rushing out of the store with glowing red eyes and claws. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The half-demon roared in anger as he raked his own claws across the alien's face.

Venom instantly dropped Kagome, who was just as quickly rescued by Inuyasha, and began to clasp at his face. _"THAT HURT US..."_ The alien suit was obviously getting angrier. When he removed his claws from his face the group could see the suit instantly heal the wounds.

"This guy just won't go down…" Inuyasha gasped. "And the Tetsusaiga won't even faze him."

"Hey Venom…" A voice mocked, the man and the machine were back up again. "I got a cookie here for ya, if you can take it."

"_WE WILL DEVOUR YOU!" _Venom again roared in anger as he tossed a near by bench at the robotic suit. The machine just caught it in its large hands.

"Is that the best you can do?" The voice inside continued to mock the alien, all too late he realized that Venom was charging at very high speeds. "Aw… this is going to hurt…" The mystery pilot said right before Venom backhanded the giant robot into an ice-cream store.

"Me thinks the giant robot is out of the game now." Pietro said as several beads of sweat formed on his head.

"We're going to have to take him out." Scott said as he pulled his combat visor from his pocket.

"Do you ever NOT carry those with you?" Freddy asked as he noticed the X-Men's leader.

"Not anymore." Scott sighed as he let loose a blast at Venom, who merely dodged it. The blast proceeded to knock the already downed robot in the rear.

"Who ever did that had better run once I get out of here…" The pilot said over a loudspeaker, Scott just groaned.

"_WE WILL CRUSH YOU AL..." _With a strange silence Venom fell flat on the ground and began to snooze.

"What the?" Scott and Pietro said at the same time, right before a tranquilizer totting DM showed up on scene.

"Did I get him?" The maniacal Scion asked, his usual smile spreading even further in it's demented form.

"Yes, yes you did. Now what's going on?" Jean asked she knew that something was not right.

"You know a guy named Evan "Spike" Daniels?" DM asked as he read a note.

"Yeah, he used to be an X-Man…" Scott paused. "Why?"

"He may or may not have killed Billionaire and Mutant Killer Guy Spears." DM said, "And he's been arrested."

"Oh my god." Jean gasped.

"Did he do it in self defense or cold blood?" Scott asked.

"How should I know, Astral, Raptor and the Fates are the only ones who could answer that one." DM shrugged. "Aw, isn't he just cute like that?" DM pinched the unconscious Venom's cheeks, right before he shot more darts into the alien's rear.

"Ok…" Scott said, a little worried about DM's behavior. "Not even Wraith would know?"

"Possible, but he'd have to give a damn, so he could be there when it happened and from what I understand, he REALLY didn't give a damn." DM said with a slightly annoyed look. "Now can we get going please? It's bad enough this interrupted the Annual Cosplay Convention, but now I also have to find Riddick and that freakish Scrat thingy…"

"Well we're sorry our friend's possible homicide has spoiled your fun." Scott groaned.

"Jeez, he really doesn't lighten up, does he?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he patted Scott on the shoulder, "It was a joke man, he just wants to get out of here before that Venom thing wakes up."

"Yeah, now come on." DM pulled a remote from his pocket and pointed it at a nearby wall where an elevator appeared. "Next floor, Misfit Manor, interLOAFER Inn, X-mansion and women's lingerie!"

"You know, just once, one single time, would it be too much to ask for a NORMAL day?" Scott groaned as they all piled into the exceptionally large elevator.

"Pretty much, yeah.." DM said as he pressed a large "X" on his remote.

* * *

**AN: The giant mech is called "Valor", he and his pilot are to characters I plan to keep along in this story for a bit longer. His pilot's name is Vincent Stracker, hence the title name for the chapter.**


	9. African Planes to LA Lanes

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2 are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Just to make it clear, "Valor" and his pilot are of my creation, at least as far as I know. You will see them again, but not until later.**

_**African Planes to LA Lanes**_

"What the?" John Proudstar asked in shock as the world shifted around him. He noted he was now in the LA International Airport dressed in traditional Masai clothing. Then it got worse as DM casually trotted up to him with a great big smile.

"Would you like you clothes back?" DM wore his usual psychotic grin.

"No, I'd like Princess Barbie's clothes." John growled in frustration.

DM immediately pressed a button and John was in his normal clothes. "Dude, keep your private life private please."

"You can change my clothes with that?" John asked as he pointed to the device.

"Yup, I can also change the hot ladies clothes'." DM pointed the device at an attractive woman and pressed a button, he clothes magically melted into a bikini with a mysterious bulge in the pants.

"AGH!" John and DM screamed in a unified fear.

"Bad remote, no more use you." DM said as he tucked the device away. "Anyway, I sent everyone except you and Sonic back to the mansion. I need you two to help me find the LA group."

"Why, what happened?" John asked, he knew it would have to be serious to break into Perfection's alone time with Wanda.

"Evan Daniels, may or may not be a murder…" DM started.

"That sounds bad. I think. He was a student of Chuck's, right?" John was a little lost. "Kid with all the spikes and stuff, right?"

"Yeah," DM nodded, "That's not the worst part though, he got arrested."

"Well that sucks, whose he being accused of killing anyway?" John's curiosity took over.

"Guy Spears…" DM grimaced.

"Hope he has a good lawyer." John snickered slightly at the thought of the many ways Guy Spears could have died.

"Well, his lawyer is… something else, that's for sure." DM narrowly dodged the bullet.

"Hey guys." A blue blur stopped right before DM. "Think I found them." The hedgehog's face didn't look to carefree. "They're tearing apart an illegal underground arena that's been exploiting mutants."

"Oh…" DM said with a blank casual look. "That could be both good and bad."

"And apparently the dude with claws has a daughter or something that was being used in the fights, and now there are tons of police and…" Sonic stopped in mid-sentence as he realized he was back at the bar with DM and John. "I hate when they do that."

"Yeah, well look at it like this, at least the cops aren't shooting at us…" John chuckled as he found a pathway leading down and followed it.

"That's true." Sonic shrugged as he too went down the steps.

The sight that unfolded before them was one of the more gruesome sights either of them had seen. The "arena" of the illegal fighting group was lined with the internal organs of some of the former competitors. Although most people were simply unconscious, there were at least twenty five recently dispatched corpses shading the light wood floor a dark crimson red with their blood.

"What did this?" John asked as he stepped over what he presumed to be a ring announcer's hand, the body was in the arena.

"A very, very, very angry Logan." Kitty's face was paler than Liquid Paper.

"Remind me not to ever piss him off…" Lance was almost transparent.

"Did you think that one up all by yourself?" DM said as he entered from a back room, Logan and his female adolescent clone followed him, both with an unhappy look on their faces. "Ok, here's the deal, I'm taking EVERYONE back to the mansion and then I'm leveling this entire building."

Before anyone could speak they were back in Xavier's common room. Almost all of the groups had returned and most were quite angry that their tour had been cut short. In fact only the Paris, Africa, LA and Australian groups; along with the Elric Brothers were accepting the circumstances with out any massive complaints.

"Wow, full house." John said as he realized just how many people the interLOAFERs had brought with them.

"Yeah, unfortunately we're going to have to send most of them back." And with a smile and a snap of his fingers DM sent most of the groups back to their own universes to complain.

"How come the blue thing didn't leave?" John pointed to Sonic.

"Heeey…" Sonic took immediate offense to the insult.

"Sonic and his friends along with the Elric Brothers, Obi-Wan, Anakain and the Final Fantasy Seven people all offered to help." DM explained as he picked up a large file off the floor.

"With what exactly?" Jon asked as he followed DM into a broom closet that had been transformed into a large law office.

"The case." DM sighed.

It was just then that John realized he hadn't asked about the lawyer. It was also then that John knew that death was the least of his worries. "Who is his lawyer again?"

"That's the bad news." DM sighed.

All John Proudstar could think for the next six seconds was 'Not Perfection, Not Perfection, Not Perfection, Not Perfection…'

His silent prayers went unanswered. "P's decided to help… And I would start praying to what ever god or spirit or whatever you worship, that he finds something good to use, besides his 'Cute fluffy animal' defense."

"'Cute Fluffy Animal' Defense?" John thought for a second before he grabbed his head in pain. "It actually hurts to think about that."

"I know, but after a few decades of hanging out with him, you kinda of get used to it." DM sighed. "Or lapse into a total psychotic episode, ala Astral."

"Ok, I need a good bottle of Jim Beam." John nodded as he headed up.

"Why?" DM asked in confusion.

"I dunno, maybe he'll hear me and help?" John cracked a smile that left DM with a slack jawed and confused look.


	10. Aww, pudding pops

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Aww_****_, pudding pops…._**

"Ok, level with me." Evan Daniels was in his jail cell, carefully eyeing his new "lawyer". "How screwed am I?"

"Pretty screwed. I mean my co council kind of ate his chair and then quit so, I need some help." Perfection said as he paced the room in his suede red suit and looked over the insanely biased evidence that had been gathered as well as some crucial evidence that had not been submitted as of late.

"Prof…" Evan was begging to realize what his biggest worry should be. "Remind me, who is this guy again? I don't remember him settling any cases for you."

"Actually he's Wanda's boyfriend." Xavier explained, "And he and his two friends are a group of multi-dimensional beings of great power."

"So…" Evan looked at Perfection with a look of concern as the scion began to grind down on the graphite of his pencil. "Can he prove I didn't do it?"

"I honestly have no clue. Perfection is not what one would call stable." Xavier chose his words carefully as Perfection's head exploded in a balloon like fashion. Both Xavier and Evan turned a shocked look his way.

"Sorry, but I think I just found a way to prove he didn't do it." Perfection said as his head reformed.

"Really, how?" Evan looked ecstatic.

"Well it's simple really, DM can carbon date things down to the second they were made. All I have to do is prove that your spike was made before hand." Perfection smiled to himself.

"And they'll counter with the fact that I STILL could have stabbed him with it." Evan's face fell and then so did Perfection's.

"Hm…" The Scion said in confusion. "Well, I could always ask Karma for some clues…"

"Couldn't you just ask her directly?" Xavier inquired.

"I could." Perfection mused it over, "But I doubt it would help in a court of law. Seeing as how no one knows we exist."

"He has a point Prof." Evan jerked a thumb to Perfection.

"Of course if all else fails I can just follow the chain of chaos up to Spears' death and time freeze it and look for evidence to locate." The crimson commander of chaos said with a shrug. "Or I could ask Wraith if he knows…"

"No I don't and no I don't care." The emerald specter said as he randomly appeared with a lei around his neck and a screwdriver in his hand.

"Well that answers that." Perfection shrugged. "And I'm out of ideas."

"Prof. was that just…" Evan looked on at the wall that Wraith had disappeared into.

"Yes, it was a ghost." Xavier said, "But it seems I too am out of ideas I fear."

"Mind if suggest something." Evan asked.

"Go ahead." Xavier nodded.

"Remember the last time we where there, when the jerk tried to throw some of that poison on Auntie O." Evan said, the Professor nodded. "Well, there was a security camera right outside his door, it could be the missing key to proving my innocence."

"Yeah, but it's on their list of evid..e..ence…" At that moment a rare occurrence in Perfection's mind occurred as several circuits and cogs long forgotten all geared up and began to move at once. "Holy COMMANDER CUMMBERBUNDS!"

"What?" Xavier asked as both fear and relief filled him.

"DM!" Perfection shouted.

"You rang?" The techno-wonder Scion asked as he appeared in a bright shine of light.

"Dude, get a copy of that tape from the D.A. and scour it for any and I mean ANY alterations." Perfection said in a riled excitement.

"Yes, sir!" DM clicked his heels together and in another flash of light he was gone.

"All right, we may have something here." Perfection said as he pulled out another sheet to look over. "It also seems that Mr. Spears had several business meetings, one with Graydon Creed."

"So, that's not new they were leaving when we came in." Evan snorted at the thought of Creed's face.

"Yes, but the secretary reported to the police that they were having a heated argument." Perfection's eyes gleamed with a perilous joy. "And if I'm correct all I need to do is provide reasonable doubt. Correct?"

"Correct." Xavier said as he looked at the mysteriously driven Scion.

"Then I think I shall visit the wonderful office of Graydon Creed." Perfection gave a wicked grin a s he vanished in flashing sparkling light show.

"What the hell!" the guards came rushing in at the light flashes. "Where's the mutie lawyer."

"You shouldn't have said that." Xavier groaned.

"Why not." The guards grunted as they noticed a small red form lumber from behind a corner. "What's that?"

"IStA-NAJiNgA!" The shrill voice of Chybee rang out as he began to chase the guards from one end of the prison to the other.

"What is that?" Evan almost shrieked in fear.

"That is Perfection's adopted familiar…" Xavier groaned. "We don't try to explain him."

"Prof, no offense but when this is over, I'm going to act like I don't even know you guys." Evan watched as Chybee chased after the guards with a stuffed Kirby doll in hand.

"Believe me Evan, I fully and completely understand." Xavier sighed as Chybee sat on his lap with a piece of a guard's underwear in it's mouth.

**MEANWHILE AT FOH HEADQUARTERS…**

"So what exactly does this mean?" Duncan Matthews asked as he watched the tape again. "How come we can't tell the police."

"Because if we tell them, the freak gets off." Creed grumbled.

"Yeah, ok now I get it."

Just then Creed's intercom crackled to life. "Sir." The female like voice said from the other side. "A lawyer from the Xavier Institute is here to see you."

"Turn off the tape." Creed said as he straightened his tie and pressed the speaker button. "Send him in."

"What?" Duncan Matthews said in shock. "I heard their lawyer is a bigger freak than Daniels."

"So, we need to get him off us as potential scapegoats." Creed growled as the door opened to reveal a young man in his early twenties dressed head to toe in red suede."

"You have got to be kidding me." Duncan almost laughed out loud.

"Hey…" A voice called from behind the young man. "Wait for me you wandering fault line of stupidity." As the voice took form the door to Creed's office slammed shut and the lights flickered off and on. Duncan Matthews a young man of incredible stubbornness and idiocy suddenly jumped into his mentor's lap from sheer fear. Creed's face went from a healthy redneck-ian tan to a pale shade that rivaled Rogue's shade of pale. Then Wraith was there.

"You came!" Perfection faux-swooned and slid over to his friend.

"Yup, I wouldn't pass up the chance to mess with these flesh bags." Wraith's eyes took an evil smile.

"Who and WHAT are you?" Creed managed to sputter out as he watched the almost formless mass make it's way to the couch.

"I would be a specter, a ghost, a poltergeist or even a spirit. I however prefer Wraith." The dead one smiled gain with his eyes. "Now, the night of Spears' murder, where were you?"

"Like we'd tell you!" Duncan almost cried out in fear.

"Oh you have no clue how much I was hoping you'd say that." Wraith cackled evilly as he warped the frightened Duncan to an operating table that had simply appeared. "Now, you're going to have to tell me if I'm warm or cold, it's been a while since I had a body, so anatomy ain't my strongest subject."

"W-w-what?" Duncan's face paled to an absolute shade of white and his hair lost all color.

"Wraith, no torture, just ask for evidence." The Perfection noticed the VCR. "OH! Hey mind if I tape _The OC, _my girlfriend and I love that show." Then he noticed the tape inside and popped it out and immediately noticed the date. Unfortunately he didn't quite get it. "Hey you like _The OC _too?"

"P, let me see it." Wraith demanded as he yanked the tape away. Perfection's face immediately looked hurt. "It's a security tape from the night of the murder, gee I wonder what was so important that they were reviewing it." Wraith's voice was unchanged as he spoke with an intense amount of mixed curiosity and suspicion. "Let's watch, shall we." Wraith put in the film and hit play.

"The screen's still black." Perfection said. "I think it's broke." He jerked his thumb towards the TV as Wraith hit the on switch and gave the Scion of Chaos a dirty look. "Or it needs to be turned on."

As the video played Wraith and Perfection noticed the figure on the screen was assaulting both Creed and Duncan was infact Evan with many spikes jutting out. Then they both noticed the time coding on the tape.

"Well boys it looks like we'll be liberating this from you tonight and making special requests for you as witnesses too." Perfection said as he lightly plucked the tape from the player and tucked it into an oversized pocket.

"Hey you can't…" Duncan was about to try and take the tape back, but several very sharp daggers pinned the young man to a wall. "No, bad idiot, no." Wraith said as he whapped Duncan several times with a newspaper. His only response was a quite whimper and the urine stain on his pants.

"I hate my life…" Creed whimpered from under his desk. He had hidden underneath as soon as he found a few spare seconds.

The two Scions then calmly left out the front door.

"You know for a guy with the same name as a Christian-Rock band, he's a big jack ass." Perfection said as he produced a banana from nowhere.

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Wraith turned back into the office. "May Fourteenth, Twenty twelve."

"What?" Creed's voice called out.

"You'll see…" Wraith laughed in his usual evil manner. As Perfection noticed the office water cooler and began to chug it all at once. "Normally I'd stop you P, but tonight's a good night for you to be randomly insane."

"Good place too." DM said as he stepped through a portal. "I left K2 on scanning duty, did I miss anything?"

"Just the biggest piece of evidence ever found." Wraith smiled as Perfection randomly streaked the entire building.

"We seriously need to have a sit down with that boy…" DM just rubbed his temples in futility and Wraith sighed and nodded.

**---- **

**AN: **IStA-NAJiNgA roughly translated from Chybee-speech means "I make Kirby Face". One can only assume that Chybee was pretending that he was Kirby.


	11. Escapism

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2 are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Escapism **_

"Ok so you guys have evidence that Evan did not kill Spears." Scott was busy trying to confirm he had heard right.

"Yup." Wraith said as he walked past Scott and into the kitchen.

"And best of all I got free pencils." Perfection's face beamed with joy as he emptied a bag of half chewed pencils, and a very full Chybee. "Oh, well at least he's had his snack today." Perfection picked up his familiar and quickly burped the baby imp over his shoulder. Unfortunately the burp showered Thunderbird and DM in a cornucopia of denim, splinters, saliva and what most assumed to be a random placement of Spam.

"Awww, is Chybee feeling better now?" Perfection hugged the maniac demon tightly.

"You know, I think it's time to pray again." Thunderbird said as he pulled a flask from his pocket. DM only nodded and motioned for Proudstar to follow.

"Well look at it this way." DM sighed as the two walked to the kitchen, both still covered in Chybee's "burp". "At least he keeps the dragon at bay."

Up stairs the small dragon known as Lockheed was barricading the door to Kitty's room with piles of clothes and several large wooden objects. He was not heard from for the rest of the visit.

"True." John nodded as he saw several of the remaining "guests" from other worlds come in. It was the spike-haired one and the dog-eared guy. John couldn't remember their names, but they seemed pretty tough and they were also heading the new beefed up security at the mansion.

"Hey, DM," Cloud said in a soft, almost winded voice. "You know that crazy girl with the claws."

"X-23, Logan's clone." DM pulled out a sheet of paper and read from it. "Dangerous." He was definitely impressed.

"Yeah, well she just punted K2 out of the window and managed to hand me and the dog-guy here a heft serving of our own asses." Cloud groaned.

"Normally, I'd kill someone for saying that." InuYasha groaned, "But right now I'm still trying to get the feeling back in my face…"

"I need a drink." Cloud groaned.

"Drink, I need a whole damn bar." InuYasha slammed his head onto the counter.

"Heh, follow me boys." John grinned as he led the weary world travelers and the curious DM to a hidden room with a secret bar.

"You sir." DM stared in awe at the bar that was hidden in the walls. "Are a god."

"Actually Forge did this." John pointed out. "Under Logan's extreme supervision of course and it's opened to anyone over twenty one."

InuYasha and Cloud were to busy mixing their own drinks to be bothered by the history of the bar.

"It has sake?" InuYasha began to rifle through the cabinets.

"Yeah." John blinked in confusion. "But it's Ororo's, so I'd ask before I take any."

"As long as he ours e a glass I don't care." Ororo came storming into the room with several strings of seaweed on her shoulder. "Don't ask." Ororo shot a look of daggers to everyone in the room.

A few seconds later both Scott and Jean came storming in, both were covered in flour and eggs. No one asked any questions and DM just poured the two mutants a firm glass of energy drinks.

Then, after an hour of drinking and laughing, the biggest surprise of the day happened. Astral, the Scion of Order and Health walked through the door of the room with a very happy Chybee attached to his head. "I think you should know that all the other adults are either drunk or off chasing a fire breathing dragon through Central Park." The tired looking Scion simply sat at a bar stool and lit a cigarette.

"So, what brings you here Astral?" DM asked as he poured the half-angel a scotch on the rocks.

"When I heard the idiot was trying to be a lawyer I decided to step in." Astral sighed as he downed the glass in one shot. "You know for a half-wit he ain't a bad lawyer."

"Reaaaaly." A very inebriated Cloud and InuYasha said in a bizarre unison.

"Let's see, drunk half-demon, drunk Cloud, drunk X-Men and a drunk Shipwreck." Astral downed another scotch. "It's gonna suck when Karma catches up to them."

"What'dya mean?" John asked groggily.

"Scions can choose not to feel the after effects of alcohol." DM said as he chugged some beer from the tap.

"I hate you guys." John groaned.

"So, you the co-council now?" DM asked as he tried to pull the tap higher up.

"Looks that way." Astral downed another scotch. "Oh and by the way, Ukiko's here with the kids."

"Wow, brought your family. Must have been vacation time, huh?" DM beamed and then went back to struggling with the constrictor like tap hose.

"Actually no, I heard the clone-girl got found so I talked to Ukiko and she agreed to help her adjust a bit." Astral sighed a bit.

"Well that's very generous, but I'm sure we can manage." Ororo said calmly.

"I'm sure you could, but when I say that, what I really mean is that my wife threatened to castrate me if I didn't let her help." Astral then reached behind the counter and pulled up the bottle of scotch.

"Oh." Ororo blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, Astral is severely whipped." DM chuckled as the hose suddenly straightened out.

"You have no freaking idea…" Astral groaned as Chybee finally released his grip lock hold and vanished into thin air.

"I'm surprised you weren't complaining about that little monster on your head." Cloud said in shock as he noticed the imp for the first time.

"Yeah, I'm used to it by now…" Astral sighed once more.

"Man what did you do to piss of Karma?" DM chuckled.

"I wish I knew…" The Scion of Order the broke down into a drunken shower of tears and sobs.

While all this was occurring, X-23 had been introduced to Astral's wife as well as Boom-Boom, Jubilee and Amara.

"So… Mrs…" Jubilee was trying to remember Ukiko's last name.

"It's Freight, but you can call me Ukiko." The very slender Asian woman smiled. Ukiko was only about twenty five and already was an accomplished psychologist in her world as well as Astral's wife and mother of two.

"Right, Ukiko. Um, why are you here." Jubilee was slightly suspicious. "I mean we have the Professor and the Joes have Psyche-Out, we have plenty of people to talk to."

"Wrong, you have plenty of MEN to talk to." Ukiko's face flashed with a brilliant glow of mischief.

"I sense fun things about to happen." Perfection popped in from nowhere. "Hi, Uki." Perfection smiled as he noticed the room was full of women. "Correction I sense a usurpation of male power with in twenty miles…"

"Indeed you do…" Ukiko smiled.

Perfection immediately responded by literally sounding the "Man" alarm. Unfortunately its odd sound only attracted the remaining women in the household. This population included Yuna, Rikku, Yuffie, Wanda, Angelica, Lina, Althea, Trinity, Rogue, Jinx and Kitty.

"Oh man, I just screwed up big time." Perfection groaned.

"What was that noise?" Althea was trying to bring the right amount of pressure back to her ears.

"NOTHING! PLEASE GO BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PLANS!" Perfection shrieked as he ran past the group and pulled Wanda into a dimensional rift.

"Perfection." Wanda grunted as she was pulled along. "What did you do?"

"I tried to warn the other guys in the house." Perfection stopped running. "Ukiko, Astral's wife, sometimes goes on these crazy man-hating tangents where she tries to usurp all male power."

"So." Wanda started as she realized what was happening. "How long will it last?"

"Well normally it happens because Astral's been to preoccupied with his job, but I think this is just to screw with his mind." Perfection opened another warp in reality and walked through, then he motioned for Wanda to follow.

The first thing Wanda noticed was how entirely purple the area was. Then she noticed the obsessive amounts of pictures on the wall. Pictures of Wraith.

"We're in the Verge, aren't we?" Wanda asked as she noticed he clothes were purple safari clothes.

"Crikey we are aren't we?" Perfection to, was in purple safari clothes, and imitating a famous animal documantarian. "Well we'd best be real quite otherwise the native inhabitant might not be to welcoming." Just then a giant boulder crushed Perfection into the ground.

"Oh, it's just you Perfection." Karma sighed as she lifted the boulder with a wave of her hand. "Hi Wanda and how are you?"

"Ok, but I think Astral's wife is about to stage a feminine coupe'." Wanda pointed back at the rift.

"Nah, won't get off the ground. The clone girl, uh…" Karma looked at Perfection, "Did she choose a name yet?"

"Think it's still the same as the original universe." Perfection grunted as he pulled himself up from the ground. "Rina, I think."

"Well, she meets the one you call "Xi" and they kind of question the coupe into the ground." Karma nodded.

"Wow." Wanda had an honest look of surprise on her face. "What about Evan can you tell me anything about that?"

"Evan? Oh the one accused of murder." Karma bit her lip. "Listen honey, I'd love to help you, but even we have rules and I can't just go telling everything that happened."

"I'll tell you where Wraith is." Wanda leveled with the Scion of Balance.

"Oh!" Karma perked up, but then frowned. "No, I'm sorry, I can't. But I can tell you this: After this is over I wouldn't trust him to much. In fact if you knew half the stuff he's done in the sewers I wouldn't trust him now."

"Stuff such as?" Wanda tried to lead Karma on.

"Well since it's not exactly against my rules, because it doesn't effect major change…" Karma fabricated a purple couch and scooted up to Wanda's ear and began to whisper. Wanda's eyes had never been so wide in her life.


	12. Four little girls, three baby boys

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection, Wraith, Cardinal ans Spaz**

**DigitalMan and K2 are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Four little girls, three baby boys**_

"Wow…" Astral and DM watched in confused awe as X23 and Xi finished, what could only be described as a verbal assault on the senses. "Those two are good."

"They just ripped apart your wife's argument from point A to point Z plus." DM's sunglasses were on the tip of his nose and allowed his bright blue eyes to be seen. "How come I can't do that?"

"Because you aren't them." Astral handed his fellow scion a flask of whisky. "Of course now I'm going to have to take the brunt of her anger."

"And you will be missed." DM saluted with a mock frown.

"Yeah, well I guess it's time to save her from the crazy people." Astral grunted as he walked over to his wife, picked her up and took her outside for some fresh air.

"Ok, guys it's time to disperse." DM smiled as he saw the rest of the X-Men come up from the lower levels. Most of them were slightly singed.

"Yikes, what happened to you?" DM was taken aback when he saw Hank's soot covered fur.

"I do believe I was almost swallowed by a twenty foot dragon. I might add it tried to eat me through its nose." Hank just walked away at that point.

"Ah, DM." Xavier noticed the scion of energy. "Might I ask who the young lady with Astral is?"

"His wife." DM said "And his son is supposed to be with Beaky and Claudius, I think his daughter is hanging out with the triplets." A sudden explosion from Forge's laboratory confirmed that. "And now I have to go find P, so he can get ready for the trial tomorrow."

"Oh…" Xavier looked around briefly before a look of concern crossed his face. "Where is Trinity?"

"Well…" DM also cast a confused glance around the room before he realized that the triplets and Astral's daughter were gone. "Aw… damn…"

"Do I need to call my lawyers again?" Xavier groaned.

"It never hurts to be safe." DM made an attempt at a laugh. "Don't worry, I'll go find them, I mean it's not like they could have gotten to far."

"You do realize the Misfits have teleportation watches?" Xavier reminded him.

"Oh, right." DM rubbed his chin for a second. "Well, it's not like they're using the Zoids I gave them."

"Hey DM." K2 came in as a miniature helicopter. "Three Zoids were seen trampling a COBRA headquarters in South America."

Xavier only glared at DM.

"Well at least they aren't damaging anything important." DM smiled nervously.

"The base was in an ancient Mayan pyramid." K2 added dryly.

"One of us needs to stop talking." DM said as Xavier went into his office.

"Was that bad?" K2 asked in confusion. DM responded by punching the spirit dragon's shell into the ground. "I'll take that as a 'Yes'."

_**ELSEWHERE…**_

Back at the Misfit Manor several of the JOEs and Wraith's two helpful friends were busy watching the babies. Spaz and Cardinal had both decided to join Wraith this time, and were quite disappointed when they learned the inn was not going to be used.

"Thanks again for the help." Low-Light grumbled as he put Barney into the playpen where all three babies were sleeping.

"No prob!" Cardinal said with a smile from the couch.

"You didn't do anything." Spaz said as he threw a newspaper at the lazy ghost.

"I fed the little spuds, didn't I?" Cardinal said as he brushed some chips of his chest.

"Oh yes, you fed them all right." Spaz looked into the kitchen. "You fed them Burgers ala' Jack Daniels."

"Ain't nothing better for the growin' body." Cardinal smiled.

"I can see why Wraith didn't want him to meet Shipwreck." Low-Light chuckled.

Spaz only sighed.

"Hey, the boss is on TV!" Cardinal pointed an invisible, yet chip covered finger at the TV.

Sure enough on the screen, along with half the city of Bayville, was the ever enigmatic Scion of Death. He wasn't the center of attention though; instead the crowd was focused on a gentleman speaking to the crowd.

"_Today Reverend Stryker has made an announcement that has shocked the nation. He has offered a ten thousand dollar bounty to anyone who will turn in the mutant shown in this picture…"_

A picture flashed on screen, but it wasn't the picture of any mutant. It was in fact a picture of Karma, the picture showed her in a bathing suit and next to her was Perfection.

"_Reverend Stryker claims these mutants were in fact the real one responsible for the death of Guy Spears…" _

"What in the blazin' heck is that lunatic smokin'? Cardinal looked at the TV in utter confusion.

"Indeed." Spaz agreed as he produced a large tattered book and flipped through the pages.

"What's that?" Low-Light asked as he tried to get a look at the strange words.

"It's a spell book." Spaz explained. "He's starting something very unintelligent and I need to stop him."

"What? What's he starting?" Low-Light was worried; the tone in his voice gave it away.

"He's about to out the Scions." Cardinal was busy dialing several numbers on his cell phone.

"That's bad I take it." Again, worry flooded the Joe's voice.

"If the Scions are made public in any universe it tends to snap the flow of that universe in a spastic and unpredictable nature." Spaz continued explaining. "To make it worse, Perfection does not hide the fact that he is a Scion…"

"So the dumb-ass will end up making our world even crazier?" Low-Light scoffed. "I don't believe it."

"Well, it's not that him we're worried about." Cardinal put his phone down. "See the boss still has it pretty hard fer the red-headed-she-nut, and despite the fact that he ain't always happy wit her he'll hourt anyone that tries somethin' funny wit her."

"Oh, so in other words, Wraith can pretty much screw all mutants over just by defending the woman he loves?" Low-Light took the idea exceptionally well. "Yeah, that sounds about right for us."

"Well he wouldn't screw ya guys over, but see…" Cardinal could not explain the rest, as his face clearly indicated. "Spazy-boy you wanna explain it?"

"The rapid and spastic introduction of the Scions as knowledge to your universe will send it on collision courses with other universes…" Spaz continued his reading.

"It's called a Chaos Spark." Cardinal began, "and it won't destroy your world, but it will make it a bit harder to manage…"

"Why?" Low-Light was definitely not happy about that.

"Well, let me ask you this; you think you could live with dog-boy forever?" Cardinal asked, referring of course to InuYasha and his friends.

"Yeah, why?" The two ghosts cast an odd look towards the Joe.

"Any universe it impact will mesh into your universes' time line, thus permanently adding any and all residential super-heroes and villains." Spaz explained, "And it weakens the barrier against Therten."

"That would be exceptionally bad." Low-Light said as he answered his own phone.

"DM! Finally!" Cardinal had finally gotten through on his cell phone. "Listen, some psycho preacher guy is likely to cause a Chaos Spark." Cardinal stopped to listen. "Well ain't that a kick in the pants, but you gotta stop the boss from doin' anythin' crazy to protect the she-nut." Again Cardinal listened. "Ok, got ya, no problem we'll get the girls back. What? Of course I won't sell the Zoids off." Again a brief pause. "Yeah, I know what'll happen if I do, relax you can trust me completely."

"Translation: I will sell the Zoids to the highest bidder at first chance." Spaz said as he grabbed the phone. "Don't worry DM, I'll wrangle the triplets with a few of the Joes and Misfits. The Con can watch the babies, with Frederick as his aid."

"Oh…" Cardinal's face dropped immediately, "I am so not seein' the money."

"No you aren't." Spaz turned to Low-Light who was finishing his own phone conversation.

"Oh boy, the three robot mechs DM gave the Triplets are gone." Low-Light was as pale as the moon.

"I know. DM wants me to help you wrangle them." Spaz said as his eyes gave a bright smile "Now let's gather your team and go get those children!"


	13. A con artist, a Misfit and thee babies

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and ****K2**** are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_A con artist, a Misfit and thee babies_**

Cardinal, the ghostly companion and friend of Wraith was not happy. He was currently watching three hyperactive children alongside the over analytical Misfit named Freddy. Of course everything would have been perfect had the children not woken up, but as Cardinal's luck held fast the babies woke up and were currently crying there heads off.

"HOW DO YOU MAKE'EM STOP?" Cardinal screamed as he held Astral's youngest child, an energetic baby boy named Lucas, straight out in front of him.

"Well…" Freddy took Lucas in his hands. "This one needs a new diaper, so those guys probably need a change too."

"Diapers?" If Cardinal had any skin he would have paled. "Uh… How do ya change those?"

"Oh it's simple." Freddy handed Lucas back and picked Barney up from the playpen. "Jst do what I do." Freddy then led Cardinal up the stairs and into the babies' room where he proceeded to quickly change Barney's diaper. "Is that better Beaky?" The young mutant cooed and then tried to reach for his foam bat. "Ok, you get Astral's kid and I'll get Claudius." Freddy then left to take the baby back to the play pen.

"Uh…" Cardinal looked at the tear filled face of Lucas. "Ok." Cardinal then sat Lucas down on the changing table. "Ok now, I take these tabs off here and pull do…" Cardinal froze in place. "HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS! FREDDY BOY GET YER LARGE TUKASS UP HERE!"

Not soon after the scream Freddy came running through the door. "What's wrong?"

"IT'S DIRTY!" Cardinal was holding a trashcan lid in front of him and pointing at Lucas.

"Well, yeah that's why you change their diapers." Freddy walked over to the small child and set Claudius on the changing table next to Lucas. "Hey little guys, Freddy's gonna take care of you today, ok?" The babies cooed with excitement.

Soon Freddy had cleaned up both of the babies and carried them downstairs to the playpen. He then proceeded to heckle Cardinal about his inability to care for children. The crimson ghost simply sat and watched TV as his ego was crushed under Freddy's analytical observations.

To the babies however, the ordeal was most entertaining. In fact their conversation went something like this…

_"Man the big guy he is nice." _Lucas Frieght said with a giggle.

_"Yeah, Freddy is nice, but we like our big sister better."_ Barney said as he raised his bat high. _"And daddy too. He's funny when he drinks the stinky water."_

_"My dad says my mom can't hold her stinky water."_ Lucas said as he began to run two play cars into each other.

_"Well no one can beat our dad at a stinky water drinking contest!"_ Claudius proclaimed proudly. _"Well, except Mr. Logan, but that's because he heals fast."_

_"My dad can heal himself instantly."_ Lucas said with a smile.

_"Your dad is also an all powerful being. Mr. Logan's a mutant and our daddy is a human."_ Barney pointed out.

_"Ok then, No human can beat our daddy, no mutant can beat Mr. Logan and no all powerful being can beat Lucas' dad!" _Claudius compromised. _"Sound fair?"_

_"Yup!"_Barney and Lucas agreed in unison.

_"I just wish Daria and Brittney would stop stealing my bat so they could experiment with it…" _Barney said as he taped his bat against the side of the playpen.

_"What do they do to it?"_ Lucas asked curiously.

_"I don' know, but the last time a COBRA tried to kidnap me he went flying across the room from an electrical burst…"_ Barney sighed.

_"Wow, I wish my sister would make me something like that." _Lucas was in awe. _"All she ever does is hide my toy cars from me."_ Lucas gripped his cars tightly.

_"Wow, your sister is mean."_ Claudius was slightly shocked. _"Doesn't she get into trouble?"_

_"Yup!__ Mommy sends her to bed with out dinner sometimes or she has to clean the dishes all week after dinner." _Lucas smiled.

_"Hey, the crazy man and Freddy fell asleep." _Barney noticed. _"Want to get some cookies?"_

_"No we better not. Chybee was upstairs, the big people just didn't see him." _Lucas looked worried. _"My dad doesn't want me around Chybee."_

_"Why not, he's fun!" _Claudius giggled.

_"But he's always chewing on my dad's head." _Lucas pointed out.

_"Maybe your dad's hair taste's good."_ Claudius said as he climbed over the playpen walls.

_"Hm, I never thought of it like that." _Lucas began to join the climbing Barney. _"Ok, lets get some cookies, but let's try to blame it on Cardinal, he's mean." _

_"Hey! That's thinking like a Misfit!" _Barney shouted with joy.

_"Careful Barney, you almost woke Freddy!" _Claudius hushed the other two. _"Now come on, Althea hid them from Xi. I think she put them in Pietro's room."_

_"Pietro's room scares me." _Barney trembled as a little fear crossed his mind.

"THE CHEESE MADE ME DO IT!" The three babies were interrupted as Perfection came hurtling through a portal.

"Sorry, but my verge IS NOT EDIBLE!" Karma fumed from the other side as Wanda stepped through.

"Sorry about that Karma." Wanda glared at Perfection. "Thanks for the info though."

"But the cheese made me do it!" Perfection said in his defense.

"Not a problem dear." And then Karma and the portal vanished.

"Hey, what are you three upto?" Wanda said as she put the three babies back into the playpen. "You guys probably want some cookies, hold on and I'll go get a few. No point everyone being scarred by Pietro's room."


	14. Chybee’s chapter of fun

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Chybee's chapter of fun**_

The small red imp known to many as "Chybee" had just recently escaped his tall friend's home. Unfortunately now he was trapped in his large friend's girlfriend's home, a place the tiny demon found very confusing. Of course having arrived only minutes before his tall friend only made matters a little worse, because for some reason only his tall friend and his tall friend's girlfriend seemed to like it when he came to visit. So the tiny demon decided to make a quick change of venue and with only a very few demonic syllables he was in another familiar setting, he was back in the hooded man's palace and the metal faced man was there! Chybee's tiny imp heart jumped for joy. Surely these old friend's would greet him with smiles on their faces, after all they had sent him back to his tall friend with smiles on their faces!

Slowly and quite deliberately Chybee made his way up to the blue hooded man. The man reminded Chybee of the green ghost that his tall friend hung around with, only the blue hooded man was a lot more entertaining. As he approached the blue hooded man he began to get even more excited, his friend recognized him and was ready to give him a hug! Chybee leapt for joy as he charged up to his friend and gave him a great big leg hug!

COBRA COMMANDER

vvvvvvvvvv

Cobra Commander had been enjoying a rather nice mai-tai after his Mexican base had been toughly stomped to the ground. Apparently the three small monstrous "children" that the Joes kept had snuck out in their massive robotic fighting machines and were busy demolishing the base and several surrounding pyramids. Thankfully, Dr. Mindbender was the only person of any relational importance in the building and he managed to escape with only minor ego damage. Unfortunately that wasn't to be the worst part of the day, as the small red form of an imp appeared in the middle of his throne room. He recognized it immediately, it was the imp they had dug up before they encountered those dreadful interLOAFERs.

"Oh no…" The Commander groaned as he saw the little monster, then they made contact and the Lilliputian Godzilla came charging head first at him.

The Commander immediately jumped up onto his chair and began to scream and point, thankfully Destro had noticed the little beast as well, rather unfortunately though, he chose to save his own life instead and was almost instantaneously down the hall. Then the beast attached itself to the Commander's leg.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Cobra Commander screamed at the top of his lungs. The tiny little imp was like a giant vice on his leg that was just about to squeeze it off, then it stopped. The Commander looked down to see the little monster ogling itself in the Commander's portable mirror. "What? You like that?"

"Ich-na na ne da fun!" The little demon cackled as the mirror began to glow. The commander could tell this day was not going to end well, and the worst part was, it was just begging.

A few hours later a branch of Green Shirts as well as Snake Eyes, Jinx and Leather Neck were busy storming down the front doors of the COBRA base and much to their shock and fear Cobra Commander was hanging by the threads of his pants on his chandelier while tons of tiny little creatures were running around devouring everything in the base.

"Stay away from the pink one…" The Head Snake squeaked out as he managed t flip around and grasp a hold of the light fixture.

"Pink one?" a random green shirt asked, seconds later a pink puff cam waddling out from behind a near by box. "Awww, he doesn't look so threatening…" The pink puff then opened it's mouth and with a huge gust of inhaled air, swallowed the green shirt only to spit him back out a split second later.

"Wow…" Jinx said as she watched the frightened Green Shirt burst into tears. "What could have done this?" He answer came as Snake Eyes pointed to a little red demon sitting on the Commander's throne. "Of course, ask a stupid question…"

"Hey! Where'd Snake Breath go!" Leather Neck shouted as he noticed the absence of one Cobra Commander.

"I hardly think that matter right now." Jinx said as she watched the small animals from all over the room form a small chorus line.

"Why?" Leather Neck snapped in anger.

"Because those things look a little dangerous." Jinx pointed to two of the furry creatures that were fighting of a piece of pastry.

"Hm…" The Emerald Spectre, Wraith appeared from nowhere. "Mogwai infestation. I suggest a solar cleansing immediately."

"Mogwai!" Junx shrieked "As in _GREMLINS_, as in furry little things that turn into nasty evil things with claws!"

"The very same." Then Wraith noticed the pink puff. "Hi Kirby."

"Hiiiiii!" The tiny pink puff jumped up and waved his arms then he inhaled a crate of grenades and promptly donned a hard cap, while a small pineapple grenade appeared in his hands.

"I think your world just said goodbye to what's left of it's sanity." DM said as he appeared in a flash right by Wraith.

"Yup." Wraith agreed with his usual bored tone.

"Oh well…" DM opened a small portal and quickly siphoned all the mogwai into it, but left Kirby. "Can't have these guys running amok, no matter how fun it would seem."

"Yeah, we should be getting back soon." Wraith opened a small portal, "I mean we wouldn't want to be so insensitive as to miss Evan's trial, no would we?"

"Karma found you didn't she?" DM randomly guessed as to Wraith's sudden interest in the case.

"No." Wraith said as he picked up the Cobra Commander's Mai-Tai.

"You're got something up your sleeve don't you?" DM guessed again.

"No…" Wraith just let his eyes smile.

"Are you going to randomly stab anyone that causes trouble?" DM narrowed his eyes.

"Maaaaaybe." Wraith chuckled darkly.

"Oh, if that's all, can I join you?" DM smiled as he pulled out a flaming sword.

"You know for Evan's sake he better not be guilty…" Jinx said as the two Scions disappeared.

"Why do you say that?" Leather Neck said as he and several Green Shirts tried to sift through the remains of the base.

"Three ultimately powerful beings, all capable of extreme forms of punishment…" Jinx pointed her thumb to the closing portal.

"OH… yeah. I knew that." Leather Neck went back to rummaging through the rubble.


	15. Trials

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: This will be a prelude to one of the three Chaos Sparks that will occur in this story, as well as a very large shock to Scions in the form of the greatest betrayal.**

_**Trials**_

"All rise for the honorable Judge D. Lindse." The Bailiff in the county court office announced, his dark gaze settled on Perfection and Astral.

Slowly and with great measure for theatricality the somber face of Judge D. Lindse came to top of his pulpit and his overly bored tone echoed through the hall. "Be seated."

First up was the prosecution and did they have angle's to exploit. The prosecutor was not only an outspoken advocate of the mutant registration act, but also a known member of the FoH.

"Your honor before any proceedings begin I feel it necessary to bring to the court's attention that the defendant's lawyers are in fact mutants." The Prosecutor smiled "And therefore are exceptionally prejudiced in their presentation of their client."

"Hey dumb ass." Astral whistled between gritted teeth, "We're supposed to be prejudiced for our client."

"You honor I object." The Prosecutor was flaming at the collar.

"Assistant District Attorney James, he has a point, so don't try anything funny with legalese. This case will not be troubled by petty prejudices and egos of hate-mongers. However, Mr. Frieght, I will have to fine and rule you in contempt should another outburst like that occur."

"Fair enough." Astral sat back in his chair where he waited during the prosecution's presentation of it's case. Not once did he or Perfection attempt to cross-examine any witnesses and if it weren't for the fact that the prosecution only presented an hour and a half of quasi-believable evidence as well as questionable character witnesses, Astral would have thought the trial was incredibly one-sided.

"The Prosecution rests your honor." A.D.A. James said with a bow and smile towards the jury.

Astral rose, a smug smile on spread across his face. "You honor for our first witness the defense calls expert video specialist of the US Army; Mainframe."

"Your Honor I object…" The ADA was caught with a sudden gag in his throat as he suddenly coughed up a hairball and then pointed a finger at Astral. "You attacked me!"

"I didn't even move, besides, I just got wings." Astral rolled his eyes.

"Then it was on of your friends!" The man shrieked.

"None of them can do that." Astral lied as felt Karma's presence near bye. "So state your objection… We're all waiting on pins and needles."

"Your honor, that man is a known associate of the Misfits! He cannot possibly be trusted!" The ADA was livid.

"Are you telling me that you believe an elite technology specialist in the US Army would lie under oath?" The judge raised an eyebrow.

"YES!" ADA James shrieked like a little girl.

"Overruled." The judge just sighed as Astral and Perfection blinked in shock in correspondence with the entire room.

"B-b-b-but…" James argued.

"ADA James, for the past hour and a half I have watched you make a complete mockery of this court with nothing but conjecture, pseudo-science and what I'm ninety-percent sure was a transvestite hippy palm reader as your expert witness, so excuse me if I take their witness just a teensy bit more seriously. No sit back down in that chair before I hold you in contempt!"

The entire courtroom fell silent as Astral and Perfection slowly approached the bench with stars in their eyes.

"Yes counselors?" The Judge asked.

"Can we have your autograph?" Astral asked in complete awe.

"Please?" Perfection added with childlike glee.

"Gentleman can we please get back to your presentation?" Judge Lindse smiled as he gritted his teeth.

"Right!" Perfection zipped back to his seat as Mainframe approached the chair.

The presentation of the single most shocking piece of evidence went of flawlessly. Mainframe was able to make a full description of the accuracy and authenticity of the FoH's security camera and even managed embarrass the ADA even more. However the biggest shock to the jury was when Evan appeared on screen just as the time rolled to five minutes after nine, the general time that the coroner had declared the time of death to be. That evidence coupled with the begrudging evidence of Graydon Creed provided all the information that the defense had and as luck would have it, just what was needed to sway the jury.

It was near nine at night when the jury came back with the verdict of not-guilty and the court room erupted in both joyous exclamation and rage. The victorious defense made their way through an angry mob with Cloud and InuYasha providing both threats and protection.

"Hey Astral." Perfection said a he warped into his normal outfit. "Did that judge seem just a bit to lenient for you?"

"Yeah…" Astral narrowed his eyes, "And I felt Karma too, but I couldn't pin-point her."

"Same here." Perfection mused on the thought, but not for long as he saw Wraith in human form.

"So you two won." Wraith said as his shaggy green hair covered his eyes slightly, his clothes however definitely made him stand out as he looked like a Prince wannabe decked out in green and black.

"Yup." Perfection grinned. "Did you sense Karma at all?"

"Yeah, she was advising the judge." Wraith smiled. "Never thought she had it in her to get a lackey."

"Huh?" Perfection scrunched his nose in confusion.

"She has the judge as Representative of Balance." Wraith pulled a cinnamon stick from nowhere. "Sort of like Sarlac is my representative in my home world."

"You know that guy gives me the creep." Perfection shuddered slightly.

"Sarlac gives everyone the creeps." Astral pointed out. "But Wraith has a good point, Karma used to pretty solid on not having a Representative in any world."

"What's a 'Representative'?" Evan asked as he walked alongside his lawyers.

"Someone we put in charge of protecting an aspect if it's in danger of being thrown off balance." Astral said as and Perfection suddenly stopped. "Perfection do you sense…"

"Oh man this is soooooo gonna hurt…" Perfection groaned as an invisible force struck him and hurtled him flailing back into a wall where a seemingly invisible electrical force pulsed through him.

"I THOUGHT WE AVOIDED THIS!" DM shouted as he ran up to the other Scions.

"So did I!" Astral shouted.

"Avoided what?" Xavier and Hawk shouted in unison as they approached the group.

"Chaos Spark." Perfection said as he dusted himself off. "Damn those things hurt…"

"What?" Hawk asked in confusion.

"Long story short, one of the Scions let themselves be known to the world and now your world has been thrown into a collision course with other worlds." Wraith said as he assumed his normal form. "I don't sense anything odd…"

"Must be a universe with similar laws." Astral growled in annoyance. "Damn it where are the twins when you need them."

"Right here." A dark force warped in front of them. The darkness itself obscured the faces of the forms.

"Geez, talk about good timing! Hey Al, you know who caused this?" Perfection smiled as Maven's unconscious body was tossed to the ground. "Uh… Al, Mave's kinda out of it…"

"For eons he's been picking on me, pushing me, taunting me, tormenting me." Alteran's voice was filled with anger.

"Uh, dude you're scaring your friends." Perfection said as shock lined his voice.

"Friends? Friends! You dare call yourselves friends." Alteran began to chuckle. "You want to know who caused the Spark dear Perfection? I'll tell you. I caused the spark with the removal of a little place I like to call Rome."

"W-w-what?" Wraith stammered, "But there were no deaths!"

"Do you think I'm a fool Wraith? I removed the city and it's landmarks, not the lives within." All taken to a world of darkness.

"But you're light?" Perfection was now in complete shock.

"I decided to trade places." Alteran sneered. "Although I admit he did give up a fight. Anyway enjoy the hell I've set this world on course with, I know Wraith will _love_ the guests from this world." With that Alteran disappeared in spiral of darkness.

"Well this is just great we have another power mad Scion to deal with." Hawk grunted, "Well at least he doesn't want to destroy the world."

"Who could he possibly have meant." Wraith wondered allowed.

"Hey P…" DM was no longer concentrating on the events at hand. "P! P!"

The small group turned to see Perfection lying on the ground a small whimper escaping his almost ocean like face. Perfection was having a breakdown.

"Well this is just great, what else could happen!" Just as Astral spoke a strange portal opened in the sky above the group. "Well of course!"

The portal began to glow brightly and spin in counter-clockwise motion and then it disappeared only to drop a man and a book from it's former position. When the man hit the ground with a loud groan he was almost immediately back on his feet.

"Ohhh…" The man stood on his feet.

"I don't believe it." Astral groaned.

"Not this world…" DM groaned.

Wraith was to busy cursing up a storm to give any final notice as to how he felt about the new universal melding.

"Does that guy have a chainsaw on his arm?" Hawk asked in confusion.

"I do believe he does." Xavier was in shock.

"Hey, baldy, you wouldn't happen to have a problem with demons possessing the living would you?" The odd man asked as he picked up the book that fell near him.

"WHY HIM!" Wraith finally settled on the perfect words to describe his frustration.

**AN: Go ahead take guess as to what world has melded into the timeline. I dare you.**


	16. Ash

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2 are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Ash**_

After Wraith had calmed down ever so slightly, and the media began to disperse from the strange thrashing of Perfection, Alteran's appearance and the strange portal in the sky that spewed out an odd man and an evil looking book, the world began to return to normal at an ever so small pace. The Misfits and X-Men were back at the X-Mansion with their newest guest, while Wanda and Pietro waited for Perfection to get over the shock of Alteran's betrayal and Maven to resume consciousness. So it stood to reason that while the air of the mansion was filled with confusion on some parts, sadness and anger filled the others.

"I don't believe it!" DM growled as tore through another of the Danger Room's robots, the Silver Legion glowing brightly in his hands. "How could he betray us? We've always been there for him and he goes and steals his own brother's place!"

"DM." Wraith was also working off some excess anger, though he kept it better hidden. "Sometimes even we can't see the things that destiny brings."

"I know." DM lowered his sword. "But Al and P used to joke around so much, they were sorta the idealof being aScion. They never overly abused their powers for selfish gain, never asked anything of anyone and gave of themselves."

"True." Wraith sighed. "But Perfection has always been that way; Alteran had to be led into the light. In case you forgot he and Maven used to be two of the most dangerous and evil mages we had ever encountered."

"He stole his brother's place though." DM was still struggling to understand what was happening.

"Sometimes…" Wraith started but was unable to finish and the two friends sat in a strangely secluded silence.

For the first time, Perfection, the one person who had always cheered the two of them up when the worst was at their door step, was now lying in a state of frozen shock. No physical blow had brought him to his knees, no bullet tore through his heart, but a friend's betrayal had knocked him into a cold nether-region where neither could tread and for the first time Wraith and DM were afraid for their friend and not those around him.

Meanwhile in the recreation room of Xavier's mansion a rather rugged looking one armed demon killing smart ass was being interrogated by Hawk, Xavier and Logan. Of course none of the three could have expected the tale he had told them. A tale of how he an his girlfriend had gone up to a cabin one night and accidentally summoned a horde of demons, he was taken by one of the demons but eventually fought free only to find himself alone in the cabin. Then his tale got even more bizarre, his hand had somehow been infected with the evil that summoned the demons and tried to kill him, his only solution was to "lop it off at the wrist" with his trusty chainsaw. From there his tales survival went from the strange to the normalcy of the X-Men's and Misfits' lives.

"What do you mean you believe me?" Ashley "Ash" J. Williams arched a confused eyebrow as he looked at the three men. "And just where in the Sam Hell did the book take me this time, huh?"

"Another dimension." Astral fidgeted as he took off his trench coat. "But the book didn't bring you here. A collision of two universes' brought you here and here you will have to remain."

"WHAT?" The small group shouted at Astral.

"Sorry. But any universe that integrates into yours cannot be separated out." Astral tried to explain. "It'd be like mixing asparagus into a chocolate shake, plopping it in a blender, hitting frappe and then trying to remove the taste. Not even Mosious could do that."

"Right, so what now?" Ash asked as a sense of danger came over him.

"Well, the first thing we do is secure this book…" Hawk hefted the Necronomicon Ex Mortus and placed it in a steel box, "In a nice steel vault in the most secret base we can find."

"Wow, a smart person in the military…" Ash said in genuine surprise. "What's the second part of that plan?"

"Seal it so tight and with so many mystical barriers that not even a god could break through it." Hawk smiled.

"And what about me…" Ash gestured to himself.

"Well GI JOE could always use another recruit." Hawk said with a smile.

"Oh nooooooo." Ash waved his arm and stump in a definite form of declining.

"Well, Xavier could always give him a job." Astral suggested.

"What? Work for Professor Hair-loss?" Ash pointed his thumb at Xavier while Hawk and Astral tried to hide a few giggles and chortles. "I'd rather be in an old folk's home under the delusion that I'm Elvis."

"That can be arranged…" Xavier glowered at the one armed warrior.

"But you know Xavier, it wouldn't be a bad idea." Hawk pointed out. "I mean you are striving for better human/mutant relations, aren't you?"

"Yes, but…" Xavier tried to argue.

"Well the Misfits have you beaten by having a single human in the team." Hawk said with a smile as Arcade came running down the hall with a box of cookies and a strangely hyper Xi chasing after him, "No matter how insane he is."

"Your point General Hawk?" Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't look bad if you had a human working for you, even if he's just a teacher or something." Hawk smiled.

"Hm…" Xavier thought on it for a few seconds. "I guess it couldn't hurt…"

"Uh, Question from the new guy." Ash raised his stump, "What's a mutant?"

"A mutant, Mr. Williams is a human being born with an extra gene that can grant them extraordinary powers and abilities, or simply change their physical appearance. And with the exception of the JOEs, Arcade, the Scions and their guests everyone here is in fact a mutant." Xavier gave his long winded explanation.

"Wow, and what's this about human and mutant relations?" Ash asked with his eyebrow raised once again.

"Not all humans are open-minded enough to accept the mutant race openly and with friendly intentions." Hawk answered with a rather sour look.

"What'dya mean?" It was Ash's turn to interrogate Xavier and Hawk.

"Mutants are constantly fighting for equal rights and many humans see us as inhuman monsters that must be destroyed." Xavier motioned for Ash to follow him and with a little confusion the he did. "The sad thing is Mr. Williams, is that most mutants are children no older than sixteen and have no clue as to how to use their powers. So they are hunted and exploited, or even worse."

"Geez, what kind of hard ass jerk-offs would hurt kids?" Ash asked as he entered Xavier's office with Hawk and Logan not far behind.

"A lot of groups, mostly fanatics, some religious, some based on prejudice and others for no real reason at all." Hawk sighed. "The X-Men and Misfits exist to give these kids some hope to have a normal life as well as to train them how to use their powers."

"Geez, that's… that's a lot to take in." Ash put his head on his stub. "But what could I do here; I was a salesman for Christ's sake."

"Well, we could always use another han… er… repairman on the premise." Xavier stopped himself from making a terrible pun.

"Gee, I was actually hoping for the role of **hand**y-man!" Ash's tone was laced with sarcasm. "Seriously though, if you gave me a chemistry book I can make those classes interesting to anyone younger than sixteen or who likes explosions."

"I've go a better idea; how about we work you in as a substitute every now and then." Xavier almost panicked at the thought of another person adding to the repair bills.

"Well what works works?" Ash stuck his good hand out. "You got a deal Baldy."

Xavier smiled as he shook Ash's hand, but in the deep trenches of his mind a little notch was added next to Ash's name, a notch that accompanied only one other name; Shipwreck.

**AN: Yes I alluded to the wonderful _Bubba-Ho-Tep _film. If you have not seen this amazing Bruce Campbell film, I command you to find it RIGHT NOW! Seriously, stop reading and go find it.**


	17. What to do with a depressed Scion or two

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2 are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**What to do with a depressed Scion or two.**_

It was a few days after Ash's arrival and the prominent announcement of "GODS ARE REAL" across several world wide news papers and magazines when Perfection and Maven came flowing back to reality. However, both Scions were obviously troubled and so the X-Men and Misfits took it upon themselves to cheer the two up. The X-Men wanted to take the Scions on a world trip to show them how people were reacting; the Misfits wanted a group therapy session. The Misfits won.

"Come on Maven, you gotta see this." Bobby said as he pulled the rather snappish Scion by the sleeve.

"Leave me alone you ice brained lunatic!" Maven jerked his arm back. "I don't need your help, I am perfectly fine!"

"If you're fine then I'm the Queen of England." Ash said as he picked Maven up by the back of his collar and directed him into group therapy. Ash was in the group as well, since Xavier believed Ash had many trust issues. "So sit down and start doing what the shrink tells you to!"

"Well is everyone one ready for the group therapy on building trust?" Psyche-Out asked as he sat in his chair and looked at the group which consisted of Rina, Bobby, Tabitha, Arcade, Todd, Althea, Ash, Wanda, Logan, Xi, Maven, Perfection and Wraith.

"I don't have trust issues." Wraith grumbled.

"DENIAL!" Todd pointed at the emerald spirit.

"I am not in denial." Wraith growled.

"Hey P, isn't Wraith in denial?" Todd asked of the chaotic Scion.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Perfection said as he leaned up against Wanda's shoulder while a strangely docile Chybee curled against his chest.

"Wow…" Todd scratched his head. "Isn't that where he's supposed to jump all around the room with large signs point at Wraith which declare that he's in denial?"

"I doubt he's thinking about that." Rina snorted.

"Yes, I mean, afterall he was just horribly betrayed by one of his friends." Xi pointed out.

"Oh gee thank you for considering the fact that I was also betrayed and it was my BROTHER WHO DID SO!" Maven's shout echoed throughout the base.

"Maven, I think you need to calm down." Psyche-Out tried to ease the tension.

"CALM DOWN? CALM? DOWN? You do realize that my brother drained and switched our scionic energies, do you not? Do you realize how much the balance is off right now? I mean seriously, seriously thrown off, I have to represent LIGHT FOR FREAK'S SAKE!" Maven then broke down into a bawling fit.

"Breakthrough!" Althea smiled.

"I don't think it's a breakthrough unless he realizes something new about himself." Bobby pointed out.

"Oh bite me icicle brain." Althea shot back.

"Hey, I'm not crazy like Arcade is, so I think I'll pass." Bobby smirked right before Tabitha tossed a time bomb at his lap, which he barely dodged. "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Sorry Bobby, but in therapy all bets are off." Tabitha grinned.

"Yeah, except if it's an actual bet." Todd grinned.

"What are they planning?" Ash asked Logan as the adults realized the session was about to go in a very bad direction.

"Probably gonna teach the Ice-Cube a lesson." Logan said as he got up and walked out the door, only to be shortly followed by Psyche-Out.

With in seconds of Psyche-Out leaving the room a wave of pure insanity hit the room as Althea ruptured the fire sprinklers and rained down tons of water on Bobby, who in an attempt to protect himself, created his ice barrier. Then Tabitha tossed in a few bombs and several pieces of candy. All through out the strange explosion of insanity Xi, Rina and Ashe were all watching in confussion.

"I thought this was supposed to help us build trust with others?" Rina asked as Althea made a giant whirl pool in the middle of the room which held a confused looking Bobby.

"Yes, I thought that was the purpose as well." Xi blinked as Todd tossed in several stuffed animals and a few Oreos. "COOKKIES!" XI immediately dove into the vortex of water. Xi's sudden appearance caused Bobby to over freeze the vortex in panic.

"Uh…oh…" Todd said as he realized his friend was now trapped in a giant ice block. "Al…"

"On it…" Althea said as she focused he powers on the giant ice sealed vortex. "Stand back ev…"

The next thing anyone knew, Psyche-Out's office was covered with snow and Perfection was covered in snow gear. It seemed that the therapy session had reached on Scion after all. Of course most people believe that it was really just all the insanity that caused him to return, but that is one thing we will never know.

"Yo! Perfection's back!" Todd leapt up and gave the Scion a big hug.

"Good to be back." Perfection smiled. "Where was I?"

"Where's Bobby?" Tabitha asked when she realized that Bobby was indeed nowhere to be found, even when Perfection melted the ice.

"Um… Al…" Todd looked at his girlfriend in worry. "Did you…" Todd motioned an explosion with his hands.

"I hope not…" Althea almost panicked.

"He's up here with me." A dark yet muffled voice called from above. When everyone looked up they couldn't help but laugh, Bobby and Maven were stuck in the ceiling.

"I give it an eight." Todd laughed.

"More like a questionable seven." Ash corrected, "We never got to see the dismount."

"Man, why can't you be on our team?" Todd gave a puppy dog look.

"I dunno." Ash shrugged as he left for a drink.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Perfection shouted with glee as he recreated the snow for everyone to play in.

"Hey, where's Wraith?" Althea asked as Chybee tossed a large chunk of snow her way.

"Dunno, but he left a little umbrella behind." Perfection said as he picked up the little token and gave it to Wanda.

"Alright you little imp, no you pay!" Althea screamed as she and Todd rolled a large ball of snow towards the now frightened imp.


	18. Tactical Retreat

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2 are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Tactical Retreat**_

"I don't understand." Hawk was responding to the news that the Scions were delivering. "Why can't you just handle him like you did Therten?"

"Well for one, Al's still our friend. He's just confused right now, angry and confused." Perfection tried to defend Alteran. "The other part is that he hasn't technically overstepped his bounds. He and Maven can change alignments with ease although it rarely happens."

"Really, I thought 'Light and dark' were physical boundaries?" Duke arched an eyebrow.

"Um, well they're also a measure of ruthlessness among other things." Perfection smiled innocently. "But not evil."

"So, you have to retreat to the Verge to figure out how to handle him?" The two GI JOE leaders were slightly confused.

"We don't have to, but knowing my brother it is the only place where our plans would remain undiscovered." Maven sneered as he tried to darken his new white robes. "Ugh, remind me never to chastise my brother's fashion sense."

"Yeah, so we've said out goodbyes and everything, but we just needed to let you know that we won't be around to help if any more Chaos Sparks happen." Perfection rubbed the back of his head anxiously, "We also sent Sonic and his group back to their world as well as InuYasha's group."

"What about the two brothers and that Cloud guy?" Hawk inquired.

"It's to dangerous to send them back right now, the other groups were from world with large similarities, but the Elric brothers and Cloud have worlds that are vastly different." DM explained, "And if we tried to transport them now they could end up, not only in the wrong universe but in tiny, tiny pieces."

"And the Jedi?" Hawk was very hopeful they could send the Jedi back.

"Oh we sent them back a while ago." DM smiled, "Not the hardest thing when you consider how many universes actually break off from the _Star Wars_ plotlines."

Hawk was momentarily confused. "How many?"

The Scions just smiled knowingly.

"They're from the past in this universe, aren't they?" Hawk groaned as he realized a simple time machine could bring the Jedi back.

"Yeah…" Perfection gave the general a light pat on the back. "And we're off!" And the Scions were indeed gone.

"Great, so now what do we do about our company?" Hawk groaned.

Meanwhile at the X-Mansion several students were getting a new version of history from two very under qualified teachers. Ash Williams and John Proudstar, two teachers who were probably more interested in blowing things up than just talking about blowing things up, were now stuck teaching Xavier's history class. It would be their first and last time on such an adventure.

"So let me get this straight." Bobby began, "You're saying that you helped a Dark Age Magician to make, not only bombs, but a steam powered car as well?"

"It's what I said isn't it?" Ash's ever patronizing tone decorated his every word.

"Am I the only one who has a hard time believing this?" Bobby almost shrieked.

"This is the ice-kid, right John?" Ash turned to his co-teacher.

"Yup, that's the 'IceMan'." John said as he made mock quotation marks in the air.

"Well then icicle boy, I should let you know that I find the fact that you guys fought a living island… Wait no, I do believe that." Ash stammered. "You're telling me that you have fought a living island, met Dracula, fought giant robots made to hunt you down, have a mad scientist on your team who makes physics defying machines every day and yet you can't believe I taught some primitive screw-heads how to make gun-powder and a steam engine?"

Bobby nodded his head with a sheepish grin.

"Well gee, I'm glad I don't have to prove it." Ash smiled.

"So you're saying you couldn't do it again?" Kurt piped in.

"Oh I could do it again, but I'd need a trained metal worker, a spare car and coal. Not to mention a cow catcher or two." Ash snapped.

The entire class grinned with a sinister malice.

"I walked right into a trap didn't I?" Ash sighed as John just cracked up laughing.

"Normally Mr. Proudstar just complains about the people in history while Mr. McCoy tries to actually teach us about them, but making a steam powered car seems like it would be a lot more entertaining." Tabitha giggled.

"This is going all kinds of places I don't like." Ash said as he tried to stop Kurt from teleporting out of the class. "Alright where's he going?"

The class just laughed and a few minutes later Forge and Kurt came walking in the room.

"Mr. Williams, I think I can improve upon your initial plans for a steam powered car and better yet I can build it in four hours." Forge slammed his plans down. "What do you think?"

"I think everyone had better sit down in their seats and or leave the room before I start handing out detentions; Ash style." Ash growled.

"Oh and what does that consist of?" Pietro quipped as he zoomed in the room.

"Hey aren't you from the other group?" Ashe recognized the speedster immediately.

"Yeah, we got today off thankfully." Pietro zipped around the room and looked at all the books.

"I'm afraid to ask why, but why do you have the day off?" Ash sighed deeply.

"Well it has to do with some left over bread from when the Scions tried to teach Kitty to cook, and old piece of radioactive metal and a giant mutating mold that devoured our class rooms." Todd said as he and the other Misfits flooded the room "So Xavier said we could share your classes for the next few days."

"Wow, you're just in time then, we can have build-off to see who can build the best Steam-Car in the shortest time!" Forge was visibly excited.

"You have nice hair…" Xi was suddenly climbing on Ash and purring like a kitten.

"What in the Sam Hell…" Ash was beginning to freak out.

"Ah, ask mah self the same thing everyday." Rogue said as she, Scott and Jean came into the room.

"The Professor thought you might need some help." Scott said as he watched Xi climb all over Ash. "Did you guys give Xi some cookies?"

"Nope, we think he got into your cookies in the kitchen." Althea said as she tried to pull Xi off.

"Hey, I made those for Lance." Kitty yelled, just as Xi threw up all over Ash's lap.

"Remind me to thank Xi for taking that bullet for me." Lance whispered to Arcade.

"What about Ash? He took the end result." Arcade pointed out in a harsh whisper.

"We'll buy him a new hunting set or something." Spyder said as she joined the whispering conversation. "But I think we're going to need to buy him another chainsaw too."

"Why?" Arcade and Lance shot a worried glare at the young mutant.

"No reason…" Spyder smiled innocently

As luck would have it though, Trinity cam bounding down the hall at that moment, riding on the chainsaw which was stuck in the wall.

"Was that my baby?" Ash yelped as he rushed down the hall after his prized weapon. "Come back with my Alice you little demons!"

Lance began to tally up what the Joes were going to have to replace, "Ok, so we get him a new chainsaw and…" An explosion came from one floor down as Beast was heard yelling at the triplets and joining in the chase, "we get Beast a new chemistry lab…" Another explosion came in the general direction of Forge's lab, "Forge we don't bother with…" Everyone nodded in agreement, including the X-Men. Then another explosion came rocking forth from the kitchen, "And if anything was actually destroyed in the kitchen…"

"Don't bother with that Alvers, the Professor has a preferred customer account with most of the town's repair businesses so we're okin that department." Scott wasn't even fazed as another explosion rocked the house from outside. "Ok, now Ororo's greenhouse might be an issue, but only with her."

"Yeah but who's gonna be crazy enough to tell her?" Todd shuddered at the thought of an angry Ororo, so did the entire room.

"We could always have Shipwreck do it." Kurt suggested and of course no one argued.

"I'm sure my old man could take that beating, I mean he takes it every other day of the week."

"Yeah, so who wants some ice cream?" John asked as he picked up a few books and tossed them into the path of the mobile chainsaw. The entire class cheered as well as Xi who was now purring next to a chair." Ok time to clean out the freezer."

When the class cam downstairs to the kitchen though, they were greeted by a confusing site. The Elric brothers were now covered head to toe in strange batter like covering.

"I'm guessing that's Kitty's cooking." Pietro laughed.

"Heeellllp usss…." A muffled plea came from the batter statues.

"Uh..." John looked around carefully for something to break the batter, "Just sit tight kiddo, we'll find something."

"Why don't you just use alchemy to change it?" Kurt asked as he knocked on Alphonse's head.

"Beeeen… Tryyying…" Ed's muffled voice called again. "Wooon't… CHANGE!"

"This could take a while…" Scott looked at the batter statues. "A long while…"


	19. Batter Up

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2 are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Batter Up**_

As Ash came wandering back into the mansion with the triplets attached both of his legs and waist he was of course not surprised to find two people caked in a hard batter prison. What was surprising though was that even John using a fire axe couldn't break the stuff.

"OK, what is going on here?" Ash panted as he tried to sit in a chair. "Little scamps… off now." The triplets remained firmly locked in place. "Alright I give up, but I'm warning you I just had a block of Gouda this morning…" The triplets immediately detached. "Much better."

"Hey Ash, think you can give this thing ago?" John wiped some sweat from his brow.

"You're joking right? Sorry, I like my chainsaw." Ash chuckled.

"OK then…" John looked around. "Cyke, blast this stuff off them."

"Ok…" Scott looked worried. "Here goes nothing…"

As Scott removed his glasses the two brothers could be heard screaming like mad. When he put his glasses down however, the batter was still caked over them.

"Jeez Kitty, what did you put in that stuff, adamantium?" Todd gawked as a small piece crumbled to the ground from Ed's nose.

"Well they're still stuck in there." Jean tried to pull the batter off with her telekinesis but only succeeded in giving herself a headache.

"Well, on the plus side Cyke gave the kitchen a brand new window." Althea smirked as she pointed to the hole left in the wall by Cyclops' blast.

"Let me try." Tabitha said as she surrounded the two brothers in a small wall of time bombs. They detonated a few seconds later, with the casing still almost completely intact; however Ed's face was now fully visible.

"Oh thank goodness…" Ed then noticed Firestar powering up. "PLEASE GOD NO!" Ed braced himself as a wall of flame engulfed the lower part of the casing, and then a rapid cooling, followed by heat and then cold.

"I don't get it." Forge said as he tapped on the batter casing, "That should have shattered it."

"JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!" Ed screamed.

"Calm down short stuff." Ash yawned as he stood up.

"What! Who are you calling so short that he fits under a giant's sole…" Ed stopped as he heard the chainsaw rev up. "I take it back, I take it back!" A few seconds later the batter casing around him fell to the ground.

"Brother…" Alphonse said as Ash worked the casing off of the tall metal man. "I think we should stay away from the kitchen from now on…"

"Yeah, that's pretty much how everyone else here survives Kitty's cooking." Bobby snickered only to have Kitty punch him in the arm.

"Right." Ed groaned, "We'll be going that way." The two brothers went off in the direction of the rec-room.

"Oh man, was that an exercise." Ash grunted as a beam of light filtered down General Hawk into the kitchen.

Hawk didn't blink once as he surveyed the kitchen. "Misfits?" He asked casually.

"No, Ms. Pretty-in-Pink combined with Misfits." Ash sighed.

"Wow, Kitty's cooking did this?" Hawk was now surprised.

"I'm standing right here you know…" Kitty growled.

"Sorry, but you know…" Hawk stopped himself, "You should take lessons, right."

With a "Hmph" and a pout Kitty turned on her heel and left the room.

"Okay." Hawk then turned to Ash. "You remember that book you gave us to hide?"

"Necronimicon Ex Mortus?" Ashsaid dryly, "Yeah it rings a faint bell, why?"

"Someone just stole it from a room with now doors?" Hawk stated it as it was.

"Well, how'd they do that?" Ash scratched his head in confusion.

"They made their own door." Hawk said blankly, "And now a small town in…"

"Michigan?" Ash tried to guess.

"No, in France is under siege from an army of the undead." Hawk turned to the Misfits, "Time to mobilize."

"Wait…" Ash said as he went for the door, "You want to send kids after Deadites?"

"They can handle themselves in battle." Hawk said, "But we would appreciate your help."

"Well you got my help, but leave the kids out of it, believe me they won't be able to fight off the Deadites." Ash said.

"I'm afraid there is even worse news." Xavier said as he entered with the rest of the X-Men, "Lucas was the one who stole the book."

"How do you know that?" Hawk asked in surprise.

"He sent me this." Xavier placed a small projector on the table and pressed the play button.

"_Hello father, look what I've got." _Lucas was waving the Necronimicon around._ "Of course I'm not so foolish as to use it myself, but I know some one who is. You remember Proteus, don't you?"_

The image shifted to a rapidly decaying human body, _"We don't have time for this Legion, I need to use that book to find a way to permanently inhabit a body and a good one at that!" _

"_Well, you heard him father. Ta for now_._"_ The image went blank.

"Well that looked lovely." Ash said. "I'm going for my boom-stick now."

"Ok, who is Proteus?" Scott asked.

"Proteus is a mutant who must inhabit the bodies of others to live; unfortunately his inhabiting other bodies causes rapid age and decay." Xavier explained. "His only known weakness is steel and worst of all he is aligned with Legion."

"Ok, so how are we going to do this then?" Ash was back downstairs with his shotgun and several other weapons. "Me, I'm gonna hunt a few Deadite scum buckets and mount a few trophies on my wall…" A series of loud beeps interrupted Ash's speech as Hawk picked up his communicator. "You know most people would consider that rude."

Hawk ignored Ash as he listened to the message relayed from the JOE basem then he turned to the others. "Well, it looks like we have another issue, because somehow Trask got out and is making MORE Sentinels in an abandoned army base in Montana."

"That is also not good." Xavier blinked in disbelief. "This is a lot happening at once."

"Right so the simplest way to diffuse it would be to split up both teams and tackle these issues together." Hawk suggested.

"Well only the most experienced fighters can hope to take a deadite out, so we'll need a few of them in gay ole' Pariee." Ash smiled lightly.

"Yes and Legion as well as Proteus well require myself and another powerful telepath to subdue." Xavier said, "Cyclops, Jean, Wolverine, Shadowcat, Colossus, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Thunderbird and Rina we will be going to France. Storm you take the rest of the X-Men and stop Trask."

"We'll focus most of our efforts on Trask as well." Hawk growled, "We have few bones to pick with him anyways."

"All right, well it looks like it's time to move out now." Ash grinned a grin that he had lost somewhere in all the fighting with deadites.

"We'll get to France as soon as we can Xavier, but now our priority is the Sentinels." Hawk assured Xavier.

"Very well, I understand." Xavier nodded, "Good luck Hawk."

Hawk just nodded grimly in return.

* * *

**AN: Here's where I touch on Thunderbird's death and Larry's arrival. Yes… Larry… I like Larry and so does DM… This explains why he's threatening my life to put him in here…**


	20. Rules for Deadite Hunting

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2 are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Rules for Deadite Hunting**_

"So what do these Deadite things look like?" Logan asked as he landed the X-Jet in the middle of Paris.

"Oh, trust me you'll know." Ash said with an insane smile, "They'll be the ones threatening to…"

"… _SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!"_ A flying woman's scream interrupted Ash's explanation.

"They say that a lot for one." Ash pointed at the now smoldering body. "They don't look to pretty either, kinda like if John had a kid with a Mack truck."

"Ha ha ha." Thunderbird mock laughed at Ash's joke, despite the seemingly hostile appearance the two actually got along quite well.

Unfortunately the small conversation was interrupted by a large white robotic form the came rushing through a small china shop (thankfully the owner remembered to pay his insurance this time), and stopped just a few feet from the group.

"You the X-Men?" A voice rang over a loudspeaker.

"Yes, we are." Xavier nodded. "And you would be?"

"Name's Vincent Detro and the big hunk of metal I'm riding in is called Valor." Vincent explained. "We help defend Tony Stark's European office and take a few jobs from SHIELD every now and then…"

"I guess they told you we were coming?" Wolverine grumbled.

"Yeah, and we could use the help, the people in this town started going ballistic a few hours ago and we can't put them down with anything BUT lethal force." Vincent's voice told the group that he was tired. Then he turned towards Cyclops. "I've seen you before, haven't I?"

"Well we are on TV a lot." Cyclops stammered as he tried to avoid the possible wrath of the mech and its pilot.

"Now, I don't watch much TV…" Vincent was obviously trying to remember. "Oh well, must not have been anything big if I can't remember it."

"Right, right, right." Ash interrupted. "You know while we're all sitting here nice and cozy chatting the hours away, the deadites are building an army of evil possessed people who you have to kill to stop, so let's shut up and stop them!"

"Jeez, can't you shut him up Chuck?" Wolverine whispered in Xavier's ear.

"I wish I could." Xavier groaned, "But he has the same immunity that Shipwreck does."

"Ok." Vincent said as he opened Valor's cockpit. "I'm gonna have to join you on foot, Valor's cells are low so he needs to recoup a bit and head back for refueling." Vincent was a tall and athletic young man with shaggy brown hair and dull green eyes; he was covered head to toe in a Stark industries single piece pilot uniform and a pair of black boots.

"Well that's good in a sense." Ash spoke up. "Now we can split up even further. Prof. you can take Red, El-Beardo, El-Beardo's daughter, Rogue and the blue kid to take out sonny boy and his body hoping play mate while Vinci and the rest of us clean house with the deadites."

"I'm afraid that won't…" A sudden thud from behind caused everyone to jerk their heads up to the top of the X-Jet, right were Venom was standing.

"TaKe THEM all, WE shALL help THe pUny humANs fIGHt the possesSED ones." The hideous alien symbiote hissed with a great deal of pleasure.

"Yeah, that's good and all, but…" Ash began, but was cut off by one of Venom's tentacles that reached past him and took down several silent Deadites that were creeping towards the group. Ash could only blink in astonishment. "You're hired."

"GO!" Venom growled to the group, "NoW, MOre COME!"

The X-Men hesitated slightly, and it showed that they were uncomfortable with leaving Ash and Vincent alone with Venom, but Ash was not worried. "Go already; if I can handle an unending army of these things, the three of use well tear them apart."

Before the X-Men left though Thunderbird stepped up to Ash and spoke. "If I don't make it, don't let the kids get mad about it."

"What?" Ash whirled around to face his newest friend, but Thunderbird was already off with the other group.

"Hey, Chainsaw guy!" Vincent called out. "They're here."

With out a single pause in his actions Ash whirled around and flawlessly decapitated a Deadite with a single blast from his shotgun. "Name's Ash…" He brought the gun to his face and blew away the smoke. "Hail to the King, baby." That's when the fight really began.

A flood of twenty or more Deadites came rushing towards the trio. Vincent fired wildly, small sparks of electricity fired from his side arm and blew out the backs of several deadites' heads. Venom tore wildly into the approaching horde, decapitating, severing and otherwise mangling the possessed humans. Ash just stood and waited for the ones he knew were waiting in the shadows.

"That wasn't so hard." Vincent chuckled as he shot the last charging deadite down. "Kinda like shooting fish in a really big barrel.

"We AGree…" Venom snarled as he chucked a few bodies towards the center of the road. "ThiS WAs no ChallENGE."

"No?" Ash asked sardonically, "How about them?" Ash pointed his shotgun behind the group to the rooftops, which were lined in with deadites.

"Jesus, there has to be at least a hundred of them!" Vincent exclaimed. "I don't have the kind of charge for that."

Ash silently tossed Vincent his Berretta and nodded. "When you run out with yours you can use that, I got plenty of ammo." He followed the gun up with several fully loaded clips of explosive tipped bullets.

"Thanks." Vincent whispered.

"THiS is much MORe to OuR liKing…" Venom's voice was again filled with disturbed joy.

"Say, uh, what's with Mister Psycho here?" Ash jerked a thumb towards Venom; thankfully the symbiote hadn't heard him.

"It's an alien parasite that attaches to a human host and gives them incredible powers, but controls them for the most part." Vincent smiled.

"WhY do THeY not ATTack?" Venom wondered aloud.

"Simple, we're in a group, so we're most effective like this." Ash explained. "Two simple rules for deadite hunting: Get in a group and STAY in a group."

"Right." Vincent scanned the rooftops. "Take the fight to them?"

"Why not? I've already survived one suicide mission against them, why not another." Ash said as he pulled his shot gun out and blasted a shell at a distant target that lost its head in almost record time. "Groovy."

The trio of deadite killers charged the roof and Venom picked up both his allies as he pulled them effortlessly upwards. On the roof the three fought a small horde and managed to make an effective battle against them. Vincent had already switched to the exploding rounds and was tearing through the deadites with little trouble, except for the fact that they just wouldn't stop coming.

"Ash, where are these things coming from?" Vincent shouted as he saw several skeletons climb out from beneath the streets.

"Oh jeez…" Ash groaned. "Don't tell me this city has catacombs!" He loped the heads off of a deadite.

"No, just a lot of organized crime." Vincent looked again. "Is that Jimmy Hoffa?"

"YeS!" Venom said in surprise.

"That's it!" Ash said as he chopped through another Deadite. "We need to cut these things off at the source."

"Yeah, well do you know how to do that?" Vincent shouted as he had to physically push several deadites back.

"Find the guy reading from the damn book that started this and kill him!" Ash shouted back as the deadites threatened to overtake him.

"Then get on it!" Vincent jumped off the single storyroof and ran towards Valor, just as a laser jutted down from the sky andpierced the left shoulder of the mech. "The three of us can hold these things off."

"Three? Kid you need to learn how to count; with out me there are only two of you!" Ash shouted as he fell backwards off the roof only to be caught by Venom. "My hero." Ash joked, Venom just dropped him face first on the concrete.

"_Sir, I am afraid, that you are mistaken. I am VALOR, model 0001A." _The mech was now walking and talking by itself alongside Vincent, while pelting the deadites off at a distance. "_Please make your way to your mission objective as soon as possible, my pilot and I will hold off the threat as long as possible with Venom's aid."_

"Get going Ash, we can handle it." Vincent said as he pulled a rifle from inside the mech. "Venom take them out at a distance!"

"Oh God…" Ash groaned as he saw an opening in the approaching Deadite mob. "I hate that book!"


	21. Inevitable Truth, Inevitable Pain

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2 are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Inevitable Truth, Inevitable Pain**_

It had only been a week since the tragedy of Thunderbird's death, and the images still burned in Ash's head. The big Russian slamming, of all things a Mack truck, onto John, the resounding thud of the attack and condition of John's body afterwards. Ash couldn't tell if a deadite had gotten to his friend or if something had just drained the life out of him, but Xavier knew, apparently Logan's kid froze when the bastard Proteus went to take her body, but John pushed her out of the way and took the waste of life into his own body. The kicker of the whole deal though was what Ash and only Ash saw; a floating green specter that stood solemnly over John's body.

Now he understood John's last message. From the time he had arrived in his semi-new world he had avoided the Scions, partly out of fear and partly out anger. He hadn't bothered to learn what they where or why they were there, he just didn't care; to him they were a danger. Now he understood though, all because one of the X-Men cracked just a little more than the others.

Rogue, the only female member of the X-Men that he hadn't dared to nickname was out on the back gazebo looking over the cliff and into the sunrise. Tears covered her face and rage masked her voice.

"So…" Ash began as he walked up to young goth. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothin'." Came her monotone answer.

"OK…" Ash said. "Listen, I know I didn't know John that well, but if you need someone to talk to about his death, I got open ears. God knows I've seen enough of it, I'd better know how to deal with it, but I understand if you don't' want to talk. We can just sit in silence until you either throw me off that cliff or knock me out." He managed a smirk from Rogue.

"It's not Thunderbird's death. Ah mean, yeah Ah'm sad that his gone, he didn't deserve that, but…" Rogue began.

"Go on…" Ash pushed her lightly.

"Wraith could have stopped it." Rogue's face was full of tears.

"Who's Wraith again?" Ash asked in confusion, "And how could he have helped?"

"Wraith is the green ghost that looks like a floating green hoodie. He also happens ta control death." Rogue was now visibly angry, "And he could have stopped it!" She slammed her fist down and broke part of the bench.

"So he's like the Grim Reaper or something?" Ash concluded as he sat across from her.

"Yeah." Rogue sniffled a little. "But he has absolute control over it, Ah mean, he stopped people from dahyin' before, why not this time? Why'd he let a friend die?"

For a few moments Ash sat in silence. He had never questioned why people had to die before, it was just something that happened to the careless and stupid, but John was not careless or stupid, ok maybe stupid, but he was definitely a great fighter. So why would a being capable of holding off someone's death, especially a friends, not do so? He had no answer, no way of knowing and no way of trying to explain it. Then a small idea formed a rare thing for the small town Michigan man.

"Maybe, even he has things that he can't avoid." Ash said. "Maybe, death isn't so much at his control as he is at its control, you get my drift."

"Yeah, but…" Rogue was silent for a few more seconds. "They did this last time to you know. Promised some great fun and adventure and the world nearly ends, only this time it did for one person."

"Well, maybe they aren't as all powerful as we'd like to think. I mean, what is it that web head said at the funeral earlier; 'With great power comes great responsibility'. I think that's right." Ash rubbed his chin. "Anyway, can you imagine a power greater than that of controlling death, I mean if I had that power I'd just stop it all completely…"

"No, you wouldn't." Wraith silently appeared near them. "You would realize the necessity or life and of death and that no matter how many friends you make along your eternal path you would have to watch them all inevitably pass on from the physical realm."

"You could have…" Rogue started just as a shimmering phantom appeared next to Wraith.

"He could have taken anyone of us there. He had to maintain a balance, and I was willing to do that." Thunderbird's ghost spoke slowly. "It was either me or the girl, and I'll be god-damned if I ever let a kid die. Don't blame the hoodie, it was my choice and I made it, hopefully for the better of the team."

"Hey John, how's heaven?" Ash smiled jovially.

"Wouldn't know, I'm in some sort of limbo until my destination is worked out. Apparently they really do track everything we do." John smiled. "Speaking of which, I got a look at Evan's file, you aren't going to believe this one…"

A few seconds latter a very angry Rogue burst through the back door of the estate to find Spyke sitting down and talking with aunt and only a split second after she came in, did she knock him into the next room through a wall.

"ROGUE! What is the meaning of this?" Ororo said as she grabbed the angry girl's arm.

"He killed Spears! He did it!" Rogue was fuming as Wraith and Ash caught up.

"It's true, green-guy here brought Johny's ghost back for a talk to with Rogue and he dropped a hell of bombshell on us." Ash said between gasps.

"What?" Ororo entered the first stage of shock. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"His actions were recorded in a holy place." Wraith began, "And in my existence, I've learned holy places generally do not like my presence, they wouldn't have told me anything."

"But he was on tape…" Ororo began.

"He took on of them fancy watches that the blue kid has, and gave it to one of his girlfriends; she was the one who threatened this Creed guy." Ash said as he began to stand straight.

"Evan." Ororo gave a confused look at her nephew who was now in the kitchen again. "Please…"

"How the hell did you know that?" Evan growled at Ash.

"Well, gee it's funny you should ask that you little urchin, because it seems Heaven keeps a big file on that suff and Johnny-Boy had a good look at yours." Ash's usual manner took over. "And get this, the kid's havin' a kid, and left the mother, used to date one of your students and dumped her when she wouldn't go all the way and to top off the sundae of disappointment his current girlfriend is a psycho she-cat with a love of killing."

"That was to far human!" Spyke launched a flaming spike at Ash, which the human narrowly avoided.

Then a loud crack crossed the angry mutant's face. Ororo had slapped her nephew and sent him sprawling. "Get out now." Tears formed in her eyes as she told her one of her family to leave, "You will no longer be welcome here after this." She then spun on her heels and ran out of the room crying.

"Like I needed you guys anyway." Spyke sneered as he left.

Rogue went to stop him, but Wraith raised his arm to block her path. "Trust me Rogue, going after him will only cause more pain." He then walked down towards a secret entrance to the sublevels of the X-Mansion. "It's time to tell Xavier and the others. Ash, gather everyone for me, will you?"

"Uh, sure." Ash said as he walked off.

"I can't believe this." Rogue was still angry. Then she remembered why the Scions had left in the first place. "So lot of betrayal going on here recently."

"Al's just angry, we'll let him calm down and he'll be fine in a few months." Wraith explained. "Then we lay on the guilt trips."

"Gee, he has such loving friends." Rogue rolled her eyes as she followed Wraith down. "So, how's it going with Karma?" Wraith only glared at her.

-- --

**AN: It's short, yes, but it's also a lead in for my own little twists. Like what happens when a certain Green-Masked character from another universe decides to play with Stryker and the Hellions. **


	22. Here’s a story…

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Here's a story…**_

"I still can't believe it." Scott was stuck on Evan's betrayal.

"You can't believe it? I defended the guy." Astral grumbled as he led everyone to through the PIT.

"Yeah, and he seemed so nice." Perfection sighed, "Oh well, at least he's got a good home now."

"What do you mean?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"I went to have a little talk with him about betraying Scions and he was getting a ride from Frost." Perfection giggled.

"Oh just lovely! He's joined one of our enemies!" Scott threw his hands up in defeat. "Can't we ever win?"

"Hey, you don't have it that bad. Now this Trask kid, he has the right to complain." Astral chided Scott.

"Trask, as in the guy who made the Sentinels?" Scott noticeably blinked behind his glasses.

"Yup." DM said as he popped out of a doorway dressed in a camouflage doctor's smock and a patient chart. "Turns out his kids were mutants so 'daddy dearest' tried to manipulate them into helping him eliminate mutants, his daughter escaped into time, but Larry got it hard." DM shook his head.

"How?" Scott asked as the rest of the X-Men caught up.

"Well for one half of his brain has bee replaced by computer hardware." Astral snorted, "Not to mention all the mental anguish, humiliation and fear the kid has, with telepathy and the ability to see into the future. Trust me Scotty, in the troubles department you got jack next to this kid, and after him comes some of the Misfits with Ororo and her family mixed in. In fact you're at the very bottom of the troubles list for this group, right under Fred to be exact."

"Wait are you telling us Freddy is one of the NORMAL Misfits?" Bobby almost shrieked.

"Yeah." The Scions nodded at once.

"But now is not the time for this or that, right now Jubilee needs to settle some things with him." DM said as he checked of something on his chart. "Plus Larry can't control his telepathy to well, so we should leave the immediate area." DM motioned for most of the people to leave. Logan and Jubilee stayed behind.

"Lifeline's in there too, just be sure to keep some of your thoughts in check." DM said with forlorn sigh. "Do you guys ever realize how much drama your world has?"

"We're aware." Logan grumbled as he followed Jubilee into the room.

"Well, if you guys don't need me anymore, I'll be headin' back to the Verge." Astral yawned.

"Aw, but you're just starting to be one of the group!" Perfection cooed. "And I made a new poster with you in it." Perfection held out a crudely drawn poster with a picture of Astral superimposed on it.

"Yeah, I'm gone." Astral's eyes popped wide with fear as he vanished into a small ball of light.

"Aw, he went bye-bye." Perfection sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah, he went bye-bye, but now we have to find a way to safely return Cloud and the Elrics." DM said as he exchanged his smock for his usual outfit and his chart for a handheld computer.

Perfection looked on in curiosity for a few seconds before he spoke. "You know I would have thought that you would have given that kid some kind of chip so he wouldn't have to deal with that thing on his head."

"I did." DM replied and then with a bit of pride, "He refused it. He's a tough cookie I'll give him that."

"Yeah, sorta like Rina." Perfection noted. "Think it'll carry over to this universe?"

"Possible, love is hard thing to kill in any universe, so who knows." DM punched in a few numbers on the small computer. "Hmm… according to this we have a single opportunity to send Cloud back, but the Elrics' universe is too far out of range for safe transport."

Meanwhile in the cafeteria of the pit, the Elric brothers and Cloud were busy discussing the effects that the Scions had on their worlds with the Misfits and X-Men.

"Wow." Kurt blinked a few times, "And I thought Perfection was insane."

"No, Perfection is _randomly_ insane." Cloud gave fearful chuckle, "DM just goes completely psycho when it comes to defeating enemies and Wraith, well he can go off the deep end every now and again."

"Well, at least you know that the Philosopher's Stone doesn't exist to help people in your world." Kurt gave a weak smile to the Ed and Al.

"Oh, we could live with that," Alphonse said, "But when your entire profession is reduced to entertaining at children's parties, you tend to take that a bit personally."

"Oh." Kurt blushed slightly.

"So what about your world Cloud?" Tabitha asked as she leaned against Cloud's shoulder.

"Wraith was able to save Aerith." Cloud said as he held up his hand with a gold band on it, then he remembered the death of Thunderbird. "But don't think it was with out it's price. To save Aerith another had to die."

"Who?" Rogue's head popped up.

"Vincent Valentine." Cloud hung his head in remembrance. "Wraith sent him a dream and he ran off to stop her and he did, but Sephiroth…"

"It's okay, we understand." Jean put her hand on his, "Loosing a teammate is never easy."

"No it isn't." Scott agreed, "Whether you liked him or not, it's never easy."

"Yeah, I mean he may have been an X-Geek, but he still didn't deserve that." Pietro said in depressed tone.

"Yeah." Todd agreed, the rest of the Misfits nodded in agreement. Then they noticed something.

"Where's Lance?" Wanda asked as she looked around.

"Where's Kitty?" Tabitha looked around too. "And Pete…"

That's when everybody groaned in annoyance.

"Come on, lets go get them before they destroy half your base." Scot groaned as the X-Men followed.

"What do you guys think new pool or Lance's health?" Althea quipped; the Misfits followed her out knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Aw, the love triangle's getting more complex." Perfection laughed as he and DM came through the door. "Hey Cloud we can send you back in like five minutes."

"Perfect." Cloud said as he stood up and stretched. "And what triangle are you referring to?"

DM just smirked as he erected a projection screen and projector and began to explain the single most complicated mystery of the universe: Lance or Pitor?


	23. Changes

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Changes**_

It was the night after Cloud had left and the X-Men as well as the Misfits were gathered at the still erected "interLOAFER inn", which now more closely resembled a log cabin than an actual hotel. Both teams wore tired and exasperated looks on their faces, the death of Thunderbird, news of Larry Trask and even the Chaos Sparks were beginning to take their toll on the teams.

"Why are we even here?" Lance groaned as he plopped his head into his folded arms.

"Wraith said he had something to show us." Kitty said as she elbow-jabbed Lance in the side.

"Probably wants to steal our souls for his own…" Bobby sneered.

"Bobby!" Jean snapped at the younger X-Man.

"What, he's the lord and master of death and he didn't do anything to save Thunderbird!" Bobby nearly jumped out of his seat as he covered himself in ice.

"He couldn't do it Bobby." Rogue pushed the iced-up mutant back into his seat. "He's got a responsibility to both life and death."

"You would say that." Bobby grumbled as he turned his back to Rogue.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"Little Miss Rogue is the ghost's favorite. He's always talking to her, always helping her, never anyone else, but her. I bet she could get shot through the head and he'd break the rules then!" Bobby pounded on the table.

"Hey. Leave da boss's job outta dis." Cardinal said as he and Spaz appeared behind Bobby. "You ain't got no right ta judge him ya little delinquent."

"Oh yeah, well what gives him the right to be such an ass and take out friend's life?" Bobby punched Cardinal in the face, but passed directly through the ghost.

"Did you just try ta hit me?" Cardinal chuckled. "Kid, you got a pair on you, I'll give you that."

Bobby was about to respond with an ice spear when a cold hand gripped his shoulder. "Bobby, sit down." Wraith was in his human form, decked out in his Victorian attire. "We'll talk later…"

"But for now…" Perfection came walking in with DM, both looked incredibly different. "We figured it would be best to subdue the Chaos Sparks."

"What's with the new wardrobe?" Todd asked as he noticed DM now has on a normal novelty T-shirt.

"We have to look more our parts now." DM shrugged, "A bit restraining, but a lot better than endless Chaos Sparks."

"Uh… what?" Hawk was now more confused than ever, "What do you mean by that?"

"Easy, we're going to play 'mutant-sideshow' for the world." Perfection giggled, "Well they are, I'm playing the fun old role of 'Cosmic Energy Being'."

"Ok." Hawk blinked and turned to Xavier, who was obviously even more confused. "Why?"

"Well, for one if we can get the people of your universe to believe that we're NOT gods or some other supreme beings, we set your world back onto the normal course…" DM lingered. "Sort of."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Althea groaned.

"Because it involves A: The most incompetent actor ever and B: We're probably going to have to play along with it." Pietro groaned along with his team.

"So, you're going to lie to the world." Rina's flat tone spoke up.

"Now, that's a bit harsh, I prefer to think of it as turning their heads away from the truth…" DM chuckled.

Rina cast a look at Wraith who simply sighed, "Yes, we're lying to the world."

"Ok." Rina went back to her self involved brooding.

"We need to get her to lighten up." Perfection whispered into DM's ear. DM merely nodded.

"So, to play to our parts we've come up with a few back stories for us and we just wanted you're input." Wraith said as a projector fell from the ceiling and cracked the table ever so loudly. The first slide was of Perfection in a rain coat with rubber ducky slippers. "What the hell?"

"Whoops… "Perfection blushed as he grabbed the slide and quickly switched them. "My private collection."

"And I thought Pietro had an ego…" Lance snickered lightly.

"Hey, I can't help it if I look good in rubber and latex." Perfection snubbed the Misfits.

"Oh god, horrible imagery!" Pietro shrieked as he got a mental image of his sister, Perfection and a bottle of liquid latex.

"Mmmm, boyfriend in latex…" Both Wanda and Althea gave a classic sign of "Homer Drool" and their boyfriends both backed off about five feet.

"Thanks a lot P, now I'm never gonna get her off of me when we're older." Todd moaned.

"Hey, at least Amanda's not here, otherwise Kurt would be joining us…" Perfection snickered.

"Nah, we already know that's not particularly wise given that I have fur." Kurt sighed and both Perfection and Todd were moving another five feet back. "Jerks…"

"Now you know how I feel." Wraith said as he put the right slides in. "And first up is Perfection, and we're just gonna say that he's like a living start or something with immense dimensional powers."

"Wow, that's a real cover-up." Scott said critically.

"Yes, well…" Wraith started and then switched the slide. "As for me we're going to opt for the 'Immortal Mutant' route so as not to arouse any really nasty suspicious activity."

"That and he really is immortal… kind of." DM smiled as his slide came up. "And I'm just going to be the rich billionaire-techy-mutant-support-guy."

"No offense, but how do you expect to become a billionaire?" Professor Xavier clasped his hands together.

"Buy out Tony Stark, or at least give him a run for his money." DM smiled.

"And what about the other Scions? Particularly Alteran, the guy that started all this." Hawk was back to normal.

"We're just going to blame it on Apocalypse." Perfection smiled. "And Astral pretty much set up his own little back story with Spyke's little run in with the law."

"The others will make one when they need to." Wraith said. "The really good news is that once we do get your world back on track you don't ever have to worry about this happening again."

"Yeah, it's sorta like a virus that way…" Perfection explained while he and Todd tried to make a cat's cradle.

"Ok, so now that we know what's up with you guys, how do we handle these Chaos Sparks?" Althea asked as she snapped back to reality.

"You don't." Wraith said with a shrug, "We just have to hope there are no more universes to impact along this particular route."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Ash quipped, "So far you've been about as useful as Shorty and the Tin Can." Ash jerked his thumb to Ed and Al.

"WHAT!" Ed rushed up to attack Ash, but was held back by his younger brother. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT IT TAKES THREE DAYS TO WALK UP AN ANT HILL, HUH?"

"Wow, he really is that sensitive about his height." Kurt whispered to Scott.

"I guess so…" Scott blinked.

"Oh, yeah that reminds me, there was an Impact last night…" Perfection grinned lightly as everyone turned to glare at him. "Not a full Chaos Spark, but you know just a light, little tappity, tap-tap on another dimension…"

"And what prey tell did this other dimension give us?" Hawk focused his glare.

"Oh, nothing important." Perfection waved it off, but no one bought it. "Just a little trinket from the Norse God Loki…"

"This 'trinket' wouldn't be tied to a certain schlub in Edge City in another dimension, would it?" Wraith was glaring at him now.

"Maybe…" Perfection smiled.

Wraith just rammed his head into the table repeatedly.

"Well, this could turn out to be a most interesting prospect." DM chuckled. "Of course we have to find that mask before anyone else does."

"I kind of figured that." Hawk sighed. "Misfits…"

"We're on it." The team collectively groaned.

"So are we…" Scott and some the X-Men groaned.

"Sometimes I wonder just who the hell would let these lunatics into our world?" Hawk asked as he rubbed his head.

"Isn't it obvious?" Xavier responded. "Whoever started this universe to begin with."

"What kind of psycho would even want to start this universe?" Hawk popped a few pain killers.

"A really funny and nice one." Perfection said as he walked on by with his perpetual smile in full gear and left te two leaders to blink in confoundment.


	24. Green Masks

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: First; Thanks for all the loving reviews so far. Second; I'm debating on what the seconds Chaos Spark should be, should it be "_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_" (Movies 1 & 2) or "_Gargoyles"_? And I won't be putting one into the third slot because the last one is going to be a doozy, and if anyone remembers my first attempt to do a Misfit-Fic you might know what it's going to be. **

_**Green Masks**_

The Misfits, X-Men and interLOAFERs were of course searching for the legendary "Mask", a device that could transform its wearer into a demi-god capable of living out the wearer's deepest and most hidden personality. Unfortunately along with the mask came several dozen pieces of junk and the teams were currently closing in n several pieces. They were no where near the Mask.

In fact the Mask, with its mysterious and powerful will of its own, had placed itself in front of a familiar and timid person. A younger and even more up tight and frightened Stanley Ipkiss was currently running from a small group of bullies.

"Why me, why me, why me?" The 15 year old screamed as he took a blind right and ran straight into an alleyway.

"Down the alley." The lead thug yelled to his friends.

Stanley panicked as he realized he had taken a wrong turn and in a brief glint of hope he tried to climb the low lying brick wall that cornered him in. The thugs however arrived just as he was pulling himself to the top and yanked him down into a pile of trash.

"Come on nerd, hand over the cash." The lead thug kicked the young boy in the ribs.

Despair and fear quickly swamped the young man's mind as he tried to grab what he though was a plank of wood; to his further dismay it was just a raggedy old wooden mask. Still it was something and Stanley stood to face his foes as he held the mask a few inches from his face.

"Come on you wouldn't hit a guy in mask would you?" He tried to grin behind the wooden figure.

"Actually yes I would." The lead thug said as he slammed his fist into the mask and then into Stanley's face.

"AUGHHHH!" Stanley screamed as he felt the mask grasp a hold of his face. "GET IT OFF!"

"Heh, loser." The thug grinned as he went to punch Stanley again, only to have his target suddenly zip to the right. Then to the left. Then to the right. Then the boy suddenly began to a fashion similar to the Tasmanian Devil. "What the!" The thug screamed as the force from the spin created a large vortex of air that blew him and his friends against the wall.

"Buck! I think he's related to that dude at the mall!" One of the skinny thugs screamed.

"Oh my god, what is that!" Buck screamed as Stanley turned around, his head was completely green and bald with an elongated "butt-chin".

"Hello boys!" The strange Masked boy shouted in an ecstatic tone. "Didn't your mother ever teach not to pick on little kids?"

"Buck, I think we should have stayed shrunk." Thug number one cried in fear. "At least then we would stop running into freakish nightmare stuff."

"Right now you boys should be screamin'" The Mask chuckled, "'Cuz, now's the time for the ENEMA OF YOUR LIFE!"

"AHHHHH!" Thug Number two screamed. "I DON'T WANT AN ENEMA!"

"WELL NEITHER DID FREDDY ROGERS, BUT HE GOT USED TO'EM!" The Mask shot his head out like a super enlarged bullet when he yelled. The thugs just continued screaming.

Elsewhere…

"You ever get the feeling that someone's stepping on your turf?" Perfection asked Wraith as the interLOAFERS searched New Jersey for the powerful relic.

"No, I don't believe I have ever had that feeling." Wraith responded bitterly as he chucked a hub-cap at a random car.

"Hmm…" Perfection looked towards Bayville. "I wonder…"

"What?" DM asked as he prepared for a stupid question.

"Does Ipkiss exist here?"

Wraith was too stunned by the intelligence of the question to speak, but DM was immediately on the search.

"Well according to the 'Inter-dimensional Google Fire Fox plug-in' that I have…" DM waited for the search results, which only caused his laptop to crash. "I shouldn't use Fire Fox anymore." DM said definitively.

"Maybe Karma would know." Perfection said as he pulled an entire phone booth from his pocket and dialed the female scion. "Hey Karma, its P, quick question: Is there a Stanley Ipkiss in Wanda's universe?" After a few seconds. "Oh, ok. Thanks." And Perfection hung up.

"Well." Wraith asked with a leer.

"That-a-way." Perfection pointed towards Bayville.

"I'll tell the others." DM sighed.

A few minutes and two mass teleportation's later the Misfits and Scions were just outside the alley where Perfection had learned that Stanley Ipkiss was when Karma last checked.

"Ok guys, before we go down there, I think you should brace yourselves." DM warned.

"Why? I mean what happened to this kid, the Mask eat him whole or something?" QuickSilver quipped as he zoomed down the alley, screamed like a little girl and zoomed out.

"Wonder what that was about?" Perfection said as he wandered down the alley, where he discovered, the thugs that had pestered Wanda and the other girls on his last trip. Unfortunately they all had giant machines attached to their rear that read "ENEMAS 4 CHE4P!"

"OH JEEZ MAN!" Lance flinched and ran as he came down the alley.

"He's gone to far…" Perfection gritted his teeth.

"What?" Arcade asked as he tried to figure the machines out. "You've done worse than this."

"NO ONE TRAMPLES ON MY LIVING JOKES!" Perfection stormed out of the alley and focused his signets into place and in a very Eastwood-esque voice, "No one leaves a dust trail on my turf…" With that he vanished.

"What just happened?" Roadblock looked confused, "Why was he so mad?"

"It's a pride thing." DM explained. "He hates it when other empowered jokesters upstage him."

"What is this going to cost us?" Hawk groaned as he reached for his ant-acid.

"Let's just say; keep the check book open." Wraith chuckled.

"What's he smiling for?" Toad leaned away from the strangely happy looking Wraith.

"The only thing better than a Dennis Leary comedy special is Perfection having a battle of comedic wits with other jokesters of power." Wraith chuckled. "Speedy, grab your camcorder, we got a show to tape!"

"Why do I get the feeling your plan to stay hidden just went out the window." Hawk went for another medicine pack.

"Yeah, that's pretty accurate." DM said as he helped Arcade with the thugs.

**&&&&**

**Perfection: Lousy little thief, he stole my best joke dummies!**

**Wraith: You say that like it's a bad thing.**

**Perfection: It is!**

**Wraith: Get new ones.**

**Perfection: But they were fun and I liked them.**

**Wraith: If you ever make sense this world will be doomed, you know that, right?**

**Perfection: I like chop-suey, it tastes like liquid cholesterol.**

**Wraith: I give up…**


	25. Giant Mallets over Normandy!

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Giant Mallets over Normandy!**_

"AWWW! COME BA-A-ACK!" The Mask screeched as he wrought havoc to the streets of Bayville. "I JUST WANT TO GIVE YOU A MAKE–OVER!" The demi-god shouted as several visiting movie stars started to run away.

The Mask was about to give chase, but a sudden pie to the back of his head caused him to turn around to see a young man dressed in a Clint Eastwood type Wild West movie out fit. "You think you can step on my toes punk?"

"Well, I don't know…" The mask said innocently as he zoomed up to the new challenger. He tried to stomp the young man's toes flat, but by the time his foot landed he had been bent and twisted into a living pretzel.

"HA!" The young man cast off his disguise and came face to face with The Mask. "Now that's funny, that's a classic. HA!"

"Funny? Oh you want funny?" The Mask undid his pretzel bend. "I'll give you funny. That is if you think you can keep up…"

"Bring it amateur! I'm not called the Scion of Chaos for nothin'!" The young man and The Mask were now pushing on each other's foreheads.

"Really, well LOKI MADE ME!" The Mask attempted to push the young man back.

"HA! LOKI IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE INSANE MIGHT OF PERFECTION!" Perfection shouted.

The Mask began to snicker. "Your name is 'Perfection'?"

"Yes…" Perfection leered at the demi-god. "You have something to say about it?"

"Well let's just say that outfit is far from perfection…" The Mask broke into a full fit of laughter.

"WHAT!" A vein on Perfection's head shot up in anger. "I might have been able to forgive the trampling on my territory; I could even forgive the terrorizing of innocent people, but you just ripped on my threads and THAT is completely UNFORGIVABLE!"

"Oh? And what are you going to do about 'Mr. Velvet-dere'?" The Mask quipped in response.

"THIS!" Perfection shouted as he produced a humongous mallet from nowhere and slammed it onto The Mask.

On a roof not to far from the unfurling battle of pranksters Wraith was joyfully watching the events with Pietro and his camcorder.

"Wow, that's a big hammer." Pietro said as he took his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah I know. I'd say COBRA inspired it, but I think it's more or less a 'Looney Tunes' thing." Wraith said as h sat back in a lawn chair and sipped his coffee.

"Speaking of Looney Tunes, you guys know anything about this 'Lunatics Unleashed' Show?" Pietro was no focusing on the small screen again.

"Not the show, but everyone's pretty much made it clear that they have no respect for that particular universe…" Wraith chuckled.

"What did you guys do?"

"We removed all laws of physics and death." Wraith's eyes formed the base of a large smile.

"So in other words you made their world like that of the Looney Tunes?" Pietro was not surprised. "Figures. WHOA! The Mask just smashed Perfection with a mallet, and he retaliated in the same way…"

"This could get boring…" Wraith said as he picked up a pair of binoculars and watched the two cosmic comedians trade blow after blow of their giant mallets. "Correction, it WILL get boring."

Hours later DM and the JOES were on the rooftop debating the best way to end the very obvious and loud battle of unnatural beings. The JOEs wanted to do as little damage as possible to The Mask and the surrounding area, while DM was insisting on a carpet bomb.

"Hey guys." Pietro called from the roof edge. "Now they're mud wrestling in female wrestler costumes."

"I don't even need to say it, do I?" Hawk asked as he began to rub his temples.

"To tell the truth, this kind of does surprise me…" DM blinked as he picked up Wraith's binoculars and peered on with a confused look and completely ignored the fact that Wraith was still attached to the binoculars. "Oh, now I get it…"

"Oh, believe me you're going to get it…" Wraith grumbled as he pulled himself up from the ground he had fallen to when DM had yanked on the binoculars.

"Uh…" DM looked at his life-impaired friend with worry. "Remember your blood pressure…"

"No blood… yet…" Wraith flashed out his daggers. "Running would be good right now…"

"Only because you're a friend…" DM smiled nervously as he bolted off the roof with Wraith not far behind him.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Low Light blinked as he and the rest of the JOEs ignored the Scions and looked on at Perfection and The Mask. "Because that DOES surprise me." He said as he passed his binoculars to Cover Girl

"Yeah, he's actually doing something smart for once." Cover Girl was in shock too as she handed Hawk the binoculars.

"How come we only have one of these?" Hawk asked as he looked into them. "He's actually trying to take it off? Will that even work?"

Much to the JOEs surprise the tactic did in fact work, albeit after half the town had been wrecked when the two pranksters turned into giant monsters and began to fight each other. After the battle had ended though, the JOEs took both The Mask and the unconscious Stanley Ipkiss into custody.

"I WON!" Perfection said as several poorly dressed Perfections in cheerleader drag appeared. The Cheer-Perfections immediately swarmed him and propped him up on their shoulders.

"Perfection, Perfection, if he can't prank it no one can! YAY!" And then the Cheer-Perfections disappeared.

"Ok, time for me to fix a few things." Perfection smiled.

"You can fix this?" Hawk blinked in surprise.

"Of course not silly…" Perfection pointed to the just arrived Astral. "But he can."

"Every time I try to get out he pulls me back in!" Astral grumbled as he adjusted a famous movie quote to his use. Then with a snap of his fingers he repaired the damage the Perfection and The Mask has caused to the city, that is all except the massive holes caused by the overuse of large mallets.

"Can't fix those?" Hawk asked as the stressed Scion passed by and got into the Joes' chopper.

"Oh I can fix them; I just want someone else to have the headache of fixing THOSE potholes…" Astral shot a devilish grin.

"Well that'll be two days past never." Perfection chuckled as he sat next to Astral.

"You don't speak to me." Astral growled as Perfection shrunk back in faux fear and gave a wicked smile.

A few seconds into the flight Astral had truly regretted coming back.

"I'm not touching you, I'm not touching you, I'm not touching you…" Perfection continued the chant as he circled Astrals body with his fingers, just inches away from touching him.

"I hate my life…" Astral groaned as he began to sob.


	26. Poor Stanley and the Infamous Clothes

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Poor Stanley_** **_and the Infamous Clothes Rope_**

"So is he awake yet?" Perfection asked Lifeline as he hovered around Stanley Ipkiss' bed.

"No, for the one thousandth time, he is not yet awake." Lifeline said in his usual calm tone. The JOE's medic, who had very little contact with the Scions before hand, was now beginning to understand why the base ha a sudden influx of anti-acids and aspirin.

"How about now?" Perfection smiled sweetly.

"No, and for the last time, would you get that fishing pole out of the water cooler?" Lifeline was now stressed.

"Aw, but I wanted to catch the elusive 'Water Cooler Carp', it's the last fish I need for my town." The Scion's face drooped as he retracted the fishing pole and sat on the floor.

"I'm not even going to ask…" Lifeline ignored the crazy being as he went about his normal business.

"Hey, it's tough to take care of an Animal Crossing town, everyone's always so needy." Perfection explained as he pulled out a silver portable video game system. "And for some reason you're always the only one who can do anything remotely near manual labor…"

"Why are you even here?" Lifeline asked as he continued to attend to his normal business.

"Why? Gettin' annoyed?" Perfection batted his eyelashes innocently.

"No, it's just that you're usually off with Wanda, DM or the Misfits." Lifeline took a seat at his desk. "I don't believe I've even seen you in here since the time you briefly lost your powers."

"Huh." Perfection shrugged as he pocketed his gaming system. "Well, I guess you could say the little stinker her intrigues me."

"Considering the damage you did to Downtown Bayville, I'm actually not surprised by that." Hawk said as he came in with two well dressed adults behind him.

"Where is my son? Where is Stanley?" The man spoke with such an aristocratically Boston accent that it almost melted Perfection's ears o the spot.

"He's right here Senator Ipkiss." Hawk led the distraught parents to their son.

"Oh, I knew we shouldn't have let him finish up high school in Bayville!" Mrs. Ipkiss, a short woman in a vibrantly pink dress with matching pearls and gloves that made her look like a Jackie Onassis wannabe, had a voice that literally shattered the Scion of Chaos and drew the attention of the worried parents.

"And just who the h-e-double-hockey-stick is he?" Senator Ipkiss jumped back in disgust and shock.

"The pain..." The tiny broken shards of Perfection managed to squeak out. "Ohhh… theee paaaaaiiiin…"

"Lifeline, could you please get that idiot to behave?" Hawk groaned.

"Actually General I think he really is in pain." Lifeline blinked as he picked up a dust pan and broom and went over to the shattered Scion.

"Nope…" Perfection appeared behind lifeline as the former vestige of himself turned to glass, "Just really put off by the nails on chalk-board voices those two have."

"Excuse me?" Senator Ipkiss raised his voice and Perfection responded by warping his body in a comically cartoonish way. "But what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means for two lumpkins from Jersey, ya sure sound like a really live Bostonian." Cardinal appeared from a random spot in the floor. "Ain't that right Spaz?"

"Well to put it lightly: no, they really do sound like nails on a chalk board." Spaz floated through a wall. The two ghosts had arrived shortly after Stanley was brought to the base; apparently Wraith was in need of the extra help.

"Good lord Jethro! They're ghosts on this base!" Mrs. Ipkiss shouted in fear.

"Don't forget the mutants." Pietro zoomed in carrying a rope made of bras.

"Hey…" Perfection noticed a particular bra out of the bunch. "Isn't that your sister's?"

"Yeah-you-have-no-idea-how-hard-that-one-was-to-get." Pietro then zoomed out.

"Oh, then there's the genetically modified and created super-assassin!" Arcade came wandering in carrying a rope made of underwear. "As well as me; the human who likes the blue pills."

"Excuse me?" Jethro Ipkiss took a step back in fear.

"The blue ones make everything sparkly…" Then Arcade ran out of the room.

"I have a terrible feeling the next people to come in here won't be happy…" Spaz looked at the trailing ropes of underwear in concern.

"Really, I have the feeling my Wanda is somewhere involving hot water and steam." Perfection giggled as Lance came wandering through with all of the girls' shirts tied together.

"Heh, this'll teach'em to go on boxer raids…" Lance cackled. And to no one added; "Yes, I'm aware she's going to hurt me and her too. I KNOW IT ALREADY NOW SHUT UP!"

"Who was that young man yelling at?" The Senator's wife asked in utter shock.

"Invisible Coyote." Perfection explained.

"You know about that thing?" Hawk asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Lance told me when he explained his art painting to me. Well that and he's kinda real, just on a slightly higher plane of existence." Perfection smiled as Barney and Claudius came crawling through with the girls pants tied together.

"Well they're starting at young age…" Lifeline blinked again as he sat back at his desk.

"Wow… That's actually new for me." Perfection chuckled.

"Dear Lord, this place is a mad-house!" The Senator turned a bright beat red. "How could you even think to bring my son to such an un-safe location?"

"Senator," Hawk explained "It was either here or a state holding facility and considering your son has come into contact with an item of immense magickal proportion, I don't think the latter was even an option."

"Magic?" The Senator laughed. "Don't be absurd!"

"Oh how wonderful! You believe in ghosts and imaginary coyotes, but magick is for fairy tales, am I correct?" Spaz floated over to the Senator.

"Stay away from me you unholy specter!" The senator made a cross with his fingers.

"Oh please, even if I was considered unholy that would do little to avert me. Make me angry, sure, but that's about it." Spaz slapped the senator with an invisible hand, "Next time keep in mind your company when you insult magick or you might find yourself with a lightning bolt up your derrière."

The senator was about to respond when Stanley gave a tired groan and propped himself up. "Why does it feel like I was sumo wrestling with Godzilla?"

Hawk and Lifeline cast a look of suspicion to Perfection.

"What? It's a time honored tradition in Japan!" Perfection defended himself.

"Listen, kid, I know this is going to be a lot to take in, but…" Hawk stopped. "Where is that Mask thingy? It would make things a whole lot easier to explain."

"I dunno, I thought you guys took it." Perfection shrugged.

"Mask? You mean this thing?" Lifeline pulled a wooden mask from his drawer; it was shattered into several pieces.

Perfection could only stare at the pieces in shock and awe, and then he turned to Stanley. "Hey kid, you're family got any history of the X-Gene?"

"I should say not!" Jethro Ipkiss spoke up.

"Ok then, if this hurts, I owe you a new moon." Perfection said right as he tossed a giant chunk of rock onto Stanely.

"MY SON!" Both Ipkiss parents shouted.

"You killed my boy!" Jethro charged Perfection only to be held back by long rubbery arms.

"Chill out pops!" A very familiar green face popped out from under the rock. "He maybe a prankster king like myself, but he ain't gonna hurt anyone." And then under his breath, "At least not on purpose."

Jethro Ipkiss' response to his son's new looks was as follows: "AAAAAAAAHHHHH! GET THE GREEN MARBLE HEADED MONSTER OFF OF ME!"

"Dad!" Stanley said as he put his father down, "It's me Stanley…"

"My son..." Jethro began "… is a FREAK?"

"No. Actually, he's the host for the Mask's magickal properties." Spaz explained as he looked through the pieces of broken wood. "It looks like someone slammed it into his face and forced all the magick into his body."

"Is there anyway to get it out and make him normal again?" Mrs. Ipkiss asked in concern.

"Well that depends…" Spaz started.

"On what? If you need an organ, blood or bone marrow, I'll give however much is needed!" Mrs. Ipkiss was close to tears.

"No, nothing like that, I just need the Loki of this world to make another wooden mask." Spaz explained.

"Not gonna happen!" A new figure stood in the room.

"Hi Loki." Perfection smiled. "How ya doin'?"

"Not to good, you know my dad really wanted me to find and destroy that chunk of wood, right?" Loki smiled; he looked eerily familiar to the Ipkiss family.

"Is that Alan Cumming?" The Senator whispered to his wife.

"I think that's the Norse God Loki, honey. So let's not make him angry, ok?"

"Ok." Senator Ipkiss nodded.

"Ok, so why aren't you gonna make another wooden mask?" Perfection asked as he crept closer to the God of Mischief.

"Simple, now the magick in the boy has a life-span, and when the boy dies, the magick comes back to moi."

"Well…" Perfection tried to make an arguing point but was distracted as a very angry Wanda in a towel came wondering in, behind her was Althea, Angelica, Lina and Cover-Girl, who was also holding a very enthralled Chybee who was chewing on one of Lance's boots.

"Wow…" Loki and Stanely both looked on with over-large cartoon eyes, while Perfection simply went over to Chybee, scooped the imp into his arms and pointed in the general direction that the boys had gone in and then the girls left with silent anger growing on their faces.

"Aww, why'd you have to do that? The one in front was hot…" Stanley commented only to get a boxing glove to the face.

"My Wanda, bad Stanley, bad!" Perfection said as he whapped Stanley on the face with a newspaper.

"Okies-day…" Stanley said as he raised his head up while little cartoon birds flew around him.

"So, the kid's stuck like this?" Hawk asked the very ticked off god.

"Well considering the Mask in this universe is ALREADY in Valhalla; yeah he's stuck like that."

"I will not have my son stuck as a freak!" Jethro shouted, but was silenced by Mrs. Ipkiss' purse to his head. "Ow! Dear!"

"Silence Jethro, our son has a gift." Then she turned to her son. "Stanley, you know we love you, but we can't take care of you when you can put our lives in danger, you know that right?"

"But ma, I can control it." Stanley pulled a bomb from a small pebble bag and blew himself up, only to be covered in soot. "Seeeeeee…" The stunned boy fell to the ground.

Loki gave a chuckle before he left. "If that's how he controls it I'd hate to see it controlling him!"

"Well, he could always join the Misfits, right Hawk?" Perfection gave an innocent smile as Chybee began to chew on Perfection arm.

"If he wants to and his parents approve it, sure, why not it can't get any worse around here." Hawk would later learn never to say those words, ever again.


	27. A normal day with the interLOAFERs

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**A normal day with the interLOAFERs**_

For once in his entire time of knowing the Scions General Hawk was at a complete and utter loss for words. His eyes were wide as he surveyed the damage that had just spread itself wide over his base. Mammoth sized chunks of mashed potatoes flowed down rivers and lakes of gravy and cranberry juice, and odd bits of food clung to just about every building with in range. His warehouses and storage buildings were painted and bathed in odd colors, as if some magic color loving hippy had been on a rampage with an impossibly large set of sharpie markers. Then for the first time his entire career the general felt his left arm go numb.

"Duke." Hawk Muttered.

"Yeah Hawk?" Duke turned from the damage and saw his friend's bright red face. "Told you one of these days those chili dogs would get you." Then into his walkie-talkie, "Life-Line, get ready for an emergency, General Hawk's in the middle of a coronary."

"Oh relax; he's got decades to go yet." Cardinal said as he rolled a giant dough puff right on by. Within the dough puff was Leatherneck smack in the center, crying for help.

"Oh god…" Hawk groaned. "I thought this might be the sweet release of death."

"No such luck, besides I thought you loved the Misfits." Duke chuckled.

"I love the Misfits; if I could I would adopt each one." Hawk growled as Life-Line and Bree came by and put the General on a stretcher. "It's that lunatic in the red shirt I can't stand."

As if on cue Perfection came bounding by dressed in a Tigger costume, followed closely by Chybee who was chewing on a stuffed bear, who was being chased by Beachhead, who was on the run from Trinity, who was fleeing the wrath of their sister, who was escaping the psychotic arguments that Lance was having with his imaginary coyote.

"Who can we blame for this one?" Duke asked Hawk as they made their way to the infirmary.

"I don't know; who started the damn argument?" Hawk asked groggily.

"That would be Ipkiss." Duke sighed, "Turns out he favors koalas."

"Really; I would have figured him for the pandas myself." Bree said as she took the general's pulse.

"Don't tell me you've taken sides in that ridiculous argument." Hawk groaned.

"Yeah, she's on the 'other side'." Life-Line chuckled. "I prefer the monkeys myself."

"Not you too." Hawk looked to Duke. "Please tell me there's at least one sane person on this base."

"Of course." Duke said in all seriousness. "I mean who would support such smelly mangy animals; they throw their own poop for goodness sake."

"Well the good news is, it was just an anxiety attack." Life-Line said as he finished up a few remaining tests.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Hawk managed to sound all but sarcastic.

"Take a few weeks off Hawk, doctor's orders." Life-Line said as he took the general's pulse. "Then visit Psyche out weekly to help manage stress."

"Can do, and hopefully I'll get to see why Arcade loves those blue pills so damn much." Hawk grumbled as he made his way out the door. "Duke, you're in charge for the next two weeks; I'm going to Jamaica."

"Sir?"

"To Jamaica…"Hawk insisted on ignoring everyone.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, this was still recovering from the strange life form that resulted from Kitty's cooking; BA and several Misfits were busy cleaning the floors while DM and Spaz used their own particular methods of cleaning. Lance was of course arguing with his invisible coyote the entire time he was cleaning.

"Can someone tell me why this crazy figment of my imagination keeps showing up whenever you guys are here?" Lance growled.

"Well it could be that Perfection's aura and presence make it easier to penetrate the layers and layers of logic and medicine the usually block him." DM theorized.

"What?" Todd asked as he rinsed out his mop.

"Perfection makes people crazy." Althea dumbed down DM's explanation.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." DM nodded as he pulled a large vacuum from his pocket dimension.

"I guess I can live with that." Lance sighed. "Besides, all I have to do is ask Perfection to make him real and hand him off to Trinity."

"Did he stop?" Todd asked.

"Yes, he did. Remind me for future occurrences; threats of Trinity work well." Lance smiled lightly.

"Will do Lance." Todd smiled as Perfection ran through the room with his entourage close behind him.

"Wow." Todd blinked as he noticed something.

"What?" BA asked "Did he steal another cookie?" BA quickly counted his cookies.

"No, he wiped his feet before and after he left." Todd continued to blink, "Does that make this a regular occurrence or not?"

"I'd say so." Lance piped in.

"Me too." Althea agreed.

"I want dowwwwwn…" Pietro cried while he remained fastened to the ceiling by a large amount of dough and paste.

"Oh relax Pietro, we'll have you down in no time, I mean it's not like this hasn't happened before." Althea spread some more water on the ground.

"That's true." Pietro agreed as he gave up struggling and began to guide the others as to what spots they missed.


	28. Green plus green plus green plus green

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Green plus green plus green plus green plus rat**_

It was only a few nights after Stanley had been accepted as an official member of the Misfits and Perfection, DM and Wraith were busy in the interLOAFER inn, trying to figure out the right way to introduce them selves to the world as their recent plans were demolished quite literally along with half of downtown Bayville. Of course they were not alone this time, as Karma was also trying to find away to insert herself into the world, not surprisingly she found it incredibly difficult. The Elric Brothers were also helping out in their own little way, which mostly revolved around keeping Perfection entertained.

"Why can't I wear this?" Karma asked as she spun in her newest choice of everyday clothing.

"Karma, was it decent on your world to parade around half-naked in public?" DM asked as he tried to finish a few sketches.

"No, but I thought human males found sheer clothing attractive." Karma let her naiveté take over.

"Oh sure they do, but togas are out of fashion by about two or tree millennia." Cardinal commented as he and Spaz walked in.

"Wraith, I think you should know I've found some prime real estate here that would be perfect for another Belly-Up Tavern." Spaz's voice was filled with a child like hope.

"No; one is enough, especially with the crew of regulars we get." Wraith winced inwardly. "Speaking of which remind me to give Angela a raise after all this."

"I already did that." Spaz commented as he pulled a ledge out of nowhere. "But I guess, you're right, one bar is enough, but perhaps a night club for teens."

"You already bought the place didn't you?" Wraith glared at his friend.

"Yes." Spaz hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry Wraith, it was just such a good deal, I couldn't resist."

"Well, you know, that could be yours and Karma's cover now." DM lifted his head from his drawings. "Plus we could give the teens and mutants a safe haven in this city."

"Philanthropy?" Wraith grumbled as he plopped down onto a couch. "Now there's an idea only religious goober could come up with."

"I hear ya boss," Cardinal sat on Wraith's right. "I don't do nothin' for nobody, unless I get paid, it's the American way."

"So are extortion and blackmail." Spaz commented lightly on the situation and garnered the look of everyone in the room. "What? Oh please I'm friends with Wraith; you can't expect me to be nice all the time, now can you."

"Maybe we should take a look at the place." Perfection suggested as he tied Ed and Al I up with the Cat's Cradle they were trying to complete. "I mean, you don't want to get ripped off, now do you?"

"Brain-dead's got point." Ash said as he walked into the front room of the inn. "Xavier sent me to check on the kid. He seems to think I'd be able to connect with him for some reason. Anyway, your really should take a look at that piece of real-estate."

"Oh, Ash, I forgot to ask you the last time I saw you, what did you do with the Necronomicon?" Spaz raised an eye in line with his question.

"I put it in my sock drawer." Ash confirmed. "I figured with all the kids with hay-wire powers, explosions and visits from you guys that it'd be safer there than any place the government could think of."

"You know he's probably right on that too." DM chuckled.

"Right, well let's go take a look at this heap Spaz almost undoubtedly bought in my name." Wraith groaned.

"Now why would you accuse Spaz of such a mean thing?" Karma chided Wraith as she flashed into a purple work suit.

"Because he went to hell for identity theft when he first died, as well as fraud, tax evasion and other very unethical business practices."

"Yes, surprisingly 'Thou shalt not steal' also applies to names and Social Security numbers." Spaz let a light grumble take his voice.

"Yup, so let's get there already." Cardinal shouted.

A second later the group was standing outside an almost vacant lot with only half a house built and to say Wraith was not happy would be an understatement. However, he was also looking at the wrong lot; the correct lot contained what looked to be a run down roller disco with a large discoing anthro-dinosaur on the roof.

"I can't say that his is much better." Wraith growled while DM held him back from assaulting Spaz.

"Oh, come one Wraith, so it's fixer-upper, but think of the potential it has." Spaz said as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, it has potential alright, the potential to give ya tetanus." Cardinal said whispered to Perfection.

"Among other things." Perfection looked on in a mix of awe and fear.

"Well, it could use some work." Karma said as she tried to push a door open, only to have it fall back into the building.

"I think it's a lemon, but with some spit and polish and a lot of elbow grease it could be a nice place for the kids to hang out." Ash tapped the side of the building right before the dinosaur collapsed in to the building. "Ok, that might take a bit more than spit and lot more polish."

"Spaz, you want to turn this into a night club?" Wraith pointed at the condemned building accusingly.

"Yes." Spaz smiled in only the way a ghost with out a mouth could.

"And you are." Wraith growled, "Because as of now, I'm putting Angela on your desk in the Necropolitan and Cardinal's running the tavern, and until this is opened and running, you are staying here to work on it aren't you?" Wraith was now towering over Spaz, who was crunched up into a ball.

"Yes sir." Spaz blinked.

"Good, now get up." Wraith growled.

Spaz stood up, but it was obvious he was hurt. His eyes and head both hit the ground with an obvious gloom, and Wraith caught it as did the others who cast him an angry look.

"What?" Wraith exclaimed in shock, "He deserves it."

"Wraith…" Karma shot an angry glare to her ex.

"Ugh, ok." Wraith turned back to Spaz, "Listen buddy, I shouldn't have blown up like that, ok."

"OK." Spaz brightened up a little. "Apology accepted, and I won't do this again, I promise."

"Oh, I know you won't." Wraith gave his own evil smile towards his oldest friend. "Believe me I know you won't." The two ghosts then walked back to the group and Wraith took his first long gaze at the building.

"You know, if your tore down the building and made it all underground, it'd be a big thing." Perfection said. "At least according to National Fashion."

"Ok, now there's a comment I would expect from him." Wraith said, "But he's right, the whole buildings gotta go and we have to start fresh." Wraith then turned to Cardinal, "Card, you still got those connections with the Undead Labor Union?"

"The ULU? Sure, I play poker every Monday with their regional head." Cardinal pulled out a small notebook. "Bastard owes me frickin' fortune."

"Right, well tell him I got a job for his crew." Wraith said as he took a notepad from Spaz. "Spaz, make sure we don't get ripped, and get all the permits we need, you guys go live when you need to so we don't freak out the norms, got it?"

"Sure thing boss, but uh…" Cardinal looked as if he were sweating, "You know he's still pissed about the last job you got him; you know the whole thing with the shop being near a church."

"Assure him all religious problems will be handled." Wraith said in an extremely business like tone. "Spaz, get my brother in here for a scan of any problems and have him remove them, I don't care how as long as it's explainable to the humans and doesn't scare them."

"Right, get L.B. and what about your father?" Spaz jotted the not down on his own pad of paper.

"Send him an invitation when we open up, we don't want to scare the local magic users." Wraith wrote his own not down.

"Won't your brother do that as is?" DM asked.

"Yes, but I can control him." Wraith explained.

"Since when?" DM pointed out, "Last time you tried to 'control' him you stuffed him in a glass jar and threatened his existence."

"Did he try anything after that?" Wraith had his usual smile.

DM thought for a second before answering. "No."

"Exactly, he knows better than to mess with me now." Wraith then turned back to the building. "DM, you can demolish the place, makes the union costs cheaper."

"Excellent!" DM laughed with glee.

"And P." Wraith was about to give Perfection permission to come up with an interior design of the place, but as it was Perfection was glowing bright yellow. "EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!"

As Perfection heard those words he looked down at his hands and noticed the odd glow around him and the last thing he said before he went like a pinball in a machine in the surrounding lots was; "This is gonna - AHHHHHHHH!"

When the overly energized Scion fell back to the ground he was of course making light of the situation by making it appears as if he were burnt to cinders. The others were not as enthused by his joke, of course the fact the five new forms stood across from them might have has something to do with it.

"Oh goody another Spark." Wraith groaned, "And I was getting into a good mood too."

"Dude that sounded like Wraith." A voice familiar to the interLOAFERs called out as the smoke cloud between the two groups cleared.

"Well, at least we know these guys." DM smiled, "Yo, Mikey, guys this way."

"Who are they?" Ash asked as Perfection came to the front of the group.

Karma answered for him, "They are; Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, led by their Master Splinter. They're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"They're heroes in a half-shell." Perfection beamed as the turtles came into view.

"And we're green." Raphael smirked. "Yo, P, how's it hangin'?"

"I like cheese." Perfection said as his attention was diverted by a random moth.

"Same as usual, obviously." Donatello scoffed.

"So what happened; why'd you guys bring us here and to further that question where exactly is 'here'?" Leonardo asked

"That's a bit of a long story actually, so were you guys alone when just now?" DM asked as Perfection continued to chase the moth. "Wraith wrangle him in please."

"With pleasure." Wraith sneered as he went to get Perfection who immediately turned it into his own warped game of "tag".

"I think I already know what has happened." Splinter said calmly. "But yes we were alone."

"Hey, how come that guy's not freaking out?" Mikey asked as he noticed Ash.

"I used to fight demons, now I'm a handy man at a school were the student's posses powers that would make those demons crap their pants and run." Ash laughed, "Four talking turtles and a talking rat, that's less than average for me." Ash looked over to DM. "So, Xavier's or the PIT?"

"Xavier's, less likely to have something explo…" DM caught Don's curious look over Ash's gauntlet hand. "Well, easier to clean up if something goes wrong at least."

"Riiiight." Ash nodded. "Overtime for me in other words."

* * *

**AN: If you like Wraith, Spaz and Cardinal you might like the seperate series "Belly-Up Tavern", which I am writing along side this story.**


	29. Mutants are people too, sometimes…

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Mutants are people too, sometimes…**_

"Wow, this your place dudes?" Mikey asked as Perfection, Karma, DM, Ash and the turtles arrived in Xavier's Mansion. Cardinal and Spaz were already setting to work on the new club while Wraith was off on one of his mysterious disappearing acts.

"No, it's a friend's." DM said.

"Actually it's my bosses' place so stay here while we go get him." Ash warned as he and DM went up the stairs to Xavier's room.

"I'm hungry." Raphael said and Mikey eagerly smiled in agreement.

"Kitchen's that way." Perfection pointed, "They have ramen."

"Awesome!" Mikey pumped his arm.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to just invade Xavier's kitchen?" Karma asked.

"The Misfits do it all the time." Perfection blinked innocently

"And they usually get yelled at." Karma pointed out.

A sudden scream from the kitchen drew the Scions and other turtles into the kitchen where Mikey and Raph were being assaulted by Kitty in a pink night shirt; and she would have been completely harmless, if it weren't for the fact that she was using a loaf of French bread she had made earlier in the day.

"Hey, stop it! That plank hurts!" Mikey screeched as Leonardo tried to chop the bread in half, but only managed to crack his blade down the center.

"That's some well done bread." Don said as he blinked and stood staring at the blade.

"That's Kitty's cooking." Perfection said, "Even Chybee avoids it most of the time." With that Perfection turned the loaf of bread into a limp noodle.

"Kitty." Karma approached the teen mutant. "Its okay, Michelangelo is a friend."

"It's a giant talking turtle," Kitty screeched "and it was trying to cook our ramen!"

"Yeah, until you started beating us with the some stale bread, you crazy ditz." Raphael growled.

"You might want to take that back, bub." Logan walked into the kitchen and popped out his claws. "Get the point?"

"Whoa, he MUST know the Shred-Head." Raph jumped back slightly as Logan took a swipe at him.

Perfection quickly put himself between the angry mutant and hot headed turtle. "Easy Logan, there was another Spark, these guys are our friends."

"I know, Ash told me we had some new guests, but it's four in the morning and I want my coffee." Logan growled as he grabbed the Scion by his collar.

"Ok." Perfection pried Logan's hands off of his shirt, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'll put some on for you and your caffeine addicted student body."

"Fine, but he stil owes half-pint an apology." Logan pointed a claw at Raphael.

"Who, me? Hey buddy, I don't know if you saw it or not but your little Ms Bread-ninja here was beating my brother with a piece of bread!" Raphael shouted as brought his face nose to nose with Logan.

"Raphael!" Splinter's voice snapped the hot headed turtle back. "Apologize to the young girl, we are guests here."

"But…" Raphael protested but quickly dropped it. "Fine, sorry toots." Raphael snapped.

"Raphael." Splinter glared at his anger filled son. "Ten flips."

"Ugh, fine." Raphael went to the lobby and began counting off his flips.

"What bread?" Logan asked in confusion.

"Kitty made some French bread earlier today." Karma explained.

Logan looked over at Mikey who was still rubbing his arm. "And he's still alive?"

"Logan!" Kitty shrieked. "My cooking is not that bad!"

"You were beating a ninja turtle with it sweet-heart." Karma said in a kind tone.

"It also broke my katana." Leonardo held up his blade. "How could bread do that?"

"Believe me, that's not the worst that's happened because of her cooking." Ash grumbled as he and DM cam back downstairs, Xavier and the rest of the faculty were not far behind.

Xavier brought his hover chair over to Kitty and took her hand. "Kitty, if you feel you can't sleep you may feel free to join us in my office." Then he looked to Splinter, "If you and your sons would please follow me to my office, I'm sure we can straighten a few things out for you."

"What about the ramen?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"Go on Mikey, I'll bring it in when I bring their coffee." Perfection said, "Then I can start breakfast!"

"Make extra, I expect the Misfits to invade earlier than usual." Scott groaned.

"Will do!" Perfection smiled his usual clueless smile.

"A thought through that head…" Scott began.

"Would be the shortest trip in existence." Don finished, "We've had our fair share of encounters." The large group then made their way to Xavier's office.

"DM ,would you care to explain the current situation to our new friends please?" Xavier asked the Scion politely.

"Chaos Spark, you're the new neighbors." DM said flatly.

"Oh, lovely!" Raphael had rejoined them and immediately threw his hands up in defeat.

"Well, what about April, Casey and the others?" Donatello asked.

"Oh, they're here, but they won't notice any difference in the world, the same goes for anyone else not associated with us Scions." Karma said sweetly. "To them, this has always been their world."

"And for the other mortals of this world…" Wraith reappeared from no where, "You will have always been here."

"Yeah, you explained it to us in our world." Raphael snapped.

"This is your world now." Wraith corrected the hot head.

"Don't remind me." Raphael snapped again and earned a glare and another set of ten flips from Splinter.

"So, now the only question that really needs answering is; where are you guys going to live?" DM rubbed his chin.

"What about the sewers." Leonardo asked.

"Morlocks live there, and as much as they would accept you guys, your friends would be toast in seconds." DM said.

"Why?" Donatello asked.

"The situations in this orld are mostly the same as yours." DM continued in his explanation as Perfection came in and passed everyone some ramen or in the case of the X-Men, coffee. "Bad guys cause problems, good guys stop them and in this world the good guys and bad guys are often mutants, an evolving branch of humans."

"Wow, we aren't the only mutants now!" Mikey smiled. "Hey, does that mean these guys are mutants too?"

"Correct, Michelangelo, this is a school for mutants. Here young mutants are taught to use their powers for good and to help people." Xavier sighed, "However, despite all the good we have done, mutants are hated and feared almost the entire world around, and there are even mutant hate groups."

"It's time for the long schpeel." Wraith rolled his eyes and tried to think of other things as DM and Xavier explained the world the turtles were now in. He let his thoughts drift to Karma and why they had gone their separate ways; he remembered the night very well.

The couple decided to have a romantic dinner in the 1930's America and the night went on very well until Wraith presented the one thing he no one would ever have imagined him buying; an engagement ring. That's when the evening turned sour, Karma's response was; "Couldn't you get a bigger diamond?" From there the night degraded as the two took pot shots at each other and cursed each other's names. Then Karma said the one thing that both regretted; "Damned soul." He had always though he was more than that in her eyes, and those words burned years of love from his heart. That was over a millennia from where they currently stood in time, and as he looked at her he could see sadness in her eyes he hadn't before. He couldn't tell if it was because she truly missed him or if she had done as he suggested; grown up.

"That's disgusting!" Leonardo's shock brought the ghostly Scion back to his senses. "Why would anyone…" Leonardo was at a loss for words.

"The world is never fair Leo, isn't that right Karma?" Wraith looked at his ex with a curious gaze; she simply nodded as she hid her face.

"This world is lot more visceral than what you guys are used to." DM said, "You might want to stay even more low key than usual for a while."

"Indeed, you may feel free to reside here for the time being, the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children will welcome you." Xavier smiled with a nod.

"Thank you Professor Xavier, we will accept for the time being and I hope we will not impose on you or your students." Splinter bowed.

"Excellent, I wish I could offer you a place, but right now all the rooms are currently occupied, so I hope you won't mind taking the couches in the recreation room for the night." Xavier chuckled.

"Of course not, and thank you once more Professor." Splinter bowed his head as Logan escorted the new guests to their temporary "room" and the group broke up to get some sleep.

Karma was sitting just outside Xavier's office, on the balcony when Wraith floated up by her. She looked at him as he looked up to the night sky giving way to the approaching sun.

"You've grown up." Wraith said in almost a whisper. "What brought that on?"

"Therten." Karma meekly choked out. "When you guys were trying to stop him, my only thought was that you weren't going to make it." She then looked at Wraith who was staring right back at her. "What happened to us?"

"We forgot what it was that made us so special to each other." Wraith's voice was soft and floated with his Irish accent. "It just took nearly getting killed to help us remember."

"Like a cheesy romance film." Karma threw herself back and Wraith effortlessly caught her. "Always there to catch me." Then the two looked on as the sun continued to creep over the horizon.


	30. Ties that bind

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

"**Kiss the Girl" Lyrics © Disney**

**AN: AH! I just found out my fried (the guy who made DM) is a fan of GI JOE SIGMA 6. I need to locate old episodes to change his mind, so if you know of any especially good ones please let me know. Also Splinter's introduction is taken almost word for word from the first movie, so whoever wrote that; you're freakin' genius.**

_**Ties that bind**_

The following afternoon, which was ironically a Saturday, was an interesting one as the entire house hold slept in. The Misfits didn't even bother to raid the kitchen or dining room that Perfection had so delicately prepared, and it looked like his food was going to go to waste.

"No, it's not I cam prepared." Perfection ignored previous warnings to stop talking to the narrator. "Okay, sorry to correct your small error."

Thankfully for the culinary-obsessed Scion the turtles choose only a few moments earlier to wake up and they were headed towards the sweet smells in the dining room. While upstairs Xavier mentally woke up each student and prepared them to see the new guests.

"_Student's please be aware that another Chaos Spark has occurred and we are currently housing a new group. Their appearance can be a bit of a shock at first, but please give them a chance." _Then he added, "_And would whoever let that dragon into my shoe closet please meet me by the Velocity later today."_

Seconds later the entire house was managing there way downstairs to the dining room where Perfection had rows of pancakes, coffee cakes, cheese cakes and just about every breakfast cake imaginable piled right down the middle.

"Looks lahke someone had some free tahme." Rogue said through her winced eyes.

"AH, GHOST!" Mikey screamed as he dove behind Donatello.

"No, she's a Goth you dim-bulb." Raphael rolled his eyes at his slightly younger brother.

Rogue just looked at the two before heading into the kitchen and mumbling about it being two early for "Misfit pranks." Jamie however was wide awake with awe as he stared on in complete wonder.

"Wow, talking turtles." Jamie smiled.

"And we're ninjas." Donatello pointed out.

"Wow." Then a bright light appeared and right after it faded so did the Misfits, minus Trinity and the babies. "Can you teach me to keep three insane girls away from me?"

"Why, you got problems with the babes at the beach?" Mikey laughed,

"No, my sisters." Althea smiled lightly. "They're insane."

"Oh they can't be that bad." Donatello laughed, but everyone including Perfection simply shook their heads. "Ok, I guess maybe they are."

"They're certified." DM said as he appeared. "So, time for introductions?"

"Sure, why not." Pietro said as he sat in a chair.

Soon Xavier's entire faculty and student body joined the group in the dining room and it quickly became apparent that it was a little cramped. Even Wraith and Karma who were oddly placid as they sat next to each other were struggling to get some room.

"Ok, Misfits go first!" Todd shouted.

"Why you guys?" Bobby argued.

"'M' comes before 'X'." Todd blew a raspberry, to which Bobby was about to respond with an ice ball.

"It's alright Bobby, let the Misfits introduce themselves, and then we can do the same." Xavier said and Bobby backed down.

"Right, Well I'm Althea and I lead the Misfits. The GI JOEs are our family and we all enjoy it and this seems oddly familiar…" Althea thought for a second. "It's the tour groups all over again!"

The Misfits went on introducing themselves and were not interrupted save for the five minutes it took to find Wanda who had mysteriously disappeared with Perfection. Then it was the X-Men's turn and Xavier let Scott go first.

"I'm Scott Summers and I am one of the leaders of the X-Men. I also run most of the regular training exercises with the New Mutants and I enjoy the work I do."

"Sounds like another Leo if you ask me." Raphael whispered to Mikey who just chuckled in agreement.

The X-Men then went about introducing themselves to the turtles, and it seemed they too went uninterrupted except for the brief argument that broke out between Forge and Hank about who was the resident handyman; Ash responded by showing his paycheck which only led to Hank becoming slightly jealous of the hero.

"And now the turns fall to us." Splinter gazed across the group and noticed that Wraith and Karma were silently slipping out of the room; he also noticed a very stealthy Perfection following close behind and couldn't help but give a smile. "I am called 'Splinter'; I was not always like this. I was once a normal rat, a highly intelligent rat, but a normal rat nonetheless. My master Hammato Yoshi found me when he came to America with his bride from Japan; they were fleeing the dangerous Ninja Foot Clan to which my master once belonged. He kept me in a good sized cage and from there I learned his art by mimicking every move he practiced and ina few short years I had mastered the arts as well." Splinter gave a deep sigh, "Then one day my master returned from work to find his beloved slain, and her killer standing above her. Before my master could act though the killer claimed his life as well, but their struggle knocked me from my cage and I flung myself up the murderer's face and scarred him, but he took a piece of my ear with his katana as retribution. I was alone in the world, then one day as I scavenged the sewers I cam across four small turtles wallowing in a strange glowing ooze, I gathered them together and kept them safe. The next day I found they had doubled in size as had I, and over weeks they grew in intellect and body and soon spoke. I then gave them names…" Splinter then looked to Leonardo, in his blue bandana to continue.

"I am Leonardo; I study under my master and father to learn the ways of the ninja. I train with katanas and carry the unofficial title of leader." Leonardo bowed to Donatello. "I shall let my brothers tell of themselves."

Donatello stood up and looked around nervously. "Well, I'm Donatello and I'm a bit of a techno geek, of course I also take my training seriously and I study the use of the bo. I find it lends itself to just about every situation imaginable."

Next Raphael stood up. "I'm Raphael, I use my sai and I don't like being told what to do." He shot a glare at Leonardo, "You can call me Raph though and they're 'Don' and 'Leo'."

"Well, I guess that leaves me." Mikey stood up. "I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey. I like the nunchucks, long walks on the beach, pizza and ramen!" Michelangelo held up a bowl of ramen to make his point, but he was pulled back to his seat when Raph yanked on the back of his bandana.

"We hope that in this world we may become good friends with you as we had with those in our world." Splinter bowed before the Misfits and X-Men. "And we thank you for your hospitality."

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Karma and Wraith had assumed their own human identities. They also chose one of the more upscale restaurants to eat at, but to them they were still not ready to have the relationship they once had. Tonight was simply about trying to find the flame once more. They never even noticed their waiter's luminescent green eyes or his strangely perpetual smile. A tense and silent twenty minutes passed before either spoke up.

"Well, this looks like a nice place for lunch." Karma smiled nervously.

"It is, a bit to fancy for me, but you always had richer tastes." Wraith said calmly.

"And look what those tastes got me." Karma looked down in shame. "That's not me anymore."

"Oh?" Wraith rested his arm on his hand.

"I really have changed. I mean at first I was angry, then depressed and then I blamed you." She looked at Wraith square in the eyes. "Then I realized I let the powers that we had go to my head."

"Now that's bull, you are the single most caring person I have ever met and that includes Angela." Wraith defended her from herself.

"It's true though, I didn't care why you got me that ring or even why. I just wanted a bigger diamond." Karma sighed as their waiter brought their food. "Thank you." The waiter simply nodded as he handed out the food.

"We all have times when we need to think of ourselves." Wraith said.

"And that wasn't the time." Karma went on, "I had a great guy sitting in front of me, willing to go against his own beliefs, just to let everyone know we were together and I blew it off because the heiress six rows down had a bigger ring."

"You mean the cocky bitch that was making the workers lives hell?" Wraith asked.

"Yeah, that one." Karma sighed and then noticed Wraith's odd look.

"Well, uh, she kinda died after our argument." Wraith scratched his head.

"Why?" Karma glared at him.

"The cooks spiked her food with bourbon and she drove home because she was appalled they would let 'our kind' in the restaurant." Wraith smiled weakly. "And she kind of rove of a bridge and into a ship…"

"Oh, so that's the lady I balanced out…" Karma smiled innocently. "We better not have an argument here or another rich heiress might bite the big one." She laughed.

"Heh, now that would be a sh…" A strong chord from a cello drew the attention of both Scions as the looked back at the live music stage and to their shock saw Perfection in a bad jazz get up.

"This next song goes out to two crazy love birds I know will find their way back together, no matter what the weather, times or changes. Because face it buddy you gotta, '_Kiss the Girl'_…"

The band then started to strum a familiar Caribbean beat that unceasingly begged to be danced to. So Karma and wraith found themselves, with twenty other couples dancing together on the floor around them.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

At first Wraith wanted to kill Perfection, he hated dancing and he hated the damn song even more, but then he stopped concerning himself with his anger and concentrated more on Karma as she put her head on his shoulder.

_Sha_ _la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't_ _gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha_ _la la la la la_

_Ain't_ _that sad?_

_Ain't_ _it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

Karma, at fist, was embarrassed by Perfection's sudden appearance and interest in them. Then she realized that Wraith too was upset, but he didn't his anger stop him from enjoying the dance with her. She couldn't help but let a few tears run down her face.

_Sha_ _la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha_ _la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Sha_ _la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha_ _la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

And they did just that and only the announcer's voice brought them back to reality.

"Well folks looks like our mysterious singer has struck again, now someone find him and hire him!" The announcer joked.

"We're going to have to get him back you know." Wraith smiled.

"I know." Karma smiled back, "But for now let's just have fun for now, okay Maddock?"

"Ok, and don't call me that." Wraith said, he hated the usage of his real name.

"Only if you get me some oysters." Karma laughed.

Up on the roof however, a very happy Perfection was watching the clouds go by when he felt a portal open up near by.

"Why can't I do anything to make you pay?" Alteran had come back to the Misfit-Verse. "What makes you three so much stronger than the rest of us?"

Perfection stood silent for a few seconds before responding. "Do you remember when you tried to teach me how to summon a golem?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alteran snapped.

"You tried and tried and tried, I just couldn't learn it. Then you told me to imagine a great big monkey, and that one of DM's panda's was attacking it and I got the spell with in a few minutes. That's your gift in life; you got magic and a knack for teaching it, even to knucklehead like me." Perfection turned to his friend. "We aren't stronger than you Al, we just have different ways and they just seem stronger, and I know it seems like we don't always have enough time for you, but you have to remember something."

"What is that?" Alteran's voice was bitter.

"We have eternity and beyond our friends here have a nano-second by comparison and when they're gone…" Perfection stopped, "Wraith can't let all of them into the Verge, and most have to go where they go. Our interactions between each other, they are great and fun, but we also have to be out here with the ones who can't know what we are; we have to try and make friends with the people we exist to serve, otherwise why are we even making these worlds worth living in?"

Alteran stood silent for a few minutes more before he turned, but before he could leave Perfection spoke again.

"You know the Triplets really liked your lessons, maybe you should stop by more often who knows you might find someone to share your life with."

"Ambrose…" Alteran started, "You are a fool and so much more…" And then he vanished.

Perfection just turned and smiled as he stared at the clouds. "A fool I may be, but lonely I am not."


	31. The Better Ninja

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**The Better Ninja**_

That evening, after Perfection had returned, the Misfits invited the turtles and the X-Men back to the Pit for a barbeque. The X-Men politely declined of course, but the turtles saw no problem with a good grilled meal and they soon found themselves in an army base.

"So this is yous guys digs?" Raph commented as he looked around the bunker that they had arrived in, "Don't look like much." Then the doors opened and Raphael's jaw dropped.

"Of course, he has been wrong in the past." Donny said as he patted his brother's shell.

"Nice place." Mikey laughed as he walked out.

"Yeah, we like to think so." Todd hopped beside the free spirited turtle. "You guys are ninja's right?"

"Well, we're still in training, but yes we live the path of the ninja." Leonardo stated.

"Cool, Al and I are training to be ninja's too!" Todd stuck his thumb up.

"Really, you have a ninja master here?" Leonardo was slightly surprised.

"Yup, the Blind Master and Storm Shadow, they've been teaching my sisters and I since we were little." Althea smiled.

"Interesting." Splinter rubbed his chin, "May we meet them?"

"Sure, no problem." Althea smiled to the elder rat. "In fact if I know Blind Master he's already at the barbeque." Althea surmised.

Sure enough when the Misfits lead the turtles through the maze of bunkers and buildings they found Blind Master sitting at a table with Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow.

"Hey Blind Master!" Todd yelled to his sensei. "We got guests that want to meet you and Storm Shadow."

Blind Master turned to face his student, got up and walked towards the group. "Hello, I am Blind Master, and who are our guests?"

"I am called Splinter." Splinter bowed before the fellow master.

"I sensed a fellow master in the arts; I guess that would be you I take it?" Blind Master returned the bow.

"You know these people sure don't seem freaked out by us." Donny whispered to Leonardo.

"Well young man I am not called the Blind Master for nothing." Blind Master held up his cane. "If you can't tell, I'm blind."

"Wow that is so cool." Mikey laughed.

"Mm, I take it these four are your students?" Blind Master asked Splinter.

"Indeed they are, as well as my sons." Splinter said their names and they bowed and introduced themselves and then they were all guided to a large table.

Raphael leaned in to whisper to Lance, "How did he know there were four of us?"

"It's a ninja thing as far as I can tell." Lance responded, then he realized something, "Hey, they haven't met Xi yet."

"Oh yeah, or Stanley!" Todd snickered.

"Who?" Leonardo asked as he sat at the table.

"Xi and Stanley, they're cool but they're probably the weirdest looking guys here." Pietro laughed, "And that includes comparison to you guys."

"Feel free to hurt my brother." Wanda smiled at Raphael, "We all do it anyway."

"Hey!" Pietro squealed right before Raph sucker punched him in the face.

"Raphael!" Splinter admonished.

"What? She said I could!"

"Ten flips, now!" Splinter scolded his son.

"Man…" Raphael groaned as he found a good spot to do his flips.

"An interesting form of punishment." Blind Master smirked, "I might start instituting it." He smiled even more when the Misfits gave a collective groan.

Soon the entire base had found its way to the tables, including Xi and Stanley whom the turtles found very interesting. Especially once they learned how Xi was made.

"No offense lizard-man, but that sucks." Raph commented on how Xi was made.

"My origins do not bother me because I have found my family and they are all I truly need." Xi's voice was very soothed.

"Nothing truer has ever been spoken." Leonardo bowed his head to Xi.

"Thank you." Xi bowed his head in return.

"What about me?" Stanley asked, his face was still stuck in its Mask form. "Or Larry we have it rough too."

"Larry?" Leonardo asked, "I don't think we met him."

"Larry's not in the Misfits just yet." Duke explained, "His own father experimented on him and used him as weapon to hunt mutants; he has a lot of recovering to do."

"That's horrible." Splinter was shocked. "To experiment on ones son, what kind of monster would do such a thing?"

"Trask." The faces of all the mutants went stone cold with anger.

"It's a soft spot." Perfection said as he and the other Scions walked into the barbeque, "But needless to say he isn't on anyone's Christmas card list."

"I would hope not." Leonardo blinked in shock, "So what's your story Stanley?"

"Some bully plowed a magickal Mask into my face and fused its powers into my body." Stanley sighed, "And until I can get a hold of my powers I'm only an official member of the group because my father is a senator and my mother won't let him disown me."

"Who would want to disown their own child?" Splinter shook his head as he noticed several heads hang.

Perfection sat right next to Splinter, "Yeah; Lina's parents completely disowned her, but her older brother's looking out for her, Lance has been through the foster system enough times to make my head spin, Althea's mom ran of with some mer-dude to Atlantis, Todd was experimented on as a kid and the saddest story of all; my crimson goddess was tossed in the nut house by her very own father."

"Thanks for the reminder." Lance grumbled.

"Yeah really." Althea glared at him.

"I'm going to kill you…" Wanda growled as she hexed Perfection off into the horizon.

"Was that really necessary?" Splinter asked in confusion.

"More than likely not." Todd smiled, "But it's how we show we care."

"Yeah, they're crazy." Perfection appeared behind Wanda with a box of chocolates and other sweets as well as a sign that read; "I'm so sorry I'm an idiot male."

"Which is why he fits in so well, I guess." Wanda took a box of chocolates. "You're forgiven."

"YAY!" Perfection floated in the air for a few seconds.

Then everyone started to eat and Freddy for once did not eat most of the food, which is how the Misfits found out that Mikey had a deceptive look to him. Of course after the meal it was still slightly shocking to Freddy to have not eaten the most.

"I don't get it." Freddy said, "He's so small compared to me."

"Wise man say; he who judges by looks is bound to loose." Mikey cracked. "He also says not to pay full price for late pizza."

"Mikey, do me a favor; be quite, okay?" Raph snapped at his brother.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Todd said as the groups of Misfits and turtles passed the dojo. "Why don't we see who's sensei is the better fighter?"

"Does it really matter whose sensei is a better fighter?" Leonardo asked, "Besides, I got the feeling your Blind Master would be no match for Master Splinter."

"Oh he would so go down." Todd said, "No offense, Splinter."

"None taken, students often boast of their own master's abilities." Splinter said.

"That is true." Blind Master said as he caught up with the group, "Still it has been a while since I have had a truly good sparing match and I was wondering if you might care for a quick match."

"Hey, that'd be great!" Donny cheered, "It'd not only expose us to another style, but it's guaranteed to be no sweat for our Sensei."

"Yeah, no contest dudes." Mikey boasted.

"I dunno, they look pretty evenly matched." Raphael sighed, "But I'm always up watch a good fight.

"Oh please." Lance scoffed, "Blind Master will win and you know it."

"Yeah!" Pietro said as he looked up from his camera. "Win what?"

"No, I think Raph's right." Althea said, "After all they're both masters."

Then the students all started to yell and argue about whose sensei was the better one.

"Enough!" Splinter and Blind Master separated the students with their canes.

"We will decide if we are to face each other." Splinter scolded his sons. "Not you."

"I apologize, Master Splinter." Leonardo bowed.

"Yeah, sorry Master Splinter." Mikey bowed and blushed slightly.

Donny just bowed in shame.

"And if we choose to have a sparing match." Blind Master chided the Misfits, "There will be no betting."

"Betting?" Splinter arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, betting." Blind Master sighed, "So, shall we enlighten our students as to how a true sparring match should go?"

Splinter smiled and nodded his head.

Soon the two masters where in the center of the dojo. The two opponents faced each other and bowed. Blind Master stood as did Master Splinter, the two expert ninja's were mentally sizing each other up and after a few long seconds they launched themselves at each other each launching a flurry of blows and kicks, and each blow and kick was blocked expertly. Then he masters each backed off and circled each others.

"Wow that was so cool." Mikey gasped.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Lance blinked in awe.

The masters then charged each other a second time, this time they used only kicks to attack and block each other. Then Blind Master surprised Splinter with a quick strike to the shoulder blade, but Splinter was able to recover and deliver his won blow the Blind Master's leg. Blind Master immediately back off as soon as he registered the blow.

"You use a lost style to this world." Blind Master said.

"In my world my Master belonged to the legendary Foot Clan." Splinter said as he remained in his fighting stance.

"The lost Foot style? Amazing." Blind Master was impressed.

"It is not lost." Splinter explained. "It lives within me and my sons, as well as our enemy…"

**Meanwhile** in New York, a new COBRA hideout was welcoming a new guest; a feared and powerful Ninja Assassin master. A man whose name made the blood of the turtles run ice cold.

"COBRA Commander, I am proud to introduce our new head assassin and ninja…" Destro pointed to the shadows where a man walked out. His costume was adorned with spikes and blades, and his face was covered by a metal plate and his eyes held the look of complete hatred. The man was a fierce warrior and easily impressed those in the room. "I give you Oroku Saki."

"Interesting, but tell me Mr. Saki, what makes you think you're good enough to join the ranks of COBRA?" The Commander asked as he leaned forward and clasped his hands together in a formal manner.

Oroku Saki simply took a battle stance and spoke. "Have your best men come at me."

"Ok." The Commander pointed to Tamox and Xamot who quickly charged the ninja master and were just as quickly knocked, gasping for breath,to the ground with a single blow each. "HELLO! WE HAVE A WINNER!" The Commander was definitely happy, "So tell me; what would you like the name on your office to read?"

"I will not need an office, just a dojo." Oroku Saki turned, "As for my name, I am The Shredder; Oroku Saki was a weak man."

"Well, if you don't want an office, what do you want?" The Commander smelled a rat.

"Revenge." The Shredder turned to the Commander. "If what Destro says is true, our enemies have more than likely met and joined forces, so it is only acceptable that we do the same and remove them from this world, but before that can happen I need a dojo to train my ninja students."

"Done!" The Commanded said with childlike glee, "You can have the old one Storm Shadow used and feel free to decorate it as you see fit." The Shredder then walked out.

"I'm not sure I trust him." Destro said with his usual dour look.

"Destro, you don't trust anyone, which is why I like you, but I also like him." The Commander was still happy.

"May I ask why?" Destro looked confused.

"Revenge is an excellent motivator." The Commander gave his usual cackle and laugh. "We have an entire NINJA CLAN at our disposal, once more! The JOES WILL FALL NOW!"

"You realize, that nothing good ever happens twice in a row for us, don't you?" Baroness whispered to Destro.

"I know, but you try explaining that to him?" Destro sighed, he needed an asprin.


	32. Living with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Living with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_

"Dude this is so going to rock." Mikey chuckled as he and Bobby pulled a string out of Scott's room.

"Shaving cream, sour cream, coffee cream, ice cream and whipped cream." Bobby snickered,  
"Now we just wait for him to wake up."

The two most juvenile members of the X-Men and Turtles were so engrossed with pulling their prank that they failed to notice a slight change in their surroundings, had they taken the time to notice the crowd gathering in the hall they might have realized that their prank was doomed to complete failure.

"Excuse me, but what exactly are you planning to do to my boyfriend?" Jean's angry voice pulled Mikey and Bobby away from their fantasy world.

"Uh…" Mikey looked around nervously. "Waking him up?"

"Really?" Jean narrowed her eyes, "Bobby?"

"Uh, nothing, we were just going to jump up and surprise him…" It didn't take a psychic to tell that Bobby was lying.

"Let me see your hands." Jean ordered, Mikey held out both, while Bobby held only one. "The other one too Bobby."

The two pranksters let a worried look cross their faces before Bobby decided to throw in the towel. "Run for it!"

Then the two pranksters both ran off in opposite directions while Jean was left to grab the rapidly vanishing string. She did not manage to grab the string in time, and a second later Scott's scream echoed down the halls. When he walked out into the hall though, Jean couldn't help but crack a huge smile.

"Bobby will pay for this one…" Scott grumbled as he made his way to the shower.

Meanwhile in Forge's lab, Forge and Donatello were having a very technological discussion. Of course seeing as both could be equated to mad scientists, they were discussing all of their past inventions. Of course had the household known that Donatello was essentially just as crazy as forge they would never have been allowed to grace each others company. In short Xavier was going to be in need of his repair crew discount once more.

"So, you're telling me that you met a man who created a dimension that responded to his creativity?" Forge could hardly believe it as he began to weld some metal pieces together.. "That's pretty cool."

"Not as cool as that pocket dimension you told me about." Donatello was soldering microchips into place. "So what's this going to do?"

"Well, I've been trying to harness Perfection's energy to jump dimensions, unfortunately my first attempt result in the random arrival of two very…" Forge tried to think of a word to describe HoMe and Vile, "Well let's just say 'interesting' alternate dimensional creatures.

"You too?" Donatello blinked, "A word of advice, don't use or target chickens."

"Yeah, I found that out the hard way." Forge sighed, "So who did you displace when you tried it?"

"Some kid named 'Link', he kept insisting that he was hero, but he barely come up past Master Splinter's shoulder!" Donatello chuckled at the memory.

"Wow, that's pretty neat." Forge finished his welding. "So what do you think of K2?"

Donatello stopped working and chuckled a little more. "He's interesting and he can be helpful, when he isn't being completely arrogant about how superior he is to most technology."

"Really, I just want to flambé his circuits." Forge let a crazy look slip onto his face. "Heh, sorry…"

"Ooookaaay…" Donatello blinked as he went back to soldering, while keeping an eye on Forge.

In the Danger Room though it was another story; Raphael, Wolverine and X-23 were all busy thrashing the living day lights out of several simulations involving Sentinels and the Friends of Humanity.

"So what's with these jug heads anyway?" Raphael asked as he tripped up one simulated FOH member and brought his sai down into its chest.

"Oh not much…" Wolverine grunted, "… They just think all mutants are a stain on humanity and should be wiped out." He had cleaved through six FOH dummies and one false Sentinel before he finished talking.

"Nice work there claw man." Raph snickered as X-23 leapt over his shoulder and furiously tore into the face of a sentinel. Raph whipped around in time to see the collapsing heap of metal fall backwards. "Jeez, and I thought I had anger issues."

"Trust me Raph, if you knew her story, you'd be just as angry and violent in battle." Wolverine broke the arm of a FoH dummy.

"Seriously?" Raph asked, "What happened to her?"

"Why don't you ask me, instead of my 'father'?" X-23 landed with a flip beside Raphael.

"Ok then, why are you tearin' through these machines like a mama lion who just lost her cub?" Raph took out another FOH dummy.

"The short version is that I was raised by an international terrorist organization to be a living weapon and when I was twelve they lined my fists and feet with adamantium." X-23 tore through another batch of dummies.

"Well thanks now I feel like a jack-ass." Raphael scolded himself, just as a sentinel targeted him with a missile, however; Raphael saw the weapon before it reached him and deftly avoided it. "All right, I was wondering when I was gonna get my chance to take one of these tin-cans down."

With that said Raphael charged up to the large machine and plunged his sais into the leg, then pulled them out and placed them higher while he used his legs as leverage and quickly began to jump and leap his way up to the face of the sentinel. He was almost batted away by one of the mammoth hands, but X-23 tossed a device that blew up the machine's appendage. Then he reached the top and with all his anger tore into the machine's eyes and face with rapid stabs and plunges of his sais. Then the sentinel began to waver and the turtle simply pushed off the robots body and landed with a perfectly graceful back flip.

"Nice kid." Wolverine smiled his usual toothy smile.

"It was impressive…" X-23 began, "… Or it would have been had I not needed to save you."

"I take it little Miss Perfect-in-combat- doesn't have many friends, huh?" Raphael snapped, and X-23 simply glared.

Leonardo however was in by far the worst situation; somehow Kitty had talked Lance and him into tasting her latest recipe. The two were currently in the infirmary praying for death.

"What was in that?" Leonardo gasped in pain.

"I don't know, but I thought I saw some lettuce." Lance groaned. "Remind me never to agree to taste tests, I don't care if she's my girlfriend, her food is lethal!"

"Why did I agree to help her?" Leonardo groaned.

"You were being nice…" Lance groaned right before he threw up. "Ugh, I feel slightly better."

"I'd kill for someone to kill me right now." Leonardo groaned.

"Relax, if you're smart enough you'll do what the other's suggest from now on." Hank said as he took Leonardo's temperature. "Feed it to Lockheed and Chybee and if you're lucky they'll go bury it in the back yard."

"Why doesn't he do that then?" Leonardo asked as he pointed to Lance.

"I'm her boyfriend, I have to test it." Lance groaned. "On the plus side, Lifeline has confirmed that I am no immune to most cancers and disease as a result of her cooking."

"And that makes it worth everything?" Leonardo stared at Lance like he was crazy.

"No, but it's a plus side…" Lance was obviously grasping at straws.

Then the two patients let out a combined groan of pain.

Master Splinter though was busy meditating in Ororo's green house, and almost gave her a bit of a surprise when she came in. It was enough to disturb the master ninja's concentration.

"Forgive me Ms. Munroe; I was simply looking for a quiet place to meditate." Splinter bowed after had gotten up. "I shall leave you to your plants now."

"It's all right, feel free to stay, but I should warn you I talk to my plants." Ororo smiled as she created a few rain clouds over a select few plants.

"That is an impressive ability." Splinter walked over to look at the clouds. "Tell me, what is it exactly you can control?"

"I manipulate the weather, so I am also called Storm." Ororo pruned through a few of her plants. "I understand you had a sparring match with Blind Master."

"Indeed, I was surprised by the fact that the Foot Style existed at one point in time in this world." Splinter thought for a few seconds more. "Perhaps if only few things had happened differently my sons and I would have happened here naturally."

"Maybe, but I find that the past is often filled with things that should remain there." Ororo sighed. "Tell me, if one of your sons did something so against your teachings and lied about it what would you do?"

"Hm?" Splinter arched an eyebrow.

"A while ago my nephew was on trial for murder and he said he didn't do it, the Scions even defended him in court, but in the end we found he had lied…" Ororo had tears filling her eyes.

"I could not imagine my sons betraying my teachings in such a way, but if ever they did so I could only do my best to continue to love them and help them understand their sin." Splinter sighed as he closed his eyes.

"But I failed him. I brought him here to learn how to protect people and control his powers and he used them to end a life." Ororo was still distressed.

"You are angry with him, and yourself?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, as well as confused and shell shocked." Ororo started to rub her head.

"The only words of wisdom I can offer are to love him continuously. He made his choice and he will have to live with the consequences; but he should never be with out the love of his family." Splinter said.

"That's like what Shipwreck said." Ororo smiled.

The elder rat simply bowed his head and stood there listening to her story for the rest of the day. He offered his advice when needed, and listened intently. Even when Ororo said she wanted to hate her nephew he stood firm that she should love him more now than any other time, even in battle should that ever arise.


	33. Missing: GI JOE, MISFITS and XMEN

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Missing: GI JOE, MISFITS and X-MEN**_

"So, what do you guys have?" Mikey asked his brothers as he laid his card out on the table. "'Cuz this mutant turtle's got a full house!"

It had been almost a week since they arrived in their new world and the four brothers were playing poker and enjoying the strange silence of the Xavier Institute; they had awoken in their temporary room to find that the mansion was empty except for Lockheed the baby dragon. The turtles of course assumed that the mutants were on their way to one of Xavier's many public debates which were scheduled throughout the week.

Raphael and Donatello simply groaned in defeat, and then Leonardo spoke up. "Aren't any of you worried about the X-Men?" Leonardo asked, and worry covered his face.

"Relax Leo, they're big kids they can take care of themselves." Raph dismissed his brother's worry.

"Yeah man, I mean this is their home world it's not like they have to get used to it like us." Mikey pointed out.

"I know, but still they didn't leave a note or anything." Leo countered, "I just don't see the professor or even Scott doing that."

"Hm…" Donny thought for a moment. "Well, we could always check with the Scions."

"No we can't." They went world jumping with those Elric kids so they could safely guide them home." Mikey said as he enjoyed a sucker he had found earlier that day.

"Leo stop worryin' yourself, they're ok I can guarantee it." Raphael said as he leaned back in his chair.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room and the turtles were so surprised that they all fell back in their chairs. When they got back up they saw Stanley shaking in fear in a corner.

"Whoa, Stan my man, you ok?" Raphael ran to the young man and picked him up.

"Ss-s-some weird ninjas..." He muttered. "They took everyone by surprise; even Blind Master couldn't fight them off."

"Strange Ninjas?" Donatello looked worried now. "Stanley, listen carefully, what were they wearing?"

Stanley then went catatonic and completely closed up.

"Stanley?" Donny tried to wake the young man up.

"Oh man, you don't think?" Mikey began to realize what was happening.

"The Foot are here too?" Raph began to curse.

"Aw man, what next?" Mikey whined.

A sudden grunt drew the gaze of the turtles, and much to their shock they saw the Shredders right hand man, Tatsu standing in the door way. The large Asian man simply stared at the turtles with his arms crossed before he spoke; "Master Shredder sends a message."

"Let me guess; he kidnapped all our new friends?" Raphael snapped.

Tatsu simply nodded with a grunt.

"AH!" Raphael charged the ninja with all his anger, only to be knocked to the ground.

A sudden kick from Splinter however sent the large Tatsu flying. "You will not harm my sons."

The almost wordless lackey simply smiled as he produced several smoke bombs and slammed them into the ground; after the smoke cleared he was gone.

"Oh man!" Mikey coughed through the smoke, "This royally sucks."

"I knew something was wrong." Leonardo scolded himself.

"Oh, I hate, I hate, I HATE that guy…" Raph growled.

"I hate those smoke bombs; you know they'll probably give us all cancer." Donatello waved the smoke away from his face.

"My sons bring Stanley up stairs." Splinter calmly ordered his sons. "We must take care of him before you are to save our friends."

"Yes Master Splinter." Leonardo said as he and Raphael picked the young man up.

When they reached their temporary quarters Splinter had set up a small incense circle and was busy meditating.

"Set him by me my sons." Splinter said, and his sons did so. "As I must prepare him to truly come into his own, you must prepare yourselves for a true test of your abilities and skills."

"Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked in confusion.

"You will have to rescue our new friends, only you four." Splinter held up a note written in Japanese kanji. "The Shredder has demanded a true battle with you, and should I near the battle grounds he will have his new COBRA troops execute all his prisoners; all of our friends."

"What!" Mikey gasped, "We have to save'em."

"No, what we need are the Scions." Raphael pointed out.

"Raphael, you must not grow to rely on the power of the Scions, but the power with in yourself." Splinter calmly explained. "To rely on their power will weaken us."

"Wait, won't they come anyway?" Donatello asked, "I mean Perfection has that ruby he gave to Wanda that lets him know if she's in danger."

Splinter held out a dangling ruby from his right hand, "They have prepared themselves for that my son."

"Then we really don't have a choice." Donatello sighed.

"Where do we go Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked with his head bowed in concern.

The sudden disruption of a helicopter landing outside gave them their answer. With a quite look to each other and a quick goodbye to their master the turtles all solemnly made their way to the helicopter. There they saw the pilot and her co-pilot.

"Get on board if you want to see your friends again." A man with a metal face called from with in the helicopter.

The turtles did so and the COBRA made machine took off for parts unknown, though soon a second party would be joining the turtles.

Meanwhile in a buried section of his mind, Stanley Ipkiss was again running for his life from the many monsters around him. Large creatures with sharp meta claws, crazy people, strange lizards and angry store clerks all chased after the young man.

"Why me, why me, why me?" Stanley chanted his familiar mantra, right before a strange force stopped him.

"Do not be afraid Stanley." The serene voice of Splinter called out.

"Huh?" Stanley looked around but could not locate a body to go with the voice. "Splinter, where are you?"

"I am right beside you, but you are not yet awake." Splinter said.

"What, you mean this is a dream?" Stanley sounded hopeful.

"No." Splinter dashed Stanley's hopes, "You have locked yourself away to hide from your fears and now you see nothing but them."

"Well of course I do!" Stanley shouted, "I've never lived a day with out getting bullied, my parents hate what I like, people think I'm a freak and to top it all off I was thrown to the army by my dad so I wouldn't make him look bad on his re-election! I'VE GOT EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD TO FEAR!"

"Do you have people ho care for you?" Splinter asked as a ghostly image of the rat appeared.

"Well yeah there's my mom and I guess my dad, the JOEs aren't too bad either, in fact they're kind of funny to be around." Stanley looked down in shame, "But they won't want me back."

"Why not?" Splinter asked.

"Because my dad always said I was a coward and today just proved him right! When those ninjas came I ran and hid under a rock! The army doesn't need cowards!" Stanley cried.

"But now you have a chance to save them." Splinter said calmly, "All you have to do is look down inside your soul and find the hero inside."

"I don't have a hero inside me." Stanley slumped down.

"You do, you just need to find out what kind of hero he is." Splinter said. "Leonardo is a courageous hero, willing to sacrifice it all for those in need, Donatello is an intelligent hero, who solves the problems others cannot, Michelangelo is a hero of spirit and always keeps the others from falling into despair."

"What about Raph?" Stanley asked.

"Ah, Raphael, my most angry son; he is a family hero." Splinter smiled.

"Raph, a family hero?" Stanley laughed. "Yeah right."

"With out Raphael there would be no unity, he is the champion who tells the others when they go too far in their own rights, he keeps the family together and healthy even if it costs him his own health." Splinter smiled even more.

"So what kind of hero am I?" Stanley scoffed, "I like cartoons, I like craziness, I like insanity in my life, but I don't want it to eat me!" Stanley took a deep breath. "WHAT KIND OF HERO AM I?"

Suddenly in his darkened mind a light shown forward onto a young man clad in yellow thirties zoot-suit with a matching troubadour hat and feather and of course a green face. That wasn't all though, Stanley could see the confidence in this young man's face it were as if the face were saying "I am completely unstoppable and you can't stop me, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah-nyah!"

"That'll work." Stanley said as light suddenly clouded his vision and he awoke to the world and a smiling Splinter.

"How do you feel Stanley?" Splinter asked.

"SssssssMOKIN'!" And with an overly cartoonish lunge he plowed himself out the window and bounced just high enough to latch onto the underside of the COBRA helicopter.

"What was that?" Stanley head Mikey shout in surprise.

"Turbulence you green bald-headed freak." Another voice snapped.

"If they think the turtle's are green-bald-headed freaks, wait till they get a load of me." Stanley arched his eye brows in manic anticipation followed by his trademark laugh.

After only forty five minutes of flight into New York City, the Helicopter landed on a large office building and the turtles were escorted off the helicopter. Stanley however transformed himself into his own version of a ninja and crept to the air duct system.

"You will not be disarmed." A voice Stanley recognized as Destro from several files the JOEs had on the COBRA second in command. "However, do keep in mind that we have your friends hostage and will use them as punishment should you try anything funny."

"We understand…" Stanley heard Leonardo say.

Stanley then moved forward into the air shaft system and of course completely went berserk as he spun himself into a tornado and flew up and down the entire system twice before stopping in the middle to get his bearings.

"Ok if I were a room of super powered and highly trained hostages, where would I be?" Stanley thought for a second before he let his gaze wander to his feet where he realized he had no more flooring and there was in fact only air underneath him. "Well this could be interesting…" Then he plummeted with an echoing scream, right before he flew out of an air duct in Dr. Mindbender's lab.

Dr. Mindbender of course screamed like a little girl as Stanley flew out of the duct and skidded to a halt on his knees dressed as Elvis.

"Somebody stop that thing!" Mindbender shrieked.

"Thing?" The green faced hero asked slightly offended, "I'm not a 'thing', I'm the MASK!" He bellowed the last part so lowed that he blew the sheets off of the cages that held the many JOEs, Misfits and X-Men. "Ah, so there you guys are."

"Wha?" Slightly groggy replies escape some of the mutants' lips.

"Hello, COBRA and some freaky ninja's kidnapped you guys and now our turtle friends are trying to save you by probably getting shredded to death by the head ninja!" The Mask shouted, this time he woke almost everyone up.

"Man, Stanley, your breath could wake the dead." Arcade coughed, and then he realized he was in a cage. "Ah, I'm in a cage."

"Not for long." The Mask said right as he heard several guns cock. "Uh, hold that thought one sec ok Arcade." The Mask then leapt at a wall and like a rubber ball rebounded back at the COBRA BATs that had stormed the lab, then he began to whirl in a tornadic fashion and spun the robots into walls, lab equipment and even Dr. Mindbender himself. Then he turned his spinning fury onto the cages that held his friends and as he tore through them he plucked each person out and set them gently on the ground.

"Whoa, Stanley, I like the way you use your powers." Toad smiled as he jumped on to a BAT that had survived.

"Now who said I was this Stanley guy?" The Mask asked with a crazy glint in his eyes.

"Oh, riiiight." Lance nodded to his teammate as he stood up, "So how's it going Mask?"

"Totally tubular." The Mask zipped over to Lance and dressed himself as a surfer. "Ever thought of getting a hair cut?"

"No and if you try it I'll sick my imaginary coyote on you." Lance threatened.

"All right Misfits…" Wave-dancer started as she got to her feet, "Let's teach these COBRA jug-heads no ninjas from another universe can beat us!"

"The same goes or the X-Men." Cyclops said as he got up, "But we need our battle attire."

"No problem!" Mask smiled as he produced a small changing area from his pockets. "I pack heavy for short trips to enemy bases, you never know how many back ups you might need."

"You know, I'm suddenly glad he's on your team." Jean blinked as the Mask spun into different female fashions along with Pietro.

"Well at least he fits in." Wave-dancer chuckled.

As soon as everyone was dressed and ready the three groups decided to split up and take the different floors. The Joes would storm the COBRA base at the top, while the X-Men would secure a safe exit route and the Misfits would locate the turtles.


	34. Kicking shell

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Kicking shell**_

The turtles were lead from the helicopter down a long winding metal path. They knew they were alive only because Shredder wished to combat them, and they knew they stood little chance of beating the ninja master.

"I do hope you're ready for this." Destro smiled as they came to a large metal door that opened up to reveal a large dojo like arena. "Have fun." He motioned the turtles in and closed the doors almost immediately.

"Welcome turtles." Shredder's voice echoed throughout the room. "Today I have a special surprise for you." A light flicked and illuminated the Shredder and Tatsu, as well as an army of Foot Soldiers.

"What, you gonna give up?" Raphael asked sarcastically.

"No, I plan to introduce you to two new mutations." The Shredder's voice was filled with pride.

"New mutations?" Donny gulped, "You mean like Tokka and Rahzar?"

"Yes." Shredder was obviously smiling under his mask.

"But how?" Donny was confused. "I mean we've only been here a little less than a week and…" Then it hit him. "They weren't made here." He looked up at the Shredder. "He still has some of the ooze!"

The Shredder laughed deeply. "Correct, and I have used it to make two new mutants capable and intelligent in their design." A light flipped on and revealed two unconscious forms slumped forward, but held up by chains; they hung over a glowing pit of mutagen. "And I have just enough left to make two more…"

"APRIL, CASEY!" The turtles shouted in unison as they rushed forward only to be knocked to the ground by two large forms.

"Turtles, may I introduce Bebop and Rocksteady." The Shredder pointed to his new mutant henchmen; a mutate warthog and rhinoceros.

"Not only are they intelligent, but they are strong and loyal." The Shredder was most definitely pleased, "And as it turns out, they don't need much of a reason to hate my enemies." The two large mutants advanced on the turtles as they were just getting up from their first blow.

"Whoa, dudes; watch out!" Mikey yelled as he pulled Donny away from a charging Rocksteady.

"Ok, now this is just ridiculous." Raph said as he dodged a punch from Bebop. "We can't even see them until they're right on us!"

A series of lights flipped on and revealed the COBRA Commander on the other side of the arena holding a tropical drink while watching the fight. The turtles also got a better look at their new enemies. Rocksteady was huge with massive biceps and a patch over one eye and her wore track pants with Japanese sandals while his large front horn was painted red, black and green. Bebop however had incredibly long wavy hair that tangled into a mass at the end, he also dressed in a leather jacket, biker gloves and ripped jeans, he also had multiple piercings covered his body.

"Ok, I'm scared." Raphael blinked as he and his brothers took in the sight of their new foes.

"Rocksteady! Bebop! Crush them!" Shredder shouted.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" A sudden gust of wind plowed through the large metal doors that Turtles had come from earlier.

"Who are you?" Bebop snorted in annoyance.

"Weeeeellll…." The green faced Misfits smiled, "I'M THE MASK!" His shout tossed the two large mutants into a wall and knocked them senseless. "Did you boys miss me?" Mask asked as he turned to the turtles.

"Whoa…" Mikey blinked in astonishment.

"Drop the prisoners!" The Shredder ordered.

Two Foot Ninja were about to follow that order when the suddenly went flying over the ledge that held the lever to drop the humans. When everyone looked, the Blind Master was fending off a small army of Foot Ninjas.

"Him?" The Commander chocked on his drink, "Isn't he locked up with the others?" Cobra Commander looked to Destro, but he and the Baroness were already gone. "Right, that's my cue." The Cobra Commander then quickly made his way out of the building.

"Tatsu, stop that blind fool!" Shredder ordered his right hand man, who leapt up to the balcony to engage the Blind Master. "I shall remove the turtles, as I should have from the beginning. The Shredder then leapt to the ground and faced the turtles after removing a spear that adorned the walls.

"Oh man, this seems familiar…" Raphael commented.

"We aren't going to fall for this one Shred-Head." Mikey smiled.

"Besides, you don't have anything to make us attack you." Leonardo pointed out.

"Don't I?" Shredder smiled as he tossed the spear at the lever that held Casey and April above the pit, but a sudden sticky glob stopped the spear in mid air.

"Hey, you shouldn't be doin' that to our friend's friends, yo." Toad smiled as he leaped onto the Shredder's shoulders and slammed his helmet into his head.

"Yeah, it's not nice." Blob said as he entered from the top and pulled the unconscious humans up.

"But there's also one other rule you broke…" Quicksilver said as he zoomed in and leaned on the Shredder's shoulder. The Shredder took a swipe at the annoying mutant but only caught air.

"You stole…" Scarlet Witch walked into the room with a deranged look on her face. "… My boyfriend's gift!" She launched a hex bolt at the Shredder's feet, which propelled him back to the top of his dojo.

"And now he knows why not to steal from my sister." Quicksilver quipped.

"And knowing is…" Arcade stopped when he saw Rocksteady and Bebop get up. "Ah, Big monsters!"

"We are so going to pulverize you little geeks." Rocksteady growled as he charged Arcade, only to be knocked sideways by a flying kick from X-23.

"Whoa, Princess-Combat Girl makes an appearance!" Raphael cheered.

"We've got a way out of here through the sewers." X-23 snapped.

"First we need to take care of Shredder." Leonardo said with determination in his voice.

"R.S., you ok buddy?" The turtles turned to see Bebop cradling Rocksteady. "I can't believe you got your ass handed to you by a girl." Just then Tatsu was tossed off the edge of the upper dojo by the combined strength of Blind Master and Blob, and he landed directly on Bebop and Rocksteady. The force of the collision knocked all three unconscious.

"We don't have time to argue." X-23 snapped, "You need to get out of here so the news crews don't catch you."

"News crews?" Donny looked at her quizzically.

"Lets just say Gambit and Colossus got carried away when they needed to make a fast exit." X-23 groaned, now get those two and get out of here. We can handle these guys."

The turtles cast a look of confusion between each other before Leonardo spoke up. "She's right; grab Casey and April we'll have to find a place to lie low for a bit."

The turtles then went to grab their friends, but noticed that the Shredder was missing. They grimaced inwardly as they realized that Tatsu and the new mutations would not stay behind bars for long. Still they had to get their friends to safety and they did just that while leaving the Foot Ninja's to the JOEs, Misfits and X-Men. As the turtles left Raphael turned to see X-23 taking out several Foot Ninjas and he gave a soft smile to himself before leaving.

**Later **that day after the news was fed the cover story that a very distressed Hawk had to provide, the turtles appeared just inside the mansion gates with their two friends. The turtles of course were welcomed with open arms, along with their friends and they were incredibly relieved to hear that Tatsu, Bebop and Rocksteady were in special cells.

"So, how did you like your first official mission as a Misfit, Stan?" Raph asked as he plopped down next to Stanley on a couch. Stanley's face was back to normal as he was beginning to get a grasp on his powers.

"I liked it, but it was weird." Stanley explained, "The whole time it was like someone else was doing all that and I was just watching. Weird huh?"

"Kid, I've seen weirder." Raph said as a pink puff ball wandered past the room. "Ok, now I've seen weirder."

"Oh, that's just Kirby." Stanley explained, "Chybee brought it here a couple weeks ago and he's been pretty helpful so no one really minds him."

"Helpful how?" Raph asked with a scoff.

"He eats Kitty's food so we don't have to." Stanley smiled.

"That's a really big help." Raph nodded.

Not long after a swirling mass appeared in the backyard near Wanda and the Misfits who were busy talking to Blind Master about his match with Splinter. They still believe that their Master was the better one even though the two had agreed to call it a draw.

"Hey everybody…" Perfection smiled as he, Wraith, DM and K2 came through the portal. "…I'm Ba-a-ack!"

"So did we miss anything?" DM asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"The turtles saved us all from a psycho enemy who wanted to turn us into COBRA experiments." Wanda said calmly as she watched Perfection's face go completely see through.

"Hello!" Perfection picked up Wanda's necklace. "Is this stupid thing not working?" He bashed it against the aground several times.

"Relax, Perfection, he stole it before any of us were in any danger." Lance explained.

"Who stole it?" Wraith asked as he gave a big yawn.

"Some guy called the Shredder." Todd said.

"Oh, that's it?" Wraith blinked, "Trust me P, she was no where near being in any form of danger."

"Why?" Althea looked confused. "He seemed pretty determined to kill us."

"Yeah, but whose buildings were you in?" Wraith pointed out.

The Misfits thought for a second before they burst out into a small riotous laughter.

"Oh man, even with out us that place would have been toast in five weeks!" Pietro was on the floor.

"Yup," Angelica was near tears, "Those snakes would have collapsed the business with in a month."

"I'm out of blue pills." Arcade said as he shook his medicine bottle.

"And I'm missing something." Scott said as he walked by the group of laughing lunatics and just continued to walk.

* * *

**AN: Yup, I brought in Bebop and Rocksteady; but I have updated there looks a little as well as their attitudes and intellects. From now on Rocksteady will basically be body builder with a huge obsession with moving to Africa. Bebop on the other hand will be highly intelligent and even get into computer hacking, but he's still a thug at heart. In both cases though, neither are idiots and are extremly loyal and effective enforcers.**


	35. A relaxing day at COBRA HQ number 4,673

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Ever notice how the Cobra Commander sounds like StarScream from Transformers?**

_**A relaxing day at COBRA HQ number 4,673**_

"Ah, life is good." Cobra Commander took a deep breath of the sea air as he lounged on the beaches of his own private island. It had been three days since the fiasco involving the Shredder and the Commander was just happy to not be in prison… again.

"Indeed it is." The deeply angered voice of the Shredder penetrated the Commander's sleep.

"Ah! Shredder, we were wondering what happened to you." The Commander went back to relaxing.

"You abandoned us." Shredder was indeed angry.

"Well in COBRA we make good usage of tactical retreats, and we've gotten pretty good at telling when we're beat; so really it falls on you for being such a dunder-head." The Commander snapped as Shredder's two mutant lackeys stepped in front of the sun.

"Why is the dojo no longer in my name?" The Shredder sneered; "We had a deal."

"Indeed we did, and you lacked the capacity to live up to your end of the deal." Cobra Commander pointed out, "So took it back."

"Our deal was a vested interest over time, to expect instant results; even the defeat of the turtles would be insane." Shredder said calmly. "But now we know how our enemies think and when a ninja can think like an enemy they can kill the enemy."

"Well that is good, but considering all your troops are barely capable of beating a Sim-BAT, I think you might want to go back to the drawing board." Cobra Commander countered as he got up and moved his lounge chair.

"I already have." Shredder replied darkly.

"Oh, and what did you come up with: mutating a few dozen fish, or maybe some wallabies?" Cobra Commander pranced lightly while he mocked the Shredder.

"Actually I located my old 'family'." The Shredder laughed, as over a hundred Foot Ninja's swarmed the beach.

"Holy mackerel!" Cobra Commander said in awe, "Where did you get these guys?"

"I have always had them apparently." Shredder explained. "You see when Destro explain how our realities merged and that some things remained the same while others were changed, Ms O'Neil's profession for one, here she is a lab technician while in our normal world a news reporter; I began to think. Do you want to know what I thought about?"

"I'm guessing it wasn't lattes and cinn-a-bons." The Commander was still counting the ninjas.

"Indeed I did not." Shredder smiled. "I thought about how I would have behaved in this world, how I would have recruited differently and how and where I would locate my clan. Do you know what was different?"

"No." Cobra Commander admitted.

"Nothing." Shredder said coldly. "My clan is complete, but now we lack the ability to attack our targets."

"What'dya mean?" the Commander asked in confusion.

"Your enemies, the 'GI JOEs' have outfitted the turtles' lair with advanced defense and teleportation mechanisms." Shredder's eyes narrowed behind his helmet. "Now we truly require an alliance with you and your 'company', so to speak."

"What did you have in mind?" Cobra Commander was beginning to like the sound of this. "Just don't try to take it over, the last fools who tried that nearly drove it into the ground."

"I do not share your desire for world domination, Cobra Commander; instead I simply wish to make my enemies suffer until they beg me to kill them." Shredder smiled. "Give me one of your failing enterprises and I shall bring it about on new terms and through this medium I shall strike at the turtles, the Joes and even the X-Men through that which they cannot fight."

"And that would be?" Cobra Commander liked the idea, but he was clueless as to how such a goal could be done.

"The law, good commander." Shredder smiled. "By my civil life I shall pursue them relentlessly with an almost superhuman team of lawyers by my side; and when my schedule will permit, which I admit will be often, I shall make them fear the name of the Foot Clan."

"Well, we tried the whole legal thing once before…" Cobra Commander rubbed his mask. "… But we didn't have the whole 'ninja twist' thing going on with it. Ah, what the heck you sold me, I'll have Destro set everything up for you."

"Then it is an honor to once again work with you, but I trust you will not abandon me and my men ever again." The Shredder stated it rather than asked.

"Of course not my dear Shredder, perish the thought; now you and your men may feel free to enjoy this island and all its wonderful treasures." Cobra Commander snapped his fingers and a trap door opened, soon after several BATs with drink trays came out in precession. "And when you're ready to start the plan, just let me know."

"We shall." Shredder said as he walked off with Tatsu, Rocksteady and Bebop in direct tow.

When he was well out of view Cobra Commander immediately went down into the hidden tunnel that led to his throne room and command module and sat in his well placed throne. "To the base." He spoke into a vocal recognition program that sent his chair on a course straight to the center of the island.

"Commander, we need to speak." Destro was already waiting in the meeting room when the Commander's chair arrived.

"One second…" Cobra Commander said as he stood up and steadied himself. "Someone needs to fix that damn chair…"

"Well, I'll get someone on it, but I think you should know that the Shredder has broken his lackeys free, and is most likely on his way here." Destro clicked a button and a screen displayed a recent news article.

"Oh now that's nice, when did we get that?" Cobra Commander asked, he was distracted as always.

"Commander, I really don't see…" Destro tried to speak, but he was all too aware of the increasing number of ninjas in the room. "He's already here…"

"Figured that out for yourself did you?" The Commander said sardonically. "Destro, why don't you go see what companies of ours are failing miserably and inform them they're getting a new CEO; Oroku Saki."


	36. Trying to relax at the interLOAFER Inn

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: This is kind of an in-joke with a friend of mine, but if you've ever played DragonBall Z: Budokai 2 or 3 than you might get this joke. Also these are my own lyrics and yes I do need mental help.**

_**Trying to relax at the interLOAFER Inn**_

"Aw man, come on!" Perfection pointed at the TV.

"You lost, you know the deal…" DM smiled. "You have to do 'that'?"

"Oh this so sucks…" Perfection cast a gloomy face to the ground. "Can't I just bake you some nice cookies instead?"

"No…" DM smiled, "Go do it on the front lawn now."

"You can't make me!" Perfection yelled as he ran off down the hall way.

"I can too!" DM shouted as he gave chase.

The two Scions were so involved in their own little preoccupation that they completely ignored Wraith, Astral, Maven and Karma sitting at the kitchen table. The other four Scions weren't busy doing anything, but they were slightly surprised by the sudden eruption from DM.

"What's with those two now?" Maven grumbled over his coffee.

"Well we aren't covered in food so it has to be a bet that Perfection doesn't want to own up to." Astral smiled.

"Must have been a game of skill then." Maven grinned.

"More than likely one of their Dragon Ball Z fighting games." Wraith sighed. "And if that's the case, I already know how this is going to turn out."

"Oh?" Astral raised an eyebrow, "How's it gonna turn out?"

"Everybody's going to end up doing the single most stupid dance ever created."

"What?" Astral nearly shot milk out of his nose. "I can't imagine Perfection purposely doing a stupid dance."

"What's this dance called?" Karma asked.

"It's called…"

"MAKE WAY FOR THE RECOOMED!" Perfection shouted as he dove over the table and through the kitchen window.

"Yup, that'd be it." Wraith sighed.

"Get back here!" DM popped his head out of the window and shouted down. "And own up like a man"

"I'm not a man!" Perfection warped into his energy form, "I am a Scion!"

"Own up or I release 'the pictures'." DM threatened.

A gasp was heard from below before Perfection responded, "All right you win…"

"Ha-ha!" DM declared his victory.

Then an odd tune began to play from nowhere.

"Oh no…" Wraith groaned as the tune began to speed up.

"What is it?" Karma asked as she bobbed her head to the rhythm.

"It's that damn song…" Wraith continued to groan as the others kept bobbing there heads. He went to the window and pointed to the JOEs and Misfits that were gathering outside.

"It's what song?" Karma asked, Wraith heard her voice go high.

"Oh no, not you too." Wraith backed away quickly as Perfection's voice picked up from outside.

"_It's the Recoome_

_and_ _it's coming live_

_It's got its own brand of jive, _

_its_ _rhythm and stride."_

Then Arcade took the reigns of the songs as he mysteriously knew the lyrics and sung them proudly in a deep baritone voice..

"_Have no fear_

_Everything you need is right here._

_You see it's just a little shake to the left and the right_

_With your feet planted firm and tight"_

The Stanley warped into the Mask and showed off his own skills as he danced around the gathering crowd using the method described.

"_Of course that's not all_

_Next; raise your hand s high _

_Then alternate, that's right alternate_

_Just make sure she don't faint!"_

Perfection dodged over Wanda and proceeded to do the Recoome, she immediately fainted and Perfection caught her. Then the Mask contuned;

"_Uh-oh, too late._

_But never fret,_

_It's not over yet, _

_There's still too much to doooooo!"_

Then out came Wraith, and as much as he tried to fight it he could not resist the power of the song.

"_You see this song has a dark power, _

_Every time it's heard_

_The world grows a little dourer_

_All because of_

_This blasted song's powerer!_

Then in tangoed Perfection and Wanda, each decked out in red sparkling dress clothes, and Wanda began to sing as if she were possessed.

"_But don't despair, _

_Once you're in its grasp_

_Everything is quite clear,_

_It's all about the…_

Then the entire base joined in a strange united song and dance number that had Hawk and the higher ranking Joes in a synchronized swimming routine, Cover Girl and the other JOE women were doing a massive can-can dance while everyone else did the conga with the Mask, it had Karma and Wraith doing a tap-dancing routine, Astral break dancing with Maven and Xi and Arcade were doing the "Egyptian"; but all of them were doing the Recoome as well. And they sang as one too.

"_A shift of the hips_

_Those crazy, _

_Power trips _

_The arms that go up _

_The Arms that go down,_

_The moves _

_That send'em _

_Goin' Round and round!_

_It's THE REEEECCOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEE!_

When the music stopped and everyone had a good laugh, Wraith noticed a blue ghost not far from the scene. The small specter looked terrified and all together frightened by what he had just seen. Of course it didn't help much that this ghost was Wraith's younger brother.

"You did not just see that." Wraith groaned.

"What in the unholy flames of HELL was that display of complete fruit-tastic display of one sided homo-erotica?" The Blue ghost asked.

"That's the power of the Recoome." Perfection smiled as he came over. "Hi L.B."

"Hello special friend number one, I'm doing fine and how are you today?" L.B. patronized the Scion.

"I'm doing fine." Perfection said right before a bright light distracted him.

"You realize, he's the only one you could ever get away with doing that too, right?" Wraith asked with a smile.

"Why do you think I do it so often?" L.B. snorted. "So what did you need me for?"

"Two things; first I need you to keep any sort of weird fanatical people away from my new investment and yes that includes environmentalists." Wraith watched his brother's eyes form a happy smile. "Then I need you to keep an eye on this Stryker guy, he rubs me the wrong way and I can't be near him or I might make a mistake, if you get my drift."

"Right, he tried to have someone you like taken out." L.B. looked over the folder Wraith had handed him. "So, I take it I can't kill him, right?"

"No, we need him alive in this world." Wraith had a warning tone. "And whatever you do, do not, I repeat do not ask our father for help."

"OK, no problem." L.B. said as he tucked the folder into his ghostly robes. "I take it you got a room for me in that multi-story log-cabin?"

"Top floor, last room on the left." Wraith said as he tossed his younger sibling a keychain. "Feel free to raid the mini-bar; it all goes to Senator Kelly anyway."

"Hehehehe…" L.B. snickered, "You always find the worst ways to torture politicians."

"I'd say its part of the job, but it'd be a lie." Wraith smiled back at his younger brother as he tousled L.B.'s ghostly head.

"Hey watch it." L.B. snapped. "So when do I start?"

"Two day, take a load off 'till then, but steer clear of the triplets." Wraith warned.

"Triplets?"

"Yeah, remember my raving lunatic fan in PlaneWorld?" Wraith winced at the memories.

"Yeah." L.B. knew to well of whom Wraith spoke of.

"If they decide you're cute, they would make her seem like a comatose patient with Alzheimer's." Wraith smiled as his brother completely freaked out. "Well, I'll be seeing you later then. Have fun."

"I should have been a Buddhist." L.B. mumbled as he carefully observed his surroundings, "At least they get a chance to die when they're captured."


	37. Settling in

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Settling in**_

"So guys, don't you find it a bit odd that Casey is the only person besides us who knows we're in a new world?" Donatello asked his brothers as they were lounging around the TV watching the news. "I mean, it's not like I'm complaining or anything, April's job here makes her a lot more interesting if you ask me."

"It's not odd Donny," Raphael explained, "Casey ran into Chybee and had to be rescued by Astral in our old world, so he's immune to a complete conversion factor."

"Where did you learn to say something like that?" Donatello asked in surprise.

"DM." Raph smiled and went back to watching the TV.

"Oh, ok; that makes sense." Donny said as he went back to work.

"You know, it is really going to be hard to get out of the whole 'April's one the TV' thing we used to do." Leonardo sighed. "And now we have to possibly deal with psychotic neighbors that might want to kill our friends."

"Well there is at least one good thing that came from this." Mikey laughed as he came in from their kitchen. "Apparently, April stocked our shelves while we were 'gone'." He was carrying an extra large pan pizza with the works. "My brothers I give you pizza; the food of the gods."

"All right Mikey!" Raphael rubbed his hands together greedily as he grabbed piece and immediately screamed and dropped the pizza back on the pan.

"Careful man, it's hot." Mikey laughed, "Let it cool and I'll go get the napkins." Mikey walked into the abandoned rail cars that made their home.

"You know what I do like about being in this world though." Raph said as he sat back down onto his favorite sofa.

"The sheer number of fights we're more than likely to get into?" Donatello cracked.

"No, I like the mutants." Raph nodded. "They're like us, but human."

"Dude, I like these plates." Mikey said as he came out of the car with a dinner set of plates. "I bet April bought these for us too."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Leonardo said. "You know that's something I like. April seems to respect our way of life more than she did before the change."

"Well she is learning how to use a katana from Master Splinter." Raph shot back, "Hey she's learning how to be a ninja too!" Raph slapped his own knee.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I love that teleportation machine the JOEs gave us, even if it just let's us go to the Pit and Xavier's." Donatello looked at the corner that held the device.

"Dude, I just thought of something else; we don't have to worry about any more ooze!" Mikey said happily.

"Actually, I think Shredder had more than he was letting on." Donatello said darkly. "That pool was too deep to have come from one canister.

"Yeah, but the question is how much does he have?" Leonardo asked quietly.

Splinter then came shuffling out of his private car and made his way to the sofa where he sat next to Raphael and grabbed his own slice of pizza before speaking. "Personally, I like the addition of more MTV."

The turtles were speechless as their master flipped the channels to MTV2 and slightly danced to the hip-hop song that was playing.

"Master Splinter!" Leonardo asked in confusion.

Splinter just held up a newspaper from that morning that displayed the JOEs arresting Tatsu and the mutants that Shredder had made. However, in the lower right corner of the picture the turtles could clearly be seen ducking into the sewer and the caption of the paper read; "NEW YORK'S NEWEST HEROES IN THE HALF-SHELL?"

"What!" Raph was shocked when he saw the picture.

"Oh man!" Mikey groaned.

"How do these news-people keep doing this?" Donatello groaned.

"Front-page twice in a row, we're a fad!" Splinter laughed followed by, "I made another funny."

**Meanwhile **in the Shredder's new office building the Foot Clan was busy setting up all kinds of machinery. Shredder had even hired his own geneticist and mutation expert on the side and he had plans to use the man's genius, as well as his new robotics expert. The Shredder though was not interested in that, instead he was more concerned with the giant glass tube that could have fit the Blob with room to spare and inside that tube was his real prize; mutagen.

He cast a proud yet worrisome glance over to Rocksteady and Bebop, the two mutants were strong, smart and loyal; but he could make better mutants with time; which is why he hired the most recommended genetic official in the field.

"Ahhh, Professor Sterisin, welcome." Shredder smiled as the man walked into the room.

The Professor cast a curious glance and then smiled before his form drastically altered itself. He was now a tall muscular man with pale skin and a red diamond in the center of his forehead. "Please, Shredder, call me Mr. Sinister when I am here. I do so hate formalities after all."

"Of course, Mr. Sinister." The Shredder bowed, he may have been a ninja master, but even knew there were people out there with skills he needed. "Have you met our robotics expert?" Shredder pointed to a tall dark skinned man with large glasses who was busy yelling at the Foot Clan ninjas because they were putting his equipment in the wrong places.

"Ah, Baxter Stockman; I have heard about him, though I have yet to meet him." Mr. Sinister smiled.

"Later then." Shredder smiled, his plans were going almost flawlessly. "But as I understand it you are currently working at a college as well?"

"Correct, I have an interesting experiment that needs to be completed." Sinister chuckled.

"The girl." Shredder smiled as Sinister gave him a cautious look. "Do not be so surprised, my spies are almost literally everywhere. You're experiment though, it intrigues me. Human mutations are so flawed though, to random and unpredictable."

"I know, but that is only when they occur naturally." Sinister pointed out, "As of now I can clone any mutants power into a normal human or animal if I so choose."

"That is not entirely what I meant." Shredder said as he looked to the giant tube.

Sinister let his gaze follow the Shredder's and when his eyes fell upon the wondrous green liquid he could feel years of research and experiment's just vanish into months and days into hours. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Indeed it is; the TGRI toxic mutagen of the late Professor Perry's make." Shredder said.

"Late?" Sinister sounded disappointed. "Well, I suppose I could backward engineer the compound."

"You needn't worry about that, Tatsu managed to loosen the formula before he was 'dismissed'." Shredder laughed.

"Well, I must admit you are one prepared individual." Sinister smiled. "I like that."

"As I like your ruthlessness." Shredder said right before he tightly gripped the back of Sinister's neck, "But should your treacherous nature rear itself in these walls you will find that even immortal's such as yourself are not truly immortal, only blessed with a life span greater than most mortals."

To say Sinister was slightly taken aback would be an understatement and he knew from that moment on he had signed a deal with a being worse than the devil, for the devil would have some mercy and the Shredder would have none.

"Remember Sinister, my men will always watch over you…" Shredder said as he left for the elevator, "Bebop, Rocksteady; I have a job for you."


	38. A night of odd happenings

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**A night of odd happenings**_

That night the Scions and Misfits were all at the Xavier Institute for dinner. They hadn't been invited as usual, but they did not seem to be bothering the X-Men and the Misfits were strangely sedate. In fact the only person, who could be described as misbehaving, was Shipwreck as he was completely drunk. No one was surprised by this happening.

The night was also filled with an odd sense of calm revelry and unity. The two teams were at a small loss of words to explain the calmness and the Scions did not seem to notice the strange serene sense that pervaded the night, in fact they were only aware that the night had been going slow when a portal opened in the center of their gathering.

"Ok, that's not normal." Perfection said as he watched the portal chuck out a young woman and slam her into the institute's brick walls.

"Betrayer!" the voice of Atropos echoed from the portal.

"The Fates?" Wraith looked confused. "Turning on each other?"

"Yes, turning on each other." Clotho popped up from the rose bush she had fallen into. She was now dressed in a long black dress and heels. Her blonde hair was streaked with black and here eyes were covered in eye-shadow. "Atropos didn't like my latest suggestion."

"Well considering her attitude towards, oh everything. I'm not surprised." Karma said as she walked over.

"Uh, guys, Scion of Evil…" Wanda looked terrified.

"Technically, Atropos is the Scion of Evil; she just finds it fun to share her power with her sisters, when it suits her of course." Wraith explained. "Although I still don't like that they dropped her off here."

"So if she's not a Scion, what is she?" Scott asked as he let a death glare fall on Clotho.

"I'm a god, so don't try anything buddy or I'll share some 'interesting facts' that Lach, shared with me." Clotho threatened and Scott backed down.

"So you guys aren't going to do anything about her being here?" Wanda shrieked. "She tried to kill me."

"Technically, that was Lacheiss and Atropos." Clotho said, "I just play along with those crazies for the most part.

"Oh, that makes me feel much more inclined to like you." Wanda sneered.

"If you knew them you would be." Clotho snapped.

"So what were they planning?" Wraith asked as he hovered near her.

"Ugh, they wanted to team up with Maven's lunatic brother." Clotho groaned. "They wanted to do something to make the last Chaos Spark blow this universe up."

"Whoa…" Perfection was speechless.

"And you stopped it." Wanda scoffed, "Yeah right."

"You know you may be dating a Scion, but I'll be damned if I let you keep talking down to me like that. I'm not like my sisters, and the fact that I saved this world of yours should be some indication of that!" Clotho yelled. "Oh god, do I hate not being immune to pain…" CLotho gripped her head in pain.

"Hey, uh, Wanda…" Perfection crept over to his love. "I think it'd be best if you not piss off Clotho. She really isn't all that bad, and her sisters are really, really domineering."

"No joke Wanda." Astral walked in from the kitchen, "The last time princess-slutty-god 'fell in love' her sister turned the guy into stone, dropped him from Mt. Everest and liquefied his dog."

"Thanks for the reminder, you raven winged bastard." Clotho gave a mock smile.

"Not a problem, O' purist of the three." Astral gave his own searing crack.

"So now the question is, what do we do with her?" Maven pointed out. "We can't leave her to wander this world and we can't let her into the Verge now."

"Why can't she stay here? The Inn has enough room." Perfection said.

"Well for one her sisters will come back for her." Wraith pointed out. "And two, I think you're the only one who actually trusts her."

"What?" Perfection laughed. "Come on that's not true, right DM?"

"Well…" DM was scratching his head. "She has been a major bitch in the past."

"Karma?" Perfection looked to his friend.

"I have to say its way to convenient." Karma winced.

"Oh come on!" Perfection yelled, "Even Astral knows those two practically used her as a puppet."

"You know you didn't seem to care when that 'puppet' hurt me last time." Wanda growled.

"I was just generally angry…" Perfection defended himself. "But I've know Clotho, she is a good person, extremely slutty, but a good person."

Clotho didn't know whether or not to be insulted or happy that Perfection was defending her so her response came out as this; "Gee, thanks Perfection… I think…"

"He is correct." The sudden appearance of the single oddest Scion made everyone jump. Raptor had come to speak on Clotho's behalf.

"Jeez, man!" Astral grabbed his chest. "Nearly giving the Scion of health a heart-attack is not a good thing!"

"Clotho has never once whispered words of evil into the hearts of men." Raptor stated in his monotone voice. "Only the words of lust and romance."

"What is this bash Clotho day?" Clotho shook her head.

"Actually, its bash the sluts day." Kitty cracked her own joke.

"Look who's talking." Wanda scoffed, Kitty just shot Wanda a nasty glare.

Then Pietro zoomed over to Clotho, "You know the others may think you're a sleazy no good whore, but I think you're hot."

"By Zeus' robe you had better back away you little pervert." Clotho threatened.

"Well she can't be all bad if she threatens my brother like that." Wanda smiled.

"Hey…" Pietro said in a hurt voice.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from Raptor." Maven was in shock.

"Well, I guess if one of us kept an eye on her it would be ok to let her stay at the inn." Astral reluctantly agreed.

"Oh, I could do that!" Karma was ecstatic. "We could go shopping and other fun stuff."

"Well…" DM sighed, "If Karma wants to keep an eye on her then I'm okay with it."

Wraith remained silent, but gave a nodding approval.

"Could you guys tell me something though?" Clotho asked.

"Yes, you really do look like a slut." Rogue spoke up. "It's the mascara."

"Ugh…" Clotho groaned. "When can we go shopping?" She looked to Karma.

"Tomorrow dear." Karma patted Clotho's hand, "Until then feel free to respond to Pietro however you please."

"What?" Pietro's voice went high with fear.

"Relax, speedy." Clotho snapped, "If I wanted to hurt you I would have."

The gathering soon regained its former atmosphere, but most of the X-Men and Misfits avoided Clotho out of spite and fear. However, Pietro did attempt his usual methods of being 'smooth' once more and was promptly turned into a frog and back again. After that most of the Misfits and X-Men began to lessen their view of the god, but still kept their distance.

"So, why does my idiot boyfriend say nice things about you?" Wanda asked as she sat across from Clotho.

"Well, it's a long story." Clotho rolled her eyes upward and saw Todd sitting in the tree branches above with a highly sensitive listening device. "But considering where I am I guess I can give you the condensed version."

"Hey everybody its story time!" Todd yelled as he jumped to the ground and sat down next to Wanda with an evil grin as the Misfits gathered around Clotho.

"Ok, you're strange little man, that's all I have to say…" Clotho grumbled. "Anyway, before my loving sister decided to "bring us into the fold" Lach and I just hung out in the Verge or traveled the mortal worlds looking for hot guys. Then one day I found this real nice hottie, oh was he a dream boat, but my sister didn't approve and she vaporized him."

"What a loving and compassionate sister." Althea said as she hugged Todd closer and cast a concerned glare at her sisters.

Clotho gave a light chuckle before continuing. "Any way, I rebelled and completely got myself into the punk/Goth scene and she vaporized like twenty of my boyfriends before she wrangled Lach and I into her service as some sort of lackeys, but really she was just keeping us in her control."

"So basically your sister enslaved you into her power and completely dominated your life with no concern for your feelings. That about cover it?" Angelica blinked in astonishment.

"That about covers it." Clotho smiled.

"I think I understand why she's the Scion of Evil now." Wanda was completely shocked.

"So, what now?" Lina asked. "I mean, I doubt the JOEs will let you stick around for long."

"They really don't have a choice." Perfection interrupted. "She's kind of trapped here unless she suddenly becomes a Scion or a Greek cult suddenly pops up."

"Yeah that about sums it up." Clotho grumbled.

"I'm confused." Fred scratched his head.

"Long and the short of it, unless a god is worshipped they have jack squat in the area of power unless they're from certain pantheons." Clotho explained. "The Greek or Roman pantheons which ever you want to go by, the Ancient Egyptians and the Atlantian gods usually have some vestige of lasting power in any universe."

"So gods are multi-dimensional too?" Lance was just as confused as the gathering X-Men.

"Some are." Clotho sighed, "For the most part though they tend to split off with the different universes, but they know of each other. My sisters and I just never did that."

"So, you're like a powerful mutant or witch now?" Bobby asked and just received a death glare from the god. "Shutting up now."

Over on the other side of the yard DM, Wraith and Perfection were planning for something quite amazing. L.B. was just commenting.

"Oh this is so gonna twist Atropos' panties in a bunch." L.B. laughed.

"I have to admit, it is an intelligent idea and Mosious has been telling us we need to branch out more so we don't confuse people with all aspects of the universe we encompass." Wraith said.

"So what exactly would this new place draw its power from?" DM thought aloud.

"Well Charisma for one…" Perfection rubbed his chin. "Maybe parts of Life as well and possibly just possibly… Light."

At the mention of the last ingredient Wraith groaned aloud, "Maven is just going to love this."

"Shouldn't we be more worried about Ragnis though?" DM pointed out. "I mean Maven will complain, but he'll do it."

"Yeah, probably." Wraith sighed. "I'll go kick his ass and bring him back here to work on it."

"I'll get Maven!" Perfection perked up as he disappeared.

"Right…" DM sighed, "Which leaves me to getting Moe."

"What do I do?" L.B. asked.

"Keep your mouth shut." DM warned, "I still have that mason jar after all."

"Okay, okay, okay." L.B. panicked. "No problem, I'll just solve this Stryker problem."

"I sense a 'but' coming up." DM cast a glare at the small ghost.

"But, I need a bit of a helping hand, if you get my drift." L.B. smiled.

"Right…" DM said. "K2."

"Yo!" The mechanically inclined friend of DM said from DM's pocket.

"Help out the evil one." DM said as he tossed K2 out and transformed it into the small helicopter.

"All right, I get to have some fun now!" K2 laughed.

"Keep the world in one piece, we'll be back tomorrow." DM groaned as he left, somehow he knew things would only get worse.


	39. Officially a BadGood Girl

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Officially a Bad-Good Girl**_

"So let me get this straight…" Clotho was watching the TV with Pietro, Arcade, Lina and Stanley. "… This idiot believes that the Christian God sent mutants as a trial for humanity and that all mutants are in fact demons, that about it?"

"Yeah, that sums it all up pretty well." Arcade nodded. "He's a real ass."

"And completely and utterly going for that one way trip to hell." Clotho smiled.

"So…" Pietro tried to grasp his mind around an idea he would never get. "… God does exist, is that what you're saying?"

"All God's exist kiddo, it's just a matter of where you put you're faith." Clotho said in an exasperated tone, "So for the one-hundred and fifty-ninth time; yes God exists if you have faith in him."

"What if you're Jewish, does God exist then?" Pietro asked, completely confused by Clotho's explanation.

"Yes…" Clotho gritted her teeth. "Now shut up."

"But…" Pietro was still confused.

"Pietro, do your self a favor and stop thinking." Stanley laughed. "You might hurt that pretty little head of yours."

"You're right." Pietro snapped his head in a panic. "I have to stop worrying. I mean God can forgive my vanity, right? I mean after all to let this beauty go to waste…" Pietro then wandered off while babbling complete non-sense.

"Wow…" Lina blinked in awe and smiled at Clotho. "Wanda is really going to like you now."

"Yeah, but Wraith and Perfection won't be too happy." Clotho winced. "They like to leave the religious features of universes alone."

Just then the front door to the Misfit Manor was kicked in by an invisible force and not to long after that a smoldering L.B. was drug in by a very amused K2.

"Remind me never to underestimate the power of religious goobers…" L.B. groaned.

"What happened to him?" Stanley winced as K2 continued to drag the ghost away.

"My guess is he met the fist end of a religious zealot who had a lot of fire power up his sleeve." Clotho gaped as she watched the small ghost whip around.

"Not only that, but the dude has something I need to inform these flesh-bags about." L.B. freed himself from K2. "Who's the head honcho here?"

"Right now it's Duke, Hawk went loopy and took a small vacation to Jamaica; he'll be back tomorrow." Arcade pointed to a calendar that was previously used to count down the days until Hawk's return.

"Righty-O, see you pounds of flesh later." L.B. said as he vanished into thin air.

"I really don't like him." Stanley grumbled.

"No one really does." Clotho sighed, "He has a major superiority complex when it concerns anyone but Wraith; and then it's an inferiority complex."

"Figures." Arcade sighed. "Wonder what the walking-towel-boy found anyway?"

A few hours later the JOEs had called the Misfits to a briefing that was shared by the X-Men. L.B.'s news put Duke on high alert and even accelerated Hawk's return. The teams were still currently in the dark.

"You ever notice how the Scions are missing when ever something really bad is about to happen?" Lance asked as the teams assembled.

"Yeah…" Scott sighed, "But I'd really rather they don't help us. Remember the first time they fought Cobra?"

"Good point…" Lance said with an understanding nod.

"Actually, even if they were here, you'd still be doing this." Clotho had mysteriously joined them. "They try not to interfere with what would be considered a normal affair for the world's they visit."

"What constitutes a non-normal affair then?" Jean asked as she already feared the answer.

"Chaos Sparks, Al when he's pissed, Therten, Universal Collisions and really bad plot lines for movie universes." Clotho enlightened the group.

"Wow…" Althea blinked, right before Hawk, Xavier and the other team leaders came in.

"Misfits…" Hawk began, "… X-Men, we have just received word that the Hell-Fire club has been working on a dangerous bio-weapon. Unfortunately about a week a go one of their holding facilities was robbed of this device, by a trained group of elite soldiers."

"In other words Magneto." Lance assumed.

"Wrong." Hawk brought down the screen which showed Reverend Stryker. "We all know who Reverend Stryker is, what you don't know is that he has a private army comprised of his own mutant hate group; The Purists."

"You know he just keeps getting more and more sickening to here about." Kitty frowned.

"Yeah, I hear ya there." Bobby growled.

"So what's the plan then?" Scott asked as he looked over the information on the screen.

"For now we sit and wait. Stryker has some pretty important friends and we can't afford to upset them." Hawk frowned. "The good news is we don't have to wait to long. Wraith's younger brother discovered evidence that Stryker is planning to use the device next Sunday at his New York rally."

"So, then we have to be really quick and stop him before he uses it…" Pietro smiled. "…Piece of cake."

"Not entirely." Hawk sighed, "Because of his connections the Misfits have been assigned guard duty."

"Ah…" Hank smiled. "I get it now."

"What?" Scott asked.

"The X-Men get to bust him." Logan grinned.

"Yes, as well as our four new friends." Hawk flipped on a monitor that showed a green turtle shell. "Still having visual problems Donatello?"

"Yeah, but we're getting your feed perfectly." Donatello's voice crackled over the monitor. "Just plan away, we'll be listening with our ears to the speakers."

"All right everyone; this is how it's going to play out." Hawk began.

"Uh, Hawk?" Lance asked. "How are we going to keep the Hell-Fire Club from getting their own brand of 'Justice' on this looser?"

"Well as luck would have it we have two people on either team who were practically made to distract them." Hawk smiled. "Stanley and Ash will be keeping the Hellions busy, and hopefully drive Ms. Frost to a drinking binge."

"One can only hope." Ororo smiled at the thought briefly, but caught herself.

"And what exactly is his device supposed to do anyway?" Arcade asked.

"Originally it was made to activate dormant X-Genes, but Stryker is modifying it to destroy any X-Genes." Hawk's smile faded. "I don't need to tell you the risk if he should succeed in both modifying it and activating it."

"No…" Wanda said, "You don't, but someone should warn him of the danger of hurting me."

"Which is why you'll be going with Ash and Stanley; we can't risk the Scions further damaging the fabric of our reality." Hawk explained.

"Technically the fabric of your reality is pretty damn healthy, completely and utterly random, but healthy." K2 pointed out.

"Let me rephrase that; we can't risk the having another China incident from happening ever again." Hawk's tone was filed with a tinge of anger.

"Got ya." K2 said as he left and added quietly. "You loud mouthed mammalian jerk-wad."

"So, let's get this planning session under way…" Althea brought everyone's attention back to the crisis at hand.

A few hours later the two teams were just coming out of the briefing room and into the Pit's court yard when they noticed Perfection, DM, Wraith, Mosious, Ragnis and Maven all standing near a bunker. The curious sight brought everyone over.

"Oh good, they're out." Perfection smiled as he walked over to Clotho and took her by the hand, "Come with us Clotho."

"What's going on?" Wanda asked as she watched Mocious, Ragnis and Maven join hands in a ringwith Clotho in the middle.

"Well in short we're making sure Clotho can't ever be bossed around by Atropos ever again." DM explained. "See, Moe has been wanting us to create lesser forms of our powers to focus in on certain things so Therten would have an even harder time doing what he loves to do…"

The circle of the four scions began to glow brightly and in a sudden crackle of energy and a flash of magenta and green light Clotho was lifted of the ground, spun at incredibly high speeds and then placed back on the ground with only a slight buzz to show for it.

"Friends, mutants, completely useless pieces of junk, lend me your auditory receptors…" Perfection joked. "We the Scions of Charisma, Creation, Light and Life present to you the Lesser-Scion of Love/Romance."

"Huh?" The entire group before the Scions let out a yelp and even more confused look.

"It means she's like Raptor in the sense that she can now influence 'naughty' thoughts." Wraith explained. "Also, she's now Eros' boss."

"Wait, I get to boss around the little winged freak now?" Clotho smiled. "Oh this is too good…"

"So she's one of you guys again?" Duke almost shrieked.

"Sort of, but she doesn't have a broad range of powers and can really only influence people now and only in the ways of romance and love." Wraith continued to explain.

"Ewww…" Clotho cringed as she looked at Althea and Todd. "You two need to stop thinking like that…"

"And can read your thoughts about naughty things…" Perfection warned, "So keep the mental shielding up folks."

Clotho's gaze then fell on Scott and Jean and she began to giggle, which grew into a completely insane fit of laughter. The couple just blushed for what seemed to be no apparent reason. Then once she regained he composer Coltho looked at the entire group and again burst into laughter.

"I sense baaaad things coming this way…" Perfection backed away from the Lesser-Scion.

"Would you- would you believe…" Clotho chocked out between laughs. "That the most sexually educated persons on this base are the Triplets and that Multiple kid?"

All eyes immediately shifted to the triplets and Jaime.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY MAKE ME WATCH WHEN THEY CATCH ME? MY LITTLE PONY!" Jaime yelled.

"Oh dear…" Xavier was definitely surprised.

"Charles, I think perhaps we had better have a 'special' class for our students." Hank nodded and winked.

"Nooo…" Perfection panicked. "Sex-Ed baaaaaad…"

"Excuse me?" Ororo was slightly taken aback.

"Actually he's pretty right there." Jean said, "I mean most sex-ed classes teach that sex is something dirty and wrong, not a loving sharing of emotions."

"That and special friend number one faints when those birth movies are shown." L.B. said as he randomly appeared, whispered something to Wraith and then disappeared.

"I have to go…" Wraith narrowed his eyes in anger. "But if you're going to do this, I suggest you keep barf bags on hand…" Then he was gone.

"All right then, tomorrow the Institute will host a special Sex-Ed day for our students and the Misfits." Xavier smiled.

Meanwhile off in a random corner in the Pit, Perfection was rocking back and forth in the fetal position right next to Beachhead who was doing the same.

"Arcade after you too?" Beachhead asked.

"No…" Perfection winced, "Xavier's having a Sex-Ed class at his place tomorrow."

"Ouch…" Beachhead sighed, "I think I'll dig a fox hole to hide in, how about you?"

"I was thinking about sitting her and crying like a baby for a half hour before I got mess with Magneto and invite the Acolytes…" Perfection beamed.

"Right…" Beachhead sighed, "I bet he only sends Pyro."


	40. Sick Chybee on SexEd Day

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

"**You'll be in My Heart" is © Disney (I looked it up)**

**AN: If you haven't figured it out, Disney movies and songs are major influences in my life. Also, my friend no longer likes Sigma 6… Crisis averted.**

_**Sick Chybee on Sex-Ed Day**_

The day after Clotho's inauguration in to Lesser-Scion-hood was less than perfect. Chybee was sick and Perfection was completely absorbed in his efforts to comfort the tiny imp. It was a strange sight for the Misfits to see Perfection worried, even Hawk was surprised.

"I've never seen him so worried…" Wanda said as Perfection zoomed in and out of the interLOAFER Inn.

"Yeah, that's the thing about Perfection; he's all relaxed and fancy free when everything's okay, but when something happens to someone he cares for his mind starts to break." Astral said as walked by in a navy blue suit.

"What's with that get up?" Pietro asked.

"I'm a lawyer here now, so I figured I'd better dress the part." Astral grumbled.

"Ukiko made you dress that way, didn't she?" Wanda asked with a dark grin.

"Yes…" Astral growled as he continued on his way.

"Man this bites…" Lance came walking up to Pietro and Wanda.

"What bites?" Pietro took a sudden interest.

"Wanda's crazy boyfriend is teleporting back and forth between Lifeline and Bree asking for help with that sick psycho imp of his." Lance grumbled, "I barely got my medicine today, all because that crazy pet of his is sick."

"Actually, Chybee's more like an adopted son." Wanda made a point of narrowing her eyes at Lance.

"You're kidding me, right?" Lance asked in sheer shock. "I don't get it."

"Does it really matter?" Althea and Todd now joined the group.

"Not really, but that thing is destructive beyond normal capacity for…" Lance blinked as Kirby again wandered by, this time he had a small towel around him. "Didn't they send that thing back yet?"

"No." Althea shook her head, "But that's a bit of track…"

"Really?" Lance asked, "I'd think a wandering pink marshmallow that eats tanks whole would be higher on our list of concerns when compared with my confusion of Chybee."

"Not when he works for us." Todd smiled. "The JOEs hired him as Airtight's assistant."

"Well…" Lance said blankly. "At least he'll be put to good use."

"Yeah but now we have to go to Xavier's for that Sex-Ed class." Todd sighed reluctantly.

"Oh goody…" Lance rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on you babies, it's not that bad." Pietro scoffed.

Wanda then leaned in and whispered into her brother's ear. His reaction was a simple paling of the skin.

"What did you say?" Althea asked as she and Wanda drug Pietro away.

"I reminded him that I was alone with Perfection for an entire day." Wanda smiled evilly.

Pietro just groaned as he heard the words again.

Meanwhile in the Inn Perfection was bust cradling and comforting Chybee. The small imp was literally a bright purple due to his cold. The expression on his face was that of agony and suffering. Despite Chybee's sickness though, he was actively trying to jump around and be active. Perfection's face was flooded with worry.

"Aww, come on little guy." Perfection cooed. "I know you're miserable, but you need to get some rest."

Chybee just shook his head. "Kig-naf rara." He pouted in his own language.

"Please, I'll sing you a song." Perfection bribed the little imp.

"Lika!" Chybee bounded into Perfection's arms.

"All right, now get some rest while I sing." Perfection smiled.

"_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand Hold it tight_

Perfection's thoughts drifted to when he first met Chybee. He was visiting a small planet in a bizarre universe with little science or understanding of science. The planet was home to a race of demonic looking creatures that he could only call "imps".

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

However these beings were no dummies, in fact they possessed the only science in their universe, and it ended up collapsing their universe inside out. Perfection only managed to save one tiny baby in the chaos of the universes' end.

_For one so small,_

_you_ _seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep_ _you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

The tiny baby was Chybee. The other Scions begged him to deliver the child to another similar race, but Perfection was enraptured by the child's eyes and though he knew nothing of raising even a human child, he took the babe into his care.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

For a few centuries his adoption of the hyperactive little imp seemed like a mistake; the little creature would constantly escape the Verge and visit other worlds where he would cause endless amounts of trouble, but eventually the imp began to listen to his larger friend, whom even now he was beginning to see as a father.

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

Then one day Chybee had wandered into Karma's Verge and became lost. That was the first time the other Scions had seen Perfection panic and from there it was clear that the two had bonded. Karma of course found the little imp and even fed it for a bit before she brought him back to Perfection. After that Chybee was accepted by most of the Scions, even Astral had lightened his view of what he called the "Demon Child".

_Always…_

When Perfection had finished singing he looked down to see the small imp curled into a small ball with a snot bubble coming out of his nose. The Scion could only smile as he laid Chybee down in his bed. Then he went to a window and let his thoughts wander to the Sex-Ed class, he wasn't able to get Pyro, but he had a feeling that wouldn't have made much difference.

At the Sex-Ed class, things were definitely going in directions not previously thought possible, all thanks to Stanley, Forge, the internet and web site that had every page of the Kama-Sutra.

"Stanley!" Ororo yelped, "Sit down and behave!"

"But I was just curious…" Stanley mumbled.

"Yeah, I mean how can anyone short of Stan and Reed Richards even do some of those things?" Forge asked in confusion.

"You'd be surprised how flexible the human body is." Hank said as he received a glare from Ororo. "What? They asked a legitimate question."

"Okay…" Lance asked, "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but who's watching the Triplets and the babies?"

"We decided to have Ash and Beachhead take care of them." Hawk smiled.

"Well then you might want to get some backup for them." Althea pointed out the window where Beachhead was hanging by some spare Christmas lights.

"It's all right, that's my doing!" Ash yelled, "The jack-ass wouldn't shut up about Chlamydia and he was making the girls sick."

"Okay, could you at least cut him down?" Hawk yelled up, a few seconds later a chainsaw revved up and Beachhead fell to the ground.

"Okay, back to business." Hawk smiled. "And for those who are wondering, those blue pills really are quite nice."

"Told ya…" Arcade smiled.

"So what are you guys going to torture us with now?" Bobby sneered.

"Birth videos most likely." Lance became very pale at the thought.

"What's wrong with birth videos?" Xi asked.

"It's every male's one great weakness." Jean cracked with a smile.

"No argument there." Scott groaned as Logan rolled out a TV with DVD player. "Why do WE have to take this class? We already had this class at Bayville High."

"That's the government's approved way of teaching." Logan smiled. "This is ours."

"Good lord we are all going to die." Roberto shouted from the back.

"Oh quite down you!" Tabitha yelled before she tossed a time bomb at him which missed and hit the wall.

"Come to think of it, why do I have to take this?" Rogue asked in confusion. "Wraith only turns my powers off for two hours, once every week."

"A lot can happen in two hours, ma chérie." Remy smiled right before Rogue plowed her fist into his face and sat back down with an angry look on her face.

"I have this strange feeling we were better off…" Logan began, but stopped when he saw Ash hanging upside down outside Xavier's window.

"Ok, this is NOT MY DOING!" Ash struggled. "Those little demons need to be stopped!"

"… Not having this class…" Logan just sat down in defeat as the entire room burst into the usual mass explosion of teenagers being teenagers with super powers.

"Ironically, this would have happened with or with out us here…" DM smiled as he came in and smiled.

"I'm not surprised." Xavier said as he pulled out a bottle of brandy, which held a blue liquid like form.

"Don't open it." DM warned. "L.B. tried to play with K2's circuits so Wraith 'punished' him."

"I'm not going to ask anymore, honestly…" Xavier shook his head as he pulled out a bottle of Scotch which obviously held Cardinal.

"He probably got drunk and fell in…" DM sighed as he pulled a bottle of Scotch from his pocket dimension. "Here take this."

"Well…" Xavier sighed again, "At least we know we would still be doing this with or with out the Scions present."

"I don't know if that's comforting or just frightening…" Hawk joined in the drink.


	41. Atropos’ Damnation

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Atropos_**' **_Damnation_**

After the attempted Sex-Ed class the Misfits returned with smiles and trophies abound. Those smiles faded though when they saw a very chained up Clotho in the center of the base. Above her hovered her two sisters.

"Is that you Misfits?" Clotho yelped. "If it is..." A chain chocked off her voice as it snaked up from the ground.

"Jeez, she wasn't joking." Pietro gasped as he tried to run and undo the chains, only to be slammed into a bunker.

"Hey, leave my brother alone you witch!" Wanda tossed a Hex Bolt that sent Lachesis flying into the distance.

"So the little mortal has power." Atropos grinned darkly. "But I can see the evil in his heart…"

"AHHHH!" Stanley gripped his head in agony as he hit the ground. "It hurts…"

"Kill them Stanley…" Atropos' form shifted to that of Stanley's mother. "… Do it for mommy…"

The Misfits froze in fear from the friend's inner struggle, to their surprise though Stanley broke through Atropos' control, but he did not look happy.

"You really are an evil bitch…" He growled as he gasped for air. "But I think you're about to get you're just desserts."

"What?" Atropos sneered, "How dare you think to assume you could defeat me."

"Who said he was speaking of himself you old hag." Karma was busy unchaining Clotho.

"Get out of here!" Clotho yelled to the Misfits, "She's pissed."

"Hey could you guys keep it…" Perfection yelled out the window before he saw Atropos. "WRAITH!"

With in second the ghostly master of death materialized behind Atropos and slammed her into a bunker.

"I believe I warned you about coming here…" Wraith's head was bowed.

"And why would I listen to such an insignificant little waif such as you?" Atropos floated back to the sky.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I can completely dominate you in a fight?" Wraith sneered, a white glow slowly emanating from the center of his eyes.

"Clotho, get out of here. Wraith will handle this." Karma took Clotho by the hand.

"NO!" Atropos bellowed as she hurled two twin bolts of darkness at her sister and Karma.

Wraith watched in what seemed to be slow motion as the powerful bolts slammed into his love and his newest ally. He watched Karma fall into unconsciousness and with in that moment old urges and rages boiled to the front of his being.

"Foolish whore, don't you dare attempt to hide my sister…" Atropos approached the unconscious Scions.

"Uh…" Lance looked up at Wraith, who seemed to be frozen in rage as the light in his eyes grew even brighter. "That doesn't look safe…"

"It isn't." Perfection said as he appeared and teleported the Misfits and JOEs into the Inn and shielded it. "If you thought my temper tantrum was bad before, Wraith is worse."

"What's happening to him?" Todd asked.

Wraith's form changed as the Misfits watched behind the ruby shield that protected them. First the bottom of his robes grew longer, almost twice its normal length and then they darkened to an almost black-green mix. The end of his hood which was normally long grew shorter and closer to a modern day hood. Then the final change, holes appeared all over the bottom of the robes and at the wrists. The usual ragged look he wore had become that of the reaper's.

"Step away from her." Wraith's voice echoed with rage.

"Her?" Atropos eyed Karma carefully, "So back together are you, or are you just that soft?"

"I'll not say it again." Wraith growled, "BACK AWAY!"

"Angry are we Death?" Atropos sneered, "I must say it's still no where near the anger I had when I learned that I had to bow to you!" She calmed herself. "But thankfully, I found a way around that, I gave myself to the darkness that everyone else feared."

"I warned you…" Wraith's voice twisted in rage as the ground began to shake as if it were being torn from the very face of the Earth.

"Oh man…" Perfection groaned. "Don't do this Wraith…"

"What do you mean!" Hawk grabbed the Scion by the collar.

"He's to pissed to realize where he is, he's going to set us on a collision course with the closest universe!" Perfection said.

"What does that mean?" Hawk shook Perfection.

"Well on the off chance the worlds are in the exact place in orbit…" Perfection made and explosion hand signal.

"Oh my God…" Hawk was shocked into silence.

"The chances of that are to microscopic though. In fact I can guarantee that won't happen, but…" Perfection started. "If the worlds aren't at east Ninety Percent similar in their topographic appearance, expect earthquakes and other natural disasters everywhere from here to Antarctica and back."

"I don't suppose you could tell us what universe we're heading to, could you?" Hawk asked as he watched pillars of stone and earth crash down around Atropos.

"Well, yes I can." Perfection said. "And again, nothing to worry about except…"

"Oh great, another thing to worry about." Hawk groaned.

"When they hit, something's going to happen to me and because of the violent nature of how it's going to occur it will be equally violent to me as well."

"How violent?" Hawk asked.

"You know those tests of nuclear bombs they have on tape; like that only bigger and fierier." Perfection said. "I'd leave the area, but I can't leave you guys here with out a shield."

"No problem." Quicksilver said as he wobbly got to his knees. "Be right back." With that he zoomed out into the Pit.

"Pietro you lunatic!" Wanda tried to jump and stop her brother but he was too quick. Then she raced to the window and watched as he grabbed both Clotho and Karma and made his way back through a field of pillars rising from the ground.

"I got Karma, now someone please wake her up so she can make a shield!" Pietro huffed as he set the Scion and Lesser-Scion down.

"All right, here we go!" Althea said as a water main exploded above Karma's head and rained down upon her. "I hope she doesn't hold a grudge about this."

"Ohh…" Karma slowly came to. "What happened?"

"Atropos attacked you." Perfection was sweating as he began to glow. "And Wraith got really pissed, now please shield these guys from your lover's insane attacks so I go explode somewhere safe."

"Ok…" Karma said as she spread a shield around Perfection's, who immediately vanished.

"Oh this is getting sick…" Todd said as Wraith's battle took a bizarre twist.

Wraith had now created a large stone golem that was attempting to swat Atropos from the skies as she buzzed around him. It took several tries, but eventually the large stone hands flattened the Scion of Evil.

"Wraith, you arrogant fool, you can't defeat me! Have you forgotten; I too am a Scion!" Atropos bellowed in rage.

"That's the funny thing about Hell…" Wraith began as the earth split wide and large noxious fumes arose and took the form of a skeleton wrapped in flowing robes of human skin. The pits of its eye were a glow with more than millennia of hate. The terrifying being looked up to Wraith with a more curious look on its dead face. "… The living are as welcome as the damned…"

With that an even larger form took place, this skeleton though wore silk and furs. Its robes however tapered at the end to become whip like appendages and around its body swirled several souls all trapped in damnation. The being looked from Wraith then to Atropos before it spoke.

"Never will you harm the ones my son cares for…" The beast spoke in a slow hissing voice.

"Be gone from my sight!" Wraith howled as hundreds of boned hands grasped Atropos and pulled her deep into the pit below her.

"I hope she's a screamer." Wraith's father cackled as he and the smaller being disappeared.

For a few moments Wraith stood still as the Earth pulled its self back together and his robes reverted back to their normal look. Then a bright flash in the sky brought him back to reality and he cast an unflinching gaze towards the Inn and vanished.

"What the hell just happened?" Hawk asked Karma.

"Reason number one you never make Wraith loose his temper." Karma said solemnly. "His father's an Arch-Demon in charge of punishment in Hell and he can arrange a meeting any time."

"So where'd he go?" Lance asked."

"Back to the Verge." Wraith said as he reappeared. "I needed to get something for my father."

"What he forgot his whip collection there or something?" Low Light cracked.

"No, he forgot his pet, which has been eating my furniture for the past century." Wraith snapped back.

"Wraith, Perfection said you sent us on a collision course with another universe." Hawk said grimly as Perfection came screaming down from the sky and impacted the ground behind the Inn. "I don't suppose you know which one?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't; only Perfection and Karma can really tell the different dimensions apart just based on their feel." Wraith sighed, "And I do apologize about the damage to some of your bunkers."

"Oh don't worry." Hawk said, "Technically we were attacked so it's a legitimate claim."

Wraith only chuckled as Perfection came wandering back.

"Wraith…" Perfection was forcing a smile. "What universe do you hate more than Ash's?"

"A lot of other universe, why?" Wraith asked, then realization hit. "We hit one didn't we?"

"Want a hint?" Perfection was still forcing the smile.

"Considering you're forcing that smile, it must be one you can't stand either. All right I'll bite, give me a hint."

"Five special young people, Five Magick Rings, ONE MAJOR TREE HUGGER!" Perfection's eye ticked.

"No…" Wraith sobbed lightly.

"Yes…" Perfection grumbled.

"Tree hugger? I though you liked nature, yo?" Todd asked in confusion.

"Oh, I like nature just fine, just not when it presumes I'm a force of evil and tries to eradicate me." Perfection continued to grumble.

"I'm confused…" Lance said.

"Ever hear of 'Captain Planet and The Planeteers'?" Wraith asked. "We hit a universe of theirs. Possibly one we've visited…" Perfection nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, that was a great show when I was a kid." Lance laughed until he realized what the Scions were saying. "Wait, you don't mean…"

"Yup-o." Perfection said.

"Wow…" Althea said, "Just wow."

"I have to agree there." Wanda said, "It's not everyday we merge with a universe that has the equivalent of Eco-terrorists as the 'heroes'."

"Excuse me?" Karma asked, "How are they Eco-Terrorists?"

"Just watch their show, and then watch Shipwrecks collection of Penn & Teller's: BullShit." Pietro scoffed. "On the plus side we already have two people who can match or exceed their powers, right Lance?" Pietro looked around before he realized Althea and Lance were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Shipwreck panicked as he grabbed Perfection by the collar.

"I don't know." Perfection admitted. "But if I had to guess, I'd say one of the world's new villains kidnapped them."

"What new villains!" Shipwreck screamed.

"The ones getting schooled by and/or making alliances with the old ones." DM said as he appeared.

"Where have you been?" Hawk asked.

"Spying on your enemies." DM said, "It seems the 'Eco-Villains' have decided to team up with certain groups in your world or have gone completely insane and tried to take on the Hulk."

"Excuse me, could you repeat that last part?" Wraith asked as everyone blinked in confusion.

"Duke Nukem, decided he didn't want any competition from in the 'radioactive mutant department' so he smashed Banner into a tree and well, it doesn't take a psychic or a genius to figure out what happened from there on out…"

"How dead is he?" Hawk groaned.

"Oh he's buried under the rubble of a firehouse that the Hulk threw him into, but not dead." DM laughed, "Hulk's pretty pissed though."

"I'll get on that then." Perfection said as he walked into a portal and vanished.

"As for the others, Looten Plunder is attempting to topple the Kingpin and Hoggish Greedly is attempting to join the Pride while Senorita psycho and he malcontent computer partner have joined the Shredder."

"What about the other ones?" Wraith asked.

"No hits on them yet." DM said. "Probably won't get one on Zarm until he makes a move against us."

"Who's Zarm?" Hawk asked.

"Former spirit of the Earth." Wraith said, "Highly dangerous and manipulative."

"How powerful is he?" Arcade asked.

Wraith thought for a second before speaking, "DM, see if you can't get a fix on Jean's psychic signature."

"What?" Shipwreck asked in confusion.

"I think I get it." Pietro said, "This Zarm guy probably kidnapped Althea, Lance, Jean and Storm to match the Planteer's powers."

"Bingo, but don't forget about Pyro." Wraith said, "He needs someone for fire too."

"So where would they be?" Hawk asked.

"Well I've got Jean tracked to a small island off the coast of South America, right in the middle of five larger ones." DM said. "There isn't by any chance a company called 'In-Gen' in your world is there?"

"No, Jurassic Park has not fused with out world as far as I know." Hawk sighed as he downed another of his pills. "Misfits, get ready we got a rescue mission."

"All right!" Stanley warped into the Mask, "Let's show this Zarm tool how Misfits repay favors!"

"Hold on…" Wraith smiled. "I got an idea, DM have P meet us at those locations with our new big green friend."

"You're kidding, right?" Hawk's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I want Zarm's soul, and nothing's going to stop me from getting it." Wraith's eyes gleamed with hatred.

"Is this the guy who…" Karma was about to ask something, but Wraith just nodded.

"Huh?" Hawk asked, "The guy who what?"

"Reason number one General Hawk." Karma smiled. "He did something that made Wraith really angry."

"Well at least we're going to a remote island." Hawk sighed as the Misfits came back in their uniforms.

"You realize the X-Men and possibly Magneto will be there as well, right?" Wraith said as DM disappeared into another portal.

"Of course how else better to end the day that with an explosive multi-teamed battle." Hawk sighed.

"Now you're gettin' it." Wraith smiled.


	42. Not even Zarm can stop The Hulk

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Not even Zarm can stop The Hulk**_

"Ok, now that is completely ripped out of our dad's gimmick book." Quicksilver was looking up at the massive silver globe that held at least Jean Grey. It levitated near the center of the island which held a large volcano.

"What can Ah say?" Rogue said as the X-Men arrived. "When you're raght, ya raght."

"Ok, so DM said the Hulk was supposed to be here." Cyclops looked around nervously. "Shouldn't we be hiding?"

"Why? Daria asked as she loaded a small cannon with what appeared to be a spear made of aluminum.

"Because the Hulk is supposed to be coming." Cyclops said.

"INCOMING!" Perfection's voice whipped through the air as the Hulk landed right behind DM.

"Wow, 9.3 on my Richter Scale." DM did not even move.

"Puny human not scared?" Hulk asked as he plucked Perfection off his shoulder.

"Puny human can vaporize you at the atomic level." DM didn't even have to look as he raised his own hand to block the Hulk's smashing fist.

"Hulk, don't bother he can control how much energy you apply to your attacks." Perfection patted the large green mutant on the back of his thigh.

"Okay." Hulk backed down, and then he noticed Trinity and Toad. "PATTY CAKE!" The Hulk jumped for joy.

"Uh, later right now we need to save our friends." Toad gulped as he noticed Wraith raise one of his eyes in confusion.

"Friends in trouble?" Hulk asked as he looked at the X-Men and Misfits. He saw Avalanche and gave a growl.

"Hulk…" Perfection gave a warning tone. "What did we talk about?"

"Hulk not hurt puny humans." Hulk said. "Because Hulk is honorary Scout-Boy."

The Misfits and X-Men could only blink. Hawk on the other hand was smiling.

"I don't believe it." Cyclops almost fainted. "The Hulk is a Boy-Scout now?"

"Scout-Boy." Hulk corrected Cyclops.

"Okay whatever you say." Cyclops immediately hid behind Blob.

"Hey only Misfits can hide behind me." Blob pushed Cyclops in front of him. "Hide behind the Tin-Man."

"What Hulk do help?" Hulk asked as Perfection zoomed around his body and took several measurements.

DM got up from his work station which turned out to be K2. "Ok, I got this one. See that big round thing up there Hulk?"

"Hulk see." Hulk nodded.

"Remember that bad man who through you into a tree?" DM asked.

"Hulk remember." The Hulk said in an angry tone.

"Well one of the bad man's friend lives in that and he has our friends in there, but we can't get them out because he's friends with our enemy who gave him special powers." DM said. "So we need you to do what you do best."

"Hulk Smash?" Hulk asked as anger took control of his face. "Hulk save new friends' friends!" The Hulk immediately launched himself at the silver sphere and began to pound on it.

"Quite a speech you gave there." Hawk nodded to DM.

"And all true too." DM hit a button on K2 and K2 promptly changed into a large medical vehicle. "This Zarm is empowered by Therten."

"Oh my…" Xavier gasped when he heard this.

"Relax, Therten also chose to empower a very failure prone villain." Wraith grumbled, "And he's going to learn the hard way you cannot cheat death."

"Oh believe me he'll get that point." Wolverine growled.

Meanwhile inside the sphere Zarm was lording over the Planeteers and as well as his kidnapped mutants. Each one was strapped to a single flat slab and completely unconscious. He smiled as he attached a device to each of the Planeteers. Then when he sat in his throne he pressed a button and the ten kidnapped people were dumped into five separate units filled with fire, air, earth, water and various forms of wild life.

"Let the games begin." Zarm smiled as his image was projected into each section, immediately the mutants woke up with a start. "Welcome, X-Men, Misfits and I believe an Acolyte if I am correct. You were chosen to combat my warriors who posses similar powers. Defeat them and you can go free, loose and it's the end of the line." With that his image disappeared and the Planeteers in each section popped up from the ground.

"What the heck was that all about?" Lance grumbled as rubbed the back of his head.

"Master Zarm desires a test of strength." Lance turned to see a young dark skinned man about the age of twenty dressed in a safari outfit with a distant but familiar logo on his shirt.

"Oh man, now I recognize that name…" Lance mumbled to himself. "Wait, 'Master'? He's your enemy!"

"EARTH!" The young man's ring emitted a light and seconds later a shockwave rocketed forth towards Lance.

"Whoa!" Lance barely dodged the blow. "Let's see if I'm with the Earth guy, that means Althea's with the water girl, probably got Jean with the Heart kid, Storm with that wind chick and hopefully not Pyro with the fire guy."

Seconds later the section next to Lance shattered open with a giant flame ball and an insane cackle. "Time to roast the human!" Pyro laughed.

"Oh no you don't!" Lance shouted as he focused his hand and raised it high above him, the ground near Pyro mimicked the same movement.

"Eh…" Pyro looked up from his lighter. "Oy, this is gonna leave a mark…" The fist then came crashing down onto Pyro.

"Get up from that you lunatic, I dare you." Lance growled as he turned back to the Planeteer.

"Earth!" Another shockwave rolled towards Lance.

"Don't you have anything original to say?" Lance focused and the tremor not only reversed itself but slammed the young man into the metal wall and knocked him unconscious. "Okay, time to rest." Lance said as he fell on his butt to catch his breath.

Meanwhile Ororo was having a hard time with her challenger.

"Please!" She shouted as she held back hurricane force winds. "I do not wish to fight you!"

"The Master demands a battle!" She shouted. "WIND!" The wind began to blow harder.

"Very well, if you truly wish to battle me, prepare yourself…" Storm whipped the winds almost immediately to her control. "Winds, guide this girl to her rest!"

A sudden gust of wind blew and sent the girl into the metal frame of the sphere.

"Goddess, please let her be okay." Ororo flew down to the girl and was relived to find she was only unconscious.

Althea however has the easiest battle and won with only a single attack. She created a simple water vortex to encase and eventually knock out her opponent.

Jean was the unlucky one. Her opponent was only fifteen and she could not bring herself to harm him and try as she might she could not break through to his mind.

"Please listen to me!" She called out as a large grizzly gave chase after her; a simple telekinetic blast wave sent it reeling back. "Please, I don't want to fight you."

"Because you will loose." The boy said coldly. "Heart!"

This time Jean's mind came under assault, suggestions of suicide and mass murder surfaced. She saw her friends in graves and the world enslaved to the man who had kidnapped her. Then she saw herself, crying in a corner.

"You are weak, and you will loose." The boy sneered.

The images continued until Jean felt something unfamiliar and devastatingly dark, she felt her anger rise. "I AM NOT WEAK!" a huge telekinetic shockwave sent the young man reeling into a tree, but he on his feet almost immediately, he was however very confused.

"Where am I?" he asked as he noticed Jean bent over holding her head. "Are you okay?"

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Jean shouted as another shockwave tore through the entire sphere and ripped the walls down.

"Whoa!" a voice shouted in the distance. "Whoever you are, you shouldn't have pissed Jean off!"

"Heart!" The young boy said once more as he felt his mind connect with Jean's. "_Please stop this!" _

"_Why should I stop what you started?"_ Jean's voice was ragged.

"_I did not know what was happening, I believe that Zarm was controlling my friends and I."_ The young man said.

"_Why should I believe you?" _

"_My name is Ma-ti, I heard yours is Jean. Jean, please believe me when I tell you that we are not your enemy."_ Ma-ti pleaded.

"LIES!" Jean shouted as a strange glow enveloped her.

Meanwhiled below the sphere DM was busy taking many readouts and was caught off guard by one particular reading. "Ohh… NOT GOOD!"

"What?" Hawk asked as he looked at the screen.

"Did you guys ever get a visit from another group of inter-dimensional travelers?" DM asked, "They call themselves the 'Exiles'."

"Yeah but that was a while ago." Cyclops said.

"Recently I meant." DM said.

"No…" Cyclops became worried. "Why?"

"Because that means Jean did not discover that Xavier has been hiding her full potential from her and she's about to unleash it." DM said darkly.

"Doesn't she need that crystal thingy?" Wraith asked, DM simply spun the screen around to reveal a camera shot of the very crystal of Wraith spoke. "Okay, time to work some dead-guy magic." Wraith then disappeared and not soon after the entire sphere shattered from one the Hulks devastating blows.

The mutants and Planeteers all feel slowly to the ground, as a strange glow around Jean began to fade. When they hit the ground Jean collapsed and Wraith returned. Zarm, however, was floating high in the sky with an angry glare.

"Xavier, for now the crystal that will make her life a near-living hell is where it is supposed to be. Tell her the truth or this delay will have been for nothing." Wraith then raised his arm and a crevice in the volcano appeared. "I've been waiting Zarm…"

"You!" Zarm screamed right before a magma engulfed hand clasped tight around him.

"Now the games are over." Wraith said as the hand fell to ash and Zarm's broken body fell to the ground.

"Turn away." Wraith warned almost everyone, "My business is never pleasant."

"Right…" Perfection said as he simply teleported everyone but the Hulk back to the Pit.

Wraith made his way slowly to the fallen spirit. He knew, as did Zarm that there was no escape, no way to cheat death, not this time.

"Hulk smash bad-man." Hulk growled.

"No." Wraith held out an arm. "Only a spirit may kill a spirit."

"Huh?" Hulk grunted.

"I will take care of it." Wraith said. "Go to Betty, she needs you know…"

"Hulk go to Betty!" Hulk said before he leapt off into the distance.

"His rage will grow." Zarm grunted as he stood up.

"So will his control, with time." Wraith said calmly.

"Tell me, how is it that death truly wins out in the end?" Zarm asked. "Not even my deal with Therten can protect me from you, why?"

"Because Zarm, even Un-creation has an end." Wraith's eyes glowed as the ground below them shifted to a stair case. "Now go."

"One day Wraith, you will see things from my perspective." Zarm smiled, "And then I will have won." With that he walked down the fiery stairs and was never seen again.

"You forget Zarm, I have lived your point of view." Wraith turned his back on the vanishing stairs as he went back to his duties; the souls of the day were not to end just yet.

* * *

**  
AN: I have changed a few things about the Planeteers, namely their ages and afew items that they wear.**


	43. A third set of introductions

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**A third set of introductions**_

"You know what's funny?" Todd asked Xi as the two Misfits, Scott and Rogue sat in the infirmary taking a watch over their new guests.

"Toad, please me quite." Scott groaned.

"Hey, I was just wondering how come they all look older." Todd snapped back.

"Older?" Xi asked.

"Yeah in the show they were all like nineteen or something." Todd pointed out. "And now the youngest one is fifteen."

"Maybe we got them in a more modern universe." Rogue guessed.

"It's possible." Scott said right before Jean came storming in.

"I can't believe HIM!" She almost screamed.

"Shhh…" Todd and Xi whispered.

Jean roared in defeat as she stormed back out of the room.

"Not going after her?" Rogue asked.

"I like breathing." Scott said.

"Oh…" One of the Planeteers groaned, and Xi became invisible.

"Hey, the kid's up." Todd yelled into the hall.

"What happened?" The boy asked.

"Nothing much…" Perfection appeared next to him. "Just your average Chaos Spark. Welcome to you new home!"

"Hi Perfection." The boy smiled right before he realized he was in a hospital. "Where are the others, are they okay?"

"Hey, Ma-ti; chill." Perfection said, "They're out for now, but they're alive, oh and I found a special friend of yours."

"Who?" Ma-ti asked as Perfection opened a small portal and a monkey leapt out.

"Suichi!" Ma-ti smiled as the monkey landed in his lap.

"This is going to lead bad places…" Scott almost freaked out. "No one lets DM come down here."

"Relax Scooter, DM likes Suichi." Perfection smiled. "Coincidentally, so does Hulk."

"Who?" Ma-ti asked in confusion.

"Someone your idiot Captain doesn't want to meet." Perfection smiled.

"Perfection, are you still holding that grudge?" Ma-ti slightly scolded the Scion.

"He tried to flatten me with Lincoln's nose!" Perfection growled.

"Okay." Scott said, "Time to leave before this gets weird."

"Actually I have to go, Chybee's still sick after all." Perfection said as he created a portal.

"Oh, I hope he gets better." Ma-ti said.

"Later." Perfection smiled before he disappeared.

"I'm Todd, but most people call me Toad." Todd said as he bounded up to Ma-ti and extended his hand for a quick shake.

"Why are you called 'Toad'?" Ma-ti asked.

"It's a long story." Todd said, "And we were going to wait until your friends were up to tell it."

"Oh, okay then." Ma-ti smiled. "Could I at least have my ring back?" He held up his naked ring finger.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Scott said, "After all Jean did say you were trying to stop her from going berserk." Scott got up and retrieved the ring from a small vault.

Almost immediately the red-headed Planeteer sprung up from his bed and knocked Scott to the ground. He then grabbed the rings and tossed Ma-ti his ring.

"Wake the others up and hurry, they have a monster that can go invisible!" he shouted, right before an invisible force knocked him to the ground.

"Wheeler?" Ma-ti shouted in surprise as the invisible force held Wheeler up and placed him back in the bed. Then it revealed itself.

"Whoa!" Todd shouted before anyone could react. "Ma-ti this is Xi, he's a member of my team called the Misfits, don't worry he's not dangerous."

"Unless of course you're a member of Cobra, the Hellions, Acolytes or our other enemies." Xi said calmly.

"Okay, maybe not completely harmless, but he's friendly." Todd smiled.

"Its al right, I believe you." Ma-ti said. "But what is he?"

"I am a mutant, just like all Xavier's students and most of the Misfit team." Xi said.

"A mutant; you mean like Duke Nukem?" Ma-ti asked in a worried tone, and was quickly perplexed by the laughter that filled the room. "What?"

"Sorry, but your living plutonium rod tried to take out the Hulk, and he's now in a lead body-cast in SHIELD headquarters." Todd laughed.

"Besides, we ain't like him." Rogue said, "We were born this way."

"Oh, so you aren't radioactive." Ma-ti breathed a sigh of relief as a few more Planeteers woke up and Xi vanished again. "Link, Kwame how are you feeling?"

"The only thing I can equivocate this too is Wheeler's birthday last year…" Linka groaned. "What happened?"

"In short, you have a new dimension to get used to and this guy named Zarm brainwashed you into fighting our friends who beat almost all of you senseless." Scott said. "You're friend; Ma-ti is the only one who even stood a chance."

"Yup, your little water girls didn't stand a chance against Al." Todd smiled as the Planeteer woke up.

"Ah!" the Asian girl screamed when she saw where they were. "Where are we?"

"You're in the X-Men's infirmary right now." Scott said, "We brought you hear from a military base. We figured it'd be easier for you to adapt here."

"Adapt? Kawme, Linka what's going on?" She asked.

"I'm guessing we were caught in one of those Chaos Sparks Wraith told us about." Kwame surmised, "Which means we have a lot of new things to get used to." Then he realized they were with out their rings.

"Uh, don't think about asking for them," Todd said, "You're red-headed crazy boy tried to jump Cyke here and Xi had to knock him out."

"Who?" The girl asked and a shimmer in front of her fell to reveal Xi.

"My name is Xi." Xi said calmly, but slightly agitated. "Please don't scream."

"I think Gi is too frightened to scream." Linka blinked. "Ma-ti what is going on?"

"Well, it's complicated and they don't want to explain it multiple times, but they're friends so let's just wait for Wheeler to wake up." Ma-ti rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Agreed, but could we at least know your names?" Kwame asked.

"Sure!" Todd smiled as he introduced everyone in the room in a single breath.

"Why do you have such odd nicknames?" Linka asked.

"They're codenames." Scott said. "Toad is a member of a military group called the Misfits, I belong to and lead the X-Men."

"A group of bullying vigilantes." Todd smiled as he one-uped Scott.

"Ignore him." Rogue rolled her eyes as Wheeler came to once again.

"Xi, get him." Todd said.

Before Wheeler could react he was pinned against the bed by Xi. "I will release if you promise not to hurt my friends." Wheeler looked to his friends who all nodded and reluctantly agreed.

"What's going on here?" Wheeler asked as he sat down and held his head in confusion.

"Our world has fused into another one Wheeler, we must adapt here and learn any new laws that might help or hinder us." Kwame explained, "As well as learn to accept those who already live here."

"Ok, well then what's up with the monster-man?" Wheeler asked.

"This is getting annoyingly repetitive…" Xi growled.

Ma-ti chuckled, "We're about to find out Wheeler, at least I think we are."

"_Indeed you are, that is if all of you are feeling well enough to walk." _Xavier's voice echoed in their heads.

"Ok, who has the voice in my head?" Wheeler asked.

"Professor Xavier, he's a telepath." Scott explained, "And if you are ready, I think we can get everyone and I do mean EVERYONE introduced."

Just then a screaming Bobby came running down the hall followed by an irate Raphael and Rina.

"Whoa!" Wheeler commented and then noticed his hosts barely reacted. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"No, Bobby probably deserves it if Raphael is after him with Rina…" Scott said, "Come on this way."

"Why do I get the feeling we just stepped into the Zone of Twilight." Linka whispered to Wheeler.

"That joke is getting really old Linka…" Gi sighed. "But yeah, this is really surreal."

"Wait till you meet Stanley and Ash." Todd smiled.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Wheeler sighed.

A few minutes later the Planeteers found themselves in the large lobby of Xavier's mansion. In the lobby were the X-Men, Misfits and the Turtles. They immediately turned to their new guests. Xavier was the first to speak.

"Let us be the first to welcome you to our world." Xavier spoke. "There are many things different here that you may very well find shocking and appalling. Firstly let me explain the mutants of this world. Here when someone is born there is chance that they may be born with an extra gene that either grants them incredible powers, changed their appearance or both. However humanity is not as welcoming of these people and because of that many hate groups have formed. The X-Men is a group on the exact opposite of that spectrum, we seek a peaceful co-existence with humanity, but we also find it necessary to teach our own how to control and use their powers for the betterment of mankind." Xavier stopped and Hawk took over.

"The Misfits follow the same agenda but they are a governmentally funded combat unit." Hawk explained.

"Wait…" Wheeler interrupted. "What do you mean by hate groups exactly? You mean something like the KKK but for mutant's right?"

"Exactly." Hawk nodded. "The so called Friend of Humanity is number one on that list, followed closely by the religious fanatics of the Purists. Almost two hundred mutant deaths have been attributed to these groups and many more we don't know about."

"But why?" Kwame asked, "I would think that people would welcome those who want to help with their abilities."

"You'd think that." Leonardo spoke up, "But in the few weeks my family has been here we have seen many examples of this hatred. It is truly sickening."

"Not only that," Scott said. "But there a groups of mutants who are trying to conquer the world and wipe out humanity so you can imagine what that does to the collective image of mutants."

"Sounds like a lot of stress." Wheeler blinked.

"You have no idea." Scot sighed.

"Wait, you're in the X-Men, right? You can't be more than twenty!" Gi said in shock.

"Yeah, well believe me when I say this; he ain't the youngest one to fight." Ash said as he walked in holding the triplets in his gauntlet hand. "I found these little rug demons trying to get into Forge's lab."

"Good luck, I have that security system set to repel K2…" Forge snorted.

"Actually we cracked it." Daria said.

"Yeah, Ash just stopped us from going in." Quinn blew a raspberry as Forge immediately ran from the room.

"Big meanie." Brittany squinted evilly.

"Yeah, ok make your threats later you little munchkins." Ash rolled his eyes and then looked at the Planeteers. "You boys like your clothes?" They nodded, but with a confused look. Then Ash held up the triplets. "Memorize these faces; NEVER be alone with any of them. Ever."

"Why?" Ma-ti asked.

"My sisters are considered to be amongst the cruelest form of punishment and torture next to Kitty's cooking." Althea said in all seriousness.

"Hey!" Kitty snapped.

"Reality twenty, Kitty's ego zip." Pietro quipped.

"Okay…" The Planeteers all said as a group.

"If you can't tell there's a lot of dram that goes on here." Wanda smiled.

"We kind of guessed." Linka blinked in confusion.

"I have a really, really bad feeling about this…" Wheeler groaned as a giant green ball came bouncing into the room with Freddy chasing right after.

"Well this was a bust." Leonardo said.

"Yup." Scott smiled as he walked off. "Welcome to the neighborhood, drop by any time; everyone else does."


	44. Getting used to it all

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Getting used to it all**_

"Well…" Perfection was outside of the normal view of the world. The other Scions were with him as well as they observed the flat lines that represented the many universes in existence push though time. "It may be further off course than we would have liked, but at least there's no more danger of Chaos Spark."

"Agreed." Astral said, "The only worry now is how we deal with all the time line changes."

The other Scions nodded in agreement as the Alternate Universe solidified its own independent existence. The agreement however was not a complete sign of jubilance as Alteran was still shrouded in what were rightfully his brother's dark powers.

"Al…" Perfection scooted over to the Scion. "I think the Pope would like his home back now."

"Very well, since I've no need to keep them from this world I shall return them." Alteran grumbled.

"Do you ever wonder why Therten never shows up to these gatherings?" Perfection asked randomly.

"Possibly because he hates us all." Clotho smiled with a bitter sarcasm.

"Whoa, Clo, what's up with attitude adjustment from hell?" Astral jumped back in slight surprise.

"Do you know how convoluted the romances of that world are?" Clotho shrieked. "By Zeus' robe Kitty alone wreaks havoc on my duties, but everyone else…" Clotho tried to scream in agrivation, but fell in defeat. "I need a representative there."

"Well, that sounds smart." Perfection said as he opened a portal and the interLOAFERs walked through, back to the Altered-Misfits-Verse. "Just remember, bad things happen when you choose psychotic people for the position." Perfection smiled at Wraith.

"ONE TIME, ONE TIME I GAVE IT TO A LUNATIC AND YOU WON'T LET ME LIVE IT DOWN!" Wraith yelled as he and his friends appeared in the middle of the Misfit Manor.

"You know I'm sure we just caught the bizarre tail-end of a conversation, and the first part would have made this part a lot less disturbing if we had heard it." Wheeler was sitting on the couch with Fred and Lance.

Wraith simply narrowed his eyes, walked over to Wheeler and squinted. "Remind me to make your death reminiscent of those crappy _Final Destination _movies."

"Ok…" Wheeler blinked in fear.

"Dude, never piss of Wraith." Lance chuckled.

"And you…" Wraith squinted again. "Stop eating Kitty's cooking, no one deserves to die like that."

Lance just sat in fear.

"Oh can you tell me how I'm going to die!" Fred asked as Althea and Wanda came down the stairs with Claudius and Barney in heir arms and simply exchanged a knowing look.

"Let's just say: avoid wide open spaces and alien cheese graters…" Wraith said slyly.

"Alien cheese graters?" Wanda asked in confusion as she set Barney in the playpen.

"Don't ask…" Wraith sighed as he shook his head.

"Wanda, you're boyfriend has been flattened by a giant frying pan, and you're surprised by the mention of alien cheese graters?" Althea laughed.

"Why do they need cheese graters?" Wanda asked, "Can't they just borrow ours?"

"Actually…" Perfection started, but Wraith elbowed him in the gut. "… Lights say night, night…" Perfection crumpled to the ground.

"Was that even necessary?" DM asked as he looked over the rim of his glasses at Wraith.

"When is it ever necessary?" Wraith chuckled as he vanished.

"What was that about?" Althea asked.

"Wraith is a fount of perpetually misplaced rage." DM said as he sat Perfection up in a recliner.

"We know that, but what was he trying to say?"

"Oh, the Aliens think the Earth is cheese." DM said, "But they won't be here for another eighty years, yet." A sudden explosion caused DM to look up in a wondering manner at Althea.

"Oh, my sisters are showing Gi and Linka their room." Althea said. "We warned them."

"Well, that's fair." DM smiled. "So where are Kwame and Ma-ti?"

"Oh, the Turtles and Blind Master took them out for some pizza and ice cream." Wanda said as she looked at Perfection who was still out. "Guess, I better check on Chybee."

"The Turtles are out in public?" DM asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Splinter said that he would rather his sons build their strength against the hatred they would most likely receive after Sunday." Althea said. "Three days and they're going to help expose the biggest racist in the country."

"Mmm, Stryker." DM said, "We've been wondering how you guys were gonna handle him here."

"Here?" Althea raised an eyebrow. "I take it he'd be doing this anyways."

"Yup, with some rather unexpected results too." DM said, "But I think those will always follow suite when dealing with him."

"What results and why?" Althea was concerned.

"Nothing lethal and because he has an inept team of scientists." DM assured her.

"Not helping." Althea said bitterly.

"Not supposed to." DM pointed out.

"So…" Althea asked, "What's this thing going on with Jean?"

"Oh, you'll see." DM said, "You have a nice little role in it."

"You guys just love torturing us with little tidbits of our future, don't you?"

"No, not really, but I'd rather give you completely vague answers than wipe out your memory after giving you complete ones." DM explained.

"Wow." Althea blinked.

"Yup." DM nodded, "Of course we only know one 'version' of your future, and already I can tell you there are some major differences in this world when compared to your original universe."

"Like?" Althea asked.

"Well for one, Hank has not encountered the woman that would be his girlfriend, albeit temporarily and Hulk had helped out." DM said. "Then there are the Chaos Sparks."

"Ah yes, how many more of those do we have coming anyway?" Althea asked.

"None, you're world's back on track." DM explained.

"Wow…" Althea nodded her head. "You know you're probably the most boring Scion I know."

DM's face went blank and another explosion came from the triplet's room.

"See ya!" Althea said as she ran back up stairs.

Meanwhile in Bayville the Turtles were indeed enjoying a nice pizza with Kwame and Ma-ti. Or at least they were trying to, but rather troublesome Duncan Matthews and members of the FoH were trying to cause trouble.

"You know the only reason this place serves freaks is because the owner's son is one of you slimy bastards." Duncan sneered, but the group ignored him.

"Hey, yo Kwame, tell me what it's like in Africa; there really as much hot air as there is here?" Raphael slyly mocked Duncan.

"Kwame tried to hide his laugh but nodded as he swallowed, "Less I think, the plains of Kenya do have many cool breezes."

"Cool." Raph said, "Hey Master Splinter, we should visit sometime, don't you think?"

Splinter silently placed his single slice of pizza on his plate before he spoke. "I believe we should see many parts of the world. I have kept you hidden for far too long, and we must now become apart of the surface as well as the shadows."

"All right, we need to definitely hit some Canadian powder then." Mikey cheered.

"Oh and we need to see some famous German engineering." Donatello smiled.

"Master…" Leonardo said, "What about… Japan?"

Splinter remained silent and even the Planeteers could tell that Leonardo had hit a chord.

"In time my sons, we will visit my Masters homeland, but for now let us enjoy this meal with our new human friends." Splinter bowed his head.

"Humans, you mean you two aren't muties?" Duncan had over heard, "What a bunch of mutie-lovers."

"You should not speak ill of people simply based on appearance." Kwame said sternly, he was tired of hearing Duncan's endless strings of insults.

"It's not the looks, they're a menace!" Duncan snapped. "I actually used to date one before we knew they existed and you know what, not only do they cause millions in damage but her freaky stegosaurs friends killed a friend of mine!"

"And the fact that they've save the world's ass every other weekend doesn't count for anything, huh?" Raphael snorted. "Typical."

"Oh you want to join the conversation now freak? Tell me, what's your power; being a loud mouth?" Duncan growled.

"SILENCE!" Splinter shouted, Duncan snapped his attention to the elder rat. "Your hatred will consume you, if you are not careful, now please let us finish our meal in peace."

"Why should I you freaky-rat." Duncan snapped as he went to pull Splinter from his seat, but instead found himself on the floor, looking up at a blind man with a cane.

"Sorry I am late." Blind Master said as he walked over the downed Duncan. "I hope you left some of that Hawaiian pizza for me Michelangelo."

"Sure did! I even have a second one on the way." Mikey laughed. "Good trip by the way."

"Ah, welcome Gabriel." Splinter bowed his head, as Blind Master bowed his in return. "I was wondering what kept you."

"Yes, I apologize about that, but there were some hooligans trying to mug a young lady just down the street." Blind Master said, "But I see you have now met our 'dear' Duncan Matthews."

"That's the guy?" Raphael sneered at Duncan, who was just getting to his feet. "That's the looser?"

"That would be him." Blind Master nodded.

"Shut up you old man…" Duncan said out of breath. "Think you're so tough. Come on." Duncan put up his arms in a boxing ready stance, but the Turtles only laughed and pointed behind him.

When Duncan turned around he saw three men in very odd clothing. One wore a green set of what appeared to be revolutionary times clothing; a tall pale man in brown who wore an early 1930's gangster outfit and a short squat man dressed in a red zoot suit.

"What the?" Duncan asked in confusion.

"Remember me, Duncan?" The one in green asked in a familiar voice. The man's eyes then became pure cyan as his form became a large green robe and his hands and legs disappeared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Duncan screamed as he recognized the spirit that had tortured him earlier.

"Boss, can I tell him?" The short squat man was now a short squat ghost.

Duncan continued to scream as he tried to hide behind his friends who were also screaming.

"Go ahead." Wraith said.

"Hey, check this Matthews; September 27th 2029." Cardinal laughed.

"I don't know what that means…" Duncan had wet his pants, "But you freaks are just too much!" Duncan and his crew immediately jumped through the window behind them and ran off screaming into the night, while Spaz placed packets of LSD into their bags and coats they had left behind.

"Wow…" Raphael chuckled. "That was something else."

"Heh, yeah." Wraith smiled. "We were just on the way to check out my property when Spaz saw him through the window and I just couldn't resist. Mind if we join you?"

"Of course you can join us." Blind Master chuckled. "Just tell me what that whole date thing was about."

"Scion of Death here." Wraith said dryly. "Take a guess."

Meanwhile at Wraith's new property a group of zombies and vampires was busy building an entire underground club. Their construction however was halted when a group of young men in suits and ties, carrying bibles came up to them and began to preach of the unholy usage of night clubs.

"Someone get that little blue ghost out here!" The vampire foreman shouted. Almost immediately L.B. materialized next to him. "Hey, you we got religious nuts bothering our guys, care to get rid of them?"

"It'd be my pleasure." L.B. cackled as he approached the group and took a human form of a young man of thirteen with blue dyed hair and a pale complexion.

"I know the path you go down." The lead religious man said. "My friends and I once traveled that path and then we let Jesus into our hearts."

"Really?" L:.B. asked, "Well I guess I went about that the wrong way then."

"Excuse me?" The leader asked.

"Yeah, see I took Jesus' heart…" L.B. held up a pulsing heart as he warped back to his ghostly self.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" One of the guys shrieked. "BUCK! WE JUST CAN'T ESCAPE THESE GUYS!" The entire religious group ran screaming down the street and left a very confused L.B. blinking and wondering how he scared them so quickly.


	45. And now to the EcoVillains

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**And now to the Eco-Villains**_

"So they have returned." Looten Plunder sat at a rounded table. His fellow eco-villains were there as well.

"After all this time…" Dr. Blight watched in awe at the center of the table. "We might just have a chance."

"A chance at what?" Sly Sludge grumbled, "This world's practices have already put most of our plans to a halt. The Eco-brats are probably gonna have to retire because we ain't gonna be doing anything to mess with any part of nature!"

"He's right, I can't even get half the stuff I used to get back when we were in our world." Verminous Skumm grumbled. "Not only do I have to put up with that but Nukem and I got this lunatic named Magneto who keeps trying to 'recruit' us for his 'war against humanity'."

"Speaking of Mr. Nukem, does anyone know where he might be?" Plunder asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah the dip was tried to take on this big green mutant named 'The Hulk'." Sludge smiled. "He got put through a firehouse, a police station and a bakery before he tried to run away."

"And he is located where as of now?" Plunder raised an eyebrow.

"SHIELD headquarters." Blight sighed. "And he's in lead body cast too."

"Hm…" Plunder thought for a second. "I think I can get him out, but I'll have to abandon my attempts to topple this world's crime lord for some time."

"Who cares, we need him for this." Skumm snapped. "Besides, I have nothing to do until we get a chance to wipe the eco-punks out."

"Really, I have everything going for me here…" Blight smiled.

"Of course you do, you're working for some super secret ninja organization with mutagenic chemicals. The only thing that would make it better for you is if they had a robot to keep you company at night!" Sludge shouted.

"Mmmm…" Blight smiled as if she were in a dream land. "That would be wonderful…"

"See!" Sludge pointed in accusation.

"Mr. Sludge, Ms Blights private doings are her own business." Plunder rubbed his head. "For now, I think I understand your issues as well as Mr. Skumm's. Your usual activities are now heavily guarded against, so there's nothing for you to do here."

"That's what we just said." Skumm groaned.

"Then perhaps it is time we abandoned our pointless endeavor to exploit our natural surroundings." Plunder said. "After all, if you think about it the only plans that did not involve the possibility of mass genocide were formulated by me and Dr. Blight."

"What's so wrong about that?" Skumm asked in confusion.

"We don't like being in the possibility of those killed that what!" Blight growled.

"Oh, ok. I can see your point there…" Skumm backed down. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, I have an idea." Plunder smiled. "Have either of you ever given a thought about espionage?"

"Huh?" Sludge and Skumm gave each other an odd look, as if they knew their doom was at hand.

Three hours later the two former Eco-Villains were standing outside the Fisk Tower, one of the largest skyscrapers in New York.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Skumm asked Sludge.

"Absolutely not." Sludge barked, "But what choice do we have."

"None." Skumm sighed, "But it'd be easier if we could use our rings."

"You heard Plunder, we can't tip off the Planeteers that we have the Pollution Rings back, or they might summon the eco-jerk." Sludge said as the two walked into the building.

Once inside the two villains were astounded by the massive ceiling of the first floor. Crystal chandeliers made an outline of the walkways and the front desk was decked out in the finest gold paneling.

"I think maybe I might want to back stab Plunder on this deal…" Skumm said in awe.

"That makes two of us…" Sludge's eyes grew wide as he focused on the desk clerk. To him she was a vision of absolute beauty. "I think I'm in love…"

"Huh?" Skumm looked on in confusion as he saw the desk clerk. "Sludge, she's gotta be like three hundred pounds and has a moustache."

"I know…" Sludge swooned. "What a vision of beauty."

"Oh she's a vision of something all right." Skumm rolled his eyes as they made their way to the desk.

"Hello darlin'." Sludge said in his smoothest voice. "I'm Sylvester Sludge and this is my associate Mr. Skumm to see Mr. Fisk."

"One second please." The desk clerk said with a southern drawl.

"Say, what's your name sweetie?" Sly smiled.

"I'm Robbie-Jo Dukes, nice to meet you." Robbie-Jo smiled, "You can go on up now, just remember no weapons are allowed past the first floor."

"We don't have any, dear Robbie-Jo." Sludge kept on smiling and caused Robbie-Jo to blush.

As the two villains made their way to the elevator indicated by Robbie-Jo, Skumm had to pull Sludge's attention back to their plan.

"Remember why we're here." Skumm scolded his partner. "We have to get in, get good and sabotage the living hell out this guy's projects and then get out alive."

"I know, but I suddenly don't have the heart to betray the beautiful Robbie-Jo…" Sludge sighed as the elevator came to a stop.

"Oh good, I can put my plan into action." Skumm smiled as he walked out and up to the desk where the very intimidating Wilson Fisk sat.

"You wanted to inquire about employment here?" Fisk asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes and no." Skumm said. "See I know Looten Plunder, the jack ass trying to put you out of your side business." Fisk just kept silent and nodded for Skumm to continue. "And he sent my friend and I to do some sabotage work, but the way I see it; you most likely pay better."

"Ah, treachery, I like that in my employees, providing they do not betray me." Fisk nodded in understanding.

"Well then I have good news, I won't betray you so long as I get a good paycheck." Skumm smiled.

"And what if Plunder should counter offer?" Fisk asked.

"Please, Plunder's so cheap his idea of a counter offer is a coupon for a free erotic massage." Skumm rolled his eyes.

"And your friend?" Fisk watched Sludge pick a flower's petals.

"Hopelessly in love with your desk clerk." Skumm sighed.

"Robbie-Jo?" Fisk blinked. "She's related to a Misfit you know."

"Really, one of them army mutants right?" Skumm asked.

"Correct, but I rarely encounter them so hiring her was a risk of pure minimums." Fisk smiled. "Besides, she bakes excellent brownies."

"Well ok then…" Skumm blinked. "Anyway my offer is this; I act as a double agent a throw Plunder's own monkey wrenches back into his face."

"And your friend?" Fisk asked again.

"Will remain completely oblivious as long as he stays in love-love land…" Skumm scoffed.

"It's a deal then." Fisk smiled. "How does ten-thousand a job sound to you?"

Skumm passed out at hearing such a large number.

"What in the world?" Fisk blinked. "What did they pay this poor man in; bread crumbs?"

Meanwhile at SHIELD headquarters Nick Fury was bust watching over the interrogation of Duke Nukem. Apparently the government was concerned about the new villains the last Chaos Spark had brought in and they were not about to take any chances with false information so Fury had a specialist brought in.

"All right now…" Daria grinned as she pulled out a curling iron. "We're going to play beauty shop with you until you tell us everything you know about your friends."

"Oh please, three little grls against me, that's laughable!" Nukem rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Hey you're the one in the lead body cast." Brittany said. "Remember dofus, you tried to play with the Hulk and lost."

"The who?" Nukem asked.

"He doesn't remember!" Quinn giggled. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Yup it is!" Daria squealed.

"Come on in Mr. Banner!" Brittany said.

"Banner?" Nukem asked, "That name I remember…"

"You should, when he get made he turns into our favorite friend; The Hulk." Daria laughed.

"Yeah, but he's Scout-Boy now so he won't kill you, just horribly maim you. Again." Quinn laughed.

"Again?" Nukem asked as he got his second look of Bruce Banner, whose eyes were glowing green. "OH CRAAAAAAAAP!" Duke screeched before he soiled himself and passed out.

"Ok girls I think that was a bit too much." Fury said over a loudspeaker. "Now turn that blasted TV off, that recording of Banner gives me the creeps."

"Awww…" Trinity said all as one. "Ok…"

In the Shredder's office building though things were getting even more bizarre as Mr. Sinister had lost track of his newest associate. He had tried to locate Dr. Blight all over and could not figure out where she was hiding.

"Dr. Stockman." Sinister poked his head into Stockman's lab. "Have you seen Dr. Blight at all?"

"I'm afraid not." Stockman popped up with a large magnifying glass hanging from his head near his eye. "Why, did she take some of your materials as well?"

"Materials? No I don't think so." Sinister said. "She took some of your stuff?"

"Yes, really just some odds and ends I didn't need anymore, but I wish she would have asked at least." Stockman said as the plate was welding caught fire. "AH! Fire extinguisher, fire extinguisher!"

"Where could she me?" Sinister asked himself as he passed Rocksteady and Bebop, both of whom looked as though they had seen a ghost.

"So… weird…" Bebop muttered.

"I want to go back to Mother Africa…" Rocksteady was almost to tears.

"What's wrong with you two now?" Sinister groaned.

"You know how you asked us if we saw Dr. Blight, well we found her…" Rocksteady groaned.

"Yeah, and she was building an anatomically correct Data from _Star Trek_!" Bebop shuddered.

"What?" Sinister's face took a look of utter confusion for the first time in his life. "You're joking right?"

"I wish they were…" Shredder came walking past; his face was as pale as an egg. "But now she's mounting it."

"I need to have a talk with her, don't I?" Sinister groaned.

"Yes, please do." Shredder said as he continued to walk on by.

* * *

**AN: If you don't know, the whole "Data" thing is an homage to an episode that further pushed the idea that BLight had a robot fetish. Don't worry about Duke he'll be free soon... mwahahahahaha...**


	46. Planeteers meet the Hulk

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse (Altered)**

_**Planeteers meet the Hulk**_

"Oh lovely…" Hawk groaned as he surveyed the scene before him. Apparently Bruce Banner had been assaulted in LA and was now tearing his way through the city. "I don't suppose you guys can lend a hand?" Hawk asked Perfection who was hidden behind a pile of shopping bags and boxes.

"Sorry, Hulk's rampages are a normal occurrence in your world." Perfection said, "Besides, he won't hurt regular people, remember he's a Scout-Boy."

"Oh I'm sure that makes all the property damage worth it." Avalanche scoffed. "Wait where did you get all that stuff?"

"Valentines Day soon…" Perfection smiled. "Mind if I hide these in your room Hawk?"

"No you can't." Hawk snapped.

"Awwww…" Perfection sighed while still behind the boxes and bags.

"All that for Wanda?" Avalanche blinked.

"No, I figured everyone else would forget their loved ones so I got gifts for the X-Men and Misfits to give their loved ones." Perfection piped.

"Wow…" Avalanche said. "Hey what'd you get for me to give to Kitty?"

"Cook book." Perfection said flatly. "And a smoke alarm and mini-extinguisher."

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Avalanche shrieked.

"And for you a flame retardant shield." Perfection chimed.

"Well, I guess that ok…" Avalanche sighed.

"Uh, can we get back to the emergency at hand?" Wavedancer asked.

"What you mean watching the Hulk tear apart LA." Quicksilver snapped as he taped the scene.

"Yeah, I mean why are we even here?" Mask asked as he twirled a few salami's like nun-chucks.

"I really have no clue." Hawk sighed, "The city's been evacuated and the others have already gone back so I guess we're here for when he calms down."

"Ok, well I'm going to go hide these in the alien ship you guys have." Perfection said right before he disappeared.

"Ten to one he accidentally launches himself into the sun." Avalanche said as the small group continued to watch the Hulk.

"Is he playing with those cars like toys?" Wavedancer blinked.

"Yup." Quicksilver smiled. "This is good stuff."

Just then a silent yet large, yellow craft buzzed right by the Misfits then turned and landed near them. Then the Planeteers popped out, each one looked dreadfully concerned.

"What has happened here?" Kwame asked in surprise.

"The Hulk." Quicksilver said indifferently.

"I take it that's the big green guy playing with traffic." Wheeler said, "Literally."

"Yeah, that's him." Hawk sighed. "Not much we can do but wait for him to calm down."

"What do you mean; if you're whole team was here we could all take him!" Wheeler said, "He doesn't look to dangerous.

Just then an angry and oblivious driver honked his horn at the Hulk, who proceeded to pull the driver out of the car. The Hulk then crumpled the car like a person would crumple a piece of paper.

"You were saying?" Mask smiled as he closed Wheeler's slack jaw.

"And that's when he's relatively calm." Wavedancer said. "The angrier he gets the stronger he gets, remember."

"I remember Hawk saying something like that, but…" Linka was at a loss for words.

"So it's obvious we can't handle him." Gi said as she watched the Hulk. "But I think we know someone who can."

"Yes, I think it is obvious…" Kwame said.

"Actually guys, that's not such a hot idea." Avalanche said.

"Yeah, let's give this guy a taste of Captain Planet!" Wheeler ignored him.

"Uh, bad idea." Hawk paled.

"Guys we should listen to them." Ma-ti tried to reason with his friends, but they were to absorbed. "Sorry guys I have to do this…" Ma-ti sighed to Wavedancer.

"That's all right Ma-ti, now we know you're the smart one of the group." Mask chuckled. "Popcorn anyone?"

"Let our powers combine…" Kwame started as he pointed his ring to the sky and a white beam shot out. "EARTH!"

"Fire!" Wheeler added his power.

"Wind!" Linka added hers as well.

"Water!" Gi shouted as she added her power.

"Heart…" Ma-ti groaned as he reluctantly added the last component.

"BY YOUR POWERS COMBINED!" A voice echoed from the air as a crystalline body appeared, "I AM CAPTAIN PLANET!"

"GO PLANET!" The Planeteers shouted.

"All right what have we here…" Captain Planet surveyed his surroundings until he spotted the Hulk. "Whoa! New world new big guys!"

"Ten bucks says Hulk uses him as a baseball bat." Avalanche snickered.

"Fifteen says he'll drive him into the ground just to shut him up." Mask joined in.

"Hey, just you watch the Cap will send your green guy sailing…" Wheeler snapped.

"HULK SMASH!" The shout caught everyone's attention as Captain Planet was insteadsent sailing into a building.

"Well, it looks like you don't want to listen!" Planet snapped back from the rubble. "So we're going to have to do this the hard way!"

"Oh he's asking for it." Wavedancer winced.

"I am sure Captain Planet can handle your Hulk." Linka asserted smugly.

"Mask, I need you to do something for me." Wavedancer's eyes were filled with anger.

"Does it involve copious amounts of shaving cream and a certain wind waker's room?" Mask asked hopefully.

"Yes…" Wavedancer grinned.

"Excellent!" Mask transformed into a mock "Bill S. Preston" and used the Mass Device to teleport to Hope Island. Wavedancer just shot a huge grin at Linka.

Captain Planet though was busy trading blow for blow with an angry Hulk. For all the strength he possessed though, Captain Planet was struggling to keep up with the Hulk's growing power. Of course it also didn't help that the small amount of radiation coming from the Hulk was slightly weakening him.

"I've got to get you away from this city." Captain Planet said. "How about a nice trip to desert!" Captain Planet went to grab the Hulk, but was grabbed by one of the green behemoth's hands and slammed skull first into the ground.

"BLUE MAN MAKE HULK ANGRY!" Hulk shouted. "HULK MAKE BLUE MAN GO BYE-BYE!" The Hulk went to smash Captain Planet, but thankfully the mighty planet hero had managed to disappear into the exposed Earth and appear near the Planeteers.

"Captain!" Ma-ti shouted. "You can't make him angry. If you do he'll just get stronger."

"Ok…" Captain Planet said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, he isn't evil." Toad said as he and the other Misfits appeared from a flash of light. "He's just a mutated scientist with an anger management problem."

"We can get him to stop!" Trinity gleamed as one.

"You know, I may not know everything about this world yet, but I do know when evil's staring me down." Captain Planet backed away from the Triplets.

"Really, according to my boyfriend, you're a bit of a dunce in that area." Scarlet Witch mocked.

"Huh?" Captain Planet asked in confusion.

"She's dating Perfection." Wheeler explained.

"Oh goody." Planet groaned. "Is he still holding that grudge?"

No one got the chance to respond as the angered Hulk slammed his fists onto Captain Planet's head and drove him into the ground like a human nail. Then the Hulk plucked him out and tossed him into another building.

"BLUE MAN'S VOICE MAKE HULK ANGRY!" Hulk roared.

"Ohhh…" Planet groaned.

"You know that time you used Lincoln's nose to flatten me on live international TV..." Perfection said with a smile as he appeared as a miniature on Captain Planet's chest. "… Now we're even." He then vanished as the Hulk picked Planet back up and chucked him into another building, thankfully though Captain Planet simply made an impact mark.

"Looks like that owner put in some supports." Toad smirked.

The Hulk then leapt the entire distance between to Captain Planet where he picked up Captain Planet and swung him against the building and left numerous facial impressions. When the Hulk was finished though he threw the Captain into the air and leapt up to spike the Eco-hero, but instead got a fireball to the face, and landed in a pile of rubble that collapsed in on him.

"Well…" Captain Planet gasped. "… I think… he's finally… down…"

"Three…" Quicksilver counted down.

"Two…" Xi joined in.

"One." Hawk Finished as an even more enraged Hulk ripped through his rubble prison and plowed himself into Captain Planet. "You kids might want to look away."

"Oh come on Hawk, we've seen worse." Toad moaned.

"I meant the Planeteers." Hawk said plainly. "This won't be pretty."

The Hulk had thrown Captain Planet into the ground and was descending upon him feet first at an alarming rate. When he landed the resounding thud made it seem as if the Hulk had crushed Captain Planet to pieces, but when the smoke cleared Captain Planet amazingly had the Hulk in a full nelson.

"Can't we just talk this over mutated scientist to planetary guardian?" Captain Planet asked jokingly.

"HULK SMASH BLUE MAN!" Hulk raged as he grabbed Captain Planet his hair and slammed him into the ground.

"Ok, Hulk is strong." Captain Planet winced.

"Ok girls it looks like it's up to us to stop this." Daria smiled.

"You three?" Wheeler scoffed. "What can you do?"

"Patty cake!" Quinn giggled, as the Hulk stopped pounding on Captain Planet and looked their way.

"Patty cake?" Hulk asked in a subdued voice.

"Yup." Daria nodded, "and this time Freddy wants to play."

"Hiya, sorry about last time…" Blob smiled nervously.

"Hulk forgive big one." Hulk smiled. "Patty cake?"

"Ok." Blob said with a devilish smile on his face, "But first we have to sit nicely."

"Hulk sit!" Hulk said excitedly as he sat directly on the only unscathed vehicle in the area; the Geo Cruiser.

"THE GEO-CRUISER!" Wheeler shrieked. "I just waxed it!"

"Ow…" Captain Planet groaned as he walked up to General Hawk. "Oww… Oww… Oww…"

"Not used to pain I take it?" Hawk grinned.

"The pain I can take." Captain Planet grinned wryly. "It's the fact that it hurts in places I don't have that worries me."

"You should have listened to the kid." Hawk nodded to Ma-ti who was playing patty cake with Quinn next to the Hulk.

"That's what I was trying to do, but even the power of Heart couln't break through all that… anger." Captain Planet shook his head. "But I think we learned a lesson here."

"What would that be; keep giant irradiated scientists away from the Geo Cruiser?" Wheeler asked between sobs.

"That and to leave things like this to the professionals." Captain Planet chided the team lightly. "Although getting them home is going to be the tough part now."

"Wow…" Mask shouted as he appeared in another beam of light. "Talk about a swanky pad!"

"Where were you?" Hawk asked.

"Nowhere…" Mask feigned innocence and produced an angel halo over his head, which promptly turned to devil horns.

"Why do I have this sneaking suspicion Hope Island is going to need major renovations after today?" Kwame groaned.

"I don't know, but you and Summers really have a negative outlook." Toad said as he hopped by.

"Or it could be you're a bunch of lunatics." Linka said under her breath.

"You made sure to make it look like Bobby did it, right?" Wavedancer whispered to Mask.

"Used his patented style." Mask whispered back. "Incidentally, I came upon some interesting discoveries revolving around her and Wheeler…"

"Really?" Wavedancer's eyes gleamed with evil. "Pertaining to what exactly?"

"The kind of things that Ukraine families would frown upon..." Mask smiled as the Misfits teleported back to the Pit. "And yes I made copies."

"You learn fast young apprentice." Wavedancer mocked as Hawk led the Planeteers to his office.

"What can I say; the dark side makes it easy." Mask cackled.

"Just out of curiosity guys, can I have a hand in this?" Arcade asked, "Or is this a two person job?"

"Actually, I found enough that the whole team can partake in this joyous occasion." Mask grinned as he turned back to Stanley.

"Really, like what?" Pietro grinned as he ran backwards while recording everything.

"Put the camera away first." Althea grinned. "We don't want any traces…"

* * *

**AN: I have only ever really liked the good Captain, Ma-ti and Gaia. So yeah they'll seem intelligent and not so stuck up here, Of course considering they were the only ones on the show that never once jumped into a violent brawl at one point in time or another…**


	47. Monday is another name for Revenge

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Dear desperate fan, I do appreciate that you would like to see more of "_The Stranger"_; however at the moment I am concentrating on this story as well as several college classes. So please be patient.**

_**Monday is another name for Revenge**_

The Monday after the infamous "Stryker Sunday" proved to bean ordinary Monday. In fact it was a little crazy; even for the Misfits, especially for the X-Men, that went quadruple so for the Turtles and most infinitely so for the Planeteers.

"Ah…" Scott smiled as he relaxed next to Jean. "This could almost be a perfect day."

"Almost?" Jean asked, slightly offended.

"One word: Misfits." Scott grumbled.

"We love you to Summers." Lance shouted from the water.

"What is he doing?" Althea asked as she came from the center of Hope Island.

Althea was watching Perfection transform himself into a small raft while Wanda and Donatello placed Barney and Claudius in his new rubbery form.

"All aboard the S.S. Perfection!" Raft-Perfection called out in a southern drawl.

"I'd say he's being relatively tame." Scott said. "Don't jinx it."

"Wow…" Althea blinked in astonishment. "Ok, how about we Misfits fully welcome the Planeteers."

"Welcome?" Leonardo raised his head in alarm. "Please tell me you don't mean the same 'welcome' you gave us."

"Relax Leo, we have something completely different in mind, so don't worry." Stanley came slinking by with Arcade who was carrying a projector screen. Xi soon followed with the projector and Pietro with a reel of film.

"This could get ugly." Scott groaned as Stanley inadvertently warped his hair into devil horns. "Correction: it _will_ get ugly."

"It hasn't even started." Jean said, and then she saw the name on the projector's side. "Then again we are talking about the Misfits."

"Excuse me everyone!" Stanley was standing on a cardboard box while dressed as a carnival shout man. "The Misfits have a 'special' pre-zen-tation for our new friends!"

"This is already going bad places." Wraith said as he grabbed Karma's hand and the two vanished.

"I wonder of Clotho knows where they went?" Perfection asked DM as he came onto land with the babies.

"You just aren't going to drop this are you?" DM asked, slightly annoyed by Perfection's persistence.

"Not really." Perfection said as he put the babies into their playpen. "Where's Chybee?"

"I think he and Kirby went on a field trip." DM said, "But seriously, stop trying to think about where he's going; you'll end up with a brain tumor or something if you think that hard!"

"Har-har-har." Perfection rolled his eyes. "Let's just enjoy the torture film.

"Oh yes, lets." DM grinned evilly.

"Alright, is everybody here?" Stanley asked as he scanned the crowd and stopped on Hank. "Hey you, yeah you the guy with all the popcorn… you pay for that?"

"Stanley, be quite before I send Ash after you." Hank grumbled.

"Ok sir, just checking." Stanley backed down. "And now onto the main event, a little piece we Misfits slapped together entitled; '_Do me that way Yankee boy!'_ the PG-13 version."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Linka asked aloud.

"You'll see…" Stanley smiled. "LIGHTS aaaaand Roll'eM!

On screen a sepia film rolled, silently for a few minutes until two very drunk figures came onto the screen. It took a few minutes until their faces came into view, but when they did it was most obviously Wheeler and Linka.

"Oh my god." Linka paled as she realized what was playing. "STOP THE FILM!"

"Wait, I want to see how this turns out…" Bobby snickered as the adult all sat slack jawed, with of course the exception of Logan and Jinx who were no where in sight.

"Turn it off!" Wheeler shouted as the film proceeded to show the drunken Planeteers playing a sloppy game of strip poker.

"Sorry princess, this is what you get for snubbing the Misfits." Todd smiled as he and Althea sat triumphantly on the stage.

"Yeah, just be glad we weren't aloud to do anything." Daria snickered as the film placed several black bars over the now two nude Planeteers.

"Somehow this makes up for all the torture they've put me through…" Jamie smiled.

"That kid is going to be so screwed up when he gets older." Lance sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Kitty agreed.

"Turn it off!" Linka was trying to find the machine's off button, but Arcade was grinning widely.

"Don't bother it's on a timer." Arcade continued to grin even as Wheeler launched a fire ball that froze in mid-air. "And we brought in some outside help…" Arcade nodded to Bobby.

"Bobby." Hank growled as he came out of his stupor.

"Hey, they accused me of flash freezing their island!" Bobby shouted. "Even though Stanley left a giant 'MASK WAZ HERE' sign in their main room!"

"Ok so maybe I was honest for once…" Stanley slumped next to Todd and Althea. "I ever mention you guys are the greatest bunch of loons a guy could wish for?"

"Many times." Althea smiled.

"Giant sign, eh?" Todd grinned. "I wonder what happened to it."

"Hey…" Stanley looked around. "That is a good question."

"Somehow I bet Cobra has it." Lance said as he sat on the stage and watched as Arcade and Bobby continually stopped Wheeler and Linka from trashing the projector.

"You know I would not be surprised…" Pietro said as he sat on the stage. "They have no clue as to what comes next, right?"

"Not one bit…" Freddy smiled as he and Lina sat on the stage.

"I hope they learn their lesson." Spyder grinned as she brought the babies up.

"Me too." Angelica said. "I hope the others are okay." She looked at the other Planeteers who were almost literally frozen with shock.

"Well, at least they know we aren't just some amateurs." Wanda grinned, "And it looks like we managed to shock the one person who was un-shockable."

"Yup, we got Perfection all right." Todd grinned.

"Arcade, you ready?" Althea called out.

"Ready…" Arcade smiled. "Xi HIT IT!"

When nothing happened but a camera flash the Planeteers shook from their awe while Linka was trying to strangle Bobby.

"Linka!" Ma-ti shouted.

"What!" She snapped before she realized what she was doing. "Oh… sorry." She said as she sat Bobby back down.

"AIR, SWEET BOUNTIFUL AIR!" Bobby choked out.

"What was that flash?" Wheeler asked as Arcade pushed him away from the projector.

"That was Xi taking a picture of this whole scene and adding it to the end of the unrated version we put on the internet." Arcade grinned. "That was my idea too."

While the Planeteers stood shocked by what the Misfits had done, Scott did the only ting he could think of. He got up, walked over to Kwame and gave the leader of the Planeteers a large slap on the back.

"Welcome to the family." Scott smiled as he handed him a small pamphlet. "This should answer all your question and concerns as well as site some excellent methods of revenge."


	48. Cobra Commander’s Copyright Conundrum

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Cobra Commander's Copyright Conundrum**_

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Cobra Commander shrieked as he turned off his TV. "THOSE LITTLE PISSANTS!"

"Problem Commander?" Destro asked as he walked in.

"Oh nothing big except that those idiots over at that station with that show about the dumb guy and the genius baby…" Cobra Commander tried explaining it.

"_Family Guy _on the Fox network?" Destro asked

"That one!" Cobra Commander said. "They just mocked me!"

"Commander, are you sure they were mocking you and not Fidel Castro, like last time." Destro sighed.

"The specifically used my image and the COBRA insignia!" Cobra Commander shouted. "I will not stand for this!"

"Shall we kidnap the heads of the corporation Commander?" Destro asked.

"No, then the Joes will just come and kick our butts." The Commander grumbled. "We need a smart plan, a stealthy plan, one that involves sneaky ways that we can rely on…"

"I shall contact Shr…" Destro was cut off.

"GET ME ZARTAN!" Cobra Commander shouted.

"Sir, we have ninjas now." Destro pointed out.

"I know but they're still getting settled in and I don't want to disturb them." Cobra Commander said. "Besides, I'll take any excuse to stay away from that new lunatic that Saki hired."

"New lunatic?" Destro sighed again. "Who is it now?"

"Remember that show I really liked?" Cobra Commander asked.

"You mean _The Weakest Link_?" Destro guessed.

"No, the cartoon with the teens who fought pollution." Cobra Commander said. "Well they're in our world now."

"Oh good lord." Destro groaned. "Who did he hire?"

"The one with the robot fetish." Cobra Commander shuddered.

"Oh god…" Destro groaned again.

"Oh that's nothing, apparently the nuclear one tried to take on the Hulk." Cobra Commander laughed.

"Really?" Destro blinked. "I didn't think such stupidity was possible."

"Neither did I, but apparently it is." Cobra commander chuckled. "Anyway, get me Zartan."

"I'm afraid he's unavailable sir." Destro said, "Something about running from Red Ninjas with Mystique."

"Are those guys after him again?" Cobra Commander asked. "Man, can't they let an assassination go?"

"Apparently not." Destro shrugged. "Oh, uh we also have an application for you to review once more."

"Really who?" Cobra Commander took a portfolio that Destro handed him and opened it. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I am afraid not sir." Destro sighed.

"Well…" Cobra Commander started. "Now see, I don't know whether to gloat about him and shout in his face or just have him killed."

"Or you could simply not hire him and steal all his works." Destro said.

"Good idea Destro!" Cobra Commander perked up.

"I'll inform the ninjas on the base as to what we should need from him." Destro smiled. "And also another request form from the Australian base."

"Another one?" Cobra Commander looked over the form. "Kool-Aid in the pool? Who the hell authorized a pool?"

"I haven't the foggiest notion sir, but I suspect it's the same person who forged your signature on all these checks." Destro handed Cobra Commander a folder seven inches thick.

"Oh we are in deep doo-doo." Cobra Commander slumped in his chair. "Do we have _any_ idea who did this?"

"A few sir." Destro said confidently. "Unfortunately they're all Zartan."

"Really?" Cobra Commander grumbled.

"Shall I have our ninjas add to the chase?" Destro asked.

"Yes, please do, but I want him alive. Mystique too." Cobra Commander sighed.

"Something wrong sir?" Destro asked.

"Well we still haven't resolved what we're going to do about that show that mocked me." The Commander said.

"Well, we could always send in a group of BATs to attack their studio headquarters." Destro said as he noticed a small hooded form in the corner behind the Commander. "Uh, hello there, and you are?"

The form walked forward as its eyes glowed red. "I'm L.B., and I hear you're on the look out for some justice concerning a joke made in poor taste."

"How the hell did you know that?" Cobra Commander asked before he started to recognize the small form. "Wait, you look like that green ghost guy."

"Wraith's my elder brother." L.B. said, "But don't worry he doesn't much care what I do so long as it doesn't involve his friends."

"Oh, how very convenient for you." Cobra Commander said. "What does that have to do with us?"

"Well, I was thinking for a few grand I might start a few 'problems' at the studio that has you so concerned." L.B. held up a schematic.

"Or we could steal them and not hire you." The Commander nodded to Destro who grabbed at the schematics, only to have his hand pass through them.

"Or you could let the ghost do his work and pony up 20 Grand." L.B. said dryly.

"That's it?" Cobra Commander asked. "Destro, cut a check for the kid, and put him on our contact list if he does a good job."

"Excellent, you won't be disappointed." L.B. chuckled. "Just wait a few weeks for maximum results.

"Well…" The Commander seemed dubious. "All right, but no back stabbing."

"Wouldn't dream of it." L.B. made a cross over his heart. "Besides you happen to be one of my favorite flesh-sacks in this universe."

"Uh…" Cobra Commander was slightly stunned. "Ok, thanks… I think."

After Destro signed the check L.B. vanished and left the two Cobra leaders alone.

"You ever get that feeling that we just got gypped?" Cobra Commander asked Destro.

"I hope not, he actually seemed competent." Destro said. "Oh and sir, a request form from base 4,673; they want more satellite channels."

"More?" Cobra Commander shrieked,"They already have SHOWTIME AND HBO for goodness sake!"

"The report says they want Lifetime pay-per-view as well." Destro blinked. "Sir I suggest we test the food for contaminants."

"Yes, and test the sanity of whoever is in charge over there." Cobra Commander said in a shocked manner.

"That would be Major Bludd sir." Destro said.

"Oh goody…" Cobra Commander slouched forward. "Can we have him shot yet?"

"No sir, I'm afraid his contract is still valid for life." Destro said.

"Maybe the ninjas can kill him…" The Commander sobbed.

"It still counts as us killing him sir." Destro pointed out. "We'd owe seventeen different charities seventy million dollars each, as stated in his contract."

"Oh well." Cobra Commander sighed as he opened the large folder. "I better get started on filing these fake checks."

"Very good sir, I shall come back at noon with the afternoon report then?" Destro asked.

"Better make it one." Cobra Commander said, "I want see this giant sign that washed up on shore first." And Destro left the Commander to sob into the pile of fake checks. "My money…"


	49. From the Journal of Stanley A Ipkiss

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: The next wave of chapters will be journal/diary entries from Stanley, Wanda, Ash, X-23, Raphael, Kwame, Gi and a really long conversation between Captain Planet and Xavier in the Astral Plane. They're short but sweet.**

**_From the Journal of Stanley_** **_Archibald Ipkiss_**

It's been about a month since I joined the Misfits. I have to admit I never thought I would do the things I do or see the things I see. Sometimes I think about what I'd be doing if I hadn't had this weird mask power fuse to me, and I always end up back in Mr. Strudgnick's advanced calculus class with only half the notes and a head full of worry, but here the Joes make sure I understand what I'm being taught.

It's funny, but when I first started to learn how to use my powers I had almost no control, it was like I programmed a basic thought into my subconscious and this lunatic version of myself did what ever it took to get the task done. Now I don't have that problem, of course Psych-Out believe it's because I've shed most of my inhibitions by living around the Misfits, but personally I think it's the Scions. I mean who wouldn't go crazy by living near those lunatics?

What you don't believe me? Ok here's an example; On Stryker Sunday Wraith's friends had set up a large screen TV and they were taking bets as to what would happen when it was turned on as well as bet on who would drive Emma Frost to drink first (I won that bet, Ash is just too good to be beat when it comes to driving women insane). Thankfully Stryker's mistake only resulted in the activation of thousands of dormant X-Genes, and the new alliance between a Senator and the Joes. Still I think the best thing to come of that evening was that the Turtles got a standing ovation (why people love them and hate the other mutants I'll never know), although I'd like to know who started that blasted "Ninja Rap" song.

Oh, then there was Yesterday, Valentine's Day. I have never seen so much pink with out Kitty being around. I guess Perfection really gets into some Holidays because he had to be restrained from painting any of the bunkers and houses pink. The best part of the day was when Perfection had the X-Men and Planeteers over to exchange gifts, and then there was _too_ much pink. I almost had to go get checked for diabetes there was so much pink, I mean it was pink-pink, über pink even! It was so pink that Kitty thought it was too much. Tabby's been banned from color coordinating because of that. Then the gifts were exchanged and as Perfection had guessed; everyone forgot to get something so his gifts were used. Coincidentally Kitty is now back with Peter after Lance let that little fact slip, which in turn caused all the girls except for Althea, Wanda, Tabby and Rina to get angry. I guess Rina was just happy to get a lot of gifts from everyone.

I also got to meet a few more the X-Men I had only barely seen. Rina is a prime example, I had heard she had a bad temper and was also semi-homicidal, but she didn't seem that way. At least until I tried to cheer her up. Word of advice, never give a girl with claws an exploding bouquet as a joke. I was just lucky Xi and Pietro held her back long enough for me to get away.

Pietro, now there's an odd person to deal with. He parades around the Pit flaring his ego like a male peacock and expects everyone to worship him. Then there's the real Pietro, I've only seen it once, when I first came here. I was waiting outside Psych-Out's rooms while they were having a private session and Pietro was yelling and creaming about how his father always wanted him to be a leader and some other stuff I couldn't quite hear. I can kind of understand how he feels though, before the whole incident where I got my powers my dad expected me to be lawyer and to eventually go into politics like he did. Now he still expects me to be a senator, but my mom keeps him straight on the whole lawyer thing. I love my mom.

Still the weirdest thing on this entire base has definitely got to be that little pink puff ball, Kirby. No one really has any idea where he came from or if he's ever going to go back. All we do know is that Kirby and Mikey are the only two beings capable of out-eating Freddy, which is saying something.

Well it looks like I gotta go now, Lance is screaming at the triplets for repairing something he calls the "McGuffin Device"… Ok new weirdest thing I have seen; Lance's Imaginary Coyote made real and wearing Angelica's clothes. I can see why Hawk took that vacation now…


	50. Wanda’s Valentine’s FallOut Diary

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Wanda's Valentine's Fall-Out Diary**_

You know what's odd about my life, you know besides EVERYTHING. I'd have to say it's my boyfriend. At times he's like a little kid with no direction whatsoever then he can be a dashing Romeo with his sights set on romance then he heads into his caring father mode whenever Chybee is in trouble and on rare occasions he can even be serious. But the fact that he can cycle through all of those and more inside of two minutes is what tips the scales in his favor.

Take Sunday for example, at firs he had no problem with the setup Cardinal had made, he even baked some brownies for the Undead Labor Union, but when he wanted to zoom in on me because he though I was in danger he completely wigged out and turned all the zombies and vampires into little stuffed animals and when he confirmed I wasn't in danger he left it to Wraith to turn them back!

Still Sunday was nothing compared to Monday when he decided to take Barney and Claudius out to meet the whales. Not watch them, not pet them; he took them to MEET the whales. And apparently they spent three hours talking about the economic state of Minnesota, and I have to admit the whale's idea does seem valid. Wait I'm doing it again, I'm getting sucked into his own little world of insanity where even alien cheese graters will seem normal!

I still can't get that idea out of my head. Why would aliens need giant cheese graters, and how could they possibly kill Freddy? Ahh! I'm doing it again! You know sometimes I wonder if he's driving me crazy or if I do it to myself?

Anyway, back on track. Yesterday was Valentine's Day and I honestly didn't expect much from Perfection. Lets face it he's got the memory of a stick of glue, but I was defiantly surprised when he not only got me a new dancing dress (which I absolutely adore), but he got everybody else a gift to give, although I think he underestimated Kitty's response to getting a cook book. I just hope Lance's leg heals soon. I still don't quite get Stanley though, he seems calm most of the time, but every so often he blows up like Pietro on Pixie Stix and sugar cane. And I don't want to know what thoughts ran through his head that told him giving X-23, excuse me Rina; exploding flowers would be anywhere NEAR intelligent. I hope she catches him next time, he needs a lesson. Although I have to admit the weirdest gifts of the day went to Angelica and Amara; apparently Pyro air dropped them each a glass statue of him-self. Last I saw everyone was busy painting Angelica's a weird purple color (I swear she hangs out with Karma way to much) and Amara was busy re-modeling it to look like the lead singer from Green Day.

And now I need to go because Althea's crazy sisters have resurrected the McGuffin Device and now we have dozens of three foot tall Masks with differing personalities running all over the base and apparently a few got into the Mass Device and have decided to visit the X-Men, with the McGuffin Device. I swear one more device on this base and I'm going back the insane asylum where it's safe!

* * *

**AN: 50 chapters! Yes, a second 50 chapter story. Anyway if you like the McGuffin device and you like Ash then you should get a kick out of who makes a triumphant return! I'll give you a hint, he ain't the guy with the gun.**


	51. Ash writes

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Ash writes**_

My name is Ash Williams, I'd tell you my full name but no one really cares. I'm repaiman at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children, a boarding school of sort for mutant kids. I'm also one of the few people in existence who has been possessed by a Deadite and fought the unholy bugger off my soul. My life ain't normal, but it's my life. Besides most of the kids here ain't that bad, a little hyper and most definitely up there on the crazy list, but there no monsters like some people would have you believe.

Anyway, the Misfits popped over today while I was repairing the roof after Ororo had tried to blast Shipwreck and missed by a mile. You know if I kept count I bet most of the damage done around here is from those two misbegotten love birds from my own personal hell. It seems I'm always picking up a mess of theirs. Well, when they came over it turned out to not be the Misfits, instead it was a bunch of tiny Mask clones dressed up like cowboys, gangsters, knights, clowns and I could have sworn I saw one dressed like me. As it turned out these little clones were carrying a powerful magic tool called the McGuffin device that turn the imagination of anyone who holds it into reality. I was, of course, the first person to pick it up and ask the stupid question; "What the hell is this?"

I got my answer, because a split second later the floor board broke away and a very not so pretty undead version of yours truly popped up with a crazy grin. So we exchanged a few pleasantries, he grabbed his sword I got my trusty Alice **(1) **and we went at it. We crashed through a few walls, made a few dents in a few vehicles and almost killed Scott, got Logan to run away in sheer confusion and made Remy wet his pants.

Then the Misfits showed up and tried to grab the blasted device away from one of the little munchkin-Masks running amok all over the place, only to have the damned thing land in Rina's lap. That turned out to be bad thing as you might have guessed. It seems the walking temper tantrum has some nasty ideas floating through her head and it took the combined might of Wanda and Xi to get her to calm down. As for what she created, let's just say I'll never look at stuffed bunnies the same way ever again. Ever. Period. As in I don't want to talk about it.

Then as luck would have it the Squirt got the damned thing. Man Jamie needs help, thankfully most of his dream selves were capable of keeping it out of the hands of the demon hell spawn known as Trinity. Unfortunately it fell into the worst hands possible; Scott. It just further proved the kid has no real imagination as all that materialized was a version of him wearing blue glasses. And if it weren't for the fact that I was bust fighting an evil me, I would have blasted the imaginary Scott into next week, for asking the real one about how he cared for his car. Yeah, you read it right; they talked about their cars, for an hour.

To make it even worse the Scions showed up with all their insane powers I was sure they were just going to collapse everything back into that damn box, but they just stood there laughing like lunatics. That is until two of the mini-Masks started to argue about monkeys and pandas when a third one joined in with koalas. I honestly don't remember much after that, just the fact that I woke up next to Hanks covered in gravy.

* * *

**(1): Ash calls his Chainsaw Alice. Why? Because I say so.**


	52. From the record book of Rina Logan

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**From the record book of Rina Logan**_

I find myself often confused in my new surroundings. These 'Scions' do not help either, in fact they seem to drag boundless amounts of chaos where ever they go, specifically the one in red. I don't like him, he's too happy. Just like the Misfits Stanley Ipkiss, they both parade their powers around like two self-important children, but I digress.

Today has been rough on my mind and body, thanks to the Misfits and their inability to keep track of their technology. I believe the only competent one on that entire team is Xi. In fact I used think Xi was the only who could even understand what it means to be used by humans, then I got to meet Larry. He is a kind individual with a lot of courage, but I doubt I will see much of him. He, like me has a long road of recovery ahead.

Sometimes I wonder why I am even here, if it hadn't been for the Scions I would never have been found and I would be perfectly safe in the combat arena. Instead I am stuck in this lunatic asylum that they want me to call home. Then I find out that Xavier believes I should refer to Logan as my father. The thought disgusts me, but at the same time I want to do that. I confuse my self a lot like this.

I'm still wary of the human groundskeeper, he has weapons in his room I can smell them. But he has something else too, I don't know what it is, but every time I try to corner him to get the information, I always end up flat on the ground. I don't know how he does it but he is able to get an advantage over me in a few simple seconds that I cannot react to. Thankfully, Ororo has as much tolerance for him as she does the human father of Althea Delgado.

There are a few good things here though, like Forge. His experiments may result in explosions for the most part, but I believe his talent is most useful and he has begun to work on making non-lethal ordinance for me to use in combat. I also don't mind the company of Tabitha and Jubilee, as they seem only interested in helping me understand what I have missed out in life. I am also told that Logan is Jubilee's guardian and thusly we should consider each other sisters. Something about that thought makes me feel… different, welcome even.

Still I have learned of hazards that exist in this place, the single most dangerous ones being the cooking of Kitty. I once tried something she called "Chicken Alfredo". I ended up in the infirmary for two days in pure agony while my stomach attempted to digest the strange substance; I had to have my stomach pumped in the end. Then I learned of Remy and Rogue and how their fights often resulted in explosive fits that would either damage walls or obliterate the ceilings. I now walk carefully around those two. I am also told that the dragon Lockheed is a danger, as well as Perfection's imp like creature, but I have seen no threat from either of the two. In fact they always seem quite peaceful around me.

I must end this now; Raphael of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is here for a Danger Room session with Logan and I. Perhaps this time he might actually succeed with out my help, either way he is a capable fighter even if he is extremely bad tempered.


	53. Raph’s Private Thoughts Keep out

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Raph's Private Thoughts Keep out, That means you Mikey**_

It's funny, this new world seems like a crazy place most of the time, but every once in a while I get a glimpse of the old world. April and Casey being happy together, Leo training like there's no tomorrow, Donny being a geek, Mikey being a looser. It's all here, just with new people.

I decided I'd go over to Xavier's tonight to see if I couldn't blow off some steam by taking out something in their Danger Room. Man, I love that place. I can destroy everything and Forge and Hank just nod their heads and smile with the geeky glee that only tech-nerds can get.

The best part about it though is I get know Rina and Logan, those are two cool mutants. They got their weapons built in and everything, I just wish there wasn't such a high price for them to actually have them because I swear if I ever find the dumb ass that did that to them I will horribly maim them. Well maybe I'd just borrow Pietro's camcorder and watch Logan and Rina do their thing, but I'd still do something. Can't let your friends get walked on, it's just not right.

Anyway, after the whole Danger Room thing I decided to stay for a bit and see if I couldn't get a card game with Remy. I really shouldn't have done that, now I owe that stinkin' Cajun two-hundred bucks and a free dinner. How in the hell am I supposed to get him a free dinner?

Coming home wasn't anything big, Leo was practicin', Mikey was on his Xbox trying to beat Lance and Wheeler at some crazy sports game and Donny was just messing with something dangerous. I don't know what; I didn't bother to stick around. Thankfully Master Splinter was meditating so I won't get a speech about calling to check in until later, but really that's about it.

Oh, wait there are a few more things, like tomorrow we're going to meet the Planeteers at a peace rally for human-mutant relations. It's a big thing; even the X-Men and Misfits will be there. I'm not so sure about the Scions though, but in a way I hope they don't. Perfection has a knack for screwing things up at the worst possible moment.

Don't get me wrong though, I love those guys. They're as crazy as anyone can get and remain grounded. I guess that's why I like Perfection too, he's crazy on the outside, but if you really know him you know he's actually pretty wise and pretty mellow. Wraith though, man if ever there was a person angrier at life than me, Wraith would be it. I don't know his whole story, but I get the just it doesn't have a real happy ending. DM, well DM is like a puzzle wrapped in an enigma and then tossed to a guard dog, a guard dog with big sharp teeth and a shotgun.

Yikes, I gotta go Mikey's Xbox just burst into a pillar of talking flames. Oh, wait its Wraith's younger brother. Looks like it's time for the bottle treatment for him. Good thing too I just finished a bottle of Doctor Pepper…


	54. Kwame’s Journal

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Kwame's_** **_Journal_**

I have no idea how today turned out so irritatingly horrible. The Scions were completely absent and there was no hint that anything could possibly go wrong. So when Verminous Skumm and Duke Nukem appeared I was quite shocked. However we were even more shocked at the rings they wore.

The peace rally had been going smoothly for almost an hour and I had been enjoying a long talk with Kitty's father and his Life Partner Donald. Gi was talking to a biologist who was friends with Dr. McCoy; apparently he had once mistaken Dr. McCoy for Big Foot. Ma-Ti was busy playing with Barney and Claudius, Althea Delgado's two younger brothers, while Suichi playfully groomed them. Linka and Wheeler however were to deep in there grudge with the Misfits to even consider talking to any of them. It was a shame really, had they bothered to get to know them I am sure they would have gotten along quite famously.

That's when they appeared. As to why, I still do not know. I can only be thankful that we had such a loyal grouping of friends. It started with Skumm and Nukem simply trying to persuade the mutants at the rally that they were going to be abducted by the Misfits and Joes, when that did not work they attacked the humans in the crowd, thankfully Jean Grey was able to shield the temporarily from one of Nukem's radioactive blasts. However, here shielding did fail quickly.

We all attempted to fight off the two powerful enemies, but in the end we were as always forced to summon Captain Planet. I know I am looked to lead the Planeteers and start the summoning of Captain Planet, but I honestly long for the day we no longer need to. He is a symbol of what we should aspire to be, but in this world I fear that is a long ways off. Unfortunately before he could be summoned were struck to the ground by a powerful mental attack. As it turned out the mutant named Magneto had also targeted the peace rally and he had a powerful telepath attack us.

Unfortunately for him, one of his men was not well informed, he immediately went after Wanda and the shield created by Perfection's ruby sent him flying in the completely opposite direction. It was also at that moment that Ash retrieved a pair of shotguns from the Velocity. It was a tense situation, Ash's weapons were strangely immune to Magneto's control, but Magneto had us as hostages. In the end the stalemate was broken by Ma-ti, he used the power of his ring and reached into the heart of one of Magneto's men, a young man that was identified as Pyro. Ma-ti's connection with the young man caused him obvious mental duress, but I think Ma-ti was able to relay a peaceful message to him. The end result was a complete mental breakdown and a strange swirl of fire. Magneto was forced to retreat, exactly as Perfection showed up. I have never seen him run to friend more quickly then when Ma-ti fell to the ground in tears.

Then his concern turned to wrath and it was focused on Nukem and Skumm. It is never a pleasant sight to see Perfection even the slightest bit angry and that occasion was no different, but thankfully we were able to summon Captain Planet and he managed to calm Perfection quickly. Nukem and Skumm got away though.

I now understand how dangerous this world is and it frightens me.


	55. Mati’s Memories

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Journal entries are over, staring some drama all over again. And yes, I'm a Pyro fan.**

_**Ma-ti's Memories**_

Ma-ti sat in his room on Hope Island as the sun went down. He had connected to the mind of St. John Alderdyce a mutant with control over fire and terrible past of fear and hate. Ma-ti clenched his pillows tightly as he tried to bury the memories he had lifted from Pyro's mind.

"Ma-ti." Gaia said gently as she came by his room, the open doorways of Hope Island always seemed inviting, but now they cast shadows of fear on Ma-ti's face.

"I saw his past." Ma-ti cried. "How can such cruelty be?"

Gaia took a deep breath. She had chosen Ma-ti as heart because the young man was truly innocent, but innocence has its price. Ma-ti was often caught off guard by the brutal harshness of reality. No more so than when people where involved.

"Ma-ti…" Gaia said softly as she held the young man closely. "Sometimes in life we come upon things we wish we could change."

"Couldn't the Scions do something?" Ma-ti asked.

"Ma-ti, I know you think they are all powerful, even Misfits and X-Men seem to be under that impression, and they are. But they are also very responsible for their actions. They cannot change everything just on a whim." Gaia held Ma-ti close.

"I know, but his past…" Ma-ti sniffed.

"Is something he buried deep in his heart and mind and sooner or later he will have to face it." Gaia brushed back her hair.

"But…" Ma-ti tried to argue. "We can't just let him suffer."

"I know, Ma-ti, I know." Gaia said calmly. "But he is so full of hate, it is truly scary."

"But I felt the kindness in him." Ma-ti said. "It's buried deep, but I it can be reached."

"Then in time, maybe it will." Gaia said. "Now try to rest."

When Gaia had gone Ma-ti sat for few more minutes before he raised his ring high and prayed his plan would work. "Heart, please reach him…"

Meanwhile at Magneto's lair, the Master of Magnetism was having a hard time trying to control Pyro. The young man was trashing around madly, screaming at the top of his lungs while crying.

"Mastermind, do something!" Magneto shouted, before he kills himself.

"I can't!" Master mind shouted back angrily. "That little brat did something I can't reverse." Mastermind grabbed a bottle of chloroform and dabbed a cloth with it before he clasped it over John's face.

"What did he do?" Magneto narrowed his eyes in anger.

"He swapped a few memories, and drug-up some painful repressed memories in the process." Mastermind wiped some sweat from his brow. "Whatever power that boy possesses it is truly powerful."

"Indeed…" Magneto took Pyro's pulse. "It is obvious that we cannot combat the Scions, or even what they do to our world, but when the fleas of their actions manage to destroy even this chaotic mind, it is necessary to at least try and stop those fleas that spread disastrous diseases."

"Lord Magneto?" Mastermind arched his eyebrow curiously.

"Can you help Pyro or not?" Magneto asked.

"I can, but he'll remember everything." Mastermind said. "And his mental condition will be to fragile for him to be in combat."

"It doesn't matter; we only need him as bait now." Magneto said coldly, but despite his outward appearance a slight tinge of compassion for the young mutant passed through his soul. "We will remove these so called 'Planeteers', and then we move on to the others the Scions have brought."

"Even though we might incur their wrath?" Mastermind asked.

"We cannot sit here idly and let them do as they wish with our world." Magneto snapped, "As far as I am concerned they are the only ones preventing the true rule of mutants."

"I would highly advise against such a rash course of decisions." A dark portal opened up and Alteran stepped forward. "The simple fact of the matter is that we are not here to control your world, nor are we here to destroy it." Alteran walked over to John only to have several large metal spikes aimed at him. "I would advise against using him as bait to harm the friends of other Scions, specifically those who are friends with Perfection, Wraith or DM or you may find that an angry Scion is more than even your mind can handle."

"And what do you get by telling us this?" Magneto asked.

Alteran smirked, "I get to continue my plans and one day get my revenge on my fellow Scions. And you Magneto are a crucial part of those plans, far, far into the future."

"I won't be anyone's pawn." Magneto growled.

"I don't doubt that, but how do you know you aren't being used as a pawn?" Alteran disappeared with a dark laugh.

"I think he may have a point sir." Mastermind said.

"Indeed." Magneto said. "I still want him battle ready with in the week. I must know he is still loyal."

"Sir?" Mastermind was confused.

"Just do as I said." Magneto snapped a she walked off.

Inside the head of St. John Alderdyce things were slightly more chaotic than usual. Whether this was because of Ma-ti's ring or the fact that he was just crazy could not be deciphered, but what was known was that John was confused.

His mental landscape would leap from the outback and a burning house to the rainforest burning around him then back again. The rapid change of locale coupled with unfamiliar faces and voice were taking their toll on his mind.

"Just make it stop…" John whimpered. "I don't want to remember."

Just then a sudden calm washed over him. A serene feeling, as if there was nothing wrong in the world. When John looked up there was a young man only a few ears younger than himself. "I'm Ma-ti." The boy said.

"What?" John asked in confusion. "Wait, now I know you, you were that lil' bloke Mastermind had on his knees with the other Flatlines, right?"

"Yes." Ma-ti smiled, but the smile quickly faded. "I'm sorry that I brought all these memories of yours to the surface."

"Eh?" John's eyes flew open. "You did that?" His eyes narrowed with anger.

"I was trying to talk to you, but there were so many things in your head I ended up transferring some memories from the both of us." Ma-ti blushed.

"Well how'd you do that?" John asked in disbelief.

"I have ring that allows me to connect to the hearts of all living things." Ma-ti said, "Like I'm doing right now."

"Why? You here to gloat how you beat me?" John snapped. "Stupid human, leave me alone."

"I want to help you." Ma-ti said.

"Help me." John laughed, "What can you do?"

"I know why you don't trust humans." Ma-ti said, "And what happened to you and your family is horrible, but you can't hold it against them. More importantly you can't blame yourself. You couldn't have done anything, you were only a child."

John's eyes went wide with rage as his landscape switched back to the outback and a bruning house was obviously present.

"Make it stop…" John crouched down.

"I can't make it stop." Ma-ti said. "Only you can do that."

"HOW!" John grabbed the Planeteer's collar. "HOW?" Tears streamed down his face.

"You have to confront the past." Ma-ti said calmly.

"I don't want to." John whimpered, "I want to forget."

"I'll go with you if you want." Ma-ti smiled.

"Why, so you can laugh at me." John snapped.

"So you aren't alone." Ma-ti said.

The scene enlarged and John saw his younger self trying to beat back a blazing inferno. The young John was screaming for the people inside to get out, while several drunken men poured gas upon the flames. When the young John tried to push one of the men away he was picked up and forced to watch the fire. After minutes of struggling the young John heard a scream and began to sob madly.

"No more." John whispered. "Please."

"It's all right John." Ma-ti was crying too. "I'm here."

The flames of the building suddenly shot up as the young John began to scream in rage. Then another scream pierced the fire and the young John stopped. He stood there staring as the drunken men left.

"I killed them…" John sniffed. "I couldn't control it and I killed them…" John was crying into the ground just like his younger counterpart.

"My parents died in a forest fire in South America." Ma-ti said.

"What?" John asked. "Why does that even matter?"

"I blamed myself for a long time too, but I knew deep down that I could not have done anything to save them." Ma-ti said. "How could you save them if you didn't even know you could control fire?"

"But I killed them!" John shrieked.

"No…" Ma-ti said. "You may have inadvertently caused more pain, but those men killed your family. Not you."

"Why are you doing this?" John panted.

"You needed to remember, you needed to face your past." Ma-ti said as he sat next to John.

"Even though it makes me want to hate you and all the other humans more?" John asked.

"I don't think you hate all humans." Ma-ti said. "Otherwise, you would never have let me help you." Ma-ti smiled.

"What do you know?" John snapped. "I hate humans, I hate'em." John sobbed.

"I have to go now John, but if you ever want to talk, just email me. You know the address." Ma-ti smiled as his form disappeared.

"I hate'em…" John continued to mutter until a white light filled his vision and he woke up.

"Awake I see." Mastermind smiled smugly. "Well, you should be better now."

"Eh?" John asked with a lop-sided smile right before he remembered what had happened. "I hate'em!" he said as he jumped off the table and made his way to his room.

"What got into him today?" Mastermind blinked in confusion.


	56. Its not called the “Astral” Plane for no

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Its_** **_not called the "Astral" Plane for nothing._**

Charles Xavier was taking a small break from the largely stressful week he was having. Unfortunately he was taking his vacation in the Astral Plane where he happened upon a new and unfamiliar face. He was a tall muscular man with a bright and cheerful smile; the only odd thing about him was his green hair.

"Hello." Xavier said as he "walked" up to the newcomer.

"Hi." The man smiled. "You must be Charles Xavier."

"Yes, I am." Xavier said in surprise, "And you might be?"

"Well right now I'm called Captain Planet, but the name changes with the times." Captain Planet smiled.

"Ah, yes the entity that the Planeteers can summon in emergencies." Xavier nodded with a smile. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The same goes for me. I've actually wanted to talk to you for a while." Captain Planet's smile faded. "I've been watching the Earth from this place; say what do you call his place anyway?"

"It's the Astral Plane, a metaphysical world where telepaths and other enlightened people can wander and congregate." Xavier explained. "Although I admit I am a bit curious as to why you're here?"

"I've been here since the whole Chaos Spark thing." Planet smiled. "Truthfully, it's a lot more interesting than where I used to stay while I was dormant."

"Which was?" Xavier asked.

"A crystalline dimension that let me see all the happenings in the world." Planet said. "Really, very boring there."

"I'd expect so." Xavier nodded. "But what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"The teams." Planet's face went serious once more. "I get the whole playful rivalry that you and the Misfits have going on, and I marvel at how well the others have melded so well into this universe, but I'm afraid some of the members of my team are getting a bit presumptuous of their own power."

"Yes, I have noticed such instances." Xavier nodded, "Especially with Linka and Wheeler, they seem quite convinced that you can solve any problem, and that both teams are unnecessary."

"Well, not to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty good at getting the job done." Planet cracked a smile ad then went serious again. "But you are right, Linka and Wheeler need to realize that I cannot take on every villain and rogue scientist in this world." Planet winced in remembrance of his battle with the Hulk.

"Don't feel to bad, the Hulk has beaten adversaries that would kill even Wolverine. In his own way he has become a small force of nature." Xavier said.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but he is still on my holiday card list." Planet smiled. "So how do we ground the two love birds back into reality?"

"My first thought would be to invite them along on a few missions with the X-Men or Misfits. Let them see how dangerous our world is. Something young Kwame has only recently come to terms with." Xavier mused over the thought. "What about Gi, how is she getting along with our groups?"

"Well, she seems to get along with Althea just fine, but she is definitely wary of Xi and Stanley of the Misfits." Planet sighed. "As for your team, I don't think she's really had a chance to talk to anyone, the same goes for the turtles."

"And of course Ma-ti is the most open minded and accepting individual." Xavier smiled.

"He was chosen to be the bearer of Heart." Planet pointed out. "Still, this event has made some waves in the futures of all the Planeteers."

"How so?" Xavier asked.

"Ma-ti used the power of Heart to its fullest to try and help one of your enemies from having a complete mental breakdown." Planet said.

"Which one?" Xavier asked in concern.

"St. John Alderdyce." Planet said. "I think he's called 'Pyro'."

"Yes, that young man is a living history of pain and abuse, even more so than some of the Misfits." Xavier said.

"Then there's Wheeler's father." Planet said with a hint of exasperation. "Before, he just wanted his son to have a 'future'." Planet opened up a small viewing globe in front of Xavier and played a small scene from Wheeler's past.

"And now?" Xavier asked.

"Now I fear that father and son maybe locked in a war." Planet said as the image shifted to Wheeler's father attending a meeting of the FOH.

"He supports anti-mutant movements." Xavier frowned.

"Don't worry, I know Wheeler, he's hot-headed, but he has a good heart." Planet said with a weak smile. "Still if his father doesn't change…"

"Don't worry." A form lifted from the ground and revealed itself to be Astral, the Scion of Order. "Perfection's got a little something planned for both father and son."

"Astral?" Xavier was slightly shocked, but a smile quickly spread over his face.

"Don't even think it Xavier." Astral warned the telepath. "I hate that joke more than Wraith hates cold coffee."

"What's he got planned now?" Planet rubbed his forehead.

"A little something." Astral said sternly. "We all have a little something planned for them."

"Oh boy…" Planet groaned.

"Relax, you're evil, acne laced twin won't make an appearance in the real world any time during that." Astral said as another form dropped into the Astral Plane and landed with a thud. "Here, however is another story. Say hello to your new roommate Pollution." Astral grinned.

"Ooowwww." Captain Pollution whined as he got up. "What hit me?"

"You conception of gravity." Xavier smiled. "Hello there."

"Bite me old man." Pollution noticed he looked entirely human. "AH!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Planet's face fell.

"Sorry, but Wraith kicked him out of Hell for hitting on all the Succubi." Astral shrugged. "Dumbass idea if you ask me, but then again Captain Pollution was not made with intelligence in mind."

"I'll agree with one." Planet nodded.

"Don't worry though; he's stripped of all his powers while here." Astral reassured Captain Planet.

"What; why?" Pollution shrieked.

Astral gave the anit-Captain a hard look. "E-VIL."

"Right." Pollution shrunk back. "He's the one I pissed off last time, right?"

"Yup." Planet smiled.

"Mommy." Pollution whimpered as he nervously slunk away from the group.

"Are you sure you aren't an interLOAFER?" Xavier asked as he watched the tense interaction.

"More like their clean up crew." Astral grumbled. "Anyway I'll be making sure Linka gets the message and so will Wraith."

"Uh, I know this is a stupid question but who's going to be with Gi?" Planet asked.

"You don't want to know." Astral sighed.

"I pray it is not DM." Xavier said. "He is a tad bit unstable."

"I'm more worried about Karma being the one that 'helps'." Planet groaned.

"Really, she seems quite calm to me." Xavier replied.

"Xavier, Karma has about a 2 understanding of human culture." Astral said, "And that comes from watching MadTV."

"Oh dear." Xavier paled once more.

"Yeah, now I gotta flash. Later." Astral said.

"Wait." Xavier grabbed Astral by the shoulder. "Do you think you could take a few of the Misfits and X-Men with you?"

"And Perhaps my sons as well." Splinter said as he came into view.

"What am I doing here?" Hawk shrieked as he floated by with no control.

"I figured I might as well make it a full party." Astral shrugged. "I got no problem with it, how about you guys?"

"Well…" Perfection appeared floating upside down next to Hawk. "I would say it'd be ok, but they'll need a babysitter when I get all 'Sufferance' on Wheeler and his pops."

"I can help!" Clotho appeared next to the cowering Pollution who immediately perked up. "Down boy or you get a lightning bolt up the ass." Clotho growled.

"Yay!" Perfection cheered, "Clotho is helping!"

"Yes, I am!" Clotho cheered as the two Scions gave each other a big hug.

"I swear those two could be related." Astral groaned. "Any other objections?"

"I do, please don't let Karma take Gi Shopping." Planet pleaded.

"Don't worry, she won't." Astral assured Captain Planet.

"Hey, you know who else needs to be here?" Perfection asked.

"Don't do it." Astral warned as Captain America and Bruce Banner appeared. "Too late."

"I was having soup…" Bruce said blankly. "I'm going to wake up in 32XXL pants again aren't I?

"Probably." Perfection smiled.

"Where am I?" Captain America blinked as he started to float away.

"Hi, Captain America!" Clotho smiled.

"Good lord is nothing sacred to you, you maniac?" Xavier shrieked.

"One thing." Perfection said as he chained Captain America to the ground.

"I shudder at the thought." Xavier groaned.

"Trust me; it's a lot saner than you think." DM said as he too appeared with Wraith not far behind.

"You mean he's not worshipping cheese anymore?" Astral asked in confusion.

"Think about it Astral." Wraith said. "What could possibly mean more than cheese does to him?"

"Ah…" Astral nodded. "Good point."

"Could you tell me where I am?" Captain America asked Captain Planet.

"Astral Plane." Captain Planet extended his hand for a shake. "I'm Captain Planet, nice to meet you, Captain."

Captain America gave a light hearted smile. "Same here Captain."

"Bruce Banner." Bruce walked up to the two Captains. "Do I know you?" He asked Captain Planet.

"Well your big green alter ego used me as an all purpose sports tool." Captain Planet said.

"Oh…" Bruce winced. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, don't worry I can take it, besides I kind of asked for it in the end." Planet nodded as he looked over to Xavier who was busy chasing Perfection around like Elmer Fudd chasing Daffy Duck. "You guys might want to get comfortable…"

"Uh… someone help…" Hawk groaned as he floated by. "Please!"

"You know one day, you're going to look back on this and laugh." DM said politely as he pulled Hawk to the surface.

"Yeah, of course I will, I'll be laughing at everything when I'm in the Looney bin!" Hawk yelled.


	57. Grand Opening

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Whoever keeps reviewing with a request for me to update "The Stranger", please stop. I will update it when I am able and when I have new chapters available, as of now I have none.**

_**Grand Opening**_

Later that day the Misfits were invited to a very new and very swanky club in Bayville. When they arrived, they immediately recognized Cardinal at the front door, chatting away with one of the bouncers. As the Misfits approached the door, the other bouncer cut off their path completely.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Stanley whined. "We got an invite!"

"Pfft, yeah right, like the boss would invite a couple of ingrate army mutants." The bouncer lifted his glasses to reveal glowing orange eyes.

"Hey, you want to keep your job, you let them through." Cardinal shouted. "They're _my_ bosses' friends."

"Y-yes sir." The bouncer stuttered.

"Hey you guys." Cardinal smiled as he opened the door to the club. "Welcome to 'The Pod Bay'."

"Wow…" Daria, Quinn and Brittany were all awed by the elaborate make of the club. Then they saw Jamie and exchanged looks of pure evil.

"Ah, welcome!" Spaz walked up to the group in his specter form and gave each of the Misfits and attending Joes a big hug. "I can't believe you're the last group to arrive and Sans-Wanda and Shipwreck I notice."

"Yeah, Psyche-Out wanted to talk try and help Shipwreck deal with her dating Perfection." Todd said. "So what do you guys serve here?"

"Well, as long as it is non-alcoholic we can make just about anything." Spaz said proudly.

"Ok, but who is doing the cooking?" Lance asked, fearful that Kitty might be allowed in the kitchen.

"We have twenty professionally hired chefs who have previously worked for many secret organizations." Spaz smiled.

"Professionally hired?" Althea arched an eyebrow. "I have this strange feeling these cooks might be old friends of B.A."

"This place is pretty tame." Roadblock looked about curiously. "What's your game?"

"Our game?" Spaz asked in confusion. "Oh, our business plans? Simple we are here to provide a safe and neutral setting for all teenagers to congregate and enjoy each others company. Hate groups not allowed."

"Hey, I like that!" Pietro said. "And her and her and her…" He zoomed off to a young woman who was on the dance floor.

"Who else is here?" Freddy asked as he scanned the room. "I see the X-Men, the turtles and Ma-ti."

"You mean the Planeteers, right?" Althea asked.

"Nope, just Ma-ti." Freddy assured her.

"All right, looks like tonight should be set for some fun then." Angelica ran out to the dance floor.

"I say, we enjoy tonight and put our worries behind us." Freddy nodded as he bowed to Lina and took her hand.

"Why am I even here?" Larry asked as Arcade guided his chair down a ramp.

"Dude, it's a night to kick back and relax at Wraith's expense. Take it and enjoy it." Arcade said.

"Why?" Larry asked, "I'm just going to be back in therapy tomorrow."

Arcade gave him a hard look. "All the more reason to relax and let loose."

"I can't even dance!" Larry pointed out.

"Then socialize." Arcade said as he sat next to Larry at the large bar in the center of the building and got the attention of the bartender. "I'll take vodka on the rocks."

"How about I give you a root beer and you smile sheepishly." The bartender turned around to reveal himself; it was Wraith. "Does that sound good?"

"That sounds perfect." Arcade blushed and gave a sheepish grin.

"Oh! I'll have a glass of battery acid with molten glass, whip cream and a cherry on top!" Stanley hopped on to the seat next to Arcade.

"Sorry, we don't serve that here." Wraith shot Stanley a look of daggers. "How about a Pepsi and you live with it."

"Ohhh…" Stanley groaned in disappointment as he took the drink and sat next to Larry. "Okay."

"Battery acid?" Larry asked in confusion.

"It's Stanley; trust me you'll get used to him." Arcade smiled.

"No, you won't." Wraith deadpanned.

"So, what is tonight for exactly?" Larry asked.

"Part mushy couples night…" Wraith nodded his head towards Logan and Jinx who were dancing a scene from _Pulp Fiction_. "It's also about getting to know your new neighbors." Wraith nodded his head towards the door where the rest of the Planeteers has arrived. "And it's also about me getting money for future products." Wraith pointed to several new faces, former and current students at Bayville high. "Mainly it's about making sure you guys and all you're friend have a safe place to hang out."

"Wow…" Jean said as she and Scott approached the bar. "You're actually doing something nice, for other people without a catch…" Jean narrowed her eyes. "What's the catch?"

"You're too shrewd, you know that, right?" Wraith narrowed his own eyes right back.

"Hey look at all the freaks!" Duncan Matthews and his local chapter of the FOH had wandered in.

"Lovely." Wraith grumbled. "L.B."

The small blue ghost materialized next to his brother and gave nasty glare. "What do you want now?"

"Keep an eye on those idiots for me." Wraith glared at Duncan and his gang.

"What?" Scott asked, "You're going to let them stay here?"

"So long as they don't start problems, they're welcome." Wraith grumbled.

"Trouble started." L.B. said as he pointed his older brother to the problem; Duncan Matthews had just met Ash.

"No, that's a self rectifying situation." Wraith's eyes made a devilish smile.

"Yeah, I meant trouble for them." L.B. said.

On the other side of the restaurant, Ash had been enjoying a nice alcohol free Mai-Tai when Duncan Matthews and the FOH had come in.

"_Scratch one up to bad timing."_ The one handed groundskeeper sighed to himself as he saw the young clone of Logan and Logan's adopted daughter, Jubilee sit at a table with Tabitha and Kitty.

"Ugh, like can you believe those idiots." Kitty groaned. "The sign outside even says 'No Hate in here.'"

"If we're lucky they're probably just here by mistake." Tabitha grumbled.

"I doubt it." Rina kept a dangerous glare on the wandering embers of the FOH.

"Hey, looky what we got here…" Duncan came up to the table. "You're Kitty Pryde if I'm right. You put a true American hero in jail, you know that?"

"Stryker's not even an Anti-American hero; he's just a big bully who uses religion to control people." Kitty snapped.

"Well I could care less about the whole religious thing but…" Duncan tossed his glass of water onto Kitty's face. "He's still a hero."

"You should leave." Rina growled. "Now."

"Well, looks like we got us a little hot tempered vixen." Duncan turned his attentions and went to grab Rina's wrists only to be flipped onto the floor.

"Don't touch me." Rina stood over Duncan, though she kept her claws hidden.

"You little…" Duncan's insult was cut off by a sudden jolt upward, and he was suddenly spun around to face a very normal looking man covered in facial scars.

"OK, listen jack-off, I just saved your life so here's how you can repay the favor; take your little _Varsity Blues_ wannabes and leave, or else I might have to rescind the whole life saving thing." The man casual dusted Duncan's shoulder's off.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"Get out of here before I kick your ass, got it?"

"Who the hell are you…" Duncan was interrupted.

"The name's Ash and I happen to work where these four lovely young ladies work, so if I happen to see you messing with them or anybody else from their school, you just might happen to find a nice shotgun full of lead pointed your way. Now do you need that written down or perhaps an email might do?" Ash sneered.

"Mutie lover." One of the FOH members snickered.

"Got good taste though…" Another one said as he grabbed Tabitha's rear. She responded with a time bomb down his pants.

"AH! GET IT OUT!" The FOH goon screamed.

"I have a better idea." Peter and Freddy walked up to the FOH member, who stopped running around just as the small bomb blew a hole in the crotch of his pants.

"Yeah, how about you guys get out." Freddy cracked his knuckles. "Before the owner makes you get out." Freddy pointed to Wraith was giving the FOH members a death glare visible clearly from across the room.

"Come on guys." Duncan said, half petrified, half enraged. "Let's leave this place to the freaks, not like it'll be standing for long anyway." With that the FOH stormed out of Wraith's new club and most of them left with harsh and vile parting words.

"Okay then." Perfection said as he and Wanda appeared with a slightly less annoyed Shipwreck. "Now that that small smidgen of a problem is over, we can get down to business."

"What business?" Wheeler asked.

"Father-son reunion for you." Perfection smiled at Wheeler, "Linka gets a nice trip to Russia and the Ukraine, while Gi gets to visit Orlando with Althea. Each group gets to take a turtle, a group of Misfits and a few X-Men." Perfection saw Scott about to object. "Cleared with Xavier, Hawk and Splinter."

"I can't argue then, just oppose." Scott whimpered.

"What about Kwame and Ma-ti?" Linka asked.

"Well they're staying here with the rest of the people." Perfection said, "Because they aren't being complete asses about getting to know the Misfits…" Perfection let his look linger on Linka. "Or the X-Men…" Perfection and Wand lingered on Wheeler.

"And well, Gi just needs to lighten up in this new world of hers." Shipwreck explained.

"OK, I'll give you Gi is a little tightly wound." Wheeler looked at the Asian Planeteer who looked like she had just come out of a shooting for a bad horror movie. "But how are we deserving of this?"

"We sent Captain Planet into a battle that we could not handle." Kwame said. "I have come to accept that. We are not the heroes we once were in our world, we must be careful and if we wish to survive any new enemies we must learn to accept the help of our new friends."

"BUT THEY'RE LUNATICS!" Linka shouted.

"No one is debating our sanity." Arcade spoke up, "We're just saying you should stop looking down at us, since our radioactive mutant was able to nail your powerful Captain into the ground like a rail-road spike. You might also want to listen to us when you try to take on Cobra or the other dudes."

"Especially the Shredder." Leonardo spoke up. "And please stop judging my family because we were created through radioactive waste."

"But…" Wheeler tried to defend himself.

"I have a tape." DM frowned as he appeared with several small flying remote cameras. "You two have got a lot of arrogance to think you can be on the same level as these guys within your first weeks here." DM continued. "Even the turtles have to learn how this world works and while they are definitely attuned to survive on their own now, it would still be highly ill advised for them to take on anyone until they have fully adapted their way of living, and the same goes for Ash and you guys."

"But Ash…" Wheeler looked confused. "Wait Ash isn't from this world?"

"Nope, but it's kinda hard for me to remember that sometimes; I fit in way to well." Ash groaned.

"So, what is going to happen?" Linka asked.

"We're gonna take you three on small little camping trips to get to know the others better." Perfection smiled, "And Wheeler, you're with me!"

Suddenly all the color from Wheeler's face drained and he fell to his knees sobbing.

"Oh come on, I can't be that bad!" Perfection said defensively.


	58. How the world goes round

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2 are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: You know the best thing about the interLOAFERs? You'll never see a fic where the Misfits and X-Men go jumping through dimensions, because Perfection will just dump them into their world when he gets bored. **

_**How the world goes round**_

"I still can't believe it…" Wheeler stood at Ground Zero in New York.

"The sad thing is, it happened in a lot of worlds…" Perfection sighed. "The key is to move on."

"Yeah." Donatello, disguised by a trench coat and image inducer, agreed as Toad and Lance walked up to join them.

"So, we gonna get this over with or what?" Wheeler grumbled.

"Well, sort of." Perfection said darkly. "Wheeler, your dad's not the guy you knew."

"What, is he a mutant now?" Wheeler asked as confusion flooded his face.

"Actually, he's against them." Perfection breathed heavily.

"What?" Todd was shocked. "He's a member of the FOH, isn't he?"

"Aw man, this is going to be bad." Lance groaned.

"What's going to be bad?" Wanda asked as she, Jean, Amara, Rogue, Jubilee and Rina walked up.

"Wheeler's pops is anti-mutant." Todd snapped.

Wheeler only remained silent. He could not conceive of the idea that his father would let such a thing as simple and as stupid as genetic differences sway him into blind hatred. Wheeler knew his father was hard-headed and stubborn because he was the same way, but his father had never let anything such as race cloud his judgment before.

"Here he comes." Perfection said solemnly. "You have choice to make here Wheeler and it is going to suck either way. We'll be over there." Perfection gave the Planeteer solemn pat on the back as he lead the others away.

"What, no Sufferance?" Wanda asked.

"You know, I thought about it, but the only person who even has a remote chance of reaching Wheeler's father, is Wheeler himself." Perfection sighed.

"Wasn't Clotho supposed to be here?" Jean looked around.

"Yeah well, she got distracted." Perfection gave a nervous half-smile.

"By what?" Jean inquired.

"Warren." Perfection's grin grew as he increased his distance from the telekinetic.

"Oh God…" Jean groaned.

"You mean to tell me you _still_ think God is listening to us?" Rogue quipped.

"No, just habit I guess." Jean sighed.

"I hope Wheeler can handle this." Lance cast a worried look back. "He's an okay guy when he's not touting his high and mighty ego around."

Wheeler however, was about to have one of the single worst arguments in his life and he knew exactly how it was going to end.

"Hey, how's my tree-huggin' son doing?" Wheeler's father went to give his son a hug, but Wheeler pulled away. "What, you to old for a hug from your old man now?"

"No dad, it's not that." Wheeler gave his father a guilty hug.

"Well that's good to know." Wheeler's father smiled, and then noticed his son's grim face. "So, you still tryin' to get with that Russian girl?"

Wheeler cracked a smile, his father always got to the point. "Not tryin' anymore dad, I am with her."

Wheeler's father caught the grim look that remained on is son's face. "What's wrong, she's not pregnant is she?"

"No!" Wheeler laughed lightly. "I heard…" Wheeler started down the long tough road. "I heard some rumors that you're a member of the FoH."

"Sure am, son." His father smiled. "I'll tell you what we're gonna give those mutie bastards somethin' to think about."

"I don't believe it." Wheeler groaned as he sat on a bench. "They weren't lying."

"Who?" Wheeler's father asked.

"My friends, they told me you joined a hate group, but I didn't want to believe it." Wheeler tried to catch his rapidly vanishing breath as he gripped his head in confusion before h shouted at his father. "How could you even think of joining a group of hate mongers?"

"Hey, watch your mouth." Wheeler's father leveled a finger at his son. "The FoH ain't about hate it's about the survival of our species."

"Dad…" Wheeler started, "They use hate and fear to condemn innocent people because their different, they're the same as Nazis!"

A sharp crack across his face jolted Wheeler backwards. A second of silence passed between the father and his son before the father realized his mistake.

"Wheeler…" He started.

Wheeler growled as he turned away from his father. "I don't want to hear it… _Wayne._" Wheeler emphasized the use of his father's name. "Have a nice life; I know I will with all my friends, mutant and human alike." The trip ended with Wheeler walking away from his father and into a portal that took him and his friends back to Hope Island.

Wayne Sloane stood at the spot he had slapped his son for hours before he finally grounded himself back into reality. He had just pushed his son as far as he had ever pushed him and he could only blame himself.

"I can change." Wayne said to no one as the world around him froze.

"For your sake, I hope you do." A dark hooded figure stood next to him.

"W-who are you?"

"A father like you." The voice said. "A father that pushed his son far away, so far that even to this day he doe not know how proud I am of him. You can call me Dwayne."

"What's your son do?" Wayne asked.

He heard the man smile, "In your mortal life, you will never know." The figure pointed and Wayne followed the crooked bony finger.

"What, I don't see anythi…" The world had gone back to normal and the strange hooded man was gone. All that remained was a note scrawled on what looked like an old piece of parchment and he read it aloud to himself. "A father is not allowed to hate."

* * *

**AN: I go by the popular belief that "Wheeler" is Wheeler's first name. Also of you can guess who the hooded man was, congratulations you've probably read my pointless Wraith comics. **


	59. Oceanic Opportunities

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Oceanic Opportunities**_

"Oh, look at all the cute little baby seals!" Karma almost leaned over the edge of a seal habitat at a marine life theme park.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Gi asked with a slight edge of concern.

"I probably should." DM said, "But if I interfere she won't learn her lesson."

DM, Gi, Althea and several Misfits and X-Men were sitting at a circular picnic table not to far away; enjoying a nice afternoon lunch.

"Which would be?" Althea looked over at the oblivious Scion.

"AHHHH!" Karma screamed as she toppled over into the habitat and made a large splash. A second later she was back above the habitat, still sopping wet. She immediately went back to looking at the baby seals.

"That." DM said plainly.

"So, how you feelin'?" Raphael asked the nervous looking Planeteer.

"Oh fine." Gi lied, and everyone could tell.

"Now Gi, lying to yourself is not productive." Fred said as he tossed a fish into the habitat. "It's called denial, right Psyche-Out?"

"That's right Fred, now let me do my job ok?" Psyche-Out smiled.

"Denial?" Gi shrieked, "I'm not in denial, I'm in a new _dimension_, I don't even know if my family is still the same, hell, I don't even know if _I'm_ still the same! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO QUESTION THE VALIDITY OF YOUR EXISTENCE?"

"I do." Xi said calmly, while Rina nodded. "I was created as weapon, and even though I have my family in the Misfits, I still often wonder what my purpose is; if I was meant to be more than just a weapon."

Gi bit her lip, "Sorry."

"I don't think you need to apologize." Althea said with a smile. "Just relax."

"Easy for you to say, you have all your friends as back up." Gi sighed, "And while I trust the others to be there for me, your villains here scare me."

"That's good." Rina said quietly.

"Ignore Princess Perfect-Combat." Raphael said, "You don't have to worry about the lunatics here, just worry about your guys that came here, keep your eyes on them and if you need our help or their help, just ask, that's what friends are for."

"Wow." DM was slightly shocked.

"Shut up, I can be nice." Raphael snapped.

Gi chuckled lightly, "Thanks, but I think I have to work through this myself."

"Now that is denial." Perfection said as he appeared, he was giving Wanda a piggyback ride.

"Hey P, how'd it go?" DM asked.

"Take a guess." Perfection winced as the others from Perfection's group appeared from a portal.

"Hey, I know how you feel." Lance was talking with a very depressed Wheeler, "Well sort of, if you want out and out rejection that's Lina."

"Yeah, thanks." Wheeler said his voice almost as hollow as his look.

"What's wrong Wheeler?" Gi asked, he own worries momentarily buried.

"His pops pimp slapped hi, yo." Todd said, he received several discouraging looks. "What?"

"Well, that certainly is one way to put it." Wanda chuckled lightly. "But yeah, Wheeler's father is not on any of our Christmas card lists."

"I thought you were Jewish?" Perfection asked in confusion.

"Christmas has no religious affiliation anymore, it's all corporate." Todd explained.

"Besides if Kitty found out imagine what she'd do to Rogue." Wanda said. "And Pietro and myself."

Perfection took a second to think and then shuddered. "I see your point, but this means I have to rethink all the holiday dinners!"

"Oh no." Wanda groaned. "We aren't orthodox!"

"So, no cook for Jewish Holidays?" Perfection asked in confusion as he fabricated a fake prayer shawl.

"Somewhere, someone is going to be seriously offended by this." DM groaned.

"No." Wanda growled in embarrassment. "Now change back."

"Ok." Perfection shifted back to his normal look.

"Right, well getting back to my friend…" Gi turned back to Wheeler, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I just need some time." Wheeler's voice was still hollow from the shock.

"It's all right Gi, he'll be fine." Karma said as she appeared by Gi and gave her a pat on the back. "He's got a lot of positive things coming his way."

"Like?" Wheeler asked with a sneer.

Karma was about to respond, but DM clamped a hand around her mouth. "Good things."

K2 then appeared in a bright flash, "We're all set!"

"All set for what Tin-Can?" Perfection rolled his eyes.

"Yachting." K2 gave Perfection what could be taken as a glare.

"Yachting?" Perfection arched an eyebrow. "Please, if you're gonna try to plan something fun, you might want to consult the master of it."

"I don't consult people who get stuck in Bathroom stalls." K2 definitely gave a glare.

"Well I don't help things that turn INTO bathroom stalls." Perfection shot back.

"Why I oughta!" K2 screeched.

"Ok, everyone prepare for some ocean bound fun." DM smiled.

"What about those two?" Wanda asked as she jerked a thumb towards K2 and Perfection who were now trying to bash each other's skulls in.

"They'll get tired eventually." DM said as the world shifted to a large yacht. "So just relax."

"Right." Wheeler snapped.

"Don't make me give you an attitude adjustment." DM looked over the rim of his glasses.

"Right." Wheeler said as he slouched into a deck chair.

DM just sighed, "You're going to give yourself an ulcer kid."

A few hours later the yacht's pool was mostly full with the Misfits and X-Men who had joined along. Rina, Raphael and Wheeler where not enjoying the pool; however, they were taking the opportunity to spar on the slightly off balanced ground.

"Hey come on guys this is actually kind of cool." Donatello smiled as he drifted, on a blow up raft, by the two sparing partners.

"No thanks, I have no need to cool myself." Rina said.

"It's not about cooling off." Raphael said as he took a kick to the chest. "Ow, damn girl that hurt." Rina just smiled.

"Yeah it's about having fun." Althea, Jean and Gi swam up to the edge, behind Donatello.

"Yeah." Donatello took a sip of his drink with a cocky smile.

"You three think you can get rid of him for us?" Raph asked.

"Sure." Jean smiled as she lifted the cup out of Donatello's hands.

"Hey!" Donny shouted right before his small raft was tipped over. When he surfaced he had a light smile on his face. "Can I have my drink back now?"

"Sure." Jean chuckled as she lowered the cup to Donny's hands.

"Ah, sweet lovely coconut milk!" Donny smiled as he made his way out of the pool.

Gi let out a loud laugh, and everyone's attention was turned. Well everyone but Rina, who delivered a kick to Raphael that sent him reeling back into the pool.

"Wow." Althea smiled. "Someone's lightened up."

"Well, I guess after being on edge for so long I just needed a break." Gi smiled

"Told ya." DM said with a smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go make sure that Wraith doesn't kill Linka and Peter."

"What?" Jean and Gi both turned and gave the Scion a concerned look.

"Relax, I didn't mean literally." DM chuckled, and under his breath; "I hope…"


	60. Not so Russian roulette

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Special thanks to RougefanKC who is letting me reference_his_ story at the end. (I goofed and assumed RoguFan was a girl, corrected it: 2AM on April 22nd. God I feel like a morn now...)**

_**Not so Russian roulette**_

"Think they'll shut up soon?" Astral asked as Wraith sat on the concrete rim next to him.

"Not a chance, but at least the others found some stuff to do." Wraith casually took a sip of his coffee. "Remind me to never have fast food coffee ever again, ok?"

"Sure." Astral said as he jumped off the giant tree pot they had been sitting on.

"Still can't believe those two ended up being related." Michelangelo said as he, Bobby, Spyder and Larry came back from their dinner.

"Yeah, talk about weird." Daria winced.

"Well in a wa it does kind of make sense…" Wraith said. "But really relations were pretty much a crapshoot when they were merged in."

"So now Pete has a new cousin." Brittany sneered. "Still don't like him or Kitty."

"Take it easy you little demon, Clotho's going to settle the whole love triangle sooner or later." Wraith said calmly.

"How soon?" Quinn asked as she and he sisters sat next to Wraith.

"Whenever she gets over her little addiction to Warren." Astral grumbled. "He's making all us angelic beings look bad by sleeping with her, you know that right?"

"Speak for yourself wing-boy, I got no holy ties." Wraith smiled.

"I was speaking of my fellow half-angels and any other mutants who might be born with wings." Astral said smugly.

"Whatever." Wraith yawned, and then he noticed Karma and DM walking towards them. "What you kill your group already?"

"Nope, we thought you'd be doing that." DM smiled back at his friend.

"No such luck here." Astral said. "Turns out Peter and Linka are actually cousins by a long lost uncle."

"Wow…" Karma was shocked. "What are the odds?"

"Not favorable." DM said flatly.

"So, those two have been yakking it up since they found out." Wraith sighed, "How'd Perfection's deal go?"

DM's face fell, "Not to good." DM then looked at Linka. "He might need to talk to her, and its is definitely going to strain some relationships they already have."

"What is?" Bobby asked.

"Ask Wheeler." DM said solemnly. "His story to tell."

"Which means it can't be good for any of us." Spyder groaned.

"Yup." Bobby agreed.

Wraith did not take this news well. "DM, take the kids to the yacht, I'll grab the Tin-man and Linka."

"Right." DM gave a half-lopsided grin. "See you there." With a flash DM and the others disappeared, leaving only Wraith and Astral.

"I'll take the russkie, you talk to Linka." Astral snorted as he plucked a cigarette from his pocket and then lit it.

"Yeah." Wraith's voice was barely audible.

As the two approached the talking cousins Astral noticed Wraith's aura was slowly freezing the ground and both Scions knew the reason; however, Astral was not willing to risk angering a fellow Scion, especially one as temperamental as Wraith.He let the looks of the people linger on them; as up to that point an illusionary shield disguised them all. When they came closer to the cousins he he motioned for Peter to follow him to the side.

"Linka, come with me." Wraith's voice was like forming ice on a lake.

"What is wrong?" Linka asked as she sipped on her own cup of coffee.

"Come with me." He repeated, and slowly walked away.

Linka looked at he newly met cousin with a look of confusion and Peter just shrugged and motioned for her to follow him. She quickly got up and did so.

"What is going on?" Linka asked in a worried tone.

"How have your feelings towards the Misfits and X-Men changed?" Wraith asked, again his voice becoming more like a frozen wasteland with each word.

"A lot less presuming that's for sure." Linka giggled. "Did you know that Robert is the worst prankster on the X-Men, but he still gets the Misfits from time to time?"

"Linka." Wraith's voice corroded the smile from Linka's face.

"Something's happened to Wheeler." For a moment she felt he heart stop as she imagined the worst of the worst cases.

"Nothing like that." Wraith said, "But he will need you now more than any time that has been or is yet to come."

"What happened?" Linka asked.

"I can't tell you." Wraith's voice still echoed of his cold barren heart. "What I can tell you is that along with the need to be there for him, you must also put your presumptions of the Misfits, the X-Men and Turtles completely out of your heart."

Linka stood silent. She knew she had presumed the Misfits to be arrogant, loud, noisy and obnoxious; and they were all too eager to confirm it. Still Peter did admit that the Misfits were a caring and compassionate group, a compassion matched only by their insanity. The turtles however were a different story; she and Wheeler were immediately wary of the mutants due to their origins and they did avoid them and even mad a few off color jokes about them. The X-Men though, she had no real concerns about.

"I never thought anything bad about the X-Men." Linka said weakly.

"I never said that." Wraith's cold mood branched out and chilled the air around them. "I said to cast aside your presumptions. Not everyone there will always be as you see them."

"I don't understand." Linka let her confusion show.

"In time, there may come to be a traitor, and that traitor may prove to be a friend. Don't presume to much, don't think they can't be corrupted." Wraith warned her, "No go, he needs you." Wraith extended his arm and a portal opened up, Linka promptly went through.

"My, my, my…" Alteran's voice echoed from behind. "Teetering on the edge of breaking your own rules I see."

"Just as you're on the edge of breaking your brother's barrier." Wraith sneered.

"How do you know about that?" Alteran snapped in surprise.

"I can see the deaths that will result if you succeed." Wraith turned to his fellow Scion; a look of pure agony crossed his face and stayed. "You know no one deserves to die twice and if you unleash them here it will happen to many undeserving souls."

"It's happening in another world and I don't see you whining." Alteran sneered back.

"It happens naturally at the whim of a greater force." Wraith's cold voice returned.

"We are the greatest force." Alteran snapped.

"We are the tools of the Universe, even we have limits." Wraith said as a bitter wind kicked up. "Your brother barricaded them from the realms we travel for a reason."

"Yes, I know, he couldn't control them." Alteran waved his hand dismissively.

"No one can control them." Wraith said as he vanished from sight. "And no one can control their opposites either."

"Weaklings." Alteran yelled, "You run from them at every turn."

Silence responded to Alteran's accusation.


	61. Fashion Rising

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Fashion Rising**_

Two days later Linka and Wheeler were hanging out at Xavier's talking with Peter and Kitty about the instability of their relationship. Unfortunately Clotho was also in the building and had a complete nervous breakdown when she found out that Lance and Kitty had broken up yet again.

"Think she'll be ok?" Kitty asked with a worried glance.

"Oh, she'll be fine; she just needs a representative…" Perfection smiled, right before Clotho knocked him out with a punch.

"Maybe a few dozen!" DM said as he and Wraith tackled the maddened Scion to the ground

"I can see a few dozen being the answer." Wheeler smiled.

Perfection groaned as he got up. "Jeez, Clo, watch where you swing that thing will you?"

"KILL! KILL!" Clotho shrieked, "MAKE THE MADNESS STOP!"

"Ok, time out for the Lesser-Scion." Perfection frowned and snapped his fingers. Clotho disappeared in a puff of perfume smoke.

"Thanks." Kitty said.

"Don't thank me." Perfection said calmly.

"Why not?" Peter asked warily.

"Because she's flipping out from the whole love triangle thing." Perfection explained, "Even Jean's lessons on not reading minds can't stop empathy and that's what she uses a whole lot more of."

"Basically, think of her as a larger, hormone driven version of HoME." Wraith smiled, "You remember him, don't you?"

"Yeah, he was cute, but I'm glad he's back home now." Kitty said and then she blushed, "Although, I guess we really should work this whole thing out, huh?"

"Excuse me." Peter said as he got, a wave of anger could be felt off of him.

"What's wrong big-man?" Wheeler asked.

"I need to hurt things." Peter grumbled as he walked off, only to have a worried Kitty follow him.

"This won't end well." DM predicted.

"Those clothes are so… ugh…" Perfection's attention had shifted to the usual gear that the Planeteers always had on. "Bland, repulsive _and_ boring, how do you guys even have parties?"

"We have a shaky friendship with a crazy multi-dimensional being." Wheeler responded in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Oh, I can't believe I've neglected you guys for so long…" Perfection's eyes got slightly teary, "Please forgive me."

"You know, you haven't done anything about the fashion here either." Wraith smiled evilly.

"WRAITH!" DM chided his friend with a newspaper to the back of the head that knocked the poltergeist's coffee to the ground. "Oh shit…"

"Start runnin'." Wraith growled as DM took off like a human Daffy Duck.

"You know, he's right." Perfection said, completely ignoring the mayhem that had started forming around him, "I've completely ignored the fashion faux pas in this world, I must save this world from itself!" Perfection warped into a superhero like costume with "Fashion Dude" written across his chest and he was about to blast off when Wanda came waltzing in and yanked him to the ground by his ear.

"No, bad boyfriend, bad." Wanda wagged her finger at him.

"That's it; I'm not letting Brian **(1)** near any of my friends anymore." Perfection groaned as he got up. "But if I can't save the world, then I'll have to save the Planeteers!"

"Yeah, well before you do that you might want to save DM from Wraith's wrath." Wanda said calmly right a giant beam of light, accompanied by one of DM's war cries, passed through the hallway behind her.

"Oh, they're big boys." Perfection smiled as a million energy blades pierce the walls around them and narrowly missed everyone. "They can take care of themselves."

"I was more concerned about everyone else to tell the truth." Wanda admitted as DM and Wraith met in a clash of melee combat behind her.

"Oh, don't worry they'll behave." Perfection smiled as the two friends disarmed eachother and began to wildly attack the other. "Right guys?"

DM and Wraith both turned to look at the couple. DM, with a sheepish smile on his face, just nodded. Wraith on the other hand gave what could only be his version of "the bird" and was promptly flattened by a safe along with DM.

"I swear those two get into more pointless arguments than anyone I've ever met." Karma said as she appeared above the safe.

"Right…" Perfection said as he quickly pulled a sketch pad from nowhere and began to scribble indiscriminately. "FASHION SHOW TIME!"

"Fashion show?" Pietro zipped in immediately and was quickly followed by most of the X-Girls, Lina and Angelica and for some reason Xi and Rina.

"Yes indeedily!" Perfection smiled, "But first we nee a catwalk and stage."

"Done!" Pietro said as he zoomed off to build.

"Next we need a few models, both male and female, about three for each Planeteers sizes." Perfection looked over most of the girls, but only picked out four. "Jean and Rogue you look like you could fit into something for Linka."

"OH PICK ME!" Amara grabbed Perfection by the collar and nearly knocked him out.

"ACK!" Perfection chocked out. "Get her off!"

Rina acted immediately and quickly pried Amara's hands free from her captive.

"You know what; you look like you'd do for Gi's look, same with you Althea." Perfection smiled.

"Oh, no…" Althea waved her hands in objection, "Not me."

"Nor me." Rina said as she turned to leave.

"Aw, come on!" Perfection was disappointed, "It's either two people who can do it with out getting into a cat-fight, or some of these other loonies!" The other girls took an immediate offense and turned to leave in a huff.

"Great, now we have no choice." Althea groaned.

"Actually, now that I get a better look you are too small for the job." Perfection tapped his chin. "Where are Jinx and Cover-Girl?"

"Are you kidding me?" Althea asked, "Cover-Girl wouldn't be able to fit into something for Gi."

"No, but she was a model, so she might know a few people." Perfection pointed out.

"This is going to end badly." Rina said darkly.

"Is there any other way?" Althea groaned.

"Well, we could put a stop to it altogether by taking out its organizer." Rina said flatly.

"I like the way you think." Althea admitted. "But I don't think that's a wise idea."

"Nor do I." Rina turned to leave, but was quickly warped into the back yard.

"What just happened here?" Linka asked in confusion.

"I think Perfection's gonna make us new clothes." Wheeler took a guess.

"Oh, ok." Linka said as the other Planeteers appeared from no where.

"Do we want to know?" Gi asked in confusion as she looked around.

"Perfection's making use some new clothes." Wheeler explained. "We think."

"Oh, that's it?" Gi breathed a sigh of relief.

A few hours later the X-Men, Misfits and Planeteers were gathered in the backyard of Xavier's Mansion where Pietro and DM had constructed a fully functional and powered stage and runway. Xavier did not ask any questions, Hawk didn't ask any questions and Logan immediately got the booze. Shipwreck showed up shortly after that.

"Aren't they supposed to be your role models?" Kwame asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but even they need ways to forget stuff like this." Arcade said with a smile. "Besides, it gives us leverage for future outings and such."

"What?" Kwame was shocked. "You mean blackmail?"

"Sure do." Arcade said proudly.

"All right sit down you little demons from hell." Ash took the stage in a red tux and a newly modified gauntlet. "We are all here because one of those inter-dimensional lunatics wants to give the Planeteers a new look. So with out further time away from the booze, let's get this show on the road. First up are the models for Ma-ti."

"Wow, could this be anymore red-neck?" Lance asked with a chuckle, the opening of a beer can from behind him answered the question and left him in a fit of tears.

Perfection then took the stage and introduced the first model. "First we have Bobby coming down the runway in a stunning Planeteer traditional look, but wait this new looks is imitation leather of the highest quality and comes equipped with pockets large enough to hold any number of detective novels."

Bobby came strutting down the with a large grin on his face and just as he reached the end of the runway a large stream of shaving cream covered him from head to toe. He stood in a shocked daze.

"Okay…" Perfection ignored the occurrence, "Next we have Roberto in a khaki traditional style, with some slight alterations."

Roberto came down the runway in a very professional manner, dressed in Khaki cargo shorts, a cargo vest and a sleeveless shirt. The Planeteer logo was also on the bottom of the left leg instead of the middle of the shirt.

"Oh…" Ma-ti cooed. "I like that."

"SOLD!" Perfection shouted as Ma-ti's clothes shifted their design.

"Next we have Kwame's selection. Or we would if he hadn't insisted on not changing his look." Perfection grumbled as he tossed a blank index card away.

Kwame received several glares from his teammates and the Misfits.

"What?" He asked in confusion. "I prefer practicality over fashion."

"Next we have Gi's designs." Perfection smiled, "First we have Rina modeling a Karma-Wear original."

When Rina did not take the stage Perfection merely shrugged.

"I'm not coming out." Rina growled from the rear.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you look lovely." Perfection reassured her. "Now please show us."

"Karma made it, I'm not coming out." Rina said flatly.

Perfection then walked behind the stage, shrieked and walked back out.

"Rina is excused, and Karma is no longer allowed to make clothes for anyone but herself." Perfection said. "So next up is Jinx, in a Maximoff Original, designed by Pietro himself."

Jinx immediately walked out on stage, but everyone could tell she was nervous.

"Jinx is wearing knee length blue jeans, a one piece swimsuit for all occasions and a mid-riff t-shirt, in this fashion travesty from the eighties. The Planeteer symbol in this mangled piece is located on the back of the shirt." Perfection said dully.

"Well, I like the pants." Gi admitted.

"And onto another original design, this one by Amara." Perfection said as he transformed Jinx's clothes. "Now as you can see in this design Gi's traditional shorts become Daisy Dukes and are now purple; the jacket now is denim instead of khaki and is a bright blue coloring. The shirt is now a bright red instead of pink and the symbol is now above the right breast pocket."

"Oh…" Gi's eyes went wide with pleasure. "I like it!"

"AND SOLD!" Perfection shouted once more as Gi's clothes changed.

"Can I have the pants from the other one though?" Gi asked.

"No prob." Perfection said as she got her new pants.

"I like my new clothes." Gi smiled.

"And next is Wheeler." Perfection said. "We only have one design for him."

"Great." Wheeler muttered. "What is it?"

"I think you should just take it with out seeing the model." Perfection said in a serious tone. "Pietro wanted to model it."

Wheeler stared blankly for a few seconds. "I'll take it."

Wheeler's jacket transformed into a large overcoat that went to his knees and his jeans pants became slightly shorter. His shirt changed from green to black and the symbol of the Planeteers remained in the center of it, while another one appeared on the left shoulder of his coat.

"Hey, not bad." Wheeler commented. "Who made it?"

Perfection thought for a second before answering. "Lance's invisible coyote."

"WHAT!" Lance shrieked, "I'll kill him!"

"Lance's invisible coyote…" Wheeler repeated. "I keep forgetting about that…"

"Really, I wish I _could_ forget about him." Lance grumbled as a walking talking coyote appeared in the seat next to him. "Oh great and me with out my pills…"

"Like those would do you any good." The Coyote said smugly.

"And moving on to Linka, we first have Jean." Perfection said as he kept an eye on Lance chatting with the air. "Jean is dressed in a large overcoat, with Linka's traditional Daisy Dukes…" Perfection covered the microphone and leaned to DM.

"What is it with these guys and Daisy Dukes?" He asked his friend.

"I wish I knew." DM chuckled.

Perfection went back to his job, "Under the overcoat we have a blue arm length shirt with a Planeteer symbol over each breast…" Perfection looked at the back stage in exasperation. "K2, eject Bobby from the design team!" A second later Bobby went flying into the mansion's pool, he was still covered in shaving cream.

Linka was speechless, as were the others in the audience.

"Moving on to a more favorable design, Rogue models her own take." Perfection said as Rogue came out. "Rogue has traded in Linka's traditional vest for what appears to be Wheeler's old jacket. The Daisy Duke shorts have become full length pants and the shoes are now less offensive to the eyes as they are now hiking boots made from faux leather. The shirt remains blue, only now its sky blue with the symbol on the right shoulder of the shirt and jacket."

"Oh, I'll take it!" Linka smiled happily.

"I was wondering what happened to my Slinky." Wheeler said aloud.

"Slinky?" Arcade asked in confusion.

"My jacket." Wheeler said. "We've been through a lot."

"Riiiiight…" Perfection said from the stage. "Anyway, one more to go."

"What?" Kwame asked in confusion. "Certainly you don't mean..."

"Sure do, now bring him out." Perfection grinned evilly.

"P, don't bother we know he won't change his look." DM said as he got on stage.

"Aw… but I made all these great new designs…" Perfection whimpered.

"Come on you." Wanda said as she pulled Perfection away from the stage, "Dance Contest tonight, remember?"

"Oh!" Perfection perked up as he warped himself and Wanda into their dance attire. "We're off!"

"I must say this event was a lot tamer than I expected." Xavier said as he wheeled up to the Planeteers, Hawk and the others not far behind.

"I understand that, but why would you drink in front of your students?" Kwame asked.

"It is, unfortunately, not anything new to them." Xavier groaned. "But it is also something we don't normally do. Tonight was special."

"Why?" Linka asked, "Because my dear I have the lovely news that I am getting a few more students, one of which is already dead if I understand her powers correctly. That and Kirby decided to devour the entire hidden lounge."

"What?" The Planeteers asked in a united state of shock.

"It is a long story." Xavier groaned as the small pink puff came walking into the backyard, walked over to a potted tree and promptly threw up into it. "A very long story."

* * *

1: Brian Griffin is my muse.. 


	62. The New AntiPlaneteer

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**The New Anti-Planeteer**_

"I don't believe what I'm hearing." Althea was completely stunned.

"Neither can I." Wheeler blinked as the Misfits and Planeteers gathered around a meeting table.

"Wow, Robbie-Jo finally found some one." Freddy smiled. "And it looks like Uncle Erma was right; he is an alien of sorts."

"Uncle Erma?" Ma-ti asked in confusion.

"Trust me Ma-ti this is one of those things you are better off not knowing." Lance sighed.

"Let's just say Fred's got some… unique relatives." Pietro explained.

"Okay…" Ma-ti blinked.

General Hawk was sitting at the head of the long table. Each Misfit, Joe and Planeteer had an identical file in front of them with the documentation of Sly Sludge working for the Kingpin as well as dating a relative of Fred Dukes.

"Fred, how exactly is she related to you?" Shipwreck asked as he looked the information over.

"She's my uncle's, brother's, aunt's, nieces' granddaughter." Fred explained.

The room was silent for a few seconds before Stanley spoke up. "I think my brain exploded."

"Like I said he's got a unique family." Pietro groaned. "What's the point of this anyway?"

"The point is this." Hawk dropped a screen down that cycled through several shots of Sludge yelling at Looten Plunder. "Our intelligence shows he quit working with the other eco-villains only days after the Chaos Spark. He's also gone completely legit for the most part and handles Fisk's most legitimate waste refineries."

"Wow." Linka blinked in shock.

"Wait a minute; isn't he needed for this Captain Pollution guy you told us about?" Lance inquired.

"Da, he is." Linka said, "But if he is no longer working with them, perhaps we no longer need to fear Captain Pollution's return!"

"Wrong." Hawk hit a button and another set of pictures flew by. Hoggish Greedly was taking the gift of the Smog Ring from Plunder. "Our sources say that's not our only worry."

"It can't possibly get any worse for us." Wheeler groaned.

This time a new set of pictures played through. The sight of the newest person on screen meant nothing to the Planeteers, they only recognized him as the man who attacked their peace rally; but the Misfits immediately began groaning and cursing.

Wheeler chuckled at first, "You guys are afraid of a guy wearing a bucket on his head?"

"Remember how we told you about Magneto, one of the most powerful and evil mutants around?" Lance growled, "That's him!"

"Wow, you know you could have told us that when he attacked the peace rally." Wheeler said.

"No we couldn't." Althea said, "We were under strict orders not to involve you in _any _affairs involving Magneto."

"Why?" Kwame asked.

"They didn't trust you." Hawk explained, "They still don't."

"Who is 'they'?" Linka asked.

"The Jugglers, the less you know about them the better, but sufficed to say they _really_ don't like the Scions or anything that results from their antics." Hawk explained. "Just try not to piss off any high ranking generals."

"Wow." Wheeler was stunned. "My third grade math teacher was right."

"So, getting back to business…" Althea pointed to the screen, "What's Bucket-Head up to?"

"Our sources tell us that Plunder and his group have struck into a temporary alliance with Magneto and the Brotherhood." Hawk flipped a few more pictures by, one of which showed a very depressed Pyro. "Our information also tells us that Pyro may be ready to leave the Brotherhood."

"Who is giving us this information?" Wanda asked, neither she nor any of the other Misfits could imagine Pyro defecting from Magneto.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hawk said lightly. "But we have a chance to get him and break up this alliance. Two days from now Magneto will be meeting with Plunder yet again to solidify their temporary truce into a full fledged alliance."

"How so?" Gi asked.

"No clue, but we have to stop it." Hawk said, "And we'll need your help, but I'm telling you right now Magneto and his cronies have no problem with killing you and as we found out the hard way Wraith can't always save the ones we love."

"So we may not come back alive." Kwame sighed.

"We don't really have a choice though." Wheeler said, "We can't let them become allies, it'd be too dangerous."

"Exactly." Hawk took a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie to you, once you're there it most likely will turn into a battlefield, you may have to fight to live, you may even have to kill."

Everyone turned to look at Ma-ti who simply bowed his head and shook it adamantly. "I cannot condone the taking of a life, and I cannot commit murder."

The room was silent once more as Lina reached over and grabbed Ma-ti's hands. "You can stay with me then, I'm training to be a medic."

"Yeah, that might work." Wheeler gave a half smile, but it faded when he saw Ma-ti was still in doubt.

"You all have the necessary information, this meeting is over." Hawk said.

The Misfits, Joes and Planeteers all filed out, to leave Hawk to his duties. However Hawk knew he was not alone, he had hung around the Scions too long not to have gotten a sense of their auras.

"You wanna come out now?" Hawk smiled as Wraith appeared.

"I need to see the Jugglers." Wraith said.

"What's this about?" Hawk was immediately concerned.

"Alteran may be taking his grudge to far, he may very well be on the verge of releasing a relentless force of nature that should never have been." Wraith said solemnly. "And I wish to inform them of the downfall of their power structure."

"What?" Hawk nearly chocked at the last part. "Say that again."

"They don't realize how much they've played into his hands, and I want to see them struggle in futile efforts to escape his grasp." Wraith grinned.

"Whose grasp?" Hawk asked, but Wraith only gave the usual empty smile of his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile at Xavier's Mansion, Scott and Jean were having their own moment of confusion. Scott's brother was on TV as a part of a government sponsored mutant team of heroes. To say that Scott was offended that his brother had told him nothing of this development would be a very large and violent understatement. 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" Scott shouted, "He didn't even tell me about this in his last phone call or email!"

"Well we have been busy with our own problems; maybe he just didn't want you to worry." Jean said calmly.

"I'm his older brother, I'm supposed to worry!" Scott snapped, "I need some air."

Scott made his way through the kitchen and into the backyard where Perfection and L.B. were busy trying to find Kirby.

"Hey Shades, what's up?" Perfection flashed his trademark goofy grin.

"My brother's leading a new mutant team and never told me." Scott harrumphed as he sat on a deck chair.

"Well…" Perfection thought for a second, before he completely vanished.

"What'd I say?" Scott asked in confusion.

"Something that reminded him of his past." L.B. said as he floated over to the chair next to Scott, "You know, maybe you need to focus less on what your brother did tell you rather than what he didn't."

"Excuse me?" Scott arched an eyebrow.

"Well, my brother and I may not communicate with in the best parameters of human society, but we get our message across in our own special way." L.B. shrugged, "All siblings do if you think about it, and he probably did tell you, but in his own way so you wouldn't worry."

"I guess Wraith must worry about you a lot, huh?" Scott asked.

"No." L.B. shook his head, "He tends to worry more about the people I meet, something about our insurance not covering mental damage on every stranger or something."

"You guys have insurance?" Scott. "I don't suppose your company has good car coverage, does it?"

L.B. just glared at the mutant before he vanished into thin air. After a few more minutes of resting his mind Scott decided to look over the old emails his brother had sent. He decided to pay more attention to his brother's talks about meeting new people, and eventually he found a brief glance into his brother's life at the end of the last email.

"…_My friends and I might be hanging out a lot more than usual now. We got government funding for our group and even an endorsement or two from several companies looking for mutant spokespeople. Don't worry though our lawyer says they can't make us do anything to hurt our friend and family, so we'll be fine. Later, Alex"_

Scott simply smiled; he had to pay attention to the smaller things more often. Of course his brother still hadn't told him that he'd be fighting in a combat group.

* * *

Over in the Nevada desert a small camp sight was set up near a large metal dome. In the camp sight rested the Anti-Planeteers and the few workmen that Plunder had brought along. Soon however they were joined by Magneto and several members of the Brotherhood. 

"Our 'information' was leaked to the Joes successfully." Plunder grinned as Magneto sat down. The two groups were meeting in a large tent with a large table.

"Excellent." Magneto smiled. "I have thought your proposal over Plunder. You are a rarity among humans, your friends included. You don't care what makes a person so long as they have a use; however you are also guided by your greed and hatred. For now I have use of this hatred, and your factories would be welcome to employ our mutant brethren who cannot fight back. This is where your usefulness ends though, and I don't see how we can have any further involvement with you and your alien kind."

Plunder thought for a second and then a second more. "You know a war is coming and that not every mutant will be able to get to your meteor."

"Yes, indeed I do." Magneto sighed.

"I own a rather large island." Plunder said, "And its price is rather particular."

"An island?" Magneto scoffed. "That's it?"

"Well, it could be considered a small island nation if it were populated." Plunder smiled. "It's called Genosha, and let me tell you about it…" Magneto's eyes lit up with intrigue as Plunder spoke, and for once Magneto did not regret inviting the human to a location near his base.


	63. The Meeting of the Manipulators

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**The Meeting of the Manipulators**_

"Who called this meeting?" General Red barked out in the Juggler's meeting hall.

"I did." General Silver stated. "We have a special speaker today."

"Who?" General Black demanded.

"That would be me." The Generals all focused in on the lone figure that stood in their audience. They all recognized the rarely seen human form of the Scion of Death and they were not happy. "Before you get panties in a twist Generals, know now that I could care less about your plans for the future, and I in fact have come here to warn you."

"Warn us of what? Does your kind finally intend to invade our world?" General Silver asked calmly.

Wraith then shifted to his true form and let out a cold laugh. "My kind are the dead, general, if perhaps you mean the Scions though; no the Scions have neither the need nor the want to invade your world. Save for Therten, who is not a threat to your world anymore."

"Then what is your purpose here?" General Blue asked.

"My reason for being here is two fold." Wraith approached the generals slightly. "Reason one; your world is now set to be the unfortunate chess board of another Scion's temper tantrum."

"What kind of tantrum?" General Black asked, his tone was less severe.

"The former Scion of Light and Twin brother of the Scion of Darkness has forced a switch in their alignment. He has done this out of anger towards the other Scions, he claims we have mistreated him and he thusly wants vengeance." Wraith explained. "Do not take this as a direct threat to your world though, he has no desire to harm the people here; however, his latest scheme of revenge may very well bring about a near apocalypse or worse."

"Is this Scion the one who removed and replaced Rome?" General Red asked, with anger laced in his voice.

"Indeed, The Scion of Dark, is normally Maven Galgoya of greatly different universe, however his brother Alteran has usurped that power." Wraith continued. "In time he will calm down and he will accept a punishment from your world, or his brother depending on what Maven wishes." Wraith watched the Generals. "He is not the threat you need to worry about…"

"The hell he is!" General Red snapped.

"We will take care of what problems arise from him." Wraith narrowed his eyes at the General. "Now mind who speaks before you mortal."

For the first time in a very long time the Jugglers felt an immediate threat from the usually lame in action ghost. They stayed quiet and let Wraith continue and for the most part attempted to listen to him.

"However, he has or is most likely about to release the seal of a very dangerous form of existence." Wraith stared long into the hearts of the men before him. He knew, just as their future enemies would know, they had no hope. "They are called the Heartless by many, beings made of pure darkness that seek out pure hearts and steal them, thusly turning the person whose heart was stolen into a Heartless."

A General laughed, "My grandchild plays that game, but that's a nice story to tell us."

"As mortals you have very little grasp on how the walls of reality reverberate and echo through out the many universes." Wraith ignored the man for the most part. "To your world the video game _Kingdom Hearts_, is a work of fiction as are the enemies contained there within. I tell you now that they are real and their threat in person greater than any medium could convey."

The generals were silent, and then they talked among themselves. Wraith expected as much, he knew the living who were in power were always fickle when it came to accepting help from what they perceived as an enemy.

"How soon would they be here?" General Silver asked.

"I cannot say, it could be a few months or maybe a year, but it will happen relatively soon." Wraith said darkly.

"And the heroes of the games, they're real too?" General Red asked.

"We would bring them here." Wraith assured the generals, "As well as others whose power is tied to goodness in their hearts."

"Great, Mickey Mouse fighting in New York." General Black said in a bitter tone.

"King Mickey would not be able to be here. His highness cannot exist in this world." Wraith explained. "He would dissolve into the air if he came here."

"I see." General Silver replied. "And the Scions, what would they be able to do?"

"Nothing." Wraith said, "Alteran is playing a dangerous game of chess and he's using the Heartless as his pawns and the Nobodies they make to be his knights and bishops. So we must play in accordance."

"In other word you'll need to have pawns as well." General Silver frowned.

"Pawns, no; we will however bring in many friends to help." Wraith said. "Most of whom, your intelligence has most likely already seen from earlier." The generals silently nodded. "And now to the second piece of business; your regime will fall in the next two years. Enjoy what time you have left to use this power."

"WHAT!" The Generals exclaimed in outrage.

"I merely observe the strands of fate you and your ilk have woven, and just as people die so do civilizations and regimes. There is no stopping this, it will happen. Now squirm for me." Wraith smiled with his eyes as he slowly vanished. "I'd advise using your power to prepare for the Heartless."

"Who does he think he is?" General Red shouted.

"He's the one in charge of death." General Black said. "My guess is he wants us to play into that hand of fate, he wants us to think we're not going to be in charge for much longer."

"I notice General Hawk was not here…" General Green finally spoke up.

"He's on a mission with the Misfits and the Planeteers to stop the Brotherhood from aligning with Looten Plunder and his maligned and idiotic 'eco villains'." General Silver rubbed his chin. "Gentlemen, I think we must first prepare for this 'Heartless' invasion."

"I think we need to rid ourselves of these Scions." General Black growled. "They're the threat."

"Personally, I believe we may have more to worry from Magneto's impending alliance." General Green said.

From there the meeting of the Jugglers descended into four hours of arguments. They never reached a decision.


	64. Alliance, Allegiance, Agony

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Alliance, Allegiance, Agony_**

The situation was tense aboard the Joes transport and it was not better in the Planeteer's Geo-copter. The Misfits and Joes were worried about the possibility of Magneto's army being at the location that their source had revealed. The Planeteers were busy worrying about the possible return of Captain Pollution. Other than their worries, the trip to the landing zone was incredibly uneventful.

When the groups landed the Joes immediately committed to radio silence and gave the Planeteers safety gear and first aid kits. Then the Joes and Misfits made their way through a small maze of small canyons and crevices until they found themselves in a wide open area with a single large pitched tent. They all knew what the single tent with now people meant.

"TRAP!" Roadblock shouted as the canyon behind them collapsed.

"Indeed, Joe, indeed." Magneto descended.

"I knew it!" Scarlet Witch hissed, "You lying, manipulating, piece of crap!"

"Wanda is that really any way to speak to your father?" Magneto narrowed his eyes in anger. "Besides I only half-lied, St. John's loyalty _is _in question, but I think you know what that means."

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?" Ma-ti shouted in anger.

"What would you care human?" Magneto casually gave the Planeteer his usual evil glare.

"I know you're a liar and manipulator, I know what you did to get him to come to you!" Ma-ti's voice was ragged with anger.

"You make it sound unique." Magneto chuckled. "I simply removed that which was in my way, of course it worked out nicely that those humans were there to do the same to him."

"What's he saying?" Wheeler asked in confusion.

"I had St. John's family killed." Magneto said casually, "He just assumed the humans that were there to kill him, had killed his family."

"You're a monster." Linka gasped.

"Tell us something we don't know." Avalanche spat.

"You just keep getting more and more depraved, you know that right?" Arcade snapped.

"You should be quiet human; after all you may find yourself fully occupied in the next few minutes." Magneto sneered as he spoke into a small communicator. "Mastermind, have Plunder summon their minion."

A few seconds later five dark beams of light pierced the sky and met at a singular point above Magneto. From that point a strange and twisted skeleton grew, then came the muscle and finally the jaundiced yellow skin littered with welts and rashes. Captain Pollution had returned.

"Hey! I'm BAAAACK!" Captain Pollution smiled.

"Dear god that's sick." Wavedancer blanched.

"Oh, hey a blue haired hottie." Captain Pollution gave a perverted grin.

"Yeah, keep dreaming Captain Jaundice." Wavedancer rolled her eyes.

"Only one choice now." Wheeler nodded to Kwame.

"Yes." Kwame agreed. "Let our Powers combine! EARTH!" Kwame focused his ring on the ground.

"FIRE!" Wheeler joined in.

"WIND!" Linka shouted.

"WATER!" Came Gi's cry.

"HEART!" Ma-ti focused his ring and the ground shook.

A powerful, yet kind voice boomed from the earth as a crystalline form rose from the crust. "By your powers combined, I AM CAPTAIN PLANET!"

"Go, Planet!" The Planeteers shouted, even a few Misfits and Joes joined in.

"Well, well, I was hoping this wouldn't happen until later Pollution." Planet eyed his evil twin.

"Oh, really, well now I'm not stuck in that stupid floating hell, so get ready for the pain!" Pollution launched a ball of green fire at the heroic Captain.

"Don't think so." Avalanche said as a spire block jutted from the ground and blacked the powerful radioactive blast.

"What the; Where'd you come from you little twerp!" Captain Pollution shrieked.

"Well let's see when a mommy and a daddy fall in love…" Toad grinned as Pollution threw a small fit.

"I meant; where did he get those powers!" Pollution shrieked.

"Oh, well in that case." Quicksilver smiled. "When a mommy and a daddy fall in love…"

"GAH!" Pollution screamed.

"Wow, you guys work fast." Planet chuckled, and then focused on the tent. "Ma-ti, you're friend is in there!"

"What?" Wheeler asked in confusion as Ma-ti simply ran towards the tent.

"Hey, wait up Ma-ti!" Wheeler ran after his younger friend.

"Excellent." Magneto grinned as several mutants came out of the tent. "Sabertooth, Mastermind, Spiral; destroy them!"

"Whoa!" Wheeler backpedaled as he grabbed Ma-ti by the collar, just in time to pull him away from one of Sabertooth's attacks. "Need some help here?"

"Not a problem!" Captain Planet slammed down into the ground and knocked the evil mutants back several feet where they collapsed the tent.

"Cap, get John!" Ma-ti yelled.

"Okay then!" Captain Planet ran over and tossed the tent off what he thought was John. He was immediately doused in a pillar of flame when he did so.

"HA! TAKE THAT!" Pyro shouted as he continued to flame the hero.

"You know that doesn't hurt me, right?" Captain Planet asked as he absorbed the flames into his body.

"Whoa." Pyro blinked. "How'd you do that?"

"ST. JOHN!" Ma-ti shouted.

"Eh?" Pyro turned to see Ma-ti running towards him. "What's that little pipsqueak human up to?"

"He's trying to help you." Captain Planet smiled as he flew up. "I'd listen to him if I were you."

"St. John." Ma-ti huffed as he stopped in front of the mutant. "Do you remember me from the dream?"

"Eh?" Pyro squinted. "Oiy! It's you, you bleedin' heart human, I oughta roast you…"

"I'm not your enemy." Ma-ti said.

"Pyro, don't stand there, kill him and prove your loyalty." Magneto glared, "Or are you as weak as Mastermind said you were."

Pyro looked at Magneto, then to Ma-ti and shrugged. "Sorry mate, orders are orders." He raised his flamethrowers high.

The others saw this and tried to respond.

"We gotta stop him!" Quicksilver went to run, but was held fast a strange purple slime. "Hey, what the heck?" He looked over to see everyone's feet entangled.

"Ha, bet you though I was freaking out, huh!" Captain Pollution shouted in Quicksilver's face.

"Maybe, but you forgot something." Quicksilver smiled.

"Oh yeah, what?" Pollution grinned.

"Him." Quicksilver pointed behind the dark Captain.

"Oh crud, I did." Pollution lowered his head in defeat right before he was plowed through the ground by Captain Planet.

Ma-ti simply stood in front of St. John and looked at him with all the honesty in his heart. St. John returned the look with a wavering hand, and sweating brow.

"Pyro!" Magneto bellowed.

"He ain't even got a weapon." Pyro shouted. "He don't even fight!"

"That's not the point Pyro, he's a human. He is the enemy." Magneto was right next to him now. "KILL HIM."

Ma-ti looked at Magneto, "Why should he even side with the man who killed his family, let alone kill for him?"

"What?" Pyro asked.

"Ignore him; he's trying to confuse you. It's what he does." Magneto hissed.

"He does not need to listen to me, just his own heart." Ma-ti closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Pyro." Magneto growled. "Do it."

At this point Pyro's mind was so muddled in confusion he couldn't even hear Magneto and as he looked back and forth between the powerful mutant and the weak human something clicked inside his mind. He saw strength in the younger human he could not identify, a pure innocence that he once knew so long ago, long before he met Magneto.

"I ain't gonna kill him." Pyro said defiantly.

"What?" Magneto reeled back as if he had been hit in the chest with missile. He had expected Pyro to become unstable at the end of this mission, but he had not expected out and out rebellion.

"Did he just…" Quicksilver could hardly believe his ears.

"I don't believe it." Avalanche blinked.

"I said, I ain't gonna kill him." Pyro breathed deeply.

"Little runt!" Sabertooth took a swipe at Ma-ti, but Pyro jumped between the two and was knocked to the ground. "Serves ya right."

"And, I ain't gonna let you kill him either." Pyro staggered back to his feet, a giant claw mark raked across his chest.

"Pyro, kill him or from this moment on you will never be welcome to the Brotherhood." Magneto glared at the young mutant.

"Then I guess I ain't welcome now am I?" Pyro shouted at his former leader.

"Sabertooth, issue a retreat." Magneto glowered at his former lackey. "We've come to an unexpected impasse." Magneto turned to leave and then cast a deadly glare over his shoulder towards Pyro. "What could possibly make you think this human's life was worth saving?"

"Friendship." Ma-ti spoke up. "It's something that can only be given, and never taken or forced upon. I gave him my friendship."

"You barely even met." Magneto said.

"Friends do not need words or even reasons." Ma-ti said, "A true friend can see what is in your heart and they can see that is worth protecting."

Several spheres crashed to the earth then and Magneto and his mutants boarded them. Not long after the spheres departed Captain Planet returned with a confused look on his face.

"Pollution just vanished, like he returned to their rings." Planet said as he landed near the Planeteers. "How's your friend Ma-ti?"

"Lifeline is helping him with his cuts, but I'm worried." Ma-ti looked over to the young mutant; he was surrounded by green shirts. "I don't think he wants join either of the groups."

"What do you mean?" Planet asked.

"Well he was mumbling about the Misfits being 'army pets' and I get the general feeling he doesn't like the X-men." Ma-ti sighed. "He's got almost no where to go."

"Almost nowhere." Captain Planet agreed, "Sounds like he needs a lot of hope and a lot of help."

"I almost wish we could take him to Hope Island." Wheeler said, "But he still to big of a risk."

By this time Ma-ti was walking back over to St. John. When the young mutant noticed the Planeteer walking over to him he stood up and looked at the ground.

"I don't right know how to say this." Pyro started as he held out his hand. "But me friends call me Pyro, or they would if I had any real friends."

Ma-ti took Pyro's hand and pulled the taller young man towards him and gave him a clapping hug. "You have a friend Pyro."

"Uh." Pyro pushed Ma-ti out and away. "Yeah, right well..."

"Say it already!" Perfection briefly popped in and yelled in the young mutant's ear.

"Thanks." Pyro blinked as he rubbed his ear. "Thanks for helping me in my head and all."

"I didn't help your head." Ma-ti smiled. "I helped your heart."


	65. The Worries

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**The Worries**_

"What are we going to do with him?" Althea asked as the Misfits, X-Men, Planeteers (minus Ma-ti), Turtles and Scions all gathered in the interLOAFER Inn, the only building large enough to house them all.

"I say we lock him up." Pietro scoffed.

"Uh, speedy he saved Ma-ti's life I think that counts for something." Wheeler said.

"It does." Pietro said, "We give don't throw away the key, let him out when he's about ninety."

"I think he deserves a chance at least." Wheelershouted. "I mean he turned against people that had to have been like family to him, that couldn't have been easy."

"He's still one of Magneto's lackeys at heart though." Lance grimaced.

"Hey, I may not know this kid, but if he's willing to give his life for someone he didn't even know, I say that earns him a second chance." Raphael sided with Wheeler.

"Says the hot headed talking radioactive reptile." Pietro snapped, "You don't know who you're talking about Raph, Pyro Is a lunatic and a dangerous one at that."

"Well at least I'm willing to give him a second chance!" Raphael pointed an accusatory finger at Pietro.

"Yeah well you would know the value of a second chance." Pietro scoffed, right before he was slammed to the ground by a trip from Todd.

"We all know the value of a second chance, yo." He stood up. "Now I may not like Pyro much, but if we got a second chance, then I say he should get a second chance."

"Speak it loud, speak it proud Toad." Arcade said as he swayed to imaginary gospel music.

"Todd's right." Althea said, "He deserves a second chance."

Waves of agreement and dissent soon followed from various members of the teams, while others remained silent and thoughtful on the matter. Mostly the adults remained silent as they had already made the decision and were hoping the teams would come to a similar one. The Scions however, were not even taking part in the debate; instead they were discussing their own problems.

"Are you certain?" Mosious asked Wraith in concern.

"Very, he even smelled like the pit." Wraith said darkly.

"I can't believe him." Maven groaned. "I sealed them off for a reason!"

"He thinks he can control them through the Nobodies they make, doesn't he?" DM asked as he thought a few things over.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Wraith said as he caught a look of worry cross Perfection's face. "What are you thinking P?"

"You said that you told the Jugglers that we wouldn't be taking part in this directly." Perfection frowned. "When we kind of have to…"

"P, if I didn't warn them and assure them that we would not be interfering there would be many more deaths than should ever be." Wraith said. "And there still are too many. The heroes we have selected are not enough. We need a source of extreme power from this world."

"Like what, the Phoenix?" Astral scoffed, but froze when Wraith nodded. "You can't be serious."

"It may be the only way." Wraith said, "And it will happen sooner or later, better to aid than to destroy as far as I'm concerned."

"Great." Astral stomped his cigarette out. "Just freakin' great."

"Do you think I want to curse her with that power?" Wraith glared at Astral. "Believe me I wish I could remove that thing from this world, but I can't. We can't, not with out destroying the very fabric of it, not with out becoming like Therten and not with out condemning the innocent's that live here."

"I know." Astral sighed. "I know."

"Astral." Mosious began, "This is a frustrating even, I know, but we must hold strong in our hearts if we are to help this world fight back. I have already made way for the bearers of the Keyblades to arrive when the Heartless do. Perfection will bring the Emeralds and the Hedgehogs. DM will summon Cloud and his friends. Wraith will bring the past heroes that have died in the fight against the Heartless and Nobodies. Maven will bring what he can from his world. Karma has agreed to bring the Jedi back. Ragnis has sworn the many armies of his home world. Clotho has even promised to find a hero or two. Raptor has sworn a powerful force to their aide. What will you do?"

Astral remained silent as the other Scions let their gaze settle on him. They knew Astral preferred to take his fights head on, they also knew that he often ran from intellectual fights and that this scenario had a great chance of frightening him off.

"Please." Perfection looked up to his Scionic opposite. "_They_ need all the help they can get."

It was one of the few times that Astral had actually seen Perfection's real eyes. Mostly he saw the green sheen that he used to cover the real color or look, and it was times like these that Astral remembered no matter how much any of the other Scions had suffered, no matter how much they had given to their own causes and worlds, none of them had ever or would ever have the courage to do what he had done.

"I'll think of something; just give me some time." Astral said.

"Now the question begs." Raptor said. "When do we tell the children?"

"We don't." Perfection said. "Not until we're sure they're coming."

"Are you sure it's wise to do that Perfection?" Mosious asked.

"No, but they have enough to fear as it is." Perfection sighed; he didn't like the idea of lying to Wanda. "We tell them far enough in advance so the can prepare, but not to early to panic them."

"And how are we gonna know when that is?" Clotho asked. "None of us can go in Maven's Pit."

"I can." Wraith said. "I have nothing the pit can use against me. I've faced and conquered my darkness."

"But you revel in parts of it as well." Maven grumbled. "You'll be eaten alive."

"Atropos could do it." Ragnis suggested. "We all know that."

"I won't release her." Wraith said before the others could even look his way. "We need another way."

"Well, it's just a thought, but what about that annoying brother of yours?" Ragnis chuckled, right before a dagger found itself in his knee cap.

"Never joke that way about my brother. EVER." Wraith growled.

"Well we're going to have to come up with something soon, or we'll have to tell them." Ragnis growled back as he pulled the dagger from his knee.

"We can't know with out sacrificing some one, we can't sacrifice someone with out becoming monsters." Perfection sighed. "I'll tell Wanda tomorrow."

"I'll tell Hawk and Xavier to get the teams together." Wraith sighed. "DM, think you can get the Planeteers and Turtles?"

"Sure." DM nodded. "You know one good thing about these Chaos Sparks…" The other Scions looked at DM in confusion. "… Ma-ti." The Scions all nodded in agreement, Ma-ti was a powerful force when it came to the heart, even with out his ring.

"Yo, guys!" Todd shouted as the teams left the hall and passed the Scions. "We made a decision."

"Really, what's going to happen to the match head?" DM asked.

"Well, the Planeteers are going to keep him at Hope Island until he feels ready to come and join the Misfits." Todd hopped into the room and immediately noticed the looks on everyone's faces. "Something bad is happening isn't it?"

The Scions remained silent and averted their eyes, all but Astral who slammed his fist into a table and broke it. "Least you guys could do is answer him." Astral rushed out of the room in anger, then stopped at the archway and looked at Todd. "Yeah kid, something bad is coming…" Then he left.

"Worry about Pyro." Perfection said as a distant look clouded his face. "We'll worry about this for a while. Speaking of whom, I thought Gaia wasn't exactly hip to the idea of letting him come to the island."

Todd was about to push the question of why the Scions were worried, but thought better of it when he saw a look of fear in Clotho's eyes. "Captain Planet managed to persuade her to let him stay." Todd backed out of the room. "Later."

"He's not going to keep this a secret." Ragnis said.

"I know." Perfection said.

"He's going to blab it all over." Ragnis growled.

"Shut up Ragnis." Perfection gritted his teeth.

"He'll cause more panic than is needed, you know---" Ragnis was cut off in mid sentence by a right hook from Perfection.

"Now is seriously _not_ the time to be an asshole!" Perfection shouted as he left.

"He wouldn't have done it anyway." Ragnis righted himself.

"And you won' do it either." Wraith glared at his opposite. "No one messes with Toad, no one messes with Althea and no one under any circumstances messes with Jean. End of discussion."

"Right." Ragnis sat down on a couch.

"Who do you think Astral will get?" DM asked.

"He'll run away." Ragnis snorted, "Like every other time."

"Ragnis." Wraith growled, "I'd advise you to either shut your trap or leave, right now."

"Fine." Ragnis snorted again as he vanished in a flash of light.

"Whoever Astral retrieves to help, I have no doubt that their use will be immeasurable." Mosious said confidently. "He may not be a fast or prudent thinker, but we all know his heart has guided him through more problems than his fists. He'll come up with something."

"I wish I had your confidence." Maven sighed as he retreated into a pillar of light.

"I'm gonna go check on Warren." Clotho said, "He might be worried that I've been gone for so long." Clotho vanished into thin air.

"She's panicking." DM observed.

"I'll talk with her." Karma finally spoke up.

"No." Wraith said. "I'll talk to her. You look after Rina."

"Huh?" DM asked. "She was spying on us, wasn't she?"

"Yes." Wraith looked up. "And right now she's retreating into a safe place in her mind."

"Oh no…" Karma looked up as well. "What have we done to this world?"

The remaining Scions in the room all looked down in shame except for Wraith. He alone felt no shame and he alone would speak.

"We have done nothing and yet everything..." He said. "Our friend, in a moment of confused anger and rage has released a powerful force onto it; our enemy has attempted to destroy and we have saved it from him. This coming force, will try not our powers or our morals, but instead it will try something we have often forgotten and taken for granted as all beings have."

"Our emotions." DM said.

"Our hearts." Wraith corrected him.


	66. On the horizon

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**On the horizon**_

"So." Lance sat in the X-Men's lounge across from Kitty; Peter was on a couch parallel to them. "What now?"

"I advise, making a permanent decision." Wraith said as he walked by. "Clotho's on the verge of making Voodoo dolls of you three. Anyway, get to the Danger Room."

"Why?" Peter immediately snapped to attention.

"Just do it." Wraith narrowed his eyes; the teenagers immediately shifted uncomfortably and then did as he said.

Wraith watched them as the three got into a hidden elevator, almost immediately the three started to bicker. He almost laughed, but his mood was dire and soon so would everyone else's. He descended through the floorboards; thoughts of what would happen to this world flitted through his mind. Thoughts of the children in this world and what might if… No, _when _the Heartless appeared, how could they fight. Would they survive or would they perish. These answers he couldn't see, the darkness had obscured his visions and destroyed the many plans. He despised this strange lack of control; he always despised lack of control.

Then his thoughts shifted to Astral, he wasn't a cowardly person and anyone who would be dumb enough to assume that would easily obtain a thorough beating. However, Astral was not a thinker like most of the other Scions and having to watch his allies fight in his stead usually terrified him. Wraith knew this, not because he had read it on the Scion's soul, but rather in his actions. Whoever Astral would bring would have to be equally as tough.

His thoughts were interrupted.

"Waith…" Barney was tugging at the ghost's robes.

"Go sit with your father." Wraith handed him back to Shipwreck. "They shouldn't be here."

"Astral said everyone needs to hear this, including the babies." Althea piped up.

Wraith let a grim smile and a dark laugh pass. "Spaz, Cardinal, take the babies upstairs." Wraith's friends materialized and held their arms out with a rather grim look on their faces. When they were fully out of the room Shipwreck, Xavier and Logan all glared at the Scion.

"What's going on?" Xavier asked.

"Something bad." Hawk muttered, "Really bad."

"Hawk?" Shipwreck turned to his CO.

"Don't get angry at him for not telling you." Wraith said as he warped a field of air into a strange viewing screen The screen was pitch black save for the random yellow orbs that appeared. "Deep in the bowels of every universe there is a seal, a seal that Maven placed in order to block the travel of a dangerous enemy."

"Alteran unlocked ours didn't he?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Wraith said. "It will take a while for these creatures to seep into your universe, perhaps a few months or maybe a year. Maybe not even in your life time." The last part was a lie, and everyone knew it. "But they will come and they will do everything in their power to consume every last bit of light in this universe, most prominently the light in your hearts."

"Excuse me?" Hank blinked. "Our hearts?"

"Spiritual hearts," Wraith explained, "The part of your spirit that gives you your emotions. They crave the heart and they will seek to steal it from every last one of you."

"Including the babies?" Xavier asked.

"Especially the babies, the more pure the heart the more they will seek it." Wraith said grimly.

Not a word was spoken, but Shipwreck didn't need to speak to throw a punch. Still, punching a ghost would never rate high on anyone's list of smart things to do and he went sailing through the ghost, only to be caught by the specter's invisible hand.

"I will hide the babies when they come. I will steal them away into the single most secure spot I know." Wraith's eyes burned white as he spoke. "They will be safe."

"And what about the other kids?" Logan asked. "Not all of them can fight."

"They'll be safe. We're bringing in heroes from other worlds to help. We're even bringing back the Jedi." Wraith smirked.

"Oh god…" Hawk groaned.

"What other assurances will we have that they will remain safe?" Xavier clasped his hands together.

"I myself will resurrect five heroes who have previously fought the Heartless." Wraith said.

"Lot of good that will do us, you know since they probably got killed by them." Lance snapped.

"No." Wraith said, "They were not."

"Oh." Lance quitted down.

"That is not the only worry though…" Wraith began his long explanation of the Nobodies.

**M**eanwhile in Magneto's desert base the Master of Magnetism silently studied the video of Pyro's betrayal. He had been assured by Mastermind that Pyro was still loyal, yet he betrayed them for a single human. A human he didn't even know.

"Sabertooth." Magneto beckoned his henchman.

"Yeah?" The large mutant asked as he looked up from his disproportionate desk, which looked as if it were kept by a person stricken with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

"How goes the construction of Genosha?"

"Uh…" Sabertooth looked over his papers quickly. "Everything looks in order, but we've found an old Cobra experiment site."

"No surprising." Magneto mused. "Pick up a rock and something associated with their lamed organization will most definitely come crawling out."

"Yeah, well we also found this really, really weird big ass seal." Sabertooth said. "Apparently it just appeared over night."

Magneto remained silent for a few seconds more. "Seal it off permanently; we can't risk it being one of those Scion's tricks."

"All right." Sabertooth checked a few boxes off on some paperwork. "Wears Mastermind, don't you usually tell him to do this stuff?"

"Mastermind is currently occupied with a rather important mission." Magneto sneered. "As is Cortez."

"Ok." Sabertooth shrugged. "Got anything for me to do?"

Magneto walked over to a door. "Make sure Plunder and his so called Anti-Planeteers are holding up to their end of the bargain."

"Ok…" Sabertooth nodded. "Say boss, I thought you wanted to get rid of them."

"I would if I could Sabertooth." Magneto sighed, "However when I recently consulted a certain clairvoyant she made it perfectly clear that the course of our world will not only be steered by these new groups, but may actually benefit from them being here."

"Huh." Sabertooth smiled. "Imagine that."

**I**n New York the look the Shredder had on his face would have been enough to frighten even Captain Pollution into standing at attention. He had just discovered that one of his underlings not only made off with a significant amount of mutagen, money and secret information but she had also taken with her several specially designed armors. Armors hat he had ordered from Baxter Stockman.

"She will pay or this insolence!" Shredder roared in anger. "Blight will pay!"

"You want us to find her boss?" Rocksteady grinned evilly.

"And make her hurt?" Bebop added.

"No. I have a more important mission for you two." Shredder temporarily held his anger in check. "I need you to acquire some sensitive DNA samples."

"Sure, no problem boss." Rocksteady sharpened his bowie knife. "Where they at?"

"Your old home…" Shredder grinned behind his mask. "See Mr. Sinister for the list. Oblige any special requests he might have."

"Okay boss." Bebop said as he grabbed his own specially made lab coat and switched it for his favorite vest. "Anything else?"

Shredder thought for a moment. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to remind the X-Men or Misfits that we are not to be taken lightly."

Rocksteady and Bebop just smiled at each other and gave each other a simultaneous thumb up. Then Shredder turned to Tatsu, his most trusted of underlings.

"Tatsu to you I entrust the mission of retrieving my armor. If you find Blight, do not harm her just yet, I wish to handle her myself." Shredder's eyes tightened with anger. "Now leave me, all of you, I must contact Cobra Commander, he will want to know of the loss of his investment."

As Tatsu and the two mutants left, the human could not help but wonder about his master's methods. He knew Shredder had no respect for Cobra Commander as a criminal, but he could sense some begrudging response for the man. Perhaps it was the fact that Cobra Commander had managed to still remain a viable, if somewhat comical threat to the world, or maybe it was because the man was incredibly well organized. Either way, he could never understand his master's need to keep the bumbling fool up to date.

**C**obra commander had just begun to relax after a long day of yelling at his minions when a communication came through. It was Oroku Saki. Strange, Cobra Commander hadn't expected another message this soon, let alone at all. He couldn't understand why the Ninja Master felt obliged to keep in contact.

"Yes Shredder, what is it?" Cobra Commander asked wearily.

"Dr. Blight has stolen nearly $40 Million dollars and the experimental armor suits you invested in." Shredder cut straight to the chase.

"Oh, that's it?" Cobra Commander sighed before the reality hit him. "Whose $40 million was it?"

"That would be the money Destro had delivered last week." Shredder sounded even less happy than when he learned that the Cobra Commander was a fan of mutant zodiacs.

Cobra Commander sighed, "Great, so where does this leave the armor development?"

"On delay, but their reacquisition is in progress, as for the money the company will make up the difference." Shredder assured the Commander.

"How?" Cobra Commander asked in confusion.

"We have our ways." Shredder smiled. "Again it's currently in progress."

"You know if half my employees had your drive and genius Cobra would be on top again." Cobra Commander sighed. "Thanks for the report, kill her slowly for me please."

"Oh believe me she will pay." Shredder growled, as the communication ended.

"Of course if half my employees where like him I'd be dead in five minutes." Cobra Commander shrugged. "Maybe a quarter like him…"


	67. Not a goodbye

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Just a short sibling bonding chapter**.

_**Not a goodbye**_

"You're leaving?" Wanda looked at Perfection as if he had gone completely out of his mind.

"We have to." Perfection sighed. "We stayed here to long and a few worlds kinda went out of whack…"

"Such as?" Wanda crossed her arms.

"There's a D&D world where Chaos Spark brought in the _Exo-Squad_, and I don't think I can explain how complicated that is, but it didn't quite fuse with the adoptive world." Perfection sighed. "But we have to find a way to splice it normally or quite a few planets could kiss existence good bye."

"What else?" Wanda glared at her boyfriend.

"Well for one I have to go get Sonic, Shadow and the Chaos Emeralds; which is by the way not a fun thing for me to be near." Perfection slightly grumbled. "And then we have to go fix a screw up that Q made in one of the _Star Trek_ worlds and more things than I can list."

"And what if those things come while you're gone?" Wanda snapped.

"Then everything we've put into place to help you guys will automatically happen." Perfection assured her.

Wanda pouted as she shook her head and walked away. When Perfection went to put his hand on her shoulder she brushed him away. "Not now."

"Okay." Perfection said in an almost silent voice as he vanished behind her.

"You ok?" Pietro asked as he peeked around a corner.

"Leave me alone." Wanda snapped as she hexed a rock at him.

Pietro went to speak, but his sister was already walking away from him. "This is just too much."

The next day Pietro was waiting outside Wanda's room when she woke up. He held up a tray with some of her favorite foods which consisted of potato wedges, pancakes, blueberries and BA's coffee. She only cast him a curious glance.

"I know you're pissed about this whole thing with your dumb ass boyfriend, so I thought I'd make you some breakfast." Pietro smiled.

"Thanks." Wanda said as she took the tray and made her way down the stairs.

"You wanna talk about it?" Pietro asked.

"Not really." Wanda admitted.

"Well I won't leave you alone until you do." Pietro said.

"Whatever." Wanda sighed as she sat at the table and noticed the lack of noise or other Misfits. "Where is everyone?"

"Apparently they're helping Pyro move in." Pietro said.

"How, he doesn't have any thing to move." Wada pointed out.

"Yeah, well apparently he's also the richest S.o.B. on Hope Island." Pietro rolled his eyes. "Inherited a like seven thousand bucks from his mom when she died and he's kept it in savings his whole life so it's something like half a million or so."

"Wow." Wanda said as she dipped a potato wedge in some barbeque sauce.

"Yeah, although Xavier's making sure everything he buys is completely fire proof." Pietro nodded as if he was off in his own thoughts.

"Smart." Wanda finished her potato wedges.

"You know he's going to be worried like all hell when they come." Pietro said as he got up to make his own meal.

"Yeah, but…" Wanda shuddered inwardly. "Don't you just get a bad feeling when you think about those pictures that Wraith showed us?"

Pietro mirrored his sister's shudder, "Yeah."

"And the fact that they can be turned into those things…" Wanda shook her head. "I can see why they're staying as far away from this place as possible."

"Our world's just become one of the worst places for them to be." Pietro scoffed. "And I bet you everything I'll ever own, all Perfection can do is worry about you."

"Which would make him a perfect target." Wanda sighed. "I don't know who to be afraid for; us or them."

Silence filled the house, and then a blaring siren went off. The twins looked at each other and quickly bolted for their rooms and got into their battle attire. When they ran outside however, no one was there. Then Pietro's cell phone rang.

"You have your cell phone on you during missions?" Scarlet Witch looked at her brother.

"I put it on vibrate…" Quicksilver grinned as he flipped the phone open. "Fastest man on earth speaking." Quicksilver nodded and then hung up. "Hawk says that those two genome rejects that Shredder made are in the Central Park Zoo."

"Let me guess, we gotta meet them there." Scarlet Witch smiled.

"No, we gotta help the turtles, right now they're dealing with Dr. Blight and she's fighting ninjas with a giant spikey robot assisting her." Quicksilver explained.

"Sometimes our lives seem so surreal." Scarlet Witch said as she hit a button on her Mass Device watch. "Other times I just wonder if we aren't in some sort of comic or something."

"Well, we would make a good TV show." Quicksilver admitted.


	68. MondoRighteous

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Time for a semi-introduction of my favorite Turtles character ever.**

**_Mondo-Righteous_**

"Heh, here they come." Rocksteady smiled as he looked through his binoculars. He and his partner Bebop had stationed themselves in an observation deck for the bear enclosure. "Stupid turtles."

"Alright, got the bear sample." Bebop grunted as he pulled himself from the bear enclosure. "Although I'm not sure we needed this much."

"Just a few hairs man, you heard Sinister." Rocksteady grunted.

"Yeah, well he'll have to settle for all the saliva I got on my ass." Bebop groaned as he swabbed his rear.

"Heh, got your ass bit by a bear." Rocksteady mocked his friend.

"Shut up Rock, now where's the weapons?" Bebop asked.

"There." Rocksteady pointed to a small cache. "Ninja's brought them while you were playing with Teddy Rupskin."

Bebop searched through the weapons and immediately found two to his liking. "Oh, I call the grenade launcher."

"Figured you would." Rocksteady grunted. "I call the automatic rifle." Bebop nodded and tossed his friend the gun.

"Oh… RPG…" Bebop's eyes got wide with excitement.

"Last resort, got one each." Rocksteady grinned. "Now where are those Misfits, heck I'd settle for those nerdy X-Men."

"Heh, yeah." Bebop smiled, "Hey over there." He pointed to a bright flash were Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch appeared. "Only two?"

"Two's enough to send the message." Rocksteady grinned.

"To bad we can't use these first." Bebop grinned even wider. "I'd like to wipe those jerks clean off the map."

**L**eonardo looked around carefully, the Scions had warned him and his brothers that Rocksteady and Bebop were more than capable fighters, and they had experienced a small taste of how the towering duo fought. They were pure power and they knew how to use it. Still the turtles were making use of the bushes and trees and remained hidden until they knew how to take the two powerhouses down.

"Mikey." Leonardo whispered to his younger brother.

"Yo." Mikey responded.

"I saw a flash to our left; it might be the Misfits sending us help." Leonardo said.

"Right, bro, I'll go get'em." Mikey nodded as he crept his way over to the spot that Leonardo pointed to. As he got closer his instincts told him that their back up was limited, he only heard to raspy voices. "Yo, guys over here." Mikey whispered harshly.

"Hey, what's up?" Quicksilver asked as he and his sister came through the underbrush.

"The two dingleberries are in the bear hut, we saw some Foot leaving when we came so they probably have a few weapons with them." Mikey enlightened the two Misfits. "This way."

As the two mutants followed their friend a thunderous shot rang out from the bear enclosure. Then Mikey fell to the ground and grabbed his shoulder.

"AHH!" He screamed and writhed in pain.

"HA!" A laugh rang out. "I got one Rock!"

"Mikey!" Raph came running to help his brother, but a whistling sound followed by an explosion sent the large mutant turtle sailing into the seal enclosure nearby. He landed with a splash.

"Raph!" Donatello and Leonardo shouted as they ran to help their other brother. A hail of bullets stopped Leonardo in his path, but Donatello ran on and dove into the water to pull his brother up.

Leonardo turned to the location where the bullets had come from; anger was etched across his face. "Come out and face me, cowards!"

"Cowards?" One of the two snorted. "We aren't the guys that creep around at night in stinky old pajamas!" Another shot like thunder rang out, and a second later Leonardo found himself on the ground, but he wasn't hurt; when he got up and looked around though he saw Quicksilver holding his shoulder in pain.

"GOT ONE OF THE MISFITS!" Bebop shouted in glee, right before a red light hit his gun, a second later a the gun backfired and audibly broke his shoulder. "AGH! DAMN!"

"YOU HURT MY BROTHER!" Scarlet Witch came from behind the trees that hid her, anger lit up her face.

"Shit!" Bebop shouted, "It's the Witch!"

"I'd say this is a last resort then!" Rocksteady grunted as he hopped out of the enclosure's observation building and hefted one of the RPG's onto his shoulder.

A second later he was cracked in the skull by a skateboard. The large mutant was surprised enough to turn his attention to its owner who had tossed it from behind a group of bushes. The frightened human was a typical skater punk who immediately fell on his rear in pure fear of the large rhino mutant.

"Why you little…" Rocksteady advanced on the boy, but stopped when he saw the boy point back down the trail. Rocksteady had forgotten about the Scarlet Witch and a Hex bolt was heading straight for him. He quickly raised the RPG up to defend himself. The hex bolt struck it. The next thing he knew the thing had fired directly at the Penguin House and more people were screaming as it exploded.

"Well at least they're dressed for their funeral." Bebop hopped to the ground and held his broken shoulder, now let's vamoose, we got what we needed and they got the message!" Bebop tugged on his friend's shoulder.

"Right." Rocksteady growled as he turned to glare at the skater punk, then he picked up the punk's skateboard. The name "Gecko" was scrawled across it in graffiti text. "I'll handle you later." He snapped as he tossed the skateboard into a tree. Then he ran after Bebop and vanished into the sewer system, which the turtles had also mysteriously done.

"Sirens." Quicksilver winced as he hobbled over to his sister. "Police are coming."

"Yup." Scarlet Witch said. "Might need to call Hawk."

"Yup." Quicksilver agreed.

"Hey!" A voice called. "Think one of you can help me get my board out of that tree?" Out of the bushes came a kid in a black Anarchy shirt with a black beanie, black jeans and black tennis shoes. Scarlet Witch couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Sure." Scarlet Witch said as she hexed the skateboard, which flew out for the tree and landed on its wheels next to the kid.

"Thanks." He smiled as he propped the board up. "Name's Micheal Gread, friends call me Gecko."

Pietro grinned. "I'm Pietro, this is my sister Wanda."

"You're in the Misfits, aren't you?" Gecko asked, "I seen you on TV, cool stuff you guys can do."

"Thanks." Pietro grimaced as he took his hand away from his shoulder, it was still bleeding slightly. "Wish it could stop bullets though."

"Wow…" Gecko blinked, "You gonna be ok?"

"I think so." Pietro said confidently.

"Ok then." Gecko smiled. "What's with the giant turtles?"

Wanda and Pietro just gave a smile and shook their heads.


	69. The Trouble with Ninja Robots

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: For information on Shredders daughter search Wikipedia for TMNT, I've used the name of the newer version. And yes, Hun is in here now, but he's a loudmouth and idiot.**

_**The Trouble with Ninja Robots**_

"So, what's this I heard you guys say about a giant spiked robot?" Wanda was talking to Hawk after the group had reformed at the Pit. They had even brought the young skateboarder along as he had proven himself friendly.

"Something even you wouldn't believe." Hawk groaned.

"Try me." Wanda said as if to remind him of just who her boyfriend was.

"All right…" Hawk sighed as he began. "It started when Pyro ran into the novelty shop…"

* * *

**E**arlier that day General Hawk was in a living hell the seemed almost personalized for him as most of the Misfits and X-Men were helping the Planeteers shop for their newest resident's arrival and by the time they had gotten to the furniture store Pyro had managed to set 2 fires, and terrify a few innocent bystanders all the while remaining completely oblivious to the damage he had caused. Of course that wasn't the worst part, no the worst part was the novelty shop thaey had crossed while taking a lunch break in the mall.

"OHHHHH!" Pyro giggled like a school boy who had just found his brothers dirty magazine collection. "Look at this sharp-claw-guy!" He pointed to a lighter that had a belching man who screamed every time the flint was struck.

"Sharp-claw-guy?" Logan repeated in a slightly stunned manner.

"Hey give him a break Badger, not all of us kids can be geniuses with nicknames." Tabitha smiled as she and Amara pulled him away from the section.

Then Logan twitched his noses, a sight that Hawk had learned to identify with danger. "Something wrong?"

"Someone here don't smell right." Logan glanced around. Soon Rina was glancing with him as the two mutants began to scan the crowd outside the store.

"Uh, Logan." Bobby tugged on the adult's sleeve. "I think I see the problem."

Logan and Hawk looked to where the prankster was pointing and much to their surprise they saw Dr. Blight and a large suite of metal armor walking their way. Of course the fact that they were destroying everything in their path and frightening the people around them wasn't too surprising.

"Get the Planeteers, one of their psycho's is on the loose!" Hawk yelled down the mall to Roadblock who immediately ran to the food court to get the others.

"Well, well, well." Blight smiled as she stopped only fifty feet from the small group. "Mel, what have we here?"

The mask of the armor hummed to life and displayed the bizarre green face of Blight's computer assistant "Mel."

"Well Doctor." Mel's nasally voice snorted. "It seems we have a few new test subjects."

"I think you're gonna get more than a test…" Logan grinned as he raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"That is unless the Shredder has given you permission to take his armor." Bobby smiled confidently. "Which I sincerely doubt."

"What?" Blight snapped. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Iceman." Bobby faltered. "I'm an X-Man."

"Really?" Blight asked. "I don't recognize you from any TV reports."

"I turn into a solid form of ice!" Bobby shrieked as he covered himself in a sheet of ice.

Just then twelve Foot ninjas dropped to the ground and surrounded Blight. The suddenness of their appearance startled her into falling down on her rear, while Mel simply raised his arm and fired what appeared to be a sonic-cannon; unfortunately it was headed straight for Bobby.

"AH!" Bobby screamed as he flash froze the air in front of him only to get blown back by the walls explosion. When he looked up an ice spike was heading right towards him, but sudden crack deflected it. "Huh." Bobby looked around to see Tatsu, Shredder's right hand man, and a woman in an even darker uniform with a similar dress as the Shredder's.

"Oh great, the ninja's too!" Hawk groaned.

"We aren't here for you." The woman spoke as Tatsu stepped towards the metallic bodied Mel.

"We come for Master's armor." Tatsu spoke quickly.

"What in the!" Scott shouted as he and the others came running from the food court.

"I believe father also requested us to assert our dominance." The woman spoke to Tatsu.

"NO!" Tatsu seemingly chided. "Armor."

"Pitty." The woman sneered and then turned towards Mel as she unfurled a whip. "You have twenty seconds to return my father's armor."

"What the heck is going on?" Scott shouted.

"Blight and her new upgraded robot Mel just attacked us, then the ninjas came and…" Bobby pointed to the scene before him. "Need I say more?"

"Why are the Foot after blight?" Jean asked.

"Just a guess, but maybe it has something to do with the fact that she stole our master's armor." A young man said as he rested against the wall not far from Blight. He was built like Colossus and seemed to have a mouth like Bobby.

"HUN!" Tatsu shouted.

"What?" Hun looked confused.

"I think it's best that you just do your job Hun." The woman said.

"Oh, 'Hon', I like that coming from you." Hun joked.

For a moment the woman stood perfectly still then she turned to Tatsu. "Can I kill him, please?"

"Aw, come one Karai, you know you want me." Hun smiled.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The woman now identified as Karai shrieked as she lunged at her supposed ally.

"Come on Mel, let's get out of here." Blight whispered as she and the armored giant tried to creep off.

"OH NO!" Scott shouted as he saw the two try and creep away. He sent an optical blast their way but as luck would have it Tatsu stepped directly in the middle of its path on his way to break up the two young Foot. He was sent sailing into the clothes store on the other side of the mall and another few moments of silence and confusion stepped the air.

"They attacked Master Tatsu!" A Foot shouted.

"Our honor has been be smirched!" Another shouted.

"Uh…" Xavier felt the tension rising. "Scott, apologize, now!"

Unfortunately the Foot were not in the mood for apologies and immediately attacked the X-Men, Misfits, Planeteers and Pyro. However, as soon as they had done that the immediately regretted it as Jean sent them all sailing back with an intense psychic push. Then their back up arrived; three dozen Foot Ninjas flooded into the mall.

"We're not going to be coming back here are we?" Amara asked.

"No Amara, we won't." Logan growled.

Then the mall turned into a battlefield. Ninjas were flying left and right as they tried to take on the combined might of Xi and Rina wielding rubber chickens. They were used as collective sports tools by the Fred and Peter. Jean was holding a shield over herself and Xaiver while Trinity had disappeared with three of the ninjas. Althea, Todd and Pyro were busy using the items in the novelty store to aggravate the living hell out of the ninjas. The Planeteers however were trying to bob and weave through the battlefield to Jean's shield.

"You know I hate to suggest it Kwame, but…." Wheeler narrowly dodged a punch as Fred plucked the same ninja and used him as a golf club. "Thanks big guy!"

"No problem." Fred said casually.

"I Think we need Cap." Wheeler continued.

"I do not believe that is necessary." Kwame said as another mysterious ninja appeared and proceeded to wipe the floor with every member of the Foot he encountered.

"HEY BILL'S HERE!" Todd shouted from the store. "THE FOOT ARE IN FOR IT NOW!"

"Who is this Bill?" Karai shouted

"That would be me." Bill said as he delivered a kick that sent Karai flying into Hun.

"Fool!" Karai lashed her whip out at Bill only to have a stampede of flaming horses' burn it to a crisp. Co-indecently Pyro had found seventeen fully filled lighters.

"Lady you have got a MEAN temper." Bill blinked.

"There's a ninja named Bill on our side?" Wheeler asked in confusion.

"Yup." Jean said.

"Ok." Wheeler conceded with out argument as several Foot ran by with flaming horses and Pyro right on their heels.

"Who knew being a good guy could be so much fun!" Pyro cackled.

"Where's Gambit?" Wheeler looked around as several Foot and Hun bounced off of Jean's shield.

"Why?" Linka asked.

"He said something about knowing a good fire insurer." Wheeler explained.

"Oh, I'll give you the number." Xavier said. "He gives a discount whenever I recommend someone."

I'm guessing you're good friends with everybody in the insurance industry, aren't you?" Wheeler asked.

"Yes." Xavier hung his head in defeat.

"How long will this last?" Kwame asked as Pyro's lighters went out and the Foot immediately turned on him. As it turns out Pyro's screams were just the right pitch to cause Mel's circuits to go haywire and the robotic giant literally blew his top right at the door.

"AFTER THEM!" The recovered Tatsu shouted as all the Foot turned see Blight and Mel right by the door. The irony of the situation was that they first had to _escape_ their current battle, which as it turned out wasn't that hard after Tatsu slammed several smoke bombs into the ground.

"Oh man…" Fred coughed. "I see why the turtles hate this stuff so much."

"I think Blight got away." Todd said.

"YA THINK!" Bobby shouted.

They heard sirens in the distance and then Hawk's phone rang.

"Hello?" Hawk answered followed by; "HE'S BEEN WHAT?"

* * *

"Ah, so that explains it." Wanda smiled.

"Yeah, I just wish the turtles had teleported here first thing so we could have helped them immediately." Hawk groaned as the two entered the infirmary. "Still, how come Pietro didn't feel any pain?"

"I don't know." Wanda said. "Maybe the charm did something; I mean he is my brother. But what happened to Blight?"

"Well the cameras showed her catching Mel's head as she ran to her car and peeled out of the parking lot. The Foot were still chasing her."

"AWESOME!" Gecko shouted as he pulled the attention in the room towards him. Donatello was visiting Mikey with a new motorized skateboard.

"Ah, yeah the skate-boy." Hawk groaned. "Why did Pietro have to invite him?"

"Because for once he may have actually found a friend." Wanda smiled as she sat by her brother who was out like a light.

"Dude, you skate?" Mikey asked as he got off of Lifeline's table.

"Yeah, you better believe it." Gecko smirked. "You?"

"Dude there are some killer street spots in the sewers." Mikey smiled.

"I'm more of a vertical guy myself." Gecko said.

"By the way." Donatello turned to Hawk when he noticed him. "My brothers were wondering if we could have a cook out here."

"Sure, why not." Hawk sighed. "I've got enough blue pills."


	70. Gecko’s Mistake

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**AN: Ok that's it for adding new people in this story. No more. I promise.**

_**Gecko's Mistake**_

"So." Pietro was up and talking with Gecko in the infirmary. "What's the deal with skateboarding?"

"Just something I like to do." Gecko said as he flipped through a magazine and then looked at his watch. "My parents are probably flipping out by now."

"Really?" Pietro asked.

"No, they don't give a damn where I am, I just like to pretend they do sometimes." Gecko grumbled. "I'm just glad I'm not a mutant, no offense, or I'd be on dead Gecko."

"Yikes." Pietro knew what Gecko meant.

"Yeah, ma and pa ain't exactly the most understandin'." Gecko smiled. "Even more so when you realize they're both Purists and FOH."

"Wow…" Pietro was shocked.

"Yeah." Gecko smiled. "So what's with your sister's necklace?"

"Huh?" Pietro asked.

"I could have sworn I saw some guy looking at me through it when she showed it to me earlier." Gecko said.

"Ah…" Pietro tried to think of an answer.

"That'd be me." Perfection appeared with devil horns. "I'm Wanda's boyfriend. I also happen to be an ultimately powerful being in charge of chaos. So please, hit on her… I DARE YOU!"

At this point Geck was out of the room running down the halls screaming for his life. Pietro could only groan. Seconds later Wanda came storming in.

"Did you just threaten Pietro's only friend?" She asked angrily.

"I didn't threaten him." Perfection defended himself. "I only gave him a friendly warning not to get any ideas about you."

"He's not my only friend!" Pietro said indignantly.

"He ran screaming to Hawk about a crazy demon with green eyes that controls chaos!" Wanda shouted, ignoring her brother.

"Ok maybe I over did it..." Perfection admitted.

"Arcade's my friend!" Pietro shouted.

"I'll go apologize…" Perfection sighed.

"Fred's my friend!" Pietro shouted.

"YOU WISH!" Fred shouted back.

8888888888888888

"**W**hat was that?" Gecko looked around nervously as he looked around the turtles' lair. He had gone back with Mikey as soon as he ran into him. "I mean seriously, I know it wasn't a mutant."

"Perfection is a Scion." Donatello said as he walked out of the kitchen and over to his computer and activated a slide show. "Watch this."

Gecko sighed and watched the slide show. In it he was shown the Scions and given a brief explanation of their power (the exception was Destiny, as the Turtles had no knowledge of its existence) and a brief overview of the Verge.

"Oh this is my favorite part." Perfection appeared as the screen flipped to his image.

"AAHHHH!" Gecko leapt behind the turtle's couch.

"Gee, you frighten the living beejeeses out of a guy and he never forgives you." Perfection sighed as he levitated Gecko back to the chair.

"Please don't kill me." Gecko squeaked.

"Oh, jeeze, have you got the wrong Scion." Perfection laughed. "I'm Chaos, not Death."

Gecko only whimpered.

"I see, not the talkative type." Perfection said as he scratched the back of his head. "Uh… listen kid, I didn't mean to make you crap your pants or anything, but Wanda means more to me than just about anything."

Suddenly a puff of smoke cleared and Chybee was on the floor pouting.

"I said just about." Perfection wagged his finger at the little imp. "You're right up there with her."

Satisfied with Perfection's answer Chybee giggled and vanished in another puff of smoke.

"What was that?" Gecko asked.

"Who." Perfection corrected. "I guess you could call him my son. I took him in after his universe ended and he's been such a handful there really can't be any other way to describe him."

"Ok." Gecko stood up warily.

"Just promise me you won't try to steal Wanda from me and we'll get along perfectly." Perfection said with an odd straightforwardness.

"Ok." Gecko said with a smile. "How about that Fire star girl?"

"Ehhh… wouldn't try it." Perfection said. "Misfits are perpetually trying to get her and Lance together."

"Oh." Gecko sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're young, you're handsome and you're a skater so you might just end up marrying a model." Perfection smiled.

"Heh, thanks." Gecko sighed.

"Right well, I gotta split. Some dingleberry in another universe thought it'd be fun to release a dozen or so cloned dinosaurs onto the Las Vegas strip." Perfection smiled.

"You're going to fix it?" Gecko asked.

"Heck no." Perfection smiled, "I'm going to watch it!" Then he was gone.

"So how was the Slide show?" Donatello asked as he came out of the kitchen again.

"It was… informative." Gecko smiled.

"Yeah, well if you want we can drop you off at your house." Donatello gave the young human a slap on the back. Gecko had quickly gotten close to the turtles and many of the Misfits and it was no wonder why, the young man had a very open mind and was more than willing to be a friend in exchange for equal friendship, and fridge raiding rights.

"Yeah, that sounds good, I'm wiped after today." Gecko smiled.

888888888888

"**S**ee you guys later." Gecko shouted to Donny and Mike as they pulled away from his drive way.

Gecko stared at his house and lawn for a few minutes. The lawn was dead, save for the few patches of weeds, the paint was peeling and the front walk way was a hazard of broken glass and sharp stones. It was nothing like the Misfit Manor, and he knew that comparison was exact on the inside. His mother was a constant workaholic as a secretary at Saki Tech. Inc. His father was a lifetime looser who was either in jail, drinking or getting his ass kicked in a bar fight. Worst of all though his parents never fought, except when it came to him; they hated everything he liked. It went doubly so for mutants.

"Hey, I'm home!" He shouted as he walked through the front door.

"HEY!" Gecko turned at a different voice. It was his grandfather, a World War II Vet with all the love and compassion of a whole family. "You ain't gonna say hi to your grandpa?"

"Grandpa!" Gecko dropped his skateboard and gave his grandfather a hug. Seconds later he was ripped from his grandfather's arms by his father.

"GET ON UPSTAIRS YOU LITTLE PUNK!" His father shouted.

Gecko looked at his grandfather who nodded slowly. Gecko got up begrudgingly and grabbed his board as he went up. When he closed his door he heard the sound of his father and grandfather arguing, another common occurrence.

"So sick of this." Gecko groaned as he kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed.

The next morning Gecko woke up to one of the singularly most frightening moments of his life. The giant Rhino mutant from the day before was holding the an assault rifleto his head.

"Told ya I'd get ya." He sneered.

"Yo Rock, remember Sinister wants him and his folks _ALIVE_." The voice of his partner echoed from his parent's room.

"What about the old man?" Rocksteady shouted.

"Leave'em." Bebop snorted. "He's too old, the process would kill him."

Rocksteady turned back to Gecko. "Get up, punk."

Gecko got up slowly and grabbed his board out of instinct.

"Leave it." Rocksteady snorted in anger, "Get moving."

Without a thought Gecko bolted for his bedroom window and threw the board ahead of him, he landed with a thud on the front lawn.

"STUPID BRAT!" Rocksteady charged through the wall that held the window and landed next to Gecko and grabbed him by the neck. "You're not getting away!"

"Let me go you stupid rhino!" Gecko tried to fight the large mutant off.

"Get in there!" Rocksteady ignored the struggling boy and tossed him into the rear of a large van parked in their driveway.

"LET ME OUT!" Gecko shouted as he watched from the window as the large rhino stomped his board in half. At that moment he realized he was no longer a free person.


	71. Change

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Change**_

Michelangelo was running for all he was worth. He had just stopped off at Gecko's house to see if he wanted to find some good places to try out some tricks. What he found was a sight that made his blood run cold; the house was almost literally torn apart and there were monstrous feet impressions left in the dirt. Then Mikey found Gecko's board shattered by a monstrous stomp. He didn't know what had happened, but he knew it wasn't good so he ran as fast as he could back to his family's lair. As he ran though, he neglected to make sure he wasn't being followed.

"DONNY, LEO, RAPH, MASTER SPLINTER!" Mikey came bursting in with such panic on his face that Splinter had almost assumed a giant mob was after him.

"What is wrong my son?" Splinters asked as he led his son to the couch.

"THIS!" Mikey held up Gecko's shattered board.

"Hmmm." Donatello took the pieces over to his lab.

"Geez, what did that?" Raph asked before he realized it was not Mikey's board.

"I don't know, but whatever did that also left a gigantic hole in Gecko's house!" Mikey said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Rocksteady and Bebop." Leonardo said with a strange affirmation. "He said he'd get Gecko."

"No way." Mikey blurted, "That fast?"

"With Shredder's connections, I'd believe it." Raphael spat.

"Donny?" Mikey asked for some confirmation.

"Its definitely one of the two." Donatello confirmed. "Mutated DNA from a chipped nail suggest it was Rocksteady though."

"Well lets go get'm!" Raph said.

"Raphael." Splinter said. "Contact the Misfits."

"Huh? But master we can…" Raphael was cut off.

"Pietro has a right to know his friend is in danger." Splinter said calmly. "And now is not the time to let pride blind us."

"Yeah…" Raph hung his head. "Alright I'll go tell'em. Heh, probably gonna get a whole battalion after them." With that Raphael walked over to small mass device the Joes had given them and he was gone.

888888888888

"**U**ghh…." Gecko woke up for what seemed to be the second time that day, only this time he was strapped to a lab table.

"Ah, you're awake." A pale man with hollow eyes and evil voice said. "I am Mister Sinister, and you have been recruited into my controlled evolution experiment."

"Controlled… evolution?" Gecko asked in a slurry voice.

"Yes, you see this green liquid." Sinister pointed to a giant vat full of green slime. "This wonderful liquid is capable of fusing two vastly different DNA strands into an ultimately unique life form. Your turtle friends for instance, were handled by humans for so long they now share common characteristics with humans."

"Ugh…" Gecko stirred as he flopped his head to the side where he saw two people who looked like his parents, but one was growing feathers and the other had teeth like a beavers. "WHAT!"

"Ah, your parents." Sinister smiled, "Coming along nicely. Of course their loyalty will be cemented with this." Sinister held up a blue liquid. "It's a gene that makes the creatures loyal to the first person they see, sort of like a baby bird first seeing their parents."

"What are you doing to us?" Gecko shouted.

"Well, your parents will be turned into shock troops for COBRA, and possibly the Foot if they prove useful." Sinister smiled. "You however, are special."

"What?" Gecko struggled some more.

"Rocksteady suggested we test the stability of their combat effectiveness, congratulations combatant." Sinister smiled as a machine hummed and dinged. "Ah, it's done."

"What?" Gecko tried to look at the machine.

"This machine pre sorts the genetic factors I wish to introduce into the mutagen." Sinister explained. "For you that means the DNA of a gecko. Again thank Rocksteady for that suggestion." Sinister turned to Gecko with a large syringe in his hand, "If you do manage to survive this fight I'll give you the loyalty gene, however; until then I hear Rocksteady is quite angry with you." Sinister plunged the needle into Gecko's arm and injected the mutagen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gecko screamed as the mutagen tore through his body at an accelerated rate.

"Hm, looks like the acceleration factors work just as I had planned." Sinister monitored Gecko's transformation as his skin quickly changed to scales. "Still it'll take a few hours to complete the transformation."

"I-I-I…" Gecko tried to speak through the almost unbearable pain, but he quickly passed out.

"Well now, let's see if I can fuse mutant DNA into a human with this wonderful ooze." Sinister laughed. "Take him to holding cells Blockbuster."

"Right boss." A large mutant came in and pulled Gecko off the table. Just as Blockbuster grasped Gecko's body though, gecko sprang back to life and gave a powerful kick to Blockbuster's face.

"OWW!" Blockbuster screamed as he reeled back. "Boss he's awake!"

Sinister turned just in time to see Gecko's tail tear through his pants, and a wild look glaze over his eyes. "I see a drawback to accelerating the mutation." Then Gecko leapt to the ceiling and tore through the nearest air vent.

"I'll get the others boss, well get him back." Blockbuster grumbled.

"No, he's served his purpose to me." Sinister smiled. "Let Rocksteady know what's happened and supply him with whatever weapons he requests."

"Alright." Blockbuster sighed.

88888888888888

"**I **still can't believe it…" Quicksilver sighed as the Misfits came out of Saki Tech's head office. "I was sure he'd be here after last time."

"Dude, over here." Mikey's voice called from a sewer grate.

"Hey you find anything?" Shipwreck asked as he leaned over the sewer.

"Actually, yeah there's a warehouse out in the country side that Saki Tech Owns." Donatello said from below Mikey. "We know the area a little; it's near April's family home."

"Right we'll get there ASAP." Quicksilver said as he tapped on his watch. "What are the coordinates?"

"Dude, teleporting won't work unless you want to end up as part of a tree." Mikey said. "Meet up here…" Mikey slipped a piece of paper to the Misfits. "We can't take all of you so have your choppers take the others."

"Right." Quicksilver nodded impatiently.

"All right everyone, let's get going." Shipwreck said, and the Misfits moved out.

"I can't believe Saki let us search his building." Avalanche said as he looked at the skyscraper.

"Actually it makes sense," Wavedancer said, "We just wasted four hours searching for him in an office building."

"Yeah, he knew what we were looking for, yo." Toad grumbled.

"Great…" Avalanche grumbled.

A few minutes and a dozen angry pedestrians later the Misfits found the warehouse the turtles had directed them too. Unfortunately it seemed closed.

"YO!" Toad shouted, "You guys in there?"

"COME ON! OPEN UP!" Quicksilver struggled to open the door.

"Maybe we're early." Blob said.

Just then the door lifted and van's head lights turned on.

"Hey dudes, nice to see ya made it." Mikey smiled from the passenger seat.

"Nice, now lets go find my friend." Pietro said as Raphael opened the side door. "Come on guys!"

"Avalanche, Wavedancer, Toad and Dragonfly will go with you." Shipwreck said as he called the Joe base.

"Why me?" Dragonfly was slightly surprised.

"Because he's probably hurt!" Quicksilver shouted, "Now hurry up!"

"Man when did he get so bossy?" Toad asked.

"Friend in danger." Quicksilver reminded him. "Stop yapping and get in the van."

"Yeesh…" Wavedancer said as she and the others got in the van.

888888888888

"**A**ll right you little brat…" Rocksteady had been hunting the escaped Gecko in the country side of New York for the past few hours and so far the newly changed mutant was beginning to aggravate him. "Where are you?"

A sudden blur of bright green came from his left and Rocksteady turned. Nothing. The blur came again, this time from his right and again nothing. Rocksteady snorted as he shouldered his rifle. He was getting tired of the lizard's games.

"Stand still." Rocksteady whispered. A few moments later he caught the lizard standing still on the edge of a hill. He was almost fully changed now, scales, claws, protruding head and everything else Sinister expected to happen. "Got ya!" He went to pull the trigger, but something he hadn't expected happened, the Gecko's tongue lashed out and ripped the gun right out of his hands. For a few seconds Rocksteady was speechless, and then he got even angrier. "STUPID LIZARD!" He shouted as he plowed into the lizard and both of the glided of the hill and rolled onto the high way.

That's when Gecko did something Rocksteady hadn't expected. He started to crawl on him and maneuver to his backside. Unfortunately for Rocksteady that left several large gashed on his arms and legs. When they finally got untangled from their semi-stationary grasping battle Rocksteady had pulled out his knife and was staring Gecko down. Gecko however was dancing and twirling in a show of anger.

"Stupid lizard…" Rocksteady muttered right before a horn honked behind him. He turned just in time to catch the front fender of a van in his kneecaps. "OWWWWWWW!" He howled as the van's side door opened and the mutant from the zoo stormed out and began to punch him.

"WHERE'S GECKO!" The mutant shouted, Rocksteady noticed blood oozing from the mutant's shoulder. It was the same on Bebop had shot, which meant if he was around, his sister probably was too.

"OH SHIT!" Rocksteady groaned as he pulled himself up and batted Quicksilver away, "No skater punk's worth this much trouble!" He then ran off.

"I don't believe it." Donatello stared ahead.

"They didn't." Leonardo gasped.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Avalanche growled.

"What?" Quicksilver asked as he looked where Raphael was pointing.

"I think that's Gecko." Mikey said. "Yo, Gecko!"

The giant lizard-man craned its head and hobbled over to Mikey, and jumped on him and crawled on his shell.

"No way…" Quicksilver gawked. "But how…"

"They must have found a way to pre-expose the mutagen to a select DNA sequence." Donatello said. "Or maybe this is just an experiment of theirs."

"It is pretty wild." Toad said. "Yo, you an experiment?" Toad asked the large lizard man. He got a face full of sticky gecko tongue as a response.

"Heh." Raph chuckled "I think it's him."

"I think you're right." Quicksilver said as he walked over to Gecko with the broken pieces of Gecko's board. "You remember this buddy?"

At first the lizard man just stared, and Quicksilver just hung his head in disappointment. Then it got off of Mikey's shell and grabbed the pieces. Then it sat down on the ground and tried to place them back together and after failing several times it threw the pieces to the side and hissed in anger.

"IT IS HIM!" Quicksilver beamed as he uncharacteristically hugged his friend. "We gotta get him back to the Pit!"

"Wow." Leonardo commented, "How did he change so fast? He's only been gone for a few hours at best."

"Accelerating the mutation wouldn't be too hard." Donatello said. "Especially with someone as smart as Shredder doing the manipulating."

"Let's just get him out of here." Wavedancer said as she grabbed Gecko by the shoulder, Quicksilver grabbed the other one. Then they vanished.

"AW MAN!" Raphael shouted as he saw the van's front fender. "I'm so gonna crack that idiot's skull when I see him next time."


	72. A Partial Cure

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**A Partial Cure**_

"Calm down." Lifeline said as he tried to grab the super fast lizard man that was once a young teenager. "We just want to help you." Still, Gecko evaded Lifeline and Bree with little effort as he clung almost magically to the ceiling.

"It's no use." Bree sighed, "He's terrified of us."

"Yes, it must be the setting." Lifeline concluded. "Let's try and lead him to the garden."

"Let me try." Lina said as she came in. Gecko immediately hissed.

"I didn't think Gecko's hissed." Bree said.

"Mostly they don't but I'm going to take a guess whoever did this added a little more than just gecko DNA to the mutagen." Lifeline said. "Okay Lina, here are some of Todd's favorite snacks, he seems to like these."

Lina took the bag of chocolate covered insects and waved them in the air, but Gecko didn't budge. Then Lina noticed his gaze settling on the syringe on Lifeline's tray.

"He doesn't like the needle." Lina whispered. Lifeline immediately covered the tray with a metal top and backed away. Gecko then slowly began to crawl closer to Lina, but still turned back every few seconds to make sure the needle stayed under the tray. When he was out of the infirmary however, he seemingly forgot about the needle and followed Lina at a full pace to the garden where he happily munched on the bag of chocolate covered insects.

"Hey Lina, how's it going." Lady Jaye said as she passed the garden. "Is that Xi?"

"No, Pietro's friend was kidnapped and experimented on by the Foot Clan." Lina explained. "We're trying to get a DNA sample, to see how we can help, but he's terrified of needles."

"Awww, poor kid." Lady Jaye sighed as she walked up and gave the young mutant a pat on the head. "So how you feelin' kid?"

Gecko just cocked his head and then returned to eating.

"Donatello thinks that whatever caused the acceleration in his mutation has also blocked off his human mental capacity." Lina explained.

"So you need that DNA sample even more." Jaye sighed. "Let me guess, the longer you wait the less chance he has?"

"Yeah." Lina sighed.

"Well kid you might not like me after this but its for your own good." Jay sighed as she pulled a syringe out of her pocket and quickly jabbed it into Gecko's shoulder and injected him with a sedative.

"LADY JAYE!" Lina shrieked.

"Relax Lina, if we want to save him we don't have much choice." Lady Jaye sighed.

"I know, but did you have to jab him so hard?" Lina asked.

"Yes, his scales are that tough." Lady Jaye said as she began to haul Gecko back to the infirmary.

88888888888888888

"**T**his just sucks…" Avalanche groaned as he and the Misfits finished their search of the warehouse that the turtles had found. "All we found was a lousy note signed by the Shredder."

"And what's worse these computer drives are filled countless gigabytes of computer virii." Arcade groaned as he finished his search. "It's like they're taunting us."

"Maybe Toad and Mask found something along the perimeter." Quicksilver said as he paced. "They couldn't have just disappeared."

"Quicksilver stop pacing, you're wearing a hole in the floor with your racing." Roadblock said.

"I can't help it, Gecko's a friend." Quicksilver sighed, "It's weird but I fell like I've known him my entire life."

"Maybe he was someone else you knew before the Chaos Sparks." Fire-Star suggested.

"No, I don't how to explain it. When I met him it was like I knew he was a friend." Quicksilver thought it over, "Kinda like how I felt about the Joes when I realized they really cared about us, or how Ma-ti has the air of calm about him. I just knew he was a friend."

"He has a pure heart." Scarlet Witch paled as she thought of the Heartless.

"Yeah, I just sensed it on him." Quicksilver said.

"Maybe Perfection's charm has an effect on you." Avalanche said. "I mean you are Wanda's brother, and Perfection does care about you too, so maybe he gave you little gift when you're in proximity of the thing."

"Maybe…" Quicksilver said, "I didn't feel it at all when we found him on the highway." Quicksilver sat down and shook his head. "ARGH! I just can't figure it out."

"Hey guys, nothing out there." Toad and Mask came wandering back in. Mask in his strange yellow zoot-suit and Toad in his usual battle attire.

"Yeah, the most we found out there was about a half-ton of raw sewage and really upset farmer." Mask giggled.

"What did you do?" Wavedancer groaned.

"Now why is it whenever massive property damage occurs I'm always the first to be blamed?" Mask said defensively.

"Because you're a Misfit." Blob answered.

"Point taken." Mask conceded.

"And who said anything about massive property damage?" Wavedancer inquired.

"Oh my, look at the time, my soaps are on, must be going…" Mask tried to get away.

"ARGH!" Wavedancer screamed. "What did you two do?"

"We defended our selves from zombie mutant cows is what!" Toad said, "And a really weird space alien."

"What?" Wavedancer asked in shock.

"GOT YA!" Mask shouted as he snapped a kodak of a completely slack jawed Wavedancer. "Camera; twenty two dollars, Film; five dollars, the look on Wavedancer's face; Priceless."

"Ugh…" Wavedancer groaned. "Toodles, just be gad you're to cute or you'd be dead." She turned to Mask. "You on the other hand had better expect a visit from my sisters soon…"

"Hey, why don't we just head back, I mean we don't even have any reason to be here anymore." Avalanche sighed.

"GOT SOMETHING!" Arcade shouted, and everyone came running. "It's a small chemical formula, looks like someone left it on purpose."

"Why would you say that?" Blob asked.

"Oh just a guess and the fact that there's an attached letter explaining how the mad scientist over estimated a chemical compound." Arcade said.

"Wow, so he's helping us?" Avalanche asked, "Whoever 'he' is?"

"Actually I think he's rectifying a mistake in his formula, and just wants to make sure all his experiments are pretty much on the same playing field." Arcade said. "And before you ask Fred, read the printout."

"What printout?" Blob asked.

"The one I'm printing now." Arcade smiled as the printer on the desk hummed to life, a second later a piece of paper was taken and the file was printed. "Now I need to use the little hacker's room." Arcade said as he pushed past the door, and Freddy lifted the paper. Then the room exploded.

888888888888

"**A**re you guys all right?" Lina asked as she ran into the infirmary, the Misfits and Joes had just arrived after the explosion.

"Yeah, thankfully Fred took most of the blast and Wanda's charm deflected the fire." Pietro sighed. "But he also landed on my leg and it's broken… again."

"Yeah, well at least you don't have an imaginary coyote begging to play go fish with you!" Lance shouted, he had been taken of his medicine while in the infirmary so Lifeline could heal him properly.

"If anyone's been shattered by this it's Arcade." Mask said as he pulled on the cord that held Pietro's leg, causing the speedster to yelp in pain.

"Yeah…" Pietro glared at Mask as he reverted to Stanley. "After three hours of digging through so much pointless crap his only finding was destroyed."

"Yeah but the Triad of insanity is now on the move to decode whatever was screwed up in the mutagen they used on Gecko." Althea sighed as she and Todd sat on the edge of a bed that was directly across from the sleeping lizard man. "So it's only a matter of time."

Xi had been watching the new lizard man intently since they had found him and for the first time he walked over and touched him. "Hmmm, he seems to have the collective genetic sequences of all known gecko's enhanced with an artificial X-gene."

"What?" Todd's head popped up as did everyone else's.

"Yes, it's odd." Xi said.

"Artificial X-Gene?" Althea pondered. "Whoever this guy is he doesn't play around."

"Think maybe we might need the X-Geeks?" Lance winced at the thought.

"At this point I'd say, yes." Althea sighed.

"Great…" Pietro rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes of skulking in not being able to solve the problem of the mystery mad scientist on their own they thought nothing would make them feel better. Then Trinity came in and their hopes were dashed even further until they presented a syringe to Lifeline.

"It's an Anti-artificial-X-Gene." Brittany explained.

"No it isn't!" Daria said, "It's just a genetic cocktail to return most of his mutated DNA back to normal."

"Most?" Althea asked.

"Well, we can't change his body back without killing him, but we can put his brain back to normal." Quinn explained. "But it'll take a few days… We think."

"Wonderful." Pietro grumbled.

"It's a start." Stanley said. "And if he can't ever be human again, who knows maybe the Misfits will get another lizard-man." At this Xi looked a little uncomfortable. "Not that he could ever replace our precious Xi." Stanley said to assuage Xi's fears. "Although he might just replace Pietro…"

"HEY!" Pietro tossed a pillow at Stanley only to have his leg fly up again.

While this was going on, Lance and Todd were busy watching over Gecko as Lifeline cautiously administered the genetic cocktail. They both knew how he was going to feel when he was in control again and they knew he'd need support. Being a mad scientist's experiment was never fun.


	73. Consciousness

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Consciousness**_

**H**e heard sounds. Beeps and clicks, whirs and churns.

"He's awake yo!" A voice called.

"Ohh…" He groaned. "Where am I?"

"Hey, you okay Gecko?" Lance asked. "We found you in rural New York…"

"MOM! DAD!" Gecko shot up in fear.

"WHOA!" Todd said as he grabbed Gecko's shoulder.

"Mom!" Gecko shouted as he pulled several IV's and tubes out of his body. "DAD!"

"Whoa, Gecko! Stop!" Lance tried to stop their new friend.

"Gotta save'em." Gecko panicked as he tried to pull himself out of the bed.

"GECKO, STOP IT!" Todd shouted. "You've been through a lot, yo."

"I gotta save my mom and dad!" Gecko thrashed and growled.

"Gecko, we found where they were." Lance said, and Gecko stopped thrashing. "But they were already gone…"

"What!" Gecko shrieked.

"They're gone man." Pietro said as he and the other Misfits walked in.

"Wha…" Gecko stuttered "But… he had a huge laboratory…"

"Who?" Althea asked.

"I… I… Can't remember…" Gecko faltered, he ha memorized the face, he knew that much, but he had lost the name. "But I know his face…" Gecko covered his face in shame and quickly realized his face was now protruding from where it normally was, and his lips felt weird.

"Uh…" Pietro started. "You know how you said you wished you could be a mutant?"

"Yeah…" Gecko didn't like where this was going.

"Surprise." Pietro held up a mirror.

"Wh… what did he do to me?" Gecko said as he grabbed the mirror and studied his face.

"Well whoever this guy is, he injected you with an altered mutagen serum contaminated with various gecko DNA samples." Althea explained. "And now you're a mutant… of sorts."

"Of sorts?" Gecko gave what the others took as a quizzical look.

"The official term is 'Mutate', but we don't really see any difference since humans are going to lump you in with us anyway." Althea sighed. "Think you can give the Joes this guy's description?"

"Yeah, no problem." Gecko growled. "But where are my parents?"

"That we don't know." Todd said, "But The X-Men and all our friends are helping us."

"Ok then." Gecko sighed. "How long have I been out?"

A look passed between the Misfits, and then Lance spoke up. "You've been unconscious for a few days, but you've been here for almost a week."

"I don't remember…" Gecko started. "All I remember after that guy injecting me was… a forest… and something big… then I was here."

"Yeah." Wanda handed Gecko a cup of water. "That sounds about right."

"What happened?" Gecko asked, and the Misfits told him.

88888888888888888

"**I** don't like this…" Wheeler said as he and Linka crawled out of a cave system near the experimentation site.

"Da…" Linka agreed. "This is definitely not high on my favorite things to do list either."

"Not that." Wheeler said. "I meant this whole situation."

"Ey, you two!" Pyro shouted as he ran up to two of his newest friends. "Look what the monkey found." He handed the two the plastic casing to what looked like a computer and it's serial numbers were still in tact.

"Great!" Wheeler smiled. "Where are those two anyway?"

"They was just behind me." Pyro said as a panting Ma-ti and Suchi came into view. "Ah, there they are." Pyro ran back to join them.

"He has too much energy." Linka rolled her eyes.

"We used to have that much energy when we were teens…" Wheeler said, and then winced when Linka punched his shoulder. "OW!"

"Are you calling me old?" Linka narrowed her eyes.

"No…" Wheeler said as Linka punched him again, this time jokingly.

"Anyway…" Linka went back to business. "This should help us find out who is experimenting on people."

"Yeah, let's get back to the Pit so they can analyze this." Wheeler said as he pulled out his cell phone, which also doubled as a walkie-talkie so the team could communicate easier.

"Wheeler…" Linka froze before he could speak. "Something behind you…"

"What?" Wheeler turned just in time to see a large brown hairy fist smack into his skull.

"WIND!" A second later the beast was flying into a tree at around a hundred miles per hour. Linka was immediately at her boyfriend's side. "Wheeler, can you hear me?

"Ow…" Wheeler said, "MOmmY, the BiG bUlLy hUrT me…"

"Great…" Linka picked up Wheeler's walkie and shouted for help. Then the big creature, which looked oddly like a gorilla, got back up and began stalking its way towards her. "Back off…" Linka snarled. The creature stopped and paced for a few seconds before it started towards her again.

"I don't think so!" A voice called as a wall of flame encircled the beast as Pyro and Ma-ti came running back.

"Ma-ti see what it wants!" Linka said.

"Heart!" Ma-ti said as he held his ring to his head. A second later he gripped it in agony as he hit the ground. "It's not a monster…"

"What?" Pyro asked. "Looks like a frickin' Big Foot if ya ask me!"

"It's another experiment; he thinks we're here to hurt him!" Ma-ti said. "Pyro put the flames down."

"Ti, I know we're friends and all, but that is probably a bad idea…" Pyro said.

"John, please." Ma-ti said and Pyro sighed as he lowered the flame wall. The beast charged immediately, but just as quickly became docile as Ma-ti reconnected to its mind. Then the creature sat down and took a nap.

"You could'a said you were gonna do that…" Pyro gave his friend an indignant look.

"I could have, but you trusted me anyways." Ma-ti pointed out.

"Eh…" Pyro shrugged. "Trust… still getting' used to doing that with humans…"

"Yes, well we can talk about your trust issues later; right now I think Wheeler needs a doctor." Linka said as she hoisted Wheeler on her shoulders.

"Mommy… can the cars come out to play in the highway place…" Wheeler muttered as he hung loosely off of Linka's shoulders.

"Among other things." Pyro commented.

"Let's just get back for now…" Linka stared at Pyro, she had made it clear from day one that she disliked Pyro's irreverent and chaotic attitude towards life.

"Right…" Pyro said, "But who's going to take Stinky Kong over there?" Pyro was silent as all eyes fell on him. "I had ta ask…" Pyro sighed as he sat next to the large body. Seconds later they were in the Pit.


	74. Acceptance

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Acceptance**_

"So…" Gecko looked around Psyche-Out's new (and newly enlarged) office. "What're we doing?"

"We're here to talk about acceptance." Perfection smiled, he and the interLOAFERs had returned for their scheduled meetings. "But this is just a general weekly forum that all groups can use to talk about any problems with out any fear of repercussion or concussion."

"Damn…" Tabitha cursed as she shrunk a few time bombs down.

"Ok." Gecko rolled his eyes and noticed something weird. "Kirby's trying to eat the lights."

"Yeah…" DM sighed, "I better get him back home…"

"OH!" Wraith popped up, "I'll do it, let me!"

"NO!" DM chided, "Popstar has seen enough of your ugly mug to last them a dozen lifetimes…"

Wraith grumbled but sat down, just as DM vanished with Kirby and Psyche-Out came in.

"So, no DM?" Psyche-Out looked strangely hopeful.

"Sorry." DM popped back into his chair, "Had to take Kirby home."

"About time." Wanda huffed, "If he had stolen anymore of my bras I'd have hex him into oblivion."

"Kirby and… bras?" Perfection looked momentarily confused.

"Hey, Psyche-Out, hows the Ape-Guy we found doing?" Pyro asked.

"Well, he's doing fine, but he's pretty far gone." Psyche-Out said. "Keeps calling himself 'Optimus' and trying to 'Maximize', whatever that is." He didn't notice the worried glance that the interLOAFER's gave each other.

"Yeah, he's crazy." Larry said, as he received several raised eyebrows. "Hey when you have to sleep a room over from him, then you can judge me."

"You know, I don't know why you guys are doing this to me, I already accepted what happened to me." Gecko sighed, as he tried to divert the conversation away from the other mutate.

"Accepting what happened is easy." Perfection said as the area around him morphed into a Chinese temple and he grew a full Manchu mustache. "Accepting what you are is the difficult part."

"Hey!" Jubilee and Gi shouted, "That's offensive."

"I thought it was funny." Roberto smirked.

"He's been watching that guy on _Comedy Central_ again, hasn't he?" Ororo groaned.

"'Fraid so." Wanda nodded. "It's like heroin or something."

"I gotta have my fix man…" Perfection morphed into a junkie like form and injected a vial of "100 Pure Comedy" into his arm.

"You know, I'm part mischief god, and I ain't even finding this funny." Stanley said.

"Blame me." Pietro groaned, "I got our coffee's confused this morning…"

"OH GOD!" Althea threw her arms up in defeat. "Pietro, how could you confuse his coffee cup for yours?"

"They look similar…" Pietro blushed.

"Perfection does not use a chalice that my sisters stole from Doctor Doom for his coffee." Althea growled.

"Yech…" Perfection blanched, "Gold warps the taste of coffee."

"Wait…" Shipwreck put a few things together. "He was here this morning."

"Yes." Wanda nodded. "He came back last night."

A second of silence passed before Shipwreck lunged at Perfection.

"I thought we were over this man?" Perfection leapt behind Wanda as several X-Men and Misfits held Shipwreck back.

"Well obviously Shipwreck has some remaining concerns about your age compared to Wanda's." Psyche-Out observed.

"Well, to be fair if anything so are we…" Wraith said. "I mean seriously, he's an almost complete retard, and we just want to make sure he's not being taken advantage of."

"WHAT?" Wanda roared in anger, "How dare you…"

"Death…" Wraith warned her.

Wanda could only growl.

"Did Wraith just call me retarded?" Perfection asked.

"To be fair…" DM said. "You're last I.Q. Test came a little on the low side."

"How low?" Perfection asked.

"Two." DM said.

"Two hundred you mean." Perfection corrected.

"No, just two." DM said

Perfection's face remained blank for a few seconds before his skull spontaneously grew to the size of a beach ball. "Care to compare I.Q.'s now Doctor Scratchnsniff?"

"Remind me to blow up a forest some where…" DM said to Wraith.

"Got just the one for ya." Wraith smiled back.

"Hey, I may not be the smartest guy in all he universes, but at least I got character." Perfection said indignantly.

"As clichéd and unoriginal as that character is, yes you do have character I'll admit that." Wraith rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Angsty-Death-I'm-so-sad-everyone-look-at-me!" Perfection shot back.

"You know I'm sensing some underlying hostility here…" Psyche-Out started.

"SHUT-UP!" Wraith and Perfection's faces contorted to a demonic look.

"Shutting up." Psyche-Out sat back down as DM laughed.

"What are you laughing at you power brandishing psycho!" Perfection shot off, "If it wasn't for you most of our friends would still have jobs!"

"Oh come on!" DM defended himself, "I may blow up a few buildings, but at least I don't drive every living thing with in a five mile radius insane!"

"Oh, low blow…" Todd commented.

"Yeah, well at least he manages to keep the terrain in one piece!" Wraith snapped.

"Oh don't get on me about terrain…" DM growled.

The arguments went on for an hour before Wanda had enough and sent each of the three Scions on a one way trip to the wall. It then took another hour to get the three friends to even speak to each other, which resulted in Perfection multiplying himself millions of times over in his attempt to make his own "hand across the world" video. Incidentally this line went straight through the Kingpin's office, right through Doctor Dooms Lab and somehow managed to weave its way into Cobra base 4,673. As a strange side not the Cobra Soldiers in base number 4,673 were so preoccupied with Martha Stewart's newest show that they completely ignored the multiple Perfections that were spread through out their base.

88888888888888

**A **few hours later Gecko was eating in the commissary with Pietro, Lance and Todd. He was sharing with them his decision to move in with the Turtles, at least until his family was found.

"I mean, don't get me wrong guys, the JOES are great, but Shredder's not their focus." Gecko said. "And if I'm going to find my mom and dad, I gotta focus on him."

"Hey, don't sweat it," Lance shrugged. "You're always welcome here, so its no biggy."

"Yeah, and look at it this way, yo, now you can join our club!" Todd smiled.

"Oh god…" Lance groaned.

"What club?" Gecko asked.

"Mutants Against Dastardly Experiments and Abominations." Todd nodded.

Gecko thought for a moment then laughed. "You're club is called M.A.D.E.A.?"

"What?" Todd said in his defense. "All the good anagrams were taken by Pietro's multitude of clubs, all of which focus on despising Spyke."

"Who?" Gecko asked.

"Bad news mutant." Lance said. "Killed Guy Spears and pissed all of his former friends in the X-Men off, not to mention took advantage of the Scions."

"I thought he was innocent." Gecko said.

"He was declared innocent after a completely insane trial." Todd said, "But he did it."

"Wow… " Gecko said. "So he's your enemy now?"

"Yeah, Perfection said he's with the HellFire Club." Lance sneered, "And trust me that's not a group you want to encounter."

"Yikes…" Gecko looked at one of five watches on his arm. "I gotta go!"

"All right, see ya man." Pietro smiled as his friend hit a button on the watch on his other arm and vanished.

"Think we should tell him about the Morlocks?" Todd asked.

"I'm pretty sure the Turtles will explain it too him." Lance said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go call Kitty."

"Told ya it wasn't for good." Todd smiled as Pietro begrudgingly handed him a wad of cash.


	75. Musings of the Mad

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Musings of the Mad**_

Lachesis clawed at her stranger dirt prison.

Ever since her sister had been locked in Hades by Wraith, Atropos had reclaimed the power that she gave her younger sibling, and now Lachesis was a powerless former goddess. She, of course would have been perfectly fine with her situation if her sister hadn't taken the powers away at such a crucial time. Now she sat and clawed at the dirt walls of the literal hole she had dug herself into.

She sat there for hours cursing the power of Death and his stupid idealism. She cursed him more for driving her sister to the darkest depths of her soul for vengeance. Then she cursed him just to curse him. Then Alteran appeared in black clothing.

"Lonely down here isn't it?" He smiled.

"Go away Light, I don't wish to see you." Lachesis growled.

"I'm darkness now, or haven't you been paying attention?" Alteran smiled as the hole filled up and Lachesis found herself once again above ground.

"What do you want then, Darkness?" She hissed.

"Nothing, but if you desire power so much, I know of a place you can get it…" Alteran's eyes gleamed over with insanity.

Lachesis thought for a second before she let her mind completely go void of any remaining sanity. All that was important to her now was power.

"Do tell…" Lachesis' eyes joined Alteran's in their strange, darkened glee.

8888888888888888

**About a week later…**

8888888888888888

"**H**ey, would some one get the door; I got crates to carry here!" Ash shouted into the manner as a group of four kids came to the front, he was bust taking a few crates into Ororo's greenhouse. Thankfully the door opened a few seconds later and they were welcomed in.

A few minutes later Ash was in the greenhouse placing the dirt crates where he could, when he noticed a small form huddling under the tables.

"Hey, who's in here?" Ash asked in his usual brash manner and after a few seconds of silence a whimper came. Ash quickly located the whimper and found it was in fact a young girl, who was not only completely pink, but had claws as well. "Ah, you must be one of the new squirts, couldn't take it inside, huh?" She remained silent and Ash just smiled. "I'll tell you what Pinky, you help me move some of these crates and I'll get you some ice cream, how's that sound?" The little girl just blinked and looked at the large crates and began to cry. "Whoa, whoa, whoa hey…"

Suddenly the door to the greenhouse opened and Ororo came in.

"Ashley, have you seen a young girl about the age of eight at all?" She asked as she looked under the tables.

"Yeah, the little squirt's right here, aren't ya Pinky?" Ash motioned for the girl to come out. "And don't call me 'Ashley', its Ash, how many times do I have to say it?"

Ororo simply rolled her eyes and smiled. "Her names is Pennace, 'Ash', or if you like it better; Penny."

"I don't know…" Ash grinned, "I like Pinky, how about you?" He looked down and smiled and the pink little girl who ran up to and behind Ororo. "Geez, what is it with these kids always running away from me?" Ash grumbled as he left, slightly miffed, to get another crate.

"Now Penny, that wasn't very nice." Ororo knelt down to Penny's eye level. "Mr. Williams was trying to be nice." Penny looked down a little, shame in her eyes. "Oh Penny, I wish you could talk and tell us your problems." Ororo carefully gave the little girl a hug. "Let's go inside, ok?"

**I**nside, however, was turning into a bizarre three ring circus as Wraith had returned to investigate one of the newest mutants at the Mansion; Dead Girl.

"You shouldn't be here…" Wraith glared at the raggedly dressed girl.

"Who is this monkey-nut?" Dead Girl asked as she jerked a thumb towards Wraith.

"Uh…" Scott stuttered. "Dead Girl, I might suggest you not piss off Wraith."

"Why not?" Dead Girl asked as she turned to see Wraith's robes morphed and a large scythe appeared by his side. "Oh… You're one of them… aren't you?"

Wraith's featureless face came inches from Dead Girl's; "I rule them."

"Wraith!" Xavier shouted, "Despite who you are or what you maybe in charge of I will no stand for your threatening my students!" Xavier's face was red with anger and veins were pulsing in his skull.

The scythe vanished and his robe returned to normal, but he left an angry glare upon Xavier and then upon Dead Girl, "I will resolve this eventually." With that he vanished.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Scott asked.

"I believe he is merely insulted by the fact that he did not foresee this aspect in any mutations." Xavier sighed.

"Okay, besides being a Grim Reaper, who is he?" Dead Girl asked.

"I don't know, but I like him." Tim Fitzgerald said enthusiastically.

"You would." Everret Thomas rolled his eyes as he saw Penny come in with Ororo. "Hey, here's Penny!"

"Oh, she's so cute!" Kitty cooed as Penny sat down on the couch, but when she went to pat her on the head the little girl pulled away. "Aw, its all right I'm not going to hurt you."

"Kitty, I wouldn't do that." Xavier warned, her hair shares a similar dense molecular structure with her body, which makes the strands very sharp and extremely dangerous."

"Awww…" Kitty cooed again.

"So is this it?" Scott asked.

"Well currently we are in discussion with Captain Britain; apparently he saw our encounter with Proteus and believes our school could help his sister." Xavier explained. "Other than that; no." He then looked to the new students, "Feel free to look around and introduce yourselves at your leisure."

"Uh, wait." Scott said. "First we need to explain a few things about some of our friends."

"Like Greeny McGreenrobes?" Dead Girl asked.

"Watch it he's Irish." Kitty warned.

"Oh…" Dead Girl looked around cautiously.

"Anyway, Wraith is a powerful multi-dimensional being called a 'Scion'." Scott said. "Think of them as the living aspects of the universe."

"So, this Wraith guy is 'Death', right?" Everret asked.

"Yup." Kurt said as he walked in, "He has two other ghost friends who run the only mutant friendly nightclub in town."

"Wow." Tim blinked. "I'm really liking this guy."

"Then there's DM, short for DigitalMan, he has a penchant and extreme mania when it comes to destruction." Scott winced. "To put it lightly; keep all flammable and explosive contents away from the guy with the blinking shirt."

"Okay…" Dead Girl looked confused.

"You might also see a black winged guy walking around, he looks like a more thuggish version of Angel, but that's actually Astral the Scion of Order and he's more anal retentive then Scott." Lance said as he walked in. "Me, I'm just a Misfit."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Scott smirked, and Lance just glared. "You guys came early today."

"Yeah, well Wanda's trying to talk Shipwreck down from overprotective to largely angry." Lance explained.

"Huh?" Time asked.

"Wanda, one of the Misfits is dating a Scion." Kitty explained. "To be more accurate she's dating the Scion of Chaos; Perfection."

"We can't explain Perfection." Scott winced once more.

"I don't think Karma can explain Perfection." Kurt said. "And she's one of his closest friends. "Not as close as Wraith or DM, but close."

"Who's Karma?" Everret asked.

"The Scion of Balance." Kurt explained. "She's pretty cool for an alien being, but she's obsessed with the color purple."

"She's an alien?" Tim asked.

"And a Scion." Kitty pointed out.

"Astral's a half-angel." Lance added.

"Karma's also dating Wraith." Althea said as she, Todd, Lina and Pietro came in.

"A ghost is dating an alien…" Everret's face froze in confusion.

"You haven't heard the clincher of weirdness though." Pietro chuckled.

"Oh?" Tim asked. "Do I want to know?"

"You see Perfection has this adopted imp child named Chybee that randomly wanders dimensions causing problems and he likes to hang out here… a lot." Pietro chuckled.

"Oh, sounds fun." Tim said.

"He ate my _Highlander_ collection." Scott grumbled.

"He's scared Kitty's dragon into hiding in her closet whenever he's here." Kurt said.

"Logan's afraid of him…" Todd said.

"I'm afraid of him." Xi added.

"Wow, a tiny imp has you guys cowering in fear." Tim chuckled, right as a small portal opened up in front of his face and a small red form leapt out and gripped his face tightly.

"ISTA ISTA KOFRKEEEE!" It screamed as it jumped and leaped all around Tim's body and vanished just as quickly.

"Congratulation's you've been Chybee-ed." Pietro snickered.

"It feels like a Gremlin raped my face…" Tim groaned before he passed out.


	76. Bad News Books

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Bad News Books**_

When Ash woke up the next morning he made his way down to the kitchen for his early morning cup of coffee. When he got down stairs tough, he was surprised to see the young Penny sitting at the counter coloring with several strange markers.

He casually walked over and looked at a few pictures. The first one he saw was of a very badly drawn DM handing a badly drawn Penny a box of colored markers; that explained why they weren't breaking in her hands at least. The second drawing was of a badly drawn turtle with a red-bandanna standing next to what Ash assumed was Logan and Rina. The third picture scared him, it was his room, he could tell by the gauntlets on the floor; however the frightening part was the person in the room. It was a poorly drawn middle aged woman holding the only book Ash owned; The Necronomicon.

"Penny…" Ash said quietly. "Was this lady in my room?" Penny looked up and nodded with a look of fear. "Did she take that book from my drawer?" Again Penny nodded with a look of fear. "Oh my God…" Ash felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and he stopped to catch a breath. Then he noticed Penny's tears. "Hey, hey, I'm not mad at you. You did a good thing." Penny looked up with a confused look. "The lady did the bad thing ok, you let me know that, you're a good girl for that ok?" He was holding Penny's head carefully and gently.

Penny nodded and gave a small smile.

"Ok, now be a real good girl and go to your room and hide, don't answer the door for anyone, got it." Ash told her. Penny nodded and ran up stairs. "All right whoever this psycho-bitch is obviously hasn't read from the book yet or there'd be lots of screaming." Ash knew that wouldn't last long. "XAVIER!" he shouted as he made his way to his boss' office.

888888888888888888

**M**eanwhile Perfection, DM and Wraith were outside the dimensional walls discussing the recent arrival, of which no one could explain.

"I don't get it, there's no Chaos Spark, no Jolts… nothing!" Perfection scratched his head.

"My guess is its just one of those freak occurrences even we can't explain." DM said.

"Explain what?" Astral asked as he joined them.

"Optimus Primal was brought into this world in a biological body." Wraith explained.

"Wow, that's weird he was fine when I sent him there…" Astral mused.

"What?" Perfection asked. "You sent him?"

"Yeah." Astral grinned, "I decided to send my guys early seeing as I have no major balance issues to fix first."

"Astral, you're an idiot." DM groaned.

"What?" Astral's smile faded. "Wanna say that again?"

"Astral, there's a REASON we don't bring transformers to other worlds, at least no through our natural means." Wraith sighed. "Explain it to him DM."

"See, Transformers have pocket dimensions that hold their normal body while they're transformed, and when they're transformed they hold the needless parts of their disguise, but when they come into contact with our dimensional rifts their bodies and sparks are sent spiraling out of control in separate directions…" DM then noticed Astral's concerned look. "How many?

"The entire Maximal team…" Astral winced. "After the whole ARK incident."

"Oh god…" DM groaned. "Well let's go explain this to the others…" DM said as Perfection opened a rift and the four Scions walked through right into the middle of a battle zone that used to be Bayville City Park where the X-Men were fighting skeletal corpses and Ash was fighting his own evil twin.

88888888888888888

"**S**omeone got the book." Wraith grumbled as he searched for the source and much to his surprise it was Lachesis and on her shoulder a decaying human hand. "I don't freakin' believe it."

"Time for action!" DM said as he shifted to CDM and began flawlessly cutting the skeletons to pieces. Then possessed people began to rise from the ground, a few words later and the demons around him were forced from the bodies.

"Wow, they can help us now?" Ice Man shouted in confusion.

"Semi-Scion causing the problems." Wraith pointed out as several skeletal hand ripped the demonic souls from their possessed hosts. "You take skellies, we'll take the living people!" Wraith shouted.

"Sounds like a plan!" Ash shouted back as he tore through several Deadite Skeletons that had formed a wall in front of his evil twin. "I'll take Seňor McUgly"

"Oh so these guys want to play Holy v Unholy, huh?" Astral grinned.

"Hey Astral." Perfection smiled as he stood next to Astral. "Tag Team?"

"Sounds like a plan." Astral grinned as the two produced the single weirdest weapons on the scene; squirt guns.

"What are they doing?" Cyclops asked as he blasted several skeletons into oblivion.

"Ever seen _Ghostbusters II?_" Astral asked as he sprayed several people with a stream of bright pink ooze. "Same concept."

"Yup." Perfection said as he morphed into a soldier and sprayed several more people.

"You know this isn't doing much…" Jean said as she pushed back several more skeletons.

"Indeed." Wraith's eyes glowed brightly as another hand plowed through the ground below Lachesis and snatched the book from her hands and drug it underground.

"NO!" Lachesis shrieked in terror, "MY PRECIOUS POWER!" The skeletons fell dead and the people passed out as the demons were repulsed from their bodies.

"Power?" Jean asked in angry tone. "That's what this was about?"

"I need it to stay safe!" Lachesis groaned. "Or Atropos will hurt me for not saving her!"

"Wow, she really is evil." Rogue sighed.

"Lachesis…" Wraith's eyes were still glowing, and in fact Perfection's were as well. "You cannot lie to us…"

"You wanted the power for yourself!" Perfection growled, anger was obviously welling in the usually docile Scion.

"Wait!" Clotho popped in before any other actions could be taken. "Don't hurt her, please."

"Clotho…" Perfection frowned, "She's not like you; she is a bad person."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't punish her, but don't hurt her, please, she's still my sister." Clotho's eyes pleaded with her superiors.

"Don't hurt her." X23 said solemnly, "I shouldn't have to say why."

Perfection's eyes then lightened. A frown was on his face, but his eyes were no longer glowing with anger. "All right, I won't hurt her."

"No promises." Astral grumbled.

DM, who had changed back to his normal form, responded to the request by walking up to Lachesis and delivering several fast and powerful kicks to her face.

"DM!" Jean shouted in shock.

"Well…" Clotho wined a little. "I can't say she didn't deserve that…"

"What?" X23 asked angrily, "Why?"

"Just trust me on this." Clotho sighed as she looked to Wraith.

"She wishes power, but she must also be punished." Wraith mused for a few seconds. "Atropos will hunt her down when she is free, thus she also needs to protect herself."

"Wraith?" DM asked quizzically.

"Let Madness be her power, its eternal corruption her punishment and its effects her protection." Wraith said. "Do we all agree?"

"Aye." Astral nodded.

"I'm fine by it." Perfection shrugged.

"Fine by me." DM said.

"Is there any other way?" Clotho asked as she sat by her sobbing sister.

"No." Mosious said as he appeared. "Your sister has hurt too many to go unpunished, but at the same time she must be protected from Atropos.

"Uh, what's happening?" Scott asked.

"Let Madness take her form then and her power beyond her conscious control." Wraith sneered as veins of dark power ran from himself, Mosious and the recently arrived Karma.

"She's a Lesser-Scion." Astral explained, "But her power is her punishment and she has no control over any of it."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because despite whom she is, she is still a part of us in some sense." Astral sighed, "To us, killing her would be like killing a family member, no matter how much you dislike them; they're still apart of you."

"I think I get it." Scott said.

"I don't." Rina huffed.

"It's the only thing they could do with out making her a victim of her sister's grasp or their own wrath." Scott explained. "This way she can't hurt anyone, and in a sense has to be watched over as well."

"We should leave them be." Astral said as the people and city corrected itself.

As the X-Men and Scions left, Rina looked back to see Clotho supporting her still sobbing sister on a renewed bench. A distant look of sadness and regret clouded the now maddened eyes of Lachesis and Rina could not help but feel a pang of sorrow and pity for the Lesser Scion and in the back of her mind she recognized the Scions actions. They were protecting one of their own from their own and then all the anger she held towards them blurred. She had just witnessed the Scions do something she could never accept, but at the same time she understood why they did it and the confusing emotions only made her more angry.


	77. Meeting the Maximals

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Meeting the Maximals**_

"Whoa!" Gecko dodged a green slime that someone had tossed at him. He leapt back with his claws out as his skateboard shot forward.

"Watch it Cybelle." A voice said. "He's just one of those mutates." The voice's owner then stepped out of the shadows, he was a tall thin man. "I am Calliban. Calliban apologizes for Cybelle's actions; she thought you meant to hurt us."

"Hey no prob." Gecko laughed it off. "Name's Gecko, nice to meet ya." He extended his hand for a shake but the man ignored it.

"You should know the turtles' territory ended a few yards that way." Calliban pointed to where Gecko had wandered in from.

"Ok." Gecko retracted his hand. "So I take it you're not keen on visitors."

"No, especially those who happen to associate with top-siders." A woman with an eye patch walked into view. "I'm Callisto, leader of the Morlocks; now leave our territory." She tossed his board at him with a force that caught him off guard.

"Wow, thanks for the neighborly welcome." Gecko rolled his eyes as he walked off.

"Was that necessary?" A voice asked from behind, it's gentle tone was laden with a feral nature.

"Cheetor, you said it yourself; you are new to this world, you don't know the dangers he would have brought to us." Callisto said.

"Maybe, but he was just having some fun, like the other kids do." Cheetor said.

"He is a mutate." Calliban pointed out.

"So, I'm not even a biological creature." Cheetor stepped out, his body covered in patches of metal and fur. "Well not completely anyway."

"Yes, but you are not human either." Callisto said, "He still is, at least in his mind."

"You know, I don't think this is gonna work out anymore." Cheetor sighed. "I mean, seriously thanks for helping me out and all, but I gotta find Big-Bot and the others."

"Is that the only reason you're leaving?" Callisto arched an eyebrow in concern.

"No, it's not." Cheetor looked up. "You just brushed him off like a human would brush you guys off. Talk about hypocritical."

"Good luck in your search." Callisto hissed.

"Yeah, give everyone my best." Cheetor grumbled, "Beast Mode!" Cheetor exclaimed as his body shifted to what looked like a cyber-organic saber tooth cat.

8888888888888888888888888888

**A** few minutes after heading back into his home "territory" Gecko had found the best spot for some of his favorite tricks. It was really nothing more than a giant draining pool, but his luck held strong and it had been abandoned recently, so he was free to skate as much as he liked. He had been balancing on the lip of the pool when he heard a voice from behind him

"Wow that looks hard." Gecko turned to fast and fell off his board which shot up and was about to crash into his face when a large cat grabbed it in its mouth.

"Who said that?" Gecko asked.

The cat put down the board and spoke. "I did."

For a second Gecko merely looked around for a hidden camera then he just sighed. "Well this is new."

"One second…" The cat said. "Cheetor; Maximize!" The cat then changed into a large robot.

"Whoa." Gecko jumped back slightly.

"Sorry, should have warned you." Cheetor said as he introduced himself. "Name's Cheetor." He extended a clawed hand.

"Oh, hey someone nice for a change." Gecko happily shook the hand.

"Yeah, I saw you back there. Normally Callisto's not like that, but I guess she doesn't trust you all that much." Cheetor scratched his head.

"Really, you been here a while then huh?" Gecko picked his board back up.

"Actually I only arrived a few weeks ago. I'm looking for my friends." Cheetor said.

"Really, they like you?" Gecko inquired.

"Yeah, for the most part, I mean Optimus is pretty big and he should be easy to find." Cheetor laughed.

"Optimus?" Gecko froze for a second. "Maximize…"

Huh?" Cheetor was shocked by what he had just heard.

"Is he a big gorilla like dude?" Gecko asked.

"Yeah, but he's all machine now…" Cheetor looked worried. "Something must have happened when that winged guy brought us here."

"Whatever, I think I know where your friend is; follow me." Gecko crawled out of the pit and started down a tunnel. Cheetor followed close behind.

888888888888888888888

"**L**et me get this straight…" Hawk took a deep breath. "Astral wanted to help with the impending Heartless invasion so much that he brought a cybernetic race of aliens into our world and they've been separated from their bodies."

"That's about it." DM said. "P's getting the bodies as we speak; he's got a knack for finding large objects which can crush him."

"YOU!" An accusatory voice boomed from the hall as the large ape-man struggled against his straight jacket. "What kind of trick is this? Where are Cheetor and the others?"

"Heh…" Astral blushed. "It's not a trick, just a mistake on my part."

"Yup, wing-man here didn't realize your pocket dimensions would backfire in our dimensional rifts." DM smiled. "Our buddy's off trying to locate your body and your friends."

"How do I know that's the truth?" Optimus growled.

"Because I've got you're body right outside." Perfection appeared next to him. "As for the others, I can't locate their bodies, but my guess is that they're intact with their sparks."

"What?" Astral looked confused. "How?"

"Well, it's rare, but Optimus' separation may have thrown off the other separations and just caused the Maximals to be spread out." DM said.

"Oh, good, that means the dinosaur won't be so pissed at me." Astral sighed.

"Dinosaur…" Perfection groaned. "Velociraptor or T-Rex?"

"How should I know, he was short and had big claws." Astral shrugged, while Perfection rammed his head into a wall. "What now?"

"You brought all of them according to alignment, right?" DM asked.

"Yes…" Astral sensed he had screwed up again.

"That version of Dinobot is EVIL!" Perfection shouted at Astral.

"What?" Astral screamed, "He was with them, they were carrying him back to their base!"

"We had just knocked him out." Optimus said, "But what difference does it make, besides the damage he could do?"

"Well, there's a high possibility that Astral may have brought ALL of your enemies here." Perfection explained. "And… Well I'll explain the other possibility later; Wraith can you fix him up for me?"

"Sure." Wraith smiled as Perfection vanished. "Hold still, this'll only take a second…"

888888888888888

"**S**o Big-Bot's here huh?" Cheetor looked around the Pit. "Nice place."

"Yeah, well it's the Misfits home, not really my kind of place but it works for them." Gecko said as he, the turtles and Cheetor rounded the corner of the largest bunker. What he saw made him jump back.

"What?" Cheetor asked.

"Is that your friend?" Gecko's eyes were wide with fear. Well, wider with fear.

Cheetor looked around the corner to see the form of Optimus Primal talking with several humans. "BIG BOT!"

"Cheetor?" Optimus glanced down towards the smaller Maximal. "Cheetor, it's good to see you!"

"He's one of you subordinates, I take it?" Hawk asked.

"Yes he is. Cheetor, this is General Hawk of the GI Joes, we'll be working with him for some time." Optimus smiled.

"All right." Cheetor said as he silently shifted into his robot form and extended his hand for a shake. "Nice to meet you general."

"Nice to meet you too Cheetor, this gentleman to my rear is Duke, my second in command." Hawk nodded to his friend.

"Hi." Cheetor waved. "So, Big-Bot where are the others?"

Optimus' face fell. "Cheetor, we were separated by a large miscalculation made by the Scion of Order."

"The guy who asked for our help?" Cheetor looked confused.

"Yes, he did not know our pocket dimensions would react in such a way with his dimensional rift. In short we have no idea where the others are." Optimus sighed. "I just hoped they're ok."

"Aw man…" Cheetor almost feel to his knees.

8888888888888888888888888

"**S**ON OF A FREAKIN'…" Perfection could be heard on the other side of the base as he slammed his head into many different objects.

"What's wrong with him?" Roadblock asked.

"Astral accidentally set another world on a collision course with yours." DM giggled, "You'll be on the receiving end of a Chaos Spark this time."

"What's the difference?" Shipwreck asked.

""Before people were unaware of what was happening because you were plowing _through_ other universes, now you're about to be _plowed through_." DM kept on smiling. "Essentially it works the same way, only there is no permanent solution to this and _everyone_ will be aware that something has gone horribly wrong."

"Oh goody." Shipwreck groaned. "What happens to him?"

"His head explodes." DM chuckled. "And it showers confetti!"

"Really?" Shipwreck asked.

"No." DM said. "He has a violent reaction as usual."

"Oh." Shipwreck said. "Think you could talk him out of dating Wanda?"

DM looked over his glasses at the sailor and shook his head. "You just don't learn do you?

"You mean to tell me you see nothing wrong with their dating?" Shipwreck asked.

"No, and for good reason; Perfection is _happy_. Just like Wanda is." DM said. "They're good for each other, besides we don't consider ourselves thousands of years old."

"Oh?" Shipwreck asked.

"No, we can't think like that, especially Wraith. We don't concern ourselves with time." DM sighed, "Could you imagine worrying about how far along on eternity you are?"

"No." Shipwreck said.

"Neither can we." DM pointed out. "Most of us started out just like everyone else." DM left it at that while Shipwreck walked off.

888888888888888888888888888

**A **few minutes later Shipwreck was at Wanda's door.

"Come in." Wanda said from the other side. When Shipwreck came in she immediately groaned. "What now?"

"I just wanted to apologize." Shipwreck said. "You know I don't really see a difference between you and the other girls; you're all like daughters to me."

"I know and you're trying to protect me." Wanda smirked. "But you don't need to; Perfection is as honest a person as I've met."

"Really?" Shipwreck asked.

"Yeah, try to get to know him, you'll see." Wanda smiled, "And then you can hate him for some other stupid reason, ok?"

"All right." Shipwreck smiled.

"By the way; tell Angelica to hide, the Planeteers are on the verge of killing Pyro." Wanda said in all seriousness.

"Oh jeez, what'd he do?" Shipwreck groaned.

"I'm not quite clear on the details but apparently it has something to do with a case of malted chocolate balls, a fireworks factory and a really big ball of twine." Wanda sighed. "I bet he comes here."

"Yeah, Hawk's been preparing for that." Shipwreck smiled, then he noticed how dressed up Wanda was. "Goin' out?

"If Perfection ever gets ready…" Wanda grumbled.

"He's a bit busy…" Shipwreck said.

"What?" Wanda was not amused by the possibilities.

"Talk to Astral and whatever you do, don't look out your window." Shipwreck winced as she immediately did so.

"THERE'S A LARGE MECHANICAL MONKEY ON THE BASE!" Wanda screeched, "WHAT DID THAT BIRD BRAIN DO!"


	78. Robots in distress

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Robots in distress**_

"Awww… jeez…" Rattrap groaned. "Where are we?"

"Silence vermin and I _might _be able to determine that." Dinobot hissed.

"So why ain't ya slagged me yet?" Rattrap asked his Predacon companion.

"Necessity." Dinobot growled, "We stand a better chance of surviving together that apart."

"Surviving?" Rattrap chuckled. "Now that's a delusion I'd expect from the bird-dog."

"We will survive." Dinobot said it flatly.

"Actually…" A voice said from overhead. It was a man flying in a helicopter; his face was hidden behind a metal mask. "I rather like the idea of finding out what makes you tick…"

"Hey who's that jerk?" Rattrap asked.

"He's human…" Dinobot sniffed the air. "I think."

"You think?" Rattrap scoffed, "Well now I definitely know Megatron screwed somethin' up when clonin' ya."

"Shut up." Dinobot hissed.

"Why should I?" Rattrap snapped, "You ain't even the real thing."

"Boys…" The man said. "Fire at will."

Within a second Rattrap and Dinobot were under laser fire. They both dodged and weaved and tried to find a place to hide. Unfortunately they had no idea that their now unhidden enemies were not human and were in fact COBRA BATS.

"OH!" The man said enthusiastically as a few BATS took down Dinobot, "I hope they make for good spare parts."

"Yikes!" Rattrap said as he dodged behind a large rock.

"I don't care if they're humans, I grow tired of this!" Dinobot lashed his power claws through several close targets. "They're ROBOTS!" A blasting sound alerted him to Rattrap now engaging another group.

"Robots, I can take robots." Rattrap smiled.

A large thud interrupted their battle and as a giant cloud of dust cleared the man in the helicopter let out a girlish shriek as he issued a retreat order. Dinobot and Rattrap however were face to face with a large green brute by the name of the Hulk.

"Hulk no like snake peoples." Hulk grumbled.

"Who?" Dinobot asked.

"Snakepeoples." Hulk said as he crushed a robot.

"I think he's on my side chopper-face." Rattrap smirked. "Name's Rattrap, Ugly McLiftstien to my left is Dinobot Clone."

"Hulk." Hulk pointed to himself before leaping away.

"H-h-ey!" Rattrap shouted as the large green man vanished over the horizon.

"I believe that is what you would call being 'dissed'." Dinobot cackled.

"Well you just shut up so we can get out of this dessert?" Rattrap grumbled as he turned and walked straight into an elevator that appeared out of no where.

"What?" Dinobot scratched his head. "Is that?"

"Painful, thanks for asking." Rattrap grumbled a little more as the door opened to reveal a human in an odd blinking shirt, reflective sunglasses and camouflage outfit.

"Next floor; Toys, video games, Women's lingerie and a Maximal Leaders." The human said.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Rattrap blinked.

"No I don't have to be kidding you." The human smiled. "Stanley, wrangle that dino!"

"What?" A look of confusion passed Dinobot's face right before a giant mallet slammed him into unconsciousness.

"As I was saying…" The human motioned for Rattrap to enter.

"Like something out of a bad hallucination…" Rattrap blinked as he entered.

888888888888888888

"**B**eloved?" Silverbolt called out. "Look at this." He was busy watching a starfish move about in a pool of water.

"What now Bowser?" Blackarachnia groaned as she made her way over to him. "Another Starfish? Why are you so fascinated by these things?"

"I do not know, but this one winked at me." Silverbolt said.

"Starfish don't blink; now help me get the fire signal working again." Blackarachnia sighed.

"But it winked at me." Silverbolt insisted.

"Starfish can't blink, wink or bat an eyelash because they lack the necessary body parts to do that!" Blackarachnia hissed.

"Is something wrong beloved?" Silverbolt asked innocently.

"We've been stranded on this island for almost two weeks and no one has even come remotely close to it." She grumbled.

"We just have to be patient." He smiled. "Besides, we could always look at this as some form of vacation…" An amours tone laced his voice.

"Oh… are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" She arched her eye brow suggestively. Then she caught a confused look on Silverbolt's face. "What?"

"Is that what I think it is?" Silverbolt looked at the beach in astonishment. "It is; it's a human vessel!"

"Great, so we've been shuttled ahead in time." Blackarachnia rolled her eyes, "So let's just hope the Autobots see that signal soon enough, then we can get out of here."

"They seem to be looking for someone." Silverbolt said.

"We're the only one's here." Blackarachnia now took an interest and was immediately drawn to the oddness of several of the humans. "Blue hair? White hair? A lizard man? What are these people, circus freaks?"

"I think they're looking for us." Silverbolt said. "I think we're in the world we agreed to help."

"So the winged guy just separated us all out over the place I take it?" She scoffed.

"He may have made a miscalculation." Silverbolt guessed.

"HEY!" A loud voice called from behind them. The two maximals turned to see the starfish transforming into a red shirted human. "You wouldn't happen to know a large rat, a loudmouthed cat and really big monkey robot; would ya?"

"Uh…" Blackarachnia could only stare and blink.

"Yes, yes we do." Silverbolt said happily, "Do you know where they are?"

"Right behind you." Optimus smiled as he gave his two team mates a large hug. "It's good to finally find you!"

"Awwwww…" The red shirted human sighed.

"Silverbolt, Blackarachnia I'd like you to meet Perfection. He's the Scion of Chaos and has explained more thoroughly as to how we can help, as well as the fact that we are now stuck here." Optimus said.

"Stuck here?" Blackarachnia looked worried. "But the Predacons…"

"Are here too." Perfection said. "Astral made a boo-boo when bringing you guys here, and we got about six hours before I feel the boot end of his mistake."

"What?" Silverbolt asked. "You will pay for his mistake?"

"Eh…" Perfection scratched his head. "Sort of, see he sent your world on a collision course with this dimension and when they hit…" He didn't look happy.

"When the universes collide Perfection will be subject to an intense release of energy and a lot of pain." Optimus sighed.

"I see." Silverbolt's face took a grim turn. "If there is anything I can do to help." He offered it sincerely.

"Well, you could keep an eye on my love when I have to go." Perfection looked extremely embarrassed.

"Then I shall." Silverbolt said firmly as out of nowhere an medieval fanfare played. "What…" He looked around in confusion and saw a young man with a tape recorder.

"It's what happens in the show!" The read headed young man said innocently as the blue haired girl whacked him with his hat. "OW! ALTHEA THAT HURTS!"

"I believe you are deserving of that Arcade." The Lizard man said calmly.

"Xi, these are the other Maximals I told you about." Optimus said to the lizard man.

"It is an honor to meet you." Xi bowed lightly.

"As it is an honor to meet you." Silverbolt returned the bow.

"Ok time to go!" Perfection said as the world shifted around them.

888888888

**W**raith scanned the plains of Africa for any sign of oddity. The only remaining members of the Maximals that were missing were Rhinox and Depth Charge. Wraith silently cursed Astral's timing, he had brought one of the worst killing machines ever created into this world and there was no doubt in his mind that it would quickly hand over its heart to gain even more power.

"I was expecting you to come soon." A rhino spoke to Wraith's left. He couldn't help but divert his glance a little. Things had a tendency to simply identify him as death and nothing more.

"Technically I'm here to take you to your friends…" Wraith grumbled, "But if you're offering…"

"Whoa!" Rhinox transformed and backed away. "I guess I saw you in the wrong light."

"Right…" Wraith grumbled. "So far everyone's been found in pairs, you seen Depth Charge?"

"Watering hole." Rhinox pointed. "He's been moping for two weeks straight."

"Oh goody." Wraith rolled his eyes, "You ready?"

"For what?" Rhinox asked.

"This." Wraith shifted the world to a large open area.

"Okay…" Rhinox looked confused as he realized he was in a hanger. "Wow…"

"By the way, keep him away from large amounts of Energon and Rampage when in populated areas." Wraith nodded to the form of Depth Charge which was flopping around on the ground.

"I should slag you from here to the moon!" Depth Charge roared as he transformed, he only received a deadly glare from Wraith.

"Follow me…" Wraith growled. "Optimus is waiting."

88888888888

"**W**hat about chopper-face?" Rattrap asked as he looked over his shoulder to Dinobot who was heavily guarded. "Can't we get the one we knew back?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Wraith." Perfection said as he sat down as he stared up at the twenty foot tall ceiling. The Maximals were currently being housed at the interLOAFER Inn and the inn had accordingly adjusted several key factors such as the height of every room.

"Ask me what?" Wraith asked as he came in with Depth Charge and Rhinox.

"They want Dinobot Version 1.0." Perfection yawned.

Wraith glimpsed at the Dinobot that stood guarded by several of DM's Camerabots and then back to Rattrap. "I can't do anything."

"What!" Rattrap shouted. "We said we'd help this world and you can't do that one thing for us?"

"Rattrap, I'm sure he has a reason." Optimus said calmly.

"I don't know where his spark is." Wraith said. "It never crossed over."

"What?" Rattrap asked. "Then who has it?"

Wraith simply shrugged.

"I believe I can answer that…" Raptor appeared once more from no where, and immediately an ethereal presence could be felt.

"Chopper-face?" Rattrap blinked as he watched Raptor shift into another form.

"No." Raptor growled, "But he has advised me for some time."

Suddenly a pale see-through form of Dino-Bot's original body walked up to the clone. The original looked extremely unhappy and was frowning while the clone avoided eye contact.

"Lizard-breath." Rattrap was obviously affected.

"Not know Vermin…" A playful tone accompanied the ghost's warped speech.

"He's been ethereal for to long." Wraith sighed. "I can do nothing."

"You need not do anything, only him." The original glared at his copy. "You know your dishonor…"

"Honor…" The clone was affected as well. "Honor… has… no… meaning."

"This close to me and you lie to yourself." The original was angry. "You have my memories and my DNA, but you lack the rightful spark. You lack a true spark."

"Chopper face…" Rattrap was still staring.

"Death, there is one thing you can do." The original said. "Release my spark once more, and let faith take over."

Wraith was stunned. The request was insane, for killing a spark was like killing a soul. It would allow the spark to reenter a body, but there was no guarantee that it would reform correctly and that would leave the body in nothing more than a vegetative state.

"Are you sure?" Wraith was slow and deliberate in his speaking.

"Yes." Dinobot said.

"And what of me and my right to exist!" The clone snapped.

"You won't." Wraith said, "His mind will take over and overlap yours. He will have your memories and in so form his own regrets. _YOU_, as you have made yourself will cease to exist."

"You can't be serious." Optimus could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"The choice is not yours." Wraith gave his cemented glare of decision. "And its consequences are not yours to answer for."

"Wait." Raptor interrupted as he walked over to the clone. "Did you hear my calls?"

"What?" The clone asked.

"My calls, to your blood, to your spark." Raptor spoke as he shifted to a human form once more. "We literally share the same DNA, the fossils that were scanned were later used to make the serum that affected me in our world. Did you no hear me?"

"You were the voice?" The clone growled. "You did nothing but anger me…"

"Then it is true." Raptor sighed. "A soul, a spark, these things hold the morals of all mortals. These things so easily corrupted…" Raptor then vanished.

"He's going to be depressed again, isn't he?" DM groaned.

"I think so." Perfection sighed. "I bet he goes for your Rocky Road first…"

"Are you ready?" Wraith asked Dinobot.

"I still have to object." Optimus said.

Wraith spun on the large robot and with an invisible force lifted him high. "Do not question what your friend is about to do for you on morals! Question it because he may very well cease to _exist_ after this, all his memories, his accomplishments will only live in your view. If this fails he will have truly made the ultimate sacrifice, all to help his friends." Wraith lowered the robot. "He has already made that sacrifice once, worry about the possibility of it happening again and worry that I truly cannot undo such a thing."

"Whoa…" Perfection blinked.

"I'm sorry." Optimus apologized, "But…"

"Optimus." Rattrap said. "That ain't Dinobot." He pointed to the clone, "It ain't even a good impersonation." He pointed to the ghost. "That's our friend and that is his body by all rights." He pointed back to the clone. "It's just got a bad virus in it."

"I am ready." Dinobot said. "Strike!"

There was no strike or even a flash. Dinobot's spark simply vanished in a small bubbling effect as the bubblesclosed in on the clone's body. The clone thrashed as it tried to strike out, the Camerabot's responded with an acceptable amount of containment fire and the body fell to the ground. No movement.

"Chopper-Face?" Rattrap asked eagerly.

"It failed." Wraith growled.

"Dinobot." Cheetor's face fell.

"Not again…"Rhinox was obviously distressed.

"Say your goodbyes." Wraith said, "I can't stand to be here." He was gone, but as he vanished a purple mist filled the room and another voice spoke.

"He's done a lot of good." It was Karma. "Wraith likes to think he controls all parts of death, but the fact is that balance; the give and take of the universe also factors in." She appeared above the body. "He's done so much good and now both times he has been sacrificed. I can't see the balance in that."

Dinobot's body sputtered back and sharp breath was drawn as the face morphed and the body fluxed slightly. The colors shifted to what they once were and the energy of two combating sparks flew wildly. In the end the second spark was ejected into the air, along with its holding core and then it vanished into a portal of darkness.

"Alteran." DM glared at where the portal had been. "I think I know where Rampage is."

"Yeah." Perfection said. "Not a good thing either."

"Where is he, where is X?" Depth Charge grabbed DM by the collar, and was quickly sent sailing into a wall.

"He's in the Verge of Darkness, a place we can't go to right now." DM said. "And he's aligned himself with Alteran, and the probability of the other Predacons hiding out there is pretty good."

"I feel… odd…" Dinobot spoke as Rattrap rushed over to his friend and gave him a large hug.

"LIZARD-BREATH!"

"Get the Vermin off me please." Dinobot groaned, but he was soon covered in a group hug of the other Maximals, they soon carted him off to meet the Misfits. This left Optimus and Depth Charge alone with DM and Perfection.

"He doesn't care about morality, does he?" Optimus asked.

"Morals and Wraith, they've never mixed." DM explained as he took off his glasses and rubbed them with his shirt. "He's more of an emotional being, like most of us."

"Still, how does he know he's doing what's right?" Optimus asked.

"He doesn't really have a choice." Perfection said. "Death comes whether he's there or not, Reapers aren't unique really. He just has all the responsibility, all the real power…"

"All the consequences." Optimus realized.

"He put himself on the line there for your friend." DM pointed out. "And he does that a lot more than he'd like people to realize."

"And what about X?" Depth Charge interrupted as he pulled out from the wall.

"You'll see him soon enough." Perfection said darkly. "Too soon really…"

"Not soon enough." Depth Charge growled.

Perfection only let a worried stare settle on the Maximal.


	79. The chapter where the Misfits mess with

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**The chapter where the Misfits mess with the Maximals**_

"I am confused…" Dinobot was sitting in the commissary and talking with Althea and Todd. "You say she cannot choose between either of them, and yet both males are insane enough to keep chasing her?"

"Wow that sounds like one of my favorite soaps back on Cybertron." Rattrap said as he sat at the same table. His tray was filled to the brim with refined forms of Energon that DM had made from simple potato husks.

"Yeah, well it gets better." Althea smiled.

"Oh do tell." Rattrap listened eagerly.

"Last time they broke up Lance declared it was permanent, now he's crawling back while Peter is still refusing to take her back after Thunderbird's death…" Althea smiled and laughed wearily. "Now we just take a betting pool on when Clotho is going to snap."

"Who's that again?" Rattrap asked.

"Lesser-Scion of Romance, love, whatever you call it." Lance grumbled as he walked in. "And apparently she hates me…"

"We already knew that Lance, she's made quite a point of it after al, although she hates the _three_ of you equally." Todd pointed out.

"Ugh… humans…" Dinobot groaned. "So confusing."

"They ain't that different from us you know." Rattrap said as he shoveled a sporkful of his food into his mouth. "Dher du fwshy en faqil." He spoke with a mouthful. **(1)**

"All the table manners of Dukes family member." Althea sighed.

"So are you two really staying here?" Todd asked.

"Technically we're on a rotating assignment of sorts." Rattrap explained after he swallowed his food. "See, every few weeks, we go and live with one of your groups, well all except Optimus and Depth Charge, and it just keeps cycling. Just in case some Preds show up, you know."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Althea said, "But where are you guys staying exactly?"

"The Inn." Cheetor walked into the room in beast mode and sat at the edge of the table. "At least until DM can manufacture a base of our own."

"You know, if another Chaos Spark happens we might not be able to keep track of everyone we know." Todd said absentmindedly. "I mean it's already hard enough as is..."

"I don't think you need to worry, young Todd." Dinobot said. "From what I understand after the last Spark that permanently bound us to your world, Perfection has been constructing some sort of barrier around your universe."

"Yeah that makes sense; I mean he almost became a supernova this time.." Althea nodded.

"Hey, I got a question for you guys." Cheetor popped back into the conversation. "I heard Optimus talking to Hawk and apparently there are these guys in your military who want to use us as weapons…"

"Don't worry, Hawk has some pull." Althea was confident, "And what he can't accomplish, I'm sure Wraith or DM would gladly do."

"Ok then." Cheetor chuckled. "By the way have you seen Blackarachnia anywhere."

"OH NO!" Clotho stomped in from nowhere, Lachesis was right behind her. "I'm not having ANOTHER psychotic love triangle in this universe! So take the hint buddy; SHE AIN'T GONNA BE WITH YOU!"

"A warrior…" Lachesis walked over to Cheetor. "Such flaming armor he has, don't you agree sister?" Her tone was dulcet and childlike and her voice immediately melted her sister's face.

"Listen kiddo, she's with the "Birddog" as your rat-friend would say." Clotho sighed, "Plain and simple, nothing but death will separate them and even then that's debatable."

"Oh…" Cheetor's face fell slightly. "Ok…"

"Hey, look on the bright side kiddo; knowing Astral you might just see a few more of your pods unearthed sooner or later." Clotho tried to smile. "Anyway, I have to get Lach back home before she scares herself."

"Oh! Sister, this warrior's gleaming soul beckons of a man once dead! It beckons 'honor be thy guide, and loyalty thy staff, begone those of darkness', do you hear it sister?" Lachesis was hovering over Dinobot. "His soul, such brightness, such sadness…"

"Lach…" Clotho said gently, "Why don't we go home now, ok?"

"Yes, I am confident the darkness is at bay." Lachesis smiled. "She will not harm them." With that the sisters vanished.

"What…" Rattrap was trying to find the words. "Was that all about?"

"She is an oracle…" Dinobot grumbled. "Is she not?"

"Actually, she's the Lesser Scion of Madness. Her older sister is the Scion of Evil and they had a falling out…" Todd tried to explain it. "But she's not a good person like Clotho so the other Scions punished her by making her eternally insane, but it protects her because she's too crazy to recognize pain or something like that."

"No…" Althea shivered. "She drives people she's a afraid of temporarily insane and then flees. Maven was here last night and she was standing over my sister's beds and he started yelling at her. The next thing I knew I was seeing the furniture singing and dancing."

"Wow." Todd blinked.

"Trust me." Dinobot said. "She's an oracle."

"I still need to find Arachnia, we're supposed to be guarding the Turtle's lair…" Cheetor just looked confused.

8888888888888

**A**s it turned out Blackarachnia was speaking with perhaps the only rat she found herself respecting; Master Splinter.

"So, this is your home?" Blackarachnia looked around the underground tunnels.

"Yes, please feel free to look around and find a place of your liking." Splinter smiled.

She didn't know why but she felt completely at ease around the elderly rat. She chalked it up to the fact that he behaved nothing like the loudmouthed vermin Rattrap as well as his age. She quickly located an abandoned air vent that would allow her maximum comfort and room, even when Silverbolt was with her.

"That will do fine." She said. "Now if I could meet your scientist son, I was told he had something to show me."

"Ah, Donatello." Splinter nodded. "He will be in his lab just at the end of the cars "

"Thank you." Blackarachnia slightly bowed her head, Splinter returned the bow.

A few minutes later Cheetor came wandering off the telepad. He looked disoriented and definitely uncomfortable. He was also carrying a large metal case.

"Master Splinter." Cheetor bowed fully to the martial arts expert.

"Cheetor." Splinter smiled and bowed. "You may stay wherever you feel most comfortable."

"All right…" Cheetor looked around and noticed a hammock hanging high over the broken subway cars. "Whose is that?"

"Mine." Gecko said as he leapt off his board and jumped a small flight of stairs. "How's it hanging Cat?" Gecko smiled at the nickname had had given his newest friend.

"Ha-ha…" Cheetor half-laughed at the nickname. "Seriously, stop calling me that."

"Ok." Gecko rolled his eyes, one of his new favorite exaggerations. He found it not only gave him a good view of his surroundings, but it also tended to make people rather queasy. "So who's staying with the Planeteers?"

"Rhinox is for the moment." Cheetor took another moment to look around. "Dinobot and Rattrap are going to be keeping an eye on your X-Men friends and the Pit."

"What about the big guys?" Gecko asked. "Follow me; I know a spot you'll like."

"Well, Optimus is trying to lie low for now, so he's staying hidden at the Inn. Depth Charge on the other hand is still trying to find Rampage." Cheetor sighed. "And Silverbolt's just kind of… vanished…"

"What?" Gecko rolled a single eye up towards his taller friend. "How does a wolf-hawk hybrid vanish?"

"I don't know, I think he's doing something for Perfection." Cheetor said. "And stop doing that, its creepy."

"Here we are." Gecko spread his arms out. "Single coolest spot in the lair; I'd use it but I'm not cold-blooded for some strange reason."

"Thanks." Cheetor said. "I have to set some stuff up, but afterwards, you wanna go race around the tunnels?"

"Sure, I'll tell Mikey to bring his board too." Gecko waved a "thumbs up" at his robot friend.

"Cool." Cheetor smiled.

888888888888888888888888888

"**T**hanks for the help Silverbolt." Perfection smiled as he pocketed an item in cloth. "If I'd have gone there'd be no end to the yelling."

"It was no problem, but now if you'll excuse me I must see where I have been assigned." Silverbolt bowed.

"Oh, yeah, you're at…" Perfection blanked out for a moment. "Uh… I think Hope Island, with Rhinox."

"Oh…" Silverbolt's face obviously fell. "I see."

"And Blackarachnia is with the Turtles, accompanied by Cheetor." Perfection said, and quickly soothed the rage Silverbolt was feeling. "Don't worry, friend of mine made it perfectly clear she has no interest in him, and I'm willing to bet she'll make that clear as well."

"Ah yes, the Dark Venom of my heart, she does have her way of expressing herself." Silverbolt was lost in his thoughts.

"I know how you feel." Perfection joined in with his own thoughts about Wanda.

* * *

**(1) Translates to "They're just fleshy and fragile." **


	80. Yesss…

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

**_Yesss_**…

"**W**ell this is a soundly annoying situation…" Megatron growled as he struggled against the power of a new enemy. His new enemy was unfortunately Magneto.

"Indeed it is." Magneto agreed as he held the massive techno-organic dragon at bay. "Now tell me why you have attacked this base."

"It's a simple logical need you foolish human. I need a place from which to attack the Maximals." Megatron snorted.

"Hmmm…That name seems familiar, as does your appearance…" Magneto thought for a second.

"They're from that TV show with the changing robots." Mastermind said. "They could make useful allies."

"Mastermind…" Magneto sighed. "How did they get here?"

"You could ask us." Megatron said.

"Very well, how did you get here?" Magneto obliged his enemy.

"A dimensional vortex, and a powerful being called a Scion who claims to 'have use' for us." Megatron sneered.

"Figures the Scions would be involved." Sabertooth grumbled.

"Indeed." Magneto nodded. "It seems we have a mutual annoyance."

"Oh, really…" Megatron smiled as he felt the repulsing magnetic forces recede. "I do like where this is going."

"Considering it could mean an alliance with my newly forming nation, I would hope so." Magneto said. "Please, come in and rest your selves."

"Predacons, behave while in this human's domicile. I like him." Megatron smiled.

"Yes my Queen!" Inferno hissed as he snapped to attention.

"Queen?" Magneto arched an eyebrow.

"The ant has faulty programming, but he's ultimately the most loyal and useful in my ranks." Megatron sighed.

"Then you should be wary, I too once had a young man I thought the very same way about." Magneto levitated himself as he led the Predacons inward.

"Tell me human, how is it you are knowledgeable of these Scions?" Megatron asked.

"I am not a human. I am a mutant, homo-superior to be exact." Magneto corrected Megatron. "As for the Scions, it is an unfortunate fact in this world that they chaos they cause will eventually drive everyone insane."

"And his daughter is dating one." Mastermind pointed out.

"Thank you Mastermind." Magneto's expression was priceless. "For reminding me."

"I see, you are a new evolution of your species…" Megatron was intrigued. "How does that incline you to humans then?"

"To put it bluntly; they must bow to us or die." Magneto smiled. "Preferably both."

"OH!" Megatron was pleased by what he heard. "I _really, really_ like you."

"You do not like humans either?" Magneto was equally curious of his guest.

"Oh I like them..." Megatron smiled. "As slaves or cannon fodder."

"Hm…" Magneto returned Megatron's smile. "We truly might be able to work out some form of alliance, at least if you're willing to work with a fewexceptionally treacherous humans."

"Treachery is good, yesss." Megatron said. "Very good."

"Excellent." Magneto clapped his hands, although he had a small look of concern regarding Megatron's easy acceptance of working with humans. "Then as a token of friendship and future dealings may I offer you this base to you."

"You're joking…" Megatron did not believe him.

"On the contrary, I have recently acquired an island that I will be moving all things to shortly." Magneto said. "And had you not showed up and proven to be as equally annoyed by the Scionsand in equal contempt ofhumans, then I would have simply blown it up."

"Well that would have been a waste." Megatron said. "You're offer is accepted."

"Good…" Magneto nodded. "Please understand though the base will not be officially yours until my people are evacuated in the next few months; but you are welcome to stay here as needed until then."

"Not a problem." Megatron nodded, "However, the Scion we spoke to also said this planet was not rich in Energon."

Magneto stopped to think.

"Energon is what you might consider our food source." Megatron said. "As well as many other things."

"Do you have the molecular structure noted anywhere?" Magneto asked as he nodded to another mutant. "Bring me Sinclair." **(1)**

"Why?" Megatron asked.

"I have with us a mutant capable of transforming raw mineral into anything he wishes so long as he knows the molecular structure." Magneto said.

"That is very useful…" Megatron smiled. "Now the only thing we need is another protoform, but the chances of the remaining few of those being brought to this world are slim."

"Excuse me?" Magneto asked.

"If the Maximal protoforms that orbited the world we were on had transferred over to this world we might have been able to steal one and reprogram it, then we could scan your mutant's DNA into the system and have our very own Energon harvester."

"That would be useful, but until such time as their existence can be confirmed and such a plan would be feasible, we would be happy to supply you with what you need." Magneto said as a young Latin man walked up to his side. "Sinclair, meet with Megatron's science officer to receive a new molecular structure and make as much of it as possible."

"Yes sir." The young man bowed.

"His name is Tarantulas." Megatron bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Be on your guard, he like to play mind games even with his own side. In fact..." Megatron turned to his side where Inferno had been following. "Inferno, protect this young man with your life. He may be the key to our survival in this world. Make sure the spider doesn't try anything either."

"Of course my Queen!" Inferno made a sweeping bow as he was led off by the young man. "For the Royalty and the glory of the Colony!"

"Ok…" Magneto and Megatron stayed strangely silent for a few seconds.

"Did your former compatriot enjoy fire as well?" Megatron asked.

"Yes…" Magneto could see where this was going. "Don't worry the base is fire proof…" A loud explosion came from the cafeteria and the fuzor know as Quickstrike landed in the hall behind Magneto.

"WHAT IN TARNATION!" He screeched. "I just asked fer some salsa!"

"Quickstrike…" Megatron groaned. "This isn't even our base and you're already tearing it apart!"

"Don't worry." Magneto smiled. "It wouldn't be a normal day with out _something_ being blown up…"

"SIR!" Sinclair came running back with out Inferno. "Sentinels are just outside the base walls!"

"WHAT?" Magneto roared. "Those things should be out of commission!"

"I don't know how to explain it sir." Sinclair breathed deeply, "But the robot, Inferno is combating them."

"Sentinels?" Megatron asked.

"Mindless robots the humans created to hunt and exterminate mutants." Magneto sneered. "They killbased only on if their target is a mutant or not."

"I see." Megatron said. "Allow the Predacons to show you our gratitude then." He spoke loudly to all his units through a come device. "Predacons destroy those mindless shells outside."

"_FOR THE ROYALTY!"_ Inferno's screeching voice blared over the com.

"All right, time fer some action!" Quickstrike smiled with both of his heads as he bolted for the outside.

"Waaazzzzpinator stop big stupid bots!" Waspinator said as he dashed by.

"I shall see to their destruction myself." Megatron smiled.

"Yes, well it seems our evacuation must be stepped up by a few months." Magneto sighed. "If you could give us a few minutes to evacuate non-essential personnel it would be greatly appreciated."

"Done." Megatron said as he walked off and spoke into the com once more. "Predacons; do not let the Sentinels attack any escapees, these mutants are our new allies and I do plan to keep them as such and Rampage, get out there NOW!"

8888888888888888888

**A**s Megatron exited the base and entered the battlefield, it was clear to him that these Sentinels were not a threat either himself or Rampage. His other Predacons, however; were having a harder time in taming the large mindless robots. Waspinator was predictably in a scrap pile and Inferno was having a hard time keeping pace and the fact that Dinobot had not been found was even worse.

"We're far too outnumbered…" Megatron growled as he blew a hole through an approaching Sentinel.

"I could supply you with more allies…" Megatron turned to face the dark Scion he had met earlier. "For a price of course."

"What price would that be?" Megatron sneered.

"In the future there will be a conflict between myself and the other Scions; it will take place in this world." Alteran smiled. "I want your word that no matter what you will not aide the other Scions and you will not aide their allies."

"You have my word." Megatron didn't hesitate, he need the backup more than he needed to worry about the future.

"Excellent!" Alteran smiled as two glowing forms emerged from nowhere. "I give you Scorponok Transmetal 2 and Terrosaur Transmetal!" With that he vanished.** (2)**

"Wha…" Terrosaur wobbled a bit. "Megatron… what happened?"

"You've just been granted a second chance, now destroy those blasted Sentinels!" Megatron howled.

"The what?" Terrosaur asked.

"The big mindless robots attacking our new allies. Do it now, I don't have time to explain!" Megatron snapped as a shadow clouded over his body. He turned to see giant foot coming down on him, but it never made it to the ground. A giant buzz saw had sliced through it and Megatron looked up to see Magneto manipulating the saw.

"Watch yourself Megatron the Sentinels learn fast." Magneto said as he concentrated on fighting off several more Sentinels.

"Scorponok, help Magneto. The human-esque mutant above you." Megatron ordered.

"Yes sir!" Scorponok jumped to attention. "Uh… how do I use this body?" Scorponok's new body made his tail a new arm and his scorpion legs became new shoulder armor. His legs were now what used to be his front pincers and his other arm was almost purely mechanical.

"You think you got problems?" Terrosaur asked as he tried to change into his beast mode, but was currently locked into what looked like a small jet. "Where did this come from?"

A sudden cry from above alerted Scorponok to the fact that his ally was in danger. "Leave that guy alone!" He shouted as his eight legs fired off successive explosive rounds. The giant robots that weren't destroyed immediately turned towards him. "Wow…"

Terrosaur had also finally gotten into the grove of his new body and was literally crashing through the Sentinels like a kamikaze parrot from hell. He shouted with sadistic glee as he tore through the falling numbers of Sentinels. "This is FUN!"

A sudden shadow above him alerted Terrosaur that he was not the only flight cable robot. He looked up to see the massive, looming form that was Megatron's beast form. A massive thirty foot long dragon with jaws that looked capable of rending the Sentinels to pieces. And with a sudden speed that dragon bore down intense flames upon the remaining grounded Sentinels.

"PREDACONS; DESTROY THEM ALL!" The battle had been won, but no mercy would be shown.

88888888888888

**A**fter the battle was over and the Sentinels cleared away Megatron stood before his soldiers; at least the ones that weren't being repaired. He was for once very proud of their performance and he let them know that.

"Megatron." Magneto asked as he came over. "May I ask were these two came from?"

"A deal with a Scion, unfortunately." Megatron grumbled. "Apparently I won't be able to help the other Scions in a future battle he plans to have with them."

"What kind of battle?" Magneto asked.

"Unfortunately I hadn't the time to inquire. I believe he knew that too…" Megatron narrowed his eyes. "I do not like enemies who think ahead of me. No, I do not."

"Well at least there is some good news out of all this." Magneto sighed as he motioned to several mutants. "Sabertooth found his in a cave the destruction of a Sentinel opened."

"A protoform!" Megatron gasped.

"May I suggest that you use it to make a healer?" Magneto said.

"Yes, a wise decision." Megatron agreed. "These Sentinels were only easy for myself and Rampage to dispatch." Megatron sighed. "And we lack the technology to make our regular methods of repair."

"So now the question is; what animal will result in a healing unit?" Magneto asked.

"Some form of parasite perhaps or maybe…" Megatron mumbled. "Yesssss…That will do nicely…"

* * *

**1**: Just a random mutant I made, because I couldn't remember when Red Witch brought in th mutant who can change anything into raw materials. He's a Deus Ex Machina.  
**2**: Scorponok has a description because no real Transmetal 2 form exists for him. For Terrosaur's Transmetal form a simple Google search for "Terrosaur Transmetal 2" can give you an apt description better than I could. 


	81. Internal Struggles

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Misfit-Verse**

_**Internal Struggles**_

"_DINOBOT, TERRORIZE!"_

The word shook the newly reborn Dinobot from his sleep, the past few days and nights had been filled with similar nightmares and hallucinations, memories of the clone attacking his friend. The horrid sense of devotion to Megatron the complete void of honor, he felt them all. It truly sickened Dinobot to think that he had sunk that low.

He had been at Xavier's School for a few days, but had mainly kept to himself. The few people that had bothered to visit him were mainly Misfits and the schools own mad scientist that Dinobot learned to quickly avoid.

"My decisions are my own, fate is but a falsehood." Dinobot repeated, then he glanced to the device the humans had called a "clock". It told him he was awake fairly early; even for him. "Perhaps a training session. Beast Mode."

Nothing happened.

"Beast Mode." Dinobot growled. This time his body converted, but he noticed the sparks that flew from the grating metal and he made a note to have Rhinox look at his systems later.

As he padded slowly down the hall he saw the door to one of the human students open. It was the red haired-girl and she was sneaking from her quarters to her mate's. Dinobot ignored the girl, but she saw him.

"Yikes!" She almost laughed in a small whisper.

"Go about your business girl, I've no problem with you being with your mate." Dinobot. "In fact I am confused as to why your quarters are separate."

The female laughed. "We're still dating."

"I see." Dinobot nodded. "Would you mind pointing me to the training facilities then? I am unable to rest properly."

"You too huh? Rina should be down there." She pointed to a wall and moved a picture with her mind. The wall opened up into an elevator. "Just down the elevator and follow the sounds of destruction. By the way, my name is Jean. Is yours really Dinobot?"

"It is." Dinobot nodded as he entered the elevator. "Rest well."

"Have fun." Jean waved as the door closed.

Dinobot waited for the elevator to inquire as to where he wished to go. Then he quickly noticed the numbered pad on his right and quickly pressed the lowest number. After a few moments the doors opened to a gleaming metallic hallway.

"Mmmm…" Dinobot smiled. "Impressive."

The sound of screaming and feral shouts of rage drew Dinobot to the doors marked "DANGER ROOM". He concluded this would be the training area, and he pressed the button to open the door. When the doors opened he immediately noticed the change of environment; the world inside the 'Danger Room' was a lush forest and his optics were almost blinded by the sheer amount of vibrant colors. His olfactory sensors, however; detected nothing.

"Most interesting…" Dinobot hissed in pleasure.

"Stand back." A small, but dominant voice said. "This is my training program; I don't like others using it."

"Very well, I will return when you are finished." Dinobot scanned the area but could not find the source of the voice.

"Behind you." Dinobot spun to see the young girl behind him.

"You are a child." Dinobot gave a half laugh.

"This child is a lethal fighter." She narrowed her eyes.

"Indeed, you are definitely a warrior." Dinobot said as he transformed. Again the sparks flew.

"You're injured?" She asked.

"No. My programming has been malfunctioning since I returned." Dinobot explained. "You're name is Rina, is it not?"

"They call me that, I'm still getting used to it." She snapped. "Call me X23 down here."

"Very well, X23, I am Dinobot." Dinobot mad a low bow.

"If you want to practice I'm going to be a while." X23 said bluntly.

"Then perhaps a change of setting would work, so that we may both keep up on our skills; without me trespassing on your program." Dinobot suggested.

"No." X23 said. "As long as you don't tell Logan what's in here I'll let you practice with me. You have to swear on your life."

Dinobot debated it for a few nano-seconds. The girl interested him, and he could tell she was as troubled by something as she was. Still he did have a duty to be honest with his hosts, and is there was something truly worrisome in there he would have to tell, but if he swore not too then he could not tell on pain of his honor.

"On my honor; I swear." Dinobot said. "But if it is something to troubling I will have to speak with this 'Logan'."

"Very well." Dinobot could feel her anger as she begrudgingly agreed.

As the two entered Dinobot became astutely aware that his sensors were picking up movement ahead of them and he could have sworn that it read like Quickstrike's beast form. Then another movement to his left and Dinobot saw what looked to be a giant wasp.

"You've programmed this to replicate Predacons?" Dinobot asked curiously.

"I like the show ok." X23 blushed.

"Truly?" Dinobot had forgotten that their world was a show in this world. "Tell me, what do you think of Rattrap?"

"He's a loudmouth." X23 rolled here eyes.

"Yes, I think I will like you." Dinobot grinned. "Why has nothing happened?"

"Waiting for a friend." X23 said. "He should be here soon."

"Oh?" Dinobot asked.

"Yo. Princess Perfect-in-battle." Raphael smiled as he got out of the elevator. "Who ya with down here?"

"Dinobot, the Transformer." X23 called back, "Now hurry up."

"Sweet." Raphael smiled as he made it to the door. "I hope you're half as good as those shows and you're buddies make you seem."

"I think I should be ok." Dinobot snickered.

"Ready?" X23 asked.

"Good to go toots." Raph smirked.

"I was brought on-line ready." Dinobot grinned.

"Start program." X23 said.

There was silence and more silence.

"You programmed them wrong, they wouldn't just lie in wait." Dinobot said. "Unless…"

"NGGGHHH, DIE COPY!" An evil Mirror of Dinobot leapt out from the forest, only to be stabbed through the eye by Raphael's sai.

"Sorry, but this guy causes problems if we don't take him down quickly." Raph grunted as the evil version of himself fell to the ground.

"I…" Dinobot started to convulse. "Did not expect that."

"I should have warned you." X23 admonished herself.

"No." Dinobot said. "In a way it is good..."

The mock battle waged on for only forty-five minutes. a record for X23 and Raphael, but not a surprise with Dinobot helping. At the end though, he was looking around the battlefield with a look of pain and confusion.

"It is strange…" He said. "I have the memories of the clone and remember them as my own; yet I know I did not commit such sins against my allies."

A few more minutes later and Raphael had left.

"I know how you feel. Sort of." X23 said as they rode the elevator up.

"Oh?" Dinobot asked.

"I was cloned from Logan, but they needed to make me female…" X23 said quietly as she unsheathed her claws. Dinobot noticed a few tears. "Then they but the bones in my hands and feet in this stuff. Adamantium."

Dinobot did not need to be told that the process was scarring, not only on her body but on her mind as well. She wore the pain on her face now, it had been hidden earlier, but it was plain to see now.

"You were created to be a weapon, much like the clone." Dinobot sighed.

"Yes." She said. "But I always remember the last thing your clone did in the Beast Wars."

"Oh?" Dinobot was intrigued.

"He broke free of Megatron's control and made his own destiny." X23 smiled. "It gave me hope."

"As it should." Dinobot said. "Remember young Rina, your destiny is yours and yours alone. Never let anyone tell…" Dinobot stopped speaking as an immense wave of pain passed through his processors. "You … differently…"

"Dinobot?" Rina's face was crossed with worry. He could hear her shout something, but then he went into stasis lock.

8888888888888888888888

"What happened?" Optimus asked as the X-Men brought the convulsing Dinobot into the Inn.

"We don't know, he just started to shake and stuff." Forge said as he used a device DM supplied to monitor the Maximal's vital signs.

"His spark is not accepting the body." Wraith said. "She should have let him stay dead."

"How can you say that?" Optimus was obviously shocked.

"Because sometimes death is the better option." Wraith snapped, right before Optimus' large hand grabbed him by the collar.

"Now you listen here, I don't care if you're Primus himself. DON'T EVER TELL ME MY SOLDIERS ARE BETTER OFF DEAD!" Optimus roared as he let the Scion go.

For the few minutes that followed Wraith stared at the scene before him. He could rightfully claim the spark of Dinobot at that very moment and no force could stop him. He could do it just to show the mechanical monkey who he really was, or he could do it to end the pain of a true warrior. Or he could leave it be and let destiny run its course. He slowly faded into the spirit realm of the world.

"Why me?" Wraith asked of no one.

"Because you have a bigger heart than you let on." Karma smiled as she appeared and gave him a hug.

"Yeah you big lug." Perfection gave his friend a bone crushing hug.

"Don't even think about it DM." Wraith warned before his other friend could join in the hugs.

"Oh… but you need a hug…" DM said.

"I do not need…" Wraith began to backpedal as DM chased him. "A HUUUUUUUGGGGG!"

"Aw, in't that just the cutest thing you ever seen?" Perfection smiled.

"Yes, now how about him?" Karma pointed to Dinobot.

"How is that me again?" Perfection asked.

"His karma is paid up." Karma said. "They need a miracle."

"Or a Dues Ex Machina." Perfection pointed out, to which the narrator would quit and a new one would be hired.

"You have to stop that Perfection." Karma groaned.

"Aw but its fun." Perfection smiled. "But miracles aren't my deal."

"Not yours alone…" Karma pointed out.

"We can't merge just for stuff like this!" Perfection said. "Besides… I think it'll work out." He pointed to Dinobot whose body was now covered in a thick layer of spreading liquid metal.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know!" Forge shouted. "I barely understand how to read this stuff!"

"All right…" Perfection groaned, "I'll see what I can work with…" He warped himself into the physical realm.

"Perfection! What's happening?" Optimus asked.

"Like Wraith said…" Perfection walked over to Dinobot. "Lets see here…" He tapped on the liquid metal to find it was hard and thusly not liquid. "Ok…"

"What?" Optimus asked.

"Got a screwdriver?" Perfection asked. "I could sure use a drink right about now."

"Perfection." Optimus frowned.

"Oh, don't worry he's just downgrading." Perfection laughed it off. "He's a fighter, what can I say?"

"Downgrading?" Optimus asked. "To Transmetal 1?"

An explosive force answered Optimus as Dinobot's new form was revealed. He stood tall in his robot form with both a katana and wakizashi at his waist. His face remained the same as his original for the most part, but it was yellow and red instead of blue and brown. His arms and hands were obviously not a part of his beast form and his beast tail was wrapped around his waist like a belt. The beast head was in his chest and his legs were the beast legs adapted to a more human like stance.

"I don't believe it." Optimus said in awe as he read the readings from Dinobot's vitals. "These are still Transmetal 2 readings."

"What do you know a miracle." Perfection said with an innocent shrug, right before he vanished into thin air.

"I feel… different." Dinobot snorted.

"You're Transmetal now." Optimus said.

"You mean I no longer have to rely on the rat for transportation now?" Dinobot was smiling and he hit his knees. "YES! THANK PRIME!"

"Not that it's a bad thing you're a Transmetal, but are you sure that the best reason for being a Transmetal?" Optimus asked with a confused look on his face.

"What other purpose could it possibly have?" Dinobot asked.

"Whoa!" Rattrap said as he walked in. "Check out the new look on Choppaface."

"Yes…" Dinobot said. "Now what's my vehicle mode?" Dinobot shifted his form and he quickly became a small helicopter.

"Hey…" Rattrap smiled and Dinobot knew what was coming.

"Don't you dare…" Dinobot warned.

"Now you're coptaface!" Rattrap roared in laughter.

"Primal, I may have to slag the vermin now." Dinobot growled.

"Down, Dinobot." Optimus chuckled. "Just be glad he didn't go after your tail?"

"What about my tail?" Dinobot jerked he had but couldn't see, then he saw it in a mirror; his tail held the second rotary blades.

"Make that coptabutt!" Rattrap roared again as he saw it too.

"I'm beginning to think Wraith was right." Dinobot growled. "Death was the better option."

Optimus could only smile.


	82. Ignorance is Bliss

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

_**Ignorance is Bliss**_

**H**ad the humans of the Misfit's world known what they were looking at, they would have been utterly terrified. Thankfully they were completely oblivious to the sight of the Maximals (sans Depth Charge of course) walking down the streets of New York. This was in part because Perfection had hidden them behind an illusion and in part because they were already worried about other things; namely the results of Stryker Sunday.

"Slag spoutin' hate mongers…" Rattrap sneered as he passed several posters promoting anti-Mutant rallies.

"You are no different." Dinobot said coldly. "Or have you abandoned the phrase I so heartily detested?"

"What, you mean 'Once a Pred always a Pred?'" Rattrap asked.

Dinobot nodded with a growl.

"Well a'course I have. Look at the freakin' team we got! We got the Bird-dog with the record for showing Megs the what for, we got Legs with her new body and then we got you… Choppabutt." Rattrap smiled innocently.

"Rattrap." Perfection grumbled. "Shut up."

"Mmmm, apparently it isn't just your own teammates you aggravate…" Dinobot gave a malicious yet playful grin.

Rattrap was about to respond when he noticed a few of the Misfits up ahead. "Hey what gives?"

"No clue." Perfection said. "Let's find out…"

"You've gotta be kiddin' me…" Hawk groaned as the group neared. "Perfection, please tell me the there is an illusion around them and you _aren't_ manipulating people's minds."

"I do illusions. Not mind jobs." Perfection said defensively. "Well not in that sense any way. Anyway, what's going on here?"

"New COBRA base." Hawk sighed, "They cleared out a while before we got here though it's weird though."

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"They weren't fleeing from us." Hawk said. "Apparently they were fleeing from some robotic raptors…"

"What?" Dinobot hissed in anger.

"The drones…" Optimus concluded.

"Which means the Predacons are in this world." Rhinox pointed out. "And if they're here, that means you're Scion of Darkness has half of Rampage's spark."

"Well, I can definitely see how you see that as a bad thing." Perfection said.

"How can it _not _be a bad thing?" Rattrap asked in shock.

"One; Rampage does not know that Megatron does not have half his spark and two; Megatron does not have half of Rampage's spark." Perfection pointed out.

"In some deranged way, I'm sure that makes sense to you, but this is Rampage we're talking about; sooner or later he's going to go berserk on Megatron whether he thinks he has the spark or not." Blackarachnia snapped.

"Ohhhh…" Perfection wobbled his head like a toy. "Testy today are we?"

"Could we focus on the situation at hand?" Silverbolt interrupted before Blackarachnia could respond. "Please."

"Wait…" Hawk just put a few pieces together. "How close do the Predacons need to be to control these drones?"

Optimus looked at Rhinox with a hopeful look.

"I don't know; a quarter mile maybe; it all depends on if they salvaged the old ones or made new ones from your technology." Rhinox guessed.

"Or perhaps in the building across the street." Perfection said as he pointed to another large sky scraper where Tarantulus was sitting high above the view o normal people.

"This is not good." Optimus said; right before Megatron's dragon form came swooping down from the sky.

"This is very not good!" Perfection corrected Optimus. "I'll get you some backup!"

"What?" Rattrap asked in shock. "What about you?"

"He can't do anything; you're all a part of our world now, we have to deal with it, with you!" Hawk plucked his radio from his shoulder and shouted orders into it. "GET THE MISFITS DOWN HERE ON THE DOUBLE, WE GOT PREDACONS!"

"Quite an astute observation you've made there…" Megatron smiled as he transformed. "But you've forgotten one small detail." People were now fleeing in terror as the Predacons popped up from the street or flew in from the tops of buildings.

"Oh yeah…" Optimus said as he transformed as well. "And what would that be Megatron?"

"We have our own allies." Megatron laughed as the form of Magneto levitated up from behind him. "Ahhhh…." Megatron shook his head as he smiled and noticed Dinobot. "My, my, my Dinobot; downgrading to a Transmetal I see as well as your allegiances no doubt."

"I control my own destiny!" Dinobot snapped as he readied his hand on his blade. "I would die an infinite number of ways rather than follow you again!"

"Oh jeez…" Optimus heard Hawk groan. "Not Magneto…"

"Hmmm…" Megatron gave his usual knowing grin. "Yes, I figured as much; then I guess it's a good thing I have three new allies. Well actually you probably know two of them."

Terrorsoar descended to the ground in his jet form with Scorponok riding on his back. The Maximals were obviously stunned by their return.

"Oh man, not these guys again!" Rattrap groaned. "Wait, he said three."

"Ah yes, it seems we were graced with the joy of finding a protoform shortly after our arrival, and Magneto being the gracious mutant leader he is gave us just the beast we needed to strengthen out numbers." Megatron cackled lightly. "Come on out and show yourself to us, my lovely Venus…"

The streets remained silent for a few seconds before an eruption came from the center of the street. When the dust cleared the sight that greeted the Maximals was not a pleasant one; standing in the middle was a femme-bot with hands like the mouths of a venus fly-trap, but the body and head, legs and tail of a praying mantis and she was giving them all an evil smile.

"She's a fuzor?" Rattrap blinked. "Not bad looking though; fer a pred that is."

"Yesss…" Megatron smiled. "And now that the pleasantries are over; Predacons destroy them."

Magneto remained by Megatron's side as the battle started; however, Megatron did not expect the newly Transmetalized Dinobot to cut trough the other Predacon's with the speed that he did and was quickly confronted with the angry saurian robot.

"You will pay fro the blemishes upon my honor!" Dinobot swung his katana at Megatron, but missed.

"Oh, but Dinobot you seemed so _eager_ to commit to such violence, how could I deny you that pleasure?" Megatron laughed as he batted the smaller Maximal into a building with the dragon's head.

"I will flay your sorry excuse for a body across this world!" Dinobot leapt high at Megatron's head, but an invisible force held him still.

"Perhaps you didn't understand Magneto's presence here, but allow me to enlighten you; he controls metal." Megatron laughed as Magneto flung the Maximal into a light pole.

"Choppaface!" Rattrap shouted in shock as he turned his fire from the attacking Predacons to Magneto.

"Rattrap! Stop he's a human!" Optimus ordered, right before a powerful and wide red beam struck Magneto from the sky.

"No, he's Magneto." Cyclops said as he ran over to the Maximals. "Don't worry about him, just fight!" Cyclops said.

"Indeed!" Dinobot got to his feet and charged Megatron once more, only to be grabbed by the massive Predacon.

"Will you stop this nonsense already? You can't beat me!" Megatron roared. Then he felt a light thud and several spikes of pain enter his shoulders. He roared in pain as he tossed Dinobot to the ground and X23 who had stabbed him.

Dinobot deftly caught the young girl and set her down gently.

"Why you filthy little…" Megatron stopped when he heard two distinct "Shinkt" like sounds from behind him. He turned to see a very angry Wolverine.

"That, Megatron, is the girl's father." Dinobot cackled, "Have fun."

"You just earned yourself an introduction to my six points of argumentation." Wolverine growled.

"What?" Megatron asked right before Wolverine launched himself at the Predacon, who was taken by such surprise that he could not defend against it.

"You're father is truly an impressive warrior." Dinobot said as he watched the brawl before him.

"Yes. He is." X23 agreed. "But now I'm jealous."

"Oh then by all means, I was not restraining you." Dinobot bowed to let her pass right before he joined in.

The others however were faring quite differently. The new Predacon force of Venus was truly terrifying sight in battle as she would quickly convert solar energy into blasts and then hid behind Rampage for cover, only to turn around and convert the beams into a powerful healing blast for Rampage.

"This chick is nuts!" Rattrap shouted over the weapons fire.

"I would not know!" Silverbolt said as Quickstrike clamped his massive claws around the noble fuzor.

"Put him down snake breath!" Toad shouted to the Predacon.

"Or what? You gonna hop me to death you little tin horn?" Quickstrike snapped.

"YES!" Toad shouted as he delivered a series of powerful kicks to Quickstrike's head.

"Oh, I feel dizzy an' all…" Quickstrike moaned.

"Dizzy?" Quicksilver leaned against the nauseas Predacon. "You obviously haven't been here long." Quicksilver then ran in his usual circular pattern and drug Quickstrike into a small tornado. "Pyro!"

"Eh?" The psychotic Australian looked towards his new teammate. "What?"

"Put fire in the tornado!" Quicksilver shouted.

"OH, ok!" Pyro happily obliged and immediately Quickstrike began to howl in pain. "Strange I thought scorpions liked heat."

"FOR THE ROYALTY!" Inferno brought his gun level to Pyro and let a stream of flame loose and to him it looked like he was setting the human ablaze; however he was in reality only supplying Pyro with ammunition and his gun soon conked out and sputtered to a stop. "Wha?" He looked on in confusion as the flames stayed in place and soon formed a massive fireball.

"This is from my favorite TV show!" Pyro cackled with glee. "KAMEHAAAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAAA!" He sent the flame ball into a cylindrical path and completely crisped the fire loving Predacon.

"Nice!" Arcade said. Blob was holding down Scorponok while Arcade searched for a connection port to hack into.

"Hurry up, this guy's stronger than he looks!" Blob started to break a sweat.

"STOP BLOCKING MY SHOTS!" Rampage shouted as Avalanche kept raising pillars of earth in front of the crab's powerful blasts. "I'LL FEAST ON YOUR ROTTING CORPSE!"

"Isn't there supposed to be an 'or' between those two sentences?" Avalanche cracked as he blocked another shot.

"NO!" Rampage bellowed. "Now die!" He fired off three rounds at once. Avalanche could only stop two and stared in horror as the third came careening towards him. Then a giant blue thing stepped between him and the blast and shielded him.

"Why don't you leave the kid alone X, I'm more you're size." Depth Charge had finally shown up. "You all right kid?" He stood Avalanche up.

"Yeah…" Avalanche said, slightly shell shocked. "Look out!" He raised a quick wall of earth to block another trio of shots which caused Rampage to roar in anger and abandon his post of guarding Venus and charge the group.

"YOU FOOL!" Venus shouted as she took a seemingly unhealthy amount of damage from the Maximals.

"Waaaazzzpinator save plant-bot!" Waspinator dove in and tried to pick up his comrade but was instead blasted by her.

"You don't touch me you freak!" Venus snapped.

"Well then stay behind me!" Terrorsoar shouted as he swooped in and used his massive blade wings to shield them from the fire. "Megatron won't be happy if you get slagged on you're first mission."

"Thanks for the assist cutey…" Venus smiled as she blasted off several more shots.

"ARGH!" Scorponok grunted as he managed to get Blob off of him. He aimed his leg missiles at Blob and Arcade. "You little punks…" He never got to finish his sentence because two things happened; one a turbo charged skateboard slammed into his skull and two; an invisible knee drove him to the ground.

"Hooah!" Gecko shouted as he popped out of a sewer, the Turtles quickly followed. "God I love being a mutant!" A blast narrowly missed his head. "I also love breathing…" Gecko hit the floor and crawled along towards the Maximals.

"I can agree with that statement." Xi said as he followed Gecko's lead.

"Let's see…" Rhinox said as he looked over the situation. "We've got Megatron, Rampage, Waspinator, Scorponok, Terrorsoar and this Venus lady all in a corner. Who are we missing?"

"That would be me." Tarantualus cackled from above the Maximals he had a few Misfits strapped in an energy web. "I believe these pathetic beings are valuable to you, are they not."

"CEASE FIRE!" Optimus and Hawk gave the simultaneous orders.

"Oh you're going to regret that…" Toad growled. Tarantulus had Wavedancer, Scarlet Witch, Fire Star and Dragonfly in the web. He also failed to notice the very angry Scion of Chaos that hovered behind him or the angry looks on all the male Misfits.

"Oh goody, I struck a nerve." Tarantulus laughed, and then he felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned to see a massive cannon in his face.

"This is my friend DM." Perfection grinned.

"Nice to meet you." DM nodded.

"This is DM's overly supped up Charged Particle Cannon." Perfection continued his grinning.

"She likes to make things go boom." DM added.

"And now you have a choice; let them go or see what oblivion looks like up close." Perfection smiled.

"I'd choose oblivion…" Wraith hovered by the spider's side. "But then again, I'm a bit biased."

Tarantulus didn't even say anything as he let the energy webs go.

"Good." DM smiled as he fired the massive weapon. "Say hello to your version of the devil for me." To his surprise though, Tarantulus simply fell to the ground with a light crisping and a smoldering smell.

"Hmmm…" Perfection looked confused.

"Must have set it to toasty." DM blushed.

As the battlefield stood silent several spheres dove in and snatched the Predacons away, much to everyone's disappointment.

"Why did they do that _NOW?_" Rattrap shouted.

"Rule one when fighting the Misfits; don't mess with Perfection's girlfriend." Toad said as he helped Wavedancer up. "Or mine."

"Or mine." Fred said as he gave Dragonfly a comforting hug.

"I don't want to be in that situation ever again." Dragonfly shuddered.

"In other words when Scarlet Witch's life was threatened, Perfection was able to enter the fray." Rhinox simplified the answer.

"Pretty much." Toad said as he looked around and noticed both Perfection and Wanda was gone. "There another dance contest or something?"

"Nope." Gecko said as he sat on the stairs of one of the buildings. "I think she was out of it."

"Sorry we couldn't get here in time." Leonardo sighed.

"Don't worry shell-head, we handled them pretty darn tootin' well." Rattrap boasted. "You know up until the hostage situation."

"Well, I think we should be getting while the getting is good." Raph smirked.

"Speaking of which." DM smiled. "I got you're base to be livable!"

"Excellent!" Optimus smiled as he turned back into his beast form. "When can we move in?"

"Tonight if you want." DM said with a smile.

88888888888888

**D**inobot, Logan and Rina were standing angular to each other. The older mutant grunted as his daughter asked if Dinobot could teach her how to fight according to his sense of honor. Dinobot however was not willing to do such a thing.

"Why not?" She asked, slightly angered. "Am I not good enough?"

"It is not that young Rina." Dinobot said. "It is my own sense of honor that I now question." He looked to the sky. "It was the Predacon honor I once followed, and in the end it brought my friends only suffering at the hands of a pale impersonation. No, before I teach any of my honor and ways, I must first find what honor I truly desire; the honor of a warrior, fearless and resolute in battle, the honor of a knight as Silverbolt so gallantly demonstrates or my own honor that I cannot describe."

"I understand." Rina looked disappointed.

"However, if your father approves I would still like to practice with you and your friend." Dinobot bowed.

"I don't mind." Logan sighed. "And you might want to look into Bushido."

"Bushido?" Dinobot asked.

"Similar to your Predacon honor, but you combine it with Confucianism and you got yourself a pretty solid Code to live by." Logan said.

"Yes…" Dinobot nodded, "I will look into this Bushido. Thank you."

"Hey choppaface!" Dinobot looked towards Rattrap. "DM finished the new base, we're goin' now!"

"It seems I must go." Dinobot bowed to his new friends. "'Till next time…"

"Choppaface!" Rattrap shouted.

"SILENCE VERMIN, I AM COMING!" Dinobot shouted.

"He's your hero?" Logan asked.

"One of them." Rina said with a straight face. "One of the few."

"Who are the others?" Logan asked.

"People." Rina smiled lightly.

"Keep smiling kid, it looks good on you." Logan tousled his daughter's hair.


	83. Plans and Problems and Pests Part 1

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

**AN: About two years ago I introduced the character of "Release" and his many personalities. Now he's back and he's here to cause problems. And yes, I'm a Waspinator fan.**

_**Plans and Problems and Pests Part 1**_

"So…" Megatron looked over the prize that Magneto's minions had stolen while the Predacons had created a diversion. The plan was so flawlessly executed only a few hours ago and no one even realized what was happening or for that matter that there were any other mutants in the area. "This is your prize; a human."

"Not just any human." Magneto grinned. "He's a psionic or as they call them now; esper."

"I see, and what can he do that makes him so valuable?" Megatron asked.

"Watch the video." Magneto played back a security tape. On it was a simple tank that contained a frosted window. "This was taken as he was being suspended almost thirty years ago." The seven guards around the tank immediately fell dead, each one from a unique cause.

"He did that as he was being frozen?" Megatron smiled, "I can see why you want him."

"It also doesn't hurt that he hates all humans as well." Magneto smiled. "Of course there is a small problem…"

"What?" Megatron asked as he looked over the casing.

"He has a mental disorder I am painfully familiar with…" Magneto sighed. "You've met Lucas?"

"The annoying young pyrokinetic; yes I've met him. Quite an ego that boy has." Megatron stroked his chin.

"He has multiple identities stored in his warped little mind. Only a few, but they can be dangerous if they get control." Magneto explained. "Release here has no fewer than ten personalities, all capable fighters and each with their own power."

"In other words he's going to be hard to control." Megatron grunted.

"Unless we have him properly conditioned…" Magneto smiled.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I can already tell I'm going to like it. Yessss..." Megatron smiled.

"It will take a few days to fully prepare but I do have something in mind." Magneto smiled.

"Well then it wasn't such a loss after all." Megatron nodded. "And if I'm hearing the rumors correctly you've located more stasis pods."

"Four to be exact, I hope you don't mind but I had your little minion Waspinator fly two of them in, your ant also volunteered to bring the other two. I don't trust some of my men around those things." Magneto said.

"Oh I understand that. I personally don't think it's wise to even activate them around your people; we might end up with never ending Sabertooths." Megatron chuckled.

"My fears exactly." Magneto did not laugh.

An electronic cackle came over Megatron's com. _Wazzzpinator_ _to Megatron."_

"What is it Waspinator?" Megatron snapped.

"_MEGATRON CAN KIZZ WAZPINATORS BIG SHINY STRIPPED THORAX!" _A radio crackle followed by silence.

"What did he just say?" Megatron looked to Magneto for confirmation.

"_Wazpinator says; HE QUITS! Wazpinator go join Maximals where he not get slagged so much! Not get bullied by crazy-bot and bully-bots and two-head and not have to worry about crazy maniac for boss-bot and lunatic ant-bot!" _Waspinator's voice was tinted with anger and insanity. "_OR MEAN PLANT-BOT!"_

"Inferno, destroy Waspinator and retrieve his cargo." Megatron ordered. Silence was his response.

"_HA! Wazpinator slag ant-bot!" _Waspinator cackled.

"Oh this is _not_ good, not good at all!" Megatron hissed as he made his way out of the door. "Predacons, locate and destroy Waspinator, he's betrayed me and we know how that is rewarded."

"Do you require any help?" Magneto asked as he hovered beside the large Predacon.

"No, I will handle this myself." Megatron snorted. "I'm just glad that buffoon knows nothing of your prize, otherwise we might we'd have an even larger problem."

"How is he even going to find the Maximals?" Magneto asked.

"Trust me; if there's one thing Waspinator is good at its finding the Maximals, whether or not he wants to." Megatron growled as he exited the base and took beast form.

888888888888888888

"Wow…" Rattrap said as he admired the new Maximal base from his post. "I like the new digs."

"Yeah?" DM asked. "You know I just kinda xeroxed the base you made around the Ark, right?"

"Yeah, what can I say; it was home." Rattrap smiled.

"This is indeed a great fortification." Dinobot admired the base as well. "But why so far out in the desert?"

"Well, we kinda didn't want you and the Predacon's to start battles in the middle of city or town or stuff like that, so we plopped you down the same distance from their new base as the old." DM explained. "Don't worry about visting the others though. We got warp points set up for you."

"So the Predacons are nearby." Optimus said. "Well, I guess that's better than not knowing where they are."

"Yeah, well we kinda figured since Magneto's group is leaving them their old base…" DM started.

"What?" Optimus asked. "Why would they do that?"

"They got an island nation now." DM smiled.

"Wow." Rattrap nodded. "Leave it to da bad guys to get da island bases an' homes."

"Rattrap…" Optimus started.

"I know, I know…" Rattrap grumbled.

"Uhhh…" Rhinox was staring at a computer screen. "Optimus you better come see this."

"What is it my friend?" Optimus came over to the screen; it showed the exterior of the base and outside a very frightened Waspinator was trying to dodge multiple auto gun fire while juggling to stasis pods. "Turn those guns off!" Optimus ordered. "Maximals, outside now!"

The entire Maximal team was at the door in minutes where a panting Waspinator stood and smiled.

"Wazpinator bring presents for Maximals. Maximals let Waspinator join?" Waspintor sounded extremely hopeful.

"Gee, let me think…" Rattrap pretended to think on it before he pointed his gun at the former Predacon.

"Ohhhh…" Waspinator groaned. "Wazpinator tired of being slagged. Wazpinator just want to be safe."

"Put it down Rattrap." Optimus said, the entire Maximal team looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"What; Big-bot he was trying to slag us just a few cycles ago!" Cheetro almost shouted.

"Actually, he was only trying to save the new Predacon." Silverbolt pointed out.

"YES! Wazpinator always try to help and always get blown to tiny bits!" Waspinator stamped the ground. "Wazpinator not want to be in bits any more. Doggy-bot trust Wazpinator?"

"Well…" Silverbolt didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know why." Rhinox said, "But I think he's telling the truth."

"Indeed…" Dinobot sneered. "Besides, he's the single most incompetent Predacon ever brought online, what harm could he possibly do?"

"Wazpinator not incompetent." Waspinator whined. "Wazpinator just unlucky."

"Gotta hand it to him there." Perfection said as he leaned againt the Ex-Predacon.

"AHHHH!" Wazpinator screamed for no reason as he leapt behind Optimus. "Crazy-fleshy-bot!"

"I take it you tow know each other." Rattrap sighed.

"No, he just knows who and what I am." Perfection smiled.

"Well, if you're willing to work hard and do as ordered we'll be glad to have you with us." Optimus smiled as he placed Waspinator back in front of him.

"Wazpinator do good! Wazpinator do whatever ape-bot want!" Wazpinator saluted and came to attention.

"Oh we're all gonna die…" Rattrap groaned.

Optimus gave a chuckle, "Just follow orders and try not to get into too much trouble."

"Wazpinator will follow orders." Waspinator tapped his shoulder. "Wazpinator activation code change sequence; Maximize."

"_Activation code accepted." _An electronic voice clicked from with in the robot.

"OH! Wazpinator bring Stasis pods. Ant-bot had other two and Wazpinator couldn't get." Waspinator said with a smile.

"Well that is disappointing, but at least you saved these two." Optimus sighed.

"They're blanks." Rattrap groaned as he and Rhinox began to look the pods over.

"Wha?" Waspinator's face fell.

"Hey; Miracle time!" Perfections smiled. "Be right back!"

88888888888888888

Perfection appeared in the center of the Verge and looked around. No one was there, but he soon changed that by calling out the names of those he needed.

"WHAT?" Ragnis growled.

"He wants a miracle." Wraith explained, "And again, I don't know where the sparks are."

"I do." DM said as he walked in with two sparks hovering over his shoulder.

"Then why do you need me?" Ragnis asked.

Perfection only gave him an evil grin.

"No." Ragnis said sternly.

Perfection's grin turned into puppy-dog eyes.

"I said no…" Ragnis affirmed as he looked over at Wraith who was mimicking Perfection.

"Face it Ragnis, you're surrounded by people who can drive you insane until you agree." DM grinned.

"OH ALL RIGHT FINE!" Ragnis huffed, "They can have a kid." The he vanished.

"YAY!" Perfection cheered. "How do Cybertronian's reproduce?"

"I don't know." Wraith said.

"Neither do I." DM admitted as he looked at the sparks. "And they're in stasis lock…"

"So…" We take a bash at it?" Perfection asked.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Wraith said sardonically.

"We could piss off the Maximals." DM said.

888888888888888888888

"Ok we're back!" Perfection smiled as DM and Wraith joined him by the stasis pods.

"What's he doing here?" Optimus narrowed his optics at Wraith.

"Despite what you may think these sparks are dead and my Reaper of Sparks will take them soon." Wraith said. "But to replace them and to give back two stolen lives we have these sparks."

The sparks over DM's shoulders took two distinct forms, a tiger and a hawk.

"Tigatron." Cheetor gasped. "Airazor. No way!"

"But they died." Optimus said in shock, "How?"

"They didn't die." Wraith explained. "They were kidnapped by your alien friends."

"The Vok." Rhinox snorted.

"Yup." Perfection grinned, "But that's not all you get…"

"What'dya mean? There's only two stasis pods." Rattrap said.

"Hey, genius." DM said. "Where's the 'miracle' in returning two _stolen_ sparks?"

The entire Maximal team froze for a second. Only Blackarachnia seemed to catch on and she voiced it immediately. "You aren't giving them a _kid_ are you?"

"Well they asked…" Perfection whined. "And he's so cute… Or will be…"

"Huh?" Optimus asked in confusion. Then the pods went off line for no reason and the sparks vanished. "What!"

The sparks from DM's shoulders flew into the pods and quickly burst forward in an explosion of energy. When the light from the explosion died down the Maximals were staring at their old friends once more.

"Tigatron!" Cheetor shouted with joy.

"Heya Wings, nice ta see ya again. Where's this kid we've been hearin' about?" Rattrap asked immediately.

"Right here!" Perfection said as he produced a small protoform that rippled into a small tiger like Transmetal 2 with wings and talons. "We weren't sure how you reproduced…"

"So we decided to wing it." DM smiled

"Not even close." Blackarachnia said. "Although I'm guessing Transmetal 2 bodies would be capable of biological type growth."

"Yesss…" Megatron flew over head. "Too bad it won't live long enough to test that theory." He fired a missile at Airazor only to have it wobble and flop to the ground. "What?"

"Hello!" Perfection waved his hands in the air. "Scion of Chaos says; bad dragons get spanked."

"Yes…" Silverbolt growled. "And we shall do the spanking. Honestly Megatron attempting to harm a child, I didn't think even _you_ would sink so low."

"Well that's Megs fer ya." Rattrap snarled.

"Such dishonorable acts must be punished!" Dinobot snarled along with his friend.

"I think you just bit off more than you can chew Megatron." Optimus frowned at the Predacon.

"You guys handle these bozos." DM said, "We'll provide the shield for the mama and her baby." DM tickled the baby Maximal's chin. "Yes we will…" A sudden snapping of bones alerted him to the fact that his finger was now the baby's property. "Owww…"

"Child!" Tigatron admonished.

"Ah, don't worry about it." DM smiled and waved his figerless hand as the finger grew back. "My kid does that to me all the time."

"And now moving back into the base we see the baby's crib all set up for him." Perfection guided Airazor back into the base along with the unnamed Maximal child. "Let's just let your daddy show those nasty Predacons what boomies are all about ok?"

The baby gave a laugh and the unknowingly blasted the Scion's face off.


	84. Plans and Problems and Pests Part 2

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

_**Plans and Problems and Pests Part 2**_

"Oh!" Megatron saw the small Maximal blast the Scion's head off. "Forget destroying that child we must _claim_ it! Predacons take the Maximal child!"

"I don't think so!" Optimus slammed his large fist into Megaton's face.

"That is my child!" Tigatron blasted the approaching Tarantulus, "You will not have him!"

"Really?" Tarantulus cackled as he fired his shoulder cannons off at the Maximal father. "Want to make a bet on that?"

"YEAH!" Cheetor slammed into the Predacon with so much force that Tarantulus left an impact crater in the stone wall he hit. "I do wanna bet." Cheetor ran to help his friend. "Need a hand buddy?"

"Well, looks like you're not such a 'Little-Cat' anymore." Tigatron said as he let his friend help him up.

"Nope, Transmetal 2 all the way." Cheetor flexed jokingly as he blasted the recovering Tarantulus.

"This is getting aggravating." Megatron growled as he tossed Optimus to the side and approached the shield and fired. His weapons had no effect though and only caused Perfection to give him a questioning glance from inside. The frustrated Predacon leader was not finished though as he quickly spotted Waspinator hiding behind a rock and turned an evil grin towards the new Maximal. "I think you know the deal." He turned back to Perfection with his dragon arm trained on Waspinator.

"And Wazpinator think you not know the deal." Waspinator hurled himself at the Predacon leader.

"Wha?" For the second time that day Megatron was caught by surprise, this time however he did hold the attack off and tossed the small robot into a pile of rocks. "You dare to attack me!" He fired a shot at Waspinator with deadly accuracy, only to have it blocked by the body of Optimus.

"I think it's time you left Megatron." Optimus snarled.

"Do you require help?" Magneto levitated nearby.

"You followed me?" Megatron was obviously offended.

"No, they followed you." Megatron pointed to two new Predacons and Inferno. "Your ant managed to put your shell programs into them before they activated. A fox and Snapping turtle."

"Interesting." Megatron smiled. "But I would appreciate the child Maximal there, you see it's quite powerful and can be influenced…"

"Indeed." Magneto used his powers to pull the child forward, but immediately lost control as he saw the Scion of Chaos grow increasingly angry. "Leave here." Magneto warned. "All of you, I've angered him and now he's going to come for me and my allies."

"But he can't interfere!" Megatron snapped.

"He's Chaos!" Magneto snapped, "Do you think he plays by all the rules."

"How dare you." Perfection's voice was ragged with anger. "How dare you try to take a child from its mother!"

"Go now!" Magneto shouted. Megatron for once accepted another's order.

"Predacons retreat!" Megatron ordered and they withdrew very quickly to leave Magneto to the wrath of the angry Scion.

Optimus immediately saw what was happening and ran to hold the Scion back.

"Stop!" Wraith held the Maximal back. "He's to dangerous right now." He pointed to Perfection's waning aura.

"That set him off rather quickly." DM looked shocked.

"Don't be so surprised." Wraith said. "Remember how he is about families."

"We can't let him kill him!" Optimus roared.

"Don't worry." Wraith said. "Perfection isn't capable of killing."

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked; he received a very dirty looks from the Scion of Death. "Okay, stupid question."

8888888888888888888

Perfection was of course angry but when he got level with Magneto he could not help but think his future with Wanda and in those joyous thoughts his anger vanished, but not entirely. He gave Magneto a long hard stare, on that would have unnerved even Sabertooth, but Magneto stood firm.

"Don't ever try that again, or I'll introduce you to the normal version of him." Perfection hissed.

"I don't doubt it." Magneto said plainly.

"Leave." Perfection's eyes crackled.

"I will." Magneto smiled. "And you should know, there is something and someone we stole today."

"Why tell me?" Perfection asked.

"Because with time he will obliterate all these little factions you have spliced into our world and with time only those that I approve of will remain." Magneto smirked. "His name is Release."

Perfection's face faltered.

"You know him." Magneto said. "I thought so."

"You're insane." Perfection muttered. "He's beyond your control and he's one step away from being completely absorbed in his own anger and hatred."

"I know; I'm counting on that." Magneto smiled.

"No…" Perfection was sweating, "Not with what Alteran has done, you don't want that."

"What do you know of what I want?" Magneto glared.

"I know you'll regret stealing him." Perfection sighed. "I know you probably won't live to see the next generation of mutants in this world and I know now that redemption is still with in your grasp as it will always be."

"What?" Magneto glared at the Scion.

"You're still just human." Perfection said as he warped the mutant back to his old base and descended to the ground.

"Damn…" Wraith grumbled. "Release, now there's someone I wouldn't have expected to be here."

"This world is toast if he becomes…" DM looked at the Maximals. "Later." He vanished and Perfection followed.

"So, what're you gonna name the little tyke?" Rattrap asked as the Maximals entered the base.

"I think TigerHawk will do." Airazor smiled. "My little one."

"Awww, hey there little guy I'm yer Uncle Rattrap…" Rattrap smiled as he too tried to tickle the tiny Maximal's chin only to have his finger removed as well. "OWWWWWWW!"

"Mmm…" Dinobot grinned. "The child already proves to be a worthy adversary for some of us I see."

"Watch it lizard breath." Rattrap grumbled.

"Waspinator." Optimus called the smaller robot over, Tigatron stood by the large Maximal.

"Yezzz." Waspinator responded shyly.

"I've only known you as an enemy and today you almost gave your life to save my child." Tigatron spoke. "Thank you Waspinator."

"Wazpinator only do what he think right." Waspinator gave a mechanical blush.

"Be that as it may, it was a very brave thing you did." Optimus smiled. "Now let's change that brand, ok?"

Waspinator looked at his shoulder where the Predacon brand he was once loyal to still remained. He passed his arm over it and it changed to a Maximal brand. He sighed, finally content with his life, at least a little bit.

"Umm, Wazpinator have question." Waspinator said.

"Yes?" Optimus said, "What is it?"

"Is Dinobot really old Dinobot?" Waspinator asked.

"Yes." Wraith spoke up as he peered closer to Waspinator. "No wonder you're still alive."

"What?" Optimus asked.

"Starscream's spark mutated his." Wraith sighed. "You have heavy reality to come to term with Waspinator, I suggest you start soon." With that Wraith shook his head and vanished.

"Starscream spark do what?" Waspinator asked.

"I think we need to talk." Optimus sighed.

8888888888888888888

**The Next day at Predacon HQ**

8888888888888888888

"Tohka and Rahzar?" Megatron looked at his two newest recruits who were busy playing with building blocks made of Energon. "ARE INFANT PROTOFORMS!"

"If I knew I would not have brought them my Queen." Inferno bowed deeply.

"Well…" Megatron sighed, "At least their strength is impressive." He watched as the fox bent a steel girder into a pretzel. "Yes, very impressive."

"And loyal your highness!" Inferno added. "Pay attention children!"

"Nana!" Tohka and Rahzar said as they both gave Inferno a crushing hug.

"I believe they are affectionate towards me, my Queen. Please do not be angry." Inferno winced.

"Oh I don't mind it at all." Megatron smiled. "In fact I'm charging you and Terrorsoar to raise them."

"Yes my Queen!" Inferno saluted and the two infant Predacons mimicked him. "Now children, let us go to target practice!"

"_Megatron, Magneto requests your presence." _Scorponok called over the com. "_Apparently his prize is tearing apart the containment room."_

"I'll be right there Scorponok." Megatron said as he made his way down the halls to a room that was radiating power that Megatron could not measure. As he entered the room a young man was levitating in the middle, using the pieces of his own suspension pod as missiles that he flung at walls.

"Who are you?" The voice boomed.

"I am Megatron, and I suggest you sit down and behave yourself." Megatron snapped. "Or I may have to get medieval on you."

"I'd like to see you try." The boy's voice echoed with laughter.

"Okay." Megatron fired a blast at the young man, and the young man erected a shield, but it was not enough to hold the explosion back and he was slammed into a wall. "Now, about behaving yourself."

"I don' think so…" The voice changed to an Irish accent as electricity cackled through the floor and blew Megatron out of the door.

"Ugh, how embarrassing!" Megatron grunted. "Scorponok, sedate the human!"

"Yes sir!" Scorponok fired a laser from his tail that struck the boy down. A glazed look rolled over the boy's face.

"Thank you." Magneto levitated in with his arm in a cast. "He nearly killed my team and myself."

"Well he managed to get on my bad side that's for sure." Megatron grumbled as he dusted himself off. "Well, I think he's ready for your 'special training' now."

"Not quite, I need to persuade him to undertake it; otherwise he may just reject it." Magneto said.

"Oh, very well then." Megatron sighed. "I'm bored."

"Oh? Have I shown you the training rooms here?" Magneto asked as several mutants came in an placed restraints on the fallen young man.

"No I don't believe you have." Megatron smiled. "Please lead the way."

88888888888888888888888888888888

**AN: Yup. I didn't know how to introduce Tigerhawk, especially since I preferred Tigatron AND Airazor to him. Also, you aren't imagining things I turned Shredder's original mutants from, TMNT II: Secret of the Ooze, into Predacons. Look for much hilarity and confusion to evolve from this. Anyway, I would like everyone's honest opinion about how I handled the whole Tigerhawk thing. Thanks.**


	85. Spark of a Hero

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

_**Spark of a Hero**_

"Rodent, what are you looking at?" Dinobot hissed as he came upon Rattrap who was busily surfing the internet.

"Remember how the Scions said our whole world was a show here?" Rattrap said.

"Yes." Dinobot growled.

"Well I've been searching for some episodes." Rattrap said.

"Which ones?" Dinobot asked.

Rattrap's face fell and he didn't speak foe a few seconds. "Don't worry about it lizard breath. It's not important."

"Let me see." Dinobot swung the monitor around and the words on the screen assaulted him. Honor, Glory, Dinobot, Hero, Sacrifice. They all burned into his spark like a hot coal in a childs hand. He slammed the monitor on the ground. It was the last word that burned him his spark the greatest though; friend. "WHY?"

"Because you ain't been the same." Rattrap sighed. "Your insults aren't even half as inventive and you're always of thinking."

"Why would you call me a hero or even a friend?" Dinobot stomped dangerously close.

"Because you are." Rattrap's voice was laden with a strange sadness, and Dinobot could only turn and roar in anger.

"What was that all about?" Cheetor asked as he came in and Dinobot brushed past him.

"None'a your business Spots." Rattrap snapped.

"Okay." Cheetor ignored the angry transmetal.

8888888888

"Who does he think he is?" Dinobot growled to himself as he swung at the practice dummy in his room. "I am no hero."

"As of now I must agree." Raptor appeared by his old advisor. "What troubles you my friend?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Dinobot hissed.

"As the only God of Honor for your beast form; I disagree." Raptor smiled.

Dinobot went to argue but just shook his head. "Even you presume to tell me I have honor that still yet remains?"

"What is a warrior with no will to fight?" Raptor asked.

"Nothing." Dinobot growled lightly. "But a coward."

"No." Raptor said. "A warrior with no will to fight is a lost warrior."

"A lost warrior is useless." Dinobot sighed.

"Then let me show you the path once more…" Raptor said.

"_Stasis lock commencing."_ Dinobot could not react fast enough to hold off the strange lock.

88888888888888

Dinobot awoke in a familiar yet distant world. It was the valley and around him, the world burned. Raptor and another cloaked in white stood beside him.

"Why have you brought me here?" Dinobot hissed.

"We didn't bring you anywhere lizard." The one in white spoke. "You brought us here."

"Maven, calm yourself." Raptor spoke softly. "We are inside your spark Dinobot, in your memories; your last memories before you were brought back."

"I figured that much out for myself." Dinobot hissed.

"Watch." Raptor pointed to the final moments of Dinobot's first life. "You ignored your own suffering to prevent that of others."

"I stopped Megatron from destroying history!" Dinobot snapped.

"You let compassion into that cold metallic heart." Raptor's voice was barely audible. "Don't deny it Dinobot, you weren't thinking of the disc while you fought the Predacons and when you finally did you stopped to save an ape's life."

"ENOUGH!" Dinobot roared. "That was the past, a life ruined b treachery." The scenes flashed to the clone's memories of the clone's battles.

"They are memories." Raptor brushed them aside. "Not actions. Not choices. Your honor has not been taken; you have abandoned it because you fear it."

"I do not fear my honor!" Dinobot shouted. "If anything I wish I could reclaim it."

"Then do so." Raptor growled as he took on his own raptor like form, it was more majestic and covered in feathers than Dinobot had ever remembered. "Or will you cower in your ponderings and forget that honor is not a code of actions but the actions within the code."

Dinobot could not speak and he let the shame of his fear cloud over him. Then he awoke on a stasis table in the Maximal repair bay.

88888888888888888888888888888

"Well, you gave us quite a start." Rhinox smiled.

"Hero-bot awake?" Waspinator buzzed closely by him and monitored his vital signs.

"Leave me annoying bug." Dinobot hissed.

"But Wazpinator been watching you for daaaaayz." Waspinator sounded hurt.

"Days?" Dinobot hissed in displeasure. "Has it truly been that long, but for me only minutes passed bye."

"Yup." Rhinox said cheerfully. "Optimus wants to see you outside with the others. Everyone's here."

"What for?" Dinobot was wary.

"Perfection decided TigerHawk need a party for being the first Maximal infant in this world." Rhinox chuckled.

"Lovely." Dinobot rolled his optics. "Still, it is better they are here."

"They're outside." Rhinox said as he accompanied the raptor-bot outside.

"Waspinator is not joining us?" Dinobot looked curious.

"Turns out the little bug is an expert repair bot." Rhinox chuckled, "Of course seeing as how he gets slagged so often he'd have to be. That and he's got a surprise he's finishing for T.H."

"Who?" Dinobot asked.

"TigerHawk, we're calling him that for short." Rhinox kept n smiling as they exited the base.

Dinobot immediately took his beast form and slammed a spare katana into the ground before Optimus. His beast form retained much of the design of the Transmetal 2 form, but lightly colored "feathers" were dusted across his body and the bottom jaw was closed to fit into the top

"Dinobot?" Optimus asked

"Though the actions were not mine, the memories of treachery still haunt my mind. It is these memories that have re-written my honor. No longer do I strive to be the perfect warrior; for I have already attained such status in the eyes of those I trust. No, for now my honor will be in my actions and in my actions I will live. My blade was smelted in combat, it was tempered by countless battles and finally in compassion it has been truly forged." Dinobot transformed into his robot form and plucked the katana from the ground and held it to the sky. "My blade is now guided by experience as a warrior and held by the compassion I have learned from you; my friends. For a true warrior knows not only the fire of battle, but calming waves of compassion."

The grounds were quite for a few seconds before Depth Charge leaned backwards to look at Dinobot. He could hardly believe what he was hearing and he had never known Dinobot. "You feelin' all right lizzy?"

Dinobot threw his arms up in defeatand scoffed in anger. "Why does the fish follow in the _rat's _footsteps of all bots it had to be the competent one?" He then stamped angrily back into the base.

"Ahhh, that's our choppaface." Rattrap smiled as he leaned against Tigatron.

"Hero-bot make beautiful speech." Waspinator said from the entrance as he carted out three large cakes. "Chocolate, Lemon and Energon! Everybody dig in!"


	86. Building up

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

_**Building up**_

"Make your move frog boy." Rattrap eyed Todd cautiously as he sat across from the young mutant with a hand of cards carefully concealed.

"I call." Todd stared at the robot as he threw in a popcorn kernel.

"I don't see the point in this game…" Tigatron said as he looked at his hand. "And I don't remember what the different combinations are."

Rattrap gave a sigh. "Lemme see." He peeked over into his friend's hand and dropped his cards. "I fold."

"What?" Todd arched an eyebrow. "What's he got?"

"Show'im Stripes." Rattrap sighed

Tigatron laid his hand out on the table and Todd was left blinking and stammering.

"I know." Rattrap sighed yet again. "Third time tonight. Lousy, lucky cat."

"Well I have no need for the pile…" Tigatron started right before the two other players dove at it. Tigatron shook his head and gave a small laugh. "I should check the perimeter, after all we've been charged with keeping an eye on the Misfits for a reason."

"Yeah, convenient that little 'National Security Meeting' required _all_ of the Joes, huh?" Rattrp leaned back in his chair.

"If that is what is needed to secure their territory I see no problem with it." Tigatron gave a growl as he transformed into his beast mode and gave a call down to the basement. "I'll be back shortly love!"

"No problem Tigatron." Angelica called up, "Airazor's just talking with us girls."

"Yeah, and Cheetor's getting a make over!" Daria giggled.

"BIG CAT HELP!" Cheeotor screamed before he was gagged.

"Wow…" Rattrap blinked. "Those tree really are evil."

"You have no idea." Todd blinked along with him. "Bet I can frag you in the _Beast Wars_ game we have."

"You're on." Rattrap sprung at the challenge.

"Wait…" Tigatron said. "Where's my son?"

"Probably hanging out with other tots." Rattrap shrugged.

"Fear not Tigatron, for my beloved and I are keeping an eye on the younger children." Silverbolt said as he came down the stairs carrying a plastic bag. A sudden sharp scream from upstairs alerted him to a distressed Blackarachnia. "Beloved!" He dropped the bag and ran back up stairs.

"Ten to one, the kids are driving her up a wall." Rattrap snickered.

"I'd go in on that." Todd nodded.

"Oh yeah, five'll get ya ten that she's threatening to have the birddog neutered by the end of the night." Rattrap laughed. "And twenty she'll do it herself."

"Todd I wouldn't take those odds." Rhinox sighed as he walked in. "She's liable to do it."

"Hey how about you Stripes…" Rattrap looked, but Tigatron was gone. "I hate when he does that."

"Well, where are they?" Rhinox asked. "Or should I just follow the screams of pain?"

"BELOVED!" Silverbolt screeched as he was tossed out a window.

"Nevermind." Rhinox sighed as a confused Blackarachnia soon followed in a tangled web. "Well at least the children are ok."

"Kids?" Rattrap looked at the sight worriedly. "More like demons."

"Wow…" Todd blinked. "That's… Not like them at all."

A sudden blur of movement outside alerted Todd to a new problem.

"NINJAS!" Todd shouted.

"What?" Rhinox pulled out his chain guns and prepared to fight. "Where?"

"Outside." Todd gulped, "They looked like Foot."

"Feet?" Rattrap looked confused. "How do ninjas look like feet?"

"Not the body part you dolt." Rhinox snapped, "The Foot Ninja Clan, remember from Cheetor's debriefing with the Turtles."

"Oh man…" Rattrap groaned. "Those guys?"

A roar of anger split the night and several ninjas flew out of the remaining top story windows and an angry Dinobot soon followed.

"All right Choppaface!" Rattrap smiled as he hit his com. "Rattrap to all units we got ninjas crawlin' outta the wood work here!"

"The children; secure the children!" Airazor screeched as she bolted up the stairs.

"Oh man I hate these guys!" Todd gulped. "They're tough. Really tough."

"Stand still!" Silverbolt shouted from outside. He was trying to combat the ninjas in hand to hand combat, and while they were unable to actually damage him, he was unable to actually hit them.

"Oh man…" Todd gulped again. "I need my bo."

"Ninjas!" Pietro ran downstairs from his room. "Foot…" He panted. "Ninjas!"

"Yeah we know." Rhinox said plainly. "Get in the basement."

Pietro headed towards the door to the basement, but was shocked into fainting when a beast mode Cheetor popped out, covered in curlers and makeup.

"All right where are these guys?" Cheetor snarled.

"Cheetor…" Rattrap pointed under the young Maximal to where Pietro was lying.

"Oops…" Cheetor chuckled. "I'll take him down."

"Why ain't they attacking?" Rattrap asked as he peered outside. The only ninjas he could see where the ones fighting Dinobot and Silverbolt. "And where's Stripes?"

An energy blast fired through the window and struck the ceiling where a very battered Airazor fell. She was holding all of the children in her arms.

"My love!" Tigatron shouted as he raced into the house. "Are you injured?"

"Just a few dents." Airazor grumbled. "They have some sort of sonic disrupters attached to their gloves."

"They know about us." Rhinox narrowed his optics. "But how?"

"They're the Foot." Todd said as he hid behind Rhinox. "They're everywhere man."

"Lovely." Rhinox grunted. "Why don't I go up and introduce myself, at least that way they'll really know who their dealing with."

"Yeah, I think I'll join ya." Rattrap grumbled as he followed his friend.

8888888888888

Outside Dinobot was struggling to free Blackarachnia from her own tangled web. However, he found it difficult to concentrate on the task due to the constant ninja attacks.

"Will you hurry up?" Blackarachnia screeched.

"I am trying, Spider, but if these..." Dinobot turned and shouted at the ninjas. "COWARDS WOULD LEAVE ME BE!" He turned back as the ninjas backed away and quickly hacked at the strands. "It would go a lot quicker…"

Blackarachnia wrested herself free of the remaining strands and stood up. "Thanks."

"Mmm, no smart comment?" Dinobot asked as he flipped his blade to the blunt side.

"Night right no scaley, we have to get rid of these guys first." Blackarachnia took her battle stance.

"Be careful; they are human." Dinobot sneered.

"Beloved!" Silverbolt joined the two as they stood in front of the house like metallic sentinels. They were ready to fight and prepared to defend this house at any costs, and it showed in how they held themselves.

"Enough." A simple, yet cold voice echoed on the wind. "Foot, stand down."

"Oh, I know that voice." Todd and the other Misfits had snuck back up from the basement. "That's the Shredder."

"Shredder?" Rattrap snickered as he jumped down from the second floor. "Sounds like a Ginzu knife set or somethin'."

"I do so hate… rats." Shredder grunted as he walked through his ninjas.

"Quite possibly your only redeeming quality; Oroko Saki." Dinobot hissed.

"I see you have studied the files on us extensively." Shredder nodded and then added sternly. "Do not ever refer to me by that name."

"And why would I honor such a request from a villain like you?" Dinobot pointed an angry finger at the Shredder. The Shredder simply glared back at him.

A thud alerted the Shredder to a new person on the base; a second lighter thud alerted him that he was now outclassed and outnumbered. He peered over his shoulder, not surprised to see Optimus Primal and Depth Charge.

"I come with a warning for their lizard friend." Shredder glared at Pietro. "He will leave the mystery of his family alone or he will join all the failed experiments."

"What's he talkin' about?" Depth Charge asked.

"He has Gecko's family captured as mutant slave-soldiers." Optimus glared at the man. "Leave now."

"I will." Shredder laughed, "But first I must field test my new ninjas; the Foot-Tech Ninjas!"

Several blurs knocked Dinobot, Rhinox and Blackarachnia to the ground and then appeared as three ninjas several feet in front of them. Dinobot was the first to attack; the dull edge of his sword caught one of the ninjas and tore the suit to reveal a robotic arm. The warrior gave a knowing smile as did the other Maximals.

"You know, I hope you weren't expectin' us _not_ to attack'em because they look human." Rattrap pulled out his blaster and fired the head of one off. "'Cuz buddy, that ain't happenin'."

"Oh…" Shredder laughed. "I expected no such thing…" Suddenly a flurry of blurs poured onto the Misfit's front lawn. Over a hundred Foot-Tech ninjas were there.

"Me and my big fat mouth…" Rattrap stared in awe. "We're all gonna die."

"Waspinator!" Optimus called the base on his com. "We could use an extra hand!"

"_Wazpinator coming ape-bot!"_ Waspinator responded immediately. "_Wazpinator bring flesy-bot repair stuffs?"_

"Bring the big kit." Optimus said as the ninja's launched their attacks.

888888888

At the Maximal base Waspinator looked over at the largest box in his repair bay. It was nearly as tall as he was and weighed about the same. It had an emergency ration supply that would last two large Cybertronians two weeks and enough protein supplements to feed Freddy for a week. It also had several fold out emergency gurneys, repair stations and a very advanced medical kit.

"Ohhh…" Waspinator groaned as he could already see the pain it was going to cause. "Wazpinator going to be sore in the morning…" He transformed into his wasp form and grabbed the heavy case and slowly made his way out of the base.

888888888

"You know…" Rattrap looked around the now deserted front lawn. The battle with the Foot Tech Ninja's had not been nearly as tough as they had perceived. In fact it was a whole lot easier. "I'm thinking we aren't all gonna die."

"Shut up Rattrap." Todd groaned as he picked through the pieced of ninja robots.

"What?" Rattrap asked.

"Hey Optimus." Rhinox pointed to the incoming form of Waspinator. "I think he's going to be disappointed."

"Doc-tor Wazpinator is he-re!" Waspinator said cheerfully as he set the large case on the ground. "And lots of broken bots everywhere. Ape-bot right to ask for big box."

"Actually, it turns out we didn't need it." Optimus said. "Sorry, friend."

"Ohhhh…" Waspinator groaned. "Big box is heavy."

"I'll take it back to base, don't worry." Optimus smiled.

"Ok." Waspinator said cheerfully, "Wazpinator help clean up itty bitty bot parts."

"That's sounds good." Optimus nodded. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Waspinator said cheerfully as he transformed as started to pick up the pieces joyfully. "At least Wazpinator not get blown to bits."

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Cheetor shouted as he pushed a pile of Foot-Tech ninjas off the roof, unfortunately he hadn't looked to see if anyone was there and Waspinator was thoroughly squashed. "Oh jeez! Waspinator you ok?"

"Wazpinator izzz ooookaaaaayyy…" Waspinator pushed his arm out from under the pile and made a hand single. Then his arm fell off. "Wazpinator izzz not oookaaaayyyy…"

"Don't worry Waspinator, we'll have you out in a jiffy, and fix that arm for you too." Rhinox said as he dug through the pile and pulled the one-armed Waspinator out.

"Sorry about that, buddy." Cheetor scratched the back of his head nervously. "Didn't know you where there."

"Kitty bot is forgiven." Waspinator smiled. "What these bots?" He held up the arm of a Foot Tech.

"Tests…" Dinobot growled. "They are incomplete." He tossed the mangled remains of one to the ground. "As he said, it was a test."

"So we don't know how dangerous these things will really be when complete." Optimus concluded.

"You shouldn't worry about these guys." Pietro sighed. "He sent them here to see how we'd do against them."

"I don't care." Optimus said with a stern look. "You are our friends and as far as I'm concerned they attacked us tonight, not just you."

"Don't worry about him." Lance said, "He's just worried about what Shredder said. Gecko's not the type to just give up when he's told to. Especially when he's told to stop by the person he's chasing."

"Chasing?" Rattrap asked. "Why chase that loon?" Optimus gave him a look. "Oh, right parents."

"Whoa!" Perfection glanced at the mess before him as he and Wanda stepped out of a portal. They had been dancing. "Need quick Clean-Me-Up?"

"That'd be appreciated." Althea grunted as she and Todd tried to lift the medical case Waspinator brought in.

"Right." Perfection snapped his fingers and several thousand tiny Perfections came running through the front yard and carried off the pieces of Foot Tech Ninjas. The windows, however; were left broken.

"Why you need Wazpinator's big box?" Waspinator asked.

"Airazor got some dents from protecting the babies." Althea said. "We just wanted to get something for her."

"Ohhhhh." Waspinator said as he stood up and flipped a small opening on the side, then he punched in a code and the box opened up. The box flipped open to reveal many small cubes and packages. "Wazpinator know just what bird-bot needs."

"I'll take it to her." Tigatron said, "She's kind of protective right now."

"Ok." Waspinator said as he handed several small cubes to Tigatron. "Press blue button to open and follow instructions."

"Thank you Waspinator." Tigatron smiled.

"No problem Cat-bot." Waspinator saluted.

"Who would have thought that Waspinator would be so skilled at repair and med issues?" Rhinox said.

"Definitely not Megatron." Optimus smiled.

"And even if he did, that new fuzor would have put Waspinator right back on the bottom." Rhinox sighed. "I wonder how those two new Predacons are faring."

"I don't know Rhinox, but for some reason I get the feeling Megatron bit off more than he could chew with them." Optimus smiled.


	87. Future Plans

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

_**Future Plans**_

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Gecko shouted as he slammed his balled fists onto General Hawk's desk. "NO WAY AM I GOING TO DROP IT!"

"Listen, Gecko, I know how you feel…" Hawk was cut off.

"You know jack-squat of how I feel. YOU didn't have your family taken away to serve as some psycho-mutated soldiers for some ninja lunatic!" Gecko snapped. "So bite me, 'cuz I'm still gonna find him and when I do…" Splinter's hand on Gecko's shoulder calmed the young teen down immediately. "I'm sorry Sensei."

"You have no need to apologize." Splinter said in his usual calm tone. "If anything I would expect an apology from General Hawk."

"What?" Hawk almost shouted. "What for?"

"For asking a young man to abandon his family." Splinter glared at the leader of the Joes. "Never would I have expected that from you."

"I'm not asking or telling him. I'm suggesting he lie low a bit." Hawk sighed. "But if it came across like that I do apologize, it's just with all the things going on…" Hawk sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Fine." Gecko spat angrily.

"Come my sons; let us see if there is something we may help with on the base." Splinter said as he and the turtles left Gecko and Hawk.

A silence took the room for a few seconds.

"I would have thought you would be glad to be free of them." Hawk sighed. "It's good to know you really are just another kid."

"Yeah." Gecko sat back in a chair. "They may not be the best parents in the world, and sure they're pretty big bigots, but at least they loved me enough to let me live my own life."

"Something rare even for liberal parents today." Hawk sighed. "You're worried about something else too."

"Yeah..." Gecko looked up at Hawk. "Don't tell Splinter, but I'm going to be leaving soon."

"Why?" Hawk was not happy. "I thought you loved it there."

"I do." Gecko said. "But I can only search for my parent's so much between lessons, lessons I don't even want…"

"I see." Hawk nodded. "You are going to tell Splinter, right?"

"I think he already knows." Gecko gave a half-smile. "You know how he is, but yeah, I'm gonna tell him, soon."

"Awww…" Perfection sighed as he and his friends appeared in the office. "Hawk, we need to talk."

"And no he hasn't been hanging around Roadblock." Wraith said before he realized what it was he had done. "I hate rhymes…" He grumbled.

"So scoot out little Gecko." DM said playfully, "Unless of course you want nightmares about people ripping you to pieces."

"I think I'll pass." Gecko said as he walked out of the office.

"What's this about?" Hawk asked.

"Well remember how we told you Magneto got a powerful esper." DM said, "Well we did some research and it turns out your world was subjected to a variable Chaos Spark a long time before we came."

"What does that mean?" Hawk groaned.

"Well essentially it works like a kid writing a secret message with Lemon Juice Ink." DM explained. "The only difference is that the ink in this case was the esper and the catalyst to make him integrate into your world… was… well…"

"We don't know." Perfection said. "Release is a tricky guy to track."

"Okay, now how powerful is this guy?" Hawk asked.

"In terms of Telekinesis; powerful enough to mimic the effects of damn near ever other kinesis out there." Wraith said.

"And to add to the list of worries; he's only been in worlds with Wanda as a teen." Perfection grumbled. "And always gone after her."

"That is a problem." Hawk glared at the Scion.

"Don't worry; I have the amulet set to neuter him at five feet." Perfection grinned.

"The _real_ problem is this particular Release." DM said, "See, normally Release is a voluntary captive of a nasty guy called Sinister. However, in the universe this one is from he's already killed Sinister, half of the X-Men and wiped the world clean of humanity."

Hawk said nothing.

"Of course in that world he was working for Apocalypse…" DM said, "But it doesn't help that he's now taken in by Magneto."

"Or that he's already on the cusp of being a heartless and thusly being Nobodies." Wraith said.

"Nobody, you mean." Hawk corrected the Scion.

"No, plural." Perfection said. "Release has multiple personalities. Think Lucas, only less sane."

"I'd rather not." Hawk groaned. "Does Xavier know?"

"Where do you think we just came from?" DM said.

"OK, well how many Nobodies are we talking here?" Hawk asked.

"Eleven." Wraith said. "Almost enough to rebuild the Organization."

"The what?" Hawk asked.

"Play _Kingdom_ _Hearts II_." DM chuckled.

"Explanation." Hawk growled.

"Spoil sport." DM grumbled.

"Organization XIII." Wraith said, "Remember I explained it to you before I met with the Jugglers."

"Oh, those guys." Hawk nodded. "Wait, whose gonna tell him about that, they're all dead."

"But there are still other Nobodies." Perfection pointed out, "And they, unlike the Heartless, are intelligent and have a social structure. Trust me, he'll figure it out."

"Great…" Hawk groaned.

"Don't worry; we have an insider of sort on our side." Wraith grinned.

"One of your guys, right?" Hawk asked.

"Yes." Wraith nodded.

"Can I have his name now?" Hawk asked.

Wraith just gave a classic grin of the eyes. "I prefer not to."

"Why?" Hawk gave him an annoyed look.

"Because their spirits are traveling with me." Wraith grumbled. "And the minute I give you his name he's going to drive me insane with that stupid catch phrase of his."

"Catch phrase?" Hawk looked confused.

"Trust me, you'll be ready to kill him about an hour after he gets and says it _every time_ he introduces himself." Wraith growled.

"Wait…" Hawk realized something. "You're bringing back a Nobody?"

"Technically, he's got his own heart now, courtesy of Moe and Ragnis, but mostly Moe." Perfection said.

"I see." Hawk groaned as he opened his bottle of pills.

"You know those are adding years to your life span, right?" Wraith chuckled.

Hawk looked at the bottle and then at Wraith. "As long as I can't tell things are completely insane, I'm happy with that."

"HA!" Perfection laughed. "Burned!"

"Shut up." Wraith growled.

8888888888888

**M**eanwhile at Megatron's official new base things were not going as Inferno had planned for the two infant Predacon's; however, Terrorsoar was having a field day with the two powerhouses.

"OH! Rahzar, crush that!" Terrorsoar hooted as the large fox destroyed a statue of Megatron; he was in his beast form and busily munching on a bag of popcorn.

"Not the imagery of the royalty!" Inferno screeched.

"Oh come on bug brain, let them have fun, they're kids." Terrorsoar chuckled.

"We must maintain discipline!" Inferno slammed his fists together.

"Oh please, my parent's let me do whatever I wanted and look how great I turned out to be." Terrorsoar said with a smile.

Inferno tried his best to maintain his composure, but that wasn't something he was known for doing. "Children, cover your ears."

"What?" Terrorsoar asked in confusion, "Why would they wanna do that?"

"So they don't hear your screams of agony as I reduce you to ash…" Inferno pulled out his flamethrower/grenade launcher.

"H-hey! What's with the sudden psycho trip?" Terrorsoar backed away slowly.

"You are an undesirable influence upon the younglings. I must remove you for the future of the colony…" Inferno leveled the gun towards Terrorsoar.

"Whoa, hey! First off who died and named you George Lucas and secondly, stop being such an output retentive jerk! Secondly, they're kids; they're supposed to have fun; even if that fun is destroying countless statues of your beloved Royalty!" Terrorsoar snapped.

"How _dare_ you!" Inferno growled as he fired a grenade.

"How dare I? How dare I?" Terrorsoar lunged at Inferno. "Terrorsoar, TERRORIZE!"

As the two supposed allies tossed each other around the room in a crazed frenzy of ego and loyalty, the two youngest Predacons looked at each other with a confused look.

"Rahzar Terrorize?" The large fox sprang up on two legs and spun slightly. His tail had become a rifle and his head was now a grappling hook.

"Tohka Terrorize?" Tohka too rose up on his rear legs, his shell spun in front of him to make a spiked shield and his short tail became a shot sword.

"Eh?" Terrorsoar looked up from his brawl with Inferno to see the surprise transformation. "Well, that's pretty nice." He threw Inferno off him with ease. "So how you kids feelin?"

"You shall suffer!" Inferno charged at Terrorsoar, only to get a fist to his face.

"Tohka crush puny Maximals!" The turtle-bot roared.

"Rahzar RIP MAXIMAL TO TINY PIECES!" The Fox-bot agreed.

"Oh, yes Megatron will like you two." Terrorsoar smirked.

"Me… me… me…" Tohka started.

"Don't worry about it." Terrorsoar groaned at the obviously grammatically challenged Predacons.

"Ah!" Megatron chose that moment to enter, "I see you two have finally taught them how to change."

"Yes, Megaton, we have. Although I'm not sure how we did it." Terrorsoar admitted.

"Me…me… me…" Rahzar started.

"Yes, I am Megatron your glorious leader." Megatron made a sweeping bow.

"Me…Mama?" Tohka and Rhazar said together.

"What?" Megatron's smile faded.

"Wow." Terrorsoar was generally surprised and amused. "You really do attract the best programmed protoforms, you know that right?" Terrorsoar snickered.

"I am not your mother! I am your leader!" Megatron snorted.

"MAMA!" The two powerhouses dropped their weapons and plowed into Megatron with a twin powered bear hug of immense proportions.

"I…" Megatron tried to cope with the pain. "INFERNO!"

"Yes, Royalty!" Inferno stood at attention.

"Get them off of me!" Megatron groaned.

"Younglings!" Inferno clapped his hands. Tohka and Rahzar dropped Megatron and turned to Inferno.

"Nana?" The twin wonder dunces asked in unity.

"Let us leave the royalty and truly enjoy target practice!" Inferno hissed with pleasure.

"Nana…" Tohka sounded sad. "Me no gots guns."

"We shall remedy that youngling." Inferno motioned for them to follow.

Terrorsoar waited until they had left to speak.

"They're uh… strong." Terrorsoar smiled.

"And dumber than a block of clay." Megatron was smiling. "They're perfect!"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Terrorsoar snorted.

"Oh Terrorsoar, I meant as shock troops." Megatron said. "Besides, you can be to smart for your own good sometimes."

"Well, I do have my moments." Terrorsoar said in faux humility.

"Yes, well, just make sure they stop destroying my statue cameras. Those cost a fortune to replace." Megatron grumbled.

"We have money?" Terrorsoar looked confused.

"_I_ have money. You have a job, no get to it." Megatron snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Terrorsoar grumbled.


	88. Choices of Self

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

_**Choices of self**_

Several punches echoed throughout the Misfit training room. Gecko was visiting and Pietro was helping him train. The only problem was that Gecko was not training as a ninja, but a general fighter and he seemed far to into his instincts.

"Whoa!" Pietro yelped as he dodged Gecko's claws. "Those things are sharp."

"I know…" Gecko smiled, "I sharpen them every morning."

"Jeez, you're really bent on making Shredder pay, aren't you?" Pietro asked.

"No, I don't give damn about the Shredder." Gecko growled as he leapt out of the ring. "I want _him_."

"Who?" Pietro asked.

"The guy who did this to me; the guy who really has my parents." Gecko was still angry at the thoughts. "I just wanna rip him apart!"

"Whoa…" Pietro said cautiously. "Be careful there man, you don't want to be like Daniels."

"Right." Gecko sighed.

"Hey, let's go get some coffee." Pietro cracked a huge smile.

"Nah." Gecko tossed a towel over his shoulder. "I think I'm gonna keep practicing."

"Okay, just don't over do it." Pietro gave a fake smile.

"No prob." Gecko nodded as he walked over to a punching bag and began to practice his jabs.

After a half hour of practicing he heard the clanking of metallic feet. He turned to see the large Maximal named Depth Charge watching him with interest. Then he went back to punching.

"You're slow with you're left." Depth Charge said. "Try coming at the bag from a lower angle."

Gecko pretended to ignore him, but slowly adapted to the advice.

"Told ya." Depth Charge smirked.

"You want something?" Gecko asked.

"Heard you're after that jerk with all the spikes on his clothes." Depth Charge said. "Something about your family."

"I'm not after him." Gecko corrected the large robot. "I'm after his lackey, some creepy scientist. He did this to me and my parents. Only…"

"You got away and they didn't." Depth Charge said. "I know the feeling."

"I know you and that Rampage guy." Gecko smiled. "You'd be surprised how many cartoon shows Mikey has on DVD."

"Probably." Depth Charge agreed. "But I'm not much of a betting bot. Me I prefer to take action over pointless gawking and staring."

"Ain't that the truth?" Gecko turned back to his practice.

"You know, if you keep leaving yourself unguarded even a novice is gonna take you down." Depth Charge said.

"And I suppose you wanna spar?" Gecko gave Depth Charge a dirty look.

"I'll spar." Pietro offered as he walked in.

"You?" Gecko laughed. "You flinch when you think you've stubbed your toe."

"I do not." Pietro defended himself. "I just react accordingly to the pain."

Depth Charge and Gecko both gave the speedster a questioning look.

"I can spar." Pietro said.

"All right, get your gloves on." Gecko smiled.

"You'll see what I was talking about." Depth Charge said. "Especially if you don't guard."

A few minutes later Depth Charge's prediction had come true. Gecko was lying in the corner of the boxing ring with a dazed look on his face. Pietro was of course imagining a fake audience cheering for his greatness.

"You all right kiddo?" Depth Charge asked.

"Yeah…" Gecko snapped as he pulled himself together. "Still not good enough though!"

"Well of course you're not." Depth Charge chuckled. "You're still learning, and you won't get better unless you practice."

"You know he has a point there Gecko." Leonardo entered with Althea and Scott.

"Just leave me alone." Gecko snapped as he leapt out of the ring and stomped off.

"He's been getting worse." Leonardo sighed.

"Worse?" Pietro asked in confusion.

"He keeps putting on this happy face façade when he's really burning to get his family back." Leonardo explained. "I caught a small excerpt from his journal a few days ago; he thinks we aren't doing anything to help find his parents."

"Why would he think that?" Pietro asked, "I mean we've done everything we can, we don't have any evidence or even a clue to go by."

"Well, there is one thing we haven't tried…" Scott said. "The Professor didn't want to try it when you guys first met him, but he might go for it now."

"What, his Vulcan Mind-meld thing?" Pietro asked. "Would that work?"

"I don't know, but I think he'd be willing to give it a shot…" Scott said. "I'll get everything set up if you can get him there."

"That might be tough; Master Splinter is expecting him to leave sometime soon." Leonardo sighed.

"Then have him do it tomorrow." Althea suggested.

"We can't; one of Jean's professors from the college is coming over." Scott sighed. "Although at this point we don't have much of a choice."

"All right then, we'll get him there." Leonardo said. "I hope."

8888888888888

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Jean hissed at Scott the next day. "Professor Sterisin is going to be here with in the next hour and you asked Professor Xavier to scan Gecko's mind?"

"Jean, if you saw him at the Pit you wouldn't be like this." Scott sighed. "Look I know its bad timing, but so are half the events in our life, besides its just Gecko and Splinter, the turtles are staying behind."

"All right." Jean sighed. "I guess you're right, his parents do have priority over my petty need to impress my professor."

"That's my girl." Scott smiled.

As the two descended down to the lobby, Gecko and Splinter were already waiting. Gecko's clothes were, as usual completely black and punk oriented; however, he also had a duffel bag with him and looked extremely unhappy.

"Like I said Sensei, he can try looking in my head, but my decision is made. When this is over I'm finding the lunatic who has my parents." Gecko said, Scott and Jean had come in at the tail end of a bitter conversation.

"As you wish." Splinter nodded. "You will always be welcome in our home, please remember that."

"Whatever." Gecko said. "He ready?" He turned a single large eye up to Jean.

"You have no idea how creepy that is." Jean paled slightly.

"Yeah, I do." Gecko smiled.

"This way." Jean led him into the office and left him with Splinter and Xavier.

"So, you think this will actually work. We might actually get a name?" Gecko asked.

"We might." Xavier nodded. "But even if we don't…"

"Can it professor." Gecko cut him off. "I made my choice."

"I understand." Xavier sighed. "Now, first try to clear your mind…" Xavier was interrupted by the doorbell.

888888888888888

"**R**attrap?" Jean looked confused. "Silverbolt?"

"Yeah, Optimus sent us to drop off some scan of that old base your Magnetic loony gave to Megs." Rattrap noticed he clothes. "We interruptin' somethin' 'cuz we can come back."

"Oh, no not at all, please come in." Jean invited the two Maximals in.

"Thank you Miss Grey." Silverbolt bowed as he entered and evoked a small giggle.

"The Professor is with Gecko at the minute." Jean said, "If you want you can wait outside the office."

"That will be fine." Silverbolt nodded she led them to chairs outside the office.

"I think we'll stand." Rattrap smiled as he looked at the wooden chairs.

"Ok, well he should only be about a half hour or so." Jean said.

"So what's the occasion?" Rattrap asked.

"Huh?" Jean was slightly confused, and then she remembered her clothes. "Oh, my Professor from college is coming over to meet Professor Xavier."

"Oh jeez…" Rattrap made a rolling motion with his optics. "Brain talk."

"Forgive Rattrap Miss Grey, he has no culture." Silverbolt glared at his comrade.

Jean giggled slightly. "It's all right Silverbolt, he's probably right anyway."

A half-hour latter the door to Xavier's office opened and a disappointed looking Xavier and Gecko came out. Rattrap was of course sleeping in his beast form while Silverbolt was standing patiently.

"Oh, Silverbolt!" Xavier was surprised. "You can give quite a shock when you don't let people know you're there."

"I am sorry Professor Xavier." Silverbolt smiled. "Rattrap and I have some scans of Magneto's old base we thought you might be interested in."

"Lovely…" Gecko sneered.

"Excuse me?" Silverbolt was taken aback.

"Nothing." Gecko snorted as he pushed past Silverbolt and Xavier and made his way to the his duffel bag.

"I'm afraid Gecko has grown impatient with the search for his parents." Xavier sighed. "And my attempts to search the lost parts of his memory were not even partially fruitful."

"I see." Silverbolt was immediately saddened. "And now?"

"He's going to find them on his own." Xavier sighed.

8888888888

**G**ecko grumbled like a mad man as he made his way to the front lobby where Jean was greeting a tall man in a very cliché college Professor outfit. He grabbed his duffel bag without thinking and was about to exit when he heard the man speak.

"Lovely to see meet you Mister Summers."

The voice stopped Gecko in his tracks. The words held him like glue and equally propelled him on his next course of actions.

"Say that again." Gecko hissed.

"Excuse me?" The Professor spun to make eye contact.

"Say that again. Say 'Mister'!" Gecko shouted.

"And who might you be young man?" The Professor asked politely.

"This is Gecko, he's a friend who has recently lost his parents." Jean said nervously as she glared at Gecko.

"_What are you doing?"_ She asked him telepathically. She received a flurry of angry thoughts, they were so fast and powerful she could barely stand straight.

"I see, such a stressful time for you then, young Gecko." The Professor smiled again.

The smile was the key that flooded Gecko's mind with the worst memories he could never have imagined. He roared in anger as he leapt at the man and pinned him to the floor.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" He snapped angrily.

"Gecko, are you insane?" Scott tried to pull the angry mutate off of the professor, but Gecko's lashing tail made it almost impossible.

"Holy smokes!" Rattrap and Silverbolt ran into the room. "Lizard-lips Jr.'s gone ballistic!"

"Gecko, what are you doing?" Silverbolt pleaded. "He's a human."

"He's a monster!" Gecko raked his claws across the professor's face.

"Professor Sterisin!" Jean gasped as she forced Gecko off with her telekinesis. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine Jean." Everyone looked at Sterisin; they had all heard a fluctuation in his voice.

"Professor?" Jean asked.

"I am fine…" Sterisin's face warped as did his body. "But please, call me Mr. Sinister." As he finished speaking several swirling portals opened up and out of each one a mutant came.

"Wha…" Jean was dumbfounded, and let her telekinetic grip on Gecko fall.

"Told ya!" Gecko shouted, "That's him! I remember him now, he's the monster!" Gecko leapt at Sinister once more, but the large block like mutant that had appeared slammed a powerful fist into the young mutate's face.

"Remember me?" Blockbuster sneered.

"I remember _this!_" Gecko flip kicked Blockbuster in the jaw with enough force that Blockbuster went sailing up to the second floor and landed right in front of the new students.

"FIGHT!" Tim shouted as he leapt over the railing and attacked one of Sinister's mutants.

"Well this turned out rather disappointingly." Sinister stalked towards Xavier, but Gecko threw his own skateboard under Sinister's feet and tripped him up, right before he pounced on him for the second time.

"Tell me where they are." Gecko growled as he pulled Sinister closer to his face.

"I'd rather show you." Sinster struck Gecko hard in the chest and sent Gecko flying into the front door where a confused young girl was standing.

"Miss Braddock!" Xavier shouted. "Find cover, quickly!" He shouted as a blob of tar was flung her way.

"Yikes!" Betsy Braddock was pulled out of the way by Gecko's tail.

"You can thank me later." Gecko growled as he once again lunged at Sinister.

"Honestly boy, you'd think…" He was interrupted by several exploding playing cards blowing a hole in his chest. The hole instantly reformed. "AH… Gambit…" Sinister cackled joyfully.

"What the…" Gecko blinked in astonishment.

"He can heal himself, among other thing." Gambit said as he tossed several more cards at Sinister and then dodged behind a nearby wall.

"Will you fools get their DNA already?" Sinister snapped at his team. "The next batch of experiments need mutant DNA! Although I should thank you Jean, you've provided me with a great many new discoveries…"

Jean was still lost in her own confusion and anger.

"Yo, you forget about me already?" Gecko slammed his fist into the back of Sinister's head.

"Little brat!" Sinister grabbed Gecko by the collar and flung him into and through the wall Gambit was hiding behind. Then he turned towards the two Maximals who were busy shielding Xavier and those behind him. "Ah, you two…"

"Oh this don't look good…" Rattrap groaned.

"It doesn't matter Rattrap, we can't harm humans." Silverbolt said as he pushed Blockbuster away from them. "No matter how monstrous they truly are."

Sinister roared in laughter. "My, how truly noble of you, but if it makes you feel any better, I'm not human. Well not anymore at least."

"ENOUGH!" Jean finally snapped out of her stupor and sent waves of energy every possible direction.

"Incredible!" Sinister smiled as he stood in place. "I can't wait to see how they produce with the mutagen!"

"Produce this!" Scott growled as he removed his glasses for a fully powered blast. Sinister of course stood there and took it, but was also ripped apart by the beam.

Sinister screamed in agony as he pulled himself, quite literally, together. This time however, it was a slow and painful process.

"Jeez!" Blockbuster winced.

"Re-re-treat!" Sinister shouted as he fully reformed himself. "That was an unwelcome surprise."

"For you maybe." Scott grinned as he let out another blast, Sinister was caught on the shoulder but still managed to open and escape through another portal.

"NO!" Gecko screamed as he got back up and saw Sinister vanish. "NO!" He then collapsed on the floor in fit of tears and anger.

"I think we got problems." Rattrap sighed heavily.

"You have no idea…" Xavier joined in the sigh. "Tell Optimus I wish to speak with him. Jean contact Hawk; Scott get a hold of the Planeteers and Gaia. Sensei Splinter, if you would accompany me, please. Remy, Tim; please take Gecko to the infirmary."

"First I must see to Gecko and then I will join you." Splinter nodded.

"I guess getting here a day early was a bad idea." Betsy blinked in astonishment.

"You'd be surprised…" Remy gave her a long cold stare. "Best steer clear of Rogue, she gonna have a fit when she see you."

"What?" Betsy asked in confusion.

"Jus' trus' ole' Gambit here." Remy said as he and Tim carried the sobbing Gecko away.

"Miss Braddock, would you accompany Gecko in the infirmary for the time being? I'm afraid a rather dangerous situation has arisen." Xavier said.

"Okay…" Betsy nodded as she picked up her suitcase and grabbed the nearby duffel bag labeled "Gecko"


	89. Sinister Tales

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

_**Sinister Tales**_

As Xavier had requested, all of his allies had come to talk of the recent threat of Mr. Sinister. Unfortunately not everyone was as willing to discuss how to deal with it as opposed to why Xavier had never mentioned him before. Thankfully the meeting was being held at the Inn and had pervasive calming aura that usually accompanied it.

"I still don't believe it." Hawk snorted in anger.

"As I've said before, Sinister was supposed to be a mere fairytale created by an obsessed ancestor; I couldn't have known that he was real." Xavier defended himself.

"I really don't care about the tales of the past." Optimus spoke up. "He's here now and that's what we should worry about."

"Optimus is right." Cheetor spoke up. "I mean look at this guy's track record, and this is what we _know_ he's done."

"Yes and according to one of my younger students, he is also the man who experimented on him." Xavier folded his hands in his usual deep thought manner.

"In other words we have a mutant who could give Tarantulus a run for the title of most sadistic." Rhinox said.

"He'd take de title." Gambit said. "He know what he doin'."

Scott glared at the Cajun card thrower. "How do you know of him anyway?"

"Don't go there four eyes, it's a bad place." Gambit shook his head.

Scott was about to say something when he felt Jean speak to him.

"_Scott, don't he's really afraid of him." _She said, "_He still hasn't let down his guard he's chanting something pretty loud in Creole in his mind."_

"Fine." Scott growled lightly.

"Remy, I know it's tough, but could you at least tell us anything?" Kwame asked.

"Remy tell you dis; he dangerous." Remy said as he got up and left.

"That's not good." Logan frowned, a bigger frown than usual.

"How so?" Optimus asked.

"The Cajun don't spook easy." Logan kept his eyes on the door. "So whatever scared him…"

"Could possibly earn the ire of the Scions?" Rattrap sounded hopeful.

"Rattrap, this is a matter we have to resolve." Hawk said. "The Scions already made it clear they can't get involved in this, and Perfection wasn't too happy with that."

Several dings on the laptop in the middle of the table caught everyone's attention. As the lap top continued to ding in succession the leaders and members of the teams all looked at each other in confusion.

"I guess you gotta leave it to a rat to snoop, huh?" Rattrap said as he flipped the computer open and blinked. "Hey, Boss-Monkey, look at this."

"What is it?" Optimus looked and blinked in confusion when he saw the screen. "You have got to be joking."

"What is it?" Xavier asked.

"Emails from multiple sources all giving the same coordinates." Rattrap blinked. "Oh now there's a not so obvious name."

"What?" Hawk asked.

"Reapero'reapers at death.beru.gov.vge." Rattrap arched his eyebrows. "Tell me who does that sound like to you?"

"They're circumventing their own rules?" Kwame sounded confused.

"Hah!" Rattrap laughed. "Listen to this; "Deus-ex-machina at chaos.vge."

"Perfection." Wheeler smiled.

"Oh boy…" Rattrap blinked. "Wing-bishie at oder.vge?"

"Astral." Jean said aloud, everyone turned an odd look to her.

"What, he looks like a bishonen." Jean said defensively.

"Riiight…" Rattrap smirked. "And… 'Purplegalofgreenrobes at bal.vge?"

"Karma." Everyone said collectively.

"One weird lady there…" Rattrap shook his head. "And… usurpedpowersarenotnice at ligh.vge."

"Maven." Hawk surmised. "Him I wouldn't expect this from."

"Hey, this one's got a video." Rattrap said as he tried to play it. "What the heck it's time locked."

"Whose it from?" Scott asked.

"It just says 'hornedandhorny'… what the… the address keeps changing…" Rattrap blinked in astonishment. "This is some crazy stuff…"

"Never mind that Rattrap what are the coordinates?" Jean asked.

"Hold yer horses psychic girl." Rattrap snapped. "I'm putting them up on the display screen."

"What display screen?" Fred asked.

"The one you're standing in front of." Rattrap said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh…" Freddy moved. "Sorry."

A few seconds later a projector popped out of the ceiling and projected the image of a world map on the wall. The map began to close in at certain areas section by section as Rattrap entered in the many coordinates. Then it closed in on a plot section of New York reserved for fishing trawlers and barges.

"Can you get a live feed from our satellites?" Hawk asked.

Rattrap just gave him a dirty look as he typed in several commands and pointed to the projected display.

"Any thing else?" Rattrap asked smugly.

"Yes, can you shut up?" Hawk smiled back at him.

"It looks empty." Optimus said. "But I get the feeling…"

Suddenly several black portals opened up on the screen and a much more secured looking Sinister walked out of one. Of course his secured look might have been due to the seventy or so Foot Tech Ninja's that had accompanied him.

"We got him." Hawk smiled. "Misfits, get ready." Hawk looked at his team.

"Scott, ready the X-Men." Xavier nodded.

"Maximals, we're going to, we already know they won't be able to handle those mechanical ninjas." Optimus said.

"We will join you." Splinter narrowed his eyes. "After all it is our enemy who is aiding yours."

"We'll do what we can." Kwame said.

"I'm going too." Gecko said as he entered the room. He held his heavily bruised side and took deep deliberate breaths. Xavier looked completely unsurprised by his sudden appearance.

"You need to relax and heal." Hank said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah man." Todd said as he hopped on the table. "Don't worry we'll get your parents for you."

"I'm going." Gecko growled. "Try to stop me, I dare you."

"Logan don't." Xavier said absentmindedly.

"Don't what?" Logan gave Xavier a confused look. "I think he has a right to come along, not the brightest thing for him to be doing, but he's got a right."

"Indeed." Dinobot spoke up. "He should not be restrained from seeing his family, but he also does not have to fight." Dinobot's toothy grin widened.

"No he doesn't." Optimus smiled along with his predatory subordinate.

"Dragonfly, you and Firestar are ordered to accompany Gecko to the drop zone and keep him behind the battle lines." Hawk smiled along with the Maximals.

Gecko simply glared back and snorted.

"I think Miss Braddock will be accompanying them." Xavier smiled, he knew or at least though he knew that Gecko would not endanger the life of someone who had never been in combat. "Which, she is of course volunteering to do." Xavier reassured Hawk.

888888888888888  
**Earlier…**

888888888888888

"I hate hospitals." Gecko grumbled as he came to in the X-Men infirmary. When he opened his eyes however, his mood took a turn for the better. Sitting not far from him was perhaps the single most beautiful human being he had ever seen. Then he sat up and crashed head first into Beast.

"Ow!" The two groaned as they rubbed their own heads.

"Sorry Dr. McCoy." Gecko winced as he moved off of his side.

"Careful." Hank said warningly. "Your ribs are pretty badly bruised."

"You kidding me?" Gecko smirked. "I've skated off rims twelve feet high with worse injuries."

"Really?" Hank asked.

"Yup, also skated some nasty spots in the sewers that Mikey showed me, he couldn't get half of them." Gecko's left eye strayed backwards and Hank finally caught on.

"Ah, I see then." Hank smiled knowingly. "Miss Braddock, I'm afraid I must go join Professor Xavier in an important meeting, could you keep Gecko company until I return?"

"Sure." Betsy said with a smile.

After Hank left the room was steeped in an awkward silence. At least until Betsy asked a question.

"So, what's with the weird guy who tossed you around like a rag doll?" Betsy asked as she moved her chair closer.

"He turned me into this." Gecko held out his hands. "He's also got my parents."

"You aren't a mutant?" Betsy asked, slightly confused.

"You heard of mutates right?" Gecko asked. "I'm a mutate. Sinister put some green mutagenic stuff in my body and mixed that with some gecko and reptile DNA and bammo, you got me."

"Ouch." Betsy bit her lip. "Sorry."

"Hey, you couldn't have known, I mean it's not like you read minds." Gecko laughed.

"Actually I do." Betsy joined him.

"Wow, we're doing pretty good so far, huh?" Gecko gave a smile.

"I'll say." Betsy agreed. "So you live here?"

"Naw, the mansion deal doesn't work for me. I live with the turtles in the New York Sewers." Gecko nodded.

"Must be interesting." Betsy said.

"It can be, especially when Mikey blows up one of Donny's experiments." Gecko smiled.

"So, what's it like living in the sewers?" Betsy asked.

"Pretty cool, except for the Morlocks getting all Territorial and stuff." Gecko sneered.

"Morlocks?" Betsy asked.

"They're a group of mutants who reject society and live in the sewers. Bunch of meat heads really, don't even let Mutates five feet into their territory before they attack." Gecko folded his arms.

"Is this experience speaking?" Betsy asked, finally intrigued by Gecko's seemingly odd life..

"Yup." Gecko nodded. "Still, I wouldn't have to be down there if I had my parents."

"Well, maybe they'll come up with something in the meeting." Betsy said.

"What?" Gecko's head popped up.

"They're meeting with a bunch of people and weird robots to talk about this Mr. Sinister guy." Betsy said.

"What?" Gecko bolted towards the door then stopped and rotated his eyes backwards. "By the way; love the hair." He heard a slight giggle as he left.

"_Professor."_ Betsy concentrated. "_Gecko's coming your way; I wasn't supposed to mention the meeting was I?" _

"_It's all right." _Xavier reassured her. "_We'll keep Gecko under control." _

"_Professor."_ Betsy said_. "If you need me to help out, I'll do whatever I can."_


	90. Operation: Family

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

_**Operation: Family**_

Gecko stood silently while his three "guards" made sure he stayed put. He would pace the quiet room every so often and glare at the girls who were keeping him from his goal. He knew his thoughts were being read loud and clear by Betsy, or Psylocke as Professor Xavier had given her the code name.

He glanced out the window as the cooperative forces of mutant, Maximal and mutate plowed through the doors of the warehouse. He knew he could make it to the doors if he could just get free of the girls, but he couldn't figure out how with out hurting them. He grumbled some more and kicked the wall. A broken piece of wood fell from the ceiling and he looked up, the hole in the ceiling lead directly out side.

"Don't." Psylocke warned.

"You really want to stop me." Gecko grinned. "Go ahead." He leapt at the hole with all his force and barely made it out just as two hands grabbed for his legs and tail.

"Get him!" He heard Dragonfly shout from inside, "He might get hurt in there."

"So long girls!" Gecko shouted as he jumped off the roof and bolted into the building, right past the perimeter guards.

As soon as Gecko was inside he realized how big the place really was, as well as how empty it was. He almost felt cheated, and then he noticed several papers blow in around in a circle in the center of the building. As he got closer to the center he realized that he was standing on a large elevator, the only problem was that he didn't know how to activate it.

"Great…" He grumbled as he heard the footsteps and shouts of the soldiers following him in. "Like he'd just let me in…" The ground shifted away with a sudden jerk and the elevator started to descend. "Or maybe he will."

8888888888888888888

**D**own in what Rattrap had jokingly called the Labyrinth, the unified group of allies was struggling to make sense of the twisting corridors and winding stairs. Every time they thought they had found the right direction they would always find themselves right back at the beginning.

"Man, what I wouldn't give for Optimus to be here wit' us." Rattrap chuckled.

"Why?" Toad asked.

"Are you kiddin' with all those gizmos he's got I'm sure he has some sort of radar in'im somewhere." Rattrap laughed, and then he suddenly turned back. "You hear somethin'?"

"No." Scarlet Witch said, "Why?"

"I thought I heard that elevator come back down." Rattrap said suspiciously. "You guys go ahead, I'll see what we got."

"It's Gecko." Jean frowned.

"I thought this place was shielded?" Black Arachnia asked as she clung to the ceiling.

"From the outside yes, but inside the halls there is no shielding." Jean said. "It's like he wants you to know he's hear, but no one else will."

"That kid sure has his heart set on revenge." Spirit said quietly. "We should wait for him."

"He's not coming this way." Jean said. "It's like he's got a scent or something."

"He's going off blind rage." Leonardo frowned. "Gut instinct."

"Bad combination." Raphael frowned too; he got several odd looks as a response. "What, even I can be level-headed sometimes."

"The fastest of us should retrieve the boy, at least that way we will know he's safe." Dinobot said.

"Chaoppaface has a point." Rattrap agreed. "If we can't keep him outta here then we should at least keep him close."

"Well then looks like we gotta job to do." Quicksilver said, he had no expression on his face. "Jean, think you can guide me?"

"Yeah." She looked at Rattrap. "Think you can follow him?"

"You kiddin?" Rattrap transformed into his dragster form. "Watch me." He gloated as Dinobot immediately hopped on his back. "Uh, Choppaface?"

"The boy may need to be restrained." Dinobot growled. "Or need protection. Just don't take this as a compliment Vermin."

"Yeah, well don't ruin the paint job, I just got myself detailed." Rattrap snapped.

"Just go." Dinobot hissed as Rattrap followed Quicksilver at full speed.

"Those two get along like oil and water meeting a flame." Wavedancer sighed.

"Flames?" Pyro popped up, he had been sitting on the ground playing with his lighter.

"How does he get those?" Cyclops asked.

"I have my theories." Wavedancer glared at Trinity.

888888888888888888888888

"_Keep going straight." _Quicksilver heard Jean in his head. "_He should be around the entrance, he feels lost now." _

_Why isn't he keeping his thoughts quite?" _Quicksilver asked Jean.

"_Most likely because he is on instinct, at least that's what it feels like. Right up ahead." _Jean explained. "_Left!"_

Quicksilver hit a hard left and heard Rattrap squeal and slam into a wall behind him. He turned to go and help.

"Don't worry kiddo, we'll catch up." Rattrap grumbled as Dinobot pulled him out of a large dent in the wall.

"_Keeping going straight…" _Jean told Quicksilver. "_Look for claw marks and follow those!" _

"Claw marks?" Quicksilver stopped dead in his tracks and looked around, he couldn't see any sign of claw marks.

"Look out kiddo!" Rattrap said as he wrapped around the corner; a giant mutant was charging after him. "Hop on!"

As Quicksilver jumped onto Rattrap's back he heard the sounds of fighting. He looked above to see several grates in the ceiling and one of them had claw marks.

"Get me into the air vents!" Quicksilver said. "He's in the air vents."

"No can do Quicks." Rattrap said, "We gotta get back to Dinobot and that crazy tar goon!"

A crash sounded behind them and Quicksilver turned back once more to see Gecko clinging to the large mutant's body.

"Get offa me you crazy lizard!" The large mutant shouted.

"Sure thing just let me do this!" Gecko, for the third time delivered a bone shattering kick to the power house mutant, though only that mutant and Gecko knew it.

"Why you little…" The mutant stopped as a form crept up behind him.

"Dinobot, you ok?" Rattrap asked his friend who was currently holding a razor sharp katana precariously close to the mutant's neck.

"I am fine…" Dinobot growled. "Perhaps this one should run back to his master though, like his little friend."

"Screw this!" Blockbuster yelped as he turn and ran. However, he then turned and smiled at the group and hit a button concealed within the wall and then ran away laughing.

"That can't be good." Rattrap said in a small voice. A violent crash from behind him turned the attentions of his friends. "Let me guess, giant spiked rollin' ball of doom?"

"I don't want to know how you knew that." Dinobot said flatly as he grabbed Gecko and flipped the young mutate over his back. "RUN!"

"We're all gonna die!" Rattrap shrieked as he changed into his vehicle mode, Dinobot then jumped onto the small vehicle and Rattrap proceeded to accelerate down the halls at high speed.

"Follow me!" Quicksilver shouted.

_"JEAN!" _Quicksilver thought loudly. _"Giant spiked ball of death coming your way!" _

_"Great, how are we supposed to stop it?" _She asked in an annoyed tone.

_"The Tin-Man or Lance, or somebody!" _ Quicksilver shot back angrily.

88888888888888888888

"What's that sound?" Cyclops asked as a distant rumbling came closer.

"Trust me…" Jean said as she grew frightfully pale. "Run."

"Run?" Depth Charge snorted, "Like I'm gonna do that."

"Run!" Quicksilver shouted as he bolted past and grabbed his sister's arm.

"SPIKED BALL OF DEATH COMIN' THIS WAY!" Rattrap shouted as he followed not shortly after."

"Spiked ball of death?" Depth Charge asked as he saw the giant metal ball roll across the corner. "Run for it!"

As the teams took off down the hall several of the larger and more athletically inclined made sure to grab the ones that were lagging. Then as they rounded a rather tight corner they met a dead end.

"We're all gonna die…" Rattrap cried out loud.

"Quiet Vermin; if I'm to die again I won't have you ruining it!" Dinobot snapped.

"Come on Perfection, my sister's in life threatening danger of being squashed!" Quicksilver said as he shouted at Scarlet Witch's amulet.

"Hey Depth Charge, how much do you think it would take to stop that thing?" Blob asked.

"Besides room we don't have?" Depth Charge gave him a weird look, as if to say "don't try it kiddo." Then he looked at the corner, where the ball still hadn't come into view. "A lot of weight and a miracle."

"Tin-Man, come on!" Blob smiled as he ran forward, "We can stop it!"

"It's worth a try." Colossus agreed.

"Wait…" Cyclops looked at the wall. "Shadowcat see what's behind there."

"Right." Shadowcat disappeared through the wall as Blob and Colossus ran to stop the ball.

"Here it comes!" Colossus shouted from around the corner.

A sudden screech of metal indicated the sudden and abrupt meeting of the titantically powerful mutants and the metal ball. Then the ball rolled around the corner and the two mutants were still fighting with the metallic sphere of death. It spun closer and closer and closer until the wall behind the group opened up.

"It's a lab, hurry up!" Shadowcat shouted. No one had to be told twice, and they all filtered into the darkened lab until only Blob and Colossus were left holding the ball back. "Hurry up you two, get in here!"

"We can't let go of this thing it hasn't slowed down!" Blob shouted.

"Da, it is lie there is something inside it!" Colossus shouted as he struggled to maintain his grip.

"That looks like plain steel…" Wolverine said as he got a good look at the ball. "Tuna-can, think you can blast through steel?"

Depth Charge gave the grizzled Wolverine a threatening look but then nodded.

"Blob, Colossus; run toward the door, we got you covered!" Cyclops shouted when he realized the plan Wolverine was forming.

"You better or we're mutant Swiss cheese!" Blob shouted.

"Ready, set let's go!" Colossus said as he and Blob let go of the sphere and ran towards the door. As they passed the door way though a long powerful web pulled them to the side while two missiles flew down the hall, then Shadowcat closed the door. The explosion from the missiles nearly blew the door right back open though and sent everyone to their knees.

"Nice planning Meta-bones." Depth Charge smiled at Wolverine as the mutant got to his feet.

"Wazpinator not like big spiky balls of death…" Waspinator sighed; he was clasped around Cheetor's back like a frightened child.

"Believe me I could tell, you were screaming loud enough Optimus could have heard you up top." Cheetor snorted. "Now get offa me."

"Oh, but Wazpinator like it on Cat-bot's back. It safe." Waspinator sounded hurt.

"Hey, Waspinator, just do it." Rattrap said as he transformed into his robot form once more.

"Wazpinator not talk to Rat-Bot, Rat-Bot still have Wazpinator body part collection." Waspinator turned his head indignantly away from Rattrap while everyone turned an offended glare towards the rat.

"What? I can't just throw them out… You know how many pieces I got?" Rattrap tried to defend himself.

"Listen, it's not that I don't' enjoy your lovely banter, which I don't." Cyclops said. "But we need to find these mutates and fast before Sinister finds us."

"Come on guys." Wavedancer said, "Cyke is right, let's focus."

"Well can come one get the lights then?" Avalanche snapped.

"Hold on you big baby." Shadowcat said as she slammed her fist against something. A few seconds later the lights popped on.

"Well the good news is I think we found the mutates." Rhinox said.

"Huh?" Cyclops asked as he looked at the Maximal in confusion.

"Look up." Rhinox illustrated his point with his finger pointing to the ceiling.

There, honeycombed into the ceiling were almost a hundred different cyro tubes. Each tube held a person at a varying stage of mutation and each person was completely unconscious. Along the side of the walls though were a series of clawed grasping devices that looked as if they could easily grasp a singled chamber and plant it on the ground.

Gecko didn't wait for anyone to say or do anything; he just ran to the wall and began climbing. He knew his parents were there he just had to locate them, but there were other plans in play as he ascended the walls only to be torn from them by a powerful wave of vertigo.

"I got'im." Depth Charge said as he ran and caught the young mutate.

"Bravo." A cold voice called "And well played out X-Men, Misfits and Maximals." Sinister walked into the room with a huge smile on his face. "Welcome to my lab." A small group of heavily armed mutates walked from behind him.

"Mom…" Gecko recognized one of the lead mutates, even though she was covered in feathers and now had a beak. "MOM!"

"Don't bother; she's quite within my control." Sinister laughed.

"You monster!" Jean sent a psychic assault toward him, but was knocked to the ground.

"What was that?" Cheetor asked.

"A psychic reflection technique that I have perfected over the years." Sinister smiled. "I'm sorry Jean, you may have incredible power, but you just don't have the 'X-perience' to combat me." He held his hand high and then lowered it, when nothing happened he looked at the mutates in confusion.

"Looks like your slaves don't want to follow orders." Wolverine smiled.

"No…" Sinister looked around the room carefully. "Someone else is here… Someone who shouldn't exist in this world."


	91. Monsters Kill, Parents Protect

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

_**Monsters Kill, Parents protect**_

"Astute observation." Another equally cold voice responded as a young man descended from the cryo-tube area. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt and black jeans, his shoes were simple tennis shoes and his hair was combed back. The only odd thing about his appearance was that he wore an unnecessarily large black scarf around his neck that covered his mouth and flowed around his body and seemed to act of an independent will. "You look different in this universe."

"I suppose we knew each other in yours?" Sinister glared at the newcomer.

"Yes, we were quite friendly, when I wasn't enjoying myself by torturing your experiments. My name is Release if you must know." Release said quietly.

"Oh, this is all kinds of bad." Rhinox said darkly.

"You put that quite well machine." Release said as the edged of his mouth crooked over the top of the scarf. "No doubt those _beings_ told you who I am as well as what I am capable of."

"They didn't tell us." Scarlet Witch said, the rest of the Misfits shifted uncomfortably as did the X-Men. "I get the feeling I'm going to have to hurt my boyfriend."

"We kinda said we'd tell you, but then we decided against it…" Toad winced.

"Why?" Scarlet Witch asked with a very dangerous glare.

"In my world, you were my slave." Release curled another smile over the scarf. "My _love_ slave."

"Oh _hell_ no." Scarlet Witch's eyes glowed with anger as she launched a Hex-Bolt at Release, but the Hex-Bolt simply dissipated.

"I'll have to thank Sentinel for destroying that." Release gave an obvious frown.

"Eh?" Rattrap smirked, "But can he destroy this!" He fired his blaster at the powerful esper only to have the blast return and strike him in the chest.

"Rattrap!" Cheetor and Waspinator ran to their friend's side while Dinobot glared at the new enemy.

"No, but I can control it." Release growled. "I'm not here for you pathetic excuses of existence. I only want Essex."

"I thought we were supposed to be friendly." Sinister continued his glares.

"Do you think you stand a chance against them?" Release gestured to the group. "Please tell me you aren't that deluded here as well. Know your odds Essex; that one alone is a match for you and his connection to my competition makes you a two time looser."

"Competition?" Jean asked as she recovered. Release swooped down to her level.

"_You felt its power once already. I won't let you have it, its power is mine; by right of conquest if I have to make it so!"_ Release sent her back to the ground with the brief mental assault.

"Jean!" Cyclops dove to his knees and stopped her from falling.

Release laughed. "I'd forgotten what a white knight you were."

"I don't know you." Cyclops growled.

Release laughed again. "No, but you know that I knew another version of you. Some things never change it seems."

Just as he finished speaking Release was plowed to the side by way of one of Dinobot's katanas burying itself into Release's side. The Maximal stood ready to battle once the attack ended.

"Dinobot, what's wrong with you?" Cheetor shouted.

"Relax Spots, he's followin' orders." Rattrap sputtered as Waspinator applied several repairs. "Boss-Monkey didn't like the idea of this guy being that powerful and that evil, so he gave Choppaface, Depth Charge and Rhinox orders ta take him out if necessary."

"Yeah, but I don't think that was entirely necessary." Rhinox said flatly.

"On the contray." Release popped back up and ripped the sword from his side. There was no blood from his wound though and it healed almost immediately. "Your little Dino-Warrior is very good judge of character it seems."

"Meaning?" Cyclops asked.

"I didn't plan on letting any of you live." Release laughed. "What do you take me for; a fool? I know your powers and your minds…" He centered on Wavedancer. "All but you, you're family and your little friends."

With out thought or motion Release dropped the blade and sent it sailing straight into Dinobot's leg. The entire room gasped, but the stalwart warrior didn't even flinch.

"You are powerful, yes, but you lack discipline!" Dinobot threw the smaller wakizashi at his enemy and it pierced Release's right arm. This time blood flowed freely.

"Gah!" Release gripped his arm in obvious pain.

"It is difficult to prepare yourself when you cannot read your enemy's mind, isn't it?" Dinobot grinned.

"I'll rip you to pieces machine…" Release's eyes began to glow a deep purple and Dinobot's body was yanked into a wall by an unseen force. "I'll destroy every piece of you!" Dinobot fell to the ground near Rattrap. "But first the competition…"

"Jean…" Cyclops shook his girlfriend. "Come on wake up."

"Out of my way lover boy!" Release plucked Cyclops from Jean and tossed him all within the same motion of his hand. As he neared Jean he began to center a fire ball in his hands.

"Hey, Release!" Avalanche shouted.

"What do you want you Planeteer wannabe?" Release turned his head in anger and saw something that surprised him for the first time; Pyro. He looked immediately to the flaming ball in his hand and muttered to himself, "Oh crap…"

Suddenly the flame in Release's hand grew to an enormous size and exploded. Release was sent sailing into the darkness behind Mister Sinister.

"Destroy them!" Sinister shouted as he turned and ran into the darkness. His mutated minions marched forward and fired off their weapons, barely missing the mutants and Maximals.

"Mom no!" Gecko flung himself at his mutated mother. She froze momentarily and then cracked the butt of her gun over son's head. Gecko fell to the ground with a complete look of shock on his face.

"Don't hurt them!" Cyclops shiuted as he tried to fight his way to the unconscious Jean. "They don't know what they're doing!"

"Tell that to the giant beaver trying to kill me!" Wolverine shouted.

"Beaver?" Gecko shot back to his feet and ran over and slammed into the beaver that was attacking Wolverine. When the mutate turned to him, he again recognized the person underneath. "Dad!" Again the mutate froze, but then struck his son down.

"That's your kid…" Gecko heard Wolverine shout but then the world clouded with his reptilian tears all he could see was what he was facing; the unconscious Jean.

"_I just want my mom and dad back…"_ Gecko cried aloud in his head before he fell completely unconscious.

Seconds later Jean woke up, or at least everyone thought she did, and in an amazing show of her own power reduced the mutate battalion to mass of crying animals. Then as quickly as that had passed they stopped crying and looked around confused and horrified at what they were seeing reflected on the many metallic surfaces of the lab. Then Jean fell unconscious once more.

"I'm a monster!" shouted one.

"Oh, god I'm a freak!" Another one screamed.

"But I'm not a mutie… I got tests… I got tests…" Still more cried.

"Where's my son!" The beaver cried out as Wolverine helped him to his feet. "Jan, Micheal!"

"Your son's okay." Depth Charge walked over and picked Gecko up, then handed him to his father. "He may look different, but he's still your son…"

"What happened to him?" Gecko's father asked.

"The same thing that happened to you." Rhinox came over and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "You were experiments of a mad man for a while."

"Lou!" The bird woman that was Gecko's mother ran over and saw her husband and son. "Oh what have we become?"

"I don't know." Lou admitted.

"You're mutates." Leonardo came over, "You were changed by a powerful mutagen, like me and my brothers."

"You're human?" Gecko's mother asked.

"No, we're turtles affected by the ooze." Donatello admitted, "But we think and feel just like you guys."

"And…" Depth Charge spoke up. "The guys of us that look like we're in animal armor; we're from Cybertron. We're robots."

"Oh dear…" Gecko's mother looked at Depth Charge in surprise.

"My, what a horrible failure…" Sinister returned from the darkness, a scorched and bleeding Release accompanied him. "Release, please activate the self destruct."

"Oh no…" Rhinox groaned.

Several doors slammed around the room and the lights began to flash red. Then what was thought to be Sinister and Release flashed and faded to reveal itself a hologram.

"Oh, don't worry you can escape, all you need to do is have the numbered experiments hold the doors open, but they'll close once their hands are off the pads and then the countdown starts at twenty seconds. Otherwise the entire station will blow up in five minutes." Sinister laughed as the hologram faded into darkness.

"Numbered…" Lou saw his wife's shoulder and gasped.

"You have one too." Rhinox said in shock.

"Quick open the other pods!" Cyclops shouted as Rattrap forced himself to a control terminal and opened all the pods at once. The entirety of the mutated experiments fell on the floor and looked confused.

"Please listen to me." Lou shouted as he held his son close. "The only way any one is going to make it out of here is if the six of us with numbers on our shoulder's hold the doors open for the others, we most likely won't be able to make it out and we will most likely die, but this is my son and even though I yelled at him a lot and hit him too. I'm not gonna let him die down here, like this. So please if you have a number, help us."

"Ugh... Dad?" Gecko woke up, but was too weak to move.

"You take care of my son, ok?" Lou handed his son to Depth Charge as the remaining four mutates came to the front. Some were stoic about their actions, others openly tearful and at least one was welcoming of it.

"Dad? Dad!" Gecko struggled as Depth Charge held him tight. "Let go you tuna-can! Mom, dad, what's going on?"

"You know I never told you how proud I was of you." Lou smiled at his son tearfully. "I love you son. You go win some of those skating tournament okay?"

"Dad?" Gecko stopped struggling as the six made their ways to six individual pads and put their hands on the pads. "Dad…" When the door lifted the scrapped remains of the spiked ball were planted all over the wall and ceiling.

"Everyone move!" Cyclops shouted as he picked up Jean into his arms. "Go, go, go!"

Rattrap scooped up several children while Dinobot forced himself to carry his own load of almost catatonic victims. Depth Charge grabbed several more people as he ran and a few jumped onto his fins. Cheetor even had one or two people in his arms. Waspinator carried a few injured people while Rhinox let some ride on his beast form. The mutants all helped support those that needed it and together the large group pushed past the doors and wreckage where they quickly made their way to the elevator.

At the elevator Depth Charge put most of his passengers down, but still held Gecko close. His sensors told him the boy was in shock, but he could feel Gecko's heart beating through his solid metal hands.

"Mom… Dad…" Gecko whimpered as the elevator rose.

"It's all right kiddo; we'll get that sicko… We'll get'im." Depth Charge's growl was strangely laced with comfort.

When the elevator rose the entire group burst onto the street and shouted for the others on top to move back as far as possible. When they reached what they thought was a safe distance Cyclops and Wavedancer quickly explained the situation and Hawk was about to send in a rescue team when he saw a faint green figure hover above the site. He grabbed a pair of binoculars and confirmed, much to his horror that Wraith was hovering above with a pain ridden face.

"Don't let him watch." Hawk said, but it was too late, the entire complex blew up. It shattered the streets and sent a gigantic series of waves to the opposite shore of the river.

For those few moments in time the world reverberated with sadness.

There were no cries of pain.

There were no tears.

There were only the shocked and horrified expressions of the survivors and their rescuers.

There was a sickening silence from Gecko.

"Let it out kid." Depth Charge said as he knelt by the young man.

Then there was sound.

Then there were the cries of a son who had found and once more lost his parents.

There were curses of vengeance.

There was sympathy in all forms.

From Gecko there were only tears.


	92. Aftermaths

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

_**Aftermaths**_

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about him!" Wanda shouted as she exited the Misfit Manor. Perfection followed behind not shortly after.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok." Perfection said, "Besides they said they'd tell you, you know soften the blow."

"You still should have told me!" Wanda shrieked. "That is something you don't want to hear from your friends!"

"Well I have a right to my privacy, don't I?" Perfection whined.

"Not when it's about a guy who had another version of me as a love slave." Wanda shouted.

"Okay, you got me there." Perfection admitted, "But did you really have to kick me in the groin?"

"No, I'm just angry at you." Wanda growled and turned her back.

"Okay then, let's make a deal." Perfection said as he warped in front of her. "You work on the groin kicking anger problem, and I'll tell you if anymore crazy people I know end up in your universe."

Wanda glared at him a few seconds more before she spoke. "Deal, but I'm mad at you for the rest of the week."

"I can live with that." Perfection smiled.

"Now about Gecko's parents?" Wanda moved onto a different subject.

"Oh, whoa, hey, not my area." Perfection frantically waved his hands in denial.

"Well I hope he can explain it to Gecko then!" Wanda snapped, but not angrily.

"Hey, that wasn't real nice." Perfection said solemnly. "Besides he's not like that. He values life more than any other Scion."

"I know." Wanda sighed as she remembered the Sufferance Wraith had put her through to open her heart.

"Hey, lets go get some ice cream!" Perfection said in happy voice once more.

"I'm angry at you." Wanda glared at him.

"But its ice cream, come on!" Perfection said as the two vanished.

8888888888888888888

**A**t the Xavier Institute Wraith was taking a verbal beating from Xavier, Hawk and Depth Charge while Splinter sat at a stool and sipped a cup of tea. Wraith could handle the yelling and the looks, but he drew the line at taking flack for doing his job.

"Shut-up." Wraith growled. "You two already know my reasons, so don't even think you have the right to complain."

"Well then maybe you should explain them to me and the kid." Depth Charge grabbed the Scion, only to be blasted with a bolt of pure energy.

"I do my job to maintain a balance, a balance that Sparks maintain automatically, but the souls of every other living being need the guidance of a reaper or other guide. Then if they're lucky or just plain religious they'll get to their paradise. I bypass that rule." Wraith shouted at the small group. "As for the kid he already knows, give him some credit after all he's smarter than most of you realize, but his temper will be his undoing if he isn't careful."

"Is that a threat?" Depth Charge growled.

"Restrain yourself Depth Charge." Splinter's voice was calm yet commanding. "He speaks only of the threads of possibility he has seen, and if Gecko follows them through he will die clouded in darkness at the hands of his own friends."

"The Heartless." Hawk groaned.

Splinter nodded. "We can help him, but first he must realize he needs help."

"You make such simple matters so complex, you know that ratty." Clotho appeared wearing a black velvet dress. "Now where's my boy toy?"

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked. "About simple matters being made complex?"

"The new girl of course… speaking of which I don't think Rogue has actually met her has she?" Clotho responded with a smile right before Rogue was heard screaming.

"Well this should be interesting." Wraith chuckled.

"Please tell me she's not going to alienate her." Xavier sighed.

"Oh trust me; that won't happen." Wraith chuckled. "And Warren's hiding in his closet from Lockheed."

"I'll kill that stupid dragon! We have a contest against Perfection and Wanda tonight!" Clotho growled as she stamped out of the kitchen.

"And back to the Heartless." Wraith sighed. "She means his little crush on Betsy, if it grows into love, he can be saved. If not, she may very well be the only one able to destroy the Nobody he spawns."

"It would be powerful?" Hawk asked.

"It _will_ be powerful." Wraith said darkly.

"How can you know that?" Depth Charge asked angrily.

"Loosing your heart is the worst way to be killed. In essence you die twice; once as a heartless and once more as a Nobody. I watch those fates carefully." Wraith closed his eyes.

"What about us?" Depth Charge asked.

Wraith's eyes betrayed a humorous smile. "A Heartless would have an easier time trying to pry my heart loose."

"Why?" Hawk asked.

"The dead have no heart, at least not physically with them." Wraith explained.

"I see, so you can remain." Xavier said.

"Do you honestly want Death to accompany you during such a trial?" Wraith asked.

"Probably not wise." Hawk said. "What about us?"

"I can't say anymore." Wraith said. "I told you about Gecko because the death of his family was entirely unfair and I could do nothing to stop it."

"Oh well that just makes everything ok then, huh?" Depth Charge snapped.

"You know I never could stand Maximals or Autobots…" Wraith growled. "They preach too much." Then he vanished.

"Why that slagging…" Depth Charge roared in anger.

"Easy, Wraith's not easy to get along with. I had to learn that the hard way." Hawk said.

"I think we should prepare for the funerals soon." Splinter sighed. "As well as where Gecko will go."

"He still won't go back with you?" Depth Charge asked.

"No." Splinter sighed.

"Stubborn kid ain't he?" Depth Charge smiled.

"By the way, Depth Charge." Hawk said, "The President wants to thank the Maximals for their aid in a public ceremony."

"Lovely." Depth Charge grumbled. "I suppose Primal and the idiot squad will be there."

"Yup." Hawk smiled. "Will you be there?"

"No can do." Depth Charge said, "Rampage is still alive, I've still got my mission. Later" Depth Charge ducked out of the building and transformed into his flying form and left.

"Oh my God!" Kitty shouted from the TV room.

888888888888

**O**n the TV screen was a face the X-Men had never seen, but they knew the name plastered across the screen. Oroko Saki was holding a press conference to discuss the loss of his warehouse and how it was involved in a government raid. Tatsu and Hun stood at either side of him dressed as body guards.

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen of the press, I come to you tonight to explain the involvement in the government raid of one of my seaside warehouses. The explanation is simple; one of my trusted geneticists had become obsessed with his work and started to experiment illegally. He kidnapped several families and applied advanced experiments using a powerful mutagen." _He looked down at his paper.

"_The government through the elite force of G.I. Joe stopped this domestic terrorist from further destroying any more lives and had I known such actions were taking place I would have aided them in any possible way. The scientist in question is still at large and is wanted for crimes against humanity. I am restricted from giving you a name and description at this time, however. In response to the survivors, I plan to open several support facilities to help care for these brave souls. I also plan to open several youth centers as this event has opened my eyes to the despicable practices of mutant hate groups that almost immediately attacked a group of the survivors." _The screen flashed to a home video of several FoH members throwing glass bottles at a few survivors only to be chased off by an angry Optimus Primal.

"_As for the large machines in the video, I am not permitted to discuss their origin or their purpose, but I am told they are sentient beings here to help humanity. I have also heard the President is to commend them for their actions. I am also told that a young man who is now in protective custody lost his parents as they valiantly aloud the survivors to escape only to have the building explode on them, to this young man I offer my sympathy and a hope that the future of this world will be united in peace and not petty separation. Thank you." _

"_Again that was SakiTech CEO Oroko Saki speaking out on the government raid of a company owned warehouse that was being operated for use of illegal experiments." _The news caster smiled and continued, but no one in the room was listening anymore.

"I hope to God that Gecko didn't see this." Kitty was paler than Rogue normally was.

"He's gonna flip." Rogue was paler than normal.

"Remy knew nothing good was gonna happen." Remy shook his head.

"Ohh…" Waspinator was at the Institute as part of the Maximal rotation. "Shredder is liar and bad person. Wazpinator hope something heavy fall on him."

"Believe me you aren't the only one." Raphael growled.

"So, Xavier are you really going to take in some of the mutates?" Rhinox asked, he was their with Waspinator.

"Yes." Xavier said. "I see no reason why I shouldn't they have been through a terrible ordeal and if the institute can help in any way I feel obligated to do so."

"Unfortunately SHIELD got the heads up over us and recruited most of the others." Hawk sighed.

"Most?" Raphael looked concerned.

"Yeah, but that's of the groups that didn't split almost instantly. I have no doubt they're going for the Morlocks." Hawk said.

"Good luck to them then." Raph snorted. "Morlocks don't like us."

"I think that may change soon Raphael." Splinter said calmly. "They may very well be forced to accept them."

"What about the others?" Kitty asked.

"Most ran off." Hawk admitted. "But I don't doubt for one minute that Shredder got a good share of them back."

"Yeah, except he can claim ignorance and earn their loyalty." Raph groaned.

"You cannot earn loyalty through lies." Splinter said.

"I got a question though, why wasn't Rina with us?" Raph asked.

"She couldn't have handled the situation." Xavier sighed. "And she knew that, she refused to go."

Raphael shrugged in response.

"It looks like our problems are getting more and more complicated." Hawk said. "And I don't think the Scions have had that much of an influence."

"Well, if anything with all these complications I think the different groups here are becoming a lot closer." Rhinox said.

"The one good thing from it all." Raph smiled.

"But I don't wanna get to know the Misfits…" Kitty moaned.

"At least you aren't related to two of them." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Wait… aren't they Jewish?" Kitty asked from nowhere.

"Probably." Rogue groaned. "Magneto's Jewish." Then she saw Kitty's smile. "Oh no, I was raised a Southern Christian… Kitty; I will slap you."

"Hmph." Kitty stopped smiling. "Fine then, abandon your heritage."

"Um, girls maybe we should talk in my office about this…" Xavier sighed. "I don't want another type of Great Debate running through these halls."

"Great Debate?" Rhinox asked.

"Trust us, you don't want to know." Hawk groaned. "We're still trying to get BA to stop quaking in fear at the sight of tater tots."

"No influence, Hawk?" Xavier gave the Joe leader a curled smile.

"Okay, maybe a small influence." Hawk groaned as Jamie came running by with Trinity following him and his copies, Rina was chasing after Trinity. "Personally I think we're influencing them now."


	93. The Demon He Is

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

_**The Demon He Is**_

Emma Frost was entirely way too angry to teach her class. She had seen the news and seen the new allies of the X-Men. Then, as if her life wasn't complicated enough, she got a message from Sinister claiming his latest experiment had failed and that Orko Saki would soon be after him and possibly the Hell Fire club. Her day and plans were set spiraling down the toilet and she knew it.

Then a light knocking came from outside her office.

"I'm busy." She growled, "Go away."

The knock came once more and it was heavier.

"I said go away!" Emma shouted as she stood to go open the door and yell at the person, face to face.

The door flew open with an angry kick. She recognized the silhouette of Sinister, but she did not know the accompanying shadow.

"Like I said Essex." The new voice said. "You just have to know how to handle people."

"That was a door Release." Essex sighed. "Is your vision that poor now?"

The two came in, Sinister in his usual undisguised form and a young man who had slowly receding burns across his face. She sat angrily in her chair before she spoke.

"You realize of course Project Phoenix is in jeopardy because of your little side experiments with Saki." Emma growled.

"Actually, we are quite capable of completing the project." Sinister gave his trademark smile. "You see young Release here is just as capable and powerful as Miss Grey, only he desires the power as well."

"Well I'm sure he does, but he can't be controlled I bet." Emma sneered as she felt a probe enter her mind. She glared at the young man before pushing his probe out of her mind.

"I like you." Release said with a smile. "So I'll make you a deal."

"Oh, and what pray tell is that?" Emma stood up with her hand on her desk.

"You give me the Phoenix Force and I won't absolutely destroy your school." Release smiled as he said it.

"Get out." Emma's eyes narrowed in anger. "Before I make you get out."

"Pity." Sinister sighed. "I'm sorry Release; something's just can't be helped."

"Oh, don't worry Essex; I'm sure she'll come around." Release smiled as he turned and left. "But for now I think I'll do you the favor of removing those ninja's from off your trail."

Sinister nodded and turned back to Emma with a frown. "You should have at least led him on."

"Oh please, he isn't even a mutant." Emma growled. "He gloated about it with his probe."

"No, he's not a mutant, but he is still dangerous when provoked." Sinister said. "And he's dead set on possessing the Phoenix Force."

"Well he can try to get it, if he can walk in magma." Emma snorted.

"Oh he's very capable of doing that, along with simply ripping it from the volcano." Sinister said calmly. "He is the single most powerful esper on this planet and you would do well to remember that he is also not from this dimension."

"Those blasted Scions brought him here!" Emma threw up her arms in defeat.

"I doubt they would bring some one of his power and alignment here." Sinister sighed. "I'm not sure why of how he is here."

"Great…" Emma sighed and sat down. "Ninjas?"

88888888888888

"**R**ocksteady, Bebop!" Shredder stormed into his secret lair in the upper floors of his office building. "Have you located Sinister yet?"

"No boss." Bebop sighed angrily. "Those programs he gave us had some sort of virus and I can't get through it for the life of me."

"I see…" Shredder said calmly. "How long will it take to reboot and clear the hard drives?"

"Six hours minimum." Bebop sighed, "Want me to do it?"

"Yes." Shredder sighed. "It seems Mister Sinister was indeed ready to betray me at moment's notice."

"You have no idea." A new voice said as he came out of the elevator. "Nice place."

"And you would be?" Shredder asked as he stared at the young man in anger and surprise.

"Release, it's a pleasure to meet you Shredder, now get your ninjas off Essex's trail or you'll be sorry." Release skipped over to a control panel.

"Now why would I do that?" Shredder snapped. "He betrayed me and used my resources for his own experiments and personal gain and then he lost it all. He owes me more than he could ever dream."

"And I'm here to pay off that debt, through your hide." Release stamped forward a single step and with the step he mentally grasped a batch of power cables from the wall and swung them around like crazed snakes. On cable wrapped tightly around Bebop and the others grabbed the various Foot and Scientists around the room, the largest one entangled Shredder.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shredder roared in anger.

"About twelve-thousand volts coursing through your body!" Release shouted as the end of the cable plowed into the Shredder's stomach. He writhed in pain and then dropped silent.

"Oh…" Release sounded disappointed. "I expected the ninja master to last a little bit longer."

"Boss!" Bebop shouted as he struggled to get free.

"Oh don't worry, he's just unconscious, but that's only because he's useful to me right now." Release smiled as he began to use the power cables to shock all the different ninjas and scientists he held wrapped up.

88888888888888888

"**I** can't believe he escaped." Magneto cursed as he walked along side Megatron. The halls of the new Predacon base were shredded and torn as if a portion of World War II had been fought in them.

"Personally, I can believe it." Megatron growled. "After all he tore my entire group to pieces."

"Yes." Magneto sighed. "If I had known he was that uncontrollable I would never have freed him."

"I still can't believe he wasn't harmed by Inferno's attack." Megatron said, "That's what I can't believe."

"Simple biokinesis is all it was." Magneto explained. "He used it regenerate his body and to continue fighting us."

"Yes, but he was bleeding at one point and was only able to use his Telekinesis." Megatron said. "It's almost as if he needs to cycle through the powers available to him."

"Certainly plausible…" Magneto agreed. "But we should focus our efforts on the repairs."

"Indeed…" Megatron said as the came to the end of the hallway and looked out upon the sections of the base that had been completely demolished. "Half the base gone in an instant…"

"If anything good has come of this I don't know what it could be…" Magneto sighed yet again.

8888888888888888888888888888

Gecko was lying in the infirmary at the Pit. He had been near catatonic when he was brought in, now though he simply refused to eat or drink. Instead he simply stared at the ceiling and mumbled strangely. No one was even sure if he was aware that Depth Charge was almost constantly at his side.

"How's he doing?" Betsy Braddock asked as she came to visit, accompanied by Professor Xavier.

"Physically, he's doing a lot better. Mentally, however; his mind is a war zone." Lifeline sighed, "And Depth Charge hasn't left him since he got here last night."

"Depth Charge came here?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, I think Hawk knew that though, he told the President's organizing committee that Depth Charge was busy with personal problems for the ceremony." Lifeline said. "Heck, Hawk didn't leave him until he was called away earlier today."

"I see, and Splinter?" Xavier asked.

"He came in last night, but left around one in the morning." Lifeline said as they walked into the room. "The turtles are coming in later."

Xavier and Betsy came to a stop at Gecko's bed; Depth Charge was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. Neither Xavier nor Betsy could tell if he was awake or asleep so they both just sat nearby.

"He's a tough kid." Depth Charge spoke, he kept his optics off. "Reminds me of this kid from… from before Rampage."

"I see." Xavier sighed. "You know you can't keep…"

"Shut it mammal." Depth Charge growled, "My business, not yours."

"He looks almost… dead." Betsy rubbed her arms as she felt a chill run down her spine.

"He'll get back up, he don't know how to quit." Depth Charge said as he activated his optics and looked at Betsy. "You know he's got an eye for you."

Betsy just blushed.

"Depth Charge, I hardly think that's appropriate." Xavier scolded.

"Why not?" Depth Charge said.

"Because it isn't." Xavier narrowed his eyes.

"I get it." Depth Charge growled.

"Professor, maybe we could help him." Betsy said.

"I could most definitely do that, but I wouldn't want you inside his mind, at least not until you've had more training." Xavier said, "We'll have to clear it with Hawk and the others."

"Do it." Depth Charge said. "His father told me to look after him; so do it."

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than what you might think Depth Charge, he needs a legal guardian and I'm not sure the courts would be so willing as to accept you as a legal guardian." Xavier sighed.

"Why not?" Depth Charge asked. "Because I'm a machine or is it because I'm not from here?"

"Both actually." Xavier groaned. "Besides, Gecko's grandfather technically has legal custody."

"The kid's got family?" Depth Charge asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, he's being brought here as soon as possible." Xavier said.

"My son told you to take care of him?" An older gentleman with a handle bar mustache came into the room. He wore a three piece suit and walked with a limp, but no cane. In his hands he had about three hundred pages of documents.

"Yeah, he did." Depth Charge said.

Gecko's grandfather looked at his grandson and sighed before he sat the documents in Xavier's lap. "I may tolerate mutants in other families, and even being friend with'em, but I'll be damned if I'll be related to one."

"Excuse me?" Depth Charge growled as he tried to stand up. "This is your kid's kid and you're just abandoning him?"

"As far as I'm concerned he's no different from the monsters that made him." The old man snapped.

"Excuse me sir!" Xavier shouted with more authority than Depth Charge thought was possible. "Your grandson is in a catatonic state, he has lost his parents in a most tragic way and now you are destroying what could possibly help him; your care and love."

"Professor Xavier, if you would kindly shut up." Depth Charge said calmly, to calm to not be angry. "And you, you should be ashamed of your actions. He's fifteen; he can barely care for himself…" Depth Charge shut up when the old man held out a document. "What's this?"

"A specially made adoption document, wrote it up myself when General Hawk told me what had happened." The old man grinned. "Go ahead and sign it, then he's all yours."

"You are a terrible human being." Betsy glowered at him.

For a brief second Depth Charge almost considered signing the document. He could give the kid a safe place to live, plenty of food and great training, but he knew what he would lack. He could never actually be there for the kid.

"I knew it…" The old man snorted. "How about you Xavier?"

He passed the document to Xavier and Xavier was about to sign when a wooden cane clapped against the clipboard and sent it sailing into the clawed hands of Splinter Yoshi. "I will sign it. Then you will leave and never show your face to the one you have abandoned."

"Fine by me…" The old man said indifferently.

"G…grandpa?" Gecko stirred awake.

"All right then, it's over. Good luck." The old man saluted as he left.

"Grandpa?" Gecko sprang fully awake. "Grandpa, wait!"

"Save your strength kid…" Depth Charge said calmly.

"And I don't want him at the memorial services!" The old man called back.

"Some people are never what they seem." Hawk sighed as he walked in. "I'm sorry kid, I didn't know he was such a bigot."

"Grandpa?" Gecko whimpered. "Why does the universe hate me?"

A brief flash and Perfection appeared, but just as quickly disappeared with an ashamed look on his face.

"It's all right Gecko." Betsy smiled as she held his hand. "We're all here for you."

""You're gonna have to go back to the sewers though." Depth Charge gave a light grin. "Splinter signed the papers; he's your guardian now."

"Great…" Gecko groaned. "My family is dead, my grandpa leaves me all alone and now I'm stuck training to be a ninja."

"If you do not wish to train as a ninja you do not have to." Splinter said as he sat down in a chair.

"AH!" The old man's voice was heard outside. "Stupid mutant brat!"

"What's that all about?" Hawk asked as the old man ran past Gecko's window with the Triplets, Todd and Arcade chasing after him. "Oh god…"

"I hope Arcade gives him rabies." Gecko growled.

"Whoa, talk about a mood swing." Depth Charge smiled.

"What good will self pity do me?" Gecko said.

"How did they know though?" Xavier asked, then he saw Betsy's smile. "We'll talk later."

"Wow." Hawk blinked. "She can be devious."

"You have no idea." Betsy said with a smile.

"All right everyone, time to let the patient rest." Lifeline said with a smile.

Xavier and the others were leaving when something occurred to Xavier. "How did Depth Charge get in here?" There was a sudden crashing sound as Depth Charge made a new door by walking through a wall that instantly repaired itself.

"I have to thank Perfection for that." Hawk smiled. "We have such a bigger budget now…"

"I wonder if could do that to my mansion?" Xavier wondered aloud.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 **

**AN: Now, who can tell me who the title is referring to: Release or Gecko's grandpa?**


	94. Academia takes a Dangerous Twist

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

_**Academia takes a Dangerous Twist**_

"Oh my God." Scott could hardly believe his eyes. The X-Men had just arrived at the Massachusetts Academy and it was almost entirely burnt to the ground. "Who did this?"

"Some freaky guy." Bevatron groaned from his cot. "Acted like he had something personal against us."

"Don't forget the ninjas." Tarot groaned from her cot. "I hate ninjas."

"It looks like most of the people killed where just random targets." Jean shook her head as she walked into the medical tent with Rhinox.

It had been two days since Gecko woke up and much to the surprise of everyone, including the Scions; the Massachusetts Academy had been randomly sacked by an unknown assailant. Twenty students were killed and a few were almost on the verge of death. Now the X-Men, Misfits, Planeteers and Maximals were struggling to help those who were injured.

"So where's Spyke?" Scott asked Bevatron.

"He took off after the guy." Bevatron grunted. "Took a few Epsilon's with him. He's probably toast."

"Epsilons?" Jean asked.

"A rank in the Hellions." Tarot groaned. "Now could someone do something about my rib sticking out of my side?"

"Wazpinator sees it!" Waspinator said as he sauntered over and looked at the young girl. "Ohhh, noisy-fleshy-bot is going to need internal repairs."

"Huh?" Tarot shot a worried glance at Rhinox.

"He means surgery." Rhinox smiled. "You'll be fine, just try not move around to much."

"Hey Summers." Lance said, "There's some kid outside who wants to talk to you."

"Huh?" Scott looked confused.

"Says he wants to join you X-Geeks." Lance shrugged.

"What?" Bevatron tried to get up, but Jean held him down with her telekinesis. "Tell that traitor we'll find'em and crush him!"

"Yeah, with two broken legs and half your school in intensive care. Yeah, you keep thinking that." Lance gave Bevatron a mocking thumbs up.

88888888888888888

"**I**'ve got some bad news…" Lifeline said as he said as he sat down to talk with Xavier, "I've already talked to Everett and he's in pretty bad shape about it; his brother was killed by the stranger."

Xavier just sighed.

"Most of the students are ok, but the Hellions seem to have taken the biggest hit." Lifeline continued.

"Professor." Scott walked in with a young man. "This is Doug Ramesy, he wants to join the Institute."

"Ramesy, why do I know that name?" Xavier wondered aloud. "Oh well, please sit Doug and lets talk."

"I'll be helping the others." Scott said as he left the tent and ran right into Perfection who was smiling like his usual maniac self.

"Guess what spliced itself naturally into your world?" Perfection kept grinning.

"A tuna." Scott said as he moved away from the psychotic Scion.

"I'll give you a hint…" Perfection kept smiling as he walked beside Scott.

"Don't care…" Scott said dismissively.

"Well fine then I'll wait until later and tell everyone." Perfection said as he turned his nose to the air.

"Perfection, injured people here!" Scott said as he pointed around him.

"Oh…" Perfection glanced at the many tents. "Need help?" Perfection morphed into a doctor.

"NO!" Hawk shouted from a tent. "You go away! You're 'help' is not needed."

"Ohhhh…" Perfection groaned.

"I think he's yelling at DM." Scott said.

"NO, I'm yelling at Perfection!" Hawk shouted.

"See." Perfection grumbled. "Well, I could always keep Gecko company at the infirmary."

"NO!" Professor Xavier shouted. "He's had enough trauma for one life time!"

"Too late!" Perfection shouted as he vanished.

Xavier gave an audible groan from the tent.

8888888888888888888

**A**t the Pit, Gecko was already up and moving. He was busy with his own brooding while he kept practicing his shadow boxing.

"You ever thought of Kick-boxing?" Perfection said as he appeared and grabbed a pair of gloves.

"I'm not doing ninja stuff." Gecko hissed.

"Ok, ever tried kick-boxing?" Perfection repeated.

"What are you trying to do?" Gecko dropped his arms and gave Perfection a hateful look. "You're friend already stole my parents and my grandfather won't even let me go to their memorial. Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Oh, so that's part of it." Perfection smiled as the shifted their location. They were at his parent's memorial.

"What the?" Gecko looked around in fear, but quickly noticed they weren't noticed by his grandfather, aunts and uncles.

"We're disguised as gravediggers, try to act the part." Perfection whispered.

"Why did he take them?" Gecko asked, his voice was gave away his depression.

"He had to, it was their time." Perfection said. "But at least now you get to say good bye."

"Yeah, disguised and in hiding." Gecko grumbled.

"You don't want to be disguised?" Perfection asked.

"I'd rather they knew who I am, rather than what he's told them." Gecko gave his once loving grandfather a hard and hateful stare.

"You willing to accept the consequences?" Perfection asked.

"Whatever they are; yeah." Gecko said flatly.

"It's done." Perfection said as Gecko's grandfather immediately spotted him.

"I told you not to be here!" He shouted over the preacher. The rest of the family turned and gasped in shock.

"Is that Micheal?" An aunt asked.

"He looks cool!" A cousin sad.

"He's a freak!" Another aunt gasped.

"Be quite he has every right to be here old man!" An uncle said defensively, "They're his parents!"

"Oh I can't believe we're related to _that_." The first aunt gasped.

"Hey, zip it." Perfection winked and her mouth was turned into a zipper that was stuck.

"I can't believe you came here!" Gecko's grandfather stamped over to Gecko angrily.

"They're my parents, like Uncle Ron said; I have every **_right_** to be here." Gecko hissed as he nodded to an uncle in a black Hawaiian shirt and an eye patch.

"Cap'n Ron!" Perfection shouted, "You're related to Gecko?"

"Well technically I'm his cousin's Godfather, but yeah." Captain Ron said with a smile. "You still wanna go to those islands?"

Gecko gave Perfection an odd look.

"Not now Ron…" Perfection said through a nervous grin.

"Getting back to the problem at hand." Gecko said as he shook his head. "I'm staying for the services, and I'd like to see you stop me."

A hand cracked across Gecko's face, "You dare talk to me like that?" Gecko's grandfather fumed, and then slowly floated up to the sky. "Hey, what the?"

"I think you need a time out." Perfection smiled as his clothes shifted to a black tee shirt and black pants. His sandals remained the same though. "Any more objections?" No one spoke up, but only Ron offered a seat next to him.

A few minutes later and a flash of light brought in Pietro, Aracde, Xi and Lina (with her image inducer on); who were stunned to see both Gecko and Perfection sitting calmly. Mainly they were stunned to see Perfection not grinning like an idiot or doing something life-threateningly stupid. Gecko saw them and waved them over quickly. His family didn't make a move or say anything.

"What are you doing here?" Pietro hissed.

"Perfection brought me." Gecko smiled.

"Where is your grandfather?" Xi asked angrily.

"Up there." Gecko grinned and pointed to the tree above his family's grave, his grandfather was holding onto the branches for dear life.

"No wonder he's not doing something crazy, he's already had the time to do it." Lina groaned.

"Lina." Perfection grinned. "Be yourself, k?" Perfection zapped the inducer off her wrist and the false image vanished. This time the family reacted.

"Oh my god!" The aunt with out a zippered mouth shouted.

"Shut up!" Ron shouted. "Sit here." Ron said as he offered his seat.

"Hold on Ron." Perfection grinned as teleported Betsy and set her in the chair.

"What the?" Betsy looked confused.

"My family's memorial." Gecko said.

"Oh." Betsy said. "Wait didn't your grandfather…" She saw the tree and tried to stifle a laugh.

"Oh I am good." Perfection grinned as shifted the seating arrangements to put Gecko and his friends up front. He stayed back with Captain Ron.

"So…" Ron said. "Isla Sorna…" **(1) **

"Yup." Perfection grinned. "Don't worry, they'll have protection."

"And my crew?" Ron asked.

"If they want' to come sure, but they gotta stay with the group." Perfection said.

8888888888888888888888

**A**fter the memorial Perfection undid his minor curses on Gecko's ignorant family members and returned to the Pit with Arcade. Pietro, Lina and Xi had to return to the Massachusetts Academy to help clear out the remaining injured students. Gecko wanted to go to the Institute with Betsy and Perfection sent them there.

"So, who else is here?" Gecko asked as he sat next to Betsy on the couch in the TV room.

"I think most of the New Mutants and a few X-Men." Betsy said.

"Cool." Gecko nodded. "You actually like this place?"

"You like the sewers." Betsy pointed out.

"Ok you win." Gecko gave a light grumble.

"You know what's funny?" Betsy said. "Apparently Rogue's mother copied my look to get close to her daughter and spy on the X-Men."

"Shape shifter?" Gecko shuddered. "I have problems with them."

"Sinister?" Betsy asked.

"Yeah." Gecko sighed. "Ever find yourself wishing your entire life was just a horrible nightmare?"

"Yeah." Betsy laughed. "Mutant, remember?"

"Yeah." Gecko sighed as he put his arms on his knees and held his head.

"Hey, it's the lizard dude." Bobby said with a smile as he came in. "Don't let them get to you."

"Huh?" Gecko arched a scaly eyebrow.

"Your family, I know how it feels." Bobby said, his smile was gone, "Just remember we're all here for you, even the Misfits." Bobby forced the last part.

Gecko gave a laugh and smiled. "I just want…" Gecko thought. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Welcome to the club." Bobby said.

888888888888888888888888

**(1):** Yes, expect a few more mentions of this before it happens a a mini-fic later.


	95. Crazy Scions Make for Wild Vacation Idea

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

**AN: You've probably notice Gecko's been the focus lately, he will be until the end of this story because I'm trying to flesh out the problems for the Heartless invasion and one big chunk, as stated before deals with Gecko and Betsy. **

_**Crazy Scions Make for Wild Vacation Ideas**_

"So…" Wheeler looked around Xavier's backyard. "What's the big surprise?"

The only groups on hand were the X-Men, Misfits, Turtles and Planeteers and all of them were equally confused, irritated and somewhat on the verge of throttling Perfection. Of course their anger and annoyance may have been linked to the fact that Perfection had gathered them all together at four in the morning. Even DM was slightly annoyed.

"I wish I knew." Scott yawned, "So why aren't you tired?"

Wheeler just shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with this?" Linka tossed Scott a thermos.

"AH!" Scott freaked out as he read the label. "Not BA's coffee!"

"Where?" Gecko popped up from sleeping on Betsy's shoulder.

"MINE!" Todd shouted as he ran at Scott.

"No, MINE!" Gecko leapt at Scott.

With both Gecko and Todd charging towards him Scott did the only sensible thing he could think of. He threw the thermos in Lance's lap.

"Summers, I hate you so much…" Lance said right before Gecko and Todd collided into him and started to fight over the coffee. However, much to their dismay DM had noticed the coffee and mad his own slow, zombie like shuffle over to the canister. He then picked it up and drank the entire thing while they were fighting.

"WHOA!" DM's eye widened. "Now there's a pick me up!"

"Hey no fair…" Todd and Gecko whined in unison.

"Will someone get my idiotic boyfriend out here so I can kill him already?" Wanda growled.

"I agree with her." Rogue raised her hand while Remy snored away with his head in her lap.

"All right, calm down I'm sure Perfection has a reason for gathering us here this early." Xavier yawned. "At least he better or I'll let Forge go after him again."

"No thanks, I learned my lesson the first time." Forge smiled.

"All right!" Perfection shouted as he appeared on a small stage, he was wearing a red suede safari outfit. "Who wants a vacation?"

"Oh that'd be nice." Xavier said with a smile. "But why ask us so early in the morning?"

"He couldn't contain his excitement." Wraith said as he appeared with Spaz and Cardinal, the latter two were passing out cups of regular coffee.

"Excitement?" Scott asked. "About a vacation. This can't be good."

"Let me put it this way…" Wraith summoned an orchestra that began to play the theme to _Jurassic_ _Park_. "Bring the bug spray."

" Jurassic Park?" Jean asked with a confused look. "But that's a movie!"

"Was a movie." DM said. "Another latent splice happened a while back with the islands around Genosha, we just found one of them fully stocked with dinosaurs."

"Oh Jesus." Hawk groaned. "Please tell me we slammed into them."

"You did." DM smiled.

"Thank God." Hawk sighed.

"So what did we give their universe?" Todd asked.

"Something best not thought about." Perfection avoided the subject.

"The X-Gene." Wraith said. "And not in humans."

"So they have mutant dinosaurs?" Gecko blinked before he broke onto a fit of laughter.

"So when did you set this vacation for?" Hawk asked.

"Three weeks." Perfection grinned.

"You aren't wearing that are you?" Wanda asked.

"Nope, regular khaki when we get there." Perfection said.

"Um…" Kitty spoke up. "What up the dinosaurs that will, you know try to eat us?"

"You'll be protected." Perfection smiled like never before.

"And if we get eaten?" Bobby shrieked.

"They won't even see you." DM said. "Or smell you for that matter, which is really more of a concern for Pietro and his scented shampoos."

"Hey." Pietro said in offense.

""Hey what?" DM said with an arched eyebrow.

"Screw it, I'm too tired." Pietro groaned.

"How did he get him on one of the few days he sleeps regularly?" Althea asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Maniacs have excellent timing when it comes to ruining sleep patterns." Perfection smiled. "Now, onto what you're going to need…"

"We aren't going to survive this are we?" Lance asked Althea.

"To quote Rattrap: 'We're all gonna die.'" Althea sighed.

"At least it's not for a few more weeks." Todd yawned.

88888888888888888

**L**ater that day Gecko was charging down the hall to the Danger Room. He was scheduled to train with the New Mutants and he was running incredibly late because he had almost missed the elevator. When he skidded into the Danger Room though, he was surprised to find that everyone was going through combat training and not the simulations that Xavier had shown him.

"Hey Gex." Logan grunted. "Heard you didn't want to learn martial arts, why not?"

"Not my speed." Gecko took a deep breath.

"What is your speed?" Logan asked.

"Boxing." Gecko made several mock punches.

"Well, how about kickboxing?" Logan asked, "Because boxing is only good if your opponent is boxing."

"What is it with everyone and kickboxing? Do I look like Jean Claude Van Damme?" Gecko groaned.

"Betsy's practicing kickboxing today." Logan said.

"Ok let's go." Gecko immediately changed his tune.

"Hormones… so predictable." Logan chuckled.

Five minutes later Gecko found himself sprawled on the ground and no clue how he got there.

"I told you to keep your guard up." Betsy laughed as she helped him up. "Maybe looking at my chest wasn't such a good idea, huh?"

"First off I wasn't looking at your chest…" Gecko grumbled, "And secondly, if I were looking at your chest it'd be more like this." Gecko placed his jaw parallel with his own chest and cranked his eyes towards Betsy's chest.

"Might want to look behind you." Logan grunted from behind.

Gecko's head popped up and one eye rolled back to see Logan with a knowing grin.

"Get back to training." Logan said.

"Oh, but it's the only time we get to talk, remember I don't live with lunatics like the Misfits. I actually have rules where I live." Gecko sounded sad as he turned and gave Logan a pathetic look, like a kicked puppy.

"And we're thankful for those rules, so make a date if you have too." Logan snapped, and then realized what he'd said.

"Really?" Gecko smiled, "How about it Betsy; movies or a dinner?"

Betsy just blushed.

"Wait..." Logan tried to think of a way to take back what you said. "You need a chaperone since you're not eighteen." He thought he'd won.

"Cool, I'll ask Perfection and Wanda." Gecko smiled again.

"From this school." Logan growled.

"I'll ask Rogue and Remy." Betsy smiled.

"What?" Logan felt his left arm tense up. "Not the Cajun! No!"

"So I'll ask Jean and Scott." Betsy smiled. "Either way the answer is till gonna be yes."

"I need to go sit down." Logan groaned.

"Hehehehehe…" Gecko gave a huge grin.

"And I'll take a nice dinner and a movie." Betsy said with a smile.

"Aw crap there goes my cash for the week." Gecko sighed.

"So I'm not worth it then?" Betsy arched her eyebrow.

"Hey that's not fair!" Gecko said, "I only get so much a week."

"Hm…" Betsy thought for a second. "I'll get the movie, you get the dinner."

"All right, that'll work!" Gecko smiled, right as a kick sent him to the ground.

"Keep your guard up." Betsy chuckled.

"I hate kickboxing." Gecko groaned. "And I hate martial arts."

8888888888888

"So, what's the big problem Boss-Monkey?" Rattrap asked as he walked in to the Maximal base's front room. Optimus and Dinobot were looking at one of the base's many screens.

"There's some sort of disturbance in Sector Tellman." Optimus said, "The Island of Nova Roma."

"Why do I get this feeling of complete and utter doom?" Rattrap asked.

"Rattrap; just shut up and go with Dinobot." Optimus groaned.

"Heh, looks like the roles are reversed now." Rattrap gave Dinobot a smile.

A few hours later Dinobot was flying over the island of Nova Roma with his claws firmly latched onto Rattrap's wheels.

"This is without a doubt the single most degrading act I have ever had to perform!" Dinobot snarled as he dropped his partner on the beach.

"Yeah, yeah, stuff it Choppaface, we gotta find…" Rattrap was distracted by the large group of private soldiers that now encircled them. "How does this always happen to us?"

"Perhaps your stench alerted them." Dinobot growled as he drew his katanas.

"Put you weapons down!" A voice called, it was a woman who marched out onto the beach.

"Who are you lady, and what's with the army?" Rattrap asked.

"I am Emma Frost." Emma said with a sneer. "And the only reason you machines aren't a pile of scrap is because you helped my students."

"You ran the academy." Dinobot recalled her file from the Joes. "And you're a telepath, not much help against us."

"As for the army it's all a precaution to protect this island from that insane esper." Emma growled.

Just as Emma spoke the volcano's side blew open and a brief light flashed.

"He's here!" Emma shouted.

Not soon after Release flew from the mountain's side and landed near Emma. He handed her an odd looking crystal and gave a wicked smile.

"You know you won't make it out of here alive." Emma growled, "Not after what you did."

"The offer's still open Emma." Release smiled as he circled her and mindlessly use his telekinesis to rip the weapons out of everyone's hands and toss the weapons into the ocean. He then circled Emma. "Only this time refusal to cooperate will result in the very gory execution of the leader of your precious Hellions."

Emma's face froze with anger before her shoulder sunk. "Fine." She sneered, "We have to prepare you being the host, and it'll take time."

"How long?" Release asked as he lifted Dinobot and Rattrap and tossed them down the beach.

"A few months, everything was done specifically for Jean Grey, now we have to change it." Emma's eyes betrayed her anger.

"See that wasn't so hard." Release gave a dark laugh, "I'll be in touch then!" Release then flew off with the aid of his telekinesis.

"Jeez, lady!" Rattrap was running back up the beach, "You ok?"

"Careful Rattrap, she's made a deal with Release!" Dinobot snapped. "I heard it from back there."

"What?" Rattrap looked at Emma. "Are you insane?"

"He's holding a student of hers hostage." Dinobot said. "We can help."

"No you can't." Emma smiled. "He's to powerful; we have to placate him… for now." Emma's look almost told of her plans for betrayal. "Now get out of here."

Rattrap gave Emma a long confused look before he shrugged and pulled Dinobot away, while he muttered about "Crazy dames" the whole time.

888888888888

**"S**uch a lovely evening…" A dark form laughed upon the rim of the volcano, he had seen the transpiring of earlier. "The Master will enjoy hearing this and perhaps I may yet unlock the secret of Kingdom Hearts. Does that interest you my dear?" The form turned to a young girl, restrained in powerful chains, she simply glowered at him. "I didn't think so."

"You're a monster." She sneered.

"And you're from the future." The shadowy man said as he removed the chains. "Go, go and warn your father, for all the good it will do. We both know the only way to prevent my master's coming is to loose to them. To let the darkness cover everything."

"And we both know my father will destroy you for what you did to me, to him." The girl growled.

"Ah, yes the horned one. Pity he had to send that warning." The shadow cackled. "Now if only my master could locate him."

"Like I'd fall for that." She snapped as she vanished.

"Yes, run, little one, run to your father, and tell him his daughter is to become like him; a murder and a sinner." The shadow laughed. "Do not worry Master Therten, we will not fail you, we will not be like that failure of a former god."

"We're ready." Another shadowy form appeared.

"Not yet, we need that arrogant lunatic to give himself to the Heartless. Then when the time is right we strike." The first shadow said.

"Yes sire." The second shadow made a sweeping bow and disappeared.

The first shadow turned to look at the moon and the cascading light of the burning village below. His smile grew wider.

**88888888888888888888 **

**AN: Any guesses as to who the characters are in the last part? I'll give you a hint; the shadows are connected to Kingdom Hearts. The other one is the future child of one of my characters. **


	96. Date Interrupted!

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

_**Date Interrupted!**_

"I don't believe this…" Gecko scrambled around his small hammock looking for his money.

"What ya lookin' for?" Raph asked.

"My cash, I need it for tonight!" Gecko said as he jumped onto the rail car below him and started searching there.

"Here!" Raph tossed Gecko a bunched up wad of bills. "I ain't got any use for it."

"Thanks Raph!" Gecko jumped down and ran into the rear rail car. He came back out a few minutes later in what could be best described as a punk date suit with khaki pants torn into shorts and the sleeves of a once beautiful jacket ripped off at the shoulders. "I owe ya!" With that Gecko hopped onto the tele-pad and warped to Xavier's.

"No prob kid." Raph gave Gecko a wave before he went back to his TV show.

8888888888888888

**A**t Xavier's however, things were not looking on the positive side. Betsy had not only convinced Scott and Jean to chaperone, she also convinced Remy and Rogue to go along as well and now the two couples were arguing over where to eat and what movie to see. They were so absorbed in their arguments that they didn't even notice that Gecko and Betsy were simply sitting and watching the TV while they argued.

"What's with them?" Gecko craned an eye backwards to check on the arguments.

"I don't know." Betsy sighed. "Didn't we already make these decisions?"

"Yeah." Gecko chuckled, "Although there's only one restaurant that even lets mutants in, so I have no clue what they're arguing about there."

"And all we wanted to see was that new Chuck Norris film." Betsy groaned. "Which is already starting."

"Why is Scott in a tux?" Gecko asked as he maneuvered his eyes to get a better look. "And Jean looks like she's going to a prom."

"I'm thinking we all have an idea of what casual wear is." Betsy sighed. "Either that or Logan sabotaged us."

"I doubt he did that." Pietro smiled as he zoomed into the room. "Follow me…"

"What the?" Gecko looked confused.

"I don't know and I'm afraid to read his mind." Betsy admitted.

"Smart move." Gecko laughed. "Oh well, we've got nothing better to do."

As the young couple followed the strangely placid speedster they became acutely aware that the Institute was dangerously silent. They didn't even hear the tell tale sounds of the Triplets chasing Jamie or Forge's lab exploding. When they got outside though they found out why; some of the Misfits and X-Men had gone out of their way to provide a small dinner table and a movie screen.

"Would madam like Delta Force one or two?" Todd asked in a waiter's uniform, complete with mustache.

"I'll take number one please." Betsy smiled.

"You guys are lunatics." Gecko laughed, and then he saw Xavier and Warren playing on violins. "I take it back those two are lunatics."

"Wait until you see the cook." Pietro smiled.

"Please not Kitty." Gecko almost fainted. "I don't want to die."

"Hey!" Kitty stood up from behind Xavier and launched her violin at Gecko, "My cooking isn't that bad!"

Gecko barely dodged the violin.

"Oh, missed again Kitty-cat!" Pietro cackled.

"Come on Kitty; let's get you away from the temptation…" Dead Girl said as she got up and pulled Kitty back into the mansion.

"Come on, let's have dinner." Gecko smiled as he pulled out a chair for Betsy.

"Thank you." Betsy smiled.

As soon as Gecko sat down Beast came out with Roadblock, both were covered in food and condiments. Thankfully they were followed by Perfection who was pushing a cart with their dinner and a murderous glare directed at both the chefs. Perfection eventually brought the cart to the table and set the individual plates before the young couple.

"You guys hear a whistling sound?" Gecko asked as he craned his eyes upwards. "Oh jeez… can't we ever get a break?"

Seconds later a young woman in a purple flowing hood and cloak landed right in between the table and Perfection's cart. For a few seconds everyone was quite before the young woman took off her hood, turned to Perfection and gave him a hug.

"Uncle P!" She cried.

"Aw, jeez you just know how to break the space time continuum don't ya kid?" Perfection groaned as he pulled the young girl off of him.

"Where's my pops?" She asked.

"Behind you." Wraith appeared with an angry glare. "Home; now young lady."

"But dad, it's important!" She cried.

"Karri…" Wraith growled.

"Dad!" Karri whined, "Where's mom she'll listen."

"Home, now like your father said." Karma appeared in a very angry state. "You know the rules of time travel!"

"I take it this has happened before?" Xavier looked on in slightly less confusion than he normally experienced.

"Karri has a habit of time traveling." Wraith growled, "And she's not going to be born for what another four years?"

"Three." Karma said, "And all because Ragnis is going to play some practical joke to let us have a kid."

"Which backfires and gives us twins." Wraith growled, and then he noticed the odd looks. "Hello, we exist outside of time!"

"Yeah." Perfection said as he tried to convince Wanda to leave.

"No I want to hear this." She snapped.

"Hi Aunt Wanda! Your son wanted me to say 'Hi" for him!" Karri said which caused Shipwreck to grasp his chest and Wanda's jaw to fall.

"Want to leave now?" Perfection asked.

"Yes, quickly please." Wanda said as her face went liquid paper white.

"Oh and Scott and Jean's kids say hi too!" Karri shouted this caused Xavier to grasp his chest.

"Wow…" Gecko blinked.

"Who's he?" Karri asked, "Never mind, you've got bigger problems."

"What now?" Wraith groaned. "Did Apocalypse come back again?"

"No, I just got kidnapped by some weird living shadow and Chyb's sent you guys an Email about it!" Karri shouted. "Those stupid dead shadow guys that used to be Nobodies took me and you never came!"

"Chyb's?" Betsy asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Chybee, he's my boyfriend." Karri said with a smile, this time it was Wraith's turn to grab his chest.

"HA!" Astral appeared randomly and yelled in Wraith's face. "Maybe now you get a clue as to how terrible that little thing is!"

"Your son marries one of the Triplets." Karri smiled, and of course this time Astral grabbed his chest, but he also collapsed.

"Anymore heart attacks to dish out young lady?" Wraith asked as he finished gasping for air.

"Jamie marries one of them too." Karri said.

**S**omewhere on the other side of the Institute Jamie was sitting down reading a comic book when a chill went down his spine. Kurt, who was with him at the time, looked at him curiously.

"You ever get the feeling some one just declared your life was the worst life ever?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah man, all the time." Kurt smiled as he went back to reading _The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. _"Don't worry; it's just common everyday paranoia, at least according to this guy."

**B**ack with the others, Xavier was questioning the validity of Karri's existence.

"I thought you said there was no predestination." Xavier said.

"There isn't, but once certain choices are made things are kind of locked into place and hard to sway any other way. Sometimes they're even impossible to change." Wraith explained, "And while we could change the fact that Ragnis will play some juvenile practical joke on us, we kinda like the idea of being parents. Just not yet."

"Ah, I see." Xavier nodded.

"Wait, I have a question; do we ever get Sinister?" Gecko asked.

"Creepy pale dude with the ruby in the forehead?" Karri asked.

"Yeah!" Gecko said. "Him!"

"Scott does him in pretty badly, but we don't know if he's dead and pops said he sold his soul to something powerful so he can't tell us." Karri said.

"Us?" Xavier asked.

"Oh, Uncle P's kids, my brother, my self, Beaky, TigerHawk and Claudius are the new interLOAFERs." Karri smiled. "They call us the NI's though…"

"You may be the kid of an interLOAFER, but you'll never be one." Wraith smiled.

"Stupid four person only rule." Karri squinted angrily.

"Whose the fourth, huh?" K2 commanded one of DM's camerabot's forward.

"Uncle K2!" Karri hugged the camerabot. "You're the fourth of course!"

"Ok then you've told us now its time for you to go back." Karma smiled as she straightened her future daughter's hood. "Oh, you're not even born yet and I'm over mothering you…" Karma took a napkin and wiped Karri's face.

"AHHH!" Karri screeched as she vanished into nothingness.

"So you have been to our future." Xavier gave a half-glare to Wraith.

"No, as a rule we tend to stick outside of time and adjust to the proper place in time when we enter a universe. Once we're there it's pretty pointless to go back and forth in time, it'd just be an endless flow of changes." Karma explained. "Basically when we enter a universe we stick with that time line."

"DM also has a conversion chart and program so we can be outside universe for thousands of years and convert our return time to an appropriate two or three months." Wraith sighed.

"And these people that kidnapped your daughter?" Xavier asked.

"They're the former members of Organization XII, the leading governing body of the Nobodies." Wraith said as he stood up. "They work for Therten now, have been for some time. I just wouldn't have expected them to be here so soon."

"So soon?" Xavier asked.

"They usually come in and destroy any group that tries to replace or mimic their Organization, and then they proceed to tear apart the universe piece by piece." Wraith explained, "But their powers are limited here, they are quite literally shadows of their former selves. They are neither light nor dark and they possess both heat and soul, but no body. I call them the Nameless or Forgotten, but the universe quakes at the name others have given them."

"What's that?" Xavier asked.

"The Lost Ones." Wraith said as he stared at the stars. "Thankfully they don't realize we aren't abandoning this world, we'll restrain them when the Heartless and Nobody are defeated."

"Well then I think we've had enough excitement for one night." Xavier huffed. "I'll be inside if anyone needs me."

After that the Misfits and X-Men filtered back into the mansion. Gecko and Betsy remained behind to finish their dinner. They were both determined to not let their night be a bust and Wraith watched them with interest.

"What?" Gecko asked when he realized Wraith was watching them.

"Both of you remember this; every decision you make big or small will affect the future. Remember that when the Heartless come." Wraith said, a strange solemn tone laced his voice. "Keep it close when the darkness seemingly takes over and remember it when all hope is lost, because hope is the light that burns brightest in darkness."

"Wow, that's beautiful." Gecko said. "Shakespeare?"

"I honestly don't remember." Wraith admitted before he vanished to leave them to their dinner.


	97. Making the List

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

_**Making the list**_

Ma-ti yawned as he was shaken awake by Pyro. Ma-ti had agreed to spend the night at the Misfits. He was no beginning to understand some of the teams' complaints about the pyromaniac.

"Hey, 'Ti, wake up man…" Pyro giggled, "Wait till you see what Larry got."

"St. John, it's the middle of the night…" Ma-Ti groaned.

"Eh?" Ma-Ti heard Pyro's confused voice. "It's eight in the bloody mornin'!"

"What?" Ma-Ti opened his eyes to see the sun filtering through the windows. "Oh, five more minutes then."

"Aw, come on!" Pyro whined, "Larry's got everything set up for us three to play the day away."

"It's all right Pyro, let him sleep." Larry sighed.

"Oh, but it's a fun game…" Pyro continued to whine.

"What's a fun game?" Perfection asked as he popped his head through the door to the room.

"AHHHHH!" Pyro shrieked as he hid behind Larry. "He took my lighters…"

"Yup, and I filled them foam." Perfection smiled as he tossed several lighters on the floor and completely walked through the door. "So what are you playing?"

"NiGHTS into Dreams." Larry said with a smile. "DM asked what my favorite game was and I told him."

"Sweet, NiGHTS is an awesome Maren." Perfection gave his typical goofy smile.

"Eh?" Pyro cocked his head in a confused manner. "You mean in the game sense right?"

"No I mean NiGHTS is an awesome dream dude… chick… er… thing." Perfection stumbled as he chose his words. "Let's just go with awesome dream thing."

"You're kidding." Larry stared in shock.

"Kid, I know anthropomorphic hedgehogs, foxes, skunks and other various types of non-human life forms." Perfection grinned. "Besides he's not in this dimension."

"Oh." Larry breathed a sigh of relief.

"By the way guys what's your favorite dinosaur?" Perfection switched into his safari clothes and held a ledger.

"Well, there's nothing that makes fire… unless there are dragons!" Pyro immediately perked up.

"Go to Xavier's if you want dragons." Perfection smiled.

"Well I've always been interested in the communication of raptors." Larry said, Perfection only let a nervous look settle on the mind reader and clairvoyant. "Or the parenting skills of the Brachiosaurs…" Larry rubbed his chin. "Let me get back to you on that."

"What would you like to see Ma-Ti?" Perfection asked, but kept a nervous eye on foresight.

"Triceratops…" Ma-ti grumbled. "Or the Stegosaurus."

"Righty-o!" Perfection grinned. "And onward to finish the list!" Perfection said as he vanished.

"You get the feeling a few of us won't make it back?" Pyro whimpered.

"Actually we should make out pretty good, Shredder's goons on the other hand…" Larry's hand wavered, unsure of the outcome.

"Hehehehe…" Pyro giggled.

"You two are sick…" Ma-ti groaned as he sat up.

"Blame our upbringing." Pyro smiled.

"No, blame his upbringing, and his inability to keep certain thoughts and traits inside his own head." Larry scoffed.

8888888888888888888888

**D**own in the TV room of the Misfit Manor Kwame and Gi had decided to spend the day at the Pit and they were enjoying a slideshow the Misfit Girls had set up of their various tortures of the boys of both the X-Men and Misfits.

"Cool, slideshow!" Perfection grinned as he flashed in on Wanda's lap.

"Off me." Wanda said as she shoved her boyfriend off her lap.

"Yeesh." Perfection grumbled as he got up, "Right, still angry at me."

"Bingo." Wanda growled.

"Ok then." Perfection hovered to the other end of the room and caught sight of a slide where Lance was strangling an anthropomorphic coyote. "Awww, just like the painting…"

"Is there a reason you've come to annoy us all?" Angelica asked in a huff.

"Aww, what's wrong Angie? Pyro still got his shrine to you?" Perfection gave a cocky smile. "Anyway, what dinosaurs would you gals and guy like to see on Isla Sorna?"

"Oh, I want to see some Triceratopses!" Lina perked up.

"Me too!" Spyder smiled. "No raptors though."

"I always wondered what it'd be like to pet an Ankylosaur." Cover Girl admitted. "If they have them that is."

"They do." Perfection smiled as he made a brief note.

"Keep the Spinosaur away from the Triplets." Cover Girl added.

"You know, I don't think there is one on this island." Perfection mused on the thought. "But trust me they will be secured."

"And how do plan on doing that?" Althea asked.

"Power negation." Perfection smiled. "You guys won't have any powers there, just like another place on your world that has it naturally."

"What?" Lina gasped, "You mean there's a place where our powers are negated?"

Perfection nodded. "Called the Savage Lands, they got dinosaurs too, only theirs have evolved."

"Wow…" Cover Girl blinked. "Very odd."

"Cover Girl, your world could have ended up with the Transformers Great War happening. All it would have taken was one decision by the universe countless millennia ago." Perfection laughed. "And believe it or not but the regular universe the X-Men and Brotherhood would normally be found in also have connections to GI Joe." **(&) **

"You gotta be kidding me." Angelica said in surprise.

"Nope, small connections but they're still there." Perfection smiled. "Now what would the triplets like to see?"

"We want to see the T-Rex!" Daria jumped up from behind the couch, he sisters soon followed with their own cheers of encouragement.

"Wow, I am not surprised." Perfection gave a concerned and nervous smile. "And you my lovely Crimson Goddess?"

"Triceratops and Pachycephalosaurus." Wanda sighed.

"I would really just like to see them all." Kwame said with an odd enthusiasm. "I love dinosaurs."

"We aren't going to be meeting the guys from the movies are we?" Gi asked. "And I'm with Kwame, dinosaurs are cool in general."

"Probably, they do end up on that island under the damndest circumstances…" Perfection shrugged, "But it'd probably only be the two kids from the first park."

"How come we have weird double memories about that place anyway?" Cover Girl asked. "I mean I remember the movie, but I also remember it actually happening."

"Well, because it was a latent Chaos Spark we can only partially protect your memories, anyone in the group who would have met Release in the past will have the same type of dual memories, ones they can't explain having, but have them none the less." Perfection put his ledger down. "What can I say the way we work is extremely paradoxical, anyway off to get the guys requests and then the Turtles and X-Men."

"What about the Maximals?" Althea asked.

"Forget the Maximals, you didn't ask Althea!" Quinn pouted.

"He asked me earlier with Todd." Althea chuckled.

"Well the Maximals agreed it would be best for them to avoid the island. They don't want to risk any stray protoforms on the island being activated under Predacon programming." Perfection explained.

"Sounds reasonable." Cover Girl nodded.

"Aw, but Dinobot would make a great tour guide." Brittany moaned.

"He would wouldn't he?" Perfection giggled before he vanished.

"We're all going to die there, you know that right?" Althea laughed as she semi-quoted Rattrap.

"Oh please, Perfection wouldn't let that happen." Lina rolled her eyes.

88888888888888

**"A**ll righty…" Perfection appeared in Xavier's office where Bobby and Tim were sitting in chairs with nervous looks on their faces. Ash was standing in the corner drenched in ketchup. "I can come back…"

"Actually we were just finishing here." Xavier glared at the young men. "You are excused."

"Oh, before you go Bobby, what dinosaur would you like to see?" Perfection asked.

"They've been removed from the trip Perfection as have most of the New Mutants." Xavier explained.

"Why?" Perfection asked.

"Ever seen a giant wave of ketchup and milk?" Ash asked.

"Holy Monkey farts! Ash what happened?" Perfection blinked in awe.

"We discovered why Forge's inventions should never be used to improve Kitty's homemade tomato soup." Ash groaned.

"Why are you still letting her cook?" Perfection asked Xavier.

"You try and stop her, I've given up." Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Jeez…" Perfection snapped his fingers and cleaned Ash off. "So I take it some of the teachers are staying behind too, right?"

" Warren and Ash have volunteered to stay behind and I have a few of the Joes willing to help keep those behind on strict punishment." Xavier glared at the door, where they heard several groans come from. "Any way here's the list of those that can make it and their desired dinosaurs to see."

"You're still letting Forge come?" Perfection almost choked on the air he was breathing.

"To be fair he did not give permission for the others to even go into his lab let alone use his inventions." Xavier sighed.

"Ah, Thornne's not coming either?" Perfection sounded disappointed.

"She's been at Muir island since after Spike's treachery was discovered; apparently she had a few things to tell Ororo that she didn't want to hear." Xavier sighed.

"Jeez, just like the other world…" Perfection muttered.

"You know you keep mentioning this 'other world', what is that exactly?" Ash asked.

"The 'other world' is our base world, from before the interLOAFERs' interference." Xavier explained. "Apparently their timeline is much further advanced than ours, and some of the similarities are carrying over."

"Oh." Ash nodded. "Like what?"

"Wait till the prom and keep an eye on Rina and her date, and then watch Logan's response." Perfection grinned evilly. "You aren't making accommodations for the mutates coming here?"

"To be honest Perfection I don't think it would be wise, they will have only been here for about two and half weeks, and I was hoping to ease them into your… eccentricities." Xavier said.

"Well given who I am I guess I can respect that." Perfection nodded. "So Scott wants the quickest route off the island, huh?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he's only coming because he doesn't trust your safety record." Xavier gave a light hearted smile.

"Hey, I'm only point and explaining. DM, Wraith and one of our friends are in charge of our security." Perfection looked the list over. "Jamie wants to see the compies, well that'll be easy to do at least."

"A friend?" Xavier asked.

"Yup, he's also volunteered to help with the Heartless and Nobodies; of course he's also looking for a world that he can settle in and not be used as a living weapon." Perfection sighed and noticed Xavier's curious look. "He's a collection of conscious nano-machines with the soul of a human. He's a shape shifter of sorts." **(&&) **

"Lovely." Xavier groaned. "How insane is he?"

"Completely and frighteningly sane." Perfection sighed, "He'd get along well with Scott."

"Oh…" Xavier blinked in surprise. "Well that is pleasant news."

"Well he is kind of suicidal, but you'd be too if your body was made into a living and learning weapon…" Perfection grimaced. "Plus Wraith had to break some devastating news to him a while back."

"He's immortal right?" Ash laughed.

"Yeah." Perfection said completely straight faced. "And not a flawed immortality either. He will always be alive; if his body is destroyed his soul will inhabit any nearby empty machine or if need be dead body. He lived as a car once."

"How horrifying." Xavier gasped.

"Yeah." Perfection looked back at his list. "What is it with the girls and triceratops?"

"I wish I knew." Xavier gave an honest. "You know you've seemingly calmed down recently…"

"Well, once I get to know you and you get to know me, I'm still crazy, but I'm secure enough around you guys to relax almost completely." Perfection smiled. "Any other questions?"

"Yes, if you can answer them. Maven and Ragnis, the people they are bringing are they dangerous to the students?" Xavier asked.

"Not at all." Perfection said as he shoved the ledger into a large pocket. "Maven's bringing the people who defeated him when he was mortal, heroes, every last one of them. Ragnis, well Ragnis is bringing in a large group of Vikings and while they're not the most refined people, they know not to cross Ragnis' orders."

"And I don't mean to sound untrusting, but Raptor's aid?" Xavier asked.

"Raptor's bringing two powerful heroes from his own world. One's a genetic experiment; another is a genetic and cybernetic experiment both possess a powerful ability that comes from the ancient blood that flows through their veins." Perfection said. "And before you ask, Clotho's trying to find a specific hero; someone most of us have overlooked because he or it doesn't technically physically exist."

"Who?" Xavier asked.

"Ask Larry and Pyro what game they were playing this morning when they come over." Perfection smiled and gave a wink before he vanished.

"Well at least it's not entirely cryptic." Ash smiled.

"No, I must say Perfection has been one of the more honest of the Scions." Xavier smiled. "At least as much as he can be."

8888888888888888888888

**"H**ello mutate kind!" Perfection smiled as he popped into the turtle's lair.

"Ahhh!" Gecko screamed before he fell out of his hammock and onto the train car below, he was dressed only in a pair of boxers. "Jeez man I was sleeping."

"Yeah well it's time you got up." Donatello smiled as he came out of his room. "Hey Perfection."

"So what dinosaurs do you want to see?" Perfection smiled.

"Actually we talked it over and we really don't want to go. You know the whole gene manipulation thing involved in making them." Donatello explained. "Gecko wants to go though, three guesses why."

"Betsy." Gecko shouted as he fell off of the car while pulling on some pants. "And I want to see the raptors." He was completely unfazed by falling.

"Yeesh…" Perfection winced as Gecko got back up and Raphael opened his door right into Gecko's face.

"Who's yappin' so much?" Raph asked, bleary eyed and tired.

"Gex the wonder Gecko." Donatello laughed, he had picked up on Logan's nickname for Gecko quickly.

"I hate that name." Gecko growled from his position on the floor.

"Sorry Gecko didn't see you there buddy." Raph yawned as he closed the door again.

"Aren't those doors supposed to open by folding inwards?" Perfection asked.

"We fixed them." Donny smiled.

"Yikes." Perfection smiled as nodded and vanished.

"Has anyone seen my shirt?" Gecko asked as he got up, "I can't remember where I put it last night."

8888888888888

**"S**o is everything set up?" DM asked Perfection, as the Scion of Chaos entered the Energy Verge.

"Yup." Perfection gave his friend a thumbs up. "So is Wraith done chastising Kurai?"**(&&&) **

"Yup." DM laughed, "She keeps complaining about how she has to go by 'Karri' there."

"Hence why she avoids the world." Perfection smiled.

"Well I do have some good news." DM said as he pressed a button and a random screen slid out of nowhere. "We have confirmed that the old Organization is there to stop a new Organization and do their usual dirty work."

"Well, why was Kurai in the past anyway?" Perfection asked.

"Apparently the Exiles were planning on coming and she had to head them off." DM shrugged.

"Yikes, that would have not been fun…" Perfection laughed. "Could you imagine them explaining their universes to the Misfits or the X-Men?"

"They had the good Magneto with them." DM laughed.

"Oh that would have been…" Perfection's head swerved around. "Does Deadpool know about us?"

"Yeah." DM nodded. "And he knows the world is technically a work of fiction, why?"

"I just got a very creepy feeling he's watching us." Perfection looked around defensively.

"How would he get here?" DM asked.

"Atropos, Therten, Alteran." Perfection counted off the Scions on his fingers.

"Right, well if he's cloaked he's going to love where I'm sending him…" DM smiled as he pressed a button and a random scream echoed through the Verge.

"Where did you send him?" Perfection asked.

"Let's just say he's going to either have a psychotic breakdown or completely own the first five Power Rangers." DM giggled.

"I vote for complete ownage." Perfection said flatly. "Let's face it, they can attack him all they want, but the only way they'll win is if they cheat which ain't going to happen."

"Let's watch." DM smiled as he flipped the Screen over to show a confused Deadpool waking up in a highschool cafeteria.

_"Aw jeez, I gotta remember to never take jobes from guys in make-up and black dresses!" _Deadpool groaned as all but five teens cleared out of the cafeteria.

_"Who is this guy?"_ Billy asked.

_"One of Rita's goons no doubt." _Zack said with a strange assertion.

_"Wait…"_ Deadpool looke confused._ "A highschool cafeteria with teens who look like they're in their late thirties…"_

_"I am not thirty!"_ Trini shouted.

_"Yeah, Trini's only nineteen!" _Billy shouted.

_"Oh for -bleep-'s sake!" _Deadpool groaned. _"What the -bleep-? I'm in a -bleep-in' Power Ranger universe that -bleep-in' censors me?" _

"This could get interesting." Perfection laughed.

"We should record this." DM smiled as he hit another button. "What do you think: two or three episodes?"

"Let's go for a season." Perfection grinned.

**8888888888888888888888888888888 **

**(&): I discovered several Transformer G1 and GI Joe connections to the Marvel Universe while researching the Beast Wars. **

**(&&): Like my characters Valor and Vincent, this character and the two heroes Raptor are bringing are completely mine. I would not get attached to them, they are planned casualties. **

**(&&&): Technically "Kurai" is Wraith's daughter's name, but to avoid confusion between her and Shredder's daughter Wraith has her go by a different name in the Spliced-Verse. Thus she will be known as "Karri" to the denizens of this world. **

**Also I just recently learned Deadpool knows of the fourth wall so don't expect this thing to just go unnoticed by him… **


	98. Through the Cracks of Darkness, Pain

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

_**Through the Cracks of Darkness, Pain and Suffering**_

"Wow, Deadpool is stuck in a _Power Rangers_ universe?" Lance laughed as he and Todd watched over the babies. "Classic."

"Crawzy!" Claudius exclaimed.

"You said it little buddy." Todd smiled.

"Wak!" Barney said as he tried to waddle off and away.

"Sorry Beaky, we can't let you leave the yard." Lance smiled, and then his smile faded as he saw something long and black stretch over the end of the lawn. "Todd, tell me I'm hallucinating."

"You ain't hallucinating." Todd gasped.

"I told you to _tell _me I _am_ hallucinating…" Lance gulped. "What do we do?"

"PERFECTION!" Todd shouted.

The mass then sprouted five four foot tall forms with angular antennae and bright yellow eyes. On their foreheads a strange symbol perched itself, barely detectable from the regular coloring of the body. The forms then launched themselves at the babies.

"I don't think so!" Todd growled as he snapped out of his fear and spat his acidic goo at the closest one, which reeled back in pain, but just as quickly snapped back. "Yo, this ain't good."

"Oh I don't believe it…" Lance blinked as he watched a dark ripple tear itself from the air.

As the ripple grew the Heartless stopped their advance just long enough for Lance and Todd to grab the babies and get them inside. When the ripple stopped growing the Heartless looked at each other and waited, as if they were assessing a new threat. Then several red beams shot from the ripple and tore two of the Heartless into pieces.

"Whoa, I hope this isn't what I think it is." Todd gulped.

"It isn't." Wraith said as he appeared by their side. "It's a leak, not an invasion. It's why I asked an old friend to help."

As the ripple faded the Heartless looked around in confusion and spotted Wraith, they immediately backed away in an instinctual fear and odd respect. Wraith simply glared.

"What so your friend just shot at them from another world?" Lance snapped.

"Driveway shiny…" Claudius shouted from the window.

Todd and Lance glanced at the drive way and saw what he meant. The driveway looked like it was swarming with millions of silver ants. Those ants then started to form an odd body, with metallic legs designed similarly to that of long leather boots. When the ants reached the torso the body began to take an armored shape and when it reached the arms and hands there were definite armor like structures. Then the ants formed the head, it looked human, except for the almost empty skull which was quickly filled in by more of the ants and formed to glowing red eyes and the metallic mouth plate that replaced the actual mouth of a person. The ants weren't done though, the body shifted several times as the ants pulled and plied their forms to make a red scarf and very sharp sword. Then the body became completely solid.

"Hello Shift." Wraith said calmly. "Thank you for your help."

"My pleasure." The cold metallic response came from the body.

"Jeez." Todd blinked. "That guy rocks."

"Thanks, I like to think that too, but it's nice to hear it every now and then." Shift said as he rubbed the back of his head. A Heartless took advantage of the situation and charged its new enemy, only to be ripped apart by several silver strands that stretched fourth from Shift's body. "Oh yeah, you guys." Shift went back to business.

The other two Heartless were now less enthusiastic about their attacks and eyed their new silver enemy dangerously. When one of them did charge it quickly backed away as Shift's tentacle like extensions tore through the ground.

"They're Neo Shadows Shift, use your sword and get in close." Wraith advised.

"You know for once I'd like to see the guys giving the advice actually follow it themselves." Shift grumbled as another mock charge came in. "All right I'm getting tired of this."

"Hey guys!" Perfection popped in at that exact moment. "Hi Shift!"

"PERFECTION!" Wraith shouted in fear.

"Eh?" Perfection turned to see the Heartless which cocked their heads as if to reassess the situation.

Then the Heartless launched themselves headlong at the Scion. When they landed though, it was on the ground next to Shift, as Perfection had wasted no time in teleporting away, right behind Wraith in fact. When the Heartless looked up they meet their end at the sharp end of Shift's blade.

"Jeez!" Lance shouted. "Did you see that? It's like how they went after the babies!"

"Pure hearts are irresistible to them." Wraith reminded them.

"Are they gone?" Perfection asked as he cowered behind Wraith.

"Yeah, this Shift guy just cut them in two." Todd smiled.

"This Shift guy has trained in every conceivable martial arts known to man." Shift said arrogantly. "Now where's the best sunny peak around?"

"Uh, Mount Everest?" Todd suggested.

"I meant in this vicinity." Shift narrowed his eyes at Todd.

"Not now, first I need to let Hawk know what's happened." Wraith said, "And I'm sure he'd like to hear Lance's and Todd's personal accounts as well as talk to you."

"Crap…" Shift groaned. "I knew I came too early, I should have just blasted them and left it at that."

"Probably." Perfection said as he got up from behind Wraith.

8888888888888888

"So what's a leak exactly?" Hawk asked.

"What it sounds like." Wraith said, "The pressure the Heartless are putting on the dimensional walls of your world is sprouting cracks all over and some are finding their way through to this world, but since it is not the main force of Alteran's invasion we can interfere directly."

"That is what I'm supposed to be doing." Shift sighed.

"What makes this guy sop special anyway?" Duke asked.

"I have about twelve thousand weapon plans in my memory, each of which I can replicate." Shift said. "This includes the Death Star."

"Jesus." Hawk groaned. "He's from a _Star Wars _universe."

"Nope, StarGate." Shift corrected him. "One of the few universe types that don't start out as a _Star Wars _world and ironically would make more sense if it did."

"Then how do you have plans for a Death Star?" Hawk asked.

"I have an internal StarGate and complete dimensional dialer built into me." Shift said it as if it was second nature. "I also have a built in Eclipse Cannon."

"A what?" Duke asked.

"From Sonic's world." Hawk sighed. "A less powerful Death Star basically."

"Don't worry about the leaks, we'll handle them." Wraith sighed. "Now if you'll excuse my I have to go and find Karma before she wears a hole in the fabric of the Verge."

"By the way, how fast is time there?" Hawk asked, "I mean how many years ahead of us?"

"Technically we don't have time there, but if I were to take a guess it would be around a couple dozen millennia ahead of your world." Wraith sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me." Wraith vanished.

"So, like can I go now?" Shift asked.

"Just promise to keep a low profile." Hawk said.

"Will do." Shift nodded. "Don't get any ideas about trying to use me as a weapon."

"Won't happen." Duke smiled. "We got weapons better that the Death Star."

"How is that possible?" Shift asked.

"You haven't met the Triplets." Hawk grinned.

"I sense so much pain in my future." Shift groaned.

"Sounds about accurate." Hawk kept smiling.

"Lovely." Shift groaned as he disappeared into a black ripple in space. "I'll be around; if you need me use these." Shift tossed a bag onto Hawk's desk, it was filled with a new series of watches, all of which were aligned to the Mass Device and they also had the time.

"How did he?" Duke looked in confusion. "They must have given him a watch to make these."

"Or he went to another universe with the Mass Device." Hawk surmised. "I don't know why but he doesn't strike me as a new guy on the battlefield. He's a veteran and a damn good one I'll bet."

"You may be right." Duke looked over a watch. "We might not want to trust these, Forge made them."

"I doubt our X-Men's Forge did." Hawk smiled. "So I wouldn't worry about it."

"Hawk?" Duke gave his friend a worried look.

"Wraith tells me he's actually pretty competent in a good number of other universes." Hawk yawned and reclined in his chair. "I'll have the Triplets look them over."

"There are the X-Men's communicators too." Duke said. "With Mass Device technology."

"That is not good." Hawk sat back up. "We'll have to discuss this with Xavier and the Scions."


	99. Punk Frogs and a Lizard Lady

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

_**Punk Frogs and a Lizard Lady**_

The very next day after the first "leaked" Heartless appeared the turtles received a surprising request to attend Xavier's welcome of his new students and not surprisingly Gecko volunteered to go immediately. The others, of course were pleased with the surprise as they had expected Xavier to "ease" the new mutates into the knowledge of their existence. Then Splinter made them dress for the occasion.

"I hate ties!" Raphael shouted as he struggled with his tie.

"Here use one of mine!" Mikey smiled as he gave his brother a clip on bow tie.

"No thanks, if I'm gonna look like an ass it's gonna be because I can't tie this damn thing!" Raph pulled down hard on the two ends and started to choke.

"Jeez, you give some turtles clothes to wear and they nearly kill themselves…" Gecko sighed as he undid Raph's tie and looped it into position. "There now don't mess with it. "

"Why do we have to wear these?" Mikey asked, "I mean we're just meeting new mutants."

"Technically it's also an orientation." Gecko explained. "And apparently Xavier takes orientations very seriously."

"Wow." Donatello said as he came in, he was wearing a tie and a coat. "You guys are going in your best aren't you?"

"Splinter said to be our best, so…" Raph snapped then noticed his brother's fit of laughter. "What?"

"He only meant the ties and coats!" Donatello hit the floor. "You guys look like turtles in penguin suits."

"Wanna borrow my board?" Gecko asked Raph as he leered at Donatello.

"Nah, Donny's head would break it." Raph shot back at his brother as he tore off the tuxedo pants and shirt. "I don't get how you can wear this stuff?" He said as he straightened his coat. "I mean it's so itchy…"

"Hey, I'm not the one who grew up playing naked ninja in the sewer." Gecko smiled, "I had to wear clothes."

"Hah." Mikey chuckled. "Naked ninja, that's a great one."

"Shuddup Mikey." Raph snapped as the brothers and Gecko left for Xavier's.

888888888

**"I** hate ties…" Raph groaned as he and his brothers sat in the dining hall. "And when are these losers going to get here?"

"I don't know bro, but get this Xavier's got his own brand of teleporters now." Mikey said with a smile as he came in. "Seems one of Wraith's little buddies got a hold of some Mass Device technology and cloned it into their standard communicators."

"Oh Hawk must be lovin' that." Raph snickered.

"Ah, they got it all worked out, and the X-Men gotta pretty good deal out of it too." Mikey shrugged.

"What good can possibly come from something the Misfits use to plague this place everyday?" Raph asked.

"Now they got a return to sender button!" Mikey laughed. "It's hilarious; Pietro just spent fifteen minutes getting bounced back and fourth between here and the Pit!"

"Ok, now that I'd pay to see." Raph smiled then a message came through into his mind.

"_Attention everyone the new students are arriving, please meet me in the lobby." _Xavier's telepathic request echoed through the house.

"Come on Mikey, let's get this over with." Raph said as he led his less mature brother into the lobby where Donatello, Leonardo and Splinter where waiting with most of the main X-Men team and a few Misfits. Rhinox was there as well with a very unhappy looking Rattrap.

"Have you either of you two seen Gecko?" Leonardo asked.

"Nope, last I seen him he was talking with the girl." Raph yawned. "She's got him wrapped around her little finger already, and he likes it."

"You know Raphael; I wouldn't talk like it can't happen to you." Rhinox said with a knowing smirk.

"Well I'll prove it then when I get my own girl I won't end up whipped like any of these guys." Raph gestured towards Gambit, Scott and Todd.

"Remy think you gonna be eaten dem words sooner den you tink." Gambit joined in with hiw own sly smile.

"I am not whipped!" Scott stood up angrily.

"Scott; sit down." Jean snapped.

"Yes dear." Scott said as he sat down.

"Whapisssh!" Todd made a whipping motion, and Althea smacked him in the head.

"Behave!" Althea growled.

"Sorry Al." Todd lowered his head.

"What nothing smart to say Swamp Rat?" Rogue arched her eyebrow.

"Remy know he whipped and Remy like it just fine." Remy smiled.

"Smart man." Althea smiled up at Rogue.

"Oh, how romantic." Jean sighed and then hit Scott. "Why can't you be like that?"

"What… but… how?" Scott whined as he tried to figure out how he caught the tail end of a blame storm.

"I believe this is where I can go: 'Whipiissh!'" Raph laughed as the door opened with his back to it. "I mean honestly, you guys get a pretty face, a nice pair of les or a girl who can kick your ass and you guys melt like putty." As he spoke a slender woman walked into the lobby, she appeared her skin was smooth yet lizard like and she still had a deep brown tone to her hair and her blue eyes betrayed a deep sense of insecurity, but they were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses, a torn jean jacket and cutoff shorts.

"So this is the place?" She asked. "Nice." Raphael spun on his heel and for the first time in his left was left speechless. "You're jaw's hitting the ground shellboy."

"Ammine-he... Hi…" Raph said in what perhaps most there considered to be the single geekiest voice ever.

"And now Raphael is twitterpated." Remy smiled from atop the stairs.

Raphael simply kept staring at the young woman, even as four literal frog men came in through the door each one carrying a large suitcase.

"Jeez, Lis, what you got in this thing?" A Creole accent asked, it belonged to a frog man ina blue Hawaiian shirt and blue shorts. He also had a few gold chains around his neck, goatee and a general air of 'hippiness' around him.

Immediately Remy spouted something in Creole and the frog looked up and gave his response, then the two nodded at each other with a smile.

"Nice ta know dhere's a friendly face in dhese crazy walls." The frog said with a sweeping bow. "Pardon my rudeness I am Napoleon Bonnafrog. I came up with dhe name meself."

"Nice name." Mikey smiled. "I'm Mikey, these are my brothers; Leonardo, Donatello and the guy still gawking at the girl is Raphael."

"Name's Lisa, call me Mona or Lis, everyone else does." Lisa shrugged.

"Mona?" Scott arched an eyebrow curiously.

"I looked like the painting before all this happened to me." Lisa gestured to her body.

"I see." Scott said, a look of relief openly crossed his face.

"What you thought I was a slut?" Lisa asked.

That comment brought Raphael back to the real world. "Who thinks you're a slut?"

"Whoa, hey, careful there Arthur, you might fall off your horse." Lisa smiled. "I was making a joke ok; apparently you just are a pretty face though so I don't blame you for being so slow."

Raph immediately stomped out of the room in a strange fit of anger.

"One angry guy there." Another frog in a yellow windbreaker and orange shorts shrugged. "Oh, yeah Name's Attila, the guys here like to make a joke out off it, but I am supposedly descended from the famous Hun."

"Yup, ATTILLA THE KILLER FROG-HUN!" Another frog in a green shorts and a muscle car printed Hawaiian shirt made a mock war cry. "Heh, I suck at it I know. Name's Genghis and no there's no relation and I did not give myself that name, my parents were just that stoned when they named me."

"And apparently when they conceived you as well." Lisa gave a sarcastic smile.

"Anyway…" Genghis ignored Lisa. "Me and Att grew up together so no worries there."

"Sensei, I'm going to find Raphael before he breaks something or someone." Leonardo sighed as he looked down the hall Raphael had stamped down a few moments ago.

"I smell a teacher's pet." The last frog grunted, he wore long black pants a black shirt and a trench coat.

"Ignore Rasputin." Genghis sighed, "We all do."

"Rasputin?" Peter immediately paid attention.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" Rasputin glared at Peter.

"No, but it is also my last name. Is your family from Russia?" Peter asked.

"No, they just thought it'd be a really neat last name to have." Rasputin snapped.

"It was just a question." Peter said with his own angry glare.

"Riiiiight." Rasputin said. "And this is me walking away from the nut house."

"Mr. Rasputin, I believe you remember the agreement?" Xavier sighed. "I will have to call the police if you do leave these grounds permanently."

"Hey, he's like me!" Tim peeked around a corner. "I know the feeling dude; juvey or here right?"

"Bite me." Rasputin snapped as he brushed past the other frogs and headed into the mansion.

"Another one?" Scott screeched. "Shouldn't the Misfits be getting the delinquents?"

"Hey now dhat's not fair." Napoleon said as he wagged his finger. "Rasputin may be an ass, but he no delinquent. He jus' broke dhe polices tables is all."

"Oh yeah that's not delinquency, how foolish of me." Scott feigned. "Oh then that must mean all the actions that Alvers has taken were not delinquency either, oh how foolish I have been."

"I don't know who dhis Alvers is, but if he like Raputin, I'm gonna like'em." Napoleon smiled.

"Dude…" Todd smiled as he hopped next to Attila. "They call me Toad, I'm a Misfit."

"Nice to meet ya Toad." Attila shook Todd's hand. "Me, I prefer the term Connoisseur of Chaos."

"I prefer just plain troublemaker!" Genghis smiled.

"I prefer Thief." Napoleon smiled.

"I'm guessing you know Remy then?" Scott sighed.

"Know of 'im. I came after de fact." Napoleon smiled. "But he kinda a legend in dhe guild."

"I hate my life, I hate my life…" Scott moaned as he put his head between his knees.

"Really, I like your life." Todd smiled.

"I hate Toad… I hate Toad…" Scott growled as he made his way upstairs.

"So who wants pizza?" Mikey asked with a huge smile. "I got some coupons and preferred customer card!"

"Pizza, alright." Genghis and Attila said together and gave each other high fives.

"I prefer a good veggie salad." Napoleon smiled. "Or perhaps a nice fruit pie."

"Oh, I can make a salad for you!" Kitty smiled.

"NO!" Althea, Jean, Rogue and Mikey all jumped to hold Kitty back, but she just phased through them.

"What dhe heck?" Napoleon blinked.

"Trust me; don't eat anything Kitty makes herself." Jean sighed. "Especially the baked goods."

"And the soups." Todd shuddered.

"And the pies." Rogue looked sick to her stomach.

"And the only thing the Salads are good for is tempering steel." Donatello added.

"That's not true; the leaves make good shruikens too." Mikey added.

"Let us not forget the dangers of her bread my sons." Splinter added with a smile.

"Yeah, the bread is lethal." Mikey winced as he remembered his first run in with Kitty's cooking. "Trust me on this, I have first hand experience."

"You forgot to mention the cupcakes and muffins." Rhinox said.

"Baked goods Rhinox." Jean said.

"Baked _goods_ my chrome plated rear, those things are a form of evil unto themselves." Rattrap defended the position.

"What about the Hot Chocolate that melts everything." Todd said.

"Or the 'SMores that cause third degree burns to your teeth, from the gram crackers alone!" Althea shouted.

By the time the groups had finished with the list of veritable homemade Kitty-cooking-disasters the three frogs and Lisa were so wide eyed with terror that they were almost afraid to ask what would happen if she offered to pour them a glass of milk.

"OH GOD!" A scream came from the kitchen and the groups rushed towards it at high speed. When they arrived Rasputin was clutching his jaw in pain. "What's in this soup?"

"Oh dear." Xavier sighed. "Jean, Peter could you?"

"Of course Professor." Jean said as she helped carry the now barely conscious frog to the infirmary.

"Holy…" Genghis gulped in fear. "I think I was better off in the sewers."

"You and me both buddy." Attila blinked.

"I tink I'm gonna be sick…" Genghis choked back his own vomit.

"I think I'm going to need Arthur and his stupid horse after all." Lisa said as she slunk away ad turned a corner right in time to run into Kitty and a bowl of pudding.

"Oh hey want some?" Kitty asked as she held the bowl high.

"AH!" Lisa screamed. "Keep the killer food away from me!" She screamed.

88888888888888888888888888888

**A**s Lisa ran off down another hall she eventually came upon two teenagers staring at each other. She was glad to note that at least one of them was male and like her was a lizard.

"Hi." The girl said. "Care to join us?" The guy coughed on the air as he gave the girl a look.

"In a staring contest?" Lisa asked.

"No, mental make out." The girl shot Lisa a glare.

"Ok… so you're a mind reader I take it." Lisa said, aware she was probably on thin ice.

"Yes, my name's Betsy and this is my boy-toy Gecko." Betsy smiled and then added mentally; _"If you try anything with him I'll make you live up to that stupid comment you made to Scott earlier…" _

"Ok, well, I gotta go there's a crazy girl with killer food after me." Lisa smiled.

"Oh, Kitty." Betsy laughed. "Try finding Logan, Rina or Raphael. They can get her and the food gone pretty quickly."

"Hey, where is Arthur and his horse anyway?" Lisa asked.

"Eh?" Gecko raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call Raph a knight in shining armor?"

"Ah, what works, works." Lisa shrugged.

"Well in that case he's probably in the Danger Room in the basement…" Gecko never got to finish as Lisa ran off. "In the single most deadly simulation ever made..." Gecko sighed. "We better tell Beast someone else will be visiting him soon."

"Done and done." Betsy smiled. "Now where were we?"

"Getting busted." Jean glared at the younger psychic as she came by. "Don't let the Professor or Scott find you next time, or it wont' be a warning." She gave the young couple a knowing smile. "Now, Lisa went where?"

"Danger Room." Gecko and Betsy smiled as they said it.

"Lovely…" Jean sighed. "Not even an hour and two of the new students are going to be in the infirmary."

"Three…" Scott said as he rushed by with Todd helping him hold up Attila. "Kitty made some lemonade."

"Oh God…" Jean sighed. "Well two out of five isn't that bad."

"Jean, it's three out of five and that's failing..." Betsy said.

"I meant for Kitty's cooking." Jean sighed again.

"Oh...well yeah, I can see that." Betsy smiled. "Still we could just tell her not to cook."

"Go ahead and try." Jean moaned. "Even Hank has given up hope there."

"Then maybe you should put the message from Dante's inferno over every arch of the kitchen." Gecko said. "At least then it's a warning of some sort."

"'Abandon all hope; ye who enter here.' Yeah that sounds like it should go over the front door." Jean smiled as she walked off. "Have fun you two."


	100. Counting the Days

**Inter-LOAFERS: Dance-Dance-Feva!**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Perfection and Wraith.**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Spliced-verse (Misfit-Verse, Evil Dead, Mask, TMNT, Planeteers, Beast Wars)**

_**Counting the Days**_

"I wish we knew how long it was gonna take for those crazy black things to get here." Rattrap sighed as he sat at the counter in the Institute's kitchen. Kurt, Attila and Wheeler were sitting with him.

"Why?" Kurt asked, "I mean besides the obvious advantage."

"Comfort." Rattrap said. "I wanna know when I'm gonna die."

"Why do you always act like that anyway?" Attila asked, "I mean don't get me wrong you're the best at comic relief, but jeez man you act like everything is going to kill you."

"That's because everything usually is trying to kill me." Rattrap snapped. "Anyway this is good yogurt."

"Thanks, I'll tell Linka you said that." Wheeler smiled.

"Blondey made this?" Rattrap blinked. "Whowho! Looks like I got a new favorite chef."

At that minute Kitty chose to walk into the kitchen with another tray of homemade yogurt.

"Yikes, what saps got that?" Attila asked.

"Shut up." Kitty snapped as she stomped out.

After a few minutes Wheeler picked up one of the yogurt cans and paled. "These are Linka's yogurts…"

"If those are Blondey's…" Rattrap lookd at his yogurt and felt his insides grind to a halt. "Oh god I think I've been poisoned…" He fell backwards onto the floor and soon after the others followed.

"I should have learned the first time…" Attila groaned.

88888888888888888888

"**G**ood now parry!" Dinobot instructed several of the new mutants, he had volunteered to help Logan teach a select few the code of Bushido.

"You think they'll be ready?" Logan asked.

"No one is ever truly ready for war. They simply act upon their instincts to survive." Dinobot hissed.

"Yeah, well I think these kids are more than ready." Logan watched as Tim took on Jamie and a few clones. "Some more than others, but they'll make it."

"It is you that you are worried about." Dinobot stated.

"I heal, physically, like almost no man alive. Emotionally, mentally…" Logan sighed. "I'm just the same, a little rough around the edges, but still the same."

"And that, Logan, is what will save you. You know your limits and I can only foresee one reason for you to push beyond them." Dinobot gestured to the students.

"Maybe, but I think a few of the kids are getting scared of two old warriors always talking about death." Logan grinned.

"Ah, then let us talk about life." Dinobot smiled. "The life you will plan after the Heartless for example, when all your students are safe and the only casualties are on their side."

"You like to gloat." Logan smiled.

"You forget, I was originally a Predacon." Dinobot returned the grin.

"Still, I wonder why Raphael was so interested in taking this class." Logan pondered.

"The female mutate perhaps." Dinobot nodded towards Lisa who was holding her own against Berzerker.

"Ah hormones, it doesn't matter what species you are, they all produce the same effect." Logan sighed.

"Temporary insanity." Dinobot laughed.

"Or if you're really unlucky, permanent insanity." Logan offered.

"Hmmm…" Dinobot chuckled, "Permanent insanity? You haven't had to listen to Rattrap much, have you?"

"I try not to." Logan smiled as Jamie toppled Tim and Lisa knocked Berzerker to the ground.

88888888888888888888888888

"**T**ell me Foresight…" Splinter meditated alongside Larry Trask. "What can you see?"

"Darkness…" Foresight shifted uncomfortably. "Lots of darkness, I hear screams." Fear laced his voice.

"Calm yourself." Splinter said. "Gabriel, would you mind helping."

"Of course Splinter." Blind Master said as he meditated alongside Larry as well.

"I see something new." Larry said. "Lots of fire…"

"What else?" Splinter asked.

"I feel the heat…" Larry choked back fear. "Oh my God."

"What?" Splinter asked.

"So many…" Larry trembled. "So many bodies."

"Do not fear what you see." Splinter said calmly. "They are only possibilities. Tell me do you recognize the bodies?"

"A few." Larry's voice wavered. "I see Betsy and Gecko…"

"Go on." Splinter's voice wavered now.

"I see Scott…" Larry whimpered. "And Jean."

"Don't let these visions shake you." Blind Master reaffirmed. "The darkness is trying to frighten you."

"There's a bunch of knights or something, I think they're Vikings maybe." Larry said. "No…"

"Who do you see?" Splinter asked.

"He knows I'm trying to see into the future." Larry gasped. "He knows who I am!"

"Who?" Splinter asked.

"Xemnas!" Larry gasped before he passed out.

88888888888888888888

Outside the dimensional walls Perfection winced as he watched the darkness seep around his beloved's universe. He watched in terror as the darkness spread down the line, almost unceasingly.

"Sora…" Perfection spoke to himself. "You don't know me, and I know Mosious probably hasn't gotten around to asking you. But the Heartless are attacking the world of someone I care deeply for, more than my own life even." He took a deep breath. "Please help them, call to the Keyblade once more, ask your friends to join you and I will do what I can to bring them safely into the world."

"Breaking our rules already?" Alteran swooped in from nowhere.

"It's not breaking the rules if you help people who volunteer." Perfection shot Alteran an angry look. "Look at what you've become; you're worse than the Heartless."

"How dare you!" Alteran rose high on a pillar of darkness.

"If you had a problem with us you should have _said_ something." The green sheen over Perfection's eyes vanished. "Because now, I'm not sure even I can forgive you." Perfection vanished with a sigh.

"Like I would want your forgiveness." Alteran snapped at the nothings of the dimensional routes.

"Oh…" A sly and calculating voice echoed behind him. "Are we so afraid of the truth that we turn to hate?"

"Go away Therten." Alteran snapped. "You aren't welcome here, even by me."

"No…" Therten's voice cackled. "But your interference has opened a small crack in his barrier that my lovely warriors have managed to get through. Even if they kill the Heartless and Nobodies, my Nameless Ones will destroy the world with out so much as blinking! You've signed their death warrants fool and their blood is on your hands!"

"Like I would believe a word you say!" Alteran snapped. "Go away and leave this and all worlds alone!"

"Very well, _Darkness_, I shall if only to watch your face from afar when I once again claim a world in my lost people's name!" Therten's voice faded.

"We shall see who the fool is Therten…" Alteran growled. "We shall see…"

A distant voice called off from even more distant world. The voice carried itself beyond Alteran's ears and through the wall of darkness that engulfed the world he saw before him. The message was unmistakable; voices united in hope and courage.

"_We'll be there!"_ A high pitched voice squeaked.

"_You bet!"_ Another gravely voice called.

"_Gwarsh a new world!"_ A third voice called. "_This'll be fun!"_

"_All right a new adventure!"_ An enthusiastic voice echoed.

"_Don't forget me this time."_ A friendly, yet challenging voice laughed.

"_Or me!"_ A feminine and caring voice called.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Alteran muttered to himself.

88888888888888888888888888888

**W**hen Larry woke once again he was in the infirmary. He thrashed a little to get some attention and when Bree came over she saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "What did you see?"

"Nothing's wrong…" Larry smiled. "I saw hope." He laughed to himself. "And I though it was just a game."

88888888888888888888888888888

**M**a-ti woke with a start. His dream had been filled with darkness and the rot of death, but as he walked the lands of the dead he could have sword he heard a voice calling out for him not to give up. The only problem was that he couldn't identify the voice. He knew it was someone important, and possibly someone he had yet to meet, yet he could not fully grasp what the dream meant.

"Why am I having these visions?" Ma-ti asked himself. "Is Gaia making the rings more powerful, or are they changing by themselves?" His finger throbbed and the small lens on his ring cracked. At the sight of the breaking lens he panicked, he had to fix it and fast.

"Hey, you okay Ma-ti?" Gi asked as she passed by.

"My ring it's cracked." Ma-ti breathed deeply.

"Show it to Gaia, she can probably fix it." Gi said. "Let me see though."

Ma-ti handed the fragile ring to his friend and waited as she looked it over.

"It looks…" Gi gasped. "It looks like its dieing."

"But how?" Ma-ti asked.

"The Scions said the Heartless go after the heart of each world, right?" Gi asked. "Maybe the world is trying to tell us it knows what's wrong."

"What does that mean?" Ma-ti asked. "What can the world to protect itself?"

"I don't know." Gi sighed. "We just have to wait and see."

8888888888888888

**D**eep in the bowels of space a great giant roamed. His hunger was boundless and his wrath just as infinite. He was not a native to the universe, but that did not stop his hunger. He simply moved on from world to world hunting for the right one to rip apart and devour. He had now clue the planet he was searching for would never be found for here it did not exist. He also had no clue that another titan was hunting him in response; a natural predator of the cosmos was seeking to balance things quickly before it starved.

Unicron had no idea he was trespassing on an infinitely more powerful being's territory, nor did he have a clue that the current planet he sought to attack would not only end his existence here, but it would bring into existence an even more powerful enemy, while another watched in amusement.

Thanos simply laughed on his throne.

"My lord." Death was not by his side and he turned to find her bowing before a cloth hood.

"Rise my love, your delusional again." Thanos sighed.

"Show respect!" Death snapped. "For he is the Reaper of all Reapers. The Scion of Death."

"An inheritor of Death?" Thanos laughed. "How droll." No sooner had he finished did the cloth speak.

"Leave this solar system." Its voice was cold and powerful, and with out blinking Thanos knew this being was more powerful than his beloved Death.

"Lord Wraith will you please forgive him; he is but a mortal made god." Death sounded worried.

"I could care less." Wraith spoke. "My main concern is with you."

"My lord?" Death bowed.

"You are a lagging in your duties." Wraith glared at her. "While I respect you have someone you are interested in; do NOT let it go so far as to disrupt your duties!"

"My lord I apologize." Death shook with fear.

"See that it doesn't happen again or my wrath will be the least of your fears." Wraith growled before he vanished.

"Intruiguing." Thanos thought aloud. "Let us go then to another system and await the time we can return."

"Thanos?" Death looked at him quizzically.

"I'm not a fool; if you fear him so then I shall not challenge him." Thanos smiled. "Not yet at least."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888 **

**AN: GAH! **

**100 Chapters! A full 100! That's it, this story is done! Kaputski! Over! Ended! Finito! Fin. In the words of Ferris Bueller "It's over go home!" **

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Wraith: Keep a look out for Deadpool's adventure's in Angel Grove and the soon to come ****Jurassic** **Park**** Crossover. **

**Deadpool: I want out of this stupid universe! **

**Wraith: Yes, he's still there, although we have more plans for him… **

**Deadpool: You are evil! **

**Wraith: No, I'm Death, someone you might actually meet, but I doubt it. Anyway that's it folks like the author said this story is OVER! **


End file.
